The Life of PokeSexuals
by yugiohfan163
Summary: My own list of chapters with trainers and Pokemon tasting the forbidden fruit. Review on who you want to see next. Co-written with GreyKing46 and other artists.
1. Sophia (Furfrou) and Terry (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Sophia (Furfrou) and Terry (Male)

My first time trying Pokephilia. No flames.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

People were clapping their hands in applause as they watched a Furfrou walk past the judges with grace that took years of dedication.

This Furfrou had the Debutante Trim that fit with its experienced walk.

The crowed roared wildly as it used its moves, showing off its beauty.

"Ladies and gentlemen! That was Sophia!" called one of the judges as the poodle pokemon made her way backstage.

"Way to go Sophia!" A young man, clearly the dog Pokemon's trainer, congratulated as he kneeled down so he was face to face with his Pokemon and rubbed her head.

Sophia made sure her trainer didn't mess up her hairstyle too much, but still let him rub her head.

The trainer was around 18 and had short spiky blonde hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a pale blue suit at the moment, this was a contest and he had to look good.

"That was great! Just like how we practiced!" spoke the trainer whose name was Terry. He had trained Sophia ever since he got her as a partner, and they had managed to win numerous contents all around.

"Fur!" Sophia barked.

Terry rubbed under Sophia's chin as that was the spot she really liked, but had to stop as the judges were about to announce the winner.

Sophia whined at the loss of attention.

"Don't worry girl. Let's listen right now." urged Terry as they paid attention.

"And the winners are... SOPHIA AND TERRY!" the announcer called.

Terry and Sophia cheered in happiness as they walked up to accept the prize, Sophia still holding her graceful walk.

"We did it girl." He smiled.

The ribbon was handed to Terry to hold while Sophia held her head up with pride as they began to head home.

"This is great girl." He smiled, putting the ribbon on Sophia.

Sophia barked in joy as they entered their house. It was an average house, odd considering Sophia was alike a little celebrity with how much she's won. But Terry felt they should just have a normal house.

He didn't have any other Pokemon, Sophie was enough.

Terry went to go change into some comfy clothes for home while Sophia laid down on her comfy cushion they bought with the money she won in her contests.

Sophia closed her eyes to take a little nap, but they shot open as she stood up and felt something.

She... she was nearing her Heat Cycle!

She could feel the tingling sensation all over her body and knew this was bad. This would go on for two weeks, or at least until she found someone to calm her down.

And now she had no idea what to do.

'I can't go and find some other pokemon to rut. Of my caliber? Hah! I deserve someone I know I can trust.' she thought as she realized she had walked from her cushion and was near her trainer's bedroom. 'Why did I walk here?' She wondered.

Seeing how she was here, she might as well get Terry to rub her chin. That usually helped calm her down.

She poked her head into the room, but didn't make a sound as her eyes widened at what she was seeing.

Terry was laying on his bed, his pants and boxers around his ankles, jacking off.

Her whole form began to feel warm as her eyes focused on his erect member as his hand continued going up and down.

She felt her sex become wetter and wetter as her lust grew.

Terry kept his eyes closed which meant he hadn't noticed her. She knew this sounded crazy. Especially with a pokemon of her standard, but if she could get Terry to help her, she wouldn't take the risk of jumping a pokemon at their next contest.

So she quietly walked over... and gently licked his tip.

Terry gasped and jumped back and saw Sophia right near his length.

"Sophia! What are you doing?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

She answered by taking his head into her mouth and bobbing softly.

Terry was blown away at how her mouth felt snug and wet all around his dick and moaned as she didn't look like she was stopping.

She continued to bob her head as she sucked, whimpering in need on occasion.

Terry brought his hands to try and push Sophia off, but she kept up her sucking without restraint as he teeth lightly scraped the dick without causing any cuts.

"S... Sophia! S... Stop! What's with you?" He groaned.

Sophia didn't hear him as she felt the cock start to lightly twitch, signalling her master was about to cum.

So she sucked harder, until his cum filled her mouth. The amount of hot sperm that filled her mouth was too much for her small muzzle, so she had to take her mouth off while his cum spurted a little onto her fur.

"Arceus... damn it." He panted.

Sophia swallowed all the cum in her mouth and shuddered in desire.

"What is with you Sophie?" He asked.

Said Furfrou whined and whimpered as she showed her trainer her wet sex by lifting up her tail.

"Oh crap. You've gone into heat." He muttered.

He knew that once a heat cycle began, the pokemon either had to endure with it, which was extremely difficult, or find a mate to calm them down.

So he reached out and rubbed her hip "This is not good." He sighed.

He could try and get one of the pokemon around to help, but that would be like forcing it on her, and he couldn't do that to his girl.

"Are you sure you're okay with this girl?" He whispered.

Sophia whined and nodded her head while her tail wagged faster.

"Okay." He sighed, lining himself up with her pussy before easing himself in.

It was tough to push in as her sex was much smaller, but he managed and felt it was incredibly warm and tight around his average sized cock.

"Damn, you are so tight!" He groaned.

Sophia whined at feeling her sex get filled as she started to pant with her tongue hanging out as he slowly eased himself in until he couldn't no more.

Terry panted as he began to quickly thrust in and out of her pussy.

Sophia whined in pleasure as her body was feeling incredibly hot from having her pussy stuffed with her own trainer's cock.

"Oh Sophia!" He moaned as thrusted faster.

Sophia had some point started moving her hips against her trainer's as she just kept whining in pleasure.

'My god! Is this what it feels like to have a mate? I should have tried this dozens of times before.' she thought as Terry was dominating her like a true bitch.

Terry's hands slid over Sophie's body, one begins to group her ass and the other going under her and playing with her nipple hidden under her fur

She arched her body as she began to whine louder as the pleasure was pushing over the edge.

"AH~!" Terry gasped as he came, his semen overflowing Sophia's small pussy.

Sophia cried out in joy at the feeling as Terry pulled out and made her feel a little disappointed.

"Feeling better girl?" He panted.

Sophia let out a small whine.

'Oh, that amazing.' she thought as Terry picked her up and set her down on her bed.

He smiled and gently kissed Sophie's forehead "You can stay here tonight."

Sophia smiled as Terry pulled the sheets over both of them. Sophia crawled closer to lay right next to Terry who held her close.

*time skip*

It had been two weeks since that time and Sophia was done with her heat cycle and back to take on any contest without worry.

Terry smiled as he saw her strut her way across the contest hall, only now paying more attention to her hips.

It also didn't help that when she walked back from her strut she gave him a smile before shaking her behind near him.

He suppressed a soft chuckle at the relationship he and her had gained.

During her heat cycle, he would gladly fuck her whenever she needed it, and she even rewarded him with a few morning blowjobs as he was waking up.

It was amazing.

And while PokeSexual relationships were not ILLEGAL, it was a 'keep behind closed doors if you don't want people making a big deal out of it' kinda situation.

Something they had no problem with was it worked as a reward whenever she won another contest. If she lost, he still rewarded her with kisses she always loved.

One thing they were both happy and sad about was the fact that unless a Pokemon was in the human Egg Group, like Gallade or Lopunny or Jinx, humans can't get them pregnant. On one hand, they were sad because they could never have kids. On the other, it meant they could have all the sex they could want and not worry about accidental pregnancies.

But if they truly ever wanted a child, they heard some places have baby pokemon who lost their family and can be adopted.

So, all in all, life was good.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

If you want to see a certain pokemon, please try to include a scenario if you have one in mind. It does help with progress.


	2. Crystal (Simipour) and Darwin (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Crystal (Simipour) and Darwin (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

19-year old Darwin was currently doing a few back strokes in the pool as he was doing his daily exercise. You see, Darwin here was a natural born swimmer. Ever since he could walk, he was interested in the water. Just the feel of it was enough to relax and calm him down from anything.

He had graduated high school and was currently just enjoying the break until he thought of what to do. He had thought about becoming a professional swimmer. He had worked out enough in gym and swimming to get an athletic build that took years to obtain. He also had short brown hair that was a little spiked up, but nothing too much.

He stopped his exercises for the moment and simply lied back on his back and let his body float there as he put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and simply relaxed, but opened them when he heard something.

He swam over to the edge and smiled as he saw his partner shyly walk over. The one he was looking at was his number one Pokemon, Simipour, one he had named Crystal when she was just a Panpour. She held a towel with one of her arms and held it out to Darwin to dry off.

He smiled as he pulled himself out of the pool and gratefully took the towel. "Thanks girl." replied Darwin patting her on the head. Crystal shyly turned her head away with a blush and merely nodded. Darwin smiled at her and couldn't help but think back to when this all started.

(Flashback)

Darwin walked through the forest he had gotten lost in as he was trying to find the nearest town. He had chosen to become a trainer after he became the right age, which was 18 in his parents eyes. He continued through as he saw something ahead.

He rushed through the rest of the forest and stood in front of a large pond. He felt happy at seeing a large body of water and couldn't contain himself as he was already down to just his pants before stopping and hearing something. It sounded like a cry.

He stood up and began to follow the sound and saw a rock near the edge of the pond. He got on his knees and looked behind it, and saw a Panpour on the other side. Except this Panpour was hurt, badly.

He reached out to the injured Pokemon, and carefully slid his hands underneath until he held it in his arms. He turned and hurried to his gear and rummaged through his bag before finding a potion. After using it on the water type, he gently laid it down and sat there to see if it was alright.

Soon, the Panpour began to move and opened its eyes. He smiled at seeing the little fella okay and went over to the bag again. He came back with bowl of Pokemon food and put it in front of the water type. Seeing the food, the Panpour didn't hesitate to dig in and soon emptied the whole bowl.

Darwin got a chuckle out of that, which seemed to embarrass the Panpour as it covered its face with its hands.

"Well, hope you feel better. I gotta keep going." replied Darwin who made his way past the simian Pokemon.

The Panpour quickly turned to see him go and rushed over to get in front of him. Darwin looked down to see the Panpour hold its arms out, in what looked like an attempt to block him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Still hungry?" asked Darwin.

The Panpour just shook its head. It felt embarrassed doing what it was doing, but spotted a red and white sphere on his belt. From it had learned, trainers used those to capture Pokemon to take them on their journeys.

Darwin watched as the Panpour seemed to point at him. He raised one of his eyebrows in confusion, but stopped when he noticed the Pokemon pointing to his belt. He grabbed the pokeball he had on hand and held it out. "Are you pointing to this?" asked Darwin.

The Panpour nodded her head and gave him a look that seemed to show its full determination. Darwin stared for about a few second before it clicked in. "You want to come with me?" asked Darwin.

The Panpour nodded her head once more to answer. Darwin smiled and gently tapped the pokeball to the water Pokemon's head and let it move a little on the ground while he waited. It soon stopped, showing the capture of Panpour.

He tossed it into the air and let out his first Pokemon partner. Panpour looked around before seeing Darwin. She smiled and hopped onto his shoulder with excitement.

Darwin smiled at his new partner and began to walk through the forest. "So, now we're a team, you need a name." replied Darwin.

Panpour nodded her head as she waited for her partner to give it one.

"Hmm, how about, Crystal? Cause your eyes shine like them." replied Darwin who felt the name was perfect.

The now named Crystal shyly nodded her head as she felt she could put all of her trust into her new trainer.

(Flashback End)

It wasn't long after their encounter that Darwin found out Crystal was in fact a female. He found this out when they went to the Pokemon center to make sure she was alright. Suffice to say, he was thrown for a loop.

It wasn't long after that surprise that Darwin had decided to stop being a trainer. It wasn't because he was lazy, but because they just weren't good at it. Crystal was too shy for them to really train, which he wasn't angry about considering she was always shy. So, he decided to head back home and just work on his swimming.

One day while he was swimming, he found a box floating in the river he was practicing in. It held a water stone, the item needed to make his Panpour evolve. He offered it to Crystal to see if she wanted to, and she did. When she evolved, he was glad to see that Crystal was still the same shy Pokemon he had come to care for.

"Ahh, thanks Crystal." thanked Darwin for the towel as he headed off to the showers to really get clean. The chlorine in the pool did not count as hygiene.

As he headed in there to clean up, Crystal watched him go before turning her head away with a bright blush on her face.

What she had kept hidden from her trainer was a desire most wouldn't see fit. She had a strong crush on Darwin, her very own trainer.

If one asked her why she held such feelings for him, the answer would be simple. It wasn't simply because he saved her, but his kind and understanding personality. Even after becoming his pokemon, he didn't get upset when they began to battle and lost. He simply patted her on the head and congratulated her for her work. He didn't even seem upset when they quit the battles and settled for just living a normal life.

It also didn't help that he had a strong build that she found herself thinking about.

'He wouldn't want me though. I'm not a human girl.' Crystal thought in sadness. She sat near the pool's edge and began to think about Darwin again, which caused the area between her legs to feel warm.

'Oh no, not again.' sighed Crystal who held her legs out to show her vagina lips which were dripping with her juices. She slowly began to rub the outer lips while rubbing the area where her clit was.

This made her shudder in need and want.

She gently began to insert one finger in her pussy while wiggling it around the walls inside, making her gasp. She always got like this when thinking about her feelings.

But what she failed to notice or even realize, was the echo in the pool made her moans louder, catching the attention of Darwin who wasn't too far from it.

"What's that?" He muttered, following the noise. He entered the pool and spotted Crystal sitting on the edge of the pool.

His eyes widened and he blushed, amazed at the sight.

Crystal had two fingers inserted in her and she had her eyes closed and didn't hear the sound of the door open with her trainer staring at her.

"Wow." He muttered softly, not sure what to do. Especially as he felt himself harden.

He slowly walked over to Crystal to get a closer look, making sure to stay quiet.

Which he was successful at... except for the light splashing of his feet on the slightly damp floor.

Crystal looked up and blushed as red as a tomato at seeing her trainer there.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped, covering his eyes.

Crystal looked down at the water, but idly noticed the bulge in Darwin's trunks.

'That's.., for me?' She thought in surprise.

Darwin saw Crystal notice his bulge and he quickly covered his groin. "Okay... maybe I saw a bit." He muttered.

Crystal put her paws over her face in shame and embarrassment. 'I can't believe he saw me like that.'

"Hey... it's okay." He soothed as he sat next to her. He pulled Crystal close as her head was set against his chest. He looked down and gulped as both her nipples and wet pussy were visible,

Crystal looked down and saw the bulge get even bigger and knew this was her chance to confess.

So she pointed at herself, tapped his heart and then pointed at him,

"Hmm, what is it?" asked Darwin who was never good at sign language.

Crystal facepalmed and pointed at herself.

"Alright, you."

She then mapped her finger into his chest, right over where his heart was.

"Alright, the heart." spoke Darwin still confused..

Crystal jabbed his heart a few more times before pointing at him.

"You, and my heart." mumbled Darwin getting a faint idea what she was saying. "You love me?" He realised.

She nodded her head yes as she hugged him.

He looked down at her, and thought of all their time together and his feelings for her.

He always found her shy nature always cute and felt himself her protector whenever they were traveling around.

After a few moments of thought, he realised he felt the same way. He pulled her onto his lap with his bulge pressing against her ass.

"I love you to." He whispered, hugging her back.

Crystal blushed at finally hearing those words at from feeling his bulge rub against her ass.

Now she had no idea what to do.

"Let me lead." whispered Darwin as he held her paw and moved it against his bulge that stiffened at the feeling.

She nodded, letting him control her body.

He kept her on his lap as he started to pull his trunks down, freeing his stiff member and rubbing Crystal's paw against it.

Crystal gulped. It was an average size for a human, but it was very big to her.

"Care for a taste?" asked Darwin whose mind was feeling cloudy and wanted to feel her mouth.

She blushed and shrugged softly, unsure of what to do.

"Just try and lick it." urged Darwin.

Crystal nodded and did as she was told, licking it lightly.

Darwin hissed at the feeling as Crystal found the taste a little bitter, but tasty. So she continued to lick at his penis happily.

Darwin began to pant as Crystal had somehow maneuvered her body to where her hands and face were licking/rubbing his dick while her legs wrapped around his neck with her wet pussy right in front of his face.

He could smell her arousal and it made his cock twitch. He found the scent intoxicating and dove right into her pussy and began to lick the inside of it with his tongue.

Crystal gasped around his cock, amazed at the feeling.

Darwin kept up his licking while Crystal rubbed his balls and sucked as fast as she could considering it was her first time.

Soon, both shuddered and came from their inexperience to the pleasure.

Crystal couldn't swallow all the cum and had to pull back as it twitched and covered her face with the hot seed.

Darwin, meanwhile, happily licked up all of his partners juices from his face.

Both of them panted as Darwin set Crystal right side up and let her rest her head against his chest.

"That was great." He smiled

Crystal nodded, but looked down and saw her trainer was still hard. She blushed brightly, not sure what to do.

"Want to keep going?" asked Darwin noticing her stop.

She shrugged again, she was so embarrassed she felt like she might faint.

"I'll show you what to do." smiled Darwin kissing her on the forehead before laying her on her back.

Crystal looked up at him in amazement, blushing brightly as her eyes shone with love.

"This might hurt, but I'm gonna take it easy, OK?" He rubbed his cock near her pussy lips, waiting for her to brace for it.

Crystal nodded softly.

Darwin began to push his dick into her small pussy and felt something blocking his path.

"You're a virgin?" he muttered.

She looked away with a blush and nodded.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

Her answer was wrapping her arms and legs around him and rubbing herself against his dick.

That made him smile as he gently pierced her hymen.

She shook from the sudden rush of pain as Darwin held her close and rubbed her back to help ease the pain.

"Shhh. It's okay." he soothed.

Crystal eventually managed to calm down and nodded her head to tell him to continue.

"You're... so... amazingly tight." he panted.

Crystal tried to hang on as her body quivered from each thrust as Darwin held her there by her legs. Her small body made her almost impossibly tight, making her shudder in pure pleasure.

Darwin gritted his teeth as the tight walls wrapped around his dick made it hard for him to thrust too deep otherwise he'd blow his load too fast.

Meanwhile Crystal was shuddering in pure ecstasy under him.

'So hot, SO HOT!' she thought in amazement as she honestly felt like her body was going to split apart.

She silently screamed as she came.

Darwin felt her insides tighten up and saw her shake as it felt a little easier to push into her. Except he came only a second later from how tight she had become.

Crystal cried out in bliss at feeling Darwin's seed shoot into her.

Darwin panted as he stood there atop her.

"That...was...awesome." panted Darwin.

Crystal nodded happily.


	3. Sally (Lopunny) and David (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Sally (Lopunny) and David (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi, my name is David, and I'm a trainer. I've traveled over different regions, but I've never been to a place like this.

I stood in front of a building that had a smiling face painted on the symbol for female gender. It was called, 'The Poke-Cafe'. I had never heard of this place, so I was surprised when I went inside and saw it looked like a cafe you would see in an anime.

I saw other people there, but what really stood out was the different pokemon I saw wearing maid outfits and taking orders. Apparently they noticed me as I saw a Roselia stand on top of a podium and look at me.

"Hello, and welcome to the poke-cafe. Here you can sit down and enjoy some of the best dining while our young girls see to your every need." replied the Roselia. And yes, I could understand her. It was revealed a year ago that scientists had created a chip that would allow people to understand pokemon. All it took was a simple surgery to implant it near the ear and bam, you could hear pokemon.

Even though I felt there was something behind her words, I decided to have her pick a table for me so I could sit down and get something to eat. I browsed the menu while also looking around the place. I saw different kinds of pokemon taking orders. Such as a Miltank, Flaaffy, Zangoose, Sneasel, Jynx, Liepard, even a Nidoqueen took orders. All of them while wearing those maid outfits that actually made this place more comfortable than I thought.

"Have you decided on what you want?" came a soothing voice to my right. I turned and saw a Lopunny stand there. The maid outfit made her soft face look even more cute as she held her paws behind her back. I actually found myself breathless as I stared at her, but shook myself and told her my order.

She bowed her head like a true maid and headed to the kitchen to place my order. During which, I couldn't help but look down and saw her furry ass that peaked out from the tiny skirt she wore. I looked away so I wouldn't start getting any weird thoughts. I often had trouble with girls I dated and so I decided to leave the chance of getting with a girl behind me.

I was so into my thoughts that I was snapped out of them by a weird sound. It sounded like moaning of some kind. I turned towards one of the tables that had another guy sitting down and who seemed really close to a Froslass that worked here. I was confused by what seemed like flirting, only for me to blush and look stunned as I saw the two of them engage in a heated kiss.

I looked around to see if anyone was gonna stop them, but I was even more surprised to see several other female pokemon either flirting or making out with some of the other guys. What was with this place?

I heard something near me and I turned to see that Lopunny maid sit right across from me. She winked at me with that cute face of hers and bounced over near me and held my arm.

"W-what are you doing? And what's going on here?" I asked with a stutter.

She giggled with a laugh I blushed at and felt her hug my arm closer. I could feel her small body through the uniform and found it enjoyable.

"Well, this place is a special place for people and pokemon." came the Lopunny's reply.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was nervous with her holding onto my arm like that, especially considering she was a girl.

The Lopunny just smiled at me and brought her face closer to mine by standing on the seat. I was getting even more nervous. I couldn't even say anything cause before I knew it, her lips were pressed against mine.

My eyes practically popped out of my head as I felt her lips. They actually felt soft and inviting. I wrapped my arms around her soft form. I felt something brush against my teeth and I'm pretty sure it was her tongue. Seeing how I was enjoying the kiss, I opened my mouth and felt her tongue brush against my own. I was inexperienced at this, so I let her do most of the work and found myself aroused by the way our tongues danced with one another.

It even got weirder as I felt one of her paws rub against the small bulge in my pants that was getting bigger from the rubbing. I was about to push her away, but she pulled away from my mouth and I found her legs on my shoulders as her face was right next to my bulge where she unzipped my pants and fished out my cock with her soft paws.

"Oooh, you're really big." replied the Lopunny as she dragged her tongue against the side of it, causing me my breath to hitch as I couldn't stop her. She was gently licking around the sides while occasionally sucking on the tip of my penis.

That was when a scent hit my nose. It seemed to make me even harder as she giggled and began to engulf my entire cock and shit it was great! Her mouth was small enough to where it was like her mouth was a virgin pussy. I looked in between her legs and saw the moist spot on the panties she was wearing and pulled aside the fabric and began to gently rub the moist lips, which seemed to cause her to stop for a second before moving her mouth up and down on my cock.

Seeing how I couldn't get away, I moved my head closer and began to take slow and gentle licks that seemed to make her bob her head faster.

Her taste was amazing! So sweet. I held her there as I pushed my tongue in deeper and made slurping noises as I hungrily drank up as much of her juices as I could. I just couldn't get enough.

I lapped up as much as I could and began to feel her twirl her tongue around my cock.

Her mouth was just too much and I came. I saw her try to swallow it all, but she had to pull back as it was too much.

"W... What's going on?" I choked out softly as she pulled her hips away from my face finally.

What is up with this place?" I asked in confusion.

"This place was built for pokemon to find their special master." smiled the Lopunny.

"Their special master?"

"Yes. Pokemon come here filled with sadness that they won't find the one master for them."

"So?"

"So we do our best to be the best servants to find our master." she replied looking a little sad.

"You don't need to be a servant. You are a beautiful girl." I said, brushing her cheek with my thumb as I felt sorry for her "Whoever is in charge of here has basically made you all prostitutes, made you into a THING to get them money."

She looked away at hearing that. "B-but, no one wanted me when I was a Buneary. They all thought I was weak. Here, I get a chance every time a trainer comes in, to find my master." she replied.

"Those trainers where clearly brain-dead." I glared, not at her but at the thought. I gently ran my arms down her right arm and up her left leg "You clearly have a good amount of muscle on you."

She blushed as I took the lead and began to kiss her neck, being gentle enough.

"What's your name?" I asked as I sucked softly at her pulse point.

"S-Sally." she moaned out as I started to rub her inner thighs with my hands.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful Lopunny." I smiled.

Sally blushed as she felt the tip of my shaft rub near her moist lips.

"I can be your master if you want." I smiled.

"Really?" she asked with happiness and hope in her eyes.

"Yes, if YOU want." I nodded, smiling at her sparkling eyes.

She nodded her head yes several times before hugging me and accidentally pushing the tip of my shaft into her pussy.

I gasped at that, feeling her juices dribbling down my cock.

She smiled and began to lower herself down until she got a little over half my length inside her.

"So bi~g Master!" she moaned, making me blush

"And you feel so slippery, like there's no resistance at all." I replied with a smile and bucked my hips teasingly. She squirmed at the feeling and I idly noticed no one was looking at us as they were busy with the other maids.

She squirmed at the feeling and I idly noticed no one was looking at us as they were busy with the other maids.

I placed my hands on her slim hips and began to lower her further, loving how she squirmed and moaned.

"More~!" she moaned out as I lifted her up with only the tip inside and slammed her down, burying my entire length inside her. "AH~!" she gasped and I repeated the process, loving the sight of the bunny bouncing on my cock.

She was amazed at the size. I could tell since her face was flushed and she let her tongue hang out of her mouth with each bounce.

I looked at the table, seeing my meal just laying there, and got a good idea. I stood up, and set her on her back on the table without once stopping my thrusting.

"What...are you...doing?" panted Sally.

I didn't answer, I just pulled her outfit down a bit to reveal her breasts and grabbed a strawberry from my plate and began to rub the tip of the fruit around her nipple.

She panted, but also looked confused.

"It'd be a shame to waste all this food." I teased as I slowly slid the strawberry down her stomach, slowing my thrusts, and now held the fruit against her pussy where her juices were dripping onto it softly.

I waited for it to get soaked in them before popping it into my mouth and eating it whole.

"Hmmm, so sweet." I smiled, giving a very hard thrust. Sally moaned as I lowered my head and latched onto one of her nipples and started sucking.

I smiled at her moans as I picked up the pass, while also preparing another strawberry with one hand and feeding her it. She eagerly ate the fruit that was coated in her juices as she filled the air with the sounds of her moans.

"You're so beautiful." I muttered, unable to help myself, as I kissed up from her nipple and towards her face.

Our faces met and she wrapped her arms around my neck and our tongues danced with each other.

Soon we moaned into each others mouths as we came together. Her juices splashed on my groin as my seed shot into her and quickly filled her tight snatch.

We soon broke the kiss, panting.

"Wow. That...was incredible..." I panted sitting down in the booth with Sally still on my shaft.

"Yes... it was." She panted.

She pulled off my groin as it fell out and some of my sperm dripped from her pussy.

She whimpered at the feeling, wishing it would all stay in.

"Excuse me, have you two finished?" asked a male voice as I looked up and saw an average looking guy with red hair.

"Why?" I growled at him.

"Just wanted to wish Sally good luck with her new life." smile the man.

"Who are you?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm George. I own this place and wanted to say goodbye to one of our first staff members, Sally."

I didn't like this guy, but I didn't say a word as Sally turned to him.

"I found him, my master." smiled Sally.

"Yes you did." George nodded.

"I got a question for you. Why the hell do you have the staff here dress up like maids?" I asked with a glare.

"Easiest outfit for all of them to wear as a uniform, and allows easy access for their activities." He shrugged.

"But you're parading them around like prostitutes." I pointed out.

"So?" He shrugged.

I stood up and glared at the guy right in the eye. "I agree with finding these girls someone to care for them." I growled "But your methods? You're no better than a pimp."

"I don't slap them all the time. Only when it's necessary." grinned the arrogant man.

I just gritted my teeth and punched him in the face with all my might.

He went flying and crashed into the kitchen as everyone was stunned to watch that happen.

"Let's go Sally." I said, offering her my hand.

She wrapped her paw with mine as we walked out of the door and walked down the path.

*time skip*

I smiled as I watched Sally teaching our daughter, who was Buneary, try to walk towards her.

It had been a few months since I met her, and they had been some of the best of my life.

As it turned out, Sally rather enjoyed dressing up for me and being my cute little maid, and our nightly sessions had led to an egg.

I was shocked at first, of course, but I soon couldn't wait for my child to hatch.

And when it did, we got our beautiful daughter who was an average Buneary, but a cheerful one at that.

I was broken from my thoughts as my little princess tugged on my trouser leg.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Up!" She giggled, holding her little arms out to me.

I smiled and picked my little girl and held her up while she giggled.

Sally smiled and walked over to us, the Buneary in my hands giggling as I raised her up and down again like she was jumping really high a few more times.

"Having fun you two?" smiled Sally.

"Yes we are beautiful." I smiled.

Sally smiled and laid her head on my side as I pulled her close with our daughter in between us.

Our little girl giggled and snuggled between us.

Yup, I definitely had what many men dreamed of. And now strawberries are my most favorite fruit to...'enjoy'.


	4. Catherine (Serperior) and Shawn (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Catherine (Serperior) and Shawn (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Catherine! Use Leaf Blade!" called a male trainer with short brown spikey hair with a red t-shirt on and blue jeans. He was calling to his partner, who was a large grass snake-type Pokemon.

The Pokemon, a Serperior, refused to listen and fired a Leaf Storm. The attack was successful in knocking out the wild Raticate in one shot.

She grinned happily, as she had easily won.

"Catherine! I said Leaf Blade, not Leaf Storm!" exclaimed her trainer with a scowl.

She decided to not pay attention and curl up instead.

Shawn let out a frustrated sigh at Catherine refusing to listen to him, AGAIN.

"Fine. You lay there while I set up camp." grumbled Shawn walking away with a huff.

Catherine grinned at the stupid human. To think she had to be trained by THIS thing. She had excelled in not only battle, but beauty as well. Of course, she probably wouldn't have gotten like this without her trainers help. But so what? She was much better than him.

She watched as he set up the tents by himself. It was only right for a queen like herself to have her own room instead of sharing with him. She frowned when he came towards her again with that stupid grin.

"Your tents all set up." smiled Shawn who knew she usually cooled off in her own tent.

She just nodded and slid past him. She didn't bother to spare him a second glance, but if she did, she would have seen him looking at the ground with his hands clenched at his sides with a gloomy look on his face.

"Why does she hate me?" He muttered angrily.

He didn't get it. When he first found Catherine, she was a frightened Snivy who was extremely shy around him. He showed her he meant no harm, and had managed to show he was sincere. He offered to have her come with him, and she liked the idea. But then it seemed like her attitude did a 180 as soon as she evolved. And it broke his heart a little.

She started acting all high and mighty around him and treated him like a servant. It hurt him that she thought of him like that for what he did, and angered him because SHE would have stayed the same if HE hadn't found her. And he came to care about her so much when she was younger.

"I don't know what the FUCK'S her deal." he grumbled to himself as he started getting dinner ready, unaware of Catherine hearing him talking to himself.

'Has he finally lost his mind?' She scoffed. She curled up to rest, but couldn't help herself but think about her trainer.

She shuddered, her body feeling warm at the thought. Oh he was so kind and cared so much about her, but he was just a peasant.

She was a queen and deserved a king. Granted he was kind, caring, and helped her when she was young, that didn't change the fact that he was still a peasant. It just... just wouldn't be right!

But she felt her lips wetten at the thought of him.

"Catherine! Dinner's ready!" called Shawn.

She nodded and slithered out of the tent and over to the fire.

"You're dish is ready." smiled Shawn pointing to the food dish beside her.

She nodded, slithering over to the bowel and started eating.

Shawn ate from his own plate, but took notice of how she even had an arrogant pose as she ate.

'What I wouldn't do to knock her down a peg.' He thought bitterly.

He saw her stop eating her food and turn away with her nose in the air.

"What's wrong?" he asked with barely restrained anger in his tone.

'This is peasant food.' She thought bitterly, it just being average Pokemon Food, and threw it at him.

Shawn ducked and narrowly missed the dish from hitting his head and felt something in him snap.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled standing up with a scowl.

Catherine gasped and looked at him in shock from his outburst.

"What is your deal!? Do you hate me? Do you like treating me like dirt? Is that why you stay? You get some sick pleasure out of purposely PISSING me off?!" he exclaimed.

She looked down in shock and sadness. It wasn't that at all! She was about to cry out in protest, but saw him hold up a pokeball, hers to be exact.

"I'm gonna make it easier on both of us." he dropped it near her and sat back down.

She tilted her head in confusion at his action.

"You're free. If you think you're better off without me, then just leave." he spoke with a voice that showed he was tired and was waiting for her to make the next move.

No!

She... she didn't want that!

Shawn expected Catherine to turn her head and slither away, or even throw the pokeball back at him before retreating to the tent, but he never expected her to suddenly jump on top of him with incredible force.

She cried softly as she rubbed her face into his chest. 'I don't want to leave! Please don't make me leave!' she cried in her head as she knew he wouldn't understand her language.

"... what?!" He muttered in shock.

He didn't know why she was suddenly acting like this, but he saw her start to cry and couldn't help but bring his arm around her in a hug.

She just cried into her chest softly.

"What's with you? You hate me and now you want to stay?" muttered Shawn who was confused as hell.

'You called me your Princess when I was little, I wanted to fulfil your wish!' she thought, not knowing how to explain it. As she rubbed her head against his chest, his pokedex slipped out and opened up, accidentally turning on the built in translator that was one of the lesser known functions.

"I... I wanted to be your queen..." she cried "I... I got carried away... don't make me leave! Please!"

Shawn stared at her in shock as Catherine gasped. She spoke English. He could understand her!

'Uh oh.' She thought.

"What...did you just say?" he finally asked.

"You... you called me Princess when I was little. I wanted to be a queen when I got older."

"But, why have you been treating me like crap?" asked Shawn with a frown.

"I... I got carried away." She muttered.

"Carried away?" he replied with a look that said 'Bullshit'.

"Yes." She muttered, nodding "I thought of you as a peasant."

Shawn scowled at that and turned his head away from her.

She looked up at him sadly, wondering what he was thinking.

"How do I know you're serious? How do I know this isn't some joke of yours?" he asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"Why would I joke about this?" She asked, holding back tears.

"You never hesitated to treat me like crap, so how do I know you won't burst in laughter as soon as I accept that?"

She didn't know how to answer that, feeling super sad.

"You want me to believe that? Proof it to me right here, right now."

"How?"

"You want to be my queen, right? Do something a queen would do to her king."

Catherine's eyes widened at that, and blusher brightly "If... If it's you." She muttered. She turned her face towards him and moved her head forward pressed her lips against his.

He gasped, amazed at the act and that she actually DID it!

'She wasn't kidding after all.' he thought as she wrapped her tail around his waist and began to push her tongue into his mouth. He moaned softly, amazed at the taste.

He started to push his tongue against her and felt her shudder at the reaction. He was surprised to feel a wet spot grow on his pants, but it wasn't from him!

He trailed his hand down her side and reached underneath her until he stopped at where it was wet.

She moaned as his fingers brushed her pussy lips.

"You're...this wet for me?" Shawn asked as he kept rubbing her lips.

"Yes..." she panted, shuddering at his light touches.

That made him smile as he began to insert one finger into her warm pussy.

"Ahh~!" She moaned/gasped at the feeling.

"How long have you felt this way?" Shawn asked trailing kisses against her neck.

"Since... I was little." She squirmed.

"Since you were a little Snivy? Were you this wet since then?" Shawn asked with a grin.

"Thinking of you was the first time I came." She muttered.

"Ah, seems my little princess is a horny slut." teased Shawn.

"Am... not!" She glared, holding back her moans as she lay atop him.

"Oh really?" grinned Shawn before adding another finger to her wet folds and pumping them in and out.

"AH~!" she moaned.

"Then how come you're moaning from just two fingers? Are you eager for me to take your little flower?" grinned Shawn.

She whimpered at that, hating at how easily he played with her body.

"Consider this payback for all the times you've treated me like dirt." whispered Shawn before claiming her lips again.

She kissed back and gave in, letting him use her body however he wanted and just enjoyed it.

Seeing how she wasn't putting up a fight, he pulled her closer as her tail coiled tighter around him to signal her returning it.

He grinned as he massaged her clit while speeding up his fingers.

Catherine moaned and muffled her cries of bliss as her pussy tightened around his fingers and soaked them in her juices.

"Did you cum?" He grinned.

"Yes..." she panted.

"I think you owe me something then." Shawn grinned.

"What?" she gasped out.

"Returning the favour." He said, pointing down.

Catherine looked down and blushed at the large bulge he was sporting in his pants.

"Well?" Shawn asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

She lowered her head and grabbed the zipper with her mouth before pulling it down. She then used the end of her tail to reach in and started fishing it out of his pants.

Shawn hissed softly in pleasure from her cool, and slightly scaly, feeling tail wrap around his manhood as she pulled it out.

Catherine was stunned at the thick cock as it popped out and now stood at attention.

'How am I going to take that?' She wondered in shock.

She was hesitant on having it pierce her, but found herself licking the underside of it with her long tongue.

She was shocked that she had done that but... it... it did taste kind of good.

Shawn hissed as she began to wrap her long tongue around the cock while also slowly lowering her mouth onto it.

'Why does it taste so good?' She thought as she bobbed her head 'I... I shouldn't want this so much!'

She didn't to seem like a slut in front of Shawn, but she was starting to crave the salty taste even more.

'No no! What am I doing?!' She screamed at herself as she bobbed her head faster, sucking hard, and sometimes twisting her head to the side and bobbing like that so his cock pushed against the side of her mouth and his head rubbing against the inside her of cheek.

"Fuck! You must really like it." groaned Shawn as she wasn't letting up anytime soon.

Her answer was to moan around his cock, inside feeling embarrassed and hating how she seemed like a slut.

"Catherine, I'm gonna..." he was cut off from finishing as his seed erupted inside her mouth.

She moaned loudly as she began to suck up the cum, loving the taste 'Why does it have to be so good?' She whined mentally.

Shawn panted as Catherine licked up any excess cum and swallowed it all.

"You've got a great mouth." He grinned as he picked her up softly "Time for the main course."

Catherine nodded, but she was nervous as this would be her first time.

She gasped as she felt her pussy lips be spread by his cock head, shuddering as he went deeper.

He was halted in going further at feeling her hymen against the head.

"So my Princess is a virgin? Why am I not surprised?" He grinned.

She turned her head with a 'hmph', but Shawn began to gently kiss her neck while rubbing her side.

She moaned and shuddered at the touches, hating how he could play with her body perfectly, and didn't notice him breaking through her hymen until five seconds later.

"AH!" she cried out, biting her lips as tears came out from her eyes.

"It's okay." He whispered as he continued kissing and rubbing her body.

She started to feel the pain dull and started to moan as he held her up and brought her down on his cock.

"AH~!" She moaned, loving the feeling and shuddering as he sped up his thrusting and hit deep inside her.

"Fuck! Your pussy is great! It's like you're whole body is squeezing on me." groaned Shawn as he held her body there while trying to thrust upward at the right angle.

"So good!" She moaned 'C... Control yourself!' She mentally growled.

Shawn felt her wrap her tail around him, helping him go deeper into her tight pussy.

"You really ARE a little slut, aren't you?" He grinned.

"N...No!" she cried out, even though her wet walls were clenching around his cock as she rubbed her head against his neck.

"Yes you are." He grinned, speeding up more as he continued kissing and rubbing her body and making her body quiver kn pure pleasure "You're a QUEEN Slut! MY Queen Slut!"

Catherine moaned as she couldn't contain the joy she felt. 'His queen, HE CALLED ME HIS QUEEN!'

"Come on, say it." Steve grunted as he slowed down "Otherwise you won't get to cum, OR have MY cum." He grinned at his threat, seeing her eyes widen.

"No! Please, I'm your Queen slut, just don't stop!" she pleaded.

"Thats what I wanted to hear." He grinned, speeding up again.

Catherine didn't contain her moans and let them out for all to hear as she eagerly bounced on her trainer's cock. "Yes yes yes!" She moaned happily, going faster.

Shawn had to try and hold her in one pace as her bouncing nearly popped her off his cock as he felt her walls tighten up around even further.

"Oh you are so eager once you've admitted it." He chuckled, before grunting as he held back his orgasm.

"Cum inside. Inside." she panted.

"I'm not cumming first." Shawn grunted.

Catherine pouted at hearing that.

Shawn grinned and speed up, rubbing and kissing her body, desperate to make her cum.

'Must...not...CUM!' she tried to tell herself before her orgasm hit her on the last word and her juices sprayed on Shawn's lap.

"Fuck yea!" He grunted, cumming.

Catherine cried out at feeling the hot seed fill her womb and laid her head against his chest.

"That was fun." Shawn smiled, rubbing her head softly.

Catherine closed her eyes as she was exhausted from their lovemaking.

"Good night my Queen Slut." He whispered, kissing her forehead and following her to the realm of sleep.


	5. Sasha (Samurott) and Mark (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Sasha (Samurott) and Mark (Male)

Just to let you all know, it is possible to send in a trainer and pokemon who are the same gender, but me and my co-writer won't write a whole lot. Maybe once every while.

Also, it is possible to submit ideas for a trainer and two pokemon to be with them. But the pokemon must be either already caught by the trainer, or they are caught by the trainer by the end of the chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves with a young man who had long blonde hair with a red t-shirt and black jeans as he carried a small bag with him over his shoulder. Trotting behind him was a female Samurott who had her head held high.

This was Mark and Sasha. Pokemon trainer and his first ever, and only pokemon partner.

Because her skills were so good as an oshawott, that he figured he didn't need any others. And he was correct.

When he first got her, he had encountered a Rhydon when he went into a cave he stumbled upon.

He admits, he was a bit scared, but she took him down easily. She had managed to dodge his heavy strikes with her small form and got him directly in the face with a Water Gun.

She was not the strongest, but she was really good at getting critical hits and was very fast.

Ever since then, she had taken to keeping him safe whenever threat rose up. Kind of like a samurai, or a knight. It also helped her gain enough experience to become a Dewott and soon became a Samurott after a battle against a Snorlax.

"Hey Sasha." Mark called.

She walked up beside with her stance like a true knight.

"Sasha." He said, getting her attention again. She turned her head with complete focus. "It's getting kinda late, we should set up for the night soon." Mark explained.

She brought a paw up in a salute as she scoured the area for any other pokemon as he started unloading the tent.

Mark chuckled as he saw Sasha digging at the ground a bit, knowing she was being paranoid

He always found it cute how she would try and keep him safe when she was this paranoid even as an Oshawott.

"I think you're done Sasha!" He joked.

She stopped digging and walked over next to him before holding her head high to keep an eye all around him.

He smiled and reached out, rubbing her head lovingly. She tried to keep her hard gaze like a true knight, but couldn't help but smiled and rub her head against his hand.

"Like that girl?" He smiled.

She nodded her head, but pulled back with a blush under her fur as she tried to keep watch in case of any danger. 'I have to protect him.' She thought.

Mark sighed as Sasha paced around the area for enemies that weren't anywhere near them. Why did she have to be like this all the time?

'Sometimes I wished she'd lighten up.' he thought to himself as he finished pitching the tent up.

*with Sasha*

Said Samurott was satisfied to see there was no danger anywhere near their camp. Her master was safe.

'I must keep him safe. I am his knight, meaning I need to make sure no harm comes to him.' she thought.

But... but she wanted more.

She kept it to herself, but she had a dark secret. She loved and lusted after her trainer.

In fact, she often wished she were a human knight keeping him safe. Than her fantasy would play out in the dark ages with kings and queens with her being the personal knight to her trainer who was a prince. And then he would take her to his room, taking her.

She blushed as the images in her fantasy would always have him take her in his room where he always whispered sweet words into her ears.

'Like that would happen. I am his knight. I have sworn myself to keep him safe. But... is it wrong to want more?'

She shook her head and took her spot next to his tent as he was getting changed for sleep.

"Hey Sasha." He smiled as she reached him.

She nodded her head and blushed at seeing her trainer was shirtless and had on a pair of black shorts.

"Come on, time to get to sleep." He smiled. She nodded and sat down next to the tent to show she would sleep outside. "Aw come on Sasha, sleep inside for once."

Mark pouted at her that made Sasha feel like she was looking into the eyes of a newborn Pichu. She sighed, nodding.

"Great." smiled Mark as he headed back into the tent with Sasha behind him.

Sasha blushed slightly as she felt her trainer snuggled into her neck. "You know, your fur is really soft." he commented as he pulled her close before laying on the sleeping bag.

Sasha blushed a bit at that.

"Good night." smiled Mark as he turned the light off before laying his head on the pillow.

'Good night.' She thought.

Both closed their eyes to sleep.

*Few hours later*

Sasha began to open her eyes as she felt something behind her, more specifically, her behind. She look back and her eyes widened as she saw the bulge in her trainers boxers, the bulge poking her ass.

'Is...is he having a wet dream?' she wondered as he seemed to pull her closer with him smiling in his sleep.

"Sasha." He mumbled in his sleep, thrusting his hips in his sleep.

Said pokemon's eyes widened at hearing that. He was mumbling her name while having a wet dream!? Did... did he like her?

'NO! I am merely imagining such a thing.' she dismissed shaking her head. But the bulge nestled between her buttcheeks argued differently.

She tried to rotate her body, but Mark's grip was tighter than she thought. And her trying to move made his covered cock press against her rosebud making her freeze

"Mmm, Sasha?" Mark began to open his eyes and saw his partner wrapped tightly by his own arms. She just sat there frozen. He noticed he was poking something and looked down.

He blushed as he saw how hard he was. It also didn't help that he had a really vivid dream involving him and Sasha...mating. Along with said girl wrapped in his arms and pressed against his hard on. This explains it.

"Um, did you hear anything?" he asked as he was calling Sasha's name in the dream.

She nodded, trying not to look at him and hold back her blush while also keeping her tough girl face.

"Well, in that case." he grinned and moved her under him with him on top of her.

She gasped as she looked up at him in confusion.

"I think you need to loosen up a little more Sasha. Being paranoid about protecting me is bad for your health." spoke Mark looking her in the eye.

'B... But I have to protect you.' She thought.

He could tell what she was thinking from looking into her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well I think it's time to take a break. Besides, I like seeing your face when I do this." he was referring to a spot on her neck that always got her.

She shuddered, trying to hold back the pur that bubbled up her throat.

"Oh? Maybe this will do." this time he started rubbing her furry belly.

She moaned softly at that, shuddering happily.

"And this will really help." he smiled before moving his face close to hers and pressing his lips against hers.

Sasha gasped a bit as he kissed her. 'He's kissing me...he's really kissing me.' she chanted in her head as she felt her tough exterior melt away at the taste of his lips. She happily kissed back, moaning a bit.

Mark was glad Sasha was kissing back as he was worried she'd reject his advance. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled down at her.

Sasha was panting with her mouth opened as her body began to feel warm just from the kiss alone.

"Want me to keep going?" He asked with a smile.

Sasha could only nod as Mark began to trail light kisses down her neck. She moaned as he kissed and licked lower and lower. Soon he reached the spot in between her legs and began to trail kisses around the lips without touching them.

'He... he's kissing there!' She thought, moaning. She bucked her hips closer as she was eager for him to touch her spot.

"You want it girl?" He asked teasingly.

She nodded her head instantly.

He grinned, and leaned forwards to start to licking her pussy hungrily.

She gasped as a surge of pleasure raced up her spine and she let out a moan as he let his tongue drag across the outside of her pussy.

'Hmmmm. Pretty sweet.' Mark thought, happily eating her out more.

Sasha squirmed under her trainer's tongue as he happily licked even harder and faster than before. She was unable to hold back her pleasure, not use to it, and she screamed in pleasure as she came.

Mark was satisfied to see more of her juices splash out as Sasha shivered from her first ever orgasm.

"You taste very sweet Sasha." He smiled, licking up all of her cum.

She blushed as he kissed her again, this time he pushed his tongue into her mouth, giving her a chance to taste her own juices. 'I... taste good.' She thought.

Mark smiled as Sasha eagerly licked his fingers clean of her own juices before pulling his hand away. "Want more?" He asked.

She nodded her head eagerly as she reached down and spread the lips of her pussy.

He pulled his cock out of his boxers and aimed it at her pussy. "Just remember, it's gonna hurt." warned Mark.

Sasha nodded, willing to accept the pain. She had felt worse in battle.

Mark slowly began to push into the folds of her pussy as she gasped from the sensation.

'He... feels... so good.' She thought in amazement. His size was average, but the size difference between them made it more pronounced as it widened her pussy lips with ease.

'He... he won't fit!' she told herself as she felt her pussy be widened to it's limit.

Mark could tell he had reached the end and pulled back before pushing right back into the tight pussy.

"SA~!" Sasha gasped in pleasure.

"Wow Sasha. You're really tight." groaned Mark as her pussy felt like it hadn't been fucked for a long time.

She just moaned in reply, letting him use her body. 'I have trained for years to stay strong for him, but my body is giving in to his touch.' she thought as she continued to let out moan after moan. 'Well... I love him... and he is amazing...' she thought, moaning louder as he hit her g-spot.

"Fuck! You just got tighter." he groaned as he began to hasten his thrusts as he focused on the sensitive area.

Sasha soon screamed, firing a Water Gun by accident, as she came.

Mark watched as Sasha's juices sprayed out onto his cock as it made it easier to push in faster. He felt the dissipating Water Gun falling onto his back.

"Wow, you really are new to this." he joked.

She panted, looking away in embarrassment and moaning as he continued to fuck her.

"Man, it feels like you don't want to let go." he grunted as her insides were getting more warm and making it harder for him to push in farther. He then grunted as the tightness became too much, and he came.

Sasha moaned as the hot sperm rushed into pussy and began to fill her womb.

"I love you Sasha." Mark panted as he finished cumming, kissing her snout.

Sasha blushed bright red as she was pulled next to Mark as he cuddled his face into her fur. She tried to pull away, but he pinned her down "Sleepy." He muttered.

She sighed as it looked like she was stuck here for the night. 'But it's not that bad though.' She thought. She nuzzled her head next to his neck as she let sleep overcome her. Maybe taking a break like this from time to time wouldn't be so bad.


	6. Adeline (Vespiquen) and Cindy (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Adeline (Vespiquen) and Cindy (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves with a young girl who had long brown hair and wore a pink dress as she was tending to her small garden.

A Combee was hiding behind a tree, giggling. It flew out and hovered behind the girl who felt a presence behind her.

"Huh?" The girl muttered, turning around. The Combee quickly behind her again while quietly giggling to itself. The girl continued to turn around in confusion.

The same thing kept happening with the Combee loving this. Soon it fell to the floor laughing, unable to stop the laughter.

The girl finally spotted the Combee and smiled. "Hello sweety." She chuckled, pulling the Combee into a hug. The Combee nuzzled into the girl's arms as she walked over and sat down under the tree.

"You have fun Adeline?" The trainer asked with a smile.

"Com Combee."

The girl smiled and kissed the Combee's forehead.

The Combee had a light blush on her face as the girl rubbed the top of her head.

"Just think. When we grow up, you'll be a queen." smiled the girl.

'A queen?' The Combee thought.

"You'll be a beautiful Vespiquen." she smiled as she held the Combee up.

The Combee couldn't stop smiling; her trainer's grin was infectious.

"And I'll make sure you'll be the best queen ever!" she cheered spinning around with Adeline in her hands. Adeline looked down a bit sadly."What's wrong?" asked the girl seeing the gloomy look on her friend's face.

'I don't want to leave.' Adeline thought.

The girl brought Adeline down to her face and rubbed their foreheads together.

Adeline giggled at the feeling.

"There you go. It's not good to frown." smiled the girl.

Adeline couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

(Timeskip)

Adeline shook as she flew through the air. She could feel it. Her time for evolving was almost upon her. But she didn't want to be alone.

Beside her was her trainer who had grown up through the years.

She flew into Cindy's arms, shaking as she began to glow

"It's okay Adeline. Just let it happen." whispered Cindy rubbing the top part of Adeline's heads.

Adeline shuddered as she began to glow and change shape. Cindy had to let go as her friend's form began to grow taller and gain two limbs.

Soon she became Vespiquen. She took a moment to look over her new form as Cindy smiled.

"Wow, way to go Adeline!" Cindy smiled.

Adeline smiled as they shared a hug in happiness. She was glad she now had arms, it made everything so much easier. But it ended a little too soon for her as Cindy smiled in sadness.

She was sad because when a female combee becomes a vespiquen, she either needs to take over an occupied hive, or start from scratch and gather followers.

"Good bye Adeline." She muttered sadly "You need to go."

'No!' Adeline thought in panic.

"I know it hurts, but you're a queen now. You can have an army of followers who will take better care of you." spoke Cindy turning away.

'NO!' she thought, hugging Cindy tight.

"Adeline?" spoke Cindy in confusion. The new Vespiquen shook her head, clearly showing she did not want Cindy to leave. "But don't you want to be a queen?" asked Cindy.

'Not if you're not MY queen.' Adeline thought, just shaking her head as an outer answer.

Cindy was surprised as Adeline flew up to her face and held her cheeks with her new arms. "A... Adeline?" She muttered nervously. Adeline closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against Cindy's.

Cindy gasped in surprise at the contact. "W...What's Adeline...doing?' she thought in shock. 'She... She's kissing me?!'

Adeline could tell her trainer was shocked and rubbed her cheek as she held the kiss.

Cindy's eyes fluttered closed, and kissed back gently.

Adeline pulled back as tears of joy dripped from her eyes.

Cindy blinked a few times before she looked up at Adeline in confusion.

'Being queen is pointless if I have to leave you.' she thought in her mind. She then hugged her trainer happily.

"You don't want to leave, do you?" asked Cindy who rubbed Adeline's back. Adeline nodded in reply. "But what could be better than being a queen?" she asked.

Adeline grasped Cindy's hands, trying to answer. She gestured to Cindy and pointed to where her heart was.

"You love me?"

Adeline nodded in reply.

Cindy was stunned as Adeline hugged her closer with their faces closer.

Adeline was smiling wide as she took in Cindy's beauty. 'She was cute, but now she's truly beautiful.'

Cindy didn't know what to do. 'Has Adeline always felt this way? She really prefers me over an entire hive?' she thought. She felt her heart beat faster at that.

Adeline moved her arms across Cindy's body as she soaked up her trainer's body.

'So slim...So soft...So cute...So sexy.' She thought. She pressed her lips against Cindy's again as her arms lightly squeezed her trainer's ass.

Cindy gasped in amazement. "A...Adeline!" What are you doing?" gasped Cindy with a blush on her face.

The Vespiquen replied by squeezing her ass again. Cindy blushed and saw Adeline lick her lips before kissing her a third time. Cindy shuddered, unsure what to do and how to react.

Adeline pulled back and moved down to where she was facing Cindy's chest and began to lightly rub her breasts.

Cindy moaned as her covered breasts were massaged roughly.

Adeline noticed the erect nipples and began to lightly pinch them.

"A... Adeline!" She moans.

Adeline stuck her tongue out and began to lick her nipples while still pinching them.

Cindy shuddered as she felt her covered breasts be assaulted by her Pokémon.

Adeline grew tired of the clothing and pulled back to reach the bottom of it and pulled it over her head.

Cindy blushed as her chest was revealed.

Adeline stared at the breasts with a little drool coming from her mouth. She lunged forwards, capturing her nipple in her mouth and sucking.

"AH!" gasped Cindy as Adeline held nothing back and ran her wet tongue across her erect nipples. "A... Adeline!" she moaned.

Cindy held her partner closer as the pleasure was racing up her body.

Soon Adeline began to kiss down her body.

Cindy shuddered and felt her pokemon reach her shorts.

The Vespiquen grinned and pulled the shorts down slowly, revealing in each inch of skin that was revealed

Cindy started to blush in embarrassment as her pokemon gazed at her panties.

She tore the thin material, making her pussy be revealed.

Cindy brought her hands down to cover her bare pussy, but Adeline grabbed her trainers and held them away.

"Adeline...this is embarrassing." muttered Cindy.

The Vespiquen just smiled and shoved her face into her trainers pussy.

"AAHHH!" cried out Cindy as she felt Adeline's tongue trail across the outside of her pussy.

The Vespiquen grinned and happily began to lap at her trainers 'honey'.

Cindy moaned and panted as Adeline held nothing back.

The 1st stage hungrily ate out her trainer, wanting desperately to show her love.

Cindy couldn't contain her moans and let Adeline continue her licking. She soon shuddered and came hard.

Adeline eagerly lapped up the juices, not wanting to miss a single drop.

Cindy could barely stand now, moaning and panting.

Adeline grinned and laid back and pointed to the middle part of her lower section in between the hexagons, which is where a Vespiquen's reproductive genitalia was located at.

Cindy got on her knees in front of Adeline looking a bit confused.

Adeline pointing to the middle part where a pink slit could be seen if one looked close enough.

"You... want me to lick you?" She asked nervously.

Adeline nodded.

Cindy gulped and nervously got to work. She spread the lips apart and was stunned that she was actually doing this with the one she considered her best friend. She let her tongue out and gently brushed it against her pussy.

Adeline gasped from the feeling as Cindy kept up a light pace with her tongue. The taste was so good... so sweet and tangy. It almost felt like she was tasting real honey. So she continued to lick at the pussy in front of her eagerly.

Vespiquen buzzed in pleasure. 'S... so good!' She thought.

Cindy noticed the buzz of pleasure and started pushing her tongue into the tight snatch. It was so strange, but so so good! She couldn't get enough!

Adeline squirmed under Cindy's tongue as her trainer was eating he rout like a starved animal! She... she couldn't take it!

"Vespi!" she cried out as her pussy clenched around Cindy's tongue and she came.

Cindy happily licked up her lovers cum.

Adeline panted in bliss at what just happened. 'Amazing.' She thought.

Cindy crawled next to her and held her close. "You know, I don't think we should be trainer and pokemon anymore."

Adeline looked at Cindy in hurt.

"I think lovers sounds more sweeter." she smiled before kissing Adeline.

Adeline happily kissed back, she was so... so happy!

They pulled back, even though Adeline wanted to keep going, as Cindy smiled and held her close. "I guess this makes you MY queen, uh?"

Adeline nodded happily in reply. 


	7. Rex (Arcanine) and Sheila (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Rex (Arcanine) and Sheila (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Woo hoo!" cheered a black haired girl whose hair went down to her back as she wore a white t-shirt with blue jean shorts on with white sneakers on her feet. In her hand was a pokeball to show her newly acquired pokemon.

"I did it! I caught a Dratini!" She cheered. She jumped up and down in joy before making her way to where she set up camp. "This is so awesome." She grinned.

What she failed to notice was a pair of eyes that belonged to a certain fire-type. It was an Arcanine.

It did its impression of a smile as it watched the female look joyful at her recent catch. He had been following this girl for weeks.

She had grabbed his attention one day when he saw her get excited over catching a Drowzee. Her cheerful nature seemed to stick to him like a String Shot. So, he decided to take her.

That's right. He had been enraptured by her joyful nature and always found his warm cock aching every time he imagined what she would look like panting underneath him with a blush on her face. He could feel himself get hard just thinking about it.

'Calm down. She will be my mate by the end of this night.' he thought to himself before he began to follow her.

The 'Legendary Pokemon' watched the girl setup her camp with a grin. He watched her bend down to grab something and got a full view of her ass.

'I want it!' He thought lustfully. He made his way over as she stood back up and nudged her hand with his wet nose.

"Huh?" The girl said aloud as she looked down. What greeted her was the face of an Arcanine whose tail wagged behind him.

"Hello." She smiled at him.

He barked before nuzzling his nose against her cheek.

She giggled, hugging him a bit. "What's a pokemon like you doing here?" she asked with smile as she scratched behind his ear.

He replied with a bark and buried his head between her breasts.

"Hey! Stop that!" she exclaimed pushing his head back.

Arcanine growled, pinning her down beneath him.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed trying to push the fire-type off her.

He replied by pulling her shorts off with his paw, his red member throbbing in the open.

Sheila gasped at seeing the swollen member as it twitched in the cool air and didn't even register he ripped her shirt open until she felt his tongue licking at her breasts. She moaned, unable to help herself as her head fell back.

The Arcanine let his tongue sweep across her nipples as his swollen member was aching for release, but he wanted to make sure she was nice and wet so he didn't hurt her.

Sheila shuddered, unused to the pleasure, and moaning.

The Arcanine then started to trail down her stomach with his wet tongue.

The trainer giggled lightly as his tongue tickled.

"Stop, hahahaha! That tickles!" she laughed.

Arcanine didn't stop, going lower and lower.

"AH!" gasped Sheila as he was now licking around her panty covered groin.

He grinned, lapping at her pussy.

"AH!" cried Sheila as the feeling of his wet tongue lapping at her covered pussy was a new feeling to her.

Arcanine pawed at her panties, ripping them. Before he could go further, he reeled back as Sheila flicked his nose with two fingers.

"No! Bad Arcanine!" spoke Sheila with a frown on her face.

He growled at her, before doing what he wanted. Before he could pin her, she surprised him by grabbing his paw and flipped him onto his back.

"Hmmm?" He muttered, tilting his head.

"Look here fella. I don't know what your deal is, but if you try anything I don't want, I WILL show you a woman's wrath." she promised narrowing her eyes.

Arcanine nodded, whimpering in shock.

"Now then, what's the big idea? Why are you suddenly wanting to fuck me?" asked Sheila putting her hands on her hips.

Arcanine barked, trying to get across what he wanted. He pawed at the ground and showed his swollen member as he tried to get across that he wanted her as a mate.

"You want me to be your mate?" Sheila gasped, Arcanine nodding. She bit her lip as she was surprised. She had never done it with a boy before, so she was still a virgin when it came to sex. But this was so flattering, and his hardness was very tempting.

"Well, that's flattering, but I'm still a virgin."

Arcanine licked her cheek with want.

Sheila blushed and stared at the massive member before sighing and making her choice. "Fine." She sighed.

The Arcanine smiled and pushed her to the ground in eagerness.

"Ah!" She gasped at the sudden act.

He licked her cheeks while rubbing his canine cock near her pussy.

Sheila blushes, but nodded.

He lined the tip of his cock up with her pussy before he slowly pushed into her.

She moaned at feeling pushed so wide open.

He stopped himself as he could feel her hymen in front of his cock and saw Sheila was having a hard time adjusting to the massive member. He licked her nipple soothingly.

Sheila panted as she saw the Arcanine try to calm her down with his tongue licking her nipple. She smiled, and kissed his nose lightly.

He licked her cheek as her body began to relax and he slid another inch into her pussy.

"G... Good boy!" she gasped in pleasure.

She was stunned at how hot the cock felt in her pussy and moaned out louder as he slid in another two inches. "Yes! Go on baby!" She moaned.

The Arcanine groaned as he started to push in more till only his knot was left.

"Do it!" She gasped in need.

He growled as he pushed the entire knot right into her virgin pussy.

"AAAAHHHHH!" She screamed in slight pain.

He stopped and stayed where he was so she could take some time to adjust.

'So... so big!' Sheila gasped. The feeling of the entire cock filling her was amazing! Her body was tingling with so much heat it was like she was on fire. She moaned as she thrust against him lightly.

His size and strength though were overpowering as he started to growl and push in as far as he could.

"YES YES!" she moaned in amazement.

The Arcanine growled as he easily slammed and made Sheila pant in ecstasy as he threw his whole body weight into each thrust. She moaned under him, withering in ecstasy.

"Don't stop! DON'T STOP!"

Arcanine grinned, licking her nipples and neck as he sped up his thrusts. He wanted to cum, to claim his mate as his, but he wanted her to feel good first.

"Keep going!" panted Sheila.

He nodded, pounding her nearly savagely.

Sheila felt her eyes roll back into her head as her pussy was going numb from the pounding. 'So... good...' she thought, her body bucking from all the pleasure she felt.

The Arcanine growled as his knot began to expand to show that he was about to cum.

Sheila screamed as she came, her tightening pussy being the last thing Arcanine needed. He howled as he came, filling her womb and pussy.

Sheila let her tongue hang out as spurt after spurt of hot fresh cum was shot into her pussy.

"Yes!" she moaned.

The Arcanine held his knot inside her until his sperm stopped filling her insides. As his cock stopped cumming, he slowly slid it out.

Sheila moaned at feeling the cock leave her and felt the hot cum leak out of her.

Arcanine smiled and lay down next to her, licking her cheek.

"Wow, that was intense." panted Sheila rubbing the top of the fire-types head with a smile. He nodded with a grin. "You are SO coming with me on my journeys." she grinned sitting up and nuzzling against his head.

He just grinned back and barked.

"But first, a name. How about Rex?"

The Arcanine barked, showing his like for the name.

"Alright, Rex it is." smiled Sheila rubbing her nose against his. Rex grinned, licking her cheek.

(Timeskip)

Sheila smiled, rubbing her expanded stomach. It had been three months since she and Rex had crossed the line, and his sperm was potent enough to knock her up. Yes that surprised her, but she didn't mind.

She was sitting against her a tree as Rex licked her cheek and smiled at seeing the expanded belly.

"Love you Rex." She whispered.

He nuzzled his head against her cheek as in to say 'I love you too.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Remember, we can do the same Pokemon twice, but the scenario will be very different. Try and be clear on which Pokemon, and what scenario you want to see, it does help.


	8. Boxer(Scrafty)and Punk Girl Lilian

The life of PokeSexuals

Boxer (Scrafty) and Punk Girl Lilian (Female)

First time I am doing an NPC trainer, won't be the last.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Booyah! Take that sucka!" called a girl as she had won another battle against a trainer. "Come back only when you get stronger." She taunted them.

The other trainer frowned at her before leaving with his pokemon.

"Good job Boxer." She called to her pokemon. Her pokemon was a fully evolved Scrafty.

Boxer goes to hug his trainer. Lillian smiled and gladly hugged him while her black tank top did nothing to keep her chest from pressing up against Boxer's chest.

Boxer blushed a bit from feeling her firmness on him. The soft feeling always got to him whenever he wanted a hug from his trainer.

Lillian giggles from her pokemons cuteness. She might like to be a rebel and arrogant as a trainer, but Boxer always looked cute when he blushed like that.

"I think you earned your reward." she grinned.

Boxer looks upward towards her when she mentioned a reward.

Lillian licked her lips before she pressed her lips against his.

Boxer blushed even more as his trainer kisses him. A little thing they liked to keep secret was that when Lillian came of age, she started to 'reward' him after each battle. This started out as harmless kissing, but then went to groping her and before you know it, he had screwed her. Ever since then, this is what he would be given after each successful battle.

Boxer then placed his hands onto her chest, fondling them.

"Ooh, someone's eager." grinned Lillian as she let Boxer rub and squeeze her breasts while she rubbed her hands against his chest.

Boxer feels her soft hands feeling around his body as he keeps attention to her breasts.

Lillian looked down and was satisfied to see the bulge behind the yellow skin that made it look like he was wearing pants. She placed her hand on his bulge and starts stroking it gently.

Boxer blushed even more as his bulge started to get harder in his trainer's hand.

"Would you like more?"

Boxer could only groan as in to say 'Yes.'

"Alright then." She took him towards a secluded spot. She dragged him into her tent before slipping the yellow skin down and smiled at seeing his pink member stand at attention.

Boxer smiles at his trainer as it stands out in front of her.

"Yummy." she grinned before licking the underside of it.

Boxer shudders from the feeling.

Lillian grinned and began to lick both sides with her tongue. The flavor still as nice as it was before.

'The smell is from the fight, but it's so good.' she thought.

Boxer moans from the feeling, blushing intensively.

She pulled her tongue away and began to move her mouth over the whole member.

Boxer made a moan pokemon makes as she encircles his member with her lips.

She bobbed her mouth over the length, licking all around it to take as much of the taste as she could.

Boxer places his hands on his trainer's head and rubs her hair.

Lillian took that as the chance to speed up and surprised him by grabbed his waists and began to move his hips forward, making it look like he was face fucking her head.

Boxer shuddered as she grabbed him and pushed him forward, making him gasp.

'Gonna...cum.' he thought as the tip of his cock was hitting the back of her throat.

Lillian can sense that he's close, so she begins rubbing his balls.

Boxer cried out as his dick twitched in her mouth and she began to feel his seed fill her mouth.

Lillian murred at the familiar taste. She eagerly swallowed the seed before pulling away with a plop.

"That was good Boxer." She complimented him.

Boxer smiled, but saw her stand up and unzip her shorts before stepping out of them, revealing her bare pussy with no panties as she laid on her sleeping bag and held her legs open.

Boxer blushes as he began crawling towards her snatch, when he arrive he begins lapping his tongue along her folds.

"Ah! Right there! Don't stop!" moaned Lillian as she shook her hips closer to Boxer's mouth.

Boxer obliged happily and pushed in deeper.

Lillian moaned at feeling Boxer's tongue push deeper into her wet snatch.

Boxer stops his licking and climbs on top of her.

"Come on. Fuck me!" moaned Lillian.

Boxer grins and angles his shaft before plunging in.

"AAAHHH!" moaned Lillian as Boxer was reminded of her hot and wet snatch as he pulled back and thrusted back in.

He hugs her chest as he thrust back and forth gently.

Lillian moaned louder as Boxer's hug also squeezed her breasts and made her pussy tighten up around his cock.

Boxer moaned at the same time within her from the tightening.

Lillian let her tongue dangle out as Boxer did nothing to stop his hips from moving.

He noticed the tongue, so he climbed up to her and kissed her.

She eagerly returned it as his thrusts started to go faster and faster.

His cock enters and exits her pussy as he went in harder.

Lillian could feel Boxer's cock start to twitch and was bracing herself as her own limit was coming.

Boxer tries to hold back as long as he can to show her how strong he is.

"Boxer, don't hold back. Remember, give me all ya got." grinned Lillian.

With that, Boxer groans as he unloads his seed into her.

Lillian let out a silent cry of bliss as her orgasm hit her like a charging Rhydon and felt the hot sperm shoot into her womb. She held Boxer tightly for support a they rode their orgasms.

Boxer felt his cock start to stop shooting his seed as he slipped out and climbed off his trainer and tried to catch his breath.

Lillian was trying to catch her breath as well after the scene.

"Wow...someone saved a lot up..." panted the punk girl at seeing the amount of sperm drip from her pussy.

Boxer blushed and looked away too embarrassed.

Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna get knocked up." grinned Lillian draping an arm over his shoulder.

Boxer smiled at her warm feeling.

(Timeskip-7 months later)

Lillian wakes up after a long night. She carefully sat up and smiled as Boxer was sleeping beside her. One of his arms draped onto her swollen belly.

She placed her hand on it as well. "Damn, I was sooo wrong." she chuckled rubbing the belly with a smile. Wondering if it was a boy or a girl.


	9. Spitfire (Flygon) and David (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Spitfire (Flygon) and David (Male)

Just to warn you, that I will do yaoi ones in the future, so no flamers.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

David checks his skydiving gear as he prepares his latest jump. He was 6'1" in height and had a pale complexion with short black hair and green eyes. He wore an olive drab green flight suit, sealed olive drab helmet with a respirator, and had a black parachute bag.

"Whew, this will be the first time I've ever done this." David said to himself as he prepares himself physically and mentally for the event. What he was talking about was the fact this would be his first ever High Altitude Low Opening drop. He had done hundreds of jumps, but this would be much different.

With that he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stepped off the platform. He felt the whipping wind on his face as he saw the clouds all around him. He stares at the slowly growing land as he plummets back down to the ground.

'Ok. Time to slow down.' he thought pulling the cord. But he felt nothing happens as he's still plummeting down at the same speed. "What the?" He pulls again, but still nothing.

"Fuck He tried pulling the extra cord on the other side. But he finds even that is not working, panic builds within him.

'I can't believe it! I'm gonna die!' he thought to himself as the ground was getting closer. He closed his eyes as he awaits the inevitable. But he suddenly felt the wind direction change as he felt something near him as he could tell he was going up.

Confused, he opened his eyes to a something green blocking his view. "What the-" he mumbled as he looked up. He looked to see a Flygon carrying him in the air.

Said pokemon smiled down at him as it continued to fly through the air with him in its arms.

"Um..Thank you for saving me!" David cried out to he as it flies.

The Flygon kept flying and spotted its nest up ahead.

David soon fell down and hit something quite loud and turned to see that he's in some kind of nest. "Is..this your home?" he asked the Flygon who landed near him.

It nods its head, seemingly able to understand David a little. While it's neat, it's empty.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked in confusion as to why here and not on the ground.

The Flygon just walked over before laying its head on David's lap.

David looks slightly shocked as it's action, but doesn't seem to mind as he pet the dragon's head. It purred as David scratched behind its ear and rolled onto its back to nuzzle closer.

'Quite affectionate.' he thought as he rubs the Flygon's chin. It moved its body up to get him to rub lower. He complied without problem as he rubs its neck to the base.

It moved its body up more as he was now rubbings its belly. It's face was close enough to nuzzle him as he rubs it.

David saw it move up as his hand was now dangerously close to a spot between its legs. "What..What are you doing?" He looks at the Flygon.

Said pokemon moved up to where David's hand now felt something wet in his hand. He looked to see his hand touching her folds, proving for a fact that it's a female.

"Uh, I think I better head out." spoke David trying to slip out from under her body.

The Flygon gently moved her body so he is prevented from moving.

"Come on, time to get up." he spoke trying to push her off him. But the Flygon's body was too heavy to lift off him as she still nuzzles him. "What are you doing?" He ask her.

She answered by licking his cheek as her lower body began to rub against his pants.

He yelped as he feels her texture rubbing it, he looks at her face for answers. She was smiling as she kept licking his cheek while grinding her wet snatch against his leg.

He shuddered as he tried to crawl away from her. He can't help but feel flattered by her warmness. A thought came to his mind as he notices the dragons attitude.

'Is...is she in heat?"

His answer came in the act of her pressing her lips against his. A purr rumbled down her throat as she did this.

'I guess I got no choice.' thought David as he rubbed her cheek and tried to move his lips with hers.

She purrs even louder as he went along with it willingly. She put her small arms on his chest as she started to push her tongue into his mouth. She twirls around her tongue as she made out with the human.

David was stunned as her long tongue entered his mouth and tried to move his against hers. Her tongue was too strong and pushed his back.

She pulled back and didn't wait before she started to pull the zipper down with her mouth.

He was shocked when he saw her do this. He never expected this to happen.

She managed to get his pants unzipped and used her claws to reach in and grabbed his cock.

He moans as he feels her claws grasp around his member, gasping at the feeling.

She pulled back and lowered her head down and began to lick around his cock with her long tongue.

David softly moans as her tongue licked around his shaft.

The Flygon could smell the musk start to come out and felt her pussy get wetter.

David feels like petting her, so he placed his hand on her head gently.

She took that as a sign to keep going and slid her whole mouth onto his cock.

He shudders as he rubs her cheeks and ears softly, smiling at the texture.

"So...hot..." he groaned out as his dick was hitting the back of her throat as she bobbed her head. She kept this up for a few more movements before pulling back. He looked at her with a confused expression.

She was blushing at him as she moved herself over his shaft and looked at him with a pleading expression.

"Just...take it easy. I've never done this before." admitted David with a blush.

Flygon places her head on top of his and rubs him softly for comfort before lowering down slowly.

He groaned as his cock felt her wet and hot walls surround the sides.

She shuddered as she feels the cock slide into her folds. A soft pleasurable cry came out of her.

He groaned as she slowly slid up before sliding back down on his cock.

She wrapped her wings around him in a tent-like manner as if to make them feel closer.

He felt how soft they were and watched as the Flygon began to go faster on his dick.

"O-okay, that's enough. Lift off." David told her.

She looked at him in confusion, but did so and moaned as she slid off his cock

"Thanks, I would've cum in you if you hadn't." He said in relief.

That peaked her interest before she began to rub the dick with her ass as she lined it up with her asshole

"H..hey. What are you doing?"

She grinned before lowering herself and letting out a moans at feeling his cock slip into her anus.

He gasped at the feeling of her anal muscles squeezing him. "I'm..cumminh! he cried out as his sperm began to shoot into her.

She moaned as her own orgasm came as well. Her juices splashed onto his groin as both of them panted from their release.

"That was... actually nice." He admitted to her.

She smiled and laid her head down on his chest with a content purr.

He blushed and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Hmm, it might be nice to give you a name. Calling you Flygon seems kinda bland." he muttered.

She purred at that suggestion as she waits.

"How about...Spitfire?"

She purred louder at the name, clearly enjoying it.

"Spitfire it is." he smiled rubbing her head.

She got up as he finished petting her. He looked at her in confusion. She picked him up and took flight again.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

She smiled as she left her nest and flew lower to the ground. She brought him to the ground, and let him go on it.

"Thanks." he smiled. He was prepared to walk off, but then he heard soft whimpering. He turned to see her sad expression as if she's telling him something.

"You don't want me to go, do you?" he asked.

She continues to whimper as she stood there.

David reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball.

Spitfire's eyes focused on the device. "This could solve your problems, but I won't do it if you don't want to."

She walked forward and tapped her nose against it. The Flygon materialize into the pokeball. It shook once, then the light stopped.

"Looks like we're a team, Spitfire." smiled David. He placed the pokeball in his pocket and returned home.


	10. Yamatai (Ninetails) and Sam (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Yamatai (Ninetails) and Sam (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was plunging his icepick as he climbs up the snowy mountains. He was 5'2" and had a light brown complexion with short black hair and brown eyes. His clothing consisted of a orange shirt with a blue snow jacket, thick black pants, and snow boots with some mountain climbing gear.

He feels a gust blow past him and he turned his head to see a large snow cloud heading his way.

"I gotta find some cover." he muttered to himself.

He reached a climbing point and walked along a path in search for any shelter. Luckily he spotted a cave opening. He enters the cave without hesitation. Taking a sigh of relief.

"I'm lucky."

Being in this cave helps against the cold somewhat, but it doesn't do much with the breeze.

"I need to start a fire."

He was able to gather some discarded wood he found in the cave and made a bundle. He tries starting it, but found some difficulty doing so.

"I got just the thing." he grinned reaching into his bag. Out he took a pokeball which contains a pokemon who can do the job.

"Come on out Yamatai!" he called throwing it into the air. Out came a Ninetales. "Yamatai, care to give me a spark?" asked Sam.

She yipped out happily and made a small ember on the campfire.

"Good girl." smiled Sam rubbing her head. Sam thought about putting her back in her pokeball, but then he thought about the outside. It'll probably be some time before it clears up and he could use some company.

"Care to join me?" he asked patting the spot next to him.

She makes a smile and sat down next to him, laying her head in his lap.

He leaned his head back against the all and let the warm glow of the fire keep them cozy.

He pet her soft and beautiful fur as they relax through the snowstorm.

Sam felt Yamatai rubbing her head in his lap, near his groin.

"Uh, girl? Can you move your head back?" requested Sam.

Yamatai didn't listen as she kept up her nuzzling, Sam kinda twitches from the touch. He grabbed her muzzle and lifted her up. "Let's just try to warm up by the fire."

She whined and licked his cheek, her face red.

"Yamatai, calm down." spoke Sam as she climbed on him, not stopping her licking.

She doesn't let up as she nuzzled him and rubbed his loins with hers, he can feel wetness there and she seems to be panting a bit.

"Yamatai, are you-?" started Sam who didn't want to believe it.

She panted hot breaths as she can feel him getting hard from her grinding.

'Uh oh, she's in heat.' thought Sam as her licking started to get a little rougher.

She eventually was able to impressively unzip his pants, exposing his erection.

Sam saw her stare at it with a glazed look in her eyes and couldn't stop her as she let her tongue lightly lick one of the sides of it. He shudders from the feeling of it as it was long and wet, thoughts ran through his head as this happened.

'I can't believe she's actually doing this.' he thought before groaning as Yamatai moved her mouth over half his dick.

Yamatai takes half of it and gently licked around his length.

Sam's breathing was getting heavier as he was stuck and couldn't move because his body was racked with pleasure.

Yamatai then lifted her mouth off before climbing on to him, his length close to her hole as she stares at him with pleading eyes.

"Yamatai, maybe we should stop." spoke Sam who didn't know if they should cross that line.

Yamatai shook her head and began lowering herself downward onto him.

Sam was about to try and speak, but it got stuck in his throat at feeling the incredibly hot feeling engulfing his cock.

Yamatai murs out from his thickness as she reaches halfway down before sliding up and down.

Sam gasped at the feeling of his dick scraping against her walls and couldn't help but bucked his hips to the feeling. Despite his reluctance, Sam can't deny that she is very tight and warm inside. He hugged Yamatai close to him so she can share the warmth.

"Fuck! It's so hot!" he groaned out as his bucking hips met up with her downward sliding.

Yamatai moans out happily as her trainer lightens up and went along, she licked him on the lip for gratitude. Sam though surprised her by grabbed her face before pressing his lips against hers. Yamatai made a surprise yip, but relaxed and kisses him back.

Sam began to thrust upward with more vigor to meet up with her bouncing.

She howls and let loose her climax on his cock.

He grunted and held her down as his own sperm shot straight into her hot pussy.

She murs as his seed flows into her pussy, she nuzzles his cheek affectionately.

"Uh, Yamatai? We're not done yet." grinned Sam as he sat up with his dick still inside her.

Yamatai looks a little shocked at her words as she is lifted up.

Sam lifted her up and made her get on all fours before he got on his knees and pulled back before slamming into her.

She yipped from the thrust, but moans in complete pleasure as he thrust back and forward.

"You sure are a naughty bitch aren't you?" Sam spoke as he didn't let up with moving his hips back and forth.

She wrapped her tails around his body and pulls him deeper in her, shuddering from his length.

"Well if you want to act like a horny bitch I'll fuck you like one!" he slammed his dick as deep as he could reach before his second load shot into her.

Yamatai let out a loud cry as their second orgasm hits them, causing both of them to collapse on their front side. Both panted as Sam slipped out of Yamatai's pussy.

His cum still drips out her pussy as she laid down to rest a bit.

"Whoo, sorry, lost myself there." panted Sam.

Yamatai smiles as she went to Sam and gently licked his cheek in affection.

He smiled and rubbed her head before shivering as he felt a little cool breeze come in.

Yamatai notices this and walked over and laid on top of him, wrapping her tails around her.

Sam smiled as she was warm and wrapped his arms around her.

He fell asleep surrounded by the warmth she gave him.

(6 months later)

Sam smiled as he and Yamatai were snuggling together in their home. Her belly noticeably larger than usual.

"Can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl." smiled Sam as Yamatai licked his cheek.


	11. Shadow (Mightyena) and Jeffrey (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Shadow (Mightyena) and Jeffrey (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late at night, light rain pattered on the outside roof. A figure could be seen walking through the rain in a brown trench coat to stay dry.

He went to a house and took out his keys, intending to open the door to the house.

He stopped though as he heard some kind of whimpering close by. He turned to his left to see a dark figure low to the ground in the rain. He cautiously stepped forward, but made sure he could run if necessary. He eventually was able to recognize the dark fur of a Mightyena lying on the floor.

He walked a little closer as the dark pokemon wasn't making any odd moves towards. He came close enough so he'll be able to pet its fur.

The Mightyena raised its head, but just watched as the man patted her fur.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked it softly.

The Mightyena whimpered as the man could hear what sounded like growling coming from her midsection.

"Oh." He let out as he realizes the situation. 'Little fella must be starving.' he thought.

He smiled as he got a idea how to solve her problems. "I have some food in my house." He suggested.

It lifted its head as the man stood up and gestured to his home. He gestured the dark wolf to follow him as he went to his home, unlocking door. The Mightyena stood up on wobbly legs before following him.

He is saddened as he sees the weaker pokemon struggle as she walked wobbly to his home. He went ahead and poured a bowl full of pokemon food before setting it down in front of the weak pokemon. He saw the pokemon immediately went to town on the bowl.

The Mightyena emptied the bowel in seconds as the man refilled the bowl again. And soon it went to it like last time.

The man continued to refill the bowl and was glad to see the pokemon eat it up, but was sad that a pokemon was out there hungry.

'If I send it out, it might just go hungry again.' He thought to himself as he watch it eat.

Seeing how he lived by himself, he had some extra room around his home.

"Hey, would you like to stay here alongside me then fend for yourself outside?"

The Mightyena tilted its head at the man's offer.

"You won't have to worry about finding food or being alone anymore." He told it.

The Mightyena yipped at hearing that while its tail began to wag.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he rubbed its head softly.

The pokemon rubbed its head against his hand as he walked over to the couch to sit down. The Mightyena followed him and lays next to his feet.

He smiled and started to take his trench coat off now that he was in doors.

He wasn't athletic, nor was he overweight, he has a normal build with a white shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. He's a quiet type, but has a kind and gentle soul inside.

He placed the coat over the arm of the couch and relaxed, he then felt the Mightyena on the couch as well. It caught him off guard, but he payed it no mind as he relax.

"Now that you'll be staying with me, I think you'll need a name." spoke the man. He thought about one and asked, "What do you think of Shadow?"

It yipped and let its tongue out as its tail wagged in joy.

He smiled at the sight as he rubs its head with his hand. "Shadow it is."

The Mightyena however rolled over onto its back so he could rub its stomach, and he got a good look at its gender. He reached his hand forward, but saw it's feminine folds on it's lower body, implying it's female.

"So you're a girl." muttered the man in slight surprise.

Shadow nodded her head in response.

He smiled and went to rub her stomach as she wanted him let out a happy yip as her tail wagged and the man rubbed her belly.

He smiled at her reaction and also grow curious at what she did next. She started rubbing her head against his thigh as her wagging went faster.

He kept petting her as he rubs her down there, not paying mind to it.

"Uh, girl? You might wanna slow down." advised the man.

She stays where she is and wags her tail happily. She nuzzled her head where it was laying on as the man started to feel his groin react to the rubbing.

He stares at her while this happens. "Is it okay to do this? It's not illegal but.." he spoke out.

Shadow began to notice something under his pants and looked at in confusion.

He was already aware what happened and decided that there's nothing wrong with it and began to slowly unzip his pants.

Shadow watched as he started to free his cock from his underwear and stared at the erect member in front of her.

He was fully blushing after it was fully out, Shadow's eyes beaming with intrigue.

'I know just how to thank him.' thought Shadow before taking a small sniff and getting hit with the musky scent coming from his cock.

He can see her fur shuddering from his scent hitting her nose.

Shadow took a few licks of his shaft to get a taste of it. It was slightly bitter, but it's scent was making her want more. She started licking even more eagerly.

The man groaned at the wet and hot feeling that was Shadow's mouth.

Soon Shadow opened her mouth starting to take his member in her.

"AAHHH!" moaned the man as Shadow eagerly trailed her tongue over the cock.

Shadow smiled as much as she can as she kept going.

"Ah! S-Shadow!" moaned the man as he clutched the couch.

She let go of of his slickened member as she looks at him.

"I-I'm not so sure about this." replied the man having second thoughts.

Shadow goes to his face and nuzzled him affectionately, hoping to change his mind.

"Oh come on. No fair." groaned the guy.

She let out a soft howl as she licked his cheek.

"Oh, fine." he relented.

'You won't regret it. I promise.' She thought as she backed away.

She climbed off the couch and turned away from him before raising her tail and shaking her behind.

The man blushed at the sight of her vulva as she offered herself. He got up to her, and rubbed it with her hand.

"Wow, so moist." he muttered as he couldn't help but stare and rub it.

Shadow moans out lustfully as he rubs her clit.

'Wow. She's reacting real fast. I wonder.' the man spread the lips opened and began to slowly push one of his fingers inside.

She shuddered even more from his penetration.

'She must like this.' he thought as he started to pump his finger in and out of her vulva.

She let out a moan as he pumps his finger in and out of her. 'Come on. Go ahead and stick it in.' she thought shaking her ass to tell him what he could do.

Hs saw this and decided she wants more. So he decided to position himself so his cock was at her entrance.

"Oh, before I forget. The name is Jeffrey. Hope you're sure about this." spoke Jeffrey.

Shadow turns her head to him and nods. 'I would like you to have me, please?' she thought.

Jeffrey took a deep breath before he started to push his cock into her. He moaned as he felt her tight muscles around his length.

Shadow let out a yip as this was the first time she had ever been penetrated.

He pushes in a little more, even feeling her hymen intact. "Brace yourself." he spoke before pushing in deeper.

Shadow lets out a howl as he tears her hymen. She shook as a rush of pain came to her.

Jeffrey pets her back in an effort to comfort the dark pokemon through her painful moment.

She took a moment to catch her breath as Jeffrey pulled back and slowly slid back into. Shadow panted in pleasure as she pushed back to meet his thrust.

Jeffrey was amazed at how warm and tight the pussy felt as he had never had sex before. While Shadow was amazed at the size of his cock.

Jeffrey goes a bit faster in and out of her pussy.

Shadow laid her front half on the ground as Jeffrey continued to stretch out her pussy. Jeffrey bent down and kissed her forehead as he pumps harder.

'I'm gonna lost it.' he thought as his hips kept moving.

Shadow's panting speeds up as well as she reaches her limit as well.

Jeffrey groaned and shoved his cock deep inside her before his seed shot into her pussy. Shadow howls as she reached her climax as well.

Jeffrey and Shadow panted as said man laid on her back while she dropped to the ground.

"It's okay right? A pokemon can't get pregnant by a human right?" He asked.

Shadow just licked his cheek as his flaccid cock slid out of her pussy.

"Come on, let's go." He told Shadow as he headed up for bed.

She let out a yip as she managed to stand and eagerly followed.

Time skip 8 months.

Jeffrey and Shadow were sitting on the couch as a dozen Poochyena were running around the house.

"I guess you can." Jeffrey said to himself as he watches them bound around everywhere, though he was happy.

Shadow laid her head on his lap as the Poochyena jumped on top of the couch to cuddle with their parents.

"I've always wanted a family, even if it's a pokemon one." He pets his 'wife' and 'kids' heads.


	12. Cormin (Kirlia) and Lucen (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Cormin (Kirlia) and Lucen (Male)

This is the only time I'm pointing out a yaoi chapter. The rest of the time, you will have to be cautious and vigilante. So don't complain to me about not warning you all.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucen wakes up as the morning sun touches his face. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms out above his head before rubbing his eyes. He touches his feet on the ground and claps his hands two times.

That's when a small psychic type pokemon made its way into the room with a freshly cleaned towel in its hands.

The Kirlia bowed its head to him. "Good morning Master. I hope you slept well." it said kindly.

Lucen accepted the towel as he used it to wipe his face. "Of course."

The Kirlia smiled warmly as it sat next to him. This Kirlia was clad in a maid's outfit, and looked like it worked with the girlish look of the pokemon. But there was a little something one would be surprised to learn about this Kirlia. It was a guy.

The Kirlia smiled as he didn't mind the outfit, in fact he liked it. "Cormin." Lucen spoke the name he gave the Kirlia.

"Yes master?" asked Cormin looking at his master.

"I'd like for you to prepare a meal for us to eat while I go get dress. Can you do that?" Lucen ask him.

"Of course." bowed Cormin before he turned and left the room. As he walked to the Kitchen, his heart started beating faster as he thought about his kind master. He placed his hands at his heart as he blushes. He held a secret in his heart.

Ever since he became Lucen's maid when he was just a Ralts, he had been smitten by how much Lucen treated him. He wasn't evil or heartless. He treated him with respect like he wasn't a maid at all.

He realized that he had fallen in love with his master, but he can't tell if he feels the same way. He had one wish in his heart.

'If he ever finds out, I hope to Arceus he'll accept me.' thought Cormin before he started work on the food.

He set the oven ready as he prepared his favorite dish. Special beef stew that always woke up Lucen's taste buds.

He made sure the meat was at the right temp and the seasoning was the prefered amount. He also made sure to make some freshly made bread. He set the drinks for him by the time his master arrived.

"Smells good." smiled Lucen as he was wearing a white dress shirt with blue jeans on.

Cormin bows his head to his compliment. "I am pleased my master." He takes a seat. "Let's eat up before it gets cold."

"Sounds good." smiled Lucen before taking a seat.

The Kirlia smiles as he went to eating his plate alongside his master.

Lucen popped open a bottle of wine before pouring a glass for both of them.

Cormin smiled as he thanks him before taking a sip.

As they enjoyed their meal, Cormin began to feel his head go a little light due to his low alcohol tolerance.

Lucen noticed this. "Try to be careful not to overdo it." He warned him. 'Maybe I gave him too much' he thought.

"I..I'm fine master." smiled Cormin whose face looked a little flush as he let out a small giggle.

"Okay." Lucen said, though sounding unconvinced, as he kept eating.

Half way through the meal, Cormin couldn't stop giggling as his maid's outfit was a little undone.

Lucen noticed this. "Your outfit seems to be slipping a bit."

"Oh? Care for a peak master?" whispered Cormin with a husky tone and half-lidded eyes.

"Huh?" He asked confused at the question.

Cormin managed to stay on his feet as he walked around the table and sat down on Lucen's lap while hugging him.

Lucen was shocked to see him like this. "Cormin, I think you need to lie down a bit."

"Aw, don't you think I'm cute master?" pouted Cormin.

"I-I mean yeah sure." He answered honestly, feeling weird from the Kirlia's actions.

Cormin smiled and stunned Lucen by standing up and holding his cheeks before he pressed his lips against his masters.

Lucen was shocked and separated them. "Cormin! Calm down, you're not yourself!" he lifts him up.

"So you don't like me?" asked Cormin who started to tear up.

Lucen look confused. "Like you?" He repeated.

"I always hoped you felt the same." cried Cormin covering his eyes as he began to cry.

Lucen carried the drunken Kirlia to his bedroom. He can't talk to him while he's like this. "We'll talk once you recover a bit." He kisses Cormin's forehead.

He set Cormin down on his bed and pulled the sheet over him before leaving to give him some time to sober up.

(A couple hours later.)

Lucen walked back to his room and spotted Cormin sitting on the edge as he looked down at the ground. He walked in and sat down next to the Kirlia. "You okay, Cormin?" He asked.

"I must be disgusting to look at." muttered Cormin.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have given you that much wine."

"But I said all those things to you." retorted Cormin feeling fresh tears on his face.

"So they're are all true?" He asked.

"Yes. I've liked you ever since I was a Ralts." admitted Cormin.

Lucen was at a lost for words from his confession. 'He liked me.' It felt odd, but he blushed at it as well.

"I'll...I'll just leave." Cormin got off the bed and started walking to the door.

"Huh?" Lucen was taken out of his thoughts. "What do you mean leave?"

"You must find me disgusting for saying all that, so I'll make it easier and leave so you don't have a disgusting pokemon like me around."

Lucen smiled and said. "I don't mind it."

"What?!" gasped Cormin looking at his master.

"So you like me, that's nice. And if you want, we could...you know..." Lucen's face turned red at the idea.

"But I'm a boy, not a girl." pointed out Cormin with a frown.

Lucen went and picked Cormin up into a hug. "That didn't stop you. I'm willing to give it a try."

Cormin couldn't help but smile as he hugged his master with joy.

"Besides, I have a 'problem' I need your help with." Lucen said with a blush.

Cormin noticed something pressed against this butt and looked down to see a bulge in Lucen's pants.

"Can you help me me with it?"

Cormin just stared at the bulge and reached down with one of his hands and slowly rubbed it.

Lucen sighs as Cormin's delicate hands rub alongside the bulge.

"Is...this cause of me?" asked Cormin.

Lucen blushed at the question. "I didn't want to talk to you in the state you were in, in case it was the wine talking." He confessed.

Cormin grinned and pulled his hand back before rubbing his ass against the bulge. Lucen gasped slightly at his actions."Let me take care of this master." purred Cormin before he stepped off his lap and began to unfasten Lucen's pants.

Lucen pet's Cormin's head as he unzips the pants and brought his boxers down.

Cormin stared at the rock hard cock that stood attention and felt his face heat up at the sight of it.

Lucen giggled at the look. "It's okay, have a taste." He told him.

Cormin shook his head before moving his head forward and taking a lick of the shaft.

Lucen sighs as he licks it, he rubs the kirlia's head softly to comfort him.

Cormin was stunned at how musky his master's cock smelt and couldn't help but lick with eager.

He shuddered from the feeling of his tongue as he moans in pleasure.

Hearing his master moan urged Cormin to rub the bottom part of the shaft while slipping his mouth around the top of it.

Lucen murs as his maid licked around the tip, "You're doing good Cormin."

Cormin smiled and began to slide more of the shaft into his mouth. His face was a complete red as thoughts came to the kirlia's mind. 'It's so salty. I want all of it.' thought Cormin as a slight bulge could be seen under his dress.

Lucen places both hands onto the Kirlia's head and begins to slowly move back his head, then forward and repeat.

Cormin made sure to relax his throat as he eagerly sucked harder while Lucen moved his head like a sex toy.

Lucen was careful to make sure he doesn't hurt him as he bobs back and forth.

'His mouth is so hot and tight.' thought Lucen as he was blown away at the sensation that rushed through his groin. He couldn't take it anymore and groaned as his orgasm came forth.

Cormin's eyes widened as the sperm shooting into his mouth quickly filled it up too fast and he had to pull back.

Lucen's eyes widen from his reaction. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Cormin had to let some of the sperm drip out before he took what he could into his mouth and swallowed it. "I'm alright, just a lot more than I could take." He responded.

Lucen was relieved, but blushed as Cormin moaned in delight as he cleaned any sperm around his mouth.

"How was it?" Lucen asked.

"Salty." Corbin said as he look to see that his master is still hard. Corbin licked his lips as he turned around and stuck his ass out for his master to see.

Lucen blushed at the sight of his rear at his face.

"Feel free to stick it in, master." purred Cormin.

He looks at him. "Are you sure? It might hurt." He asked with worry.

"Pwease?" pouted Cormin while shaking his ass.

Lucen smiled. "Let's go into a better position." He said as he lifted the Kirlia up to him, his ass close to his cock. "Ready?"

Cormin nodded as Lucen began to let gravity slide his pokemon onto his cock.

Lucen groaned at the odd feeling as the Kirlia's rear enveloped his shaft.

Cormin gasped as his master's cock easily slid into his ass. It was thanks to his previous actions that allowed him easy entrance, but he still winced from the pain of first time penetration.

'He's so big.' thought the Kirlia whose obvious bulge was free of the dress and stood up from his earlier actions and from the hot feeling.

Lucin could feel it on his stomach as he slowly lifts Cormin up and down along his shaft.

"AH!" moaned Cormin who could feel his master's cock scrape against the inside walls of his anus.

He rub the Kirlia's back affectionately as he lets him up and down.

"So big!" moaned Cormin.

Lucen starts to lift Cormin faster, letting him bounce on his shaft, causing him to moan out more.

Said Kirlia was blown away at how much it felt like his master's dick was about to split him in two.

Lucen sensed that Cormin was close, but was holding it in for some reason, "You must be close, what's wrong?"

"It's, ah! My duty as a maid to take care of you, ah!" moaned Cormin.

"I don't understand, You want to cum right, so why don't you?"

"I am here to pleasure you!" moaned Cormin out as he gasped at feeling Lucen reach around and taking hold of his erect cock.

Lucen uses his thumb to rub around the cock a bit, as he gives quick squeezes on the shaft. "I'm not the only one feeling pleasure. If you want to cum, go ahead." spoke Lucen.

"But...! But..!" Cormin shudders from Lucen's fingers rubbing him and he moans as his climax came. He gasped out as his sperm shot out in front of him and Lucen's thrusts began to speed up.

It stained Lucen's shirt as it shot to him, but he didn't mind as he was close to his orgasm.

Cormin kept cumming until Lucen groaned and held him down before his dick twitched and shot his master's seed inside his ass.

Lucen let out all he had as he held the pokemon tightly. After a few more minutes, his cock began to calm down as both master and servant panted from their orgasms.

He laid down on his back to rest up a bit. "I hope you enjoyed it master." Cormin said as he slowly goes up to his master's face.

"Well what about you?" asked Lucen.

"I did. I appreciate your affections master." He reaches his face, but stopped.

"Go right ahead." Lucen said, already knowing what he want to do. "You want to kiss me right? Go right ahead." He answers.

Cormin smiled and pressed his lips against Lucen's.

"Mmm" Lucen moaned out as he kisses him back.

They pulled back as Cormin rested his head on his master's chest with a content smile.

(The next morning)

Lucen was slowly waking up in his bed as he felt something warm and wet surrounding his cock under the sheets. He looked to see a big bulge underneath the blankets at the lower area.

He pulled the blankets off to see Cormin sucking on his cock as his head was bobbing up and down. Cormin looked up to see his master had spotted him and blushed further.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucen with a smile.

"Well, I was coming to see if you were awake, and I saw that you were not. I was gonna leave but then I felt a little frisky, so-"

"Go right ahead." allowed Lucen.

Cormin smiled so he went back to sucking him off. He kept up until he came. He tried to swallow as much of the seed as he could than last time. He was able to so he didn't leave a mess on his master's bed.

"I wouldn't mind this every morning." smiled Lucen.

"If you want to. Well I'll be heading to make you breakfast." He stopped at the doorway and turned to him. "Or do you prefer to have me?" He gives Lucen a seductive look.


	13. Felix (Liepard) and Ethan (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Felix (Liepard) and Ethan (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Felix, use sucker punch!" The trainer, Ethan called out to his pokemon.

His pokemon, a Liepard, let out a cry of acknowledgement as its paw glowed purple and it struck the Magby. It dealt heavy damage to the fire type, knocking it back to its trainer.

"Alright!" cheered Ethan. He was a boy with an athletic build, wearing a orange t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers with short brown hair.

Ethan went to the defeated trainer and extended his hand. "That was a great battle. Let me know whenever you want a rematch."

"Sure." replied the defeated trainer.

Ethan smiled and turned to his pokemon. "Great job Felix. Let's head to a pokemon center and rest up." He said as he takes out Felix's pokeball.

Felix shook his head no. "Oh, you like to walk with me?" He asked. Felix nodded his head.

Ethan chuckles as he and the leopard pokemon walk down the road to the nearest pokemon center. This is nothing new, Felix usually likes to walk alongside him, which he doesn't mind at all. It's good to have company.

Felix also liked to emphasize how slim his body was by stretching whenever possible.

Ethan smiles at the gesture and went to rub his back. "You were amazing Felix. Well done."

Felix enjoyed the treatment from his trainer as the two of them made it to a pokemon center. He reached the terminal where Nurse Joy was at the counter. He hands the pokeballs to her and said he'll be spending the night next door at the inn.

He and Felix headed next door and rented a room to try and relax. He sighs as he jumps on the bed and lay spread over it.

Felix jumped on the couch and took a moment to stretch out his body, looking to see if Ethan was watching.

Ethan chuckled at his pokemon's antics as he relaxed.

Felix pouted at seeing his trainer try to relax instead of staring at his slim body. Was he looking fat?

Ethan heard him make some noise and saw him still stretching. Sighing, he decided to humor him by watching.

Felix grinned and made sure to stretch out his legs while making sure his slim body was on display.

He stared at him as he does his agility show to him, giggling.

The liepard leapt onto the floor to give him a more proper show, displaying his whole body and doing 'interesting' poses.

Such as laying on his side, revealing his male genitalia while his tail wagged behind. Or the one where he kept his front part low to the ground while raising his ass and moving it side to side to where he could see the ass.

'Whoa! I didn't know he was like this.' Ethan thought blushing at the scene. He always wondered why Felix liked stretching, but the poses he did might be the best way to describe the reason behind them.

"I didn't know you felt that way Felix." He said blushing at the sight.

Felix licked his lips before he walked over and winked at Ethan before nuzzling his head against his neck.

Ethan smiled as he went along. "Well you earned a reward for you actions." Ethan said as he starts to undress.

Felix licked his lips and couldn't wait as he started trailing his rough tongue against Ethan's stomach.

Ethan giggled as his tongue flick around your stomach.

Felix lowered his muzzle and began to nudge his head against Ethan's groin and was satisfied to see a bulge forming.

Ethan trembled a bit out of nervousness, but didn't stop Felix as he starts to become slowly hard.

Felix pulled the zipper down with his mouth as was satisfied to see a hard bulge start to stand up. He purrs at the size of the shaft at it's full length.

Felix crawled around to where his face was facing the length with his own groin near Ethan's face.

Ethan's face blushed at the sight of Felix's shaft in his face. It was throbbing to show Felix's arousal and was real close to his own mouth. He can smell his arousal and sighs as he begins to open his mouth.

Felix felt his trainer's hot breath on his cock and slid his feline cock into him while licking around Ethan's cock with his rough tongue.

Ethan moaned onto Felix's shaft as he feels him lick on his, which he responds by licking back.

Felix groaned at feeling his trainer suck him off and couldn't help but engulf the cock in front of him as he tried to swirl his tongue around it.

Ethan groaned at his actions and places his hand on the cat's ass and gropes it as he sucks.

Felix shuddered at feeling Ethan rub his ass and began to bob his head up and down.

Ethan can feel him purring all over his body, showing he's enjoying the attention to his body. Feeling a little bold, he spread Felix's anus and gently rubbed the outside of it.

Felix shudders as he feels it's time to move to the next part, so he lifts himself up and out of Ethan's mouth.

Ethan looked at Felix in confusion as said Liepard got off the bed before looking back at him with a hungry look in his eyes. He sees him staring at his ass. "Wait, do you mean...?"

Felix nodded before shaking his ass at his trainer. Ethan went to Felix's ass to mount him, but Felix turns so Ethan's at his front. Felix is still in the position as to tell him to mimic the position.

Ethan did so as Felix pushed against his ass to tell him to bend over. He blushed out of nervousness as he went into the position

Felix walked forward and began to trail his tongue around his trainer's anus.

Ethan shudders as he feels his feline tongue lapping his insides.

Felix pulled his tongue back as he climbed onto Ethan's back while aiming the tip of his twitching cock near his trainer's ass.

"F-felix." He shuddered as he feels his weight. "Be gentle ok?" Nervousness radiant from his voice.

Felix licked his neck before he began to slowly push forward.

Ethan moaned out softly as his rear spread opened for Felix's shaft.

Felix kept going till he was fully sheathed inside Ethan as he cried out at how tight it felt.

Ethan pants as he tries to keep himself from falling off his shaking limbs. The feeling of Felix's member stuffed inside his ass was hot and caused his dick to go rock hard.

Felix purrs as he move back and forth into his trainers ass. Ethan moans from the penetration.

'So long.' thought Ethan as he gripped the sheets to stay balanced as Felix didn't stop his hips.

Felix purrs as he moves his head to Ethan's neck, licking and nibbling his ears and neck.

Ethan groaned as the distraction to his neck caused his dick to twitch and his ass to clench tighter.

Felix groaned at his trainer's reaction to his nibbles.

"F-Felix, don't stop." groaned Ethan whose body was heating up by each thrust.

Felix purrs out as he kept thrusting into his ass repeatedly.

'I can't believe I said that. It's just...it's so good.' he thought as his ass started to get tighter.

Felix smiles and licks the human's neck affectionately. He could feel his limit slowly coming.

Ethan groaned as he tries to hold back his climax.

Felix wouldn't have none of that and started lightly biting his neck.

Ethan yelped at the teeth prickling his skin as he moaned out as he hits his climax. His dick twitched before it shot out his sperm onto the bed sheets. He gasped as he finishes his climax.

Felix cried out as his dick twitched and began to fill Ethan's anus with his cum.

Ethan moans as he feels Felix's feline seed entering him.

Both panted as Felix waited till he stopped cumming before pulling out. He walked to Ethan's face and nuzzled his cheek.

"Not...bad." panted Ethan rubbing Felix's head. Felix purrs as he feels his trainer's hand petting him before he moves onto the floor.

Ethan managed to stand up as Felix presented his ass for him to take. He placed his hand on the Liepard's ass and rubs it tenderly.

Felix groaned in want as Ethan rubbed the tip of his cock against his ass.

Ethan takes a deep breath and then pressed forward.

Felix made a small cry as Ethan's cock was bigger than he thought for his anus.

Ethan sees this and went in slowly so Felix can get use to the feeling.

Felix let his tongue hang out as he felt full.

He paused so he can get ready for the future screwing.

Felix nodded his head as Ethan pulled back before pushing right back in. He lets out a purr as his trainer thrust in back and forth.

Ethan was blown away at how tight his own pokemon's ass felt around his dick. He laid on top of his pokemon's back as he thrusted into his rear.

"Fuck! Too tight!" groaned Ethan as he felt something coming. He slowed down his thrusting in an attempt to keep from climaxing too soon.

Felix cried out in want as he tried to move his hips against each of his thrusts.

Ethan moan out from his actions, still feeling it's too soon.

'I can't hold it!' he thought as he plunged his entire cock into Felix's ass before shooting his sperm inside him.

Said Liepard purred as he is filled by his trainer. 'So much.' he thought in bliss as his trainer's sperm filled him up like a balloon.

Soon, Ethan finished his climax and pulls out of him. Some of his sperm seeped out of Felix's ass as he dropped back to catch his breath.

Felix went to him and nuzzled his chest.

"Hmm, I wonder if my sperm is gonna make you a little chunky." joked Ethan rubbing his head.

The liepard however, didn't take it lightly as he sprung back.

"What? I was joking." spoke Ethan.

Felix looks at him and pouted, not liking the joke.

"Come on, you look perfectly slim." complimented Ethan.

He looks at him and smiles, nuzzling his cheek.

"Besides, I'd still love you chunky." he smiled scratching Felix under his chin.

Felix purrs from the feeling of him scratching.

"Night night." yawned Ethan closing his eyes to rest.

'Good night.' He thought back as he laid on top of him.


	14. Alakazam and Sabrina

The life of PokeSexuals

Alakazam and Sabrina

OK, I am adding something to this list. If I do a canon character with their pokemon, the pokemon will not get a nickname and I won't put the gender of the trainer since I'm pretty sure people reading this will be able to tell if the trainer is male or female.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabrina was laying in her room, relaxing from her latest gym battle. Sitting next to her bed was her Alakazam. A while back, her Kadabra had finally evolved. She was proud that her pokemon evolve, meaning now she was a stronger gym leader. She takes a look at her pokemon. He had his eyes closed while trying to meditate.

Feeling kinda hungry, she decided to fetch something to eat. 'I'm heading to the kitchen. Do you want anything?' She thought to him.

'No, I'm good.' he replied.

She nods as she leaves the room, letting the Alakazam meditate in peace.

The Alakazam kept his pose as he focuses on strengthening his psychic powers. But while he kept his pose, his link with Sabrina showed her in the kitchen and focused on her ass.

It sways around as she walks to the refrigerator and opens it to get something out.

He tried to keep his mind focused on honing his abilities, but he could not deny that his trainer had become quite the woman. A blush came to his face as he made his thought and he spotted his erection grow between his legs.

'Damn it!' he thought in distress at seeing it. He could also sense that she's coming back soon. He struggles to think of what to do.

'I got it!' he turned his back to the door just as Sabrina walked in.

'I'm back.' she thought to him as she came back with snacks to see the psychic type with his back turned to her.

'Good to hear.' he sent back as his erection still wasn't going down. His mind went back and forth of ideas on how to get rid of a hard on without her finding out.

'Alakazam, what's wrong?' asked Sabrina as he didn't turn around at all.

'Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking.' He thought hastily.

'You sure?' she asked.

'Yes, it's nothing.'

Sabrina didn't say anything in her mind as she put the snacks down and slowly walked towards her pokemon.

He can tell she's coming towards him and he was at a loss of ideas as to what to do.

'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?' he was panicking as she was right behind him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. 'Are you okay? You seem kinda tense.' She asked with concern.

'Yes, just trying to meditate.' he replied.

'You don't have to meditate with your back turned.' She pointed out.

'Maybe I want to.' he retorted.

Sabrina isn't convinced. 'It's just this is the first time. You never did this before.'

'Things changed.' he retorted. 'Like your butt.'

'My butt?' She asked him.

'What? I never said that!' he quickly thought.

'I heard you told me in your thoughts.' She explained.

'Damn it!' he cursed himself for that blunder.

'Alakazam..Tell me what's going on please?' She asked him.

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing.' he replied getting more nervous with her constant questions.

'It's okay Alakazam, you can tell me.' She comforted him.

He sighed before he stood up and turned to his trainer.

Sabrina looks to see his aroused shaft. 'Um, Alakazam? Is...is that because of me?' asked Sabrina with a blush.

Alakazam blushes and nods his head slowly.

Sabrina was stunned that her own pokemon thought she was hot enough to get an erection over.

'I felt this way for some time now.' he confessed.

'How long?' she asked.

'4 weeks ago.' He answers her honestly.

Sabrina was amazed at how long it's been and couldn't help but stare at the throbbing erection. She places her hand on his throbbing member.

'S-Sabrina?!' gasped Alakazam as she began to move her hand up and down on his member.

'Well, you need help bringing this down, so I'm helping you out.' She explained herself. She got on her knees and began to rub the shaft with both her hands.

He shudders from his trainer's soft hands rubbing him.

'Does this feel alright?' asked Sabrina.

Alakazam lets out a moan as he nods his head slowly.

Feeling a little bold, she moved her head down and took a lick of it.

'A-ah!' he gasped as he feels her tongue on his shaft. He moan in pleasure as this happens.

He was feeling all warm all over him as the pleasure increases from her licking.

'Does this feel good?' she asked.

'Y-yeah. It does feel good.' He answers shyly.

'Aw, you're blushing.' she giggled in her mind before sliding the tip into her mouth.

'S-Sabrina.' Alakazam stuttered out as he feels her warm mouth around his tip.

Sabrina kept licking and sucking on the tip while rubbing the rest of his member.

He groans and shudder as he's nearing his limit. 'Sabrina, I'm getting close.' He told her.

'Go ahead and cum.' thought Sabrina.

He groaned as he let loose his climax.

Sabrina relaxed her throat as his seed poured into her mouth.

He sees her swallow his seed before slipping off. 'How is it?"

'Bitter, but tasty.' she thought swallowing it all.

'Well, thank you.' He thought with a smile.

'Now it's time to return the favor.' Sabrina laid down on her back and pulled down her pants, revealing a wet spot on her panties.

The Psychic type blush at the sight, unable hide his embarrassment though. He leaned down and peeled away her wet panties. Exposing her pink folds to him, his shaft twitched from the sight. He moved his head forward and took a lick of the folds.

Sabrina murs as she feels his tongue on her folds.

The taste of her juices was odd, but he wanted more. So he pushed his tongue inside her, slipping past her folds.

"AH~!" gasped Sabrina.

He smiles hearing her and licked faster, getting louder moans from her.

Sabrina was amazed at his wet tongue brushing against her wet folds.

He begins rubbing her legs softly in the process.

Sabrina moaned as Alakazam's mustache brushed against her inner thighs. 'I'm almost there.' she told him.

This caused him to speed up his licks as he was unintentionally focusing on her clit.

"Aaahh!" She climaxed onto his tongue.

He opened his mouth as the juices flew into him. He shuddered from the taste as he swallows it down.

'How..is it?' she asked.

'You taste like cinnamon.' he told him.

Sabrina blushed as she saw he was still rock hard.

Alakazam saw her face, 'I think that's enough ok?' He said shyly.

'No. We've come this far, and if someone is going to take my first time, I'd rather it be someone I'm close to.'

He blushed as Sabrina pushes him onto his back, 'B-but I'm a pokemon.' He explained.

"You've also been my closest friend since I was young. Or am I too old?' asked Sabrina with a sad look

'No you're not old, it's just I never thought it would come to this. I always expected you to be with a human. Are you sure about this?' He thought to her.

'Yes, but if you prefer some other pokemon I understand.' replied Sabrina putting on a false sad look.

Alakazam looks away blushing. 'I...I suppose I wouldn't mind if it was you.'

Sabrina got on top of him with a smile. 'That's what I thought.'

He feels her weight on top of her as she gets into position. She gripped his shaft and lined it up with her pussy lips.

Alakazam shudders as he awaits the oncoming wetness.

Sabrina lowered herself down and groaned at the new feeling.

Alakazam shudders as he enters her warm opening, soon then touches her hymen.

Sabrina slammed down and cried out as her blood dripped down her pokemon's shaft.

Alakazam shudder as he sees blood leaking down. 'Are..Are you okay? Should we stop?' He asked in concern.

'No. I-I'll be okay.' she responded. 'Thank you for your concern though.' she smiles as she slides up and down slowly.

Alakazam was blown away at the tight and wet feeling around his shaft as his trainer moved up and down. He tried to thrust upwards as she moves down onto his shaft.

Sabrina moaned as the hot shaft inside her was scraping against her walls with each bounce.

'S-Sabrina.' He said to her softly.

'So hot! So hot!' she moaned. She lays down on top of him, wrapping him in a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her as he kept thrusting up. Alakazam rubs her cheek as he thrust.

'I'm gonna cum. Maybe you should get off.' he groaned in his mind.

'Oh, what for?'

'You might get pregnant.' he groaned.

She looks at him, seeing his face as she bounce slowly 'Go on and cum.' She told her Alakazam.

'But you might-'

'It's alright.' She said before kissing him

.

He was so stunned he didn't realize his cock began to fill her womb with his sperm. His face was deep red as let it all out in her.

Sabrina pulled back and cried out as her own orgasm splashed out onto his groin.

"Haaa...Haaa." Sabrina panted as she relaxed after her orgasm. She hugs him tightly in affection.

He gladly returned it, hoping he didn't knock his trainer up.

(Timeskip 5 months later)

Sabrina was resting on her bed while rubbing her noticeably large belly.

'We'll be having a family real soon.' She said in her mind, okay with the idea of carrying a pokemon in her.

'I wonder how many.' came Alakazam's thoughts.

'Don't know, but I always wanted to have a family.' She thought as she held his hand.


	15. Bre-Bre(Breloom),Helios(Heliolisk)Joshua

The life of PokeSexuals

Bre-Bre (Breloom), Helios (Heliolisk), and Joshua (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Joshua was walking down the path to the next city where he intended to win his next badge. He was normal built, Light skin, 5'3, 19 years old. Wearing a brown shirt with blue jacket, green pants, and white sneakers.

On both his sides walked two lizard-like pokemon. A Breloom and Heliolisk.

Heliolisk, or Helios for short as he called her, is a electric steel type pokemon who's hot blooded and ready to fight.

Bre-Bre, his Breloom, tended to be shy, but got angry real easy if danger was near.

The two helped him get his badges pretty well and cared for both of them.

What he didn't notice was Helios more closer to his side than Bre-Bre as she nudged his hand a little.

Joshua was kinda confused, but didn't took it much as he just kept on walking

Bre-Bre sent a small glare at Helios as she saw the other pokemon smile up at Joshua.

Joshua senses this awkward situation and walked up ahead. "Why don't we go ahead and set up camp?" suggested Joshua.

They both gave each other a quick glance and nods to the idea. Luckily they found a cozy spot beside a river.

With that, Joshua lay down and stared at the clouds. Helios walked over and laid her head down on his chest, but yelped when she felt Bre-Bre bite her tail.

"Bre-Bre! What is up with you today?" asked Joshua who didn't understand why they were so angry at each other.

Helios growled at the grass fighting type threateningly as she steps towards her.

Both Breloom and Heliolisk were ready to start a fight right then and there.

Joshua know that if he doesn't do something, things could get out of hand. "Look, why don't you two try and take a walk together? Try to cool off?"

Both huffed and turned their backs with each other, not wanting anything to do with it. "Look, you two are doing this, now." spoke Joshua with a hard gaze and tone that said he was serious.

The pokemon can tell he's serious and they went down the side of the river. All the while they occasionally sent a glare to the other.

Both stayed quiet for some time before Helios asked in poketalk, "Why do you always get in my way?"

"I'm trying to keep Joshua safe from you." retorted Bre-Bre with a glare.

"Safe from me? What's that suppose to mean?"

"You keep getting all cozy with him when I've been his FIRST pokemon since we were small!" growled Bre-Bre.

"That doesn't mean he's yours! Besides, I can't stop thinking about him." Helios explained.

"What?!" exclaimed Bre-Bre in anger.

"He's a kind trainer. He certainly cares about us than just about winning. He doesn't even blame us when he loses a battle." Helios explained.

"You...like...MY TRAINER?!" growled Bre-Bre.

Helios nodded.

"Listen closely." growled Bre-Bre getting up in Helios' face. "Joshua, is MY trainer. Meaning no other pokemon gets close to him but me."

"Being the first doesn't make him yours just because you been with him the longest. It doesn't work like that." Helios growled back.

"You wanna bet?"

"Oh." Helios said softly. "You wanna go?"

"Yeah. Let's see which one of us Joshua likes better."

"What do you suggest?"

"We wait til he goes to sleep, and I'll show you."

"Deal." Helios said.

So they headed back to the camp site. Joshua was laying down again when they returned. His eyes were closed to show he was sleeping.

"Didn't expect him to be asleep already." Helios admitted.

"Makes this much better." grinned Bre-Bre walking over to his jeans as she started fiddling with the buckle.

"Okay, so what's the objective?" Helios ask her.

The Breloom didn't say anything as she managed to pull Joshua's pants down and began to smile at seeing the bulge in his underwear.

"Hey! What's the objective?" She repeated.

"This." Bre-Bre reached in and fished out Joshua's stiff cock.

Helios blushed at the sight of his shaft standing up.

Bre-Bre grinned as she began to gently rub her claws up the shaft, getting a quick rise out of it as it got harder.

Helios walked over to where her trainer's face was.

He was smiling in his sleep as Bre-Bre continued her rubbing.

"This isn't the first time I've done this." she smiled.

Helios sat down on his face lightly, her folds to her mouth.

"I know all his weak spots, meaning I'll make him cum first, and win. That's the contest." grinned Bre-Bre moving her claws up and down her trainer's hot member.

"We'll see." Helios said as she grinds her pussy on his face.

"Hah, you think making him lick your pussy will make him cum? Wrong." Bre-Bre began to speed up her pumping as Joshua groaned and his hips began to slowly move.

"Maybe you're right, how bout this?" She said as she reached and begins licking the bottom part of his shaft.

He let out a louder groan as Bre-Bre sent a small glare at Helios before she began to lightly lick the tip while gently caressing his balls.

Helios smirked while she licks around it gently, even nipping it occasionally.

Bre-Bre glared at her. She had done this countless times while Joshua was sleeping, and she was not gonna let this second rate pokemon steal her trainer away.

Helios kept this up for a little while, but senses something wrong as the Breloom was staring at her.

"What? Jealous?" grinned Helios. She went even further by cupping the second of his balls where she wasn't holding.

Bre-Bre gritted her teeth before she began to move her mouth over the tip of the cock and began bobbing her head.

Joshua groans out in pleasure he was feeling.

Helios rubs his stomach while she keeps licking.

Both pokemon glared at the other as their licking began to get more rougher.

'I can't let that mushroom get the best of me!' She thought as she moved her hand to grip one of his balls a bit tighter.

Bre-Bre could feel Joshua's dick twitch, showing he was about to cum.

Helios notices this as well and licked faster to be the reason first.

Soon Joshua groaned as his dick shot his sperm out, causing it to land over the two pokemon.

They get covered in his seed as he lets it out.

It also seemed to cause him to wake up if his eyes were any indication.

They froze up at the situation. 'Oh crud!' They thought at the same time.

"Mmm, what?" he sat up and slowly began to see what was happening at his groin. He looked to see Bre-Be and Helios at his groin. Both of them covered in his semen.

"Bre-Bre? Helios? What are you two doing?" He ask them.

Both of them grew nervous as Joshua noticed his limp dick near them.

"Were you two sucking me off?" He ask.

Bre-Bre looked away while Helios slowly nodded.

Joshua blushed as the answer as he also thought about the argument earlier. "So this was it all about." He said.

Together they nodded as Bre-Bre began to climb on top of him.

"But listen, I care about both of you. I don't want you two to keep on fighting about this. This whole fighting must end, I want you two to get along with each other. We're on the same team" He explained to them as Helios went to his side. "No more fighting. Can you two promise that?"

Helios nodded as Bre-Bre licked her lips and pressed them against Joshua's.

Joshua blushed at the action as the Breloom kisses him.

Helios growled as Bre-Bre pulled back and gave a smug grin to her.

"Hey, remember what I just said!" He said as he brought Helios face close to his. This time he started the kiss for Helios and pressed his lips against hers.

She was the one who was blushing as well as he took control.

Bre-Bre winced at the scene, but held back cause of the trainer's words.

Helios wrapped her arms around his neck as Bre-Bre was forced to watch.

Bre-bre sighs as she rest her head on his chest.

Joshua and Helios pulled back to take a moment to catch their breath.

"I guess the future's gonna be different huh?" He ask out loud. He didn't get a response and instead felt Bre-Bre's moist pussy start to rub over the tip of his dick. He shudders as he looks at her as to ask what's she doing.

"Breloom loom." moaned Bre-Bre to try and get her message across.

He blushes at what she wanted, but doesn't know how to respond.

"I..I suppose you could." He said shyly.

Bre-Bre smiled as she began to lower down and moaned at feeling his cock spread open her pussy.

Joshua lets out a moan as well as her insides squeeze teasingly around his length.

'So big.' thought Bre-Bre with a flushed face.

He looks flushed as she begins rising up and down on his shaft.

Bre-Bre couldn't believe how thick her master was as her body was moving entirely by itself.

He pants as she rides him slowly and sensually.

He was stunned at how cute Bre-Bre looked with how much her face was flushed.

Bre-Bre leaned down to be on top of his body.

Joshua groaned as her pussy was tight and wet around his cock.

Helios wanted in as she sat on her trainer's face. Her groin at his lips.

He understood what she wanted and let his tongue hang out as he began to lick her pussy.

Helios shuddered from his tongue as she grinds back and forth on his face as the breloom rides up and down.

Joshua couldn't believe Bre-Bre was riding him while he was licking Helios' snatch.

Helios and Bre-Bre's face were washed in pleasure from their trainers actions. Their body shivers as they kept up.

'His tongue is amazing.' thought Helios as Joshua's tongue hit all her walls as her clit was starting to come out.

Joshua places his hand on each of his pokemon's hips as they continued to do as they please.

Bre-Bre let her tongue hang out as Joshua's cock was reaching close to her womb.

Joshua's body twitches as he was getting close to his climax.

Helios grinded her body harder against his face as her own limit was coming.

Joshua felt a pleasurable jolt that sent him into a orgasm.

Bre-Bre cried out as Joshua's sperm shot into her.

Helios let out a cry as well as her orgasm hits her as well.

Joshua felt the juices splash down him and tried to open his mouth to taste it. It was sweet, though a bit tart.

Both of his pokemon panted with him. Helios gets up, letting Joshua breathe fresh air. She climbed down as Bre-Bre got up, showing Joshua's sperm overflowing from her pussy.

Joshua blushes and looks away in shame.

Both his pokemon were confused and tried to move his head to look at them. They do so and see his bright red face in the process.

Helios walked closer to try to ask him what's wrong.

"Oh no worries, I'm okay. I just feel embarrassed as all. Going at it with two female pokemon." He admitted.

Helios couldn't help but lick under his chin with a smile.

With Bre-Bre nuzzling his left cheek affectionately as well.

He blushed as they rested their heads on his chest.

'I think I'm going to enjoy this.' He thought as he laid down with them and went to sleep.


	16. Michelle (Zoroark) and Michael (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Michelle (Zoroark) and Michael (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael was taking a walk in the woods in the afternoon to look at the scenery. He was average height with average build. He had short red hair, blue eyes, and wore a black jacket with blue jeans as it was getting cool out.

A breeze blew past him. He smiled though cause he enjoyed the cold times.

As he kept walking, he spotted someone on the ground. Being concerned, Michael walked hurriedly towards the down figure.

He got a closer look and saw it was a woman with long blonde hair wearing a white sweater with shorts.

He look her over for any signs of injury, bruises, anything that could explained why she's on the ground. Shockingly, she had none.

He was confused, but he still went to pick her up to carry her to his home.

He opened the door and carried her over to the couch. He placed her down gently on it and was going the call the ambulance. But he stopped when he saw she was groaning.

He went down to her. "Miss, are you alright?" He asked.

"Who are you?" she groaned out.

"My name is Michael. I saw you on the ground on my walk." He said calmly. "And you are?"

"Michelle, thank you handsome." she smiled hugging him.

Michael was shocked at the woman's actions, but shrugged it off as she was just being thankful she's safe. Something came to mind though. "What happened to you before you became unconscious?"

"I was jumped by a weird creature." she replied hugging him closer with her chest pressed against his own.

"Weird creature?" He ask, aware of what she's doing as she told him.

"Yes, I was so scared!" she cried out tightening her grip on him.

"Can you describe it for me?" He asked her.

"No. It was too dark. She moved her head and began to cry on his chest.

He hugged her back to comfort her. "It's okay, no need to cry." He said calmly. What he failed to see was the grin she had on her face.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He ask her.

"Well, there is one thing." she replied.

"What is it?" He asked her sincerely.

"You can keep me company." she whispered in a husky tone.

Michael was taken back by the sudden question, but considering what happened to her, he felt like she could have at least one day. "Okay, you can stay the night."

She smiled and surprised him by pulling him down to the couch with her.

He gasped at Michelle pulling him onto the couch. "Whoa you could've just asked." He said.

She didn't say anything and pressed her lips against his.

"MMM!" He grunted out from the sudden action.

The woman eagerly pushed her tongue into his mouth while holding him close.

He tries to lightly push her off with his hand. She however didn't let go and got a little rougher with her kiss.

He goes a little harder then and he was able to separate her kiss. "What's the meaning of this?" He ask trying to catch his breath.

"What? I just want to thank you." she purred trying to pull him back into the kiss.

"Well, you didn't need to kiss me like that." He said assuring.

"Aw, you don't like me?" she pouted.

"What? I like you?" He ask confused at her question.

"Don't I look pretty?" She stretched out her arms above her head while thrusting her chest forward.

"Well I uh... Yes of course, but we just met. You just got up from a attack." He explained to her.

"Than I guess you better make sure I'm alright." she purred slowly pulling her sweater over her head.

"Hey, what are you.." He didn't finished as she takes off her whole sweater. He stared as her chest was bare now. He blushed as the breast that he guessed were c cups size.

"You can touch them." she smiled holding them up.

Michael was at a lost for words as he ponders on if he should go along with it, or politely refuse her invitation.

'Why not?' he thought before grabbing a hold of the mounds. They felt firm, but soft as he rubs his hands all over him. Giving them a little squeeze.

"AH!" moaned the woman as Michael saw her nipples get hard.

Michael saw Michelle's nipples and he reach down and started to lick them.

"Ah!" she gasped as she hugged Michael's face closer while he licked her nipple.

Her sudden action causes him to open his mouth to gasp, just for her nipple to enter his mouth.

"Harder!" she moaned.

He was blushing, but he responded by sucking on her nipple.

The woman shuddered as Michael began to roughly knead her other breast. He sucked her hard while squeezing the other before switching to her other breast.

"You're certainly different than you were before." Michelle said teasingly.

Michael pulled back to reply. "When a girl is throwing herself at me, I just respectively accept." he teased back licking her nipple.

She moaned from her licking as she look to see a bulge in his pants. "Obviously." She said with a smile. She reached down and began to eagerly unzip his pants. She brought it down and the boxers to see his cock fully erect.

She licked her lips before grabbing the cock and feeling how warm it was.

Michael gasped at her grip as she rubs it up and down.

Michelle panted and pulled Michael back with a flushed face.

"Seems like you like more of it?" She ask lustfully.

Michael nodded as Michelle began to pull her shorts down.

Michael blushed at her actions, but is a little worried about what to do next. Unknown to him, she had a secret.

Michelle laid on her back and spread her pussy lips with two fingers. He smiled and blushed at the sight of her pussy lips in front of him.

"Come on in." she purred licking her lips.

He laid on her and position his shaft to her entrance and pushes in slowly.

She bit her lip while moaning in delight at feeling the cock.

Michael shudders at the tight and warm feeling of her vagina as he slides out and ram back in her.

"AH!" cried out Michelle as she gripped the couch.

Michael licks around her breast as he fucks her. "Damn you're tight." He calls out.

"Don't stop!" she cried out as her canines began to lightly grow.

He didn't notice them as he kept licking at her breast and fucking her.

Michelle let her tongue hang out as a small red tail sprouted from her tailbone.

Michael let out a small gasp at the tail appearing in front of him as he looks up at Michelle to see what's going on.

She was moaning louder as her form began to shift before him. Her skin grows darker, getting covered in black fur. Her hair grows longer, even sporting red patches in them. Her hands and feet forms into paws, nails turning into claws.

Michael stared in shock as Michelle had become a Zoroark.

"Hmm, Why did you stop?" She asked him as she open her eyes to his shocked expression on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Y-y-your body?" He stuttered out pointing at her.

Michelle looked down and gasped at seeing her true form revealed.

'Oh no!' She thought at seeing her body back to her original form. "Wait! I can explain!" She said in a rush.

"You're a Zoroark!?" exclaimed Michael.

She nods her head. "Yes, I'm a Zoroark." She answered him honestly.

"But, why did you pretend to be human?"

She fidgets in her position before taking a deep breath and started to speak. "Today is mating season for me and I needed relief, but I didn't want a pokemon partner, I wanted a human one. I noticed you before and thought you were handsome. The thing is, I didn't know how you react if you encounter a pokemon wanting sex."

"So you pretend to be a human just so I'll fuck you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry for deceiving you. I just couldn't help it." She apologize to him.

Michael let out a sigh at hearing that.

"I'm guessing you want me to leave now, huh?" Michelle ask him.

"Actually, I want to keep going." he admitted.

She looked shocked at his answer. "Really?" She ask.

"Well we did start, and you do need release, right?" he asked.

She blushed as he lay back down on her and hugs her body. "I do need a release."

"Than here we go." he grinned before slamming his cock back into her.

"Ah!" She cried out as he went back into her, her pussy gripping on his shaft.

"Damn! You're tighten than before." he grunted pulling back and slamming back into her.

She wrapped her front and hind paws around his body as he kept thrusting back and forth into her. She licks around his neck and cheek in pleasure. "And you're so thick." she moaned out as she bites her lip, tears running down her face.

"Is this your first time?" he grunted out seeing the tears.

She gasp out as she looks at him. "Yes, you are my first." She replied with a blush on her face.

"In that case." he claimed her lips while being more gentle in this thrusts.

She blushed as he slowed down on his thrust, being gentle with her. She smiled as she kisses him back.

He felt her pussy clench tighter as he began to knead her ass.

She moans as she feels his hands groping and feeling around her rear, she shudders as she is close to her limit.

"Inside or out?" he grunted.

"Where would you like it?" She ask.

"Your choice."

She blushes a bit before saying, "Release inside me."

"Gladly!" he pushed in as deep as he could reach before his dick started to twitch.

She groaned as he thrust to the hilt as they both climax at the same time.

His seed filled her as her juices splashed out onto his crotch.

They both pant as their actions tire them out.

"Thanks for that." Michelle said as she recover.

"No problem."

"So would you like me to go now?" She ask.

"Nah, I kinda like the company." he smiled.

"Oh really?" She ask starting to smile.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Thanks." She said blushing at him. the two lay down to rest with her still on top of him.


	17. Arachnia (Ariados) and Danny (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Arachnia (Ariados) and Danny (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny was walking through a thick forest trying to find another Pokemon. He was light build, 4'9, 16 years of age and light skinned. He had short blue hair with a red jacket on and black shorts with sandals.

He crossed his arms as he thinks about what Pokemon to look for. But he was pushed out of his thoughts as he heard a cry of a pokemon.

Danny headed towards the direction of the sound. He looked past a bush to see what was happening. He sees an Ariados on the ground being attacked by a Swellow from another trainer.

"Come on Swellow! Show that stupid bug who's better!" called the trainer.

The bird did what his trainer said and attacked it with Quick Attack followed by Peck. Danny was taken back at the trainer's actions. 'The bug Pokemon is well weak enough for capture, so why keep attacking it.' He thought as he watches.

The Ariados couldn't counter attack and was forced to endure each attack.

He had enough, so he stepped in to see what's going on. "Hey! Leave that pokemon alone!" he shouted.

The trainer turned to the direction of the voice. "What's the matter with you?" The trainer asked him.

"You're attacking a defenseless pokemon just for the fun of it!"

"I don't see a problem with that." The trainer said.

"You either knock it off, or I can kick your ass and make you leave." warned Danny.

"Oh really, and how do you plan on doing that?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"Like this." Danny walked up and slammed his fist against the boys nose, eliciting a loud crack.

The trainer stumbled back from the impact before righting himself and taking a swing at him. Danny ducked and slammed his left fist into his stomach before sweeping his legs out from under him.

"Goddammit!" He cried after he hit the ground.

"Leave, or else." growled Danny.

The trainer grumbles as he gets up and calls his pokemon back and walks off.

Danny let out a sigh as he felt something nudge against his hand.

He turned to see the Ariados to his side who was nudging him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked crouching down and rubbings its head.

The Ariados made a clacking sound that sounded happy.

"Good to hear." smiled Danny standing up.

He sees though that it's okay, it's still seems to he hurt quite a bit. "Do you have a place to rest?"

It nodded its head and turned before walking away.

He finds it struggling so he picks it up, "I'll carry you there, just point to the direction."

It held one leg up and pointed to the forest.

Danny nodded and turned to the direction. As he walked through the forest, he began to notice webbing along the branches.

'Looks like I'm getting close.'

Soon a lot more webbing showed up as she raised her leg up as they reached a large tree with a massive web in it.

"Wow, that's a big tree." Danny said as he looks upward.

The Ariados nodded as Danny set it down and it began to eagerly climb up its home. He stayed to ensure it can get there safely.

It let out a happy chirp as it reached the top.

Danny smiles at seeing it make it. "Glad to see you're okay. Take care now." He said as he turns to walk away. He stopped however as a strand of thread wrapped around his ankle.

"Huh?" He look to see the direction to see it's from the Ariados.

"Uh, like I said, take care now." he said trying to move forward. But find while they're thin, they're surprisingly strong.

"Uh, you can let go now." he replied tugging on the thread.

It made a clacking sound as it holds on.

Danny tried to pull it apart, but was pulled onto his back as he was dragged by the thread towards the Ariados.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He ask as he was being pulled towards it.

The Ariados was silent as Danny soon found himself near the top as the bug pokemon crawled around his wrists and ankles, tying them to the tree.

He tries to struggle out of it, but it wouldn't budge a bit as the bug type finishes.

"Let me go!" demanded Danny.

The Ariados came to his face and nuzzles it gently in an attempt to calm him down.

Danny was confused and stuttered as the Ariados brought its tongue out and began to lick his cheek. He's not as worried as before, but is confused at its actions.

The Ariados stopped licking as it walked over to where his pants were and began to fiddle with the buckle do to its mandibles.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" He asked suddenly.

The Ariados made more clacking sounds as Danny noticed something pink under the back part of it.

'It's female.' Danny thought in realization.

The female Ariados managed to pull the zipper down before reaching into his pants with her front legs.

"H-hey, let's talk about this." He said nervously from the whole idea.

She looked at him and began to make several clicking sounds that he didn't understand.

Luckily, one of her legs accidentally hit the button on his pokedex that turned on the pokemon to human translator.

"I'm sorry for scaring you before." it said for the translation.

"Wha-That's alright." he replied a little shocked before realizing she turned the translator on.

"It's just that what you did for me was really brave of you." She said with a smile on her insect face.

He couldn't help but smiled as she turned back and noticed a small bulge starting to form in his underwear.

She smiled as she went to his cheek and nuzzled him.

"Uh, maybe I should leave you be." suggested Danny with a blush as he wanted to try and deal with his erection with his own hands.

"Don't worry. I'll be very gentle with you." She nuzzles her head to his cheek.

He gulped as she turned back to his bulge and pulled the fabric away with her mandibles.

She sees the bulge shoots upwards from the blockage being moved away.

"Oooh." she purred as her mandibles clicked in eagerness before her tongue came out of her mouth again. She placed it on his shaft and licks it gently and slowly from the bottom to the top.

Danny hissed as her tongue was long and wet around his growing erection. He can just lay there as the spider continues it actions.

The Ariados was careful with her mandibles as she didn't want to hurt the man that saved her life and tried wrapping her tongue around the tip.

"Haaa." He moaned out as she takes her tongue and wrap around his tip. He felt something wet near his groin and noticed her own pussy lips looked like they were getting wet.

'I guess she likes this.' He thought as he sees her folds dripping.

The bug type couldn't help but shake her bottom half and lower it down as she continued to lick all around the throbbing cock in front of her.

"I..guess she really likes this." He said with a blush from what she's doing.

Her pussy was close enough to where her juices dripped down to his lips. His tongue went out and licked it out of reflexes.

Ariados gasped as her mandibles accidentally nipped at the erection.

He gasped as well from the prick feeling from her. It didn't hurt, but it did make him buck his hips a little. Which slips a little bit of his cock into her mouth.

Taking his hips moving as a sign for more, she began to slowly move her mouth onto the tip.

"Guh." he moans from the warm mouth of the ariados.

The Ariados tried to be gentle as tried to let the tip reach as deep as it could inside her mouth.

Deciding to just go with it, Danny sticks his tongue out and licks her folds. The juices weren't bad as he began to slowly move his tongue against the wet folds.

She shudders from the pleasure he's giving her. 'T-This is new.' she thought as her mandibles were instinctively nipping at the cock as she continued to slide her head up and down.

He dives his tongue though the folds as she pleasures him as well.

'Gonna cum!' he thought feeling his limit coming.

'Gonna cum!' She thought as well feeling her own.

Both cried out as their limits came. They drinked the others respected fluids as they ride it out.

Both panted from their first ever orgasms.

Wow, that was amazing." he said meaningful.

"Same." panted the bug type.

"Are you done, or is there more?"

"Well I want you to be greatly rewarded for saving me." she replied turning around as she tried to line her pussy up with the tip of his cock.

"Did you do this before?" Danny ask.

"Not really." she admitted with a bashful look.

"Hey, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I appreciate what you're doing." He said comforting.

"No. I will reward you for saving my life." she replied before lowering herself down onto the tip.

"So you want this then?" He asked her. His reply came in the form of her clacking out in her native tongue as half of his cock was sheathed inside her.

"Wow, you are tight." Danny stuttered out as her vaginal muscles squeezes his cock.

"So big!" she cried out as her lower half couldn't help but eagerly go down on his shaft.

Danny feels his wrist starting to go free, so he tugs off and places his hands on her backside.

She gasped as he began to pull her down with each thrust, causing his dick to push deeper than before.

He slowly brought her down, all the way to the hilt. Next he lift her upwards so only the tip was in, to thrust in her again.

She let out clacking sound over and over as the feeling was beyond what she thought it.

He smiled as he nuzzled his cheek to her own in the pleasure as well.

"Faster!" she cried out.

Danny nods as he increases the pace.

The Ariados felt her whole body shake with pleasure as her limit was coming closer. She brought her face close to his and gently kisses him.

He was careful around her mandibles as he felt his dick start to twitch.

He softly let out as he release into her womb, filling her to the brim.

She pulled back while letting out a clacking noise of bliss.

"Wow.." He sighs as he tries to relax after their actions.

She rested her head on his chest as she cut his other arm and legs free of her webbing.

He moves his arms and legs, trying to get the feeling back in them.

"Well...that just happened." he got out.

"How do you feel?" He ask the Ariados.

"Full." she replied.

He smiled as he wraps around her body in a hug.

"Well, this was fun, but I need to get home."

"Yeah, you're right." She said as she starts to let him down.

He waved bye to her as she sadly watched him go away.

He stop a moment and turn to her. Danny find her very nice, and she intended to let her go. "You know I'm a trainer right?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Well if you like, you could come with me. We can travel to places and have fun whenever we want." He suggested.

She let out a clacking sound before jumping off the tree and latched onto him in what looked like a hug.

He smiled from that reaction. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm Danny, do you have a name?"

"No."

Danny looks at her to think of a good name for her. "Arachnia?"

She made a crackling sound an approval. "Arachnia it is." he smiled.

Arachnia moved so she was on his back, nuzzling his neck.

He walked towards his home with his new partner.

(3 months later)

Danny was looking outside at the beautiful day. Beside him was Arachnia.

"How are you feeling?" Danny ask her.

"Much better." she replied as several dozen Spinaraks were all around the inside of the house.

"Sorry about the whole pregnancy. I didn't know it could happen." He apologize.

"It's alright. I can't believe I have so many children!" she squealed in joy.

Danny chuckles as he picks up one of the smaller spiders and hug it, getting smiles from the Spinarak.


	18. Papa (Primeape) and Alyssa (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Papa (Primeape) and Alyssa (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a forest as a Primeape was out hunting for food. It looks around at the tree for berries to be plucked. It spotted some oran berries and was about to pick some, but heard the crying of a baby.

Confused at the meaning, it headed towards the noise. It jumped from branch to branch and spotted a small bundle in a clearing. Immediately it recognized it to be a baby as it went down to the bundle and picked it up.

The baby had some red hair and was in a pink blanket as it opened its eyes and saw the Primeape.

It looked stunned as it tried to look less intimidating in order to keep her from crying again. Instead, she smiled and made a small sound before she reached out towards it. She placed a hand on its own as the pokemon stares at it.

It couldn't help but eye smile as it held the child's hand and turned before making its way back home. But it couldn't help but wonder what happened to her parents. No parent would leave a defenseless baby in the middle of nowhere without an explanation would they?

It was pulled from its thoughts as the baby giggled in its arms.

'Well, until her parents return, I'll look after her.' it thought as it kept walking.

(Timeskip-17 years)

The Primeape walks through the forest gathering food.

"Aaaaaah Aaaaaaaah!" came a loud call.

He turned to see his 'daughter' behind it.

She was a tall and young woman who had a grass skirt on with a matching top. Her red hair was short and stopped at the base of her neck. She was currently swinging on a vine as she passed the Primeape and grabbed some sitrus berries from overhead.

The Primeape couldn't help but smile with pride as she collected the berries.

She slid down the vine with the berries in her arms.

He smiled and nods his head to congratulate her as he accepted the fruit.

'Are we done Papa?' she asked.

'Yes, we're done for the day.' He answered her.

'Okay.' she nodded as the two of them walked back to the village.

As they walked, he looked at his daughter as she walked by him. 'She has grown into a fine woman.' he thought with pride as she had taken to being raised by the village much easier than he worried.

"How you holding up Alyssa?" He ask her.

'Just fine.' she smiled before they started to climb up the trees that lead to the holes where the village resided in.

He followed right behind her as they soon reached the village they live in. They got in and it was revealed the large trees had different burrows for Mankeys and Primeapes to live in. They smiled as they look over the villages they live in.

The Primeape noticed how several Mankey were holding hands with another and could only guess that it was a sign that mating season was starting.

He then looks at Alyssa as she was seeing this as well. She looked sad as she walked over to the burrow where they lived and crawled inside.

He went in as well and saw her sitting down. 'What's wrong?'

'We both know what's wrong. Every year it's the same. No males around here find me attractive.' she replied.

'Not every female gets a mate, one has to be patient.' He explained.

'But it's me, isn't it? I'm ugly!' she cried out covering her eyes.

'No you're not.' He said trying to cheer her up.

'Then why can't I find a mate?' she asked.

"Like I said, some don't get a mate the moment they want one. They must be patient until the one comes to them. I haven't found a mate for myself either." He said trying to cheer her up by being honest.

'Am I ugly, Papa?' she asked looking at him.

He places a hand on her shoulder. 'Of course not.'

'Prove it.'

He thought about how and then he hugs her tightly. She happily hugged him back, but still felt down about it.

'How do you want me to prove it?' He asked.

She looked at her Papa before she smiled at an idea.

'You can be my mate!'

The Primeape's eye widen at the idea. 'What?'

"Please? You always cared about me. And no other male will want me." she begged with her hands together.

Her Papa starts to have thoughts as he clasp his hands over her own. 'Are you sure about this? If we do this there's no going back.' He said warning her as his shaft starts to twitch.

"It looks like you want this as much as me." she purred spotting her father's shaft poke out of his fur.

Her Papa blushes at her words as he went and hugged her tenderly.

Alyssa smiled at feeling her father's warm fur against her and reached down to grab a hold of his cock.

He shudders at her touch as he went to rub her folds under the skirt.

Alyssa let out a moan at feeling her father's large hand touch her moist folds as she began to focus on rubbing the underside of his cock.

He feels his cock getting hard and her getting wet as he spotted his bed. He surprised Alyssa by picking her up like a bride before walking over and setting her down on it. He takes off her grass skirt, leaving her completely nude to him.

Alyssa blushed as her Papa stared at her body and couldn't help but cross her arms to hide her breasts.

He smiles at her embarrassment as he brushes her hair away to see her face.

'P-Papa? I feel weird down there.' she stuttered rubbing her legs together.

'That's expected to one who is aroused.' He reached down and pulled her legs apart and saw her moist lips up front. He uses one of his fingers to tickle the folds, getting giggles and moans from her.

'S-Stop!' laughed Alyssa.

He smiled as he continued more, even twirling his finger around her entrance.

She let out a moan as her body felt warmer than ever.

He smiles as his daughter moans out in pleasure. He slipped his hand out as Alyssa's face was flushed.

'How was it?' He asked her.

'Not...enough.' she panted out before pulling with closer her legs while drooling at the sight of the hard cock.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly enters her folds with his cock.

Alyssa moaned as her father's cock was so thick!

He tried to make sure she get's accustomed with his girth. But he also tried to keep his mind off of how incredibly tight she was. Especially since he touched her intact hymen.

He hesitated, but was pushed forward as her legs tightened around his body.

Alyssa cries out as he broke through her hymen.

'Are you alright?' asked Papa in worry as Alyssa had a few tears going down her cheeks.

She bits her lip as she nods her head.

'Want me to stop?' he asked again.

'No, please. Keep going.' She hugs him..

He had no other option and gripped her hips before pulling back and pushing back inside her wet folds.

She soon got adjusted to his girth and started moaning in pleasure to his thrust. 'So good! So hot!' she moaned.

"You're so tight." he moans out as well as he thrust back and forth in her.

Alyssa was blown away at how good it felt to finally be fucked in mating season. And with her own father no less!

He picks Alyssa up and went into a sitting position. His daughter let out more moans at the feeling of bouncing up and down.

He nuzzles her face affectionately as he bounces her on his cock.

'Papa, I feel weird!' she moaned feeling a pressure in her groin.

'What do you mean?'

"Something's coming!" she moaned out.

'That means you're about to climax.'

Alyssa bounced several more times before crying out loud as her pussy tightened up.

He feels her fluid splashing on his cock as he moans out. He held her down as his cock twitched and his seed shot into her. It shoots up all the way into her womb.

Both of them gave one last cry before Alyssa fell back to catch her breath.

The Primeape panted as well as he looks at his daughter. 'Are you okay?'

'That...was amazing...' she panted out with a smile.

'You were really something as well.' He smiled at her.

She smiled as he laid down beside her, both drained from their session.

He wraps his arms around her in a comforting hug, surrounding her with his warmth.

Alyssa smiled and was happy to have found a mate. And it was the one who raised her.


	19. Pyrus (Blaziken) and Lucas (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Pyrus (Blaziken) and Lucas (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A teenager with short blonde hair, green eyes, and with a red t-shirt on stood apart from a Blaziken, both panting from their early sparring. He had good muscle tone, able to hold his own to the fire/fighting type.

The Blaziken grinned as he still had some energy left.

"Still got a bit of fight in you huh? So do I!" he shouted charging towards him.

Pyrus charged as both of them closed the distance between each other. Their hands connected with the other as they both tried to overpower the other.

Lucas gritted his teeth as he tried to use his arm strength to get the upper hand.

Pyrus moves to the side, causing Lucas to fall to the ground.

Lucas groaned as Pyrus sat on his back to keep him down. He tries to get up from the duel types waight.

"I give, I give."

Pyrus smiles as he gets up and sits next to him.

"Man, we really worked up a sweat." sighed Lucas sitting up.

Pyrus chuckles with a smile as he looks at his trainer.

"Well, now is a time to relax." sighed Lucas laying back with his hands behind his head.

Pyrus looks up at the sky as well as he thinks about today. He recalled the time he met his trainer as a Torchic, their adventures, their training, their battles.

Then came the time he evolved into a Combusken. Lucas added sparring with him part of the training. Neither of them never hurt each other, and both enjoy the time when they rest.

But, it was when he evolved into a Blaziken that things changed. He started to feel strangely warm inside, even for a fire type. He had assumed it was some kind of flu going around, but he was wrong.

He knows exactly what's going on with him. He held feelings for Lucas.

He looked at Lucas in a nervous expression. He longed to do things with him, but he doesn't know how to tell him.

'Maybe he won't notice if I cop a feel.' he thought hearing Lucas lightly snore. He reaches his hand over to feel his body, being gentle with his touch. He trailed his claws under Lucas' shirt and felt the slight muscle he had.

'I'm impressed he can hold his own with me.' he thought with a smile as he trailed downward.

Lucas made a slight groan as Pyrus slowly and carefully pulled the zipper on his tan shorts down. He got it down and started to move down to the trunks. He was trying to be careful as he spotted a small bulge under them.

He takes the boxers and pull them away from it. Pyrus gulped as he saw the slightly stiff member free of the clothing.

He moves his trembling hands towards his member. He wrapped his claw around the member and began to slowly move it up and down.

Lucas stiffens a moan from the feeling.

Pyrus looked down and saw his own dick was starting to come out. He wraps his other hand around it and shudders from the touch.

Feeling a little bold, he began to rub his own shaft harder while lowering his beak down to his trainer's cock. When he got close, he gave it a few quick licks on it to check the flavor. It had a slight musky scent due to the sweat, but it was one that drew him in.

He started licking it more often, murring from the taste it has.

Lucas let out a soft moan in his sleep as Pyrus was covering his whole cock in saliva.

He opens his mouth to take his member in his mouth.

Lucas groaned as Pyrus began to engulf half his cock.

Pyrus murs as he licks around the shaft as he goes up a bit then lower back down. He began to feel Lucas' cock twitch and held his mouth open as the sperm shot into his mouth. He shudders from the feeling as it fills his mouth and swallow it.

'Damn it. I can't take it anymore.' he thought getting on his knees as he held up Lucas' bottom half and lifted him up till he spotted his anus. The actions causes Lucas to wake up from his sleep.

"Wh-What's going on?" he groaned opening his eyes. He finds to see his pants down with Pyrus at his bottom. "PYRUS! What are you doing?!" exclaimed his trainer.

He heard his trainer speak and went to look at him. He started trying to explain to him by pointing to himself, pointing at his heart a few times, than at Lucas.

"Did you just give me a blowjob?" asked Lucas seeing his shorts pulled down and Pyrus sporting an erection.

He nods his head as he sports a blush on his face.

Lucas blushed at seeing Pyrus' member was bigger than his own.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked.

Pyrus sighed and crawled closer before pressing his beak against Lucas'. Lucas lays there as he feels his tongue entering his mouth, he feels Pyrus wrap his arms around him in a hug as well as he kisses him.

Pyrus could feel his cock rub against Lucas' and pulled back from the kiss before crawling back down and lifting his ass up. He licked his beak before he started to trail his tongue against his anus.

Lucas shudders from the strange feeling. It wasn't bad, it was rather pleasant. "I didn't know you felt this way. You could've told me." Lucas said as he moans a bit.

Pyrus licked the hole a little bit more before pulling back as he lifted Lucas up and lined the tip of his cock with the hole.

Lucas looks at him a bit nervously as he prepares himself.

Pyrus groaned as he began to push Lucas down onto his lap.

"Ah!" He bites his lip as the cock enters his ass.

Pyrus tried to be gentle as his trainer's tight ass clenched around his dick.

He grips his arms around the blaziken's back as he endures the pain as Pyrus lifts him up and down slowly.

"Fuck!" moaned Lucas as the pain began to slowly fade away. Lucas can feel his cock hardening again as he moans out more in pleasure as he looks up a Pyrus. "Faster." he moaned.

He looks down at Lucas and smiled as he does what he said. He lets his body warm up for him to be more comfortable.

Lucas couldn't believe how long Pyrus' cock felt as his ass began to feel weird.

"I..I can't believe I'm having sex with my Blaziken." he said out loud as he moans out in complete bliss as he went and rubs Pyrus' cheek.

Pyrus smiled and began to lightly nip at Lucas' neck while squeezing his trainer's ass as he continued to bounce him on his cock.

He gasp from the pokemon's actions as he bounces him up and down, going to kiss his neck.

Lucas could feel him starting to tense up a bit. "Pyrus, you okay?"

Pyrus nodded before holding Lucas down as his dick twitched and began to fill Lucas' ass with his seed.

Lucas gasp as he feels his warm seed starts to spill into him, he shudders from the feeling.

"That..That was wonderful." Lucas said panting as he looks up at Pyrus with a smile.

Pyrus nodded as Lucas stood up and slipped his pokemon's cock out of him, but sat on his lap to rest.

"If you like to do more of this, don't hesitate to ask okay?" Lucas said looking at Pyrus in the face.

Pyrus nodded before Lucas kissed the tip of his beak. Pyrus then press his beak to Lucas again before laying Lucas down on his back, the two kissing each other passionately.


	20. Leira (Froslass) and Kevin (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Leira (Froslass) and Kevin (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at a lone log cabin near some icy mountains where a lone male resided in.

Kevin was watching the snowy background with awe as the scenery looks calming. He had a black winter coat on with tight blue snow pants on his legs. He had short black hair that spiked up on the top.

"It looks beautiful outside." he said with a sigh as he stares on outside.

Not far from him, behind a tree, floated a Froslass.

She smiled seeing the cabin the male was staying in. This Froslass had been watching Kevin ever since he came to this cabin for some relaxation. She finds him rather impressive for a human. The Froslass can tell he admires the snowy texture like it does. He seemed like a small child every time he played in the snow.

She notices the door open to see the human go outside. She stayed hidden as he walked down the steps and away from the cabin.

Kevin takes a deep breath of the cool air as he stares into the clear sky. He loved how the snow sparkled under the sun, but idly noticed some rustling behind him. He turned around to see what is it. All he did was spot some trees, but got a grin as he reached down to pick up some snow.

He packed it into a ball and threw it at the trees in an effort to spook the peepers. It hit the trees and made them shake as the Froslass popped out. It floated to the ground as it stares at the human.

"What are you doing spying on me?" he asked.

It let out a soft giggle as it smiles going towards him.

"Well seeing how you're here, up for a snowball fight?" he asked.

It smiled as it nods, levitating a lump of snow and molded it into a ball.

Kevin grinned and started mushing some snow together before throwing it at the ghost and ice type.

It gracefully dodges his throw and throws its own.

Kevin ducked and ran behind a tree before he rushed to make another one. He manages to make another and pops out and throw it.

The Froslass easily dodged and giggled before she waved her hands and the snow on the tree he was hiding behind began to shake.

"What the-" He was only able to get out as the snow on the trees fall onto him.

The Froslass giggled as Kevin popped his head out and shook the snow off his head.

"Hey no fair!" Kevin pouted as gets out of the snow pile.

She just giggled while floating over him.

"Well anyway, it was fun." Kevin said with a smile.

She nodded with her eyes closed, and that's when Kevin threw a snowball for a sneak attack at her. It hit her straight in the face as he cries, "Gotcha!"

She shook her head before grinning and levitating several more snowballs with an evil glint in her eyes.

'Uh Oh!' he thought with a nervous sweat as he tries to run. He managed to get one leg out of the pile, but was quickly pelted by the Froslass.

The snowballs hit him as fast as a smg as he struggles to get away.

After she stopped, Kevin found himself in another pile.

The snow pile moved a bit as a head pops out of it. The Froslass couldn't help but let out a fit of giggles at seeing Kevin's snow covered head.

"I suppose I deserve that bout." Kevin sighs as he struggles to get out the pile. He managed to push himself out and brush the snow off him as he saw it was getting late.

"Hey I had a great time. Let's do this again tomorrow." he turns to the Froslass.

She was sad their fun time was over, but nodded her head as he walked back to the cabin. She followed him closely as he reached the doorway.

He waved to her before entering and closing the door. The froslass made a soft sad sound as she headed off into the forest she was in before. She wanted to spend some more time with him, but maybe he'd play with her again tomorrow!

So she closes her eyes and went off to sleep.

(The next morning.)

Kevin made his way outside and noticed a snowman in front of the cabin.

"Huh?" Kevin ask himself as he approach the mysterious snowman. He leaned in close as the head exploded and the Froslass from yesterday popped out. "Wah!" he cried out as he tumbles back and landed on his bottom.

The Froslass giggled and covered her mouth while floating out of the snow.

"That's not funny!" he said with a bright red face.

'I disagree.' thought the Froslass as Kevin got up and brushed the snow off his legs.

"Well, it's good to see you still." he said with a smile as he extends his hand.

The Froslass blushed a little and held his hand with her own.

He smiled as he shook her sleeve. "You're very nice."

'Oh my Arceus, he's so sweet!' she thought feeling all tingly as they stopped holding hands as Kevin walked over to a snow pile.

He started to actually make the head for the snowman. "Figured it would look better with a head." chuckled Kevin. He places it on the top and places the things on the head when he felt something wrap around him from behind.

Kevin turn to see the Froslass wrapping her sleeves around his body in a hug. He smiled and hugged her back. Her body was a bit cold, but he didn't mind it.

They pulled back as the Froslass rubbed her cheek against his.

He shivered a bit as he asked, "Whoa, what's with you today?"

"Fros Froslass." she murred.

Kevin couldn't help but smile at the sound. "The cute sound suits you well." he said.

That got her face to resemble a tomato as they heard some rustling nearby.

"Huh, what's that?" Kevin asked as he looks over to the direction.

Both human and Froslass looked as a Lopunny hopped out. Both looked surprised at the appearance of it.

The Lopunny smiled as she made her way over to them.

"Uh hello." Kevin said to the rabbit pokemon who came close enough to them.

"Lopunny Lo." smiled the rabbit pokemon who reached down and picked up some snow.

"Oh you wanna play too?" Kevin ask as Froslass stared at the Lopunny with a annoyed look.

The Lopunny nodded before throwing a snowball that hit Kevin's chest.

Kevin chuckled at the action before picking one up and throwing it back.

The Lopunny giggled as she and Kevin started a new snowball fight.

Froslass sighed as he figured a snowball fight wouldn't be so bad. She began to get into it as well as it was a free for all.

Kevin hits the Lopunny on her stomach as she went and tried to hit him back, Froslass took this and threw one at the Lopunny.

She giggled and ducked while throwing one at the Froslass. It caught the top of her head in a good shot.

The Lopunny and Kevin laughed as the Froslass glared at the normal type.

'Why is she even here? We were having fun yesterday.' she thought to herself. She softly gripped her hands as the Lopunny went ahead and tackled Kevin into some snow.

Kevin wasn't aware of this and just laughed at the fun he's having.

'What is she doing to MY friend!' thought the Froslass as the air around her seemed to get colder.

Kevin pushes the Lopunny off him and gets up. "Okay that's enough of that."

The Lopunny pouted, but obliged as the Froslass began to calm down.

'Glad that's over.' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

They noticed the sun was going down and the Lopunny smiled at Kevin before jumping up and licking his cheek.

Both Kevin and the Froslass had a shocked expression on their faces at its actions. "What's with you?"

The rabbit pokemon just tilted her head with a smile before she turned and hopped away.

Kevin raised an eyebrow while the Froslass had a dark look in her eyes.

'That overgrown furball! How dare she do that!' she thought to herself as she watched the direction the bunny was hopping to.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders while the Froslass made sure his back was turned before shooting an Ice Beam at the Lopunny's ass.

The rabbit pokemon made a quick yelp and turned around to see Froslass staring daggers towards her.

The Froslass began charging up a Shadow Ball to basically say 'Run.'

The Lopunny's fur stood on it's end and bolted away faster than before.

The Froslass dispersed the move as Kevin turned around and saw the Lopunny was gone.

"Hey, would you like to come in and stay the night?" Kevin offered her.

"Froslass lass!" she cheered while nodding her head.

Kevin smiled as he opens the door, letting Froslass inside. She floated in before he walked in and closed the door and felt how warm the inside was.

"If it gets too warm for you, don't hesitate to tell me ok?" he said in concern.

She nodded her head and felt warm at hearing his concern. 'He's such a caring person. That's so wonderful.' she thought as her cheeks start to turn red.

However, her eyes became serious as she was angry that he had fun with that Lopunny while she watched.

'I should have some fun with him for myself.' she thought to herself as she looks at him.

"Well, I'm gonna start going to bed. You can sleep wherever you want." he spoke heading into his bedroom.

She decided on a perfect way to have fun and went to him and hugged him.

Kevin looked at her confused as he hugged her back. He carried her over to his bed and lay down on it.

She actually was here for something else so she went to his face and nuzzled his cheek with hers.

He smiled and rubbed the top of her head. But then she went to his face and starts to kiss him.

Kevin's eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips were cold, which was expected for a ice type, but it isn't unbearable for him. He also notices that the froslass had a slight red blush on her face.

'OH MY GOSH! I'M KISSING HIM!' she thought in bliss.

'I'm...kissing her. I'm kissing... a pokemon!" he thought as this happens.

He was tempted to pull back, but her grip on him was stronger than he thought. All he could do is keep kissing her back until she was finished.

She pulled back with a smile on her face.

"What..what was that?" he asked her with a blush.

She just grinned before floating down to his pants and began fiddling with the zipper.

Kevin was surprised, but didn't do anything as she starts to slowly unzip it.

'I can't believe this is actually happening.' he thought.

The Froslass was able to take the zipper all the way down and took the boxers away as well.

Kevin gulped as her cold hands pulled his cock out. The kissing earlier and the feeling of her cold hands causes his shaft to twitched.

She grinned and rubbed against both sides as it began to get harder.

He shivered from the coldness as Froslass rubs it softly until it's a full length.

She stuck her tongue out and began to flick it against the tip.

Kevin shuddered from the tongue touching the tip. It felt cool while his dick began to warm up. He started to smile a bit at her actions.

She noticed and began to slide her head onto his cock.

Kevin shudders as she started to take his shaft into her mouth.

'So big.' she thought.

'So cold, it's like ice, but it feels so good.' Kevin thought as he moans. He couldn't help but buck inside her mouth.

Froslass was surprised at that sudden action. That didn't stop her as she tried to relax her throat. She went down, all the way till she's touching his balls.

He groaned louder.

She bobbed up and down his shaft as he moans in pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum." he groaned holding her head down. Just as he said that, he groans out and shoots out his seed.

The Froslass murred as it quickly filled her mouth. She swallowed all she can take as she looks at the human.

Kevin was left panting from the pleasure as he looks at the ghost ice type.

"That was...wow." he got out.

She smiled as he was pleased with the performance. She however felt her nether regions tingle with need as the scent and taste of his cum was intoxicating.

He noticed that the Froslass was still blushing. "Guess you got horny too?" he said with a small smile.

She shyly nodded and floated above his cock as she reached down to spread her pussy lips.

Kevin smiled as he places his hand on the back of her body. "Don't worry, we'll go slow."

She smiled back and began to float down as the size difference seemed like Kevin would need to help as the tip wasn't slipping right in.

He steadied the pokemon as he lines her up and starts to slowly pull her down.

She let out a soft moan as the tip began to go into her tight folds.

He felt his tip start to enter her and start to push down more.

She cried out in joy as half his cock filled her and scraped her walls.

He shivered a bit from the mixture of cold and pleasure at the same time as he starts to lift her up and pulls her down.

"Fros!" she moaned at feeling him start to move.

He moves his upper body up so he's hugging her as he lifts her up and down.

The Froslass moaned with delight as he held her and began to move his hips upward, thrusting deeper into her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his body as he moans the same as her.

'So hot! SO HOT!' she thought as it felt like she was melting.

He starts to thrust faster as his climax is close.

'Her pussy is amazing!' he thought as her walls kept getting tighter.

They kept this up a few more times before they both moaned as they reach their climax.

He held her down as his dick twitched and his seed shot into her pussy.

He kept up for a bit until it stopped and he lifted her off of him.

"That...was exhausting..." he panted wiping the sweat from his forehead.

'I agree...' Froslass thought as she tries to catch her breath.

Kevin collapses onto his back to rest a bit, he feels Froslass do the same, laying on him.

As they took a moment to catch their breath, Froslass spotted the Lopunny from before looking in from outside the window.

She made a look at her with a face that said, "He's mine! Stay away or be punished!"

The Lopunny ran off as the Froslass laid her head on Kevin's chest.

"I'm guessing you'll be staying with me for now on huh?" he ask him.

She eagerly nodded her head. "Well then, would you like it if I call you Leira?" he asked.

"Fros." she cried out happily.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Leira went to where his chest is and hugged him tenderly as she remains close to him.

Kevin closed his eyes as he and his new partner went to sleep.


	21. Floral (Gloom) and Mixe (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Floral (Gloom) and Mixe (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Floral smiled as her trainer was making sure their outfits were on properly.

Mixe was wearing a tux with black loafers. His Gloom, Floral, had a matching black bow on her head.

"So Floral, are you ready to go out there?"

"Gloom gloom." nodded Floral with a smile.

"Okay, let's show em what we're made of!" With that, they headed out to the stage. Mixe and Gloom smiled at hearing the cheering crowd.

"Everyone, gives us a round of applause of Mixe and his Gloom, Flora!" With that, everyone cheered at them.

Both bowed as they began their routine.

"Floral, use Stun Spore!"

Floral smiled as she did what he said. Sending it all around her.

"Now use Petal Dance!"

She jumps into the air and sent flower petals around the stage. The sight was of the petals getting covered in the Stun Spore, causing them to look like they were glittering.

The audience smiled at the performance and clapped at it.

Both bowed before leaving the stage with excitement in their bodies.

"You did very well Flora." Mixe said as he petted her head.

Floral felt her face blush as they stood backstage while letting the other contestants show off.

(After the others finished.)

"Alright everyone, let's wrap this up and bring the contestants out." the announcer said.

All of them walked out, each eager to hear the results. She stated the 4th and 3rd places and then headed to the 2nd place…

"For second place, we have Mixe and Floral!"

The crowd cheered on as Mixe and Floral stood there in shock. Both didn't hear who the winner was as they were in too much shock.

"And this was today's contest, hope to see you next time." and with that the contest came to an end.

Mixe and Floral headed backstage to get the contest clothes off while they felt down about losing.

'Sighs'"Well you can't win all of them." he said as he started to go back into his original outfit. He changed into his red hat with glasses, orange shirt, blue pants and black boots. He turn to see how floral is doing.

Floral discarded the ribbon as she wondered how they could have lost. She looked sad as she looked around at the other pokemon. One a Roselia, another a Purrloin, and even a Cincinno, all looking like professionals.

"Come on Floral, let's go home now." Mixe told her as he adjusted his clothes.

He turned to his partner, but saw Floral wasn't there. "Huh, Floral? Where'd you go?"

He looked around and noticed the back door open with her bow outside. Taking this as a clue, Mixe went out to the door. "Floral?"

He looked around and heard some sad cry. Recognizing that type of cry, he went towards the location of the sound. He stopped at a lake where he saw Floral crying next to it.

"Floral?" Mixe approached her gently.

She stopped crying for a moment and saw Mixe before she began to cry harder.

Mixe was shocked at the gloom's increased crying. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Floral didn't reply as she looked at her reflection in the water and felt that they lost because she wasn't beautiful like the other pokemon.

Mixe turned to see her reflection and realized why she's so upset. "Floral, we did very well in that contest. Sure we didn't win, but we still hit second place." he said patting her back.

"Gloom gloom!" she cried out covering her eyes.

"You're not ugly Floral, I'm happy that you were with me at the time." he hugs her to show this to her.

"Gloom?"

"Yes. You're not ugly to me." he smiled as he picks her up. "Let's go home."

Floral smiled as her trainer carried her back home. He returned home and sat on the couch. "So what would you like to do?"

Floral still felt warm from her trainer calling her beautiful and sat on his lap. She blushes from hearing the words repeat in her head.

Mixe let her sit on his lap as he idly noticed something wet on his lap. He lifted her up to see a wet spot where floral was under. "Floral you okay?"

She nodded with a bright blush on her face.

Mixe looks down on the wet spot, "Was that because of me? I'm flattered."

She smiled as Mixe leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Mixe smiled as well as he begins to unzip his pants He fished out his cock as Floral saw it was half way hard.

He placed floral next to it saying, "You deserve a reward for your hard work." he said with a blush.

She smiled and leaned closer before taking a lick of the side. She found the taste to be a bit salty, but it was pleasant as well.

Mixe hissed as she began to lick a little bit more. She licked from bottom to top, getting it glistened.

"Alright, time for the main dish." grinned Mixe picking Floral up. He position her so she's at the tip of the shaft. He gripped her before slowly bringing her down onto his cock.

She started to shiver as his tip started to enter her entrance. Surprisingly it slip in easier than expected as her body tried to accommodate his cock.

Her insides fit snugly around his cock as he lifts her up and down. "Whoa you feel nice around me."

Floral moaned in response as the feeling of her trainer's cock sliding in her was amazing.

He moaned every time he pushed down in her pussy. Mixe smelled something sweet and realized it was floral using sweet scent. The scent was making his head feel light as he couldn't help but bounce her up and down faster.

Floral squeals as he starts go faster in and out of him, her eyes having tears of joy from the pleasure.

"Sorry Floral, but I'm cumming!" he groaned. Mixe moans out as he starts to shoot his load into the plant types folds.

Floral cried out as her own orgasm hit and felt her trainer's sperm fill her pussy.

The two pant loudly as Mixe lifts her off his dick and into his arms.

"Floral, you'll always be beautiful to me." whispered Mixe kissing the top of her head.

Floral smiled as she went and kissed him as well.

After pulling away from their kiss, Mixe laid his head back as Floral cuddled on his lap. He can feel his eyelids drooping as their little romp left them both tired. All the while he breathed in her sweet scent, and her knowing she would always be beautiful to her trainer.


	22. Mark (Gallade) and Kori (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Mark (Gallade) and Kori (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves with a small male trainer walking with a tall figure beside him.

Kori turned to the Gallade to his side smiling at him. He had tan shorts on and had an aqua green shirt on. His hair was short, blonde, and spiky. He may look like a 13 year old, but he was actually 16 years old.

The two entered the town and Kori sighs sitting on a bench to rest. "Damn that was a long walk." he sighed as his Gallade sat down beside him.

The Gallade sighs as he rest up too. Kori wiped the sweat from his head as his pokemon idly snuck a peak as the droplets slid down his trainer's face.

He found his trainer quite cute when he's like that. To be honest, he's always found his trainer to be quite feminine looking even for a male and was often surprised he wasn't asked out due to other guys who mistook him for a girl.

"Let's see, it's getting kinda late. Let's stop by a inn before we head for a gym battle."

Mark nodded and watched Kori's ass as they made their way to the inn.

Kori walked into the entrance and talked to the person, paying him to get a room key.

As Kori and Mark walked to their room, Mark noticed a gift shop that had a bright red dress on display.

Mark stopped him by holding his arm. 'What's wrong Mark?"

'That dress is beautiful.' came Mark's response as he and Kori managed to speak in their thoughts when he became a Kirlia.

'I guess you're right, but what's your point?' Kori asked him.

'You'd probably look cute in it.' commented the Gallade.

He blush from the comment. 'I'm...I'm not that kind of guy." he told him. Kori turned and headed back to the room while Mark's eyes lingered on the dress a little longer before following.

They headed into the room and Kori then laid on the bed as he mentioned Mark to do the same.

'Actually, you go to bed first. I need to get something.' he replied.

'Okay then, don't be long.' he said to him. With that, he closed his eyes.

Mark sighed and used Psychic to pull some cash from his trainer's wallet as he headed down to the gift shop. He went in and got the red dress he saw earlier today. He went to the cashier and paid the amount needed. The cashier raised an eye of the pokemon buying something like this, but didn't pay it too much as he accepted it and completed the purchase.

As he carried the bag with the dress in, he had also purchased a red bow and choker as he walked back up to the room.

Mark smiled at the purchase as he opens the door and settle the stuff down. Right now he had a plan. He had been holding back too long since his trainer was too cute, and tonight he'd change all that.

After a little while, Kori woke up from his nap. He rubbed his eyes and noticed his clothes felt a little different.

He looked over himself to find out he was in a red dress with a red bow in his hair and a choker around his neck. 'What the- How did I get in this?" he asked as he examined the outfit.

'I changed you into it while you were sleeping came Mark's voice as he stood next to the bed.

'What? You did?' he asked him.

'Of course.' Mark grinned as he sat on the bed before pulling Kori onto his lap.

Kori yelped at the sudden action, "Wh-why?" he asked.

'Because if you look feminine like a girl, I thought the dress would help.' he replied trailing one hand up his leg.

Kori blushed from the words and his touch on his leg. 'But..but..but this doesn't suit me.' he said trying not to look embarrassed.

"Oh? Look in the mirror." purred Mark picking Kori up and walking over to the mirror.

He looked at himself in the mirror to see the items on his body. The red worked well with his hair and his small frame as he honestly looked like a completely different person.

"I... I admit that I do look cut in this outfit."

'See?' Mark kept his trainer on his lap as he began to trail his hands under the dress and around Kori's underwear.

He was getting flustered by what he had his hands at. "But why you're acting like this? Why are you touching me down there?"

'You look so much like a cute girl, that I can't take it anymore.' he replied as his own shaft began to twitch while touching Kori's ass.

'I...I.." he stuttered as the Gallade takes off the underwear. 'I don't know if we should do this...'

'Oh? Then why are you like this?' Mark asked as he grabbed hold of Kori's erect member under the dress.

He gasped at the touch. "That wasn't..I don't know why.." he stuttered from the embarrassment of the member.

'Seems like someone likes this.' grinned Mark as he began to focus on rubbing the tip.

"Ahh! Haahh.." he moans from the pleasure he's getting.

'Even your moaning is feminine.'

Kori looks away out of embarrassment from the words as he can't stop from moaning.

Mark grinned and began to lick Kori's neck while picking the pace up on his pumping.

Kori moaned louder to him as he instinctively hugged around Mark.

Mark grinned as he began to rub his stiff shaft right under Kori's cock.

'I guess I'm as feminine as you said.' he admitted to the smiling pokemon.

'Not yet.' purred Mark before standing up and having Kori get on his knees.

'What do you mean?'

'I got this way from seeing you like that.' he gestured to his shaft throbbing in front of Kori.

Kori blushes a bit as he holds Mark's legs and started licking around the shaft.

Mark groaned as Kori's tongue moved from side to side.

Kori couldn't help but smile as he kept on licking around the length and tip.

Mark hissed and held Kori's head onto his shaft as he began to move forward.

"Umph!" he grunted out as Mark pushed his shaft into his mouth.

'I want you to suck on my whole cock.' he panted through their thoughts.

Kori nods and began licking and sucking around his shaft. He tried to relax his throat while swirling his tongue around the whole cock while sucking.

Mark pulls his head away, then he pulls it back. Keeping up a steady pace as he moves Kori's mouth on his shaft. The feeling of his throat all around his cock pushed him over the edge.

He looks to see Mark groaning as he wonders what's up.

Mark held Kori's head down as he started cumming.

"Mmm!" he gets out as he was unprepared when his seed started spewing into his mouth.

Mark let his tongue hang out with a smile as he let up and Kori managed to pull his head off the cock.

Kori coughs a bit, trying to get some clean air into him before doing anything else. He can still taste some of his cum in your mouth. 'It's bitter, but not too bad.'

Before he knew it, Mark levitated him in the air as he sat down and began to lower Kori back on his lap with his dick prodding his ass.

'H-hey hold on.' he cried out in shock trying to keep himself upright.

'What?'

'It's too soon! Let's do it later!'

Mark pouted, but relented as he set Kori on his feet.

Kori smiled, relieved that he got out of it, but still something inside him was telling him to take it in him.

'We better get some sleep.' he suggested going back to the bed.

Mark sighed before laying next to him, getting him into a hug as they drift off into sleep.

(The next morning)

Kori sighed as he and Mark were off to the gym for the badge, but he was still in the dress Mark bought. He stopped before heading out the door to their room. 'Do you really want to do me?" he looked at Mark.

'Of course.' replied Mark instantly.

Kori turns to look at him with a blushing face. 'Would you...like to fuck me now?"

His answer came from Mark lifting him up like a bride. 'I'd thought you'd never ask.'

Kori blushes from the embarrassing feelings he has as he is carried to the bed.

Mark put him down before crawling under the dress till he was facing his trainer's clothed underwear. He rubs Kori's crotch for him to moan out as he starts to take off the underwear.

Kori moaned as Mark began to lick his anus. His moans turned into pants as Mark's tongue slips inside him, wetting his insides.

'Need to make it nice and wet.' he spoke wiggling his tongue around his trainer's anus.

'I... can see that.' he pants as he continues rimming.

Mark pulled his tongue out as he got on his knees and aimed the tip at Kori's ass.

He shuddered from the anticipation as he waits for the oncoming penetration.

Mark began to push in and groaned at the snug feeling.

Kori gasped at the slight pinch he felt in his ass.

'Damn! It's just what I imagined!' he groaned in their minds as he pushed in till he was fully buried in the ass.

Kori let out a soft moan as he was fully taken by his Gallade.

He pulled back as Kori moaned in disappointment before slamming back in.

Kori gasped out loud as the cock reenters his ass.

Mark gripped Kori's ass while he began to slam into the tight ass with all his strength.

Kori cried out from his force of it all as his cock flops from the force.

Mark reached up and started rubbing Kori's nipples as he continued to thrust and push without restraint.

"Ah! Haaah..." Kori pants and moans in pleasure as Mark does this to him, starting to push into his thrust.

'See? The dress shows your feminine look and your moans even sound like a girl. You were born to be my crossdressing slut.' he whispered in Kori's ear before lightly biting it as he sped up his thrusts.

Kori grips Mark's body as he shudders from his increasing thrust. "But you put me in this dress!" he said defensively.

'True, but look at this.' Mark lifted Kori onto his lap and turned them around to where they faced the mirror as Kori bounced on Marks' dick and saw his own flopping hard as a rock in the mirror.

"Uh..." he just stared at the mirror and groaned as the mirror reflected the actions they're doing.

'Admit it, and I'll cum inside. Or I could just stop and we never do this again.' he grinned while pinching his trainer's nipples.

Kori winced at the thought of this not happening again, but saying it is rather embarrassing.

'Come on, say it.' spoke Mark who began to go slow.

"I'm... I'm a crossdressing slut." he murmured out embarrassed.

'Hmm? a little louder.' grinned Mark.

"I'm a crossdressing slut." he said a little louder.

'Louder.' grinned Mark sucking on Kori's neck.

"I'm a crossdressing slut! I want you to always do me, as many times as you want!" He yells out to him.

Mark smiled and turned Kori's head before claiming his lips before giving his nipples one more tug before slamming into the tight ass and filling it with his seed.

The tugging of his nipples and the kiss caused him to moan out as he climaxed as well. His dress catching his seed.

Mark pulled back as his dick filed his trainer's ass to the brim.

Kori shudders as he feels his warm seed inside his body. "So warm inside me." he said softly.

'See? Was that so hard?'

'It wasn't.' he looks away blushing.

'Good.' smiled the Gallade before kissing Kori's cheek and pulling him down so they were resting on the bed.

He smiles a bit but then asked "So what now?"

'We get some rest and win that badge tomorrow.'

'But it's still early.'

'Hmm, then I guess we'll have to find some fun before sleep.' he grinned while rubbing his cock against Kori's ass.

'B-but wait we just did this.' he flush rom the touch.

'Think of it as stamina building.' he grinned.

Kori let out a sigh. Looks like he was in for a long night.


	23. Chansey and Brock

The life of PokeSexuals

Chansey and Brock

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash's group was heading into the pokemon center to rest their pokemon. As they walked up to the counter, one of the many Nurse Joys showed up.

One of the members, a tall, dark skinned male with spiky hair, fell head over heels for her and dashed up to her. "Oh sweet Nurse Joy! Your beauty radiates brighter than the sun itself!" cried Brock holding her hands.

Nurse Joy stood there in shock as the man kept complimenting her endlessly. "I'm very flattered, but I have a boyfriend." spoke the nurse with an awkward smile.

The hearts in his eyes popped as his eyes went back to normal, "Wait, you do?"

"Yes, sorry." she nodded as Croagunk had popped out.

"It's...okay." he said weakly as the poison type landed the Poison Jab to his side before dragging him away. Croagunk propped his trainer up at a wall as he returned to his pokeball.

"Ugh! This keeps happening so many times I've lost count. And I'm not talking about the poison jab thing." Brock mentioned starting to recover.

"I'm doomed to be alone." he mumbled to himself with a depressed aura around him. Meanwhile, a certain pokemon was watching him from afar.

It was Nurse Joys pokemon Chansey who had noticed the young man's attempts at wooing her trainer. She was sad at seeing him like this. So, she decided maybe she could help him out.

Brock was curled up into a ball in a depressed state until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see the smiling face of the Chansey.

"Oh hey, Chansey. Thanks for checking up on me." he said with a small smile.

"Chansey." she spoke moving her arms around before pointing them to the back room.

"Uh.. I'll be right back." He told the others as the Chansey lead him to the room.

The Chansey smiled as she lead Brock to the back room they had if they ever had a severely injured person who couldn't make it to the hospital.

"Okay we're here, what did you want with me?"

She gestured towards the only bed in the room and was basically asking him to take a seat. Brock walks towards it and sits down. "So what now?" asked Brock who was confused.

Chansey smiles and went to hug him. He smiled and returned it. 'Well it's good to see Chansey trying to cheer me up.' he thought as he rubs her back.

Chansey broke the hug and spread Brock's legs as she knew the best way to help him relax.

"Uh.. Chansey, what are you doing?" Brock asked her.

She just smiled and began fiddling with the zipper on his pants.

Brock was blushing, but didn't say a word as he stares in wonder.

Chansey smiled as she pulled his jeans off and saw a bulge in his underwear.

"H..Hey now." Brock said nervously.

Chansey didn't listen as she used her small arms to slide the underwear aside as his cock sprang out. She could catch a whiff of it since she was so close. She went and took a experimental lick at it.

Brock hissed from the new sensation as he was still a virgin. That's expected since he was always rejected.

"Wow..." he said softly, never having this feeling before.

Chansey smiled and began to lick a little faster while rubbing the bottom part of his dick.

He let out a soft moan as she does this, trying to stay quiet so others don't hear.

Hearing she was doing a good job, she began to slide her mouth onto it while sucking.

"Haah." Brock got out quietly from the sudden actions.

Chansey began to rub the bottom part faster while she kept licking and sucking while twirling her tongue around the tip.

Brock shudders as he can feel his climax reaching him.

Chansey noticed Brock's expression and lightly squeezed his balls as he let out a loud groan.

Soon he starts to fill her mouth with his seed. Chansey relaxed her throat before swallowing his seed.

Brock panted after his orgasm, looking at the Chansey.

She smiled and climbed onto the bed before getting on all fours with her bottom facing Brock.

Brock blushed at the sight of her puffy folds and is tempted, but is nervous about getting caught.

Chansey giggled and gave her ass a slight shake to entice the breeder.

Seeing this, Brock said, "We can't make too much noise okay?"

She nodded as Brock got on his knees and began to position his cock against her lips. He slowly and steadily sinks into her pussy, feeling the warmth inside her.

'Wow!' he thought with a gasp at how snug it felt around his dick. As he sinks further, the pokemon murred out softly as it enters her body.

Brock pulled back as he pushed back in and began to get into a rhythm. He leans over her and hugs her softly as he kept it up.

"I'm gonna cum." he whispered as his cock was still sensitive for his first time.

She braced herself when he said that.

Brock groaned as his cock twitched and began to shoot his sperm inside her.

Chansey groaned as well as she climaxed as well.

Brock laid on the side as his flaccid member slipped out of the pokemon's pussy.

Both panted as they tried to recover from their orgasms. Chansey was the first as she rolled onto her ass with Brock feeling amazed at losing his cherry.

"Um... thank you." he said with a small smile.

"Chansey sey." she smiled.

He patted her on the head, feeling quite better after their action. He pushed himself on his legs before pulling his pants back together. He zips it and walked with Chansey to the door.

"Well, I guess I really am a pokemon breeder." joked Brock. With that, he and Chansey exited the room.


	24. Blaze (Typhlosion) and Claire (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Blaze (Typhlosion) and Claire (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A little girl was sitting on the steps of the orphanage playground crying from feeling lonely. She was new here and was too shy to talk to the other kids. She wore a sky blue dress and skirt with white slippers.

Her hair was brown colored and covered her right eye as she stared at the ground with tears dripping down. Recently she was told that she was brought here when she was a baby by her parents who told them that they weren't ready to be parents and asked them to take care of her. It made her feel unwanted and figured she was doomed to be alone forever.

She then started to hear another crying somewhere. She looked at the forest and noticed a small creature on the ground. Curious, she walked towards to see what it is.

She saw it was a small Cyndaquil who looked sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly for it to hear.

It just looked at her and continued crying. It wonders, why is it alone?

"Did something happen to your parents?" she asked. It looked down to show it didn't know.

'So it's like me.' she thought as she looked at the sad fire type, but then smiled as she got a idea.

She reached down and picked it up. She brought it into a hug, smiling from it's warmth. "Let's leave this sad place and be friends." she smiled.

The Cyndaquil made a happy sound as it nuzzles with her. "I need a name for you..."

It cocked its head as the girl smiled.

"What do you think of Odin?"

It shook its head no.

"Scorch?"

Again no.

The girl thought harder, "How about Blaze?"

This time the pokemon nodded with a smile.

"Okay, Blaze it is. My name's Claire." She told him.

The now named Blaze smiled as Claire held him close before taking one last look at the orphanage. And with that, they snuck out into the forest.

(Timeskip)

Claire had gathered plenty of berries in her makeshift basket. It had been 10 years since she and Blaze had run off together.

She looks over herself since that day Her sky colored dress was now a mere bikini that covered her decent sized breasts and the spot between her legs.

Claire sighs, "That's one of the consequences of running away I suppose." she said as she gathers her berries.

She jumped from branch to branch till she safely hit the ground. She arrives at the hut she stays in and enters it. Placing the food down on the ground. There on his belly resting was a Typhlosion.

"Blaze, you up?"

The Typhlosion grumbled before opening his eyes.

"Sorry for waking you, but I got some food if you want some." she said mentioning to the full basket.

He sat up and licked his lips before going over and grabbing one with his mouth. She grabbed some for herself and sat down next to him and started to eat.

Both had grown and matured a lot through these past years living on their own.

Claire couldn't help but think how much has changed in Blaze from him being a timid Cyndaquil to a strong looking Typhlosion.

What she didn't realize was Blaze was thinking the same on her. Claire has blossomed from a little girl to a beautiful young women, even with the hard comings they had to deal with.

Like fighting other pokemon who wanted their territory.

Having to go through every kinds of changing weather.

Making sure they weren't found by any humans.

Their life was tough, but they were happy with each other.

Pretty soon they finished off the berries.

Claire patted her belly, happy from being full while turning to Blaze. "How are you?"

He scratched his ear before yawning.

"Getting tired huh? It's okay." she said as she let out a soft yawn as well. "Me too." She rested her head against his side as she got comfy.

Blaze felt this and instinctively wrapped his arm around her body and lay down with her, keeping her close to him.

Claire smiled at the warm feeling from his body. The warmth surrounding her puts her in a soothing slumber.

Blaze watched her go to sleep. He brushed her hair to the side to see her sleeping face. Just seeing her soft and glowing face like that was enough for his cock to start to come out.

Blaze hasn't been able to muscle up the courage to show her his true feelings, but Claire is special to him. She showed so much kindness to him. He starts to shake her awake.

"Hmmm?" Claire began to slowly open her eyes. Her sights went to the blushing Typhlosion in front of her. "What is it Blaze?" she asked.

Blaze looks behind him to his cock.

Claire turned and blushed at seeing the large cock. "Whoa." she murmured out as she saw the pulsing length, then back at him. "Was that... from me?"

He nodded looking away.

Claire blushed at the idea. Blaze has feelings for her. "Blaze, I'm very flattered about your confession. You're so sweet."

He smiled as Claire kissed his cheek before turning around to face his cock. She started to place her hands around his length and started rubbing it slowly.

Blaze groaned at Claire's soft hands.

She smiles as she rubs them around his shaft as she takes small licks. His musk hit her straight on and made her feel warm. The warmness spread to her body, all the way to the loins.

Before she knew it, she began to suck on the tip while rubbing the rest.

Blaze begins moaning softly, he eyes her ass and places his paws on her cheeks and massages them.

She shuddered as his large paws massaged her ass while she began to suck faster.

Blaze sees her underwear and slowly takes it off. He was greeted to her moist pussy lips as she tried to get half his length in her throat.

Blaze moans at her sucking, but he moved to her moist lips and started licking on it.

Claire moaned around his cock as the scent of his cock and his licking was pushing her to her limit faster than she thought.

Blaze let out a soft long moan out of his mouth as her sucking was pushing him to his limit as well.

Claire noticed his dick start to twitch and tried licking against the slit in his cock.

Blaze moans in Claire's pussy as his climax hits him hard.

Claire gagged at feeling the amount of sperm shoot into her mouth. She swallowed some from instinct, but pulls back for the rest to spill out.

Blaze pushed his tongue into her pussy, just as her limit was reached. He can taste the juices on his tongue, he moans softly as he licks it all in her.

Claire and Blaze panted from their first ever orgasms.

Claire feels paws moving to her back as she feels Blaze moving her so they're face to face.

"So...how was it for you Blaze?" she asked with a blush.

He let a cry out that said he enjoyed it.

"Is there more you like to do?" she asked him with a smile.

He nodded and rubbed his cock against her pussy.

Claire gasped at the touch. She put up a smile, but she shivers all over her body considering that she's a virgin. She stood up a little to grasp his cock and line it up with her pussy.

Blaze looks at her with concern, asking her if she's sure since she's a virgin.

"Yes, always have been."

Blaze takes a deep breath as he looks her in the eye, and slowly pushes her down onto his shaft.

Claire bit her lip as the tip began to spread her pussy lips.

He goes down a bit until he's stopped because his tip touched her hymen. Blaze looks at her with worry.

"Go ahead."

He nods his head and he pushed down further, breaking through her hymen and taking her virginity.

She bit her lip to try and muffle her cry as he gently licked around her neck.

Claire started to moan from his tongue licking at her neck as he sinks her down to the hilt. She gripped him as the pain slowly faded away.

He lifts her up and pushed her down again, being as gentle as he can be.

Claire gasped at how massive his girth was inside her.

Blaze rubs his body alongside hers as he licks her breast while bouncing her.

"Ah!" moaned Claire whose body was heating up faster than before.

Blaze groans out as he brushes Claire's hair out of the way, showing her face. Both of them shared a loving look before Claire pressed her lips against his mouth.

Blaze closes his eyes as he kisses her back, feeling their tongues twirling around each other and licking the insides of the others mouth as Blaze increases his thrust into her.

Since it was their first time, it didn't take too long before they felt their limits.

Blaze holds Claire close to him as he groans out, reaching his climax. Claire cried out as her own juices sprayed out while Blaze's seed filled her pussy to the brim.

He kept her down and tightly hugged as he unloads all he had and then stopped.

Both panted as their bodies were covered in sweat.

"Oh Blaze, I never felt how wonderful that was." Claire said softly.

He merely nodded with a growl of approval.

She smiled as she feels the warmness of his seed in her womb as she places her hand over her stomach, feeling the warmth.

They shared one more kiss before nodding off to sleep. The two wrapping their arms around each other.

(3 months later)

Claire smiled and bit into an oran berry as Blaze rubbed his head against her belly. Which had been starting to swell after the months passed.

Claire smiled at feeling the bulge shift a bit, "Looks like it enjoys your touch."

He let out a growl as sign of happiness.

"We might even have twins." she added as she rubs the bulge in her stomach, rubbing their child. She looks at her mate. "We may have had a rough beginning, but I have no regret and I would never trade it for anything." Claire said giving Blaze a loving smile.

He smiled back before she kissed his cheek.


	25. Hazel (Mismagius) and Cathy (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Hazel (Mismagius) and Cathy (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a normal looking tent where a girl was reading a book. She was wearing a pink hat, blond hair, a brown no-sleeve shirt, yellow skirt. and red boots.

Cathy yawned as she closed her book. "I'll read the rest tomorrow." she said as the sun goes down. She unrolled her sleeping bag out and stretched her arms out before lying down on it.

Cathy decided to sleep outside for a change. So she did that and stared at the sky. Unknown to her, but a certain ghost type was lurking nearby.

A Mismagius was watching the girl behind a tree with a smile on her face. 'Now's my chance.' she thought.

She appeared herself and floated toward the human. She hovered right above Cathy's still form before lowering herself down. Her body melded with Cathy's.

Cathy's body stiffened up before relaxing back on the bag. She then opened her eyes, but they were glowing this time. She sat up and held her hands up to her eyes.

"Teehee, it's nice to have a body for a while." she said.

She grinned while trailing the human hands down the body. She shudders as she explored the human's body. "I could never do this before." she purred as she stopped with her hands on the ass.

Mismagius fondles around the firmness of it and gave them a squeeze. "Ooh, nice and firm." purred Mismagius.

She went to the breast under the shirt next. "Mmm, nice and soft."

"I wonder what you're like down there?" she asked with a smirk as she starts to take off the skirt. She slipped the piece of clothing off and saw her light blue panties.

"Oohh." she said with a wide grin as she started to take it off. As she did, she saw the pussy lips were already moist and ready for her. "Wow was the human already like this, or was it me and my actions?" she asked with a bit of a giggle.

She reached down and rubbed a finger against the wet slit while shivering at how good it felt. She started to slip the finger through the folds, getting a moan from her.

'Wh-What's going on?' mumbled Cathy's voice in her head. She got a grip of her surroundings to see she appears to be in a spacious room. (Their mind).

"Where am I?" she called looking around. Cathy looks around until she can see a hole in a wall, so she goes to it. She walks towards the hole and gasped to see her body fingering herself.

"What's going on?!" she exclaimed.

"Enjoying the show?" A voice behind her asked.

She turned and saw a grinning Mismagius. She gasped at the sight of a ghost type pokemon in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Thought I'd borrow your body for a little fun." she cackled.

Cathy blushed in embarrassment and rage at the fact that the ghost type possessed her for some perverted fun. "Get out of my body!" she yelled.

"Oh why? It's getting to the good part." Mismagius mock whined mentioning to the view.

Cathy looked as her body was inserting one of its fingers into the wet snatch. She blushed from the sight as her body was moaning in pleasure.

"See? Much better than a boring book." chuckled Mismagius.

Cathy blushed a bit. "M..Maybe." she said with a little smile.

That's when they heard her body cry out as it's face was flushed and was pumping two fingers into the wet slit.

Cathy was transfixed as she trails her hands unconsciously to her loins.

"Getting warm from watching yourself? Pervert." teased the Mismagius.

Cathy looks at herself and stopped what she was doing. "Enough. Leave my body or else." warned Cathy.

"Or else what?" the ghost asked unconcerned.

Cathy grinned before facing one of the walls and running towards it.

"Hey wait! What are you doing?!" She asked getting nervous.

Cathy kept running and made impact with the wall, causing her mind to shake as her body stopped pumping its fingers and regained its normal look in the eyes.

"That's not fair! Cut it out!" the Mismagius cried out as she tried to regain the human's mind.

Cathy though pulled her fingers away and grinned before closing her eyes as she tried to force the Mismagius out of her head.

Mismagius feels her force trying to push her out as she tries to hang on. But she didn't last long as Cathy managed to send the Mismagius out of her body.

Mismagius gasped as she found herself in front of Cathy. She's shocked, but also impressed at her strength.

"Now, payback time." grinned Cathy standing up.

'Uh Oh!' Mismagius tries to get away.

"Oh no you don't!" Cathy ran over and gripped the lower part of the Mismagius' form and dragged her down. Cathy forces the ghost type onto her back on the ground.

"Now it's my turn." whispered Cathy as she lifted up the skirt-like part of Mismagius and saw the pink lips of her pussy.

"W-wait! I'm sorry! Please no!" she begged Cathy to stop.

"Oh? And why should I?"

"Um..well..uh you see I...Umm.." she couldn't find a reason to.

"Exactly." grinned Cathy as she began to rub two of her fingers against the slit.

Mismagius gasped at the touch as her cheeks turns red.

Cathy grinned as she moved her fingers faster and saw it get wet.

Mismagius softly moans from the pleasure she's feeling.

"Now who's the perv?" teased Cathy opening the small pussy with her fingers.

"Nooo.." she moaned out as her pussy quivers.

Cathy licked the pointer finger on her free hand and began to push it into the slick pussy.

"Hahh." she gasped as the finger enters and moves around in her pussy.

"How does it feel with just one finger?" asked Cathy in a husky tone.

"It feels nice." she admitted as she smiles at Cathy.

"Then maybe I should stop." teased Cathy slowing down.

"W-what?" she asked.

"You used my body like a toy, so maybe I should leave you like this." she grinned in victory.

"N-no! Please keep going!"

"Then beg."

Mismagius whimpers a bit, but then asked, "Please play with my pussy?"

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Please, I need you. Please pleasure me."

"Much better." she grinned. With that, she went back to fingering the Mismagius' pussy.

The Mismagius squirmed beneath her as the ghost type felt her pussy getting close to its limit.

"Ahh, hahh! Huhh!" she moans out cutely as it gets closer and closer.

"So, what will you not do ever again?" asked Cathy moving her fingers faster.

"I won't possess you for sex again." she answers her.

"Louder."

"I won't possess you for sex again." she said louder.

"Louder." grinned Cathy.

Mismagius shudders a bit, "I won't possess you for sex again!"

"Much better." grinned Cathy who pulled her fingers away, but leaned down and began to lightly lick the wet folds.

Mismagius shudders from the tongue work she was giving her.

"I'M CUMMING!" cried out the ghost type as her juices sprayed onto Cathy's face.

She gasped as the juices hit her tongue, it had a odd feeling, but it was still sweet. She licked up as much of the liquid as she could as Mismagius panted in exhaustion.

Mismagius looks up at the trainer's smiling face.

"Now we're even." she spoke sitting cross legged and putting the ghost type on her lap to relax.

"Y-yeah." she snuggles next to her. "I'm sorry again."

"Well I can forgive you, on one condition."

She looks at the human, "What's the condition?"

"You become my pokemon."

"Oh." Mismagius thought about it and smiled. "Okay it's a deal."

"But first, you need a name." Cathy began thinking of a name that would suit her. "How about, Hazel?"

"That sounds nice. What's your name?" she asked.

"Cathy."

"Good to meet you Cathy." Hazel said giving Cathy a kiss on the lips.

Cathy smiled as Hazel pulled back and calmly sat on her lap.

"Now it's very late. Let's get some sleep." Cathy laid down on her sleeping bag with Hazel on her stomach.

The two smiled as they went to sleep.


	26. Lucario and Korrina

The life of PokeSexuals

Lucario and Korrina

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Korrina was in her usual outfit rollerblading on the pathway enjoying the exercise she does. It was a nice and clear day, making it perfect for this.

she made a back flip off a ledge as she stops and looks behind her. She noticed a figure against a tree and saw it was a Lucario.

Korrina smiles as she recognize one of her two Lucarios who accompanies with her. She frowned though at seeing him hold an arm that had blood on it.

Korrina went up towards him. "Oh my, what happened to you?" she asked holding his arm carefully.

He hissed as there was a deep cut across it.

She gasped at the wound, "Here, I'll take you to the pokemon center." She brought his other arm over her shoulders before taking her Lucario to the center.

She arrived at the pokemon center in the town which is also where her gym resides. she enters the doorway and was greeted by the Nurse Joy there "Oh hello Korrina. Welcome to the pokemon center. How can I help you?"

"My Lucario is hurt." she replied.

"Oh my!" She gasped as Korrina showed her the wound he has. "I'll get him treated right away. Wait here." With that, she took Lucario and headed to the treatment room.

Korrina walked over to take a seat while hoping her partner was okay. She waited for sometime before Nurse Joy came out of the room.

"How is he?" asked Korrina.

"The wound was deep, but wasn't too serious. I cleaned it out and bandaged it properly, but I wouldn't be putting him into battle for a few days at least."

Korrina sighed in relief as it seemed like he just needed to be out of commission for some time. "May I go see him?" she requested.

"Of course." nodded the nurse.

Korrina smiles as Nurse Joy leads her to the room Lucario was in.

He was resting on one of the beds with bandages around his right arm.

Korrina asked for some time alone, which the nurse accepts and walked out.

The gym leader sat next to Lucario with a worried expression on her face. "How you feeling?"

Lucario made a small growl while nodding his head.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." she went to softly hug his body.

He hissed lightly, but hugged her back with his other arm.

"Is there anything I can do for you to comfort?" she ask.

He mulled it over as Korrina noticed something up against her side. Curious, she looked to what it was. It was a red swollen member that twitched in between Lucario's legs.

Korrina blushed at the sight of it. "Whoa." she said as she stares.

Lucario looked embarrassed as his trainer kept staring at his cock.

"How did that happen?" she ask her Lucario. He looked away shyly. Korrina smiles shyly from the silence, "I see. Quite the flatterer." she said to him.

Seeing how she could help, she reached over and gently grabbed the cock.

He yelped a bit at the sudden touch, but relaxed afterwards.

"My, someone's sensitive." purred Korrina who began to pump her hand up and down faster.

As she does this, the Lucario looks around to see something that catches his eye. He places his finger up, asking for a minute.

"What is it?" asked the gym leader as she stopped.

Lucario smiles and walk to the folded clothing that was on the counter.

Korrina watched as he held up a nurse's outfit.

Korrina blushed as he shows it to her. "Lucario, that's kinda a little too kinky, don't you think?" she asked him with a blush.

He shook his head no and held it out for her to grab.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded again as she sighed. Korrina spots the bathroom and headed there to change.

Lucario stood there and waited a few minutes. Soon Korrina opens the door, showing her in the nurse outfit blushing.

His eyes widened as he blushed at how it hugged her form.

"I.. I see that you like it." she said as she shivers a bit from the fuzzy feeling she's having. She also noticed how much his cock seemed to get harder at the sight of her. "Um, what would you like me to do?"

He mentioned her close to him, and she did what he wanted.

He pointed to the counter then her.

"On my back or stomach?"

He patted his belly.

She blushes as she climbs on top of the counter and laid on her belly.

Lucario grinned at seeing the view of her panties under the skirt. He got up at her feet and places his paws on her ass, giving them a squeeze.

Korrina jumped a little, but didn't move away as Lucario moved his paws around her ass. He moves his paws to her underwear and begins to slowly take them off.

Korrina blushed at feeling her bare ass on full display.

Lucario smiles as he then uses her paws to massage he feminine folds softly.

Korrina jumped and began to blush as Lucario teased around her folds. Soon she started moaning from his touch, getting wet from pleasure.

Lucario noticed her folds get wet and grinned. He places a paw on Korrina's stomach and lifted her so she's on her hands and knees.

Korrina lifts herself up to help him as he then moves so his body's over her. He rubbed his cock against her pussy, causing her to shiver in anticipation.

"Be careful okay?" she ask him nervously.

He nodded and brought the tip to the entrance before slowing pushing forward.

Korrina shudders from the tip starting to enter her vagina.

Lucario let out a low growl as he kept going and managed to slide half of it in.

Korrina moans out softly as the intruding member goes into her until he stops.

He slid back before ramming right back in. Korrina gasped at the thrust as her body quivers in pleasure.

Lucario noticed and began to slowly build up a rhythm as he tried to reach in as far as possible.

Korrina was blushing and moaning in pleasure as his cock thrust in and out of her pussy at a steady pace. "I didn't know you were quite a passionate pokemon Lucario." she moans softly.

He grinned and reached down to grab her breasts with his paws as he kept thrusting.

She moans out louder as he starts to increase his pace.

'I still can't believe this happening.' she thought while moaning. 'I'm being taken by one of my Lucario's.' when she thought this she felt a bump hitting her entrance and his thrusting becoming short.

Korrina blushed when she realize it's his Knot. L-Lucario?" she ask kinda worried.

He grunted and squeezed her breasts harder as he kept going.

Korrina let out a loud moan as the knot was rammed into her pussy. 'So big.' she moaned as he pinched and twisted her nipples.

Korrina's body quivers and squirms as the fighting type's actions forced her into her climax.

He let out a louder growl as his knot began expanding.

She starts to moan as his knot started expanding within her.

He let out a loud growl as his seed began to shoot inside her pussy.

Korrina moans out softly as his thick seed shot into her womb. The feeling was intense as she collapses onto the counter on her stomach

Lucario laid down on her back as he kept his knot inside her.

Korrina comes to look at the Lucario's face with a soft smile and bright red eyes.

"That was truly wonderful." Korrina said as she rubbed the back of the Lucario's head.

He nodded, but grinned as his knot hadn't calm down yet.

Korrina could feel it still spilling out, but becomes worried if someone comes in on them. "We better stopaah!" she gasped as he gripped her hips and kept going as she felt his cock get hard in her snatch again. "Lucario...S-stop." she told him as she moans.

He shook his head no as he lightly bit down on her collarbone.

"S-s-stooop." she moans out from the teeth pricking her a bit. She kept saying stop, but her body was gladly accepting the wave of pleasure from each thrust.

Her mouth was open as she pants in intense pleasure.

Lucario kept a tight grip on her hips as his cock was a little sensitive, meaning he was close to cumming already.

Not only him, Korrina shudders from the squeezing as her body was close as well. "I'm cumming...I'm CUMMING!" she cried out without restraint.

She sprayed her juices on Lucario's cock, the wet feeling cause him to cry out as well ass he cums. He refilled her pussy with another coat of sperm as his knot shot in more than the first time.

Korrina laid on her back limp from the intensive pleasure as they both pant heavily. "So...much." she panted feeling the warm sperm leak out from her pussy.

Korrina places her hand to his cheek which lucario does the same to hers.

The two then lock lips together as they tenderly kissed each other, their tongues wrestling with each other as they smooch.

Korrina looks down at the knot still lodge in her.

"Someone's a pervert." teased Korrina.

The Lucario giggled at the words with a blush before being able to slip out.

"Wow, you shot a lot of sperm in me." she spoke in awe.

He blush a bit shyly at her compliment, brushing the back of his head a bit.

(3 months later)

"Due to circumstance, Korrina will be unable to take position as the gym leader, so they'll be a replacement until she's ready." The announcer said in the gym.

The trainers there were disappointed at hearing that. "I wonder what's going on?" one of them said.

(In Korrina's house)

Korrina was sitting in a chair while looking at the news, her belly noticeably bigger.

The Lucario came into the room she was in, his arm better than last time.

"I wonder how many are gonna come out." she smiled rubbing her belly.

Lucario smiles and places a paw on her belly, rubbing it as well.

Korrina smiles and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.


	27. Cress(Cresselia),Rai(Darkrai),and Shiro

The life of PokeSexuals

Cress (Cresselia), Rai (Darkrai), and Shiro (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"OK. Today's the day." spoke a male voice trying to get himself pumped up. The voice belonged to a feminine looking albino teenager with long white hair that reached to his back and two bangs on his feminine face, red eyes, and pale skin that wore a black long sleeve t-shirt with a red sleeveless jacket on top, black pants and black tennis, who was standing at 5'0.

This boy was called Shiro and he was referring to his first day as a pokemon trainer.

"I hope I can get a good pokemon." He muttered with a sigh. He headed out the door to go to Professor Rowan's lab to get his starter pokemon, but...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THERE ISN'T ANY POKEMON LEFT?!" Shiro said in shock.

"Sorry Shiro, but the other trainers got here before you." spoke Rowan.

Shiro then sighed while cursing the fact that his clock alarm dropped dead.

'Stupid clock batteries.' He thought with a frown before asking, "But aren't there any pokemon left?"

"Nope, sorry." the professor replied.

Shiro's look then changed into a teary-eyed one that made several of the present, regardless of gender, feel bad, and the professor was no exception.

"But, I might have some more in a few days." he spoke.

"Really?! Thanks!" Shiro said with a smile on his face as he went back to his home. All the while two figures watched his form from the nearby forest.

(Night)

Shiro yawned as he put his black pajamas on while crawling into bed.

'Today wasn't what I expected, but maybe tomorrow things will be better...' He thought to himself as he went to bed.

As he turned the lights off, the two figures from before kept watch from outside the window. Then as soon as Shiro fell asleep, the figures vanished…

(Shiro's Dream)

"W-where am I?" Shiro asked as he looked around, seeing that he was on the beach nearby his town.

"A dream." spoke a female voice behind him.

Hearing that voice, he quickly turned around and was surprised who was behind him! There floating above the hot sand was a Darkrai and Cresselia.

Shiro's eyes widened upon finding out that two legendary pokemon of Sinnoh were in front of him! "W-What are you doing here?" he asked backing up.

"We came to see you." Spoke Darkrai in a female voice.

"Me?" asked Shiro pointing to himself in confusion. Upon seeing them nod, he asked nervously "W-why?".

"Because you're so cute!" squealed the Cresselia flying over and nuzzling her head against his.

That made Shiro froze up for a moment before blushing uncomfortably as Darkrai narrowed her eyes.

Cresselia was yanked back by the Darkrai. "You had enough..." She said coldly before hugging the confused albino.

"Cheater!" pouted the Cresselia.

"I'm not." She answered simply as Shiro couldn't help but feel like all that was...somehow...familiar…

(Flashback)

We can see now a younger Shiro around 5 years wearing a purple cold jacket with a white skirt, black boots and a purple Russian hat on his head.

He was currently packing snow for a snowman. But despite that, he had a sad look on his face because no one wanted to play with him.

Some said he was too weird because he said he was a guy, but looked very feminine. Others said because he was too young and weak. Overall, he was just playing by himself.

Shiro sighed before a female voice asked him, "Are you alright?"

That made him jump before turning around. Then he saw a girl around his age with yellow and pink hair, pink eyes, pale skin, and wearing a blue and yellow dress approach him.

"W-Who are you?" he asked nervously.

"You may call me...Cress!" Declared the girl with a nervous smile.

"I'm Shiro." he replied with a nervous smile.

"Shiro...what a cute name!" Cress said with a chuckle.

Shiro blushed and felt someone tap him from behind again. Turning around, he saw another girl around his age with white hair, cold blue eyes, pale skin, and wore a black gothic lolita dress with a red scarf on her neck.

"A-And you are?" he asked.

"...Rai..." Answered the girl in a blank tone.

"We thought you could use someone to play with." smiled Cress.

"Yes...we did..." Muttered Rai before glaring for a second at Cress, who glared back, not that Shiro noticed.

"Really?" smiled Shiro. Both of them nodded, making him cry in joy "Yay!"

So the three of them got together to enjoy the snow.

During the games, Shirou was stuck between attending both Rai and Cress, whom seemed to be competitive against each other...yet that didn't stop things from being fun at all.

Eventually it started to get late. That made Shiro sad since that meant that he would need to go back to the orphanage that he was living in.

"I gotta go." he sighed.

"But why?" Asked Cress, feeling sad upon hearing that.

"I have a curfew."

"Curfew?" Asked Rai curious.

"If I get home late, I get punished..."

"By who?!" Both girls yelled worried and angry.

"The patron."

"I see." Muttered Rai with a brief hollow look in her eyes.

"Yeah, goodbye." he muttered turning and walking away. But then he was hugged by Cress! He was surprised, especially when Rai joined in.

"W-why are you?" He tried to say.

"Because we care." spoke Cress.

"B-But we only meet today!" Shirou tried to say.

"...doesn't mean we don't care..." spoke Rai.

Shiro could feel tears coming to his eyes from the happiness that he was feeling upon seeing that his new friends cared for him. He wiped them away and waved goodbye before walking back to the orphanage. Luckily for him, when he arrived the matron was too tired to actually punish him, yet he hadn't had dinner for that night.

As he crawled into the small bed of his, two figures watched to make sure he was alright.

Then after he fell asleep, the figures looked at each other before nodding and heading to the Matron's room, where her screams were heard briefly before being silenced.

(Flashback End)

The next day, Shiro and the other orphans found out that the Matron had died from a health attack, not that it bothered them much since the old lady was very mean despite giving the orphans a home, and as a result a much younger and kinder lady took over and thus most of the orphans were happy while some of them wanted to live alone, including Shiro.

"But wait, how do you know me?" asked Shiro.

"Don't you remember?" Cresselia asked worried.

He shook his head no.

"...Try to remember our names, and see if they're related to anyone you knew..." Darkrai said.

"Cresselia and Darkrai..." mumbled Shiro to himself. Then his eyes widened as their names, or part of them, was similar to that of his childhood friends!

"Rai? Cress?" he choked out. Both legendaries nodded happily. "But...what...how..." he stammered.

"It's quite the story actually." Answered Cresselia.

"Go on." urged the boy.

"You see, sometimes we take on a human form to live between the humans for a while..." Explained Rai, "And after...certain events I had gone through, I decided to take a human form to stay for a time between humans..."

"What happened?"

"Well, since Darkrai forgot the fact that her powers could cause nightmares if she didn't control them, I decided to follow her so that nothing bad happened." Said Cresselia.

"And?"

"Then...we saw you..." They said as blushes appeared on their faces.

"What's so important about me?"

Shirou then was surprised upon feeling Darkrai's arm caress his face, making him blush as she then spoke, "When I saw you, I couldn't help but be fascinated about the aura around you...that unique aura...full of life...despite the tragedies you had..."

Shiro was pulled into a hug by Darkrai as Cresselia glared at the dark type.

"For me, when I saw you there on that snow day, I felt something I didn't think that I would feel in a long time..." Started Cresselia as she nuzzled her head on his cheek, "But then upon noticing your sad look, I felt like doing something about it so that you could be happy..."

Shiro smiled with tears of joy in his eyes.

"And while we wouldn't normally get along due to our...opposing natures...we eventually decided to let you choose..." Said Cresselia.

"Choose?"

"To choose...which one of us...will be your mate..." Darkrai spoke before blushing at the end.

Shiro blushed as he saw Cresselia nod to confirm it was true. "M-mate?! B-but that means..." Shiro's blush increased when he understood what they meant.

"Yup!" smiled Cresselia.

Shiro was now nervous, because honestly, he couldn't choose between both girls.

"Just relax..." spoke Darkrai hugging him from behind while trailing her hands down his body.

Shirou then sighed as he tried to think how he was going to tell them that he couldn't choose between them. But before he could speak, he gasped as Darkrai's hand rubbed over the small bulge formed under his pants.

"W-what are you doing?!" Asked both Shiro and Cresselia with shock and rage respectively.

"Showing him what I can do." replied the dark type.

"B-but-!" Shiro said before moaning as a blush formed on his face.

Darkrai grinned as Cresselia shook in rage and watched as her dark counterpart trailed her hand down and into Shiro's pants.

'Like hell I'll let her have the advantage!' She thought as an idea formed in her head.

While Shiro blushed at what was happening south, Cresselia moved her face close to his. "Wha-!" He couldn't finish as the legendary kissed him!

Darkrai glared at her and began to rub and caress the slowly hardening cock faster.

Shiro couldn't help but moan, which was covered by the kiss.

Cresselia started pushing her tongue into his mouth as Darkrai began to focus on rubbing her fingers against the tip. Then she took off his pants, revealing his 5-inch penis.

Cresselia pulled back and smiled at seeing Shiro's flushed face. ¨How was it~?¨ She asked teasingly.

"Uh...well...uh..." he stuttered as Darkrai continued to rub and tease the tip of his hard cock.

Then Cresselia froze up upon seeing what her counterpart was doing.

"What? You took his first kiss." replied Darkrai.

Cresselia however glared darkly at the Dark type, who glared right back.

"Now let's see how he likes this." she grinned before hovering down next to his hard cock and licked one side of it.

Shiro just moaned in pleasure.

Darkrai grinned at hearing the moan and began to lick more eagerly as Cresselia glared at her.

'Two can play that game!' Thought Cresselia. Cresselia moved down and began to eagerly lick the other side.

Darkrai glared at her as Shiro moaned some more.

'Ha!' thought Cresselia with a grin.

"I won't lose!" Snapped the dark type as she also licked Shiro's shaft.

Shiro couldn't stop moaning from both their licking. 'They're both...too good!' He mentally gasped.

Darkrai and Cresselia sucked on the sides while dragging their tongues across the sides while Darkrai began to gently caress his balls.

"G-girls...I-If you do that..." Shiro moaned. He didn't finish as his dick twitched between their lips and his seed shot out. The two pokemon gladly drank all the seed they could.

Cresselia though made sure she licked his dick of any extra seed before Darkrai could.

"How was it?" Both pokemon asked at the same time.

Shiro panted as he was blown away at the feeling from both of them. "So...good..." He barely managed to say.

"Who was better?" asked Darkrai.

Shiro then felt nervous upon hearing that.

'What do I do?' he thought in nervousness. He was afraid that if he choose one of them, the other would be hurt as well.

'He'll pick me.' both pokemon thought.

Shiro gulped before saying, "I...I..."

Both stared at him as he shook a little.

"I can't choose!" he blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Both legendaries gasped in shock.

"I can't pick one of you."

"Why not?" Asked Cresselia.

"I...I don't want to lose either of you."

That response surprised both of them. 'HE LOVES US!' they squealed in their minds.

"It's alright, we understand..." Rai said, hoping to calm down Shiro.

"So which of us will take your cherry?" asked Cress.

"I-I-I..." Shiro's face was now resembling a tomato as an amused Rai got an idea.

"I know how to decide." replied Rai.

"How?" Both Shiro and Cresselia asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Cresselia nodded before...

"HEY! I DON'T HAVE HANDS!" She yelled.

"Well, I guess I win by default." chuckled Rai.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Cried out the dream pokemon.

While they bickered, Shiro couldn't help but smile. 'It's just like back then...' He thought happily.

"I DESERVE HIS CHERRY MORE!" yelled Cress.

"NO! I DO!" Roared back Rai. Both butted heads while glaring at the other.

Shiro sighed as he thought who to choose.

Both of them were close to using attacks, but Shiro tapped their shoulders. "What?!" They both asked annoyed.

He smiled and pointed down to his groin. Then both females saw that his penis suddenly split in two shafts!

"How..." started Rai before Cress eagerly laid on her back with a hungry look in her eyes.

"It's a dream. Don't care. I want one, NOW!" She said.

Rai watched as Shiro rubbed one of them against Cress' pussy and thought 'Screw it.' With that, she took the other penis and put it on her entrance as well.

Shiro grinned before slowly pushing into their pussies.

The two female legendaries moaned in pleasure upon feeling his shafts enter them.

Shiro was blown away at not one, but TWO pussies wrapped around his cocks. 'This...is heavenly pleasure!' He gasped.

The pokemon were happy that he was in both of them. They stood like that for a while before the pokemon started moving.

Shiro groaned as both his dicks felt both their walls move and was stunned at how warm it felt.

"T-this...is what adults feel like all the time?!" Gasped Shiro with a blush.

"Yes! Now start thrusting!" moaned Cress.

Shiro did as told as Rai cried out, "So good!"

Shiro blushed as the look on their faces showed they were feeling every inch.

"I waited YEARS before I could do this~! And it was worth it~!" Cresselia said happily.

"DON'T STOP!" moaned Rai who held onto Cress as each thrust made her lose strength.

Shiro just grunted as he felt himself coming, which wasn't surprising since it was his first time. "I'm...feeling weird..." he groaned out.

"Don't worry...you can...release inside us...!" Rai said.

"CUM INSIDE US!" begged Cress.

Shiro grunted before he came, as told, inside them and thus painting their inner walls white.

"AHHHHH!" both moaned out with faces of bliss as their own juices splashed out onto his two cocks.

They soon separated as they panted from the experience and the fact that they weren't virgins anymore.

Shiro was about to pull out, but Rai reached back and held him inside them. "W-What?!" He gasped.

"More..." moaned Rai with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Yes...More..." Spoke Cress with a similar look in her eyes.

Shiro gulped and groaned as they both began to move against his hips, causing his two dicks to get hard again.

'This is going to be a LONG dream.' He thought to himself.

(Real World)

Now we can see Shiro waking up from the, very wild and pleasurable, dream. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to try and wake up.

"W-What...happened...?" He mumbled out before yawning.

"You fucked us." spoke two female voices on his sides.

Shiro froze up before mechanically moving his head to the side and see both Rai and Cress in grown up versions of their human forms.

"Hello!" they chorused with smiles.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" Shiro's yell was heard around the entire town. Both of them clamped a hand over his mouth to quiet him down.

"Now now, calm down." Cress said warmly.

"Yeah, was it really that bad?" asked Rai with a sad face.

"N-no! I-It was actually p-pretty good..." Shiro said while blushing.

"Good, 'cause we're gonna make sure you are always satisfied." grinned Cress laying his head on her chest.

Rai grinned and did the same while Shiro just nodded embarrassed yet happy.


	28. Kial (Marowak) and Ellena (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Kial (Marowak) and Ellena (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at a hospital where a mature lady was sitting in one of the chairs with her hair shadowing her eyes. She was wearing a red coat with a orange shirt, green pants and white shoes.

Fresh tears dripped down her cheeks as she stared at the floor. She was having a hard time dealing with what she was told.

(Flashback)

Ellena was walking down the stairs of the home, preparing for today. Today was the day her baby would finally come out. She was gonna be a mother.

She gets out of the house and headed off to the hospital. After making sure she was signed in, it didn't take long before the doctors took her to a room as they prepared for the child.

"Ellena, how you holding up?" the doctor ask her.

"Alright." she panted as she felt her contractions happen sooner and sooner, meaning she was close.

He smiles as she was rolled into a room with other doctors and nurse.

She laid down and let the doctors and nurses get her into position as she held her belly and felt it coming.

Ellena was panting in pain from the act of labor.

"Okay Ellena, push!" called the doctor.

She screamed and does what she was told. The doctors and nurses got ready as they spotted the head.

Ellena screams louder as she kept going. Soon the doctor caught the infant, but what made them worry was the lack of sound. More specifically, the babies crying.

As soon as she got the baby out, she panted and tries to catch her breath. She looked down, expecting to have her baby handed to her, but the doctors and nurses mumbled to themselves with horrified and sad looks on their faces.

"What's...wrong?" she got out.

The nurse turns to Ellena. "What we're about the tell you... it's easy."

"What happened? Where's my baby?" asked Ellena in slight panic.

She brought her the baby. "I'm afraid it was a stillborn." the Nurse said sadly.

Ellena stared at the still form of her child as she held it in her shaking arms while feeling fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." they all said to her.

"No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed in anguish as her cry told everyone in the hospital what that meant.

(Flashback End)

Ellena snapped out of it as she feels her tears going down faster. She tried to wipe them, but they refused to stop.

"I...I gotta go." She said as she gets up and headed for the exit.

She signed out and calmly walked out, but heard a sad cry nearby.

Ellena goes to see where she can find the source. She looked past a brush and had to look down.

Ellena was looking at a small Cubone crying on the ground. She looked at it in wonder as it didn't seem to notice her.

It kept wailing while she watches on as she wonders why it's crying.

She walked closer and crouched down near it. "Hey fella. What's wrong?"

The Cubone looks up to the human and moves back in shock.

"Easy easy. I'm not gonna hurt you." she spoke with her hands up and held one out.

It relaxed a bit, but still cries.

Ellena tapped her chin as she tried to recall what she had learned about Cubones. It's a lonely pokemon who's mourning the lost of their mother, tending to keep to themselves.

'That's it!' she thought looking at the sad ground type. "You must be alone without a mother." she said to it as she picks it up.

The Cubone shakily nodded its head while hugging onto the woman's chest as she cradled it there.

"It's okay, you're not alone anymore." Ellena said soothingly.

The Cubone still cried in sadness for the loss of his mother, but calmed down a little from the woman's hug.

Ellena rubbed it's back as she starts to carry it home. "It's alright, I'll take care of you." spoke Ellena rubbing its back.

(Timeskip)

Ellena was walking towards the backyard her house had. She had a bright smile on her face and spring in her step. Her chest also seemed noticeably bigger.

When she arrived, she noticed someone already there. There running around was a Marowak with a smile.

"Kial, how you doing?" she ask with a smile.

The Marowak turned and eagerly ran up and hugged her leg.

Ellena giggles at the ground types affections. Ever since she had found him all those years ago, things had changed for the better on both their parts.

Kial was actually smiling at times and hardly cries anymore

Ellena had help nursed the young ground type when he was still a Cubone and would occasionally let him suck straight from her breasts as it seemed he enjoyed those more than the regular formula.

After a few years, he evolved into the Marowak he is today.

Ellena had truly felt like a mother as Kial clung to her like a child.

She went down and hugged him deeply "You make me feel so happy." she said to him.

Kial smiled and returned it. As the years went by, he had begun to see Ellena as his mother and was always happy when she was around. Ellena couldn't think of anything that could make her any happier.

She looked down and saw Kial grabbing at her shirt, looks like he was hungry.

Ellena giggles. Okay." she then unbuttons her shirt, giving him her breast.

He happily held it with his hands and clamped his mouth on her nipple before starting to suck to try and get the milk out.

Ellena giggled as it sent tingling sensations through her body. She reached down and held him in her arms as he didn't stop sucking on her nipple.

Ellena rubs his back as she continues to nurse him.

Kial felt the sweet milk squirt into his mouth and kept sucking as it didn't stop.

She rubs his back as he drinks all the milk she provides. He pulled away as she walked back inside and dabbed his mouth clean with a tissue.

"Sheesh, you need to calm yourself. You made a mess on yourself."

Kial blushed while Ellena just giggled. After she finished, she gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.

"I love you honey." smiled Ellena hugging him to her chest.

Kial hugged her back with the same affection she's giving him.

Ellena walked over to a rocking chair and sat down while cradling Kial. She started to sing to lull him to sleep.

Kial's eyes slowly drooped down as Ellena rocked in the chair, slowly making him sleepy. She rubs his belly softly as they close.

"Oh my. Seems like it's already night time." remarked Ellena seeing the night sky. "It seems time flies faster during parenthood." she said to herself as she picks him up and carries him off to the room. She walked into her bedroom where she and Kial slept as he was real clingy and refused to sleep anywhere else.

She places him on one side and got into the other. Before she turned the lights off, she began taking her clothes off since she was going to sleep.

"No need to wear this much clothing." she said as she was left in her underwear. She crawled into bed and then shut the lights off and felt Kial cuddle up against her side.

"So cute." she said as she closes her eyes to prepare for tomorrow.

(Next Day)

The sun shined through the window as it lands on her face, waking her up.

Ellena sat up and stretched out her arms. Smiling, she turned to see how her son rested. He was resting beside her while sucking on one of his thumbs.

She giggled at the sight as she reaches to caress his soft belly.

He smiled in his sleep, but she noticed something sticking up under the covers around his waist.

"What's that?" she asked herself as she went to look. She was stunned to see a small pink member standing up in between his legs.

"Uhh..." she stuttered out as she stares at the member.

'I don't believe it. My little boy is...like this.' she thought without looking away.

She shakes her head as she gets up and goes to the bathroom. She splashed some water from the sink to try and focus her thoughts.

'Look, things like this happens, it's nothing new.' she thought to herself trying to be assuring. But she also knew eventually he would be drawn into mating season when it came around.

'When that happens, what do I do then?' she thought to herself as she washes up.

She wanted what was best for Kial, but the thought of him leaving when he finds a mate was enough to make her cry.

She sighs as she opens the door and exits the bathroom, not wanting to think about it right now. She looked in and saw Kial get up from the bed.

"Kial, how you feeling?" Ellena asked him.

He nodded his head to show he was fine before running over and hugging onto her leg.

Ellena smiled a bit as he hugs, but can also feel his member to her leg.

'Don't think about it. Just focus on the day.' she thought to herself. She separated them as she tells him she'll be making breakfast for them, so she told him to wash up.

He nodded reluctantly as a ground type he didn't enjoy the water, but he did want to look clean for his mom.

Ellena rubs his head in comfort as she leaves for the kitchen. She prepared the bowl where he ate his pokemon food from as she went to grab the bag. She went in and took some things out.

The bag of food and utensils as he had learned how to use them from watching her. She then takes the food and poured it into the bowl as she prepares her own food for her to eat.

After preparing both their meals, Kial finally came downstairs before taking a seat. She sets them next to each other as she sits next to him.

She noticed him blush slightly before digging into his food. She went to her food as she eats it slowly.

'Why is Kial blushing?' she wondered in curiosity. She watches him eat as she thinks about the answer as she eats as well.

They soon finish their breakfast with Kial smiling at Ellena.

"What is it honey?" asked Ellena seeing her son smile at her.

He moves to her and hugs her waist.

She smiled and reached down to pick him up before setting him down on her lap.

Kial reaches around and hugs her body close to his.

She wrapped her arm around his small body and pulled him closer.

Then he does something she didn't expect him to do. He used her arm to try and climb up till they were face to face and pressed his lips against hers.

Ellena was shocked at the fact that she's being kissed on the lips by her son. She grabbed his waist and pulled him back, but held him up under his arms.

He was surprisingly strong for a small pokemon as she gasp to feel his tongue slipping in.

She held him out and got his tongue out of her mouth. "Kial, what's gotten into you?

Kial made a soft sound and looked her in the eye. He places his hands on her breast and squeezes them softly, licking at her neck.

"Ah!" gasped Ellena holding Kial out and away from her face. "Kial! Why are you acting like this?" She looked into his eyes and figured out the reason, "He's going into mating season." she said out loud.

Kial looked away, worried his mom hated him.

Ellena sees the sad expression and she couldn't help but feel bad.

"Hey now. I'm not mad, just surprised." spoke Ellena hugging him to her chest.

Kial looks at her. He's still blushing and lustful in his eyes, but he also shows affection.

Ellena was worried that if she did what she was thinking, it would forever change their relationship.

'Is it wrong?' she thought as she looks at him. He looked so eager and wanted in her hands and didn't want him to feel sad about this. Plus, she enjoyed being with him and knew he never hurt her, so she nods.

"Alright, I'll allow it." she relented with a smile.

Kial gives her a warm smile as he went to her cheek and rubbed it softly.

She giggled as he started licking her neck which tickled her a little. She went to rubbing his back as he kept licking her neck and rubs her body as well.

She shuddered as his small hands rubbed around her breasts and let out a small moan. Ellena reaches down and grab his length and stroke it softly up and down.

He let out a voice that seemed to be a groan as his shaft slowly came out. It was quite big for someone like him.

She held him back and panted a little before standing up. "Let's do this in the bedroom."

Kial nuzzles her cheek sweetly as she carries him into the room. Once there, she set him on the bed before unclasping her bra and dropping it to the floor.

Kial face reddens as he stares on with a smile.

"Does someone like mommy's breasts?" teased Ellena with a smile holding them up.

Kial blushes as he nods his head slowly.

Ellena grinned and got on her knees before moving them around his swollen member.

Kial groans as her soft breast squeeze around his shaft.

Ellena smiled as she began to move her breasts up and down around Kial's cock. As she does this, she even gave him a few squeezes when she was at the bottom of his cock.

Kial groaned as his mom's breasts were amazingly soft.

With his cock tip close to her face when she goes down, she paused to give it a quick lick before going up.

He let out a hiss of pleasure as she kept giving the tip a lick as she continued massaging his cock with her breasts. As she continues, she notices he's shuddering. 'Is he close to his limit?' she thought to herself.

She got her answer as he threw his head back and his cock started spurting out his seed. It landed on her face as she pulls back.

Kial panted a little as Ellena used her tongue lick up the cum near her lips.

"Quite bitter." she replied as she cleaned the remainders off her face. After cleaning it off her face, she made Kial lay on his back and crawl over his cock.

Ellena and Kial were blushing nervously. She hesitantly grabbed his cock before sliding down as the tip pushed in.

He shudders from the warmth as he moans out.

Ellena moaned as this had been her first dick in years. She soon reach his hilt and started to move up and down on it.

Kial groaned at the hot and warmth engulfing his cock.

"Aw, my son enjoys being ridden?" she asked sweetly and teasingly.

He hesitantly nodded as Ellena bounced faster on his cock. Kial goes to a sitting position as he wraps his arms around her. He could only reach around her waist, but tried to thrust upward as best as he could.

It took her by surprise as he takes the lead.

'Well it is his first time.' she thought with a smile before moaning as his tip was hitting the right spot in her tight pussy.

Kial moans out softly as he gently thrust into her pussy.

Ellena kept moaning out softly as the feeling of Kial's cock was reminding her of how long it's been.

"Ooh, I never thought I'd be having this again." she murred out. She reached down and hugged Kial close to her body as she bounced harder and faster.

The two started to slowly get close to their own limits.

'Do I let him cum inside or not?' wondered Ellena. She looks at him and decided what's the worst that could happen. "It's alright honey, you can cum inside."

He smiles softly as he thrust a few more times and moans softly.

Ellena laid down and moaned as she felt his dick start to shoot his sperm inside her. He let out quite a lot as she felt very full afterwards.

He laid on his back and tried to catch his breath as his body felt exhausted.

Ellena laid down on her side facing him catching her breath. "You did very well Kial."

He smiled, but closed his eyes as he was very tired.

Ellena giggled at the sleepy pokemon, but felt herself tired as well. "I guess a nap wouldn't hurt." and she closes her eyes as well.

(Next Day)

Ellena opens her eyes to see the birds chirping. She yawned and rolled on her side and saw Kial next to her sleeping away.

As she looks at him, she couldn't help but blush at the memories of last time.

"Guess my little boy is a man now." she smiled. She reaches down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled in his sleep as she pulled him against her belly.

Kial groaned in his sleep as he feels softness surrounding his front.

Ellena smiled like a mother and a lover. While both of them would forever hold their first child and mother in their hearts, they have each other. Right here, right now.


	29. Kage (Greninja) and Kazama (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Kage (Greninja) and Kazama (Male)

This chapter will show I also accept requests for different periods of time. Such as Ancient China, Greece, Egypt, etc. Think about that when sending in requests :)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A lone shadow could barely been seen as it moved through the tree line with expert ease.

The shadow belonged to a female Greninja, currently on top of a tile rooftop from a Japanese castle. Down on the street she could see men and women in kimonos, celebrating a small but happy day for them: the birth of their prince. The dirt streets were busy with Tauros carrying large carriages filled with food for the people, the everyday citizens.

As she adjusted her long tongue she and her kind had wrapped around her neck like a scarf, she couldn't help but look down at it all with some melancholy. She closed her eyes, and upon opening them all her doubts were gone.

Her target was the prince this people loved, the boy that on his birthday asked his parents, the emperor, to grant their people great meals for them to party along them. As paper lanterns and couples walked back home, she knew her time to strike would come as soon as the moon had reached its peak on the sky. Her eyes narrowed at the large towers guarding the castle, and the soldiers, both humans and Pokémon, moved according to schedule without leaving room for even a small Rattatta to pass through.

Even then the amphibian water-type didn't bat an eye. She watched a samurai, a man dressed in red armor with his swords resting on his hip, talking energetically with another guard, a female Mienshao, who used the sleeve-like parts of her arms to hide her grin and avoid laughing out loud at the man's jokes as he showed more than a little deal of affection for the fighting-type.

"So this Scyther and I made a bet about who could cut the more watermelons. Yeah... I'll have to clean the toilets for a bit, but I've seen him practicing way harder than before. Guess I did scare him for a moment."

The Mienshao laughed and without subtlety rubbed her hand up his armored arm.

The Greninja rolled her eyes and put her hands together, flipping through signs before summoning forth a water shuriken. After the samurai was forced to cut the first, he and the Mienshao weren't ready for the second which cut into his armor and sent him back. She gasped and rushed to his side, sighing in relief at seeing no blood. He groaned and looked at her, and his eyes widened when seeing the blue kunoichi's form before him and his fellow soldier. The Mienshao rushed to attack, but was too late. The Greninja had already rushed and kicked her on one side of the head, knocking her out. The samurai, enraged, tried to dash at her. But due to the lack of air in his lungs after the strike that broke his armor, he was left wide open for the female frog to jump up and deliver a solid chop to one side of his neck, taking him out.

Swiftly after that, the Greninja jumped to the ceiling and started to crawl over the tiles, hiding herself in the shadows as she looked for the young prince.

It didn't take her long, for she had to look for one of the bigger rooms.

And there he was, sleeping in his bed.

His features were rather foxy. Understandable since his father, the emperor, had married a Zoroark. Like his father, he had Japanese features, but a far tinier body than most kids his age. He was supposedly fourteen, yet looked no older than eight. His hair, like his mother, was black but had a red tuff that stood up in a small top-knot ponytail, showing her bloodline in him.

His round face with slightly sharp features made him adorable.

It almost pained her to have to kill him.

Almost.

She jumped down, her hands summoning a pair of water swords, single-edged blades like those of a katana and just as sharp. In this one strike, he would... wake up, stand up in a flash, and slam his right palm right into her flat and fit chest!

"Gre!" she croaked in mild pain and mostly shock.

The boy, currently in a white kimono with a loose black sash that didn't help to fully close his robe, stared at her with narrowed green eyes, "Who are you? Who sent you? And most importantly, what made you think my mother and father wouldn't teach me self-defense? My father may be the emperor, but he married a kunoichi."

She put her webbed thumb to her mouth, flicked some drool that escaped her lips from the strike, and took her pose, ready to fight.

"Fine, have it your way." He said and rushed at her.

The Greninja threw a couple of water shurikens at him, and watched with wide eyes as the little boy kicked the first one out of his way with a spinning kick, used the momentum to swat the other with the back of his hand, and kept moving to ram his elbow on her gut. She groaned when her hands managed to catch the boy's limb and kept it from knocking the air off her.

The two glared at each other and jumped back, ready to keep fighting.

This time the boy took a deep breath before using his right leg to propel himself at the water-type.

She caught it, pushed him aside, and forced her palm to his neck for another chop. With her water sword cutting through the wind ready to slice his head- why was she lighter?

And then she found herself tossed on the ground, her back slamming hard against it, after the boy managed to judo-throw her.

The prince jumped at her, straddling her ever slick chest - she was a frog, after all - and pinned her shoulders down with both hands, "Tell me who sent you or else I will question you the old-fashioned way."

She ground her teeth and opened her mouth. The prince gasped upon seeing a small pellet there, purple due to the dangerous venom it had inside. This was a true kunoichi, she wouldn't be taken with a fight, she'd rather take her life than fail her mission.

And that is why, in a moment of simultaneous pure genius and pure stupidity, the boy slammed his lips to hers and snuck his tongue into her mouth. The Greninja's eyes widened when his nimble oral muscle fished out the poisoned pellet and he spat it off, far away from her while a trail of saliva connected their mouths.

Not only was she beaten by a boy that looked far too young to be this good in battle, he had stolen her... her first kiss. She didn't know what was more humiliating, the loss or the fact she kind of liked to feel his much smaller tongue wrestling hers.

The boy was relieved he kept her from committing suicide and looked down to see her cheeks looked slightly red.

"Hmm, I think you liked that." he grinned and slowly fondled her hips, making her quiver, "Like I said... I'll get answers out of you, even if it's the old-fashioned way."

His hand kept going low as he sat on her flat chest, and reached her blue groin, finding moisture that wasn't the slick sheet normal frogs had on their skin.

She tensed up as the feeling of his hands that close to her certain spot was NOT something she had been trained to deal with and squirmed under him as his fingers slowly glided against the moist lips which stood out against her blue skin.

Due to his robe being loose and the fight knocking the belt somewhere, she could see his meaty sword poke as it hardened. She was in a daze, but the sight of the rod in front of her nearly snapped her out of her trance when the sight of the boy's manhood swelled more and more on her chest. The feeling of his warm ball-sack on her moist chest made her shiver, and the sight of the head approaching her tongue-scarf made her gulp. If that wasn't enough, the musky scent and his thumb flicking her very sensible bundle of nerves was certainly not helping her fight this.

"So, care to talk now?" he grinned while teasing and rubbing her moist pussy as though he was a cat playing with a ball of yarn.

She tilted her head defiantly, making him let out a tsk of irritation before a grin spread to his face. He pulled his hand from her folds, held it up for her to see some of her juices, and waited for her response while silently saying she wouldn't get more pleasure unless she talked. Her eyes turned hot, her glare could burn him to the ground were it not for the fact her womanhood was aching for something. Yet, as a proud kunoichi, she wouldn't give in to a brat that looked like he hadn't hit puberty even if the bush of black hair above his tool said otherwise.

And then... he kissed her again!

"Gre! Gren!" she cried as his smaller mouth invaded her larger one, with his lips sucking on her long tongue before he left a trail of kisses on it.

He pulled back and chuckled, "You're a kunoichi, you should know there are clans willing to do everything to get the other to talk." Then he went back to work on her slit, making her arch her back and lift him only a few inches when his index finger and thumb pinched her clitoris, hard. She yelped when he yanked it up, opening her mouth wide and near making him lose his cool.

Truth be told, he was acting more out of instinct and using the knowledge he got from textbooks. He had never done this before, but to have this result was maddening. Her mouth was so inviting he wanted to ram himself all the way in, balls deep. Her quivering womanhood was practically sucking in his fingers the more pressure he added to it. And to see her start to sweat with the light of the moon and his room's wooden lanterns making her skin glimmer made her a desire that was turning him insane.

"I know. If I can make you cum enough times tonight, you confess and I show you the pleasures of the body you've probably never felt." he challenged. Luckily he was a rather good liar when it came to making deals.

She narrowed her eyes. The cockiness and gall of this brat!

She opened her mouth and took his large mushroom in, making him hiss. He nearly fell, and knew that'd be bad since she could kill him, so he forced his hands to her head and made sure to keep a steel grip on it.

She was stunned at not only the new found rush of his scent, but the odd taste of his cock inside her mouth. She loosened her muscles, letting him take her as the boy pushed himself in slowly, gently. It surprised her that even if he was taking her this way for answers he put effort in not hurting her, but making her desire him. Her long tongue was forced to lap at every inch of his massive flesh spear, and as the head pushed into her now relaxed throat, she shuddered when his balls tapped her tongue-scarf where she chin should be. Her nose was pressed on his pubes, a small bush of black with red streaks. His scent was overwhelming even before she swallowed his meat into her. The prince felt her shoulders tremble as she did so and pulled back, allowing her to gasp.

His tool was at full mast, and she was taking slow and evened breaths while staring at the trail of saliva connecting her opened maw to his tip. He put a hand back to keep himself from falling, and knitted his eyebrows when it hit something moist. Looking back and down, he let out a brief laugh at the small puddle of love juices coating his floor.

"My, aren't you naughty?" He tried to sound convincingly in control, like he had done this many times before. The blush on his face failed him.

She glared, and in response he moved his hand back to her entrance, making her croak loudly only for him to take her mouth again with his hard member. The frog Pokémon's eyes widened as this time she took him all the way until even his heavily loaded orbs entered her mouth. Her tongue was pressed on the sack filled with rich man-milk ready to shoot out, and in a moment of weakness she lapped at them, a single lick to get more of his odd taste all over her tongue.

The prince moaned as he shot his load. The Greninja felt her throat expand as his thick ropey streams of seed went down, forcing her to swallow many times as he slowly pulled back. As she did, she kept a perfect ring around his length with her lips, making sure none of his creamy shots escaped her until, with an echoing pop, he was out and clean, but with his manhood coated in her saliva.

The kunoichi closed her eyes and then gulped the last drops, panting afterwards along the pleased boy.

They looked into each other's eyes...

"I'm... Kazama..." he started, "You may have known that but..."

She nodded and got up with his permission, both seated on their knees in front of the other. She used a webbed finger to trace imaginary lines on the floor, making a name: Kage.

He snorted, "Cute name."

She glared and this time got on top of him, or would have had he not let her, rolled her so she was once again on her back, and his tip pressed on her slit while their eyes met once again. Large, massive blushes spread on their faces.

"The prisoner shouldn't enjoy this." he teased, probing her entrance yet not doing more than making sucking noises with his tip pressing into her folds, making her pant as his head opened her lower lips yet didn't fully spread them with the lack of his girth inside of her, pounding her womb.

With a mental curse of how the mission could screw itself, the kunoichi wrapped her legs around the much smaller boy's waist and in that once movement removed both her and his virginities.

Both let out their groans as Kazama's girth was buried inside the water-type's pussy, eagerly clenching around it even though this was the first time she had ever had it filled like this.

The toys she used to please herself in those lonely, boring nights had only helped in taking out the pain of the first penetration, but to have Kazama energetically pull back and swiftly slam all of his monstrous length inches into her was unlike any toy could ever achieve. The warmth, the softness, the sound of wet meat slapping together, the feeling of his balls slapping the round and plump behind her kind was known for, and the way he held her hips to pull himself in and out was rocking her mind and body in ways she never thought possible.

"Damn! You're so tight!" he groaned out as he continued to pull back and slam back inside her as his hips moved by instinct due to the amazing jolt of pleasure coarse through his groin.

Kage was a moaning mess as she bucked her hips in rhythm to his, slamming her pelvis against his and feeling the enjoyable tickling sensation of his pubes on her hairless crotch. His hands sunk nicely into her blue flesh, making her moan as his fingers trailed down to her bum, coping a feel of her cheeks and sinking his digits into them. In doing so he lifted her waist off the ground, allowing himself to ram his head all the way into her womb. Kage cried loudly, a croak of bliss and shock when she watched the bulge on her stomach of her womb being filled with his cockhead.

As he pulled back out, she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and forced herself to sit on her lap with her behind on his thighs, his hands steadying their pumping, and her smaller lover's face resting beneath her tongue-scarf against her flat, muscular chest. Kazama got a devilish idea mid-panting and trusting, and put his lips on her chest, sucking hard on her skin. The frog kunoichi croaked loudly, holding the prince's head tight against her chest as he nibbled on her skin and sucked hard, making her quiver.

It was with dual cries of utter bliss that they reached their release. Kazama's upward thrusts started to get sloppy as he couldn't hold himself back much longer while Kage's body started to go limp on top of him.

They slammed their groins together, connecting them fully to the hilt until his balls slapped her deliciously soft behind. Kage's walls tightened, crushing his tool until it was kind of painful yet also delightful. Kazama's balls also tightened, shooting his heavy load into her womb, filling her froggy insides up until she saw the bulge where her womb was invaded by his manhood expand some more. His scrotum shuddered at the feeling of her snatch juices dripping on it, falling into the floor.

It was then that both collapsed with Kage once again on her back and the prince on top of her, both a panting mess.

He sighed and remained where he was, "I will... hear your answers... tomorrow morning..."

"Gre..." she nodded and wrapped her arms around her lover, bringing him closer.

The two went to sleep peacefully.

(Next morning)

Fresh sunlight poured in from the open windows and spread across the floor before resting on Kazama's sleeping face.

The boy moaned when feeling an incredible and now familiar feeling wash over him. He watched a pair of blue pointy ears bob up and down as Kage's mouth engulfed his once again hardening member. After spending a full night with it shutting her womanhood and keeping his seed in her womb, she felt he earned a reward for all the fun she had given him. Their eyes locked and his hand went to her head as he sat himself on the bed.

Certainly, the day would start fine and-

"Well done, son!"

Both prince and kunoichi froze at the sight of a man rather short for his age in the regal robes of a shogun, fanning himself with a beautiful Zoroark by his side clutching his arm. Both of the boy's parents didn't seem to notice his terrified face, the blue kunoichi's shock as she almost choked on their son's tool, or the fact that the prince was getting a nice little blowjob.

The emperor kneeled and grinned, his face sharp and showing years of experience in combat, "I see you met Kage. Your mother and I were looking for a proper wife for you, one that could fight at your side! So, lo and behold, we found a tribe of proud Greninjas and Kage was introduced to us. Of course, we had to use disguises for this little marriage..."

The prince aimed an accusatory finger at his father, "You sadistic moron, she tried to kill me!"

The father laughed louder, "Well, if she did, then you didn't earn my throne!"

Kage pulled back, wiped her mouth, and sat on her knees before her future father-in-law, feeling a heavy blush on her face after such a declaration and the way she had been tricked.

The Zoroark sat in front of her, smiling and talking in Poké-speech, "You'll do fine. Trust me, these two men in my life are complete idiots..." the Greninja felt a large drop of sweat roll down the back of her head at such words while the prince, after quickly putting on his robes, put his father on a headlock and started to wrestle the small man.

"Will he turn out like his father?" Kage asked worried.

Her mother-in-law giggled, "No. But they're idiots, the kind that are too dumb to let go of what they love." she leaned her head to the side with a sly grin, "Besides, as dumb as they can be, they are fun when it comes to finding strong women."

Kage chuckled sheepishly, her blush deepening, "Agreed..."

To say the wedding would be weird was an understatement.


	30. Amato (Delcatty) and Adelo (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Amato (Delcatty) and Adelo (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"GET OFF MY BACK!" yelled a female voice.

A young woman was talking to a middle age woman who was sitting in a chair. "But you're so young, why haven't you tried looking for a boyfriend?"

"Because I don't need one right now!"

"Adelo, please reconsider. For your mother."

"Forget it. I'm going for a walk." she grumbled walking away from her mom. Next to her, a Delcatty named Amato got up and left with her.

She brushed her long black hair behind her ear as they walked out of the mansion.

The two were walking alongside each other, smiling as they enjoyed their company.

'I do hope she's alright.' thought the Delcatty. He rubs alongside his trainer's white dress to comfort her.

Adelo smiled and rubbed Amato's head.

He purrs from the rubbing, but then felt something odd in the air. He stopped as Adelo was confused why he would.

Then rustling was heard from the bushes in front of her.

"Who's there?" called Adelo.

Her answer came as 3 men appeared out of the bushes in front of her.

"Who are you?!" she demanded stepping back.

"Just a few guys noticing you walking alone."

Adelo doubted that as she saw one of them had some rope in his hand.

"We figured someone dressed that way must be loaded. I wonder how much would your family offer if we have you for ransom." One having a big smirk answered.

Adelo stepped back again as the three men came closer.

"Let's not make this harder than it has to be. I rather not hurt a pretty face like that." the second said.

"Get away!" she screamed.

Amato hissed at the thugs and moved so he's in front of her.

"Heh, looks like the fella wants to play." chuckled one of them.

The three took out their pokeballs and threw them. Out came a Weavile, Crobat, and Tyranitar.

Amato stood against them as he charges at them.

(After the battle.)

Amato panted as the three pokemon were in a pile, all fainted.

"H-how?" they said calling their pokemon back.

"Never doubt my Amato." grinned Adelo.

"Forget this!" with that they ran off.

"Aw yeah!"

Adato sighs as he relaxed a bit after it was over.

"Thanks a lot." smiled Adelo scratching under his chin.

He let out a purr as someone was watching them from afar. "Ooh." whispered the pokemon.

He saw the pokemon went against the pokemon for the sake of his human partner and was amazed.

"He deserves a treat." With that, he uses his psychic powers to connect himself with the cat's mind, revealing himself to be a Jirachi. 'Hello.'

'Who are you?'

'I'm a Jirachi, a wish granting pokemon.'

'I've heard of you.'

"I saw what you did to protect your trainer and decided to grant you a wish. What do you want the most?" he asked.

Amato took the moment to mull it over. He cared about Adelo much more than she thinks, so this might be his chance to show her.

'I'd like a chance to tell her how I feel.'

'I will warn you that the change will be permanent, so are you sure?'

'Yes.' he replied without hesitation.

'As you wish.' Jirachi closes his eyes and his body began to glow.

Amato looked down as his body began to glow.

She covered her eyes as the glow brightens.

Soon it died down and Adelo looked and gasped. Her pokemon was standing on two legs instead of four, a few inches taller than her.

"Am...ato?"

"Yes it is me. Jirachi granted my wish because I was helping you."

"You wanted to be an anthro?"

"Yes, because I wanted to tell you how I felt."

"How you feel?"

Amato went and held her hands with his own. "You are very beautiful, Adelo. Your smile, your face, your body, they radiant in my eyes." he said sweetly.

Adelo actually blushed at the words of her own pokemon.

His hands moved to her arms as he slides them up. "Your skin so soft, so pure. It makes me shiver just touching them."

Adelo blushed more bright as Amato slowly moved his face towards her own.

"Adelo...I love you." he pressed his lips on hers as he made his confession.

Adelo's eye widened as he pulled her body close to his own. He hugged her tenderly as he slips her tongue in her mouth.

She was too stunned as she felt his tongue rub against her own.

Amato was purring all around her as the kiss continues, sucking on her tongue. He breaks the kiss and looks at the human.

Adelo was panting with a flushed face as she had never kissed like that, period.

"So how was it?" he asked her.

"Just...wow." she got out.

Amato smiles bashfully as he starts to ask, "Would you like more?"

Adelo nodded her head.

Amato smiles and motioned her to look down to his 7 inch member.

She blushed bright red at the sight of it.

"Could you lick it a bit?" he asked.

"Uh...well...I'm a virgin." she got out.

"Me too, and that's why I want to make it as gentle as possible. Unless you feel uncomfortable about it that is." he said sincerely.

"Well, I am touched." she admitted with a blush and smile. Adelo then went down so her face was at his shaft.

'So big.' she thought. She went and took a small lick at it to taste it. It felt bitter, but the musk around it seemed to draw her in.

Amato purrs from the pleasure as he rubs her head and her hair softly.

Adelo slowly began to lick more as the taste started to sink in better.

"Oh Adelo." Amato said as she continues sucking him off.

Adelo was glad to hear she was doing good and slowly slid her mouth on the top of it.

Amato mew at the feeling of her mouth as she takes more of it.

She managed to get over half before stopping.

Amato looked down to her and see what's up.

She pulled back before dragging her mouth onto his dick.

"Aww yeah." Amato whispers out. The feeling of her warm mouth scrape against his cock was amazing to the Delcatty.

Amato thrusted back and forth softly to her mouth.

Adelo tried to relax so she could take in each bit with ease.

Amato kept purring all the while thrusting in her mouth. "So hot." he groaned.

This kept up for a bit until he pulls back feeling lubed enough. Amato moves so he's at her bottom dress as he moves his hands to her underwear.

Adelo shivered at feeling his hands move across her legs.

He starts to pull them down slowly while rubbing her legs at the same time. Soon he threw them aside and grinned at her wet slit.

He laid her on her back gently as he moves over her.

"This will hurt." he warned rubbing the tip against her lips.

Adelo shivered a bit. "Okay."

Amato slowly pushed forward and felt resistance.

Adelo gritted her teeth as his member slowly pushes against her entrance, starting to enter her. She squirmed under him as she felt the cock break her hymen.

Amato lowers himself over her and wrapped around her body gently to calm her.

She felt the fur with her fingers and slowly calmed down.

"Whenever you're ready my dear." he said warmly.

She didn't speak but merely nodded her head. Amato moves back slowly, then push back inside her.

Adelo let out a small moan at feeling it scrape against her inner walls. While Amato purrs around her body as he feels her walls.

'So warm.' thought both of them.

Amato licks his trainer's neck as he starts to go a bit faster.

Adelo held onto him as she let out more moans with each thrust.

"You sound so cute." Amato said to her.

Adelo smiled and giggled as he continued to lick her neck.

He trails upwards till he was at her face. This time he pressed his lips against hers as he started going faster.

She kisses him back, feeling warm from her limit getting close.

He pulled back and groaned. "I'm gonna cum."

Adelo hugs around him. "I don't mind."

He went faster before staying inside before his cock twitched and began to fill her pussy with his sperm. Amato purrs and moans out as he let it all out in her.

"Did...you really...mean that?" asked Adelo.

"Hm?" he sounded.

"That you loved me."

Amato smiles and uses his paw to brush her hair. "Of course I mean it. I love you very much." he looks into her eyes.

Adelo smiled as he kissed her forehead.

The two smiled as they laid in each other's arms.

(5 months later.)

Adelo relaxed on her bed as a lot had happened in the last five months.

After the incident, they headed back home to recover. Once they did, her mom came out and was stunned at what happened to Amato. Although a little explaining to her calmed her down.

And it helped shut her up about Adelo getting a boyfriend. Though she kept who the boyfriend is a secret.

That's when she noticed Amato walk into her room.

"Oh Amato. How you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"I came here with a question in mind." he smiled.

"Oh?" she looks at him curiously.

He brought his hands forward with a box in them.

Adelo looks at the box as the cat begins to speak.

"I made sure this was made specifically for you." He opens the box to reveal the ring within.

Adelo gasped and covered her mouth.

Amato clears his throat and starts to speak. "Adelo, I know we've been together for quite a while." he began. He stares in the young woman's eyes as he talks. "And it's been the best time of my entire life."

Adelo smiles as she remembers the moments, "I had a great time too."

"That's why I have a very important question." He looks at her as he goes down onto one knee.

"Adelo, will you marry me?"

Adleo blushes at the question. Her body shivering from nervousness.

Amato felt himself sweat a little as the silence grew.

Then Adelo held his hand with the ring as she said, "Yes! Yes I'll marry you Amato."

The Delcatty smiled as he pulled the ring out and carefully slid it on her ring finger.

She looks at the ring with a smile. "It's so beautiful." she said to him, then went to embrace him.

He held her close and couldn't feel any more happier.

"I love you Amato."

"I love you too Adelo."

The two place their cheeks with each other and kissed.


	31. Dark (Mightyena) and Neon (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Dark (Mightyena) and Neon (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a laboratory. A young man in a lab coat was working on something diligently.

He had albino colored hair with large glasses on his face. He had a muscleless form under his lab coat with a feminine looking face. He also had curly long hair with a slender body that gets him unwanted attention from both genders.

He looked at the beakers near him as he tried to finish his project. Laying on the table was a Mightyena looking at the male.

Dark's left eye was milky white, showing he was blind in it.

Neon was working on a formula that can cure Dark's blindness.

He slowly poured some blue liquid with a red beaker. Then he mixed them around until it was a pure purple liquid.

"This should do it." smiled the man. He walks towards the dark canine with the mixture.

"This should fix that eye Dark." smiled Neon.

Dark look at the odd liquid in confusion as Neon showed it to him.

"Come on, open up." spoke his master.

He looks at him curiously, but willingly opened his mouth as he was asked.

Neon carefully poured the serum into Dark's muzzle before stepping back.

The taste was odd, but nothing terrible for him to get down.

"So? How do you feel?" asked Neon with hope.

At first he just stares at Neon like nothing. But he started twitching.

Neon steps back a bit to watch what's going on.

Dark growled a little and stood up. Oddly enough, he stood on his hind legs only.

Neon stared in shock as Dark's form actually began to change. He beco=ame quite muscular and quite tall, the total opposite of him in every way.

He stood above Neon as said man looked at his pokemon in shock. "H-how did this happen?" Neon ask as he tries to think about it.

Dark took a moment to look over his new anthropomorphic form. He was a bit shocked at the change, but he doesn't mind it at all.

"Oh man. Now I gotta try and fix this." sighed Neon. He was starting to go to the table where his papers were. As he picked them up, Dark took the chance to look down at his ass.

'Cute.' he thought as he walks.

Neon felt a presence behind him and turned around. He was surprised to see Dark in front of him. "Sorry about that, but I'll fix it." he said calmly.

Dark however grinned and pulled Neon to his chest.

"H-hey." Neon got out after he did it.

Dark grinned and kept Neon close to him while trailing his claws down Neon's back.

Neon was wondering what's going on before a voice said, "My aren't you cute up close."

He looked around to see where it came from. But he noticed that there's no one else in the lab.

"Must be me going crazy." he muttered to himself.

"No you're alright." A voice sound again.

"Who said that?!" demanded Neon looking around.

"Me of course." the voice spoke in front of him.

He looked up to see Dark grinning at him. "It...It was you?"

"Yup." spoke Dark.

Neon was at a lost of words at the idea of his pokemon talking to him.

"You can talk?"

"Can't you hear words coming out of my mouth?" he joked.

"But, this is insane."

"I guess that mixture didn't go as planned, but I'm not complaining." he said with a smile.

"Now I really need to find a cure." replied Neon going back to the beakers.

"Work on it later, I'd like to see how this new body works." Dark said stroking Neon's white hair.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" asked Neon with a shiver.

"I noticed the way the males and females look at you." Dusk hugs Neon tighter. "And frankly, it makes me angry." he growled.

"Why?"

"Because your fine ass belongs to me." he growled out before hugging Neon to his chest as said human felt something warm against his leg.

He looked down to see Dark's pulsing red shaft, he blushes from the 7 inch length.

"Uh, I better get back to work." spoke Neon trying to break out of Dark's hold. But is unable to move as Dark's was stronger than him.

"I think it's time to play instead." grinned Dark as he reached down and cupped Neon's ass through the jeans while giving them a rub.

"H-hey!" he cried out from the groping as Dark used his other hand to rub Neon's groin.

"We better take care of this." grinned Dark before he picked Neon up and put him on the table before getting on his knees and spreading his master's legs.

Neon tries to speak, but no words come out of his mouth as Dark unzips his jeans and moves back his undies.

He grinned down at the sight of his master's hard cock.

"Dark stop it." he mumbled out.

"Oh? Why?"

"It feels a bit weird thinking about this. A human and a pokemon."

"Then why does it feel this hard?" Dark reached down and slipped Neon's penis out as it stood up straight.

"I..." he only got out as he yelped at the rubbing.

Dark grinned and leaned down before taking a light lick of the cock.

Neon gasped at the canine's tongue licking from the bottom to the top.

'Tasty.' thought Dark before he began bobbing his head on the member.

"D-dark." he moaned out as he watches the Mightyena suck on his length.

Dark grinned and gripped Neon's legs while increasing his bobbing.

The moans turns into pants as he increases placing his hands on top of Dark's head.

Dark grinned and began to twirl his tongue around the tip.

'I never expected this, but it's not as bad as I thought." Neon thought to himself. He cried out as his dick twitched and shot sperm into Dark's mouth.

Dark smiled and murred as he swallows the load. He pulled back and grinned at seeing Neon's flushed and panting face.

"How was the taste?" he asked him.

"Sweet." grinned Dark as he flipped Neon onto his stomach and moved his face near his ass.

"H-hey what are you doing?"

"Getting you ready." he replied before taking a light like of his anus.

He gasp at the sudden wet feeling. He let his head fall back and moaned as Dark was relentless in his licking.

Neon couldn't believe what was happening to him.

Dark pulled back and began to insert one of his fingers.

"H-hey stop that."

"If you insist." shrugged Dark pulling his finger out.

Neon sighs as he stops.

"But this might sting." spoke Dark as he climbed onto the table and prodded the entrance with his cock.

"Hey wait a minute!" he cries out.

"Now what?" groaned Dark.

"You don't really intend to do this right?" he asked nervously.

"Considering I've kept myself mate free ever since I saw your cute self, I plan on making you drool." he growled with a grin.

Neon blushed at the pokemon considering him a mate. "B-be gentle okay?"

"Sure, for about the first three times." he grinned before moving forward as the tip pushed into the tight hole.

"F-first three?!" he said that also mixed in a cry of pain as Dark starts to sink into his ass.

"Fuck!" groaned Dark feeling the small hole clench around his cock.

"Damn this hurts!" Neon cried out as he reaches half way.

"This should help." whispered Dark reaching down and slowly pumping Neon's cock.

"Haah." he groaned out from the dark types touch.

"Wow, you just got tighter." grinned Dark sliding back before pushing back in.

"Huh?" he said with a moan.

"What's that? Go deeper? Gladly." grinned Dark pushing in.

Neon groaned from the full feeling inside him.

Dark pulled back until only the tip was inside before slamming back in.

Dark grunts as he rubs Neon's white hair. "How's my cock feel?" he growled into Neon's ear.

"It...It feels good."

"Then you'll love this." he grinned increasing his movement on Neon's cock while going faster.

Neon moans out as he started to push back to his thrust.

Dark was glad to feel his master get into it and hoisted him up onto his lap while going even faster. "I like your white hair." Dark said as he pets it and bounces him up and down,"Makes me think we're like yin and yang don't you think?"

"I...I don't...know!" he moaned out as his hard cock flopped around from the bouncing.

"I say so." Dark licks Neon's neck.

Neon clenched his teeth before crying out as his dick started shooting his sperm out. His cum spraying over the table as he shoots up.

Dark felt the ass clench around his cock and howled out loud as he buried his sheathe all in before cumming inside.

Neon moans out loudly feeling his warm seed enter his bowels.

"So, how does it feel?" grinned Dark.

"It was...actually amazing Dark. So hot!" he said with a smile.

"Good. Cause that was just round one." he growled out seductively.

Neon blushed as he felt Dark turn him around and places him on his back.

Dark grinned and licked his muzzle before pulling back and slamming all his sheathe in the ass.

Neon shudders from the fullness as he hugs around Dark's body.

Dark continued to thrust into Neon's ass as the cum soaked hole made wet sounds with each thrust.

He moans out loudly as he grinds back even harder.

"With all that cum, I can pound your ass without holding back." he grinned gripping Neon's hips.

"I doesn't hurt anymore for me." he admits.

"Good." grinned Dark before he started getting rougher.

"Ahh!" he gasp out as he started pumping faster and harder.

"How does it feel now?" grinned Dark.

Neon couldn't speak as he was moaning in pleasure.

"Look at you. A guy and you're moaning like a slut." spoke Dark leaving scratch marks on Neon's hips as he kept going.

Neon blushes at the words. "T-that's not true." he softly said.

"Oh, then what if I did this?" he slowed down as he reach down and pinched his nipples.

He gasped at the pinch, "Hey stop."

"Oh? Then I guess I should stop."

Neon sighs in relief.

"Gotcha!" Dark grinned and slammed into Neon's ass without restraint while pinching and pulling his nipples.

"Hey! What's this?"

"Sex? What else?" grinned DArk.

"But I said no pinching my nipples." he said with a yelp.

"Admit the truth and I'll stop."

"Admit what truth?" he asked him.

"That you moan like a slut." he grinned.

Neon pouted with his cheeks red. "F-forget it." he said defiantly.

"Then I guess I'll have to do this." grinned Dark gripping Neon's cock with one hand and pumping it fast while he leaned down and began to lightly nip at his master's neck.

Neon yelped at the sudden action, but he ignored it as he lays there.

"Hey stop." he said quickly.

"Nope. Not until you start telling the truth." he grinned.

Neon whimpers about the words again. He doesnt want to admit it, but all this is getting to him.

"Come on." urged Dark slowing his thrusts down.

Neon sighs as he looks at Dark, "I'm a slut."

"Louder."

"I'm a slut." he said louder.

"Louder." he growled with a hungry look.

"I'm a slut!" he said even louder.

"There we go." spoke Dark in satisfaction as he started pounding into Neon's ass as his limit was getting closer.

Neon moans out loudly as his own limit fast approaches him as well.

Dark let out a final howl as he buried his knot in Neon's ass and began to cum inside him.

Neon cries out from the size of his knot as he was brought to an orgasm as well. His cum sprayed out into the air as he felt Dark's seed fill his ass.

Neon finishes as he lays there panting from his second orgasm as he looks up at the Mightyena.

Dark was panting a little, but not as much as Neon.

He looks down at his lower area to where the knot was in his ass and groaned. 'It'll be a most an hour before we separate.' Neon thought.

"Looks like we're stuck for the time being." grinned Dark laying down beside Neon as his knot stayed inside.

"Seems that way." Neon said with a small smile.

"And you were against this." grinned Dark smugly.

Neon's face reddens from the words as he looks away embarrassed.

"So cute." purred Dark hugging Neon to his chest.

He softly smiles from Dark's warm fur around him. "T...thank you."

Dark brings Neon's face to his and kisses him fiercely. Said male tried to return it equally.

The two moan in each other's mouths as their tongues wrap around each other.

They pulled back as Dark grinned at Neon's flushed face.

"How was it?" Neon asked him.

"Best fuck ever. And just wait till I'm back in action." he grinned trailing a finger down Neon's side.

Neon shudders at the touch. "Me too actually."

"And I won't be gentle."

He shivers as to how it'll go, but he nods nonetheless.

"And I'll make sure no one takes you." he growled possessively.

"T-thank you." he said as the two relax for now.

(45 mins later.)

Dark's knot deflates as he slides out of him.

"So, round 3?" grinned Dark.

Neon blushes as he smiles, "What position would you like now?" he ask nervously.

"Doggy-style." he growled.

Neon shivered a he goes down onto his hands and knees in front of him.

'Well, this is gonna be a loooong night.' thought the male.


	32. Ai (Combusken) and Yao (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Ai (Combusken) and Yao (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a mid afternoon as the sun was starting to set and the tall buildings caste shadows that loomed over the town itself.

There was a certain air of peace in the area in the small Chinese place. A few buildings were managed to be a rare sight by being taller than two stories. The dirt streets were blooming with life from Pokémon and wandering citizens, all civilians passing by and trying not to pay attention to an odd sight. Said odd sight was a wanderer.

And odd didn't begin to describe him. While people wore traditional Chinese coats and shirts, or dresses in case of the ladies, with some kind of covering for their legs, the stranger wore a ragged brown cloak that had seen its fair share of use and a pair of black ballooning pants. His hair was unkempt and clung to his skull in curly black locks. He was covered in dirt, and his only belongings seemed to be his pants, the cloak, and a staff he used to keep himself from falling.

He raised his head, letting the hood of his cloak fall off, and gasped with a large, wide grin that showed how desperate he had been to reach civilization, "Food... please..." his knees gave in in front of the stand he managed to reach.

The owner of the place, a male Blaziken, arched a brow at the stranger whose face smashed into his counter. He gently poked his head with a claw, getting no response. It looked to the streets, where people were staring at the fire/fighting type as if expecting him to do something for the random wanderer. Sweat started to build on the back of the avian Pokémon's head.

'Oi, oi, oi... Why should I feed this punk just because he landed on my... I'm still going to feed him, aren't I?' he had a heart, even if his mind and wallet told him it was a bad idea to feed the odd human before him.

"Honey... Who is... that?" the bird Pokémon's wife asked, a Chinese woman with her black silky hair done in a bun, wearing a simple red dress with yellow trimming that hugged her hips and strong, thick muscular thighs which kicks could rival her husband's. She was currently holding their second child, hid son, in her arms, who happily lapped at her bosom for milk with innocent eyes identical to his father's, and a black tuff of hair. Unlike his father, the child was human.

The Blaziken sighed and aimed his claw at the stranger, and the woman covered herself and her baby a bit more when some people started staring, people her husband would burn and mercilessly kick until their buttocks switched places with their faces.

"Oh dear, is he..." she started, holding her son closer and stepping away.

He sighed and shook his head. His wife worried a bit too much at times, like when they had their firstborn.

Speaking of which...

"Yo Pops!" a small Combusken girl greeted with a hand raised to her father, speaking on Poké-speech. Some humans, due to their time spent with Pokémon as couples, had managed to understand it.

That explained the frown on her mother's face, "Ai Rin! What have I told you about manners towards your father? You may train at the temple, but I swear your manners tend to get out of hand."

The Combusken girl, Ai, rolled her eyes, "Come on, mom, I'm learning martial arts to surpass my old man! I may as well start talking to him like he's my equal if one day I'm supposed to surpass him." she then sat by the sleeping wanderer's side and poked his head like her dad, "So who's this? Did he try to hit on you and Pops beat him up?"

The Blaziken, Bai Rin, was well known for one thing: you never, ever tried to get near his family without suffering and begging for death or questioning why you were even alive if your existence led you to see his anger.

"No, he just crashed in front of the stand." replied her father who stopped poking since the human wasn't responding.

"Back to life!"

The family took a step back when the young man jolted back up in his seat, grabbed the nearest pot of food - a large amount of steamed meat buns -, and started to devour the contents like a Snorlax waking up.

"This guy is nuts..." Ai started, blinking her incredulity away.

"Maybe." agreed her father as he family waited till he stopped eating to take a deep breath as the rush of food made him forget to breath.

The youth finally swallowed everything in one go and let out a harmonious, melodious sigh, "That saved me..."

"I hope you can pay for that." Said the mother with her eyes delicately narrowed. It was that motherly mode in which a woman expected obedience from someone younger than her.

The lad chuckled sheepishly, "Oh yeah, how much do I owe you?" The Blaziken handed him the bill, and the youth stared at it long and hard... His smile died, "Uh... Is there a discount?"

Ai started to laugh, a claw to her yellow feathery forehead, "Oh this is rich! I'm serious! This guy's so dumb it's both hilarious and endearing!" she said in between her fit of laughter.

Her father grabbed the man by the collar of his cloak, lifting him a few feet off the ground so they were face to face while the wanderer's feet dangled off the ground. The small baby boy cooed at the sight of his father lifting someone, and the mother let out a tired sigh as she covered the kid's eyes to avoid him the sight of such violence.

"My husband was preparing that for my usual customers, even if you were dying I do expect a form of compensation." she said calmly to the youth.

The young man laughed nervously, "I was hoping to find the tournament first to pay any good food I could find." he started, making the family stare at him oddly.

Ai leaned curiously. The tournament he was speaking of was a competition at the temple she studied at and trained herself to surpass her father. She was no pushover, and her Double Kick had proven able to defeat more than rock and steel types. So for a human to claim they wanted to be in such an event they had to be pretty dumb, suicidal, or really, really skilled.

When his cloak fell, they could see he was the latter. He wore an intricate red Chinese coat, with fine silk waving darker crimson spirals around the arms to make the illusion of flames and a golden symbol on its back, a lotus flower.

Seeing this, the family stepped back and, along the entire town, bowed.

"Y-Your Highness, we meant no disrespect, we just..." the mother started, shivering in fear.

The boy, a prince, the son of the wealthy Golden Lotus family, laughed and waved, "It's fine, it's fine... I know I didn't look the part with how I arrived and all..."

Ai remained seated, and unlike her father and mother she didn't bow, she poked him again, "How's some rich noble like you wandering around like this? Last I checked, your family's still rich. So why the hobo act?"

Father and mother felt their jaws fall to the ground at their child's bluntness.

The boy laughed again, "Hahahaha! I know! Well, I just wanted to see if I have what it takes to be more than someone supposed to marry some pretty face." he patted his stomach, more like slapped it, and let out a laugh, "That's why I asked my parents to let me be on my own and see if our martial arts are as strong as they claim them to be. So far I can hold my own, but I want to see how strong people are."

Ai laughed, "You got guts unlike most nobles I heard of... And if you're going to be at the tournament, I guess it'll be a shame that your pretty face will be messed up by my kicks."

The boy laughed back, but had a matching hot-blooded grin that was a near exact replica of Ai's, "Really? Well, you're pretty cute yourself! I wouldn't mind seeing what you have in store if you can stand to my style's deadly punches."

She grinned, "How about a bet, rich boy? I win, and you got to do anything I want. You win, and..." she put a hand to her beak, and then shrugged, "Ok, I guess you can do what you want."

Bai slammed his claw to his face, his wife doing the same with her hand. It was at this time that they questioned their luck and their daughters too.

The boy laughed louder, "Name's Yao, and I'll take you on that offer..."

"Ai's the name, and you better remember it!"

It was an odd day for a rivalry to start, but it started.

"Now though, I need to go out and train some more before the tournament starts. Like I said, once I win, I'll pay you back for the food with a little bit extra."

With that the family watched the boy leave, and Bai narrowed his eyes when noticing his daughter's staring at the noble boy's behind.

"Don't go getting any ideas young lady." spoke her father crossing his arms with a frown.

She chuckled, "Hey, he's cute, hilarious, has a fine tushy, and has cash." She said with a cheeky grin, "Besides, every woman knows mom went after you because you had all the first three."

Her father's face became the tail of a Charmander when her mother nodded with a hand on her cheek, "True, true. He was less serious as a Torchic, though, which kind of drew me with how nervous he used to be back then."

"Don't team up with her!" he growled and glared at the sight of a poster sponsoring the tournament.

An idea came to his mind at that.

(That afternoon)

As the sun settled, many of the citizens walked to the large Shaolin temple on top of a mountain where many Pokémon and a certain human boy that stood out like a sore thumb got in a line in front of the old monk that guarded the place, a female Mega-Medicham that sat cross legged in front of the contestants. Even she gave the human noble an odd glance but decided to let him in, after all, anyone could do martial arts.

But there was a reason people had gathered, and it was to see Bai Rin enter after his name was chiseled into the walls of the temple's history as one of the many champions. Ai gulped at the sight of her father, while Yao looked away from the scary Blaziken, trying hard not to sweat when the fully evolved fire/fighting type's glare tried to burn him into ashes.

Soon the stands were filled to the brim as everyone quieted down and the Mega-Medicham stood up to address the contestants.

"Today marks one hundred years of this tradition, a tournament meant to see fighters of all kinds surpass their limit ever since the first master of this temple helped his partner, a Lucario, to achieve Mega-evolution. In honor to that tradition, the winner shall be granted a stone to help them achieve their Mega-evolution or, in case of some contestants who can't achieve it, a more conventional price in the form of this gold Mega-Lucario."

A small statue about a foot tall of a Mega-Lucario was shown to the audience, a perfect replica of the temple's first master's wife when they trained beyond any bond to help her achieve a power beyond her limits. Every contestant either stared at it in want or didn't care as their reason for coming was to obtain one of the special stones which might make them stronger.

The first to fight got a lot of cheer as it was Bai against a large Machamp, far taller than most of its kind. His wife sighed and held her baby closely, who giggled happily at the sight of his father in the arena.

"What can a fighter reduced to a chef do against a warrior like me?" the Machamp taunted.

Bai remained where he was, arms crossed.

The Machamp charged at him with his four arms ready to pummel the Blaziken into a pulp faster than light. And his charge was stopped when the fire type's knee met his gut! Some of the audience winced at the sight and others knew it was already over, namely Ai and Yao. The Blaziken swiftly used his other leg to kick his opponent up a good five feet off the ground, and as the Machamp started to fall he was greeted with an uppercut that sent him straight to Dreamland.

It didn't take a genius to know who won.

Ai shuddered, "Damn, Pops, why do you have to be so scary?"

She was faced with a Breloom, who shifted from one foot to the other. She smirked and started to hop on one leg, and then the other, alternating stances by jumping in such an odd way. The Breloom rushed at her, stopped a foot away from the Combusken, and spun his body backwards, using the momentum to bring one of his legs to her side.

The Breloom sucked a gasp of terrified air when noticing she was missing. A shadow loomed over him, and it was too late for the grass type when she slammed her clawed foot on his face, sending him down into a deep sleep.

She took in the cheers, but didn't really pay much attention to them.

The next round had a Lucario getting into a well trained pose with Yao in front of it, his hands up in fists. One odd thing was Yao's stance, it looked too simple, too mundande to be anything special beyond the standard pose one would take for punching a sandbag.

The Lucario noticed his opponent wasn't moving, so he dashed right at him, made sure to fool him by swiftly changing directions and gliding to the side in order to bring his right fist into the boy's side... and found Yao's fist slamming right into his nuzzle.

"What?!" The steel type cried, nursing his sore nose and stepping back. Unlike the strikes of a Normal type Pokémon, that punch hurt like it had been thrown by a Hariyama, a Sawk and a Throh all put together as one.

But in that opening the Lucario saw his chance and slammed both palms on the boy's chest. The audience gasped as they could see the force of the strike shred Yao's coat, ripping it off like it had been blasted with a cannon... And the boy didn't fall.

His arms were up, for he didn't try to block the strike, he had intended to take it, and take it he did, with a winning smile. The Lucario watched the boy's body as the red cloth fell off, it was heavily scarred and had a very lean build heavily marked with insane musculature gotten through many years of training to master flexibility, agility, speed and strength. It was the body of a true martial artist.

And said fighter stepped forward, and the last thing the Lucario saw before getting knocked out was the kid's fist sailing at his head.

The audience was silent before erupting into cheers with Ai being one of the loudest as she added hot scars to the list of traits he had that got her attention.

Bai watched silently as the fights continued, beating his opponents without much effort while Yao and his daughter kept on going up the ranks with relative ease. It was only because of a Gallade's type resistance that Ai had some trouble and Yao had to make sure to keep the contact to a minimum with Toxicroak. Eventually, the top four fighters remained with Bai, his daughter, and Yao being three of them. The final one being a Hariyama.

The matches were set as Bai against the Hariyama, and Yao against Ai. The first ended about as well as one would expect, luckily for the Hariyama he managed to hit back hard enough to avoid the father of two's more savage kicks to his thick fat. Yao and Ai both looked at the large pudgy fighting type getting carried away on a bed while Bai stood tall and proud like the moment he entered the ring.

Now it was their turn, "Just so you know," Ai started, "The bet's between us, and Pops has no say in it."

Yao grinned, "Good, I'd hate it to be any other way." He took his stance as did the Combusken, "But in all honesty, I can't go down that easily without at least trying to surpass you two!"

She laughed, "That should be my line!"

Bai's wife took in a deep breath when her husband sat by her side, letting it out in a sigh and her next words, "You could try to be less protective of Ai. Sure, she behaves very unlike a lady but that one boy there not only accepts her, he actually likes her."

Her stubborn Pokémon husband huffed, a small cloud of steam coming out of his beak, "Tell me one good reason I shouldn't test this boy."

She grinned evilly, "I remember my father said the same when I started kissing a young and inexperienced but cute Combusken... I wonder if you may know who he was."

Her husband turned his head away, reluctant to admit she won.

Ai and Yao stood across from each other as their muscles were tense and ready to begin. The elder nodded her head and hit the gong, signalling the match to begin.

The match started and Ai rushed at her opponent, who remained where he was, waiting for her strike. She lashed a leg at him and he expected it to connect with his side, but she stopped midway and pulled it back, returning to her stance and keeping her distance.

"What happened? She's never pulled back before." Her mother said.

Her husband stared at the boy, "She knows he's good at defense. He can take blows just as well as he can deliver them, so he let's his opponents get as close as they want to fight them up close and personal. It would be a disastrous choice if he didn't know what he's doing or trained himself that well."

Knowing this herself, the moment her foot was lowered, the other swiftly went to Yao's side to get his liver and perhaps a kidney to shudder from the force. Ai flinched when the boy managed to cross his arms to his side and parry her leg, pushing back the Combusken girl before throwing a punch at her. She clenched her beak, dashed back, and slapped aside the boy's arm before it could lash at her for a backhanded punch.

Using her speedy legs and short stature, Ai spun around and sent her heel directly to Yao's stomach while his arm was still stretched. The audience let out oohhh's when the boy skidded back to a halt, yet tensed his entire body to take the blow. He still flinched as her claw left a mark. Ai used one of her hand's claws to flick her beak, taunting him. Yao replied by taking a deep breath and reaching down to his pants.

The audience stared silently at the boy, and arched a brow when noticing that after he lifted his pants' legs there were heavy lead weights attached to his legs.

"Hey, he should be disqualified!" The Machamp from earlier cried, his ribs still sore from Bai's strikes.

The Mega-Medicham was about to do so, until her husband, a mature looking middle-aged man with a short black beard, a bald head, and closed eyes walked in. He wore a yellow robe with a large orange cloth over it like a toga, typical clothes for a monk.

"He never, not once, released a kick in this match. Even if those were used to defend himself, no opponent aimed a kick to his legs." He said.

His wife nodded and raised a hand, "The match can continue."

As she said that, Yao had already taken off the weights and thrown them off. The instant they hit the ground, the audience was stunned into silence when the tiles on the floor cracked under the weight.

Ai for her part grinned wider, "Don't hold back on me." she said with a little extra jump in her stance.

Yao grinned and stretched his legs a bit, "I won't."

In that same instant, he was right in front of Ai, the tiny Combusken unable to do more but stare as his right leg was raised above his head and brought down in a fast axe kick. She cursed inwardly and rolled to the side, avoiding the blow and watching it create a crater on the floor below them.

The Lucario from before felt gravity pull down his jaw, "I... I guess I'm glad I lost quickly..."

Ai jumped in the air, spinning her body around with a leg stretched. The moment she took her first step forward for this downwards kick, Yao had taken one too. Now both were airborne, their legs were stretched and going down towards the other. The winner would be decided on who could hit first and hit the hardest.

Bai watched his daughter's heel dig into Yao's side first, but that didn't stop the boy from doing the same.

All went silent as both fighters fell to the floor flat on their backs.

The Mega-Medicham stepped forward, sighing with a hand on her head, "The winner is..." as she said that, said winner rose to his feet, "Yao!"

The boy didn't raise his hands in victory, instead he went to the panting Combusken girl and stared at her with a smile, "That was fun, but short..."

She laughed, "Yeah... Next time, try to make it last longer... You're the first guy to kick my ass this good, you know that?"

Those words made one thing happen for certain, it made Bai swear the boy would regret his existence in their match.

His wife saw this and then a devilish idea went to her head.

"Honey..." she leaned closer to him, using her baby for cover as she pulled down her collar to show her milking chest. It got his face to glow hotly, "Care for a little talk...?"

(Five minutes later)

"Where's dad, lil bro?" Ai asked her baby brother, rocking him from the stands while Yao stood in the middle of the arena, looking bored as he waited for his opponent.

The monk sighed, rubbing his beard, "Well, since Bai hasn't shown up, I am afraid to do this but... I guess I shall disqualify him." He turned to Yao with a smile, "I guess he respected you enough to grant you this victory, even after you defeated his daughter."

"Oh go and rub salt all over the wound, pal!" Ai said angrily.

Yao rubbed the back of his head, "That sounds far too kind of him... Oh, what's it matter?" he asked casually and grinned, "I'll take the Blazikenite, please."

Ai's beak hung limp as the monk handed the boy said stone, a stone the boy quickly handed to her.

"Hey, what're you trying to pull?" she hated blushing, but damn was he being charming.

He chuckled, "I got a good fight, that's all I wanted. You can have this as payment, and..." he kneeled in front of her, "as me asking for your hand in marriage."

"Wait, what?!" her face was redder than her father's when her mother took his virginity... well, all of his virginities.

"What?!" Bai Rin shouted, about to charge out of the bathroom his wife dragged him in, until said woman's arms snaked around his torso and pulled him in. When he tried to resist her bare legs coiled around his waist and managed to do the job.

Yao grinned widely, "You're the first girl I like this much. I don't want to think twice. I do like you and I want to like everything about you."

Ai looked down, her face burning up, "Dumb... Ok, fine...You better take responsibility for making me feel so girly..."

"I intend to." he smiled at seeing her blushing face.

(The wedding day)

Yao smiled brightly, clad in a fine red robe with his family's symbol on his back. He and Ai, dressed in a white robe she'd never had imagined to ever own, stood in a large garden at his home, which was quite the impressive Chinese castle with guards saluting him and his wife from all sides. Bai was still cross-armed while his wife patted his shoulder with a smile and happy tears. Her husband was carrying their son, while in her slowly expanding belly she felt a new life forming.

Yao's parents were kind of what one would expect from such an odd boy. His father was a large and heavily scarred man with sideburns big enough to make lesser men feel inadequate, his black hair done in a top knot ponytail, and a large grin split only by a scar that went from the bright of his nose all the way to the right side of his chin. His wife was a very calm and serene Infernape in a pink robe.

The monk from the temple at Ai's hometown had been asked to come and make their union official. All the while Bai didn't know whether to pummel the boy or cry in joy for his daughter, who for once in her life had a large and genuine smile. Not the confident smirk or cheeky grin she usually had, but a true, loving and happy smile. While part of him still wanted to see who could have been the winner between him and the boy, the other couldn't help but want that smile to remain in his daughter's face.

After the kiss, Yao didn't hesitate to carry his new wife bridal style in his arms, and she didn't wait to lean her full body on his to enjoy his strong embrace.

Some noble girls didn't like the chance of losing a boy as wealthy as Yao in marriage, but when both father and daughter proved their skills in battle Yao's father silenced them with his authority. The clan heads that wanted to say some more tried and failed when Yao's mother took the stand, and showed that her son didn't learn how to fight from her husband.

"Stay." Bai heard his wife say, and since she was pregnant once again he knew he had no choice but to obey.

Damn were women scary.

(Honeymoon suite)

"Someone sure seems eager." teased Yao trailing one of her claws down his chest.

"Well this means I can do this." he leaned down and pressed his lips against her beak with passion.

Ai wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her over to the bed and sat down with her on his lap without breaking contact.

When they did pull back, Ai was eagerly working on undoing his robes before he stopped with a chuckle.

"Allow me." he grinned at his wife and slowly undid the piece of clothing while chuckling at seeing Ai drool a little at seeing his muscled body a second time.

She reached out and trailed her claws lightly against his chest as he reached down to slowly undo her robes.

To be fair, he rather thought her all natural look was better without the robe and threw both his and her robes across the room. As she blushed under him, a sight he found utterly adorable, he worked his hands up her strong thighs to the little pink flesh flower in between them. Ai let out a soft squeak when his fingers slipped over her lower lips, taking a small amount of moisture on his fingertips as they flicked her bundle of nerves.

"Like I said, I'll love everything about you." She blushed, but a smile wormed its way to her beak as one hand went to the back of his neck in order to pull him in for a much needed kiss.

His lips overlapped her break and wrestled his tongue against hers as his fingers eagerly worked on rubbing around the pink slit. Ai moaned into the kiss, opening her beak and letting her tongue roll out from the sheer pleasure his fingertips caused when the waves went from her tiny pearl-like bud to her whole body and mind. Yao smiled into the kiss and snuck his tongue in her mouth.

The Combusken girl shuddered against her husband's chest, grabbing his torso tightly against hers to feel his warmth on her body. Yao moaned even before their tongues touched, her feathery flat chest was rubbing wonderfully on his bare skin. It tickled and caressed his scars, and when he felt more devilish and started to roll his thumb around her very sensitive bud now slick with juices she arched her back. This had the desired effect of pressing her against his, ruffling her feathers on his body.

The two pulled back and panted with small matching smirks. Yao pressed his forehead on his wife's, chuckling, "I'm enjoying this more than I should."

She giggled, "You better."

He gave her a smirk and went down. Ai arched a brow and then turned a brighter red than spicy sauce when Yao grabbed her muscular thighs and started to spread them with his face aimed at her folds. The Combusken girl tried to cover herself, but it was too late. Her clawed hands only landed on her husband's hair the moment he dove in and took a long sensual lick. The way his eyes locked themselves on hers made the bird girl shiver even before his oral muscle tapped the base of her entrance and dragged itself all the way to her pink pearl.

She arched her back while letting out a loud moan as Yao was enraptured by the sweet juices that were pouring from her snatch. He was only snapped out of his trance when her thick and strong thighs coiled around his head and slapped his face on her wet and still pure flower. With his nose brushing her clitoris and being tickled by the bush of red feathers above it, he eagerly dug in deeper. Ai let out a blissful cry when his tongue started to scoop her juices inside of her, going through her fleshy lips and rolling around her insides. Her body twitched and her spine curled as she wrapped her arms around her husband's head.

The boy's mouth let out a loud slurping sound when his wife finally cried out her release, coating his face in her love nectar as she let go of him. She fell backwards into a panting mess. He panted and gulped some of it down, using a hand afterwards to wipe the excessive load that got on his face. His Combusken wife shuddered when he brought a hand to his mouth and licked some of her honey. He grinned upon seeing her eyes locked on his form and how captivated she was by the dirty act. He was loving this side of her, a lot.

That glare both made her love her more and irritated her, "Don't get cocky..." she started and got up.

Yao gasped when her hand went to his hardened member and started to pump his meaty staff.

"Now it's my turn." she grinned as she leaned down and gently ran her tongue against the side of the cock, causing Yao to hiss as she began to eagerly lick around one side while going up and down.

Her tongue moved on either side of the huge Pokémon Tamer between his legs, working its way to the glans, then moving on to focus on the heavy balls. Yao groaned in delight as he felt Ai suck him off energetically to please her husband, her hands slithered up his thighs and wrapped around Yao's balls and rod. Jerking him off slowly, the boy's moans increased to a higher pitch when he felt another jolt of pleasure when her claw gently scratched the underside of his flesh stick, giving him a perverted chill. He fell flat on his backside, his legs spread wider which allowed her better access to lower her beak all the way until his ballsack was pressed on her chin and the black hair above the hard meat mushroom she had in her mouth to press on her nose.

It took all she had to focus on sucking off her husband-rival instead of pushing him down and ride him like there was no tomorrow with how cute he looked shuddering and moaning from her blow job, but she managed through sheer will power. Yao was the same, even though his entire body was quivering in pure delight as he enjoyed her ways of pleasing him. It was hard, but he eventually got used to it, and was able to focus his attention to grab his wife's head. Her reward was a loud cry of delight from her husband, then a heavy load of his human seed being poured into her mouth. Drinking as much as she could, the Combusken panted softly as thick gooey whiteness dropped to the floor. Her own juices had erupted all over the bed sheets, and she had felt the ropey streams of seed that still flowed out landing on her face when they pulled back.

Seeing his wife coated with his seed just got Yao harder once again. She grinned when his softening rod got back up to full mast in a split second. She giggled and scooped her seed in her hands, before bringing them to his beak and licking it off, causing his manhood to twitch in desire, just as much as her loins burned for more, much, much more.

Their will broke away as Yao pushed her down and captured her beak with her eagerly returning the kiss as he rubbed the tip right against her moist snatch. She moaned and curled underneath the boy as he smacked his pelvis on hers with grunts and groans from the tightness that due to her training would never leave her slick walls. Training hard made her abdomen thick and packed with some muscle underneath her features, and when she clenched, she could easily lift him up by her hips just by doing so. But right now all they cared about was to make sure the other felt pleasure beyond their imagination. Yao ground his teeth and held his wife by her hips, pushing hard into her while Ai wrapped her arms around his neck, coiled her legs around his waist, and pumped against him.

Both were locked in a rhythm, unable to stop. Her legs were all around his waist with her claws digging into his skin but he ignored the pain due to the pleasure overwhelming it, in fact the pain seemed to get him more fired up. Meanwhile his hands cupped a feel of her round and soon to be plump buttocks to lift her from the bed and better ram himself deep into her womb. Her hands were dancing in his hair while she focused her lower body to smack her crotch steadily against his. What was impressive was the loud slapping sound where their groins met wetly. A steady music echoed in their room as they worked hard to their release.

He ground his teeth, "Ai, I'm close."

She panted, "Same here." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he released all he had into her womb. She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her beak, trying not to cry louder than before and let the pleasure overtake her, but he was breaking her barriers with so much ease it was maddening. The only reason she didn't see herself as weak in such a vulnerable state was because her husband's eyes were equally lost in bliss.

The load invaded her womb with power and a ferocious warmth, making her feel how her stomach expanded from the heavy load his large orbs carried. And what was amazing was that the stream may as well have been endless, for he had made let loose a very large load before already, and this new shot of his let out insane amounts of his cream that she knew had to be larger than the shot she swallowed.

They pulled back, with him hissing due to her incredibly tight snatch clenching shut as he got out, becoming once again as tight as that of a virgin. Looking down they could see her pink lips leaking his a white sream slowly and steadily into the floor. All the while he kept his arms protectively holding her close to him, affectionately so too.

She grinned and turned around. Yao arched a brow until she put her face on the pillow and lifter her toned behind for him to see the tight ring of muscle of her anus wiggling invitingly at him.

"Let's see how you handle my sweet ass." challenged Ai with a cocky tone.

He grabbed a handful of her red feathery behind with one hand, spreading the cheek to better see the tight pink entrance gaping to show a clean hole, a result from good cleaning habits and a healthy diet. He gulped when the hole tightened back, leaving no doubt that the lubricant of his sex fluids combined with hers would provide some help, if a very slightly help.

Ai yelped as her husband slid his rod between her cheeks and entered her small and thick backdoor in one go, and as the natural Mohawk possessing martial artist felt tears sting her eyes, she coiled her tiny legs around the boy's waist to keep him there. He was seated on the ground and her back was facing him, her face drooling all over their pillow as they both shared their wild lust. Yao's instincts made him move back, leaving only the head of his mushroom into her tight and tiny backdoor, and then ram himself all the way in until his black bush on his cock hit the crack of her bum. She twitched against his body, moaning loudly as she kept her leg lock to guide him deeply into her while he held her up by groping her lovely hips.

She forced her body up with her hands, acting like a morbid cartwheel as he kept on going in and out of her entrance. Both cried and groaned at the feeling of softness on her feathers from his pubes and the filling sensation on her anus, but did so muffled due to having mouthful of pillow to silence her louder cries. The boy grinned and pulled back, sitting down with his wife resting her feathery behind on his lap with her back pressed on his. He thrusted up, slapping her rear and showering her in delicious pain and pleasure with his rougher thrusting. His hands snaked up to her flat chest, rubbing loving circles on her frame as she went mad with pleasure.

As the speed increased it didn't take long for both of them to cry once again, Ai's juices spraying on the bed while a hot white injection washed over her insides.

It was then that both fell backwards in a heavily breathing mess, with Ai moaning as it seems her husband wouldn't go limp.

"So... who won?" he asked while rubbing his cheek against hers, holding her closely.

She chuckled and affectionately rubbed her cheek back against his, "Does it matter?"

The two laughed and went to sleep in a loving embrace.

(A few years later)

Yao was whistling as he walked into his castle's training grounds, now a fully grown man with a small beard, a larger yet still slim but strong body, and a smile always present on his face.

Off to the side he could see his wife, now a Mega-Blaziken, training their kids, a little girl with red hair that resembled her mother's feathers, and a small Combusken boy.

He giggled and stealthily made his way to his wife. His kids saw this and didn't say a word, grinning as their mother stopped her explanation of how they could do their next kick.

"What's the matter, you two?"

"Hi!"

"Gah!" she spun around and kicked the one that scared her, and glared when she found her husband stopping her kick with one arm, "Very funny!"

He grinned, "You still love me while I still find more about you to love."

She couldn't help it, a grin spread on her face, "True... Which reminds me, my father will come visit with my brother and the twins."

Yao turned around, "And just like that I think I'll take a trip to the mountains to- Ack!"

"Oh no you're not." She said with a cackle, "You're staying."

Their children giggled. They found their parents to be very funny to say the least.


	33. Fluffy (Pachirisu) and Risa (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Fluffy (Pachirisu) and Risa (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a forest where a young girl was walking through. She had long brown hair that blew in the wind, was wearing a pink shirt with orange skirt with red slippers.

She was wandering the forest looking to see if she could find anything neat.

As she walks, she comes across something neat. It was a small egg beside a tree.

She walks towards it and picks it up. "Wow, an egg." she smiled and rubbed it while hugging it close.

"I wonder what's inside? And how it got here? She smiled though at the fact she could hatch whatever pokemon was inside.

"I can't leave it alone here. I'll take it with me." she said to herself. She turned and ran home with the egg in her arms.

She felt the egg shake a bit as she ran.

"Is it already close to hatching?" she whispered in wonder as she made it back to her house.

She made it to the house as the shaking became more intense.

"Oh boy!" smiled the girl as she gently sat the egg on one of the couch cushions and watched it shake. Cracks form on the surface and spreads as the pokemon hatches from it.

She stared in awe as she was looking at a shiny Pachirisu. It was curled up in a ball on the couch in front of the girl.

It slowly uncurled and for the first time opened its eyes. It caught sight of the human in front of it.

"Hi." smiled the girl.

The squirrel's eyes widens in curious at the human in front of it.

The girl held her hand out to show a sign of trust to the electric type.

The Pachirisu looks and slowly went to the hand a bit timidly. It carefully sniffed the hand before rubbing its head against it.

Risa smiles as she feels it's fur so fluffy on her hand.

"So fluffy." she smiled. When she commented on that, she believed that would be a good name.

"That can be your name, Fluffy!"

It looks up at the girl and smiles, liking the name.

"Fluffy it is."

Risa went and hugged fluffy with affection afterwards. Fluffy let out a squeak of joy while draping her tail across one of Risa's arms.

She giggles at the feeling as they enjoyed it.

(Timeskip)

We now find an older Fluffy running ahead of her mommy as they hiked through the forest.

"Slow down fluffy." Risa cried out jokingly as she speeds up to catch up with her. Her long hair was in a braid down her back while she wore a pink tank-top and black skirt.

The two were walking through the forest heading toward the beach to have fun.

Fluffy kept going, but stopped when she felt something wrong in her body. She doesn't know why, but she felt rather warm all of the sudden.

Risa caught up, but noticed Fluffy had stopped. "Fluffy, are you okay?" Risa asked her.

Fluffy tried to form a response, but felt her body get more and more warm by the second.

Risa pets the squirrel's head in an effort to calm her down.

"Come on, we'll rest here to see what's wrong." Fluffy nods as she sits down next to Risa. Risa sat down and pulled Fluffy so she was sitting on her lap.

Fluffy smiles looking at the human. She considers Risa her own mother considering she took care of her. She snuggled closer to Risa as she rubbed Fluffy's head and back.

Fluffy felt the warmness grow despite the action.

Risa smiled down at Fluffy who she had treated like her own daughter and noticed something on her lap. She felt something wet flowing around the area.

"Wait, I might know what's wrong." Risa brought her bag next to her and started reaching in.

Fluffy looks at her as she takes something out. Risa held up a guidebook on Pachirisu.

"Now let's see..." she opened the book and flipped a few pages. She stopped at a page for the stages of a Pachirisu and looked down the signs.

"Okay, fidgeting movements, wetness..." she repeated the signs as she reads. "Slight pink around the cheeks."

With all this she finally found out the answer to the symptoms.

"Aww, my baby girl is reaching puberty." smiled Risa holding Fluffy up and rubbing their cheeks together.

Fluffy curled up a bit embarrassed at the rubbing.

"That means you're growing up."

Fluffy looks at her and smiles. Risa rubbed her daughter's head as she fidgeted a little from feeling the heat.

"I wish I could do something to help out." she said to her. That's when an idea hit Risa.

"I guess I could help you get through your puberty." she told Fluffy.

Fluffy looked at her in confusion as Risa held her up. She softly rubs the squirrel's head as she lays her on her back. "Just let mommy take care of everything." whispered Risa with a husky tone.

Fluffy shivered a bit from her tone as she lays there.

Risa leaned down and gently ran her tongue around Fluffy's stomach.

Fluffy kinda giggled from the ticklish feeling.

Risa went lower without stopping. Soon Fluffy can feel Risa's finger touching her folds. She let out a small squeak in surprised.

Risa gives her a warm smile as she twirls around the opening. "It may feel odd, but it will feel good soon enough."

Fluffy was starting to moan out softly from the weird feeling going through her.

"See? My little girl is enjoying this." teased Risa.

Fluffy's face was bright red as her tail swished back and forth from the pleasure.

Risa lowered her head as she pulled her fingers back and took a light lick of Fluffy's folds.

Fluffy squeaked in surprise at the wet feeling at her pussy.

Risa licked all around as her daughter's juices dripped into her mouth.

Fluffy made a happy moan as the warmth of pleasure spreads through her body.

Risa added a little more pleasure to her by rubbing Fluffy's small breast.

Fluffy squirmed and let out a louder squeal of pleasure as her body felt like it was on fire.

She kept up the routine as the squirrel was slowly reaching her climax.

"Come on, it's not good to hold it in." spoke Risa who enjoyed seeing her daughter's flushed face.

Fluffy looks at her and nods as she tries to relax. Pretty soon she let out one final squeak as her juices splashed onto Risa's mouth.

She can taste the tangy, but sweet flavor hitting her tongue as she licks everything she gives.

Fluffy panted and felt her strength fade away as Risa sat up while licking her lips.

"Are you okay? I didn't go too far did I?" Risa asked.

Fluffy nodded her head as Risa picked her up to set her on her lap to pets her back softly as it lulls Fluffy off into a peaceful slumber.

"Get some rest dear." smiled Risa gently rocking Fluffy to sleep.

Fluffy made a soft sound as she closes her eyes with a smile.

Risa smiled and kissed Fluffy on the forehead and closed her own eyes as they went to sleep. Dreaming of the special bond they have.


	34. Cream (Goodra) and Mona (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Cream (Goodra) and Mona (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh! Feel that bright sun!" smiled a mature girl as she stood on a beach. She was tall with blonde hair and had blue eyes. Her skin was a tan white while her blue bikini strained against her d-cup breasts enough to where her nipples were poking out from under the fabric. Her ass was displayed in full view with the slit between her legs barely visible.

Beside her was a full grown Goodra named Cream resting on the sand. She was smiling as she admired the woman's body being like hers, having large breast and butt.

Goodra's breasts and body weren't covered by anything so anyone walking by would stare at the size of her e-cup breasts.

"So what do I do today?" Mona asked herself.

"Goodra goo." spoke Cream.

Mona turns to her pokemon. "What is it Cream?"

Said Goodra pointed to the water.

"Oh you want to swim?"

Cream nodded before standing up and running to the water.

"Hey wait for me!" Mona cried out as she ran into the water as well.

Cream giggled before feeling water splash onto her face from a laughing Mona. She smiled as she splashes some back at her.

"Hey!" laughed Mona before splashing right back.

The two erupted into a water fight with giggles and laughter in the mix. Soon they got tired and took a moment to catch their breath. They climbed out of the water and went onto the beach towels.

"Woah, that was fun." Mona smiled while stretching out on the towel.

"Goodra." Cream cried out as she laid next to her.

Mona let out a contented sigh as Cream noticed the water slide down Mona's sides and making it glisten in the sun.

Cream's face forms a faint pink on her face as she stares at her trainer's breasts and butt were nearly as big as her own, but that didn't stop Cream from marveling how slim Mona's body was that worked with the chest and ass.

Cream couldn't resist as she places her slimy hands to rub Mona's hips.

"Ah!" Moan jumped a little at feeling something wet on her side. She turns to see the Goodra's slimy hand on her side.

"Cream, what are you doing?"

Cream rubs her sides softly as she starts to trail to her ass.

"Hey! Cream!" cried Mona with a blush as she pushed Cream's hand away.

Cream looks shocked at the actions as she snapped out of the trance. She looks at Mona and looks away with a blush.

"Why the sudden hands on approach?" asked Mona.

Cream looks at Mona with a blushing face "Goodra..." she made out softly.

"What?" asked Mona blinking twice.

Cream wrap her arms around Mona's body as she brings Mona into a hug.

Mona blushed at feeling hers and Cream's chests press up against each other.

Cream even places her hand on one of Mona's breast and started rubbing them.

Mona gasped and tried to stop her, but the Goodra's natural slime seeped through the fabric and began coating her nipple. The slime was kinda cold as she shivered a bit at the touch.

Cream though smiled and grabbed the other breast.

Mona gasp again from the touch as Cream started rubbing them and squeezing them again.

"C-Cream! S-stop!" moaned Mona.

She doesn't as she even started licking Mona's bare skin.

Moan moaned and felt more slime seep onto her. She couldn't help but blush as she doesn't actually hate the feeling, it was just odd.

Cream went ahead and began to lick from Mona's neck and slowly down.

"Haah, hey where you going?" she ask as the tongue goes lower.

Cream soon reached between Mona's chest and began to rub her head between her trainer's breasts.

Mona's cheeks turns redder as the dragon's head is licking between her large breasts. Mona arched her back and couldn't stop herself from trailing her hands down Cream's back.

Cream smiles as she places her hands and fondles Mona's ass.

Mona shuddered as Cream's slime started covering her ass and saw Cream start to moan.

"Aw how cute." Mona said as as she squeezes them.

Cream moaned and this time Moan went ahead and began licking her neck. The slime had a weird taste to it as a little sticked to her tongue.

But she went ahead and licked and sucked on Cream's neck with said Goodra moaning while pressing their erect nipples and breasts against each other. Mona can even feel her clit rubbing against her owns.

Mona pulled back and sat both them up while panting as Cream looked at her in confusion.

"This is in the way." Mona reached back and pulled the string, causing the top part of her bikini to fall. Soon her big breasts and nipples were shown in full to the Goodra.

Cream stared in awe before moaning as Mona started sucking on her breasts. Cream's face was bright red as she went to massage Mona's ass.

Mona then started to pinch the other nipple while sucking on the first one. Which made Cream yelp out from the surprising trick.

Cream retaliated by pinching her rump cheeks as well.

Mona jumped a little, but began to lightly bite the nipples while getting a little rougher with the breasts.

Cream starts to pant faster as Mona's actions is bringing her close to her limit.

"Now let's see how this feels." whispered Mona as she reached down and began rubbing against Cream's pussy folds.

Cream feels this and moans out as she has her release.

Mona watched as her pokemon's juices splashed out onto her fingers.

Cream laid on her back as she tries to recover from the bout.

Mona licked her lips clean of Cream's juices. She found the taste very sweet.

"Now for the main course." grinned Mona grabbing one of Cream's legs and propping it on her shoulder.

"Goo?" Cream lets out at the sudden movement.

Mona positioned their pussies close to each other before pushing hers right up against Cream's.

Cream yelped at the jolt of pleasure she felt.

Mona didn't stop and began to move her pussy as it grinded against her pokemon's.

Cream's body shudders from the pleasure as she tries to grind back to her.

Mona let out a small moan as both of them pushed against each other as bolts of pleasure raced up their bodies.

Just having recently climax, Cream was more sensitive than before.

"Oh? Is someone gonna cum?" teased Mona.

Cream desperately shakes her head trying to hold back.

"Then how about this?" Mona reached down and began to rub her fingers against Cream's clitoris.

Cream cries out loudly as the pleasure spikes, with her barely able to hold back.

"I'm about to lose it." grunted Mona as she felt her pussy tingle.

Cream nods her head to show she was as well.

They rubbed their pussies against each other one more before they cried out as their juices splashed out. They can feel each others juices splashed onto each other.

Both of them them felt their hearts racing from the best orgasm of their lives.

"Goodra..." Cream let out in relief as she lays on her back.

Mona laid down beside her as they panted to catch their breath. Cream went and hug her, bringing her close to it's body.

"That was intense." smiled Mona resting her head on the crook of Cream's neck.

Cream hums softly to her as she starts to feel tired.

Mona turns around and hug her as the two went to sleep, having erotic dreams during it.


	35. Morgan (Purugly) and Jordan (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Morgan (Purugly) and Jordan (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jordan opened the door and let out a sigh of relief. He had just gotten back from school and it was Friday, meaning he had another weekend.

He was a fit figure and had a kind personality. He wears a blue shirt with white jacket, Green pants and red and yellow sneakers.

"Haa, what a day. Glad that the weekends here, now I can just sit back and relax." He said with a smile. He walked over to the couch, but groaned at seeing a Purugly currently sleeping in the middle of it.

"Not again, Morgan." He sighs seeing the situation.

The Purugly opened one eye before snuggling more into the couch to go back to his nap. Ever since he evolved from a Glameow, Morgan has been prone to sleeping almost everywhere and on almost everything. It's getting rather ridiculous seeing this happen every day.

"Morgan, get up. I've had a long day." groaned Jordan.

Morgan once again opened one eye at the human before closing it again.

"Fine. Have it your way." Jordan pressed his hands against Morgan's side and tried to push him aside.

He started to roll a bit from the trainer's strength as he just lays there.

Jordan however couldn't move him and let out a frustrated sigh.

'Ugh! Why do they have to be so big?' He thought as he pondered about what to do now.

"Fine. Won't move? Then I'll do this." Jordan took a spot next to him and laid his head down on Morgan's side.

Morgan feels this and let out a purr from the feeling as he continues his nap.

Jordan sighed as Morgan's fur was real soft and his body mass did make a good pillow.

"I suppose you being big has some merits as well." He said to him as he starts to relax.

Morgan ignored the big comment and let his trainer rest on his side as long as it didn't get in the way of his nap.

Jordan soon feels himself getting sleepy as well as his eyelids start drooping. He yawned and snuggled his head into Morgan's side before going to sleep.

(A few hours later.)

Jordan woke up feeling rather refresh from his nap. He sat up and stretched out his arms. He looked around and was surprised to see the the Purugly is not there.

"Morgan? Where'd ya go?" he muttered to himself.

Curious as to where he went, he decided to look for him by heading to the kitchen first. He walked in and didn't see the pokemon.

"Morgan?" He called out again going to search another room. This time he tried his bedroom and spotted the pokemon sleeping on his bed.

He smiled as he shakes his head. "He was at the couch a moment ago." He said out of disbelief at the large cat's way of thinking.

Morgan yawned as Jordan walked over and rubbed his back. He let out a soft purr at the nice feeling as his trainer pets him. He rolled onto his back with his belly out in the open.

Jordan smiled as he obliged and began rubbing his belly in earnest.

Morgan purred as his trainer's hands were making a certain part of him start to react.

Jordan kept petting him and looking over him and noticed his shaft started to come out of his sheath.

"Morgan? You okay?" asked Jordan who momentarily stopped petting.

Despite the lack of petting, he was still purring as he looks at him deeply.

Jordan stares in confusion as the large cat gets up and walks towards him.

"Uh, maybe another nap might help." suggested Jordan scooting away.

Morgan smiles as he lay down on his belly with a pleading expression on his face.

"Well, that kind of thing can make it hard to nap." he admitted.

Morgan smiles at his answer and went and nuzzled his cheek in appreciation and affection. 'You won't regret this.' He thought.

Jordan blushed as Morgan licked his cheek as his shaft began to get harder.

Morgan rolled over to his side giving him access to his shaft.

Jordan hesitantly reached down and grabbed a hold of pulsating member.

Morgan let out a purr as his trainer's hand grips his member, body shuddering from it.

Jordan couldn't believe he was doing this, but it seemed like Morgan liked it. He stroke it gently as he listens to the feline purring. He could tell he was uncomfortable and responded by moving his body so he's on top of him and nuzzle his stomach while purring.

Morgan let out a meow of surprise.

'He's rather cuddly.' Jordan thought as he was on top of him. It seemed like his own cock was rubbing slightly against Morgan's.

"Wait, am I aroused at this?" He ask himself.

His answer came in the form of Morgan rubbing his shaft against him harder, causing his pants to feel tighter.

He backed out a bit to take off his pants to get comfortable.

Morgan licked his lips as Jordan pulled his pants down, seeing the bulge in his underwear.

He blushes at the licking cat and stopped there, intending to pet him again.

Morgan shuddered at Jordan's touch on his belly. Despite that, he reaches over and pulls down his underwear, exposing his length.

Jordan's cock sprung up, free of its confines.

He yelped at the pokemons pushiness as he goes to cover it up. "Maybe we should just worry about you." suggested Jordan covering his crotch.

He purrs and nuzzles Jordan's crotch, giving it a few gentle licks.

Jordan hissed as Morgan used the chance to lick a little bit forceful. He even started to take his length in, sucking at it gently.

Jordan was blown away at how wet Morgan's mouth felt and couldn't believe his cock felt harder.

"I never thought it could be this good." He said as he rubs his head.

Morgan began to twirl his rough tongue around the tip, causing Jordan to gasp.

Jordan decided what the heck and went to place his face next to his length.

He was hit full force with the musk from Morgan's shaft. 'His scent is so strong.' he thought as he lays there smelling it. He slowly brought his tongue out and trailed it across the tip. He shudders from the feeling and taste of his shaft.

Morgan began to lick faster at feeling his own shaft in his trainer's mouth.

'I can't take it anymore.' Jordan thought as he takes his whole member into him.

Morgan purred around his trainer's cock before he began to slide more of it into his mouth. He takes half of his length before sucking on it slowly, giving his trainer pleasure.

Jordan groaned as he tried to keep up the pace. He sucks faster and even places his hands on Morgan's round rear.

Morgan gasped, but began to eagerly bobbed his head while slowly flicking the tip with his tongue.

Jordan shudders as he feels his rough tongue flicking at him. He licks more as his climax came close.

Morgan felt Jordan's dick start to twitch and began to suck harder while increasing his bobbing.

Jordan can feel Morgan twitching as well as he increase his pace as well.

Soon both of their dicks twitched as they came. They're mouths filled with each of their seeds.

Jordan didn't know what do, but Morgan tried to swallow as much cum as his mouth could hold. He decided to do what he did and swallow his cum as well. It felt bitter, so it was hard to get down. He still got it down, though a little still dribble out of his mouth.

Morgan purred and rubbed his cheek against Jordan's before laying down on the bed while keeping his ass raised up.

Jordan looks at him dumbfounded at to what's going on now.

'Come on. Mount me.' thought Morgan who was aching for something shoved inside him.

Jordan was nervous, but the sight of his butt compelled him slowly toward him. Placing his hands on it and rubbing it passionately.

Morgan purred and gave his ass another shake.

He places his hand near his hole and felt around it, pressing it a bit.

Morgan let out what sounded like a moan as Jordan probed his anus.

Seeing that, he brought his face to his anus and started licking around the hole.

"MREOWWW!" gasped Morgan as Jordan's tongue began to get the hole wet.

He smiled as much as he can before pushing his tongue through his ass, trying to get it in as deep as he can

Morgan felt his shaft twitch back to life as his anus was quivering in excitement.

He slips out with a wet slick noise and climbs on top of him. "I don't know, are you sure about this?" He asked the cat.

Morgan gave his answer by eagerly rubbing his ass against Jordan's cock.

With that, he pushes his member slowly, the tip sinking into his warm rear. He groaned a the warm feeling encompassing his dick. He takes a moment to catch his breath until he thrust back and forth in.

Morgan cried out at feeling the hot appendage slam into him.

Jordan blushes as he hugs around the cat's neck as he thrust tenderly and sweetly. Jordan was blown away at the feeling of the tight anus along with how soft Morgan's fur was.

"Fuck! I'm gonna lose it!" groaned Jordan.

'Go on ahead. Fill me up.' He thought preparing for his climax.

Jordan slammed inside Morgan one last time before his dick twitched and he began to fill the Purugly up with his hot seed.

Morgan purred as his trainer filled him with his hot seed. His body rumbling all over, shaking his trainer all over.

Jordan panted as he rested his head on Morgan's back.

He glances at the Purugly face who has a smile on his face when he looks at him. He returned the smile before going to sleep.

(Next day)

He woke up in the morning feeling a soft, but a bit heavy weight on him. He looked down and saw Morgan sleeping away, resting on his trainer's stomach.

He smiled as he pet his sleeping head as he slept. Morgan stayed sleeping, but instinctively moved his head forward and licked Jordan's lips.

He smiled at that though and he went to kiss him to see what he'll do.

Morgan's eyes slowly opened before closing back as he gladly returned it.

Jordan was surprised, but gladly returned the kiss his pokemon started.

He was a lot stronger than he looks as Morgan push Jordan's head back on his pillow.

Jordan separated the kiss and asked him, "Mind if I get up?"

His answer came from Morgan snuggling more into his stomach as he dozed off to sleep.

"I guess you do." He said as he lays down and relaxed until Morgan wakes up.


	36. Salamence and Hunter J

The life of PokeSexuals

Salamence and Hunter J

xxxxxxxxxxxx

J was walking down towards her private hot springs to relax after the hard work she went through. She may be a criminal in capturing pokemon, but even she needed a break when it came to her work.

"Haah made it." J said as she arrived at her springs. She was clad in only a towel as the spring was in an underground bunker to keep any perverts away.

She slips out of the towel and headed into the springs, sighing from the temperature.

"Ah, perfect." she smiled while carefully submerging her body into the water.

She turns to see a pokeball she brought with her. "I shouldn't be relaxing by myself." J then takes her pokeball and threw it. It opened and released her own pokemon; a Salamence out as he landed next to the springs.

"Here, you can relax as well." she said to her pokemon.

The Salamence made a growl of content as he carefully walked into the water. He lay down, getting most of his body in and keeping his head up.

Both let out a sigh while closing their eyes.

J felt the Salamence's tail rested next to her side.

She reached over and scratched behind his head. He made a soft growl as he enjoys the attention.

J smiled and stretched her legs out under the water. She closes her eyes as she relaxed in the warm water.

His tail started going over her lower body.

"Hmm?" She looks to see his tail near her bottom. She reached down and patted it.

He looks up to her and gave her a smile.

"Been awhile since I did this." smiled J.

Salamence smiled as he looks at her.

"What?"

He move to her face and started nuzzling her head.

She smiled and rubbed his head as he lightly licked her. He then move to her neck, giving her soft licks.

"Stop that!" she laughed pushing his head away.

He doesn't as he moved downwards to her chest.

J was shocked and was about to push him away, but let out a moan as he rubbed his head between her breasts.

The dragon smiles as he continues to tenderly lick the c cups.

"AH!" gasped J whose face turned slightly pink and didn't move away.

He move his tongue to her hard nipples and flicked it back and forth on them.

J arched her back and bit her finger to quiet a moan.

He marvels how she smells and went to even nibbling on her skin.

J felt her body tingle as it hadn't felt like this in a long time.

"Haa...Haa." she pants as his actions bring her slowly to her limit.

He pulled back with a smug grin.

"Huh?" she spoke out.

He climbed out of the water when she looked down. She blushed at the sight of the long shaft in front of her.

'It's so big and swollen.' thought the hunter.

J just places her hand on the tip of the member and rubbed it.

Salamence let out a low growl of approval.

J sees this and rubs the shaft softly.

'Way bigger than any guy I've been with.' Her face flushed even redder as she started licking it a bit.

Salamence let out a louder growl at feeling his owner's tongue.

J licks all around the area as the growls keep coming.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' she thought to herself. 'But it doesn't feel bad.' she thought as well.

She closed her eyes and felt her head slowly go blank at smelling the musk from the cock.

Salamence moans out as the attention slowly brings him close.

J kept licking and bobbing her head as she felt it start to twitch.

He growls out loudly as he shoots his seed out.

J's eyes widened as she pulled back due to the enormous amount of cum that shot out.

Her body gets covered in the cum as she cover her eyes.

Salamence panted a little as J looked over her body. Some cum dripped from her body as she recovers a bit.

Salamence was a little worried she would yell at him.

J looked up to see the concern Salamence, she smiled and places her hand at the dragon's head. "Don't worry, I'm not mad."

He relaxed and watched as she licked some of the cum on her fingers.

She flushes as they're licked clean of it.

"Not bad." she sent a flirting smile at Salamence.

He smiles as he nuzzles her head.

"But, it's rude to leave a job unfinished." she climbed out of the water as the drops slid down her form and got on her back before spreading her legs.

Salamence's face turns bright red at the sight of her swollen pink folds.

"Well? Let's see how good your stamina is." challenged J.

He approaches her carefully, concern on his face as he was close.

"What? You wanted to fuck me right?"

Salamence blushed at the words, but looked at her with concern, making sure if she's okay with it.

"Why ya giving me that look? Wait any longer and I'll catch a cold."

With that, he then lines up the shaft with her pussy and starts pushing it in.

J groaned a little at the mere size of his cock as it pushed in.

Salamence keeps pushing in, getting more inside as he does it slowly.

J gritted her teeth as each inch stretched her pussy wider and wider.

Salamence went down and started nuzzling and licking her cheek.

She moaned and felt her tongue wrap with his as he slid back before pushing back inside her. He kept it slow and steady so she won't be hurt by his length.

"Harder!" she moaned.

Hearing this, he nods and starts to go faster.

J let her tongue hang out as her pussy was stretched far and wide.

He thrust hard and fast, growling in pleasure.

J was amazed at the fact she felt her pussy slowly go numb and gripped the floor.

He moans out repeatedly as he's nearing his edge.

J noticed this. "Inside! Inside!"

Hearing this, he pushes all the way in and growled loudly.

J let her tongue hang out while her head fell back and felt his dick start to shoot inside her. Her stomach swells a bit from the amount going into her.

Salamence pulled out as his sperm leaked out of her pussy.

Both of them panted as they recover from the action.

"Damn. I think it's gonna take days for my snatch to go back to normal." panted J.

He chuckles at the female's words.

"Course, you better take responsibility." grinned J kissing his cheek.

Salamence looked at her in confusion.

"Next time I'm horny, you better be ready for the ride of your life."

He nods as he laid down next to her.


	37. Rosy(Espeon)Bernadette(Gothitelle)Wilson

The life of PokeSexuals

Rosy (Espeon), Bernadette (Gothitelle), and Wilson (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A trainer was in a double battle with another trainer, with a Espeon and Gothitelle on his side.

"Rosy, use Swift! Bernadette, use Psychic!" called the trainer.

The Espeon Rosy created stars behind her and launched them while Bernadette the Gothitelle launch powerful psychic powers. Together they knocked the opposing Seadra and Goldeen out and caused them to faint.

"Alright! We won!" Wilson cried out in joy of victory.

The two smiles at the trainer sounding happy.

"And we still got time to get home and celebrate my birthday." smiled their trainer. Wilson thanked his opponent for the battle and headed on home with his two pokemon. He was a young male with short black hair with a blue shirt on with white shorts and black shoes.

The three headed to the house he lives in and enter. Instead of a big party, he preferred to keep it small considering he and his pokemon left home for him to be a trainer. He got a cake for the three of them.

"Good job out there you two." smiled Wilson as he got the knife to cut some cake for each of them.

Rosy made a happy cry while Bernadette made a small smile and sigh.

After making sure they each had an equal sized piece, they dug in.

They enjoyed the sweet treat as Wilson said. "You two did amazing that last battle." Luckily the cake and frosting kept their blushes hidden from their trainer. Soon they finish their pieces and Wilson got a napkin to clean them up.

He wiped Rosy's face first as she let out a happy purr.

Afterwards, he moves to clean Bernadette. Rosy frowned a little at seeing Bernadette giggle a little from Wilson's cleaning.

Soon he finishes with them and threw away the napkin. He let out a yawn, but noticed Rosy tugging on his shirt and nodding towards the bedroom.

"Oh? Well I am tired." he said petting Rosy.

She grinned as Bernadette rushed him to the room by pulling one of his arms.

"Hey, no need to be pushy." Wilson said as he walks on. Once they got him to his room, he saw the bed was changed into a heart shaped one that was reserved for honeymooners.

"This wasn't how I left it." he said in confusion.

'We wanted to get it ready for your present.' spoke Bernadette through the mind.

'Present?' he asked.

Bernadette and Rosy crawled onto the bed before Rosy raised her ass up and Bernadette pulled her dress up to show her bare ass.

Wilson eyes went wide at the sight as his face went red."W-what's the meaning of this?"

'We're giving you your present. Our virginities.' spoke Rosy.

Wilson stutters at the answer as he stares on.

'Don't you want them?' asked Bernadette with a sad look that Rosy mirrored.

Wilson blushes at them. "Do you want this? It's not just because it's my birthday right?"

'Of course not. We've both always liked you, so we wanted to give you something to remember.' spoke Rosy shaking her behind.

Wilson smiled a bit. "Okay then, Let's make it something WE'LL both remember." with that he starts to undress himself while approaching them.

Both smiled as he got on his knees and pondered which to go with first.

'How do I choose?" he said to himself.

'Me.' whispered Rosy in his mind.

'Wilson, please take me first.' Bernadette asked him.

He looked between both and sighed at being unable to pick. "I-I don't know...how to pick." he admitted.

'I came up with the bed idea.' spoke Rosy. Wilson and Bernadette turned to look at her.

'Well I thought it was a good idea to give him our virginities.' countered Bernadette.

'It is, but he's unable to choose who to take first, so we need to do this the old fashion way.'

"What's that?" asked Wilson.

'Me and Bernadette will battle for it. Winner will be first.' Rosy said to them.

"If you two insist."

"Win or lose, no grudge okay." Rosy said standing distance in front of Bernadette.

"Agreed." nodded Bernadette.

Then Rosy launched herself to the Gothitelle. Bernadette dodged her at the last minute. Rosy landed on her feet and turned to the other psychic type. Rosy made several stars before shooting them at Bernadette.

Unable to dodge, she winces at the star shaped beams hitting her. Bernadette countered by using Psychic as her eyes glowed blue and lifted Rosy up.

Rosy panics a bit at feeling her psychic energy around her body.

Bernadette held her up before throwing her down.

Rosy shook her head a bit before getting back up and shooting a Psybeam at her.

Bernadette used Protect to nullify the attack.

Rosy went and used Psychic on her next.

Bernadette flailed her arms around seeing herself get held up.

Like Bernadette did to her before, Rosy threw her down to the ground.

This time Bernadette didn't have time to get back up before Rosy hit her with a full on Psywave. The black psychic staggered a bit, but still remained upright. Both feeling quite drained from the battle.

'Time to end this.' thought Bernadette.

'All or nothing.' Thought Rosy as she gathers power.

Bernadette gathered energy to form a dark orb while Rosy had her mouth open and gathering energy from the sun.

Then the two launched their attacks at each other. The result was the orb holding its own against the beam, but broke as the beam flew by and hit Bernadette.

Bernadette staggered and collapsed onto one knee.

'Give up?' grinned Rosy.

Bernadette sighs and nods her head. 'Yes. I yield.'

'Then Wilson takes me first.' grinned Rosy before running over to the house as Bernadette followed.

The two soon enters back the room Wilson was in. 'Well Rosy goes first, but at least I'll get a show.' Bernadette said with a smile.

Wilson could only nod as Rosy climbed on the bed and raised her ass. Wilson again blushed at the sight as he went and started rubbing Rosy's pink fur sensually.

Rosy let out a slight purr as Wilson spread her folds to get a closer look.

He moves to it and gave it a quick lick.

Rosy let out a surprised yelp as her trainer began to eagerly lick her pussy.

Wilson licks it tenderly, pushing his tongue in as deep as he could to get her to moan.

Bernadette blushed and rubbed her thighs together as she watched.

He then pulls back with a wet smack.

Rosy panted a little and felt him rub the tip against her wet folds. Rosy giggled a bit as she prepares for the next part.

"Here we go." spoke Wilson before he started to push his cock into her hot folds.

Rosy moans out as the tip slides into her. Filling her with his presence and pleasure.

"So snug." moaned Wilson. He soon hit her hymen and he froze and looked at Rosy.

'Don't stop.'

He then pushes harder, tearing through her hymen and taking her virginity.

She bit her lip, but quickly nodded for him to go ahead.

He laid on her softly as he thrusted back and thrust in at a steady pace.

Rosy was new to this feeling and slowly began to feel heat rise up inside her.

Wilson pets her belly as he kisses her head. She blushed and let out a louder moan as Wilson started to go faster.

Considering it's their first time, they both reached their limits rather quickly.

Wilson groaned as his sperm shot inside Rosy's pussy.

Rosy moaned out softly as she rubs his body with her tail.

'My turn.' grinned Bernadette standing up.

He slides out and turned to her. Bernadette got on her back and hiked her dress up to show her wet pussy. As he did before, he licked at the hole as he groped her ass.

Bernadette moaned at seeing her master licking at her womanhood.

He pulls back and moves over her so he's over her with his shaft lined up.

She shyly nodded her head as he slowly began to push forward. He pushed in slowly and steadily until he reached Bernadette's hymen.

He pulled back a little before going forward and piercing through her hymen.

She cried out in pain and pleasure as she shakes to endure it.

Wilson stayed still and watched as Bernadette slowly got adjusted to the feeling.

'It's okay, you can keep going.' she said. Wilson nodded as he pulled back and they both groaned at the feeling before he pushed back in.

The two hugged each other as they moan in pleasure.

'So hot!' moaned Bernadette in her mind as Wilson was starting to get into it more and moved his hips faster.

Since he climaxed the first time, it took him some time to get to his limit.

Bernadette let out moan after moan as she felt his dick scrape the inside of her pussy. She cried out as she reached her limit and climaxed.

Wilson groaned at feeling her pussy tighten up as the juices splashed onto his groin. He thrust faster and harder as his limit was close as well.

'Don't stop! Don't stop!' she begged in her mind while moving her hips against his.

'Of course.' he said as he pushes harder. Soon he stayed inside as his dick started twitching.

Bernadette moaned out as she feels his warm seed flow into her pussy.

Wilson panted and dropped down next to her.

Rosy hopped onto the bed and laid next to him.

'How was it?' she asked.

'It was amazing!' he said with a smile at the two of them.

'Happy Birthday.' thought both thought.

Wilson smiles as he hugs Rosy and Bernadette together. 'This is the best birthday present ever!'


	38. Wobbuffet and Jessie

The life of PokeSexuals

Wobbuffet and Jessie

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A campfire illuminated the campsite for Team Rocket. Sitting by the fire was the female of the group, Jessie.

She and her partners, James and Meowth were recovering from a recent thunderbolt attack.

Jessie was feeling down though. Not because they failed, but because of her yelling at Wobbuffet earlier that day.

She looks at the pokeball which contained it.

"Maybe I need to apologize." With that, she left her sleeping partners and went for a walk.

She walked a little bit away before opening the pokeball. The blue pokemon appeared in front of his trainer.

"Wobbuffet." spoke the pokemon.

"Wobbuffet, about earlier." Jessie started.

The psychic looked at her with a blank stare.

"About earlier, I wanted to apologize for what I said to you."

He tilted his head as she had his attention.

"It was wrong for me to say that you're a useless pokemon." Jessie walked forward and pulled Wobbuffet into a hug.

The Wobbuffet stood there for a moment then hugs her back.

"Let me show you how much I'm sorry."

He looked at her confused as she got down on her knees and reached towards his groin. He cried out a bit from the sudden touch.

"Just relax." smiled Jessie moving her hand.

The psychic type was at a lost of thoughts, but nodded as he let her.

She looked down and spotted a pink member start to stand up. She giggles as it fits into her hand. "Someone likes this." purred Jessie.

Wobbuffet looks at her blushing as she said that. She leaned down and took a light lick of the cock.

He gasped in surprise at the action.

Jessie hadn't really done much of this and went with what came to mind.

He just decided to relax and let her do what she wanted.

Jessie gently had him lie on his back as she slowly pumped the cock.

He moans off softly as he relaxes.

Jessie began to move her mouth over more of his cock.

Wobbuffet moans out longer at the pleasure.

Pretty soon she had over half in her mouth as she bobbed her head faster.

He cried out a bit as he was slowly getting close to his limit.

Jessie rubbed the bottom part of the shaft while focusing her tongue on the tip.

He smiles and he groans as he reaches his climax.

Jessie gasped as she felt his dick twitch and shoot its seed in her mouth.

He closes his eyes as he release into her. He let out for a moment before the fluid stop flowing.

Jessie pulled her mouth off and tried swallowing as much as she could.

He looks at her nervously as he expected her to yell at him.

"Not bad." she grinned.

Wobbuffet looks at her shocked from the words he didn't expect to hear.

"Now my turn." purred Jessie standing up to pull her panties off.

His face turns pink at the scene he's witnessing.

She tossed them to the side and made sure his cock lined up with her pussy before slowly going down.

Wobbuffet grunts and moans a bit as he sinks into her.

"So thick." moaned Jessie.

Wobbuffet made a silent cry at the tightness of her as she starts to move up and down on it.

"How does it feel? Tight? Warm?" moaned Jessie rocking her hips up and down.

He moans and nods his head to her in response.

Jessie gritted her teeth as she started taking all of it into her.

They both moaned as the feel the pleasure.

'I'm gonna lost it!' she thought.

Wobbuffet thrust upwards as Jessie lowers down to match him.

"Gonna cum!" she cried out.

They both groan out as they reach their climax at the same time.

Jessie sat down as Wobbuffet's sperm shot into her pussy.

Both of them were trying to catch their breaths from their orgasms.

"How was it?" asked Jessie.

Wobbuffet made a happy sound in response to her question.

She smiled before standing up as his sperm dripped from her pussy. The two cleaned up a bit before Jessie puts on her clothes.

"Just remember what I said."

He nodded and Jessie calls him back into her pokeball and headed back.


	39. Malamar and Officer Jenny

The life of PokeSexuals

Malamar and Officer Jenny

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at a regular police station in the Unova region. Inside sat one of many Officer Jennies

She was writing in her notebook about what happened today. About the Malamar that took control of her and those kids. Luckily she was back to normal.

"At least those kids are okay." she said as she writes.

What she failed to realize was that her body had been used and toyed with by the Malamar. And it was remembering this by slowly moving the thighs together.

She also felt a little flush for some reason she doesn't know.

She kept rubbing her thighs together while writing the report, unaware of a pair of eyes looking at her from outside the window.

The Malamar from before was watching her from the window. He licked his beak at seeing her move her thighs together. He can tell that while her mind can't comprehend, her body does.

'She wishes for me to touch her again.' he thought grinning.

He moves his tentacles on the window to see if it can open. Luckily Jenny forgot to lock it. So the psychic type lifts it open so it can enter.

Jenny noticed a slight breeze, but suddenly found several tentacles wrapped around her mouth and limbs from behind. She found the source to be the same Malamar from before. "Not you again!" she gets out as she struggles.

'Hello my dear.' came his voice through her mind.

Jenny was aware psychic types can speak telepathically to humans. "Why are you here?" she demanded.

'You looked like you had an itch you couldn't scratch.'

"Wh-what?" she asked the pokemon.

'You're still horny from the previous time we played.' he grinned.

"We what?!" she cried out.

'Oh? You don't remember?'

Jenny thrashes as she said, "Remember what?"

The Malamar grinned as he tapped into her subconscious memories.

She starts to shiver as visions flow to her. Different images of her being screwed by tentacles all over her body. Her face turns red as she now knows why she's been feeling uncomfortable.

'Shall I help your body remember?' chuckled the dark type as two of his tentacles rubbed against her inner thighs.

"L-let me go!" she yells out as her thrashing increases.

The Malamar simply tightened as the two slid up and slowly began to pull down her pants. Jenny cried out as her pants slip off her.

'Oh? This area is honest.' one tentacle pointed to the wet spot in her panties.

"S-Stop it!" she said feeling embarrassed.

'So you'd prefer to do it yourself?' asked Malamar.

"I didn't mean that!"

'Then what do you mean?'

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him.

'To have some more fun.' he grinned while two more tentacles wiggled against her bare legs.

Jenny shivers at the feeling of them rubbing her body.

'But if you want to let yourself deal with it, so be it.' he mockingly sighed before retracting his tentacles while Jenny's body felt disappointed.

Jenny shudders at feeling the tentacles away from her, and not in a relief way either. They made her sensitive and wanted their touch.

'I suppose you don't need me here.'

Jenny clenches her teeth and she said, "One more time."

'Oh? I thought you didn't want me here?'

"I'm only letting this happen one more time, after this you stay away. Deal?"

'If you don't lose it.' he chuckled before his tentacles went back and moved against her inner thighs while two more trailed up under shirt from the back.

Jenny shudders at the feeling of his tentacles moving and wrapping around her breast as she twitches. They easily squeezed them as Jenny felt her nipples start to get hard. She let out a soft moan because of them as she feels some tentacles snake around her legs.

He held her in the air while two more started to rub the front and back of her panties.

Jenny closes her eyes as she tries to endure the pleasure and the embarrassment of the situation. She widened her eyes though as they slipped past and rubbed against her moist pussy and ass.

"D-dammit!" she lets out softly as she can feel them around the area.

'Ah, memories.' chuckled the Malamar as the two tentacles at her chest began to tug and pull on her breasts.

Jenny groans out a bit as he pulls on her harden nipples.

'How does it feel?' he purred .

She kept quiet as she hopes he can be quick about it.

'Naughty naughty.' soon the two tentacles near her lower area started to push into her pussy and ass at the same time.

"Haaa!" she gasped out as she feels them sliding into her, her body instinctively tighten around them.

'Someone really wanted this.' he chuckled.

Jenny shudders and moans as they slide in and out of him. She had her eyes closed and didn't notice another tentacle near her mouth before it slid in.

"Mmmph!" she gets out in surprise as the long appendage moves around in her mouth.

'Nice and warm.' spoke Malamar who began to move his tentacles faster in and out of her pussy and ass.

She moans out around the tentacle as she feels the one in her mouth move in deeper.

'How does it feel?'

Jenny groans as she said in her mind. 'It'... not bad.'

'Not bad? Before you couldn't stop cumming.'

'I wasn't myself at the time.' she said to him.

'Oh but you were screaming me for more and more.' he chuckled pushing the tentacles in deeper.

Jenny gritted her teeth as she feels them go deeper. 'L-like I said, I wasn't myself.'

'Then how about this!' the two around her breasts pulled and squeezed her breasts harder.

Jenny grits her teeth tighter as he constantly teases her body with his tentacles and words.

'If you are honest I'll keep this up all night.'

Jenny looks at him. 'What makes you think I want this longer?!' she asked him in anger.

'Maybe the fact you're moving your hips against my limbs while your pussy and ass get tighter.'

"I...I.." she shakily moans out as the pleasure increases.

'Or maybe I should stop.'

"N-no! Please keep going." she said to him.

'Then beg.'

Jenny shudders a bit, then said, "P-please give me more."

'What exactly do you want more of? Be specific my dear.' grinned the dark type with sadistic glee.

She groans and said, "Keep thrusting into me. both my ass and vagina."

'Much better.' pretty soon the tugging on her breasts got rougher while the tentacles in her ass, pussy, and mouth started pushing in deeper.

Jenny moans out a his actions was bringing her closer to her climax.

'Come on. Cum to your heart's content.'

She holds back a bit then she cries out, getting a intense climax. Her juices splashed out all over his tentacles as the one in her mouth slipped out and she started panting.

She looks at the Malamar with a hazy sight in her eyes. "More...don't stop..." she moaned. Jenny feels embarrassed a bit saying it, but she still feels her body tingling.

'Much better.' grinned the dark and psychic type before pushing two tentacles into her pussy.

"Aiee!" she gets out from the widening feeling.

'How does it feel to have your pussy stuffed to the brim?'

She tries to keep her mouth close to block out the pain. The tentacles around her chest though squeezed her breasts, making her focus more on the pleasure.

Soon enough, the pain turn to pleasure as she moans out loud for him. "More! More!" she cried out with her tongue hanging out.

He smiles widely as he moves them faster in her.

Her eyes were still glazed over while she smiled at feeling her pussy stretch out and hit the entrance to her womb.

She starts to pant faster and more urgently by the second.

Malamar heard this and pushed the tips of his tentacles into her womb.

She moans loudly as she's nearing her second orgasm.

He smirks as he goes faster to get her off.

"AAHHHH!" she cried out as her second orgasm hit, but much harder than the first. Jenny pant tiredly from two recent orgasms.

'So, still want me to leave?'

Jenny calms down a bit, "Yes... but not permanently at least."

'Fine. Be a stick in the mud.'

'Be happy you're at least getting that.'

After setting her down, the Malamar slipped out through the window.

Jenny sighs and went and closed the window, locking it this time. However, she saw the Malamar holding her panties with a smug grin before disappearing in the darkness.

Jenny gritted her teeth and decided to go after him tomorrow. So she decided to wash up and rest up.


	40. Cremia (Slurpuff) and Tito (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Cremia (Slurpuff) and Tito (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves with a lone trainer walking down the road. He had a white shirt with a pokeball logo on it with a red vest over it and a red hat with sunglasses on top. He also had blue jeans on with white sneakers.

He began to get hungry so he set up his lunch. He picked a small spot next to the road and opened his pack for the lunch he fixed up.

But he discovered that he forgot to wash up so he headed off to a nearby lake. All the while a nearby bush rustled. He went over to check it out, but saw his lunch was stolen.

"Hey! Where'd it go?" he stood up and tried looking through the bushes.

He checked in his backpack "It couldn't have just walked away."

That's when he brought his head up and saw something near a tree. He goes over to see what stole his lunch and finds a Slurpuff finishing a sandwich.

"Hey! That's my sandwich!" glared Tito.

Slurpuff burps in happiness as it reaches for another sandwich. Tito though was faster and snatched it back. "No! No stealing my lunch."

Slurpuff gained a sad face and starts to walk away.

Tito was about to take a bite, but saw how the Slurpuff walked away. Feeling bad for what he said, Tito decided the best option would be to share his lunch (or what was left of it anyway).

"Hey!" his voice made the Slurpuff turn towards him. "Wanna finish it? You already started, might as well finish it."

Slurpuff overjoyed runs over and licks his face "Hey come on now, cut that out."

He held the Slurpuff back as it eagerly started munching on the other sandwich. Before he could even take a bite of his sandwich, Slurpuff took it.

He sweatdropped at seeing the pokemon easily finish up the rest of the food.

After finishing the food, slurpuff jumped on him and starts to lick his face again.

"Okay okay! Stop that!" he laughed picking it up and holding the fairy type away from his face.

Slurpuff was still licking him due to its long tongue, but it accidently shoved it's tongue in his mouth.

Tito gasped as the Slurpuff swirled its tongue around his own. He looked down and saw that his hand was wet and saw that the Slurpuff's crotch was wet.

'Woah! Is this Slurpuff wanting to do what I think?' he thought in his head.

Slurpuff took her tongue out of his mouth and saw he was getting hard. She licked her lips and struggled to get out of Tito's grip.

Tito let her go as she fell to the ground and used her tongue to slip it down his pants.

He blushed as he felt her tongue move around inside his pants. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down to help her reach her target.

She smiled at seeing the bulge in his underwear. She pulled down his underwear and wrapped her tongue around his cock and began to stroke it.

Tito gasped as her tongue was coated in saliva that was being coated on his shaft. Considering he was a virgin who never got a blowjob, he had no control over his limit.

Without warning, Tito came on her tongue and Slurpuff lapped up his cum. He took a moment to catch his breath while the Slurpuff brought her tongue to her mouth to swallow all the cum.

After swallowing his load, she bent down showing her wet snatch.

He blushed and reached out with a finger before poking the wet folds.

She gasped as she felt his fingers

He reached out with both hands and began to poke and prod at her folds while lightly rubbing them.

She moaned as she pressured him to go deeper.

He spread her snatch open with two fingers while using his other hand to slowly insert one finger in.

She gasped as she felt her cake like snatch being penetrated by his fingers.

"Man, you sure are wet." grinned Tito who was getting into this and began to push a second finger.

As Slurpuff was enjoying herself, Tito noticed that some of her fluids were dropping on his face He used his tongue to lick some up and were stunned at the sweetness.

Upon feeling his tongue lick her juices, Slurpuff began to suck his Cock.

Tito groaned as Slurpuff used her tongue to wrap around the whole shaft before she moved her mouth onto it.

"Didn't know you were so good at this." he put his mouth on her vagina and began to lick inside.

Slurpuff gasped around his cock as he eagerly lapped at the juices around her folds.

Tito began to feel pressure being built up and continued to lick faster.

Slurpuff felt his dick start to twitch and began to suck harder.

Tito felt Slurpuff cum on his face as he released in her mouth. He tried to lap up her juices while she swallowed his seed.

"That was intense." Slurpuff began to position herself on his cock. "Woah woah. You sure that's gonna fit?" asked Tito in worry.

Slurpuff licked his face and sat down on his cock.

Tito groaned at feeling how tight her walls gripped his cock.

Slurpuff began to move.

Tito held her sides while he slowly panted at the friction surrounding his cock.

Slurpuff stuck her tongue into Tito's mouth as he began to move faster.

He noticed her saliva was as sweet as cotton candy and began to eagerly suck the tongue. Slurpuff pushed her tongue down his throat as they both started to feel pressure being built.

Tito groaned as her pussy kept getting tighter and started bouncing her up and down faster.

Slurpuff let loose a torrent of cum as she felt Tito release inside of her. His hot sperm quickly coated her inner walls as both let out moans.

"That was great. Wanna come with me?" Slurpuff licked his face in joy. "I'll take that as a yes." laughed Tito before resuming a thinking face. "Now you just need a nickname."

He looked to see a puddle of Slurpuff's juices he scooped it up and enjoyed it's creamy taste. As he gulped the juices down, that's when it hit him.

"I'll call you Cremia, would you like that?" Cremia began to lick his face. "I'll take that as another yes." he grinned before kissing her on the forehead.

(3 years later)

Tito is seen playing with a little girl and boy with pink hair and 2 Swirlix.

"Remember you two. These Swirlix must always be treated as your friends." spoke Tito in a serious tone.

"Ok papa." the kids took their siblings out to play.

Tito smiled while Cremia climbed up and licked his cheek.

"My life couldn't be happier."


	41. Bayleef and Ash

The life of PokeSexuals

Bayleef and Ash

Ok guys, it's a pokemon fic so of course Ash was gonna be in it sooner or later.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At Professor Oak's lab, Bayleef was looking at herself in the water's reflection. She was looking at her sad reflection and felt close to crying based on what she was feeling.

She was about to cry when she saw Bulbasaur approach her.

"What's wrong?" asked the grass type in poketalk.

"It's nothing. I'm fine" she spoke back.

"Then why do you have tears?" pointed out the bulb pokemon.

"They're not tears. I'm just sweating from my eyes."

Bulbasaur gave her a 'Don't lie to me' face.

"Oh alright. It's about Ash."

"Did something happen?" asked Bulbasaur in worry that his friend was in trouble.

"No, it's just how do I get him to notice me?"

"Notice you?"

"Yes. Everytime he shows up, I try to show my affection for him, but he never returns it. I fear he may not want me to be his pokemon any longer."

"That's not true. He cares about you and everyone else." spoke Bulbasaur.

"Then how come he doesn't return my feelings?"

"Uh, he can't understand us?" pointed out Bulbasaur with a deadpan expression.

Bayleef rolled her eyes "I know, but there has to be a way to tell him."

"What if you drew a picture to tell him?"

"No that would never work, but what if I drew a picture to tell him!"

Bulbasaur looked at her for a few seconds before sighing.

"What?"

"Sure, go with that."

"Thanks bulba, but how do I draw a picture and with what?"

"I don't know, maybe your vines?"

"Good idea, but i'll need your help."

"How?"

"Ummm I know! You can draw it. First we need some paper."

"Or just use the dirt."

"Nah that won't work...I know! We can use the dirt."

Bulbasaur sighed and shook his head. 'She's nice, but a bit of an airhead.'

"Let's go!" she proclaimed running in a direction.

While Bulbasaur was helping Bayleef, Ash was visiting Oak's Lab.

"Hello Ash." greeted the professor.

"Hey professor, I'm glad I made it."

"What can I do for you?"

"You see professor I need Bayleef and Bulbasaur so I can enter this grass type competition."

"Well they should be out back."

"Ok. Come on Pikachu, let's go." the duo left for the backyard. As they did, Ash felt nostalgic seeing all the pokemon running around.

Upon seeing their trainer, Bulbasaur went to find Bayleef. He found her finishing up the picture.

"There all done. Do you think Ash will like it?" She showed him the picture which wasn't exactly good.

"Ask him yourself. He's here."

"Ok." she went off to get her trainer.

Ash was looking around and noticed a familiar grass type running straight at him.

"Whoa, hey baylee-AHHHHHH!"

"Bay Bay!" she cried out in joy after tackling Ash and nuzzling against his cheek.

"Alright alright! I'm happy too see you too!" Ash always had a special place in his heart for Bayleef.

Bayleef back up to give Ash some room to stand up.

"Alright Bayleef, I need you and bulbasaur to help me tomorrow. You up for it?"

She nodded with gusto.

Later that night; Ash (who was staying at Oak's lab for night) was getting ready for bed.

Before he could get in, he felt something tap his shoulder. He looked over and saw it was bayleef. 'Professor Oak must've let her in.'

She waved her vines around and gestured to the stairs. Confused, Ash followed her.

Bayleaf walked down the stairs with Ash behind her and walked to where she drew the picture.

"Wow Bayleef, this is pretty good."

Bayleaf nodded. The picture was of her face winking with a small heart floating beside her.

Ash blushed at the picture "Wait bayleef. Do you like me?"

She eagerly nodded and nuzzled against his hand while her vines held him.

Ash continued to blush as Bayleef held him. "Bayleef, your hugging me pretty hard."

She pulled her head back and grinned before lifting him up and laying him on the ground.

"Bayleef, what're you doing?"

She didn't answer and crawled on top of him and began to lick around his lips. Ash began to kiss Bayleef.

She felt like squealing in joy at feeling her trainer's lips against her own.

Ash deepened the kiss as he felt Bayleef's tongue around his. 'I can't believe this is happening.' he thought trying to wrestle his tongue against hers.

The two stop kissing while looking deep into each other's eyes. Bayleef began to nuzzle into Ash's boxers.

Ash blushed as he felt his cock get stiff under his boxers.

Bayleef blushed at the size and started to lick the tip.

ASh groaned at feeling her wet tongue through the fabric.

Bayleef stopped licking and pulled down his boxers and began to suck.

Ash let out a louder groan and couldn't help but hold onto her head as she eagerly licked and sucked on his cuck.

Bayleef wrapped her vines around Ash's balls and began to lightly squeeze them.

He gasped a little as Bayleaf was intoxicated by the musk coming from Ash's cock.

She took one of her vines and started to rub her pussy. She shivered a little from the feeling as she kept bobbing her head.

She took her vine and plunged it into her wet snatch. Not wanting Ash to feel left out, she took her other vine and started to stick it in his ass.

He groaned and couldn't stop the tingle that raced up his back as his dick twitched and he started shooting his seed into her mouth.

"Bayleef that was amazing." Bayleef turned around and Ash saw that her vine was covered in blood. "Bayleaf! Are you alright?!" asked Ash in worry at seeing the blood.

Bayleef nodded her head and pointed to her vagina.

Ash crawled around to face it and gasped at seeing blood leak from it. "So you took your own virginity."

She nodded as Ash hesitantly reached out and touched the folds.

She shuddered at the touch.

He spread the folds open and took a look inside.

Bayleef urged him to go on.

He moved his head closer and took a light lick.

She moaned as he continued to lick. He managed to ignore the taste of copper from the blood and focused on getting his tongue in deeper.

Bayleef used her vine to push Ash deeper.

He groaned and stuck his tongue in all the way and began swirling it around inside her wet pussy.

She moaned as she felt pressure being built.

Ash kept swirling his tongue inside her while one of his hands managed to rub against her exposed clit.

Bayleef came onto Ash's face.

He was surprised and managed to catch only half the amount that squirted out.

Bayleef pushed Ash to the ground and positioned herself above him.

Ash blushed as Bayleaf looked at him with a smile full of lust. "Someone's eager."

She nodded before lining her pussy up with his cock and lowering herself down.

"Ahhh! Bayleef, your so tight."

Bayleaf smiled at hearing that and slowly began to rock her hips back and forth.

Ash began to grab Bayleef's hips and started to move faster.

She moaned as his dick managed to get in deeper. She took her vine and shoved it in his ass.

He groaned as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his again.

"Ahh Bayleef this feels amazing! I feel like I'm about to cum."

"Bay Bay!" she cried out in agreement.

Ash let loose a burst of cum into Bayleef's womb.

She let her head fall back as she felt the warm seed fill her to the brim.

"I love you Bayleef."

She stared at him with wide eyes before they closed and she felt fresh tears come out.

Ash hugged his Pokemon and they fell asleep. The next morning Ash and Bayleef were preparing to leave until they were approached by Serena.

"Hi Ash." smiled the girl.

"Hey Serena. what's up?"

"I heard you were around here and wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would go out with me later?"

Ash was surprised to hear Serena ask that. "Well thanks Serena, but no thanks."

Serena was sad to hear that while Bayleef silently cheered.

"Well that's ok Ash I geuss." Serena turned and walked away from the trainer and pokemon.

Feeling bad Ash called her back. "Wait Serena!"

Serena turned around. "Try asking Celemont. Maybe he'd go with you." suggested Ash.

Serena thought it over "Well okay, I guess."

Ash sighed in relief as Serena turned to head back to Celemont and Bonnie. Ash felt Bayleef nuzzle into him "Besides mom, you're the only girl I want in my life."


	42. Witch (Delphox) and Randy (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Witch (Delphox) and Randy (Male)

This was done with another author, jax-naut2.0, who also helped me with the Cremia and Bayleef chapters. He's one of my newest co-writers.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves with a lone figure as they were hiking through a strong blizzard.

"This blizzard is too strong. I need to find shelter." He kept pushing himself and noticed an opening in the mountain.

"Finally a cave" he managed to walk inside the empty cave and reached for a pokeball on his belt. "Come on out." he threw it up as a Delphox popped out.

"Del delphox."

The man took a seat on one side of the cave while the Delphox sat across from him. "Man we sure got outta that one, huh?"

"Del." nodded the fire type as the man put some wood in the middle as she used Ember to light a small fire.

Randy was glad that they made it out of the blizzard as if it wasn't for his Delphox, witch, he would've died "Man, I can still remember when we first met can't you?" He asked the fire psychic type.

She nodded. Years ago, she use to be a lonely Fennekin who would find it hard to live each day from wild pokemon. She was an outcast because she always stole food.

Then came the day she managed to evolve into a Braixen. After that happened, she used her psychic abilities to make it easier to steal food and whatever she wanted. But that all changed when she tried to steal food from a 12 old boy named Randy.

He was faster than she expected and wound up caught by him in a snare trap.

"Alright, why were you trying to take my food? The same thing happened to my cousin Tito once and he ended up marrying a Slurpuff."

The Braixen just stuck her tongue out at him and refused to answer.

"Ok, have it your way." he went over to his lunchbox and began to eat a sandwich in front of her.

She had tried to stay firm and not give in, but her young stomach back then disagreed and growled louder than a Snorlax.

"Hehehe. Ok, I'll share my lunch if you promise not to steal anymore food."

She kept her back to him, but he persisted and waved it under her nose. Seeing as she was beat, she reluctantly nodded yes. She grabbed the sandwich and ate upside down while Randy sat next to her.

"So, you want me to let you down?" She nodded. Randy let her down and handed her the rest of his food "Take it, you need it more than me."

She drooled a little and didn't hesitate to goggle it all down.

"Well, see ya later." he started to leave until he felt her pull him back. He turned and saw her shook her head no. "What? You don't want me to go?"

She nodded and hugged him from behind.

Randy could feel himself blush. "Well, I guess if you want." relented Randy shrugging his arms as the Braixen looked at him with hope.

Randy pulled out a pokeball and threw it at her. It hit her forehead where she became energy and went inside it.

Due to her bewitching personality Randy decided to name her Witch. But also because he looked her in the eye and said witches may be ridiculed, but they are capable of great feats.

"That's a day I'll never forget." Randy leaned back against the cave as Witch got a clear look on his features. He had some fuzz around his chin with short brown hair on top his head. He was clad in a heavy black winter jacket with matching pants and white snow boots.

She always loved Randy ever since they met. When she was still a Braixen, she would try to express her feelings by offering him piles of berries.

But every time he would unknowingly break her heart. Such as flirting with other girls or push her away when she clung to him. And she vowed to win his heart one day. And this cold cave with a fire nearby was perfect.

She approached him with a look of lust.

Randy didn't notice as his eyes were closed.

"Randy." he woke as he heard someone call his name. "Wha-What's going on?" he groaned.

"Look in front of you."

He opened his eyes all the way to see Witch was on his lap with a grin on her face. "W-W-what're you doing?"

"Do you remember when I was a Braixen? How you'd ignore me when there was a girl around, or when I offered berries to you?"

"Yes, why?"

"All I wanted was for you to know my feelings, but you kept missing it. So I'm going to make it clear as day." she purred licking his neck.

"Feelings?"

Witch didn't say anything and instead held his head before pressing her muzzle against his lips.

Randy started to blush. 'Wait, she wanted this since she was a Braixen? I. Am. An idiot.'

After pulling back, Randy started speaking. "I'm. Sorry. Witch. I'm an idiot for not seeing this."

Witch hugged him "Well now you can repay me." she whispered.

He started to blush as Witch took off her cloak. He stared wide-eyed at her hourglass body with legs that could go on for miles. He could feel himself getting hard.

"Let's get rid of these." she purred unzipping his snow pants. She rubbed his boxers.

Randy shivered from some of the cold as Witch watched a bulge start to form. Witch put her hand on randy's hard on. Randy was surprised at how warm her hand was.

She gently rubbed it as his dick started getting harder.

"Ahh. That feels so good, keep it up."

She smiled at hearing that and moved one hand under the boxers and grabbed the shaft. She could feel herself getting wet and shivered at the cold wind blowing at her wet pussy.

Randy noticed this and reached down to where her pussy was slightly wet and slowly moved the tips of his fingers against the folds.

She moaned as she felt his fingers she then put her mouth over his cock.

Randy hissed as Witch's warm and wet tongue moved across the tip while she moved her paw up and down the bottom part. Randy started to finger Witch even faster and felt her juices and was shocked that it was getting warmer.

Witch moaned around his cock and began moving her mouth up and down on it.

Randy could feel something being built up.

Witch noticed Randy's dick start to twitch and began to suck harder while lightly grazing it with her canines.

Witch's pussy started to leak more fluids as she felt Randy cum in her mouth. She tried to swallow all the hot seed as Randy's fingers started thrusting in and out of her pussy. She came onto his hand.

Randy felt the warm juices cover his hand as he brought it up to his face. He licked the juices just as Witch was positioning herself.

"Now let's get nice and toasty." she grinned lowering herself down as the dick widened her pussy.

Randy moaned at how warm her pussy was and was surprised to find that she wasn't a virgin.

"You're not a virgin?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Sadly, yes. Female Fennekin are born without hymens."

"Well then I can't hold back." he grinned as he lifted her up and brought her back down till his entire length was inside her.

Witch could feel him plunge deep into her. She gasped at how much was buried inside her and moaned out loud.

Randy started to move faster just as Witch could feel her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"So hot! So hot!" she moaned hugging him close to her as she couldn't stop from bouncing her hips against his.

"So tight! Witch, I'm about to cum."

"Inside! Give me it all!" she moaned.

Randy came inside and Witch gasped as she felt his cum enter her womb. She was stunned at how much warm it felt as Randy took the chance to try and catch his breath.

"That was enjoyable."

"Woo, that was hot." spoke Randy.

"Yes, let's do it again." Randy's eyes widened as Witch used psychic to hold him down.

2 years later, Randy is seen holding a baby Fennekin while Witch is training their first born, a human child with fire abilities.

"Remember, feel the flames." spoke Witch.

"Yes mama." he then breathed out a small flame. He tried moving his hands to move the fire that Witch had taught him.

The boy breathed out a stream of fire.

"Good, now move it with your hands."

The boy moved the fire with his hands. "I did it mama! I did it!"

"Good job." smiled Witch ruffling his hair.

Randy walks over to his wife and child "Great job kiddo" he said while picking up his son.

His son giggled while the baby Fennekin rubbed against her mother's leg.

"Alright kids, time for lunch. Son, go wash up and take your sister." their son picked up his sister and went in the house while Randy stayed with Witch "to think they wouldn't be here if you hadn't tried to steal my food."

Witch smiled "let's have another" Randy could feel his face pale.


	43. Felicia (Eevee) and Edward (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Felicia (Eevee) and Edward (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" moaned a female voice behind a bush. There behind it was a Female Eevee being mounted by a male Poochyena.

"Gonna cum." grunted the dark type as he continued mounting the normal type.

"Oohh! Me too." she said lustfully as he increases his pace.

The Poochyena let out a howl as he stayed inside and grunted before filling her pussy with his seed.

The Eevee moaned out as she feels his seed fill her as she also climaxes, spraying her seed on his groan.

"So hot." panted the Poochyena pulling out.

The Eevee laid on the ground as she pants with a pleasured smiled as he lays on her.

"I'll be back later." he spoke standing up and walking away from the Eevee.

"I'll be around." she said with a wink at him as she gets up. She was satisfied to feel his sperm drip from her snatch as she started walking through the forest.

"I wonder who else I can have fun with?" she asked herself as she looks around for potential playmate. You see, this Eevee was known as a big slut in this route. Ever since she hatched, she's had to use her body to keep herself from being killed by bigger pokemon, and there are even rare moments when they give her berries for how good she was.

Some pokemon she had been with were quite around her size like Zigzagoon, the Poochyena from before, and Vulpix.

Heck, she once was gangbanged by a group of Drowzee and Hypno, not to mention the fact she had to try and calm down one pissed Nidoking with a raging boner.

Though some like a Houndoom she encountered one time captured her intending to eat her. Luckily a little lick and sucking on his cock and letting him cum in her ass and he managed to look the other way.

As she was walking, she heard a snap on the way and she was worried, so she hid in a bush in case of danger. She kept an eye on the ground and saw a shoe with a leg attached to it walk by her.

She look upwards to see a male walking on the path over her. He had short spiky black hair with a red t-shirt that clung to his well fit body with blue jeans on his legs.

She look at him as he stops in front of her and looked around.

"I swear I heard moaning around here." he muttered.

The eevee look at him nervous as she knows he's looking for her, so she stays hidden.

He shrugged at not seeing anything and set his pack down before he started setting up camp.

As she see this, she also felt the leaves starting tickling her nose. 'Oh no. Don't sneeze!'

She fought hard, but the ticklish intensified as she let out a soft sneeze.

"Uh? What was that?" spoke the man turning to the bush.

'Oh no!' she thought as he comes closer.

He parted the bush and spotted her.

She looks at him nervously as he stares at her.

"What's a little fella like you doing out here?" he asked reaching down and carefully picking her up.

She shrinks her body a bit in fear as she's in his grip now. The man noticed and held her against his chest while gently cradling her to show he meant no harm. She noticed this and started to relax a bit as she even rubs her head to his chest.

"See? I'm not gonna hurt ya." the man smiled and lightly ran his fingers down her back before scratching behind her ears.

She starts to smile as she feels his fingers run down her fur, she purrs as the nice feeling.

"Didn't think I'd have company. Care to join?" offered the man.

She climbs up a bit to see what he meant to see the tent being worked on. She smiles a bit and nods to him.

"Then it's settled." he smiled as he set her down on the ground before getting back to work on supper.

The Eevee smiled at meeting someone who actually sounds nice for a change. She sat on the spot and watched as he set up camp and supper.

Soon everything was finished and he set a bowl up for her to eat as well.

"It's my family's special beef stew." smiled the man.

She sniffs the food to smell the different kinds as spices and sauce. All of them together made her drool. The Eevee smiles as she starts to eat the food he offered.

The man started digging into his own bowl.

Her tail wags back and forth as she enjoys the meal immensely. It's better than some berries she gets.

After a few minutes, both finished their supper.

She smiles at the flavor as he picks her up again. "All full?"

She smiled as she nods her head and nuzzles his head as well.

He smiled and scratched under her chin.

The Eevee felt herself getting warm just from the nice feeling he's getting. 'I never have done it with a human.' she thought to herself. 'But I feel like this will be fun, but I want to see how he'll take it.' he then moved to his face and then planted her lips to his.

The man was stunned as the Eevee tried to keep their lips locked for as long as possible. She even slipped her tongue in her mouth, moaning from the feeling of his mouth.

That made him hold her back with a blush on his face. "Woah there! Where'd that come from?"

Eevee shrinks back a bit as she looks away, a blush forming on her face.

"Something you wanna tell me?"

She nods as she begins licking his chin affectionately.

He smiled and started lightly rubbing her stomach.

She feels him on her stomach as she continues to lick.

He kept going and was stunned to feel his fingers touched something wet.

Eevee moaned out softly as she feels his fingers softly rubs her entrance.

"Oops, sorry." he apologized moving his hand back.

She giggles and licks his cheek more in assurance.

The male looks a little shocked as she didn't mind it. 'Should I do it again?' he thought.

The Eevee turned around and shook her ass at him.

He blushes at the sight of her ass and pussy. 'I can't believe I'm finding this real hot.'

She looks at his face and smiles at his shyness. She shakes it in front of him to get the picture.

"Well, if you're all for it." he sighed reaching down and picking her up.

She feels his hands on her back as she is carried into the tent. He laid on his bag with the Eevee on his stomach as he reached down and unzipped his pants.

Eevee wags her tail in eagerness at the sight of his cock hardening.

The man saw how eager the Eevee was and hissed as the small pokemon jumped on it and started licking the tip.

She murrs at the different taste he had on him as she licks over it tenderly.

'I can't believe she's actually doing this.' he thought.

The Eevee makes cute sounds as she starts to take in the tip of his shaft.

"Oooh!" he groaned holding her head there as she sucked around the tip just like she had done so many other times. He then moves his hand so it's at her pussy and started rubbing it.

She moaned and hummed around his cock as one of his fingers easily slid into her pussy. She shudders as he circles around her hole while she sucks.

Feeling a little bold he added a second finger.

She gasped at the feeling as she moves in even more.

The man groaned as he felt like some pressure was building up.

The normal type look up to see him having a face she knew too well, 'Already? Has he never had this before?'

He threw his head back before his cum sprayed out.

The Eevee's cheeks bloated out from the amount before she starts swallowing it all down.

The man panted and was stunned that a small Eevee could swallow all that sperm.

She looks up at him with a smile as she nuzzled his leg.

"Ok, that was impressive." the man had to admit.

Eevee smiles as she turns around and lifts her tail up, showing her two holes for him.

"If you say so." the man relented getting on his knees and lining the tip of his dick up with her pussy.

Eevee shudders at the touch of it as it starts to enter her slowly.

The man groaned at how tight the tiny hole felt around his cock.

Eevee moans out as he thrusted back and forth. "Fuck! This is amazing!" he groaned trying to make sure not to be too rough.

The Eevee moans louder as she pushes back to his thrust. Usually she would just stand there and take it, but this human was being gentle. Completely unlike the other pokemon she's had inside her.

He then picked her up and moved her up and down gently.

'He's taking it so slow.' she thought in surprise. She responds by rubbing her tail in kindness, which got her a soft rub on her belly.

She let out a happy moan as he continued slowly bouncing her on his cock. As this happens, she feels herself getting warm and tingly inside.

'I've never been treated this gentle.' she thought as he trailed his fingers softly down her belly while bouncing her.

She then gasp as she feels her limit getting close. She never was brought to her limit so quickly before.

She was bounced a few more times before crying out as her juices splashed onto the man's lap.

The man moans as he feels the normal type's juices flowing around his length. He started thrusting faster before holding her down as he came inside her pussy.

She murrs as she feels his warm seed filling her body completely.

"Wow, amazing." the guy panted picking the Eevee off his dick. He placed her down, her legs shaking from such a pleasurable experience she went through.

"That was pretty good." commented the man.

Eevee turns to him and smiles, letting him know she enjoyed it as well. She felt something as she looks at the man's smile.

"Well you're probably busy so I won't keep you." spoke the man standing up to walk away.

She then leaped up into his arms nuzzling her head back and forth in his chest.

"But, don't you have your own life to get back to?"

She looks up to him as she shakes her head no.

"Hmmm, well I suppose you could come with me."

She made a small happy sound at the answer.

The man smiled before crouching down and patting her head. "But first, we need to give you a name."

She looks at him curious as he thinks of one. "How about Felicia?" he asked. She let out a happy yip to show she was all for it.

"All right. Felicia it is." he said as he picks her up in his arms again. "My name's Edward." he said to her.

Felicia smiled and wagged her tail.

Edward places her down and began to clean up. Afterwards, he picked her up and began walking as Felicia had one thought in her mind: 'I'm no longer alone anymore.'


	44. Iris (Persian) and Marvin (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Iris (Persian) and Marvin (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A young trainer with a blue cap, a red shirt with orange jacket, green pants and red shoes, was in battle with another trainer in front of him.

"Go Iris, use Power Gem!" ordered the trainer.

The Persian, Iris closes her eyes as 4 gems forms and launched them at her opponent. The opponent's Beedrill received each hit directly. The bug type fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alright!" cheered the trainer.

"Great job Iris!" he said to his pokemon.

"Mreeow!" replied the Persian.

"Great battle." he says to his opponent before taking out Iris's pokeball.

Iris shook her head no.

"Again Iris? come on now." he said to her.

She shook her head no and started tugging him away from the battlefield.

Marvin chuckles as he walks with her. "Okay you win." he starts rubbing her head after he finishes.

She purred in satisfaction as they started walking side by side. The two headed to a town to rest up after their battle, opening the door to a inn. Paying an attendant for a room.

Iris lead the way and ran into their room before jumping on the bed.

Marvin was worn out from the ordeal of battles so he sat down on the bed to rest.

Iris laid her head on his lap with a content smile. Marvin placed his hand on her head and started rubbing it in response. She let out a happy purr and started rubbing her head directly over his groin.

Marvin freezes a bit at the action. "Hey Iris...easy now." he said to her. He gently pushed her head away while she pouted at him.

"Iris we talked about this." he said to her.

She tried making her eyes big while making her lower lip quiver to try and sway him. She even rubbed her head to his own, making sounds.

"No Iris. I'm flattered, but I don't wanna cross that line."

Iris moves back and sadly nods her head.

"Alright." nodded Marvin.

He turned to see it was getting late. So he changed into his pajamas and wished Iris a good night as he went to sleep.

'Why can't he just take me? No one would know?' The Persian was thinking to herself as she looks to where her trainer is sleeping. He's been a caring person to her ever since she was a Meowth and always considered her safety before doing anything.

'I could make him relax every night, but he won't take the risk.' she thought with a huff. 'I need him to go along with it just once, then I can show him how wonderful it could be. How much we both care.' She feels her face turning red from the romantic thoughts going through her head. 'But how?'

She paced back and forth before it hit her. 'Maybe if I tease him by flirting with different people and pokemon, he might change his mind.'

Satisfied with her plan, she took a seat in one of the chairs before going to sleep. 'Don't worry Marvin, I'll be wonderful. I promise.' she thought before sleeping.

(The next morning.)

Marvin yawned as he sat up in his bed. He looked to see Iris curled up napping in one of the chairs.

He got up and silently started to get dressed. As he gets dressed, he couldn't help but look at his pokemon's sleeping form.

'I feel kinda bad about what I said.' After he finishes, he goes to her and rubs her softly. That roused her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning Iris."

"Mrreow." she yawned standing up.

"Look I want to apologize for acting how I was yesterday." he said rubbing her head.

She smiled at hearing that while purring from the rubbing.

"But I do mean what I said. Even so, I'm really happy to have you as a friend."

'Yeah, a friend.' she thought glumly as he stopped rubbing her head. Then she recalled her plan last night. 'I'm sure to find the right male to make him jealous.' she grinned in her mind.

She nuzzles his head in a appreciation gesture.

Marvin smiled before getting dressed as he and Iris headed downstairs. The two headed out the inn to greet the world outside. All the while Iris kept an eye out for a possible male to use to get Marvin's attention.

As they walk by, they came across a fellow trainer with a Male Growlithe.

'Perfect.' she grinned.

"Oh hello." Marvin said to the female trainer.

"Hi." smiled the female trainer.

"How's it going?" he ask striking a conversation.

"Not so bad." she shrugged.

"I'm planning on training. What about you?" he asked.

"Maybe."

Meanwhile, Iris was looking at the Growlithe in front of her.

"Hey hot stuff." flirted Iris.

The fire type looks around a bit to see who she's talking about. Seeing no one, he asked "Wait me?"

"Of course." grinned Iris.

The Growlithe smiles as his face turns red. "Hello. How you doing?"

"Oh, just lookin for a little company." she purred walking around him. She swishes her tail under his chin as she does.

"Uh...well...you...huh..." stammered the Growlithe feeling his face turn more red.

Iris giggles "That face of yours look so cute." she told him with a wink.

The Growlithe shut his maw as he didn't want to say something stupid.

As this happened, Marvin looks down to his pokemon.

'Is Iris flirting?' wondered the trainer. He looks to the trainer. "Well I got to go. Nice talking to you."

"Alright, nice talking with you." nodded the female trainer before walking away with her Growlithe. With that, Marvin goes off with Iris down a path.

Iris had a grin on her face as she had a feeling Marvin noticed her flirting. 'It's working! Got to keep it up!'

"I didn't know you liked fire types." commented Marvin.

Iris looks at him a gave him a sweet smile at the response.

"If I knew that I would have caught one." he grumbled looking away.

Hearing that grumble made her smirk out of his direction as they come across another trainer. This one was a fit body builder with a Machop next to him.

"Hey." the fit trainer said to them two.

"Yes?" responded Marvin.

"How's your battle stats so far?" he ask him.

"Uh, fairly good?" replied Marvin confused.

"I'm doing pretty well myself. Me and Machop here." he motioned to his pokemon.

"Hey cutie." grinned the fighting type to Iris.

Iris looks away from him, looking like she's shy. "You're not talking about me right?"

"I'm looking at the only cute Persian here." grinned the Machop.

She smiles and looks at the fighting type. "Wow. What rippling muscles..." she said moving to him.

"Have a feel." he flexed his arm.

She smirks and moved her tail so it's wrapping around it. "Wow.. You're so strong! How often do you work out?" she asked flirtingly.

"Everyday." replied the Machop with a smug grin.

She moves her body around his so he can feel her body as well. "What about my body? How is it?"

"Soft." he chuckled rubbing it with his other hand.

The two kept feeling and teasing each other as Marvin catches them in the act.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but me and my partner have some errands to run." spoke Marvin.

Iris moves away from the Machop. "Okay then. See ya." the four then parted ways.

"Now it's fighting types? You sure have an interesting list." chuckled Marvin.

Iris looks ahead with a smile as her trainer talks about the encounter.

"Maybe I'll catch ya a Machop." joked Marvin who felt a little hurt for some reason.

'You don't need to do that. You're all I need.' she thought. She did however noticed the distant look in his eyes. 'Am I going too far?' she thought to herself.

Seeing how they were alone, maybe she could do something to see if he snaps.

'But what to do?' she thought trying not to blow this chance.

"Well we best head back." suggested Marvin, silently hoping they didn't run into anymore pokemon.

Then she noticed a beautiful field to her left. 'Now or never Iris!' she thought to herself as she starts to tug him to the direction.

"What is it girl?"

She leads him to the fields as she intended.

"Well it is a nice field." he admitted.

She smiles as she lies down on her belly, motioning him to do the same. He got down and laid down on his stomach. She smiles sweetly as she moves till she's at his side, both touching each other.

"So, this is nice." commented Marvin.

She purrs in response nuzzling his cheek in the process.

"But we better get back to the inn."

"Murreow." she cried to him as she looks at him deeply, her eyes shining. Marvin tried to resist her look.

She moved so their faces were slowly getting closer.

Marvin felt his face heat up as he didn't try to move away. Soon the two lips touch each other, the cat pokemon purring all the while.

Marvin's eyes widened as his lips felt up her soft ones.

Iris was in a wonderful state, she was finally kissing the human she cared about.

Soon they pulled back with Iris smiling and Marvin having a red face.

Iris stayed quiet, licking her lips to taste him again. She waited to see what he'll say about his kiss with a pokemon.

"Not bad."

Isis eyes widen when she heard that response. She looks at him "Mrow?"

"It was my first kiss, but it felt nice."

Iris purrs sweetly at hearing that he enjoyed it.

"Look. I admit, seeing you flirt with those other pokemon got under my skin." sighed Marvin.

'Flirting with them hurt me more than you know.' she thought to herself.

"So yeah, the idea of us together does sound tempting."

Iris's eyes fill with hope at hearing those words. She went to nuzzle his cheek.

He smiled and rubbed her head. He can hear her purring loudly for a long time.

She stood up as she looks at him for what he wants to do.

'Ah screw it.' he thought.

She moves to him and started nuzzling his hip

He grabbed her and gently pushed her on her back.

She made a soft mew as she stares into his eyes.

He moved forward and pressed his lips against her own while trailing his hands down her stomach.

Iris closes her eyes and purrs in joy as she kisses him back and shifts a bit playfully.

Marvin trailed his hands down to her legs and held them open before pulling back from the kiss.

Iris stares at him and softly mews, using her tail to wrap around his back and rub it.

He smiled and moved his head down to where he saw her pink folds were slightly moist.

Iris shivers when he notice this. All her life she never had sex before. She wanted her first time to be with him.

He moved forward and gave her snatch a kiss.

She meows in pleasure as she twitches.

Marvin started to lightly lick around it as she kept meowing in pleasure.

Iris grinds back into his face as her meows becomes hisses.

He took that as a sign to go faster as he began to lick harder and faster against her snatch.

Iris' body twitches as the pleasurable feeling goes through her.

Marvin was stunned at how sweet her juices were and lapped at them like it was honey.

Her pussy felt like it was on fire as he licked all over, not missing one drop. 'He's a virgin?' she questioned in awe at his technique. Cause it certainly doesn't look like it the way he's going.

Marvin stopped licking before pushing his tongue past her folds.

Iris gasped at the feeling as she feels his tongue inside her.

He wiggled it around while Iris squirmed from the feeling.

She cried out as she reached her climax from it all. Iris laid on the ground as she panted in bliss from the pleasure, purring all the while.

"Not bad, but it's my turn." grinned Marvin as he unzipped his pants and let his hard cock spring out.

Iris looks at him in curiosity and purrs.

He climbed up till his cock was right in front of her mouth.

Iris's face turns red from the sight of the shaft, the smell traveled to her nose. 'So musky.' she thought, feeling her mind go fuzzy.

He pokes her closed mouth in permission. She opened her mouth and he started thrusting his cock inside. Iris slowly licks around his length, her cat tongue brushing all over it.

Marvin hissed at how wet and rough it felt. He can see that Iris's face was turning bright red as the sucking continues. "Someone loves this." teased Marvin holding her head before he started going faster.

Her ears flop down in embarrassment, but she shows she's happy as she takes it more in her mouth.

Marvin panted as he was close to losing it.

She smiles as she can tell he was close, so she goes all the way front.

"I'm cumming!" he groaned holding her head on his cock.

She murrs as his seed starts to fill her mouth.

Marvin stayed there as he let his seed shoot inside her mouth.

She starts to gulp down the salty cum as she purrs.

Marvin pulled out of her mouth and tried to catch his breath. She licks her lips as she finishes all his seed and then nuzzles him.

"I got one more in me." spoke Marvin as his cock was still hard.

She smiles at the words, but got confused when he got up. "On all fours." he ordered.

'Oh, how kinky!' she thought as she got up. She raised her ass towards him as he gripped her hips and rubbed the tip against her snatch.

She begins to purr in anticipation as she braces herself.

Marvin moved forward as his cock started to push into her snatch. Iris started the shudder as she can feel his tip enter her.

He kept going until he had over half inside her. He felt a blockage as he tried going deeper. He realized it was her hymen.

He starts to get worried, fully aware how painful it starts off. She just turned and nodded her head. Taking that as a sign to keep going, he pushes forward hard.

She bit her lip to keep the pain in at feeling it tear.

Marvin lays over her and rubs her back and ears to comfort her.

She let out a happy purr before the pain started faded.

He smiles as he started thrusting back and forth in her.

She started to lightly moan from the thrusts.

Marvin rubs Iris' chin. "You wanted this, so I'm giving it to you." he whispered to her.

She shuddered at the husky tone he had before crying out as he lifted up her rear end and began going faster and rougher. He started squeezing her lovely rear as his actions were bringing her to her limit.

"I'm gonna cum." he grunted.

Iris pants and moans as she is about to cum as well.

Marvin kept going as her insides got tighter.

Iris moans out as it turns into a loud yowl, spraying her juices onto his cock.

Marvin cried out before his dick twitch and started shooting inside her.

Iris lets out a long sigh as she feels her womb being filled all the way.

Marvin stayed inside until his dick started to calm down.

He then laid on top of the cat, tired from the action. "Damn. That was great." he panted.

She purrs so she can tell him she enjoyed it as well.

He laid down on his side with Iris snuggling against his chest. She gives him a warm smile as she licks his cheek tenderly.

"Wouldn't mind doing that tomorrow." he chuckled.

Iris smiles and kisses him again, happy to have her dream come true.


	45. Snoozer (Snorlax) and Rhonda (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Snoozer (Snorlax) and Rhonda (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a sumo ring as a Snorlax and Golem were trying to push the other out the ring. The Snorlax tried to push the Golem out, but it lifted him and threw him out of the ring.

He landed on the ground with a loud boom as the crowds cheered for the winner.

The Snorlax stands up and shakes his opponents hand Then he turned away and sat down on the sidelines and sighed as he watched the Golem go onto the next round. He felt his stomach feeling hungry and hoped food would make him feel better.

"Rice balls! Rice balls!" called a female voice as a young woman with an orange kimono and short black hair in a bun was pushing it.

Snorlax felt himself drool as he went to the riceball stand.

"Oh? You're the fighter who was just in, right?" asked the woman with a smile.

Snorlax nodded his head and pointed to a whole tray of rice-balls.

"Well I guess you're hungry." she smiled lifting the tray up as the Snorlax happily accepted it. "Ya know, I saw how upset you were when lost, so I'm gonna help you."

The Snorlax tilted his head as if to ask 'How?'.

"Simple," she said "I want to train you."

That made the Snorlax confused considering how much different they were in size.

"Don't worry. I come from a long line of sumo trainers."

'What a coincidence.' thought the normal type.

She put the tray down. "Come on let's go." She started pushing the cart with the Snorlax following. The girl approached Snorlax's trainer.

"Excuse me, but I might be able to help your pokemon."

"Really? And how do you intend to help?"

"I will help train him to become a far stronger wrestler."

"Hmmm ok. You can help." he said as he handed her Snorlax's pokeball.

"Come on, it's time to get to work." spoke the woman leading the Snorlax. She lead snorlax to her house. She put her cart away before leading him to the backyard.

"Alright now, let's get to training."

Snorlax didn't know what she wanted him to do and simply sat there.

A sweatdrop appeared on her head "Ok, let's start with you trying to push down that tree."

Snorlax grunted and stood up before running at the tree. The tree bent back and snapped back up and hit Snorlax. It turns out it was a rubber tree. He groaned and held his forehead.

"Don't worry you'll get it." she said.

(3 days of a training montage later)

Snorlax slowly learned to block when needed and charge when the time was right. After much training Snorlax was ready for another match.

He stood ready in the ring, waiting for his opponent. He was shocked to see it was the same Golem he lost to.

"You can do it!" cheered the woman.

Snorlax charged at Golem. Golem braced himself as Snorlax managed to ram into him. Golem tried to push back until Snorlax lifted him off the ground.

Snorlax grunted and walked near the edge of the ring. And with all his strength he pushed Golem off the arena. The stone pokemon landed with a loud boom as the crowd cheered.

"Yeah, you did it!" cried his trainer.

Snorlax waved his arms around as he soaked up the applause.

Rhonda ran up and hugged Snorlax. "You did it!" she cheered.

Snorlax licked her face with his massive tongue. She giggled and pushed it away. "This calls for a victory feast."

(Later that night after the feast)

Snorlax patted his stomach as Rhonda's cooking was beyond anything he could ever hope for.

"There's still one more thing." she said as she approached him.

He tilted his head in confusion.

She lead him outside and began to disrobe.

Snorlax watched as her kimono dropped to the ground to show her bare form. His eyes widen (which was both a shocking and weird sight for her to see).

"I figured after you win, you deserved something even better." she purred.

Snorlax could feel himself getting hard.

Rhonda looked down and grinned at seeing the pink dick stand up. "Wow, I don't know how I'm gonna fit that in."

She walked up to it and tried rubbing it with both her hands. "This isn't going to be easy." she said as she started to lick up the massive shaft.

Snorlax groaned a little as her small tongue slowly worked its way around the length.

She began to climb up onto his cock and put her mouth on the tip. She had to relax her mouth just to get most of the head in.

Snorlax groaned as he felt her mouth move up and down.

Rhonda gagged a little as she tried to lick around the tip while bobbing her head. She was able to get the tip down her throat.

Snorlax groaned as she kept moving her hands up and down the rest of his length.

She Started to suck even faster as she felt herself get wet. It didn't help that sucking it also meant the musk wafted into her nose. She was getting aroused at the foul smell

She stopped sucking and licking as she felt her pussy getting drenched and ached for something inside it. She started to finger herself.

"AH!" she moaned as her fingers eagerly rubbed all around her as Snorlax watched.

Snorlax started to stroke himself.

Rhonda pumped her fingers faster as she watched him masturbate to the sight of her masturbating.

Snorlax felt pressure being built up.

Rhonda managed to stop fingering herself as she knew they weren't enough. She climbs onto his lap and slowly eases it into her

Snorlax groaned while Rhonda gasped as the tip was easily stretching out the entrance of her pussy. "Don't worry about me. I can keep going." she continued to lower herself down.

He groaned louder as Rhonda gasped and stopped at getting half his length in. Snorlax grabbed her and began to move her up and down.

"AH!" cried out Rhonda as her aching pussy felt his dick slowly start to scrape against the walls. She worked through the pain and continued. She used her feet to move up and down his cock while they rested on his own large feet.

Snorlax moaned at the pleasure he was feeling The feel of her tight pussy was clamped tight over his tip.

Rhonda could feel her eyes roll up to the back of her head as she felt the tip stretch out her stomach. 'It's amazing!' she moaned in her mind as her breasts bounced up and down the more she moved.

Rhonda kept at it until she felt herself about to Cum.

Snorlax himself felt like he was gonna blow.

"If you're about to Cum, then let me have it!" She said clearly drunk off her own lust.

He groaned before his dick started to twitch inside her. He released a large portion of Cum that sent her flying into a tree. Luckily it was the rubber one, keeping her from getting hurt.

"That was amazing." She said climbing down from the tree.

Snorlax panted as Rhonda's legs wobbled from all the cum leaking out from her pussy. He licked her face as she collapsed onto his Belly.

She smiled and cuddled on his belly, but realized that maybe she needed something to call him. Something they'd both remember and link to this beautiful moment.

"Hmmmm you need a name. How about." her thoughts were interrupted when when she heard a loud snore. She looked to see that he had fallen asleep "I'll call you Snoozer." She laid her arms on his belly while letting her eyes close to join him.


	46. Braixen and Serena

The life of PokeSexuals

Braixen and Serena

See if you can find the foreshadowing in this Chapter and leave a review about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash, Serena and the others were setting up Camp.

Serena in particular was looking gloomy. Seeing how upset she was, Ash went over to see what was wrong

"Hey Serena, what's wrong? You look a little down."

"Oh, it's just that the date with Clemont it umm…."

"Yes?"

"Well ya see the date with clemont didn't go so well."

"How so?"

"I don't wanna say."

"Well it couldn't have been that bad."

Serena gave Ash a blank look "He burned down the restaurant trying to put ice in his soda." "I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"Uh, how is that possible?"

"I have no clue."

After setting the tents up, Serena contemplated her next choice of action. Which was asking Ash on a date. Surely that couldn't go wrong, right?

After calming her nerves, she walked over to Ash's tent.

"Ash are you in?" Her response came in the sound of two moans. She peeked in the tent and was surprised (more like awed in horror) to see Ash having Sex with his bayleef.

He was thrusting furiously into her from behind as both had their backs to her and didn't try and keep their moans down.

Serena backed away from the tent and ran off with tears in her eyes.

'I can't believe it! I lost my chance to ask Ash!' she thought running into the forest without stopping.

Serena kept Running until she saw a cliff She skidded to a stop and panted to try and catch her breath. She overlooked the cliff and had a thought. 'If I jump, would it change what happened?' she thought with a depressed expression.

She was about to jump until she felt heard a pokeball open She turned and saw Braixen grab her hand.

"Let me go Braixen! I have to do this."

Braixen shook her head and tried pulling Serena away from the cliff.

"Let me go!"

Braixen growled and kept pulling as Serena struggled towards the edge.

"Just Let me Jump I need to do this!"

Braixen shook her head before using Psychic to lift Serena up and dragged her towards the forest.

Serena Started to Struggle "Let me go!"

'Not until you calm down!' snapped a voice in her head.

Serena was surprised to hear a voice in her head "Who said that?"

'Right here.' it said as Braixen stopped dragging her as they were far away from the cliff.

Serena looked and saw Braixen with a worried look on her face "Oh Braixen, just throw me anywhere."

Braixen shook her head before making Serena sit down on a nearby stump.

"Why won't you just Let me die!" She screamed with tears in her eyes.

'Because killing yourself over one boy shows how much of a naïve child you are.' frowned her started.

Serena just glared at her "You don't know how I feel!"

'Oh really? You mean the feeling of watching the one you love with another? I know it all too well.'

"Explain."

'I've had to watch since I was small as you pursued that boy.' revealed the fire and psychic type.

"Why?"

'I loved you.' confessed Braixen looking away.

Serena's eyes widen as she felt her face blush "You what?"

'Ever since I was a Fennekin, I liked you. I knew you liked Ash, but I always hoped maybe there'd be a chance for us.' admitted Braixen looking at the ground in shame as her psychic hold on Serena lessened.

Serena hugged Braixen "That means so much to me and at least I have someone to love." Braixen was about to say something until Serena caught her in a kiss.

Said fox pokemon felt her eyes widen before they quickly closed and hugged Serena close.

Serena could Feel herself get wet from the kiss.

'Her lips are so soft.' thought the female trainer pulling Braixen onto her lap.

Braixen used her tail to Rub up Serena's leg.

Serena shuddered and pulled back with a blush as Braixen reached up and lightly kissed her neck.

"Oh that feels so good Braixen." Serena moaned.

Braixen kept going while trailing her hands up Serena's sides.

Serena moaned at the touch but pulled away Braixen's hand "I'm not sure about this."

'Why? Don't you like this?' asked Braixen with a sad look.

"Yes I do, but..."

'It's because I'm a pokemon?'

"No, It's just, well.."

'What?'

"Well I don't wanna talk about it."

'Talking does help.'

"Well I don't want the same thing to happen again."

'You're worried I won't love you anymore?'

Serena slowly nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

'Serena, that will never happen. I have and always will love you.' promised the fox pokemon.

Serena smiled and kissed Braixen again.

Both moaned into the kiss as Braixen got bold and slipped her tongue into Serena's mouth. 'I want you so bad Serena.' Braixen whispered in her ear.

Serena reached down and cupped Braixen's ass while she pushed her tongue against the fox's. They both moaned as Serena kept groping Braixen's ass, but she stopped when she felt something poke her.

"What's that?" she asked breaking the kiss.

Braixen started to blush 'When female fennekin evolve there's a chance of us getting a retractable penis.'

Serena's eyes widened as Braixen stood up from her lap and raised her fur up to show a pink cock slowly standing up.

She (unknowingly) licked her lips "It's so big."

"Please don't stare at it." begged Braixen covering her cock.

Serena blushed "Sorry it's just that it looks so.."

"I know, big." finished Braixen who felt her own dick twitch from Serena stare at it.

"Not just that, but it also looks tasty." she said with a heavy blush on her face while turning away from Braixen.

Braixen blushed and felt her cock get as hard as it could, making it hard to hind behind her paws.

Serena went over and grabbed it and she began to lightly stroke it "You don't have to hide it. I wanna see it more." she said in a sultry tone.

Braixen felt her eyes widened before she let out a small moan from feeling Serena's hand.

Serena kept stroking Braixen's cock and began to lightly lick the tip,

Braixen let out a louder moan as her internal instincts were telling her to get rougher as Serena was stunned at how hot and throbbing the cock felt.

Serena put her whole mouth over her cock and started to suck.

'AH!' gasped Braixen putting her paws on Serena's head as said trainer licked all around the sides. Braixen could feel her mind slowly going crazy 'Serena, forgive me!' And without warning she started to facefuck Serena.

Serena gagged as Braixen held onto her head while thrusting her hips and moaning as her swollen cock rubbed against the inside of her trainer's mouth.

Serena started to get wet from what was happening 'This is best thing that's happened to me.' she thought getting drunk off of her own lust she then noticed that Braixen still had her vagina and she was getting wet as well She reached up with one hand and began rubbing around the folds while licking and sucking faster.

Braixen shuddered at the touch 'Fuck me with your fingers.' she moaned.

Serena didn't stop before she started pushing two fingers inside her pussy.

'Ahh yes! More! Fuck me more!" Braixen screamed out.

Serena kept pumping her fingers while Braixen kept thrusting her cock in Serena's throat.

'Serena, I'm going to Cum. I'm going to Cum from both my holes!' Braixen screamed. Braixen held her Serena's head still before crying out as juices splashed out from her pussy and her dick twitched before filling Serena's mouth with her seed.

She collapsed on the ground panting as Serena (still with a mouthful of Cum) swallowed it leaving a little in her mouth.

"Delicious." she grinned at the taste of the cum.

Braixen smiled as she got back up 'Glad you liked it," they were about to continue until Serena began to feel pain.

"Ah!" she groaned clutching her body.

Braixen went to her lover 'Serena, what's wrong?'

Serena let out another groan of pain "I don't know!" She screamed. She laid on her back as Braixen looked down and saw something moving around under her panties.

Braixen removed Serena's panties as a massive cock sprung out

"A-a cock!?" gasped Serena stating at the new appendage.

Braixen was surprised (but secretly she was turned on by this). She also looked down and saw Serena's dripping pussy overflowing, almost like it was begging to be stuffed.

"H-h-how did this happen?" Serena said while stroking her aching cock

'I don't know. I never heard of this.' replied Braixen who didn't take her eyes away from Serena's pussy.

"It must've been when I swallowed your cum." She said as she had the strangest urge to suck her own cock.

Braixen stopped listening as she walked over and held up Serena's legs while licking her muzzle as she smelled the pheromones coming from Serena's snatch.

"What're you doing Braixen?"

"I can't take it anymore." she growled bringing the tip of her cock against Serena's folds.

Serena moaned at what she was feeling "Please go easy on me."

Braixen nodded as she let instincts guide her before pushing her cock into Serena's tight pussy. She growled at feeling the tight inner walls grip around her cock.

Braixen bent down and whispered in her ear 'You feel so good around me.' Serena blushed at the compliment and her blush deepened when she felt Braixen grab her cock.

Serena moaned as Braixen's paw moved up and down her sensitive cock as said fire and psychic type began to move back and forth inside her trainer with nothing but lust in her eyes.

"Oh Braixen, go faster!"

Braixen growled before she started pulling back and slamming all into Serena's snatch.

Serena could feel her eyes roll to the back of her head as Braixen kept pumping into her "It's not fair, what about my cock!" She said. Braixen gave a smirk and started to suck Serena's cock. Serena felt like her whole body was burning up as the feeling of Braixen's cock pumping into her pussy while she sucked on her cock was making her mind go blank.

Braixen used her tail and started to put it inside Serena's ass all while using Psychic to make a dildo to play with her own ass.

"I'm gonna lose it!" cried out Serena who felt pressure being built up at the base of her cock.

'Me too. Do you want me to Cum inside?'

"Yes! Give me your sperm!" she cried out.

Braixen released her seed into Serena and at the same time Serena released onto Braixen's face

Braixen moaned as she licked up the cum around her lips while keeping her cock buried in Serena's pussy.

"That was great Braixen...Braixen?" Serena's answer came from some light snoring. She looked down to see Braixen was laying on her belly while sleeping.

She curled up next to her and joined her in sleep 'I don't need Ash as long as I have you braixen.' she thought as she went to sleep.

(The next morning at the campsite)

Ash walked out of his tent and yawned while stretching. He turned to see Serena and Braixen walk out of the forest. "Serena, we were worried sick about you."

"Sorry, I went out for a little walk." she excused.

"Well ok, I guess." Serena and Braixen waited for Clemont and Bonnie to come out from their tent so they could tell everyone the news. Soon the two siblings came out.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, I have some great news." she said while grabbing Braixen's paw. "Braixen and I are a couple!" Ash and Clemont's mouths dropped while Bonnie just cheered "Oh WOW! I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thanks Bonnie. We became a couple when I discovered something interesting." she said pointing a friendly glare towards Ash who flinched when she did

'Serena saw us?' He thought . Ash went up to Serena. "Umm Serena?"

"Yes Ash?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what you saw." she just smiled "It's ok Ash. Now I have someone I can truly love." She said while slapping Braixen's ass.

Clemont and Bonnie were watching what happened.

"It's so great that Serena and Ash have someone to love, right Clemont?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Bonnie gave a (weirdly) seductive smirk towards her Brother. "Maybe one day you'll find the right girl, right big brother? She said all while wiggling her eyebrows up and down at her blushing brother.

"B-B-Bonnie!"


	47. Kurama (Ninetails), Hinata (Gardevoir),

The life of PokeSexuals

Kurama (Ninetails), Hinata (Gardevoir), and Naruto (Male)

Yup, first chapter involving an anime character in the world of pokemon. That is officially something we're doing now. Guess that broadens ideas. Remember, send in reviews for requests.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at a pokemon center where a male stepped out after healing his pokemon.

It turns out the male was Naruto Uzumaki. He wore a black shirt with an orange vest over it along with a pair of tan shorts and blue sandals.

Alongside him was a shiny Ninetales. Unlike other shiny Ninetails, this one was red.

On his other side was a Gardevoir that instead had purple where green should be. And her eyes for some reason were a shade of Lavender.

"How you two feelin?" asked Naruto looking at the two.

Hinata just nodded her head and kurama barked.

"Alright, let's find a spot and rest up." grinned the blonde.

The two nodded and followed him All the while Hinata stared at the back of his head while Kurama licked his muzzle.

Little did he know both his Pokemon were in love with him. Hinata since she always held a crush on him due to her shy nature. And Kurama because he saw Naruto as a potential mate.

'Kurama, can you hear me?' Hinata asked using telepathy

'Yeah, what is it?' he responded.

'So how long have you loved Naruto?'

'Heh, since the brat caught me.'

Kurama could remember the first Time he met Naruto. He had been out hunting when the trainer jumped him out of nowhere.

"A shiny Vulpix, never seen one of those before. you're mine!"

The Vulpix growled at Naruto with a ready stance.

Naruto took out a pokeball "Alright Sliggoo, let's do it!" The pokeball opened as the dragon pokemon appeared in front of the Vulpix.

Vulpix attacked with a Flamethrower.

"Sliggoo, use Muddy Water!" called Naruto.

Sliggoo unleashed a wave of water towards Vulpix. The water doused the Flamethrower before crashing against the Vulpix.

Vulpix was sent into a tree. It got back up and attacked with Iron Tail.

"Now use Body Slam!" ordered Naruto.

Sliggoo jumped up and slammed Vulpix, knocking it out.

Naruto threw a pokeball that hit Vulpix's head before he became red energy and was sucked inside the ball. "Yes, this is great."

After catching him, it would take some time before Kurama would except Naruto as his trainer since he had his pride even after being captured. But even after he began to trust Naruto he started to have feelings for his trainer.

'What about you? When did you crave his cock?' Kurama threw back.

Hinata once again started to blush (again typical Hinata) 'Well h-h-he saved me from my a-a-abusive trainer.'

'Oh? Give details.'

'Well, when I was a Ralts, I used to belong to someone named Kiba Inuzuka.'

'Go on.'

Hinata started to Cry. 'H-H-He never cared for me. Every time I lost a battle, he blamed it on me, even when I wasn't Battling. None of his Pokemon liked me except his partner Akamaru.'

'What happened next?'

'It was on one day when he came to Naruto wanting a battle. Apparently they knew each other.'

(Flashback)

"Kiba? Man, it's been a while." smiled Naruto at young man with messy black hair with red tattoos on the side of his face, wearing a black cargo shirt and brown khaki pants

"Yeah, and this time I'm gonna whoop your ass." grinned the boy.

Naruto sweat dropped at his attitude "Really? Because the last time you said that you.."

"Don't bring that up again!"

"Alright." sighed Naruto.

Kiba gained a savage grin. "Get ready for battle!" Kiba threw out a pokeball "Go Akamaru!" A white Growlithe came out of the pokeball.

"Alright. Go Sliggoo!" Sliggoo came out of Naruto's pokeball. "Sliggoo use Hydro Pump!"

The dragon filled his cheeks up before shooting a torrent of water.

"Akamaru dodge it." the little fire type jumped out of the way "Use Take Down!"

Akamaru charged at Sliggoo. Sliggoo was hit with force "Sliggoo. Use dragon breath"

The close quarters allowed for a direct hit to the fire type.

"Akamaru Bite!" The fire type charged towards the dragon.

"Dodge then use Dragon Pulse!" Sliggoo jumped out of the way before hitting Akamaru with a powerful pulse.

Akamaru was sent flying, the resulting attack was enough to knock him. "No akamaru!" Kiba returned Akamaru to his pokeball and brought out another one. "You better not fail me this time." he said under his breath and he threw out the pokeball and a shiny Ralts came out. The blue part was purple instead and seemed scared as it stood in front of Sliggoo.

Naruto noticed that the Ralts had numerous injuries. 'Has Kiba been training it too hard?" He thought.

"Use Confusion." ordered Kiba.

Ralts tried to create the psychic attack, but it ended up exploding.

"Damn it! Can't you do anything right?" growled Kiba.

Ralts flinched at her trainer's harsh tone.

"Easy Kiba. I think she just needs some rest." spoke Naruto in concern.

"Don't tell me how to use my Pokemon Deadlast! Now use Shadow Ball!"

The Ralts shyly nodded before trying to form the sphere.

"Hurry up!" Kiba snapped, but his shouting caused the orb to fly off prematurely. The result caused an explosion that sent the Ralts crash against a tree.

"You worthless piece of shit!" Kiba ran over to where Ralts was and kicked it, not caring if it was injured or not.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Naruto yelled running over and pushing Kiba away from the hurt pokemon. "Are you ok?" Naruto knelt down, trying to pet the hurt Pokemon, but ralts ran behind the tree. Naruto could see fear in her eyes, "What the hell's your problem Kiba!?"

"Not my problem she can't learn how to fight!" he retorted.

"You kicked her into a tree. What did you do to her!"

"She needed to learn how to take a hit. That's why until she wins, she doesn't deserve a pokemon center."

Clinching his fist, Naruto punched Kiba square in his mouth. "You bastard!"

Kiba fell on his back as Naruto slowly walked around the tree. He bent down towards the frightened type "It's ok, I won't hurt you."

She curled away from him and shook from fear.

"It's alright, I won't let him hurt you anymor.e" he started to pet her head which got her to calm down. He moved closer and rubbed her head as she stopped shaking.

As Naruto was calming her down, he didn't notice Kiba was getting back up.

"It's gonna be alright." he spoke as she had climbed onto his lap.

Kiba tackled Naruto to the ground and started wailing on him.

"You son of a bitch!" roared Kiba going at Naruto like a wild animal.

Naruto punched Kiba in his nose which caused him to stumble back. Kiba looked up at Naruto (and could swear that he saw his eyes turn red) and was assaulted with a flurry of punches.

Naruto delivered punch after punch to Kiba's face, chest and arms, not giving him a chance to retaliate.

After Naruto was done, he picked up Kiba by his shirt. "Don't ever let me catch you hurting anymore Pokemon." he whispered in a deadly tone.

Kiba got up, ready to leave he pulled out a Pokeball and smashed it on the ground. "Dead last deserves a dead last Pokemon."

Kiba turned and picked up Akamaru before running.

Akamaru bit down on Kiba's hand and Ran towards Ralts. Naruto was going to defend her when he saw Talts hug Akamaru and wave good bye as the Growlithe ran off with his trainer

Naruto crouched down and pulled Ralts into a hug as he stood up. "It's ok, I'll take care of you." Ralts started to cry as she hugged Naruto.

Naruto turned to where he knew there was a pokemon center and jogged there to get Ralts all healed up.

(Flashback end)

'And that's how I fell in love with Naruto.'

Kurama used one of his tails to wipe a tear out his eye.

'Kurama, are you crying?'

'What? No! I never Cry!' Hinata giggled at how her friend was acting.

"This spot is perfect." Naruto stopped at a small clearing next to a stream for fresh water.

"So what's the plan princess?" Kurama asked hinata

"W-W-Well I was thinking we could show him." she suggested.

"And how pray tell do we do that?"

"Well, I have heard human females are very upfront in what they want."

"Yeah, but we're not human."

"Then what do you propose?"

"Well I suggest we knock him out, strip him of clothes, and rape him!"

Hinata paled at the idea "That seems kind of morbid."

"Well if you've got a better idea, I'd just love to hear it." frowned Kurama.

"Hmmmm, well, Gardevoir are known for not just sensing emotions, but we can also enter the dreamscape."

"I didn't know you had that power."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"So what? We give him one hell of a wet dream?"

"Yes."

"Wait, can you manipulate him to have his body do it to us in real life, while he thinks it's all a dream?"

"Pretty much. I'm a psychic type."

"Then let's give him a dream he won't forget." grinned the Ninetails.

Later that night (Naruto's dream)

Naruto sat up as he was resting against a tree and saw he was in a different forest.

"Ok, this weird, even for me." he started to walk around until he was approached by two people. One was a man with red hair and a black and gold suit and the other was a woman with purple hair lavender pupiless eyes wearing a lavender over coat.

"Welcome." smiled the woman.

"We're glad to have you here." the man said with a smile.

"Who are you two?"

"But Naruto, you already know us." the woman said with a smile.

"I do?" you could almost see the question marks around his head.

"Yes, we've been with you for almost two years." replied the man

Naruto tilted his head as he was still confused and lost.

"Naruto, think real hard. Who have you known for almost two years?" the woman said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

He tapped his chin. "Hmmm no idea."

Both of them face faulted.

"You dumbass! We're kurama and Hinata!" The man yelled.

"EH?! That's impossible!" he shouted.

"Not for a psychic type." Hinata explained with a wink.

"But, why are we here?"

"Because we love you Naruto." Hinata said getting closer to Naruto.

That made him drop his jaw as Kurama walked over next to his side before grabbing his ass.

"Kurama, you're gay!?"

"Course I am. Now sit back and drop the pants." grinned Kurama.

A chair appeared and Naruto was pushed onto it as his pants dropped.

"Care to go first princess?" Kurama asked Hinata with a mock bow.

"Oh no, you knew him longer so you can be first."

"W-Wait! This is WAY too fast and out of nowhere!" Naruto stuttered with a blush.

"That's saying a lot from a guy who made ramen endangered." Kurama said as he took off Naruto's boxers.

Naruto stopped talking as Kurama looked down at his soft dick with a hungry gaze.

"Well guess we know where you put all that ramen." Kurama got on his knees and started rubbing one hand up and down his trainer's dick.

Naruto tried not to moan, but he let one slip out.

"I see someone's enjoying this" Kurama started to lick up and down his length.

Naruto let out a hiss as Kurama licked around each side with his tongue while lightly nibbling from one spot to another.

"This is wrong and yet it feels so good." Hinata was watching everything go down while rubbing her thighs together.

Kurama saw Naruto's cock get more and more stiff and raised his lips above the tip before moving his mouth over it.

"Ahh Kurama, you're amazing." Naruto moaned out.

Hinata was starting to gently finger herself. 'So big.' Hinata thought as she watched Naruto's cock become engulfed by Kurama's mouth.

Kurama reached into his pants and pulled out his cock and started to stroke it.

Naruto started panting and held Kurama's head on his cock as he bobbed his head up and down it.

Both Naruto and kurama felt something being built up

"S-Stop! I'm gonna..." groaned Naruto.

Kurama kept sucking and he kept stroking his cock.

Naruto threw his head back before his dick started twitching and started shooting sperm into Kurama's mouth.

After swallowing Naruto's cum, he got up and shot his own load onto his trainer's face.

Naruto panted and saw Kurama lick his lips for any cum he missed. "That was intense."

Naruto saw kurama smirk "And it gets better." Kurama got fully undressed and bent over, giving Naruto a full view of his ass all while Hinata was masturbating.

"No fair Kurama. I wanted him to take my virginity."

"Well you said I could go first."

Naruto gulped at seeing Kurama shake his ass and felt his cock spring back to life at the tempting hole.

"You can stick it in when you're ready."

Naruto was hesitant, but Hinata helped by spreading Kurama's anus, making Naruto stand up before walking over. Naruto placed the tip at Kurama's entrance

"Come on, mount me." growled Kurama.

Naruto pushed into kurama's anus, both groaning. Naruto from how tight the anus felt, and Kurama for feeling the big cock push inside him.

"keep going, I can take it." Kurama said.

Naruto pulled back before slamming back in and pulling back as he started thrusting into Kurama slowly.

"Naruto, you're so big." Hinata was viciously fingering herself while sucking her breasts "Soon Naruto, I'll have you in me."

"Damn. Go faster." growled Kurama as his own cock flopped from each thrust.

Naruto started to thrust faster into Kurama. Said male growled in joy as his cock flopped around as Naruto started going faster and deeper with his thrusts.

Naruto bent down and pinched Kurama's nipples. Kurama gasped while Naruto reached down and started jerking him off while thrusting into the tight hole.

Naruto captured Kurama's lips in a kiss as he kept thrusting into him. Kurama closed his eyes as they started pushing their tongues against each other while Hinata kept rubbing her breasts while fingering her wet pussy.

They both felt pressure being built up.

"I'm gonna cum." grunted Naruto.

"Me too." Kurama grunted back.

Naruto kept moving faster before burying his cock in Kurama's anus as he groaned. Naruto released his load into kurama's anus at the same time Kurama shot his load and it landed on Hinata.

"Hey!"

"Sorry princess."

Naruto pulled his cock out and Kurama collapsed and started to fade out.

"Hey! What happened?" asked Naruto who looked around for Kurama.

"It's ok Naruto, he just went to sleep."

Naruto turned and blushed as Hinata pressed her breasts up to his chest with a lustful smile on her face.

"It's my turn now, Naruto." Hinata whispered in his ear.

He soon found his lips pressed against hers as his hand trailed down her leg and between them, finding a large wet spot.

"I've waited for this for so long Naruto." Hinata said as she ran her hand against his length.

Naruto let out a low groan before Hinata crouched down and began to eagerly lick around the length. "Hinata that feels so good. I don't know who's better at this you or Kurama."

"Well it gets better." this time she brought her breasts up and started smothering his cock with them.

Naruto let out a deep moan of pleasure. Hinata sucked and licked on the tip while massaging his cock with her breasts. She engulfed the entire length in her mouth.

Naruto groaned as Hinata bobbed her head while twirling her tongue all around it. Naruto pushed her head down as she engulfed more of his cock. He started thrusting his hips into her mouth as she tried to relax her throat.

"Hinata, this is amazing!"

Hinata was happy to hear that as she stopped moving her breasts to instead caress his balls. "Naruto, I could fondle your balls forever." she said as she gave them a light squeeze.

"Hinata, I want you to keep sucking."

Hinata gladly obliged and started deepthroating his cock as Naruto felt more pressure being built up.

"Ahhh, hinata! If you keep it up, I'm gonna cum!" Hinata started to suck faster wanting some of Naruto's essence. "AAH!" groaned Naruto as he started cumming in her mouth.

Hinata swallowed Naruto's cum and climbed on his lap "Fuck my pussy." she panted with a flushed face.

Naruto rubbed the tip at Hinata's entrance. "This'll hurt Hinata, are you sure?"

"Yes." she nodded before pushing down as his dick started slipping inside.

Naruto felt her hymen break as he pushed through it. "Hinata are, you ok?"

"Yes, keep going." Hinata started to bounce on Naruto's cock when her pain turned to pleasure.

Naruto grunted. Her pussy wasn't as tight as Kurama's ass, but still damn tight. "Hinata, this feels great." he trusted deeper into her as she moaned loudly.

"Keep fucking me!" Hinata screamed out in pleasure.

"Hinata, I love hearing your slutty moans."

"Then don't stop! I'll keep moaning, just don't stop!" she moaned as her tits bounced each time she bounced.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's ass and stood up as he fucked her. "I wanna hear you say it. Say you're my Slut!"

"I'm your slut I'm your slut!" She screamed out letting lust take over her mind. "Hinata I'm about to Cum!"

"Cum inside!" she begged wrapping her legs around his waist.

Naruto screamed as he came inside of Hinata. They fell on the ground as Hinata faded out. (The next morning)

Naruto's body slowly sat up as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and saw that Hinata and Kurama were asleep.

He got up and got dressed. But he did notice his groin was wet and saw some white stuff seep out of Kurama's ass and from between Hinata's legs.

"Huh, I guess what was happening in my dream actually happened in real life."

As Hinata woke up, she hugged Naruto, but their hug was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I knew I'd find you here dead last."

Naruto looked up and spotted Kiba standing there. "What do you want Kiba?"

"I want a rematch and this time I have a Pokemon that's gonna take you down!" He threw out a pokeball and out popped another Gardevoir. This one was shiny with Brown instead of where the green was and it had white pupiless eyes.

Hinata's eyes widen at the Gardevoir and she could only utter one word that only Naruto heard "Hanabi"

TO BE CONTINUED


	48. Inuyasha (Mightyena) and Kagome (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Inuyasha (Mightyena) and Kagome (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A single figure walked through a forest. It was Kagome Higurashi, she is a black hair brown eyed teenager wearing a green and white sailor fuku, and a red ribbon tied in the front. She was a fairly recent trainer who was out to explore the region.

Kagome suddenly sees a wounded Mightyena with white fur close to fainting "Oh no!" relying on some medic techniques her mother taught her, she ran over and started digging some supplies out of her bag.

The Mightyena sees Kagome and can tell that she is inexperienced since she didn't catch him when he is weak. "You have the perfect chance of catching me and you waste it on trying to heal me?" said the Mightyena.

"Uh, who said that?" Kagome asked looking around for another person nearby.

"Me." the Mightyena replied as he was limping toward Kagome.

"Eeep!" Kagome let out as she backed away slightly while staring at the Mightyena in awe.

The Mightyena couldn't help but chuckle, then stopped as he was still hurt.

"Hold still. You need to take it easy." Kagome crouched down as she began to apply some medicine to the wound.

The Mightyena winced but managed.

Kagome managed to slowly clean the wound and started applying some gauze around the section.

The Mightyena was impressed that a beginner like her could fix up a pokemon without a pokecenter.

"Ok, I think that should hold for now." spoke Kagome as she finished bandaging up the wound.

The Mightyena then said "It's impressive that you can heal up a pokemon that quickly yet too slow to even capture a weak high level pokemon the first chance you get."

"Slow? Well excuse me for worrying more about your safety then capturing you." frowned Kagome.

The Mightyena then sniffed her since she does smell nice now that he is all healed up and wanted to at least return the favor to her, "Well if you are a trainer then catch me as your first pokemon since you also don't have any pokemon with you. I won't escape."

"Uh, ok." she nodded in surprise before pulling out one pokeball as the Mightyena tapped his nose against the button. The Mightyena lets himself get caught in the poke all and told Kagome his name "The name is Inuyasha incase you were wondering."

Kagome stared at the pokeball before smiling and jumping up at catching her first pokemon.

Inuyasha also let himself out as even though Kagome caught him he still prefered to be out of the pokeball.

"What? Hey, why'd you do that?" huffed Kagome since she was suppose to carry him in the pokeball.

Inuyasha to which replied "Pokeballs are still cramped as ever which is why I don't sleep in them."

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha didn't seem like he would listen.

Inuyasha stretched and noticed that it is getting close to getting dark soon "I know of a cave nearby and unless you want to get attacked by worse pokemon it is best to stay there for some rest."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha started running to the cave.

"Wow." Kagome breathed out as she stared at how spacious it was.

Inuyasha was quiet on it. Kagome took a spot against the wall of the cave while Inuyasha laid down next to her.

Inuyasha was laying next to her thinking about his both his human mother and his previous trainer before they died and couldn't help but noticed that Kagome sort of looked like his previous trainer Kikyo. However he felt bigger connection to his trainer then he did with Kikyo.

He raised his head and laid it across her lap.

Kagome was surprised at Inuyasha's position on her lap, but sighed and rubbed his head before she closed her eyes to get some rest.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up at a surprisingly good smell. Unknown to him it was Kagome's crotch as he had been sniffing it in his sleep which caused him to back up a little bit with a blush.

'Damn it. I need to take it easy.' he thought.

Kagome then stretched as she had a great night sleep. She saw Inuyasha was awake and sat away from her. She asked him "Why did you sit away from me?"

"None of your business." he replied laying his head on top of his paws.

Kagome decided that it probably wasn't important as she was changing her panties right in front of him.

He opened one eye and quickly shut it at seeing her panties.

Kagome noticed that and couldn't help but feel that's sweet of him "Ok, you can look now." she spoke after getting a new pair on.

Inuyasha had a big blush on his face 'Don't think about it. Don't think about it.' he kept chanting in his head.

Kagome pet Inuyasha, but couldn't help but feel something is wrong "You alright?" she asked scratching behind his ear.

Inuyasha replied "Yes."

"Then why don't you turn towards me?"

"Because you're beautiful and I think I ve fallen in love with you."

Kagome recoiled and felt her face heat up at the confession.

Inuyasha then licked her on the lips Kagome blushed brighter as Inuyasha crawled closer to where he was hovering over her body.

Inuyasha licked her face more

"I-Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome got out pushing against this muzzle.

Inuyasha stopped

Kagome took a moment to try and calm down while going over what he just said.

Inuyasha apologized "I m sorry Kagome."

"It's alright, but what do you mean fallen in love? We just met."

Inuyasha replied "I felt a bond with you that was the same I had with my previous trainer that I had not felt in a long time; only it s stronger with you."

"So I'm like your old trainer."

Inuyasha replied "You are sort of like my old trainer, but you seem like you can become better than she was."

Kagome felt herself blush at hearing that.

Inuyasha smiles at her. He moved his muzzle near her and started rubbing his nose against her neck. Inuyasha was smelling her scent enjoying it

'So sweet.' he thought lightly nipping her neck.

Kagome couldn't help but moan as Inuyasha was nipping her neck like a lover.

"S-Stop." Kagome let out a small moan.

Inuyasha nipped, enjoying Kagome's taste. "But why? You love this." growled Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed really hard and was unknowingly getting wet from this.

This time he started rubbed his nose in between her breasts.

Kagome couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Inuyasha sniffing her body.

Soon he started rubbing his muzzle against her panties, making her let out a louder moan.

Kagome couldn't help it anymore as she let her lust take over now. She spread her legs to give Inuyasha more access.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's panites with his teeth without ripping them and started licking her virgin pussy.

She gasped as his wet and big tongue moved against her snatch.

Inuyasha now enjoying Kagome's pussy licked even more.

Kagome let out louder and louder moans before Inuyasha pulled back. Kagome said "Oh kami this feels great Inuyasha-kun."

"Well now here's the real fun." he growled as she looked down and spotted his red and swollen cock.

Kagome blushed really hard as this was the first time she saw a cock from any male. "Will it fit in me?"

"Let's find out." he walked closer and rubbed the tip against her moist snatch.

Kagome gasped at the pleasure of Inuyasha's penis on her pussy.

He grunted as he started to push forward. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's penis ripped through her hymen taking her virginity.

She bit her lip as Inuyasha tried lapping up any tears that streaked down her cheeks.

Inuyasha then ask her before continuing to mate with her "You ok Kagome-chan?"

"J-Just a little big." she got out panting a little.

Inuyasha then went slow so Kagome can get used to mating and enjoy it.

Kagome gripped the cave floor as she felt the pulsating cock slide in and out of her virgin pussy.

Inuyasha said as he is fucking Kagome "Kagome-chan you are really tight." Which Kagome blushed more at that comment.

"Keep going." moaned Kagome hugging Inuyasha close as he started pushing in deeper.

Inuyasha goes deeper with his penis close to her cervix.

Kagome moaned louder as Inuyasha was blown away at how tight she was each time he pushed in.

Inuyasha went faster pushing his penis in and out more.

"Don't stop!" moaned Kagome pulling him closer.

Inuyasha went faster, pushing more to their limit; which Kagome felt as a bit of Inuyasha's penis get bigger which. for a dog pokemon usually meant they were close and about to knot their mate.

"I'm gonna lose it." he grunted.

Kagome also screamed "I m gonna cum!"

Inuyasha grunted as he kept going before his knot pushed into her pussy. "I'm cumming!" he cried burying his cock inside her pussy as he started cumming.

"Me too!" Kagome also cried out as she was cumming on Inuyasha's dick.

Both stayed still as they panted from their orgasms.

Kagome which said "That was incredible Inuyasha-kun."

"Yeah, but we're stuck like this for a while."

Kagome which said "I don't mind being stuck like this."

Inuyasha smiled and rested his head against her shoulder.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the muzzle. He happily returned it before they pulled apart and cuddled together.

"I love you Inuyasha-kun."

"I love you Kagome-chan."

After taking some time to rest up, Kagome got the feeling back in her legs and tried standing up.

Inuyasha stretched, also ready for battles with his new trainer.

"Ready?"

"Jogging usually works for me."

"Of course I am."

Both turned and started walking out of the cave. Basically ready to start their journey together no matter what happens.

Of course, Inuyasha would occasionally lick her ass just to make her jump with a blush. Which Kagome couldn't help but also enjoy.


	49. Tundra (Aurorus) and Ian (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Tundra (Aurorus) and Ian (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through a heavy field of snow was a figure who tried to push on through the blizzard. Ian was wearing an Orange Winter Jacket, Black Winter Jeans, black snow boots, and carrying a Travel Backpack. He was 5'9" in height; Light Musculature; Brown Mullet Haircut; Blue Left Eye, White Right Eye (Blind).

He was known as a daring and adventurous young man, he had traveled to different remote locations in the world. Also known as a Mapper, he decided to map an area of Kalos' Tundra region that hasn't been populated, let alone explored. He tried to be optimistic, but the frigid cold was making it hard to keep going.

"This is bad." he muttered to himself as he reaches for his pokegear and move to the weather forecast.

(According to our latest shows, the blizzard in the upper region of Kalos will not be letting up.) spoke the newscaster.

"Wait, the blizzard's today?! I thought they said it started tomorrow!" Ian said worriedly.

He put the device away and tried looking for shelter. But the blizzard was so strong that it was limiting his vision.

He kept going before he tripped and fell in the snow. He landed on his face and tries to get up. But the stinging cold and his tired body was making it hard to get back up.

His vision was starting to blacken as his struggles start to weaken. He let his head lay on the snow as a ways away, a figure was walking through this weather. Ian couldn't tell what it was before he lost consciousness.

Said figure was no human though. It was actually a pokemon, a large one at that. An Aurorus to be precise.

The Aurorus was walking through the blizzard when it saw something fall down. Wondering what it was, it decided to investigate. The Aurorus got closer and saw it was a human face down in the snow.

'A human? What's it doing here?' She noticed he was unconscious and knew he couldn't survive in this climate. Then she thought of the hot springs in her den. 'He needs to warm up.' the Aurorus thought before leaning down and using its teeth to lift him up before dropping him on its back.

Afterwards, she moved as quickly and carefully as she can to her den. She made it to an opening in the mountain and navigated deep inside the cavern.

Soon the temperature starts to rise as she goes deeper. She reached a chamber where several hot springs laid in.

She starts to slowly put him down. The change in temperature and movement helped Ian slowly start to wake up.

He didn't realize where he was and what was going slowly felt strength flow back in his body as he managed to push himself up.

He shook his head, regaining his composure. He then takes a look around of his surroundings, finding that he's at a hot spring.

"Woah, how'd I get here?" He then noticed the Aurorus next to him gazing at him curiously. "Did you bring me here?" he asked.

She nods her head with a smile, happy to see he's okay.

"Thanks." he smiled standing up to look around the place. As he does, he realizes that his clothes had gotten damp from the melted snow on them.

"Can't catch a cold." he muttered as he started taking his clothes off after taking his pack off. Afterwards, he set them to the floor and entered the bath.

The Aurorus saw him lean on the edge with a sigh of content. The pokemon was blushing at the blunt action he took.

"Hey, why not join in?" Ian suggested seeing her stand there.

Aurorus' eye's widen from her train of thought. She nods quickly in reflex. She walked over and carefully climbed in and sighed in content at feeling the warm waters. As she relaxed, she looks at the human and started thinking about her situation.

Recently there hadn't been many male Aurorus' in the area, making it hard for her to find a mate.

'But he's a human. Is it even possible?' she thought to herself. While she thought that, Ian looked over and noticed how she was positioned.

She had her back facing him, most of her body above water.

His eyes were directed at her rear end that was the closest to him. He caught sight of her pink folds flashing at him. 'Is she aware of this?' Ian thought as he stares.

The Aurorus blushed as she knew her rear was directly facing the human, but couldn't help but stay in her spot.

Ian tries to ignore it and try to relax again. But his hand somehow made it to her rear and gave it a soft rub.

Aurorus shivers at the human touch.

Ian was surprised at how soft it felt and this time started rubbing it with both his hands. He rubs over it softly and tenderly as he became amazed at the texture. "I always expected it to be cold and hard." he said.

The Aurorus blushed as his firm hands were warm.

He starts to move to where her pussy and asshole was.

She shuddered as he found them. He also found them warm, and her entrance was big. He poked and prodded it without realizing it and used both hands to spread them open.

He blushes at the bluish folds inside, he starts to rub the outside of it.

She let out a slight moan as Ian was fascinated since this was the first time he had ever seen a pussy up close.

'W-wow.' he thought to himself as he rubs it and slide his hand on it. He was surprised at how warm it felt and spread her lips wider to get a deeper look inside.

The insides was like a deep cavern, quite expected for a large pokemon.

He was so engrossed in messing with the folds, he didn't notice he was getting hard. His groin was fully harden before he noticed it.

'Oh man. I can't believe I'm this hard just from touching it.' he thought as he slowly stopped. "What... should I do about it?"

The Aurorus turned in slight disappointment that he stopped. He looked her in the eyes while she was thinking.

'Why am I enjoying his touch? Because I haven't found a mate yet?' were her thoughts.

'Whoa, she's staring at me deeply.' were his thoughts. "Uh, sorry." he apologized.

She gave him a soft smile as she nuzzles him.

"You liked that?" he asked in surprise.

She nods her head in response. That's when she noticed his erection under the water. She smiles at the size, and she gets an idea.

Ian felt ashamed, but saw the Aurorus moving. "What are you doing?"

She moved her head where his shaft was and gave it a few licks.

Ian gasped in shock. He blushed from the warm tongue.

'Wow. I can't believe this is happening.' he thought with a groan. But inside, he didn't feel bad about it. Actually, he liked it.

He never got with any girls due to his hobby, so he never experience a relationship. But now this is happening, he can't help but be happy someone's interested in him. Even if it's a pokemon.

The Aurorus noticed he wasn't pushing her away, so she lowered her mouth over the cock.

Ian places his hands on her head as she does this. "Fuck!" he groaned as her whole mouth was warm and smothered his dick.

She smiles as she goes along with his enjoyment. She licked the sides while sucking with all her might, making him groan louder.

Ian was swimming in pleasure as he thrust back and forth. "I"m gonna cum!" he groaned.

She moved her mouth all the way over his cock when he said that.

His cock twitched before shooting his seed inside.

She can taste the bitter saltiness of his seed in her mouth. She swallowed all of it before pulling her mouth off and smiled at seeing hims with a smile as he tried catching his breath.

"That was amazing." he said to her.

She was pleased to hear that, but felt her own snatch getting wet from tasting his seed.

Ian heard dripping, he looks to see fluid dripping from behind her. "You want more?" he asked.

She nods her head slowly as she blushes. She rotated her body around to show her moist snatch.

He reaches his hand out and starts to rub the folds. She let out a small moan.

Feeling ready, he lines up to her clit. But he took a closer look and realized the size difference between her snatch and his cock wouldn't cause enough friction.

He then starts to think about what to do about this. That's when he looked up and noticed her ass.

"I wonder..." He stood up and tried rubbing the tip against her anus.

Auroras gasp in shock, not expecting him to go for her ass.

"If we can't go this way, let's try here." he groaned pushing forward as the tip managed to slip in.

Aurous groans at the unfamiliar feeling, but doesn't move away as it sinks into her rear more.

Ian groaned at the tight and hot hole as it squeezed all around his cock without restraint.

He holds around her rear as he thrusted slowly.

The feeling of his cock moving in and out of her ass made the Aurorus moan out as this feeling was completely different than what she expected. But both decided to go along with it since it's both pleasurable.

Ian slowly pulled back before pushing back in, both groaning from the friction. He can tell she's not quite use to this, so he's being gentle with her. He gripped her ass and kept moving back and forth as the Aurorus began to moan at the sensation.

Ian also looked at her slit and was curious as to how deep it is, so he uses his arm and started to insert it in her pussy.

The Aurorus let out a louder moan as his arm was able to reach deep.

Ian smiles at that as he continues thrusting in her ass while fisting her pussy.

'This is amazing.' she thought as her ass fit snuggly around his cock while his fist was stuffing her pussy with ease. These new feelings were getting to her, bringing her to her limit.

Ian was getting closer with his own limit as her pussy was tightening up as he went as fast as possible in her ass.

She cries out as she reached her orgasm.

Ian groaned as he buried the tip of his cock in her ass before cumming as he pushed his arm in as deep as he could in her pussy. He can feel her fluids splashing over his arms as he released deep into her ass.

Both panted as Ian pulled out of her ass with a pop and slid his arm out of her pussy.

Ian takes a breath as Aurorus looks at him. "Damn. That was intense." he chuckled sliding back into the hot water. He felt Aurorus nuzzle his cheek in response.

So after taking some time to clean up and stay warm, Ian started to get dressed after the clones managed to dry.

"Thanks for the springs and the fun time." he smiled.

The Aurorus smiled and nodded before seeing him put his pack back on.

With that, he starts to walk towards the exit. He stopped though as the Aurorus held the back of his jacket with her teeth.

"Huh?" he turned to look at her.

She let go and pouted while nudging him with her head.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head as if saying 'Don't go.'

He can see that she wants him to stay, "I can't stay forever." he explained.

She stared at him with big eyes while pouting a little.

Staring at those eyes like that, Ian tries to think of any alternatives. That's when a pokeball dropped from one of the pockets.

He went down and picked it up, staring at it for some time. "Then again, maybe you can come with." he grinned.

Aurorus smiles and nods her head in response. He tapped the button again her head before it opened and she flew inside as energy. It shook once then it settled.

Ian smiled before bringing her back out before happily rubbing her head against his. "I'll need to think of a name for you."

"Do you like Milera?" he ask. She shook her head. "How about Sara?" Another shake.

He thought about about another name for her. "Tundra?"

This time she nodded before pressing her lips to his forehead in a kiss.

Ian blushed at the kiss, but then can hear the wind blowing outside. Stating the blizzard is still happening. "Well, guess I'm stuck here for the meantime." he grinned at Tundra.

Tundra nuzzled the top of his head happily, then pointed at the spring.

"Round two it is." he grinned running back. He undressed himself and hopped back in. With Tundra entering after him.


	50. Vulcan (Charizard) and Escellia (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Vulcan (Charizard) and Escellia (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Kalos region, there was a large mansion in the fields.

Inside was a girl lying on an extravagant bed. When the sun hit her face through her window, she starts to wake up.

The girl sat up as the sun showed off her features. She sported long brunette hair, d-cup breasts, smooth skin and nice curves along her thighs. She stretched out on her bed before climbing up off her bed.

"Ah, what a beautiful day." Escellia spoke out. She walked over to her drawer to get some clothes for her bare body. She settled upon a beautiful blue dress, with a white hat to go with it.

"Perfect." she smiled. She then looks outside of her window. She smiles at seeing blue skies and spotted clouds as she turns and walk out the room. Near her door laid a sleeping Charizard.

Escellia smiles from seeing it sleeping, so she went and pets its head. It grumbled before opening its eyes. It took the sight of the beautiful girl in front of her.

"Good morning." she smiled. It grumbles as it forms a smile on it's face. She patted its maw before turning and heading out.

"Now what to do?" Escellia asked herself. That's when her phone went off. She reached in her pocket to see who's calling.

"David!" she smiled seeing the ID of her boyfriend. She answers the phone in a instint, "Hey sweetie."

"Hey babe." came a male voice from the other end.

"How you doing this morning?" she asked.

"Pretty good."

"Same here. So what are you up to?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about our relationship." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I really appreciate all the time we had, but I don't think it's working out."

"W-What?" Escellia choked out in shock.

"I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you." he answers.

"WHAT?" screamed Escallia in shock as she heard the call hang up. Escellia stood there for some time, taking in the news she received.

She put her phone away and stalked back the way she came. She didn't feel like doing much else after today.

The Charizard noticed her come back to her room.

She jumped face first onto the bed and started crying.

It looked at her in confusion and carefully walked in. It touched her side to let her know it's here.

She looked up with tears streaming down her face. "Oh, you're not gonna believe what happened." He tilted his head. "My boyfriend just dumped me today." she explained to them.

He nodded to show he understood.

"I don't understand why? I thought it was going well." she said tears still running.

The Charizard walked closer and rubbed his head against her cheek.

Escellia smiles at that. "Thank you for your concern." she pets his head.

He nodded as she wiped her eyes and stood up before heading to the bathroom.

Knowing him, she expects him to be making a bath to help her feel better.

He followed her into the room and walked over near the other side and crouched down before letting out a flame to warm up the water she put in.

"I don't understand why? I thought it was going well." she repeated in sadness. She slowly lowered herself in the water and kept crying, even as her body relaxed.

Charizard can hear her and rubbed his head against her cheek.

She rubbed his head and slowly stopped crying as she leaned back in the tub.

He smiles as he can see she stopped crying.

Escellia relaxed in the tub and let the warm waters be like a bed to her.

He started moving his head lower on her body to comfort her. She rubbed his head as it laid on her belly.

Charizard relaxed, his warm breath hitting her skin.

She shivered a little and scratched under his chin.

Charizard grumbled in happiness in response.

"Thanks again." she smiled and sat up before pulling his head into a hug, landing his head in between her breasts.

The Charizard's face reddens at the feeling of his face between her breasts.

Escellia rubbed his head and didn't focus on where his head was at.

He decided to go along and rub his head between them. She let out a low moan. Hearing this, Charizard started using his tongue to lick at them.

She let out a hum of content as his tongue swirled around her nipple.

He tickles her skin and licked at the nipple.

She unconsciously moved her breasts closer. She unintentionally squeezed them against his cheeks.

He raised his head as he looked down at her with a hungry look. His cock started appearing during their actions.

Escellia looked down and blushed at the giant cock he was sporting. "Wow that's big." she said staring at it.

The Charizard made a grunt of acknowledgement as Escellia got out of the bath and started drying her body. After a little while, she was finally dry as she places the towel back.

She stared at his throbbing dick and blushed at realized he got that way from her. "I'm sorry I got you that way." she apologized.

He growled before walking closer and rubbing it against her leg.

"Umm.." she started out feeling the hotness. She was stunned at how much heat was radiating from it. She placed her hand on the length.

The Charizard grunted as she had to use two hands just to fit around the width.

She can feel the heat flowing into her hand. She moved her hands up and down it in fascination.

Charizard made a low growl in pleasure as she rubs over it.

'So big. So thick.' she thought seeing a clear liquid on the tip. She goes on her knees to rub it more better. She leaned in closer and lightly licked the tip.

Charizard starts to moan as she licks over it a bit.

'I can't believe what I'm doing.' But it seems that she can't stop somehow. The taste of the precum was bitter, but addicting. She started licking it a little more.

The Charizard groaned.

She used her hands to squeezes it as she rubs it and licked.

The Charizard let out a roar before his cock started twitching in her hands.

She freezes as a torrent of seed splash out onto her. She pulled back and gasped as his seed managed to cover her naked body.

"And I just had a bath too." she complains about it.

The Charizard took the chance to at least look sheepish.

"It's okay. I'll just have another." she said petting the fire types head.

He growled in thanks as she got some more water in the tub as he started getting this one heated up too. When it was ready, she stepped back in it and relaxed, this time in a more happier mood.

"Thanks Vulcan." she smiled.

Vulcan smiles as he nuzzles her.


	51. Eve (Gourgeist) and Roger (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Eve (Gourgeist) and Roger (Male)

Consider this a late chapter meant for Halloween.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark night as a figure could be seen walking through a pumpkin patch. He was looking for a pumpkin on the lovely holiday eve.

He was dressed in a jungle man outfit with tiger skinned sash and loincloth. He managed to deal with the cool night as his body was rather fit that kept him warm. He also had black hair that was purposely messy to fit in with his costume. His appearance ended up fitting quite well with that of a jungle man.

Roger was looking for the perfect pumpkin to bring home for the holiday. He kept looking around, but the pumpkins he saw were either too small, large, fat, skinny, or just didn't seem right.

He then saw what he thought was the perfect one. He knelt down to grab it, unaware of the glowing face on the opposite side of it, making him believe it was just a regular pumpkin.

Suddenly it moved as he began to touch it. "What the heck?" he muttered as he saw something rise up from it.

It was a pokemon that appeared much like the perfect pumpkin. It stared at him with one eye as its other one was hidden behind its hair.

Roger proceeded to jump back as he wasn't expecting a pokemon to be here.

The Gourgeist slowly floated up with its arms at its side as it stared at the human who woke up it's nap.

Roger kept staring at it as it stared back at him. "Uh, hi?" he spoke up awkwardly.

"Gourgeist." it spoke curiously.

"Sorry about bothering you. I thought you were a pumpkin."

"Gourgeist!" It asked.

"Again, sorry." Roger apologized as he looked around to see if he could find the right pumpkin as the Gourgeist watched him.

He walked off to find the perfect pumpkin, unknowing of the Gourgeist following him.

"Hmm, this could work." he spoke crouching down and picking up a pumpkin. He picked it up successfully only to back into the Gourgeist. In the collision he dropped the pumpkin and fell on top of the ghost type. The pumpkin he picked up shattered.

"Aw man." he groaned before looking down and seeing the Gourgeist beneath him. "Oh no!" he swore, "are you alright?"

The Gourgeist nodded with a smile. The Gourgeist proceeded to hug him tight with its hand-like leaves.

Roger noticed how close their bodies were and was surprised at how tight her grip was.

"Gourgeist~!" it purred.

"Uh, I better get up." he spoke trying to sit up, only for the Gourgeist to pull him back down. "What are you doing?"

The ghost type didn't say anything and merely pulled him closer with her lips lightly brushing against his cheek.

He blushed as he wondered why this pokemon was kissing him He did however find her lips surprisingly soft.

The Gourgeist kept kissing him as he kept attempting to break free from her hold.

"Look, I'm flattered, but I gotta get home." he got out as she placed kisses on his cheek and face.

The Gourgeist tightened her grip on him.

Roger was starting to lose it since her kisses did make him feel a little warm.

'What is this warm feeling?' he thought.

The more she kissed him, the more he pulled her close before he felt her lips on his own.

The Gourgeist pressed her lips hard against his. Roger wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, stunned at how smooth her lips felt.

The sudden make out session began to get incredibly heated as hands roamed each others body.

The Gourgeist moaned as his fingers trailed down her slim side while her hands moved through his hair. The Gourgeist slowly began to work against his costume aiming to take it off and reveal her prize.

Roger groaned as her long arms moved from his head and down to his loincloth. Her leafy hands fumbled with it before successfully taking it off to reveal his hardening cock.

They broke the kiss as Roger groaned from feeling her arms move around his dick. Her arms gently began working for a certain reward. He let out a hiss as one caressed his balls and the other moved up and down his cock.

Over time they began moving faster and faster as the Gourgeist began to lightly suckle his tip.

Roger groaned as the Gourgeist swirled her tongue around the tip before going back to sucking it.

All this went on for several minutes before he felt himself start to explode into the Gourgeists mouth.

She had to pull back in surprise, but tried to catch all the sperm and licked up any she missed. "Gourgeist~!" She purred once more.

Roger gasped and tried catching his breath and realized what just happened. 'Did this Gourgeist just give me a blowjob?'

He shook his head and saw her lay on her back and reach down with her arms towards a pink slit near the bottom part of her lower section.

Roger stared hesitantly at the Gourgeist unsure of what to make of this.

"I'm not sure. I've never really done it before." he spoke with uncertainty.

"Gourgeist!" The Gourgeist reassured him before reaching over and grabbing his dick, and guiding him in.

Roger let her pull his cock in closer and groaned at feeling the tip rub against her folds.

She pulled once more and felt him enter her fully.

Roger let out a louder groan at feeling how snug and warm it felt.

The Gourgeist in return panting in joy at being filled.

Roger groaned as he slowly pulled back and pushed back in.

The Gourgeist began moaning deeply out in pleasure, as he began to move faster and faster.

"Damn! It's so tight!" he grunted slamming in deeper and deeper into her small snatch.

"Gourgeist! Gourgeist!" The Gourgeist kept moaning.

"I can't stop." he groaned, blown away at how much good this felt. He proceeded to keep pounding into her, coming closer and closer to his next orgasm. "I'm gonna cum." he groaned.

"Gourgeist~!" Gourgeist purred. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close as he started going faster.

"I'm Coming!" He grunted as he slammed once more into the Gourgeist and let loose his load into her fertile snatch.

She moaned out at feeling the warm semen fill her pussy.

Roger panted as he was held by Gourgeist. "Damn. That was awesome." he got out laying beside her. "I think I found the perfect pumpkin after all." He commented, "What's say you come home with me?"

"Gourgeist." she cooed kissing his cheek while hugging him.

"But before that, maybe a name would be nice. How about Eve?"

"Gourgeist!" she smiled.

"Now that that's settled, let's go home." Roger pushed himself to get up with Eve hovering by his side as they started leaving the pumpkin patch. "So Eve, ever think about kids?" He asked as they walked back to his home.


	52. Knightly(Gallade)and Isadora(Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Knightly (Ralts/Gallade) and Isadora (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a luxurious castle with a small kingdom below it as it easily towered over the small dwelling while reaching up past the surrounding mountains.

In said castle was a lonely princess Isadora. She was a young girl with long blonde hair with a long pink gown over her lithe form.

She was currently playing with her toys More specifically two dolls that resembled a princess and prince.

"Oh brave prince, thank you for saving me from the dreaded beast."

"Anything for you my princess." she then puts them together while making kissy noises She set them down and smiled, but lost it when she was reminded of one thing.

"I wish I had a prince charming." That's when she heard the patter of small feet coming towards her.

The door opened to show her Ralts, Knightly. He had a tiny crown on his head and a cape around his neck.

She smiled and picked him up as he ran to her side.

'Hello princess.' he spoke telepathically.

"Hello Knightly."

'What're we gonna do today?'

"Hmmmm." She couldn't think of anything. "That's a good question." she replied using her regular voice.

'How about we play spaceship?'

"Great idea!" she smiled. She ran out the room and came back with a box. She set it down before opening it. And she pulled out two space helmets.

Knightly put one on as she slipped the other one on herself.

'Ready princess?'

"Yeah!" They got into the box preparing themselves for fun. "Get ready to take off." smiled the princess.

'In 5..4..3..2..1.' Knightly said with a smile.

"Lift off!"

Knightly used Psychic to lift the box into the air.

Isadora cried out in glee as Knightly moved the box around the air. "This is fun! Higher!"

'As you wish.' Knightly lifted the box even higher.

"YAY!"

Knightly gained a smirk and flipped the box over, causing both of them to fall on the bed.

Isadora giggled as they bounced.

'Hey princess. We're always gonna be friends, right?'

"Of course." she smiled.

(15 years later)

Isadora is now a young woman. After the death of her parents, she was destined to rule as Queen. However, she soon became cold and ruthless towards those around her, including towards Knightly, whom she now refers to as Ralts.

She sat on the throne with a pitch black dress on with matching elbow-length gloves. Knightly stood by her still wearing his crown and cape, but only now he had a sad frown on his face.

"These fools bore me." remarked Isadora with a stern expression.

'What do you mean princess?' Knightly asked with both fear and curiosity.

"They cower before me, yet I find no joy in it." she replied with a scowl.

'Maybe you should try being nicer?'

"Ha. Foolish thinking like that would make me weak." she scoffed.

'Ok I-I guess.'

Knightly walked away from Isadora as he sighed. 'Princess, why did you forget our promise?' He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the ground rumble.

"The castle is under attack! Defend the Princess! The guards screamed.

Knightly ran to Isadora's side as the guards looked outside to see a riot goin on.

As the guards were fighting, a huge explosion happened, blowing both Knightly and Isadora back as a giant black Fearow grabbed Isadora.

'ISADORA!' screamed Knightly through their link as the bird flew through the roof with her.

"KNIGHTLY!" for the first time in 15 years she called him knightly. and that's when he knew one thing. He had to save her.

He rushed past the guards and down the steps and saw the Fearow flying into a forest. He followed it until he saw an abandoned Silo. He made sure to stay hidden as he walked towards the place. He heard laughter coming from the inside. He peaked inside to see what was going on. He was shocked to see the princess getting slapped by a man in blue.

"Unhand me cretin!" demanded Isadora.

The man gave an evil smile as he slapped her again.

Knightly glared at the man as he kept laughing.

"You wanna know why I'm doing this?" She just glared at him in response. "Your father was the one responsible for destroying my homeland. So what better way than to get revenge then to destroy his daughter?"

"Do your worst, scum."

"Gladly. Fearow, use Steel Wing on this brat!" The bird flew up with its wings gaining a shiny grey sheen to them before flying down.

Isadora's eyes widen in fear.

That's when Knightly jumped out. He used teleport to switch places with her and he got clipped on his shoulder by the Steel Wing. Normally this wouldn't affect a psychic type, but due to his small frame, it was a deadly attack. His shoulder was bleeding out at an alarming rate.

"KNIGHTLY!" screamed Isadora in shocked. She ran over to him, trying to stop the bleeding. "Knightly! Knightly!" she screamed trying to put pressure on the wound to stop the amount from shooting out.

'Princess.' he said weakly.

"Knightly, please don't die!" she begged with tears in her eyes.

He gave a weak smile. 'I'm glad I was able to save you.'

"Don't leave me Knightly. I need you." she begged as streams of tears dripped down her cheeks.

'It's ok princess. For the last 15 years, you didn't need me. I was happy just being there for you.'

"End them both!" ordered the man as the Fearow flew back up to finish them.

Isadora hugged Knightly, awaiting her untimely demise when she saw a brought glow. She looked and was stunned. Knightly had evolved into a Gallade. His wound was healed and his crown and cape were much bigger than before.

Isadora was stunned as Knightly turned and sent a Psycho Cut at the Fearow. 'Princess are you alright?'

"Yes." she nodded with a smile at seeing her friend alright.

Both of the man and his Fearow got back up. "Use Drill Peck!"

The Fearow swooped down with its beak aimed at the Gallade. However knightly was able to grab the beak in mid attack and threw the fearow back at it's trainer, knocking both unconscious.

'I will always protect you.' he spoke standing in front of Isadora.

Isadora could feel herself blush She pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Knightly."

'It's alright.'

"No it's not. I've been treating you and everyone else like dirt for the last 15 years."

'I know, but if you show them you want to change, they might forgive you.'

"I guess you're right."

'Now let's get you home.' he suggested before picking her up bridal style.

(Later that night)

Knightly made it back to the kingdom with Isadora who was at first embarrassed, but grew content in his arms.

Knightly carried her up to her Room. 'Here we are. Goodnight princess.' he said, but before he walked out, Isadora grabbed his cape.

"Don't go."

'Why?'

"I want to thank you for risking your life. Even after all I've done."

'You being here is enough for me.'

She smiled and surprised Knightly by pulling him on top of him.

'What's going on? Princess?'

"You're reward." she smiled before pulling him closer and pressed her lips against his.

Knightly started to blush. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her as they held each other. 'What're we doing?'

"Going with what's right." Isadora unzipped her dress. Knightly blushed.

"Like what you see?" He nodded as he stared at her supple breasts. She blushed as she saw him stare. 'You're beautiful princess.'

"Then go ahead." she smiled giving him permission to go ahead.

He grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it. He knew he was doing something right when he heard her moan. He went ahead and started grabbing the other one. He put one of her nipples in his mouth and started to suck on it.

Isadora let out a low moan and pushed her chest out more to him.

He gently bit her nipple as he pulled roughly on the other one.

"AH!" she moaned.

He continued his actions only to stop when he felt himself getting hard.

Isadora looked down to see a pink cock stand up in between his legs.

"My my, someone's eager."

He blushed as Isadora reached down and touched the tip of the member. She started to stroke it and saw a little precum leak out.

She moved down from her position and got her head down next to it. She then took a small lick, causing him to moan. The taste was a little bitter, but not bad.

She engulfed the head and lightly suckled on it

Knightly gasped at what his princess was doing.

She soon started to suck his cock even faster.

'P-Princess!' he gasped, holding in his groans at feeling how hot and wet her mouth felt. She bobbed her head faster.

Knightly gripped the bed as he involuntarily thrusted in her mouth. Knightly released inside her mouth.

Isadora gasped as the hot seed filled her mouth. She swallowed it all. "You know you could've warned me." she said with a playful smirk.

'Sorry.'

"No, it's ok." she bent over and showed her wet pussy.

He blushed at seeing her wet folds. 'Can I put it in?'

"Go right ahead." she purred shaking her ass.

He stuck the tip in and slowly pushed, but stopped when he felt her Hymen.

"Keep going." she ordered.

He pushed through as she gave a slight moan of pain.

'Are you alright?' he asked in worry.

"I'm fine, just keep going."

Knightly was unsure, but the pleading look on Isadora's face was enough before he slowly pulled back and pushed back in. He knew he was doing something right when he heard her moan.

He held onto her hips as he hissed from how hot her insides felt. 'Princess, you feel so tight.'

"Ah! You're so big." she moaned feeling the cock slide in and out of her pussy.

Knightly moved faster as he felt himself get hotter. 'So hot. So tight.' he groaned. Knightly began to feel his limit being reached. 'Princess.'

"What is it?" she panted.

'I'm about to cum.'

"Inside." she urged pushing her hips against his thrusts.

Knightly released his seed inside of her.

Isadora moaned at feeling her snatch get filled with his warm seed.

'I love you my princess.'

"I love you too." she smiled rubbed his cheek.


	53. Mivaria (Dratini), Flora (Treecko), Angi

The life of PokeSexuals

Mivaria (Dratini), Flora (Treecko), Angie (Flygon), and Marvin (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a slight breeze outside as the sun shined with clouds in the sky. A small boy was walking through a dense forest.

Marvin was walking through cautiously through the fields. He was a novice trainer with blonde short hair, a blue t-shirt and pants with black sneakers.

Being this, he's rather nervous about encountering pokemon. That's why he wanted to try and catch a small pokemon so he could train it.

As he was looking, he caught a sight of something small and green poking out behind a tree. He shyly walked forward with caution.

Upon closer inspection, he found out it was a Treecko. One that was sleeping.

"I got it. I'm gonna get my first pokemon." he said excitedly as he gets his pokeball out. He walked closer, but accidentally stepped on a twig as the Treecko's eyes opened. It cries out in surprise as it tries to run the other way.

"Wait, come back!" he cried giving chase. Marvin kept up with it, but was unable to get closer to it so he can throw accurately.

That's when the Treecko stopped in a clearing and faced him.

Marvin was panting from the chase, but he still took out it's pokeball. "I got you now!"

The Treecko grinned before snapping its fingers.

"Huh?" he asked at the confusing moment until he heard rustling in the bushes. He turned and two figures jumped out.

One of them being a Dratini. The other a white Flygon.

"It-It was a trap!" Marvin said, paralyzed in fear.

The Dratini lunged and wrapped around his legs.

"Ahh, Let me go!" he cries out trying to pry the small dragon type off his leg.

She didn't as the Flygon descended and pulled him close to her body with her wings.

"Hey!" he cries out as he can feel the big pokemon hold him close.

The Treecko from before jumped up and latched onto his back.

All of their actions caused Marvin to fall to the ground. "OW." he groaned from all the weight. He tries to get up, but the weight is too much for him. "Alright, I'm sorry for trying to catch you."

He was hoping they'd let him go for apologizing. But instead they started carrying him off to somewhere. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked in worry.

The three doesn't do anything, but carry him off to who knows what. When they stopped, he sees that they're near a lake in a large field. They let him down before getting off him.

"Wh-Why did you bring me here?"

His reply came in the form of the Dratini rubbing against his legs. Marvin flinched a bit from the action.

The Treecko hugged one of his legs with a smile.

"Uh...Huh." he started as the two nuzzled his legs. "What are you doing?" he asked them.

After a little while the two move away from him. He looked at them in confusion. The two then turns around and present themselves to him, Showing their pussies.

He blushed and backed up, only to back into the Flygon.

The Flygon look down on him with a blushing face.

"All of you?" he gasped with a blush. The three nod in understanding. Marvin gulped since he had recently had the talk with his parents before this journey.

(Flashback)

Marvin was sitting on a chair in front of his parents who wanted to talk to him.

"Son, since you'll be heading out to the world on your own, it's time you learned of the birds and the bees." spoke his dad.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked them.

"You see, when a man and woman are close, they have sex." continued his mom.

"It happens because powerful feeling builds within the two." his dad explains next.

"And then they let those feelings out."

Marvin started to understand a bit, and feel embarrassed about it. "Why are you telling me this though?"

"If you're old enough to go out there on your own, then I wanna make sure you know what to do if you ever meet a girl." finished his dad.

Marvin hears this and nods his head to them.

(Flashback end)

Marvin stares at them while the flygon rubs him softly with her wings. 'I can't believe this is happening.' he thought.

"Well what do I do now?" he asked himself. His parents may have told him about this, but they never mentioned about what if a pokemon does this. He looked down at the Treecko and Dratini and crouched down near them.

"Well they haven't hurt me in anyway." He reached out and rubbed a finger against the Treecko's pussy.

The grass type let out a slight moan as she can feel his finger rubbing it.

He was intrigued by her moan and started doing the same to the Dratini.

Said dragon type moan as well from the pleasure.

"Wow." he remarked seeing how much they felt it with just one finger. Both of them felt warm on his finger.

Feeling more curious, he twirled both fingers around in their slits.

They started moaning longer as a result of that. He smiles at that. He noticed some liquid coming from their holes and felt like taking a taste.

Marvin places a finger in his mouth and was surprised at the sweet taste. He cleaned his fingers before moving his face closer and licked the Dratini's folds. Which it shudders at the feeling of his tongue.

Marvin felt more of the sweet juice and slip into his mouth.

Dratini shivers and moans louder, quickly getting close.

This time he pushed his tongue inside her and swirled it against her walls.

That pushed her over the edge and she climaxed.

Marvin was surprised and pulled back as her body shook a little and her juices sprayed out. Her taste stayed on his tongue a bit as they both recover for a bit.

The Treecko whined as she wanted to feel his tongue inside her.

Marvin turn towards Treecko with a smile. He spread her folds with two fingers and this time began lapping right inside.

Treecko shudders and moans as she can feel the tongue.

Marvin kept going while the Dratini saw the bulge in his pants.

Dratini starts to move towards him without him knowing. She carefully grabbed the zipper to his pants with her mouth and started pulling.

"Huh?" he looks down to see her lowering down her zipper.

She then used her teeth to reach in and let his cock out.

"Hey! Easy now." he stated.

Once it was free, she started running a tongue over it.

"Ah." he blushes from feeling her tongue.

The Treecko whimpered as Marvin kept running his tongue inside her folds. Hearing this, he goes a bit faster for her. She cried out as her juices splashed on his face.

He pulls back and rubs his face to clean it. That's when he looked down and saw the Dratini bobbing her head on his cock. He groans out as Marvin looks at her face as she bobs.

Her eyes were closed and she tried deepthroating his cock with her throat.

Marvin gets out a moan as he holds the Dratini's head.

The Flygon nuzzled his cheek as the Treecko got down and started licking his balls.

"He-Hey now, easy." he said embarrassed about it.

Neither listened as they soon started licking and sucking faster.

Marvin starts moaning louder as he can feel his limit drawing near. He held both of them there as he cried out and started cumming.

The liquid spews into the dragon's mouth as she held there. She pulled back as some of the seed flew onto the Treecko's face. The grass type licks around it to clean up.

Marvin panted from his first ever orgasm. He Sits down a bit to catch his breath. The Flygon at this pointed used her wings to turn his head before kissing him.

Marvin's face glows a bright red at this action. It also seemed to help arouse him as his cock slowly started to get hard again. The other two watch as it spring back up.

Marvin broke the kiss and saw the Flygon set him down on the ground. "Wh-what's going on?" he asked them.

This time the Flygon started rubbing her snatch against his cock.

Wait! I don't know if we should do this!" he said nervously. They looked at him in confusion. "I never did this before." he explained.

That made them all nod.

Marvin's eyes widen, "Wait...Are you three... As well..." All of them nodded. Marvin starts to freak out a bit from that realization.

Marvin tries to move out from under the large dragon type. But he was stopped when the Treecko moved closer and pressed her mouth over his.

Marvin can feel the grass type slip her tongue inside him after she kissed him. He moaned into the kiss as the Flygon slowly lowered herself onto his cock. The top stands against the force until her slit finally opens for his cock to enter.

He groaned as the warm folds slowly engulfed his member. "Haa..." he moans out from unexpected pleasure he's feeling.

The Flygon let a groan as it went deeper. Soon the tip touch her hymen inside. She kept going and hissed as it broke through.

The Treecko separated the kids as he moans out as well.

'So hot.' he thought feeling her insides.

Dratini wrapped around his stomach, giving him a hug. Marvin moaned in pleasure of all this. He decided to just enjoy this and thrust upwards.

The Flygon cried out in surprise as she moved her hips up and down.

Marvin places his Hand on Dratini's head and pet it.

The Treecko moved down and started licking the side of his cock as the Flygon kept bouncing on it.

Despite his recent orgasm, he was already near another. "Gonna cum." he got out. He then moan out as he made his release.

The Flygon moaned in joy at feeling the hot seed shoot inside her. After he finished, Flygon lifted off him, but not without a nuzzle.

"So...much." he panted considering how much he came.

Treecko now went to his lap, face to face. She made sure the tip was up before dropping down.

The two moan out simultaneously at the penetration.

The Dratini moved over and started kissing him as the Treecko started slowly moving.

Marvin slips his tongue into the Dragon as he moans into her. Marvin thrust upwards slowly to get adjusted to her tightness. But he was still sensitive, which is why he felt more pressure being built up.

It's...too soon." He said as he tries to hold back. But the Treecko went faster at hearing that. It was no use as he let out a moan as he climaxed again.

She moaned at feeling her pussy get filled. Soon Treecko pulled out as well. Panting from it.

Dratini moved to him with a shy look, wanting in on it as well.

Marvin panted due to the multiple orgasms. He was quite tired from it, but sees the shy Dratini at him. "You...too?"

She nods as she rubs the member, hoping to get it back up. It managed to get up, albeit with some struggle.

'Just gotta... get through... one more.' he thought tiredly.

She raised her lower part up above the cock.

Marvin was too tired to do much else but sit there.

The Dratini moaned as she slid down onto the cock. The dragon type groaned out as she feels the thickness enter her.

Marvin gasped at how much tighter it was compared to the previous sessions. "So... tight." he got out as Dratini slides up and down on it.

The Dratini ignored the pain as blood dripped down on his cock and focused on the pleasure.

Marvin softly panted as he rubs the Dratini's sides in an attempt to comfort her. She smiled and licked his cheek while her snake-like body squeezed his cock and kept going.

Marvin blushed and rubbed his hand over her head. She let out an enjoyable chirp before going faster. He starts to groan even louder as he tries thrusting a little. But it didn't work and felt a little bit more pressure build up.

"One more.." he groaned out as he feels his limit coming.

The Dratini stayed down as his cock twitched and gave one more shot inside her.

As it finished, Marvin laid down on the ground exhausted from the multiple orgasms. The Dratini laid on his chest with the Treecko by his side and the Flygon letting him rest his head on her lap. Surrounded by their warmth, he fell asleep in the embrace.

(A couple hours later.)

He looked over himself at the pokemon he lost his cherry to.

"You're still here?" he ask kinda surprised. All of them nodded. "I suppose you all will be coming with me?" he said thinking of nicknames for them.

All of them cried in a way of saying 'Yes.'

Marvin looks at Dratini. "Hmm. Will Mivaria be nice?" he asked her. She nodded with a smile.

He turns to Treecko. "Now you..." he paused thinking of a name. 'What would work?' "Would you like Flora?" he offered.

She nodded and snuggled closer to his side. Marvin pets Flora as he looks at the Flygon. "Last but not least...Angie?"

The Flygon smiles as she nods their head.

"Alright, then it looks like we'll be one big family." he smiled before closing his eyes to resume sleep. The three snuggled to him as they close their eyes to sleep as well.


	54. Nero (Braviary) and Freyja (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Nero (Braviary) and Freyja (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A girl was walking back to her room as she went through a stressful class today.

This girl was named Freyja. She was 4'5 ft, had pink medium straight hair with a blue streak on the side, and wore a red sweater and black skirt with a pair of pink panties and bra underneath. Said sweater strained against her enormous E-cup breasts which blended in with her slightly chubby physique. Her eyes were also purple.

She approached her dorm room as she places her stuff on the ground for a bit to knock on the door.

The door opened to show someone who wasn't human. It was actually a Braviary Anthro who is also her roommate.

"Hey there Nero." she said to him.

"Hey Freyja." he smiled letting her walk inside.

She put her stuff down and sat on the chair exhausted from the day.

"Rough day?" he guessed.

"Had a long test in two classes and had a long study group." Freyja said.

"I think I know something to help ease the tension."

Freyja looks at Nero, "Really, what would that be?"

"A massage."

She smiles as she answers, "I could go for a massage, thank you."

"Alright. Lie on your back." he suggested.

She lay down on her back as he said.

Nero cracked his knuckles before he started lightly squeezing her arms.

She sighs as she starts to feel a bit relaxed.

Nero gulped as he started working on her sides.

"Ahh, it feels nice." Freyja said to him.

'Oh why did she have to say it like that?'

She smiles as Nero moves to her back.

As he gripped and rubbed her back, Nero was getting more nervous by the second.

Freyja smiles and sighs in relaxation.

Nero kept rubbing and accidentally moved his hands near the front and squeezed her breasts.

She gasped a bit in surprise at the feeling.

Nero realized where his hands were and quickly pulled back.

"It's okay. It was an accident."

Nero felt his face heat up, luckily Freyja didn't see it with her back to him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"N-No no. Everything's alright." he got out. He heads to the bathroom in a hurry, leaving Freyja.

"Was it something I said?" she wondered. She got off the bed and relaxed a bit.

'Stupid stupid stupid.' chanted Nero in his head. He repeated from the 'problem' between this legs. He looked at his hands as he recalled the feel of her massive breasts in his palms.

"I was just massaging her. That's it." he said as he started rubbing it to get it over with. He closed his eyes while envisioning those breasts without any bra to cover them.

He moans as he pumps it up and down. "So soft." he whispered while gripping his pink shaft and went harder as he imagined them wrapped around his dick.

"Sorry for barging in, I just need to get..my...purse." she said pausing at the end at the sight. Her eyes widened at seeing the pink cock in between Nero's legs as said Anthro looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh my.." Freyja gets out as she covers her mouth.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" panicked Nero trying to turn his body and hide his erection.

"H-how did that happen?" she asked him.

He looked away and didn't want to admit it.

"Whatever it is, it's okay, it happens to all."

"Um well, it's not just some arousal." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's mainly about you."

"Wait, you mean-"

"Yes. It's true" he said looking at her.

Freyja was stunned that he found her that erotic just from touching her breasts.

"So sorry for the awkwardness."

"It's okay. It's actually nice." she admitted with a blush.

"Really?"

"I never thought someone would be attracted to me. Considering I'm uh.." she places her hands on her round belly.

"Hey, you were never ever fat in my eyes." he spoke with confidence.

Freyja looks at him. "Really?" she asked him as he stands up.

"Yeah. To me, you're not fat or chubby. To be honest, I'd consider you perfect than any skinny girl around here."

Freyja smiles as she blushes from the affection. "I'm flattered for it." he hugs her with his arms. Freyja eagerly returned it as her chest rubbed up against Nero's.

Nero blushes as he rubs back against her breast.

Freyja blushed even more and moved her hands down his back.

"How about we take care of this in our bedroom?" he suggested to her.

"Sounds good." she purred with a smile.

He picks her up and kisses her as he carries her off. She was surprised before eagerly returning it, even with the beak pressed against her lips.

The bird's tongue wrapped around hers as he places her on the bed. His erection throbbing in need.

He undresses her as they make out. He stared at her form in awe as she was only in her bra and panties only.

He places his hands on her mounds and squeezes them.

Freyja let out a low moan as he was fascinated at how much softer they were than he thought.

Soon he took off her bras as he moves to her panties. He got those off and took in her whole nude form. He blushes from the sight as he moves his hands over her body.

She shivered and reached down to grab his dick.

He yelped, but moaned as he moves to groping her breast. They were soft and squishy and kneaded them as she used both her hands to move up and down on his cock.

The two played with each other as Nero asked, "Is there anything else you like to do?"

"Well, if you like that much, why not use them?" she offered with a grin.

He smiles and brought his face down in her breast, licking them hungrily.

She moaned at how eager his tongue lapped at her nipples and made her feel touched.

He moved over her, still lapping at her breasts.

She kept moaning and used her legs to pull him to where he fell on top of her.

His face ended up in front of her face as a result. This time she grabbed his cheeks and pressed her lips against his beak.

He returns the kiss with eagerness as he lines up his cock to her pussy.

She moaned into the kiss and held her legs open as he started pushing in. It starts to sink into her pussy, both moaning in pleasure.

"So tight." he groaned.

"Ohh and you're so thick." Freyja said to him.

"I can't stop." he grunted as he started pulling back before slamming back inside her.

She shuddered from the pleasure as she lays there enjoying it.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." he grunted with each thrust.

"Sorry that you found out so late." she apologizes.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry. Excepting being too sexy." he groaned feeling a pressure being built up.

She murrs as he goes faster and harder. She felt his cock lightly twitch and held him back, making him pull out from her pussy.

"Oh you done?" Freyja asked him.

"Almost." he panted.

Freyja looks confused at what he meant.

"I want to cum from your breasts."

"Oh um... sure thing." Freyja said placing a hand on each of her breast. She brought them around his cock and began moving them up and down on the appendage.

She squeezes them around his shaft as she rubs them up and down. She licked the tip as she rubs it all over.

Nero groaned as his dick started twitching again. The seed starts spilling over her body. He panted while she licked up some near her lips.

She giggles from the taste.

Nero flopped on his butt and felt exhausted.

"It was quite an experience I'll admit." she said exhausted as well.

"So, how do you feel?"

"It was amazing." Freyja said to him.

"Heh, maybe we should do that when you're stressed." he joked.

"Or maybe whenever we feel like it." she suggested.

"Really?"

"Really really." she answers him.

"Awesome." he grinned.

The two closed their eyes and started to sleep.


	55. Kurama, Hinata, Hanabi, and Naruto

The life of PokeSexuals

Kurama (Ninetails), Hinata (Gardevoir), Hanabi (Gardevoir), and Naruto (Male)

This is a sequel for a previous chapter which you might recognize if you've been reading each chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know her?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"She's my sister." Hanabi glared at Hinata.

"And she's twice as strong as that trash." gloated Kiba.

Naruto clenched his teeth in anger

"Now it's time for a rematch." he grinned.

Naruto sighed. "Fine, you ready Kurama?" He was answered by a snoring Kurama who was still asleep. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY FOX!" Kurama turned over, still trying to Sleep. "STUPID LAZY FOX!"

"I'll go." spoke Hinata.

"Hinata are you sure?"

"Yes." she nodded. Hinata stepped up ready to battle.

"You might as well give up Hinata. Kiba always said you were a failure." Hanabi sneered.

"Well let me show you both how wrong you are." she retorted.

Naruto got into position. "Alright use Dazzling Gleam!"

Hinata held up one hand as she created a bright light.

"Use Protect!" Hanabi casted a green bubble that shielded her against the attack.

"Now dead last, I'm gonna show you why Hanabi is much better than that failure!" Kiba moved his sleeve and showed that he had a Keystone.

"Oh no." Naruto gasped in disbelief.

"Time to Mega Evolve!" Kiba presses the Keystone and Hanabi starts to Mega Evolve.

Her form was encased in a bright glow. Instead of the normal Mega Gardevoir look, she had dark wings come out of her back and and charred orange devil horns came out of her head.

"Now Hanabi, use Psychic!" Hanabi sends a powerful wave of psychic energy towards Hinata.

"Dodge it!"

Hinata tried to Dodge, but she was hit. She crashed against a tree with a groan.

"Just give up sister, you'll never be strong enough to defeat me!"

That's when Naruto started to hear music and he knew what that meant; Hinata was about to sing. Kiba however was confused. "Anyone else hear music?"

"You're in for it now." grinned Naruto.

Both Kiba and Hanabi clenched their teeth in anger."Use Ice Punch!"

Hanabi charged towards Hinata, but was surprised when she caught it.

"Not this time." glared Hinata.

Hanabi charged another Ice Punch with her other hand, but hinata caught that as well and that's when she started to sing.

(Play Stronger than You)

"Naruhina, back together and we're never going down at the hands of the likes of you because we're so much better, and every part of me is saying go get her!"

Hinata sends an Aura Sphere at Hanabi who dodges it.

In retaliation she tried hitting Hinata with a Shadow Ball. Hinata blocked it and didn't even get a scratch. "The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules. Come at me without any of your fancy tools. Let's go just me and you, let's go just one on two." Hinata started to glow and her form was slowly changing.

"What the hell is going on?" growled Kiba as they watched Hinata's glowing form.

Naruto smirked. "Something that's evening the odds." Hinata had Mega evolved without a Mega Stone!

"Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I can see you hate the way we intermingle. But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single." continued Hinata.

Hanabi started to get angry and Kiba as well.

"USE ICE PUNCH!" She charged towards Hinata.

"You're not gonna stop what we made Together. We're gonna stay like this forever and if you break me apart I'll come back newer and I'll be twice the Girl that you are." Hinata sang while Gracefully dodging her sister's attacks.

"Hold still and stop singing!"

Hinata kept smirking she knew she was getting to her sister. "I am made o-o-o-of Lo-o-ove o-o-o-of Lo-o-ove Lo-o-ove Lo-o-ove Lo-o-ove!" Hanabi started to charge up a another Shadow Ball and she threw it.

Hinata grabbed and threw it back. "This is who I am now you're open wide." she hit Hanabi in the chest with a Fire Punch."I won't let you hurt my trainer and I won't let you hurt my pride."

"Get your head in the game!" ordered Kiba at seeing Hanabi get burned from the punch.

She nodded and formed another Ice Punch, but Hinata was undeterred and kept singing.

"Go ahead and try hit me if you're able, can't you see that my relationship is stable. I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of because you think you've seen what I'm made of." hinata attacked with a Thunderbolt and Hanabi got hit with it.

'This is impossible!' thought Hanabi feel her body as it twitched from the shock.

Hinata jerked a thumb towards Naruto. "He's even more than the two of us. Everything he cares about is what I am. He is my fury, I am his patience, we are a conversation!" Hinata started to attack Hanabi with multiple strikes from her Thunder Punch. "I am made o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-ove and it's stronger than you! O-o-o-of Lo-o-o-ove o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ve and it's stronger than you."

On that last note, Hinata sent a full charged Dazzling gleam into Hanabi, which sent her flying into Kiba and into some trees destroying the upper half of the forest.

Hinata smiled before she reverted back to her regular form.

"Yeah! Way to go Hinata!" Naruto ran up to her and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Uh, what'd I miss?" groaned Kurama waking up.

"YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZY BASTARD! YOU SLEPT THROUGH THE BATTLE!" Naruto yelled comically.

"There was a battle?"

Naruto face faulted while Hinata giggled. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN SHE WAS!" they turned and saw Kiba take a pokeball off his belt and smash it. "You're on own!" He walked off leaving Hanabi behind.

"Kiba, wait!" Hanabi called out in fear. However he just kept walking.

Hanabi dropped to her knees at realizing she was thrown away.

Hinata went over to comfort her sister, but Hanabi shrugged her off. "THIS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"No Hanabi. He's the one who threw me away. If it wasn't me, he would have left you for losing just once to someone else."

"NO HE WOULDN'T! HE LEFT ME BECAUSE I LOST TO YOU!" Hanabi started to cry. "You get everything. Mother's approval, the ability to mega evolve without a mega stone, and a trainer that actually cares for you!" Hanabi at this point was lightly hitting Hinata's chest while crying.

Hinata hugged her sister trying to calm her down. Hanabi's form shook as she felt nothing but sadness at being tossed aside like trash.

Naruto walked over. "Hanabi if you want, you can come with us."

"W-Why? So you can mock me?" she sniffled.

Naruto gave a warm smile. "No, so we can be a family."

That surprised her since she hadn't been part of a family for years. Hanabi hugged Naruto as they walked back to the Pokemon center.

He made sure to have all three of them healed up.

He managed to get a new pokeball for Hanabi for her to rest and was at an inn after walking to the next town over.

(Later that night in the inn)

Naruto relaxed on the soft bed. But his relaxation was cut short when he saw Hinata approach.

"You alright?"

"Fine, it's just that we want to thank you for what you did."

"Well I couldn't leave her out there by herself."

Hinata started to kiss Naruto. He gladly pulled her close and onto his lap.

Hanabi was watching everything go down. Kurama was right next to her and grinning at seeing the two of them start frenching.

Hanabi was blushing. "Do they always do that?"

"Actually he banged us yesterday."

Hanabi started to blush.

"Heck, maybe he'll fuck you too." he grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah.

Hanabi started to blush as she saw Naruto getting undressed. She tried covering her eyes as Hinata trailed her hands across Naruto's bare chest.

Naruto started to squeeze Hinata's breast. "You're so beautiful Hinata."

"T-Thank you." she got out with a blush.

Naruto took one of her nipples and started to suck on it.

She let out a high moan as Hanabi blushed and saw Kurama panting a little. She saw how hard he was getting.

"Damn. This is hot." grinned Kurama.

Naruto positioned himself at Hinata's entrance. She slowly lowered herself and moaned as Naruto's cock felt good even a second time. Naruto grabbed her hips and started to fuck her.

They didn't try to hold in their groans and moans as Kurama was panting more at seeing it. He used one of his tails to stroke his cock.

Hanabi tried covering her ears, but found her eyes staring at them. She couldn't keep her eyes away and felt herself get wet.

"Someone likes watching." grinned Kurana moving one tail up and down his shaft.

"No, that's not True."

"Oh? So you don't want him to bend you over and fuck your pussy while teasing your nipples?"

Hanabi blushed, trying not to let Kurama see. But she was unconsciously rubbing her thighs together.

Hanabi orgasmed when she saw Naruto cum inside her Sister.

"Knew it." grinned Kurama.

Hinata saw how her sister was getting wet and went over to her. "Care to try?" she offered.

Hanabi blushed and nodded her head. She stood up and shyly walked over to Naruto.

Hanabi grabbed Naruto's cock and was awed at how warm it was. She used both hands and rubbed it while ignoring the juices from their previous orgasm.

'He's so big.' she thought. She leaned in without realizing it and licked a side of it.

Naruto moaned at the lick

Hanabi was stunned at the salty taste and dragged her tongue against the other side. She kept licking until she engulfed his cock.

Naruto let out a low moan as Hanabi's mouth was smaller than Hinata's. He continued to moan, but stopped when he felt Kurama put his cock in his mouth.

"My turn." grinned the Ninetails. Kurama started to face fuck Naruto while Hanabi was sucking him off.

Naruto gagged a little as he didn't expect Kurama to suddenly move in his mouth like this.

Without warning Naruto came in Hanabi's mouth. Hanabi's eyes widened as she pulled back and felt some of the semen shoot out onto her face.

"Naruto!" Kurama grunted and held his cock inside the mouth before his dick started twitching.

While Hanabi was cleaning herself, Kurama came inside Naruto's mouth.

Naruto felt the sperm shoot down his throat and had to gasp for air as Kurama pulled out. He hit Kurama upside his head. "You stupid fox! Next time you do that warn me cause if you don't, I'll punch you in the fuck!"

"Calm down. Besides, if I'm sucking your cock, you should return the favor."

"Still though, warn me next time!"

'Salty.' thought Hanabi who was stunned at the taste.

Hanabi knew she wanted more. She crawled closer to the dick and held it between her thighs. She moaned as Naruto rubbed it against her snatch.

"You ready?"

Hanabi blushed and nodded her head.

Naruto lifted her hips up before slowly bringing her down onto his cock.

She winced as Naruto broke through her hymen.

He stopped at seeing the blood and knew she needed some time to adjust.

"It's ok, I'm ready."

He nodded and began to slowly move down with his tip inside before pushing up.

Hanabi started to feel warm. His cock was long and thick to where she felt it spread her pussy lips.

Naruto moved Hanabi till she was on all fours. All while keeping his cock inside.

While Naruto was thrusting into her, Hinata crawled up to her sister's face and Kurama positioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

Hanabi was confused and gasped as she felt her sister's lips press against her own.

Naruto gasped at feeling Kurama's cock enter his ass.

"Damn. Nice and tight." groaned Kurama.

Hanabi couldn't believe she was kissing her sister, but somehow she was enjoying it. She tried pushing against the soft lips as Hinata went ahead and pushed her tongue inside Hanabi's mouth.

Hinata laid on her back, wanting her sister to lick her pussy.

Hanabi panted as Naruto didn't ease up on his thrusts, but complied and leaned down to her sister's snatch before bringing her tongue out and moving it across the slit.

Naruto could feel himself getting harder as Kurama kept fucking his asshole.

"How's it feel being my bitch?" grinned Kurama feeling the warm walls clench around his dick.

"It feels great." he groaned out.

"Maybe I should fuck you more often from now on. Make you suck my cock." grunted Kurama with an arrogant tone.

"Just remember who stays on top." groaned Naruto who was blown away at feeling his ass get warmer while his own cock was wrapped up by Hanabi's pussy.

Kurama could feel his limit coming. He moved his hips faster which prompted Naruto to push deeper into Hanabi's pussy.

Hanabi could feel her eyes roll up into her head

"I'm gonna cum." he grunted.

Kurama released inside of Naruto's ass. That prompted the blonde to start cumming inside Hanabi's pussy.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hanabi gasped as he came inside of her and Hinata came on her face.

Kurama, Naruto, and Hinata panted from their orgasms while Hanabi moaned at feeling her warm womb.

"That was fun." Hinata said with a smile.

"I'll say." grinned Kurama.

The next morning, Naruto and the others checked out of the Inn and while they were walking off, they ran into Naruto's childhood friend Sakura and her Umbreon Sasuke.

"Yo." greeted Naruto.

"Oh, hi Naruto."

Naruto noticed a Shiny eevee next to Sasuke. "Where'd you find that fella?"

The Eevee scowled and bit Naruto's hand while sasuke smirked

"OW!"

Hinata carefully used Psychic to lift the Eevee off Naruto's hand and placed it next to Sasuke.

"oops. sorry Naruto, Sarada doesn't like being petted by strangers." Sakura said while trying not to Laugh.

"Where'd she come from?" asked NAruto holding his hand while Sarada tried looking innocent.

"Oh, well Sasuke's her father."

"Who's the mom?"

Sakura started to blush. "That would be me."

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Naruto fainted after hearing that news. It's good thing he did faint because he didn't hear Hinata say. "Naruto, Sasuke's not the only one who's a father."

"He knocked you up too?"

Hinata blushed. "Yes and I'm glad he did so." Hinata picked up Naruto and walked off while waving goodbye to Sakura. Things were going to get even better in the future. That is if Naruto would stop fainting over everything.

"Naruto fainting. Seems like something I would do." Hinata said with a smile.


	56. Entei, Suicune, Raikou, and Melissa

The life of PokeSexuals

Entei, Suicune, Raikou, and Melissa

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A female journalist was walking down a pathway with a notebook in hand, a goal in her mind. She had nice round curves with brown hair, light skin, b-cups. Was 5,2 and wearing a orange shirt with green Jacket, blue skirt and red sneakers.

She wanted to get the story of seeing the Legendary Dogs located in the mountains during this time of month. She was going to a cave where she had heard most of the recent sightings being reported at.

"Alright, this is Melissa. I'm nearing a cave where the Legendary Dogs were last sighted. I'm hoping to get a sight of them in the cave." She spoke all this into a recorder she brought.

Melissa went to the entrance of the cave and hid by the entrance in case of trouble.

"Right now, I am going to make my way inside the cave." She turns and quietly walked into the cave keeping the eye out for anything. She held up a small camera to get any footage.

As she moves through the area, she can hear noises up ahead. "This might be them up ahead."

She stayed low and stuck close to the wall. She turns and peeked around the corner. There in the middle of the cave chamber was the three legendary dogs.

She readies her camera and her headset as she starts describing the scene. "The three dogs are in some sort of meeting as they appear to be in some sort of heated conversation."

The Fire type Entei was roaring at the Electric type Raikou and Water type Suicune.

"I will now try to get closer." she whispered. Melissa edges a bit, keeping attention on the legendaries.

Raikou roared one last time before walking away from them.

"Seems something's up." she said. She slowly followed the electric type. "I'm following the Raikou to see where it leads." she said to her recorder.

As she did, she saw it stop and saw something in between it's legs. She blushed at the sight of the Electric type's shaft in view of her.

"I-It now seems Raikou might be in heat." She commented starting to blush a bit from the sight of it all.

As she records she can hear rumbling behind her. She turned and reeled back at seeing Entei and Suicune spot her.

"Uh.. I uh umm." Melissa stutters trying to say some words.

Entei growled and walked towards her.

"I-I don't mean you any harm." Melissa said with her hands up, trying to be nonthreatening.

He narrowed his eyes at her while Suicune walked on the other side to keep her from running. She looks back and forth at the legendaries as Raikou moved to her back to make sure she's surrounded.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" she asked. She looks at them in fear of getting hurt from them.

Her eyes though noticed a familiar appendage in between Entei and Suicune's legs. 'Wait, them too?!' she thought as she stares at them.

Entei growled to the other two dogs.

The other two back away a bit as she watches. "What's going on?"

Entei growled as he walked over her.

She stares into the Entei's eyes.

He nodded towards his crotch.

She cuts off her recorder, to make sure she doesn't take any more words than she already did. "O-okay." She shyly crawled closer to it and felt the musk hit her nose. She shudders at how strong it smelled and started rubbing it.

Entei made a low growl in approvement at feeling her soft hands. Hearing this as a good sign, she keeps going on, getting to the base.

She was a little curious and couldn't help but take a little lick. It was salty and hot, but surprisingly good. She moved her tongue around the base while rubbing it with her hands.

Entei growled in lust as she lavished the dick.

She started feeling her mind get cloudy as she moved to the tip and began slipping it into her mouth.

He murrs as he relaxed and let her take in the tip.

Melissa tried relaxing as she got a few more inches in her throat and bobbed her head up and down. She places her hands on Entei's balls and massage them.

Said legendary growled louder as he started lightly thrusting.

Melissa groans a bit as she feels more of his girth go in her.

Entei starts to tug down her skirt as she licks his shaft. Suicune noticed and walked over and they managed to pull the skirt down. He takes her panties off leaving her bare as Entei move back.

She was confused until she saw Suicune move forward with his cock.

Suicune moved her so she's on her back in front of him. He rubbed his member against her snatch as her face was flushed.

His girth was not as big as the Entei, but it was still rather large.

Melissa was nervous now that she had an upfront look at it. "I'm not sure about this..." she said.

Suicune nuzzles her head and licks her gently.

"Well, maybe a little." she relented smiling at the gesture.

He nodded and moved a bit so his tip started to enter her.

She gritted her teeth as he started putting his weight into moving. She grips the water types fur as he sinks into her. She let out a low cry as her pussy tried to accommodate the large shaft.

The Suicune notices this and let her get accommodated.

She took a few deep breaths as her pussy was holding nearly half his length.

Suicune moves back a bit, then pushed inside her.

Melissa let out a low groan at the legendary moving and held onto the floor as she felt his cock scrape against her inner walls.

He smiles and nuzzle her as he slowly pushes in a little deeper each time he thrusts.

'So big. I could be split in two.' she thought. Despite the thought, it seems she was accommodating to such a large cock.

Suicune noticed her calm expression and began going faster.

Melissa starts to moan in pleasure as he increases his pace.

"So big!" she moaned. She let out a long moan as she had her release.

Suicune grunted at feeling her get tighter and felt his own limit coming.

She moans loudly as the legendary thrust inside her deeply, going as deep as he can.

He soon let out a roar before his dick started twitching.

Melissa moans out as she feels the Suicune's seed flow into her. She let out a louder moan as his tip got through her cervix, letting the seed flood her womb. She can feel herself getting bloated a bit by the Suicune's amount he's giving her, though a little leaks out of her knot sealed pussy.

She let her tongue hang out as she was stunned at the amount. "I've heard of pokemon and humans having sex, but I never thought it would be true." she said as she feels Suicune sliding out of her.

Then Entei walked close and started prodding her cock against his slightly widened entrance.

"And here I am. Having sex with pokemon. Legendaries nonetheless." she said at Entei.

He growled before moving forward.

She moans as the fire type's shaft entered her pussy after Suicune did. She felt how his larger member widened her pussy and pushed the previous amount deeper inside.

"Ahh... You're so big inside me." she moans as she feels Entei's cock thrusting in and out of her.

Entei growled as she was loose enough to where he could move back and forth without halting.

She actually starts to enjoy the feeling as the fire type breeds with her. She looks at his warm fur. "Could you lay down on me as you breed?" she asked.

He was confused by her request, but complied and laid down beside her.

"Mmmm." she moans at feeling his soft warm fur on her.

He thrusted faster as she cried out at the new position.

She hugs him as he kept thrusting harder and faster.

Melissa felt her mind go blank as her pussy was pushed wider and wider with each thrust. She moans out again as her pussy clamps and cums over his cock.

He growled and buried himself in her cervix before he started cumming.

"Ooohhh." she moans out as she can feel his cum flowing into her womb. She let her tongue hang out as her belly bulged again from the second load.

Melissa panted as she feels him sliding out of her. She goes into a sitting position, holding her belly. "I already look 4 months pregnant." she muttered at seeing her engorged belly.

She finds that she's quite exhausted from the ordeal she been through. She looked however to see Raikou was still horny.

"Raikou, I don't think I have the energy to keep up." she said through breaths.

He growled and didn't sound happy.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do." She said sincerely.

Raikou nuzzles her softly, sporting begging eyes at her.

"Oh come on. Not that." she grumbled seeing the puppy dog look. For a intimidating Legendary, he can give a good puppy dog eyes. "Oh alright." she relented.

Raikou gave her a grin as she went on all fours. He didn't wait a moment and mounted her before slamming his dick into her pussy.

She shudder in pleasure as she feels him go all the way in. 'Damn! I can tell he's more rough than the others.' she thought.

He pushes in all the way in, then back out, than all the way in.

Melissa had a hard time staying up to how weak her body felt. Her arms and legs burn from exhaustion from the previous fucking.

Raikou noticed and held onto her shoulders before leaning back and had her sitting on his lap before thrusting upward.

Melissa was surprised at the whole situation, but doesn't actually mind it as she moans in pleasure. "Yes...Yes." She felt her whole body go numb with pleasure as the feeling was causing her pussy to go numb.

Raikou licks around her cheek as he feels her spraying her juices all over his cock. He felt her tighten up and went faster, feeling his own limit.

Melissa just laid there and let him keep thrusting inside her.

He thrusted one one more time before roaring loud as his dick started twitching.

Her eyes widen as the electric types cum begins to flood her womb. She couldn't moan anymore and panted with a glazed look in her eyes as he set her down before sliding out.

Although this was her third time and should feel exhausted, she feels quite energized after the Raikou's turn.

"I can't believe you all came inside." she panted resting on her side as all the excess sperm leaked out of her gaping hole.

The three lick her body gently as she tries to recover a bit.

'What do I do about this?' Melissa tries to get up as she said. "Well it was fun, but I have to be heading home now." She staggers to the exit.

Entei and Raikou walked over and had her lean on them.

"Thanks." she said to them.

They lead her back to the entrance where they saw it was dark out.

"Wow it got dark faster than I expected." Melissa said as she looks up. "I suppose it's too late to actually get home."

They growled and nodded to the cave. The two walked back in and laid her on the ground.

She sighed as Suicune let her rest on his side while the other two used their bodies as blankets. Sleep soon enveloped her body as she snuggles up more to the warmth.

"Night." she mumbled as each legendary made sure she was warm before going to sleep.

(The next morning)

She wakes up feeling refreshed from the good night sleep. As she got up, she saw the three were looking at her.

"What is it?"

The three had a sorrowful expression as they block the exit.

"I need to leave."

They emit a low growl as they stand there. Sighing, Melissa takes out a pokemon translator and switch it on.

"We don't want you to leave." spoke Entei.

Melissa looks at Entei confused at that.

"We want you to stay." spoke Suicune.

"Stay, but why?" she asked them.

"Why do you want me to stay with you?"

"We have deemed you a worthy mate." spoke Raikou.

"M-me? A mate for all three of you?" All of them nodded. Melissa blushes at the words, flattered by it all.

'I'm already this far, might as well enjoy this.' "I'll stay a little bit, but I will have to leave eventually." she relented.

The three nod as they went and nuzzle with her.

(timeskip)

Melissa wakes up in the cave alongside the three legendaries as she gets up and stretches.

"I gotta head home. My boss probably wants what I found out."

She looks to see that the three are still asleep and decides it's a good time to go. She made sure to put her clothes back on while tip-toeing to the entrance.

She kept her sight on the entrance as she kept moving. As she does this, one of the legendaries eyes were shifting as something was missing.

Entei lifted his head and saw Melissa trying to leave.

She was at the entrance at the cave as she took a sigh of relief. Before she could walk out, Entei grabbed her skirt with his teeth.

She yelped and turn around to see him. Her yelp made the others stir.

"I just wanted to give my boss my report. I would've come back." she explained turning on her translator.

"How do we know that's true?"

"I promise, I'll come back to you three." she said trying to assure them.

"Very well." relented Entei.

Melissa smiles and kisses Entei on the forehead. She turned and left the cave.

At the office, she handed her report to her boss about the legendary sightings.

"Excellent job Melissa." She smiled at the results of it all.

(Timeskip)

Months later, Melissa decided to stay with the Legendary dogs from now on and is happy to be around them. It was the afternoon and she was sitting down. "You know, sex with pokemon is one thing." Melissa started out.

Three small pups were on her lap.

"But I never expected to be given birth to pokemon." she said petting them.

Each one yipped in excitement while one sucked on her lactating tit.

The parents were laying around her watching the pups with a smile. Happy for their little family.


	57. Clara(Sceptile), Tai(Gardevoir) and Zach

The life of PokeSexuals

Clara (Sceptile), Tai (Gardevoir) and Zach (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A male sighed as he lowered himself in some hot springs.

He recently took part of the pokemon league with his team. Sadly though, he only managed to land second place even with all his hard work and effort.

While it was still a big feat regardless, it still upsets him. "I was so close." Zach placed a hand on his head.

Close by were his two pokemon and best pals. One of them is Clara, A female Sceptile and his starter. The other was Tai, a male Gardevoir.

"He's still beating himself over it." Tai said looking at his trainer.

"I hope he'll be alright." spoke Clara.

He looks at the grass type. "Do you have any idea on what to do?"

"Well, maybe."

"Tell me." he said. She leaned in and whispered to his ear. Tal looks at Clara. "So that's the plan?"

"Oh yeah." she grinned.

He nods, "All right. I'm with you." Both stood up and walked over as Zach noticed them.

"Oh Tai, Clara, how you two doing?"

"Just fine." replied Tai.

"Clara?"

She nods her head.

"What is it?"

"We saw you looking upset about the results of the Pokemon League and want to cheer you up."

"How?"

The two looked at each other to see who would do the honors.

"I'll start." spoke Clara. She moves to Zach, getting close to him.

He was confused before she reached under the water and gripped his dick. Zach looks shocked at the grab and gasped.

"Let's help you relax." she grinned.

"Well... sure." he said with a smile.

She grinned before pressing her mouth against his.

Zach moans softly and kisses her back.

Tai moved on his other side and slipped into the water.

"You two Tai?" he separated for the question.

"Of course." he purred reaching under the water and massaging his balls.

He moans more as Clara kisses her again. The Sceptile massaged his lips while Tai saw the head of his cock pop up.

He smiles as he looks at the two. Then he leaned down and flicked his tongue against the head while rubbing the balls.

Zach moans out from the nice feeling. He pulled Clara in closer while Tai started sucking on the tip.

Zach hand's were at her back, rubbing her softly. Then he move them to her butt and started squeezing them. She moaned a little while Tai pulled his head off Zach's cock.

Zach sighed from disappointment. "Why did you do that?"

"So I can do this." Tai moved his dress aside to show his hard cock and climbed on Zach's lap.

Zach looks at Tai with a red face as he ask, "What are you up to?"

"Having you try my ass." he purred sliding down onto Zach's cock.

Zach moaned in pleasure as he slips into Tai's rear.

Tai gasped and laid against Zach's chest while Clara claimed Zach's lips again.

Zach moans as he places his hands on Tai's ass, squeezing them.

Tai moaned and moved up before slamming back down on Zach's waist. As he does this, Zach thrust to each of his slams. Both groaning while Clara swirled her tongue against Zach's.

"Mmmph!" he moans in her mouth going faster.

"So thick!" moaned Tai going faster.

The two of them were nearing their limit as they went to it harder.

"I'm gonna cum." groaned Zach.

"Go ahead." Tai said to himself.

Zach gripped Tai's ass and held him down before unloading his sperm into the hole. He pants and moans as he fills him up.

Tai panted as Clara stopped kissing Zach.

Zach looks at Clara. "You want in now?"

"Oh yeah." she grinned. She moves back a bit and goes on her back.

Tai climbed off Zach's cock as said male climbed out and towards Clara.

His body was dripping wet as he approaches her and goes missionary. He rubbed his cock against her folds and lined the tip up. He looks at her before pushing the tip against her entrance.

She grunted as his cock pushed in with ease. Clara moans and shudders as she feels full from the size.

"So warm." he groaned.

Clara holds him close to her as she moans.

Zach moved his hips back and forth as he slammed inside her pink folds.

Tai was watching this unfold from a distance He couldn't help but watch the trainer's backside as he fucks. He climbed out of the water and found his own cock get hard again and grinned while licking his lips. He crawls to the two and places his hands on Zach's cheeks.

Zach noticed and gasped as he felt something poke his anus.

He turns to see Tai near his shoulders with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Just thought I'd have some fun too. And by how your ass is responding, you like it."

"Um.. how am I saying I like it?" he asked curious.

Tai grinned and pulled back before slamming back, eliciting a low moan from Zach. "That's why I think that." he said as he got out.

"Yeah, keep going okay? Please?"

"If you insist." Tai pulled back before slamming back in while Zach started thrusting back inside Clara.

All three of them moaned out as they moan into each other sensually.

'This is intense.' thought Zach as he was blown away at the warm folds while Tai screwed his ass.

The three keep going as Tai goes and kisses him this time. Zach moaned and thrusted his hips faster with Clara crying out.

The two moan into each other as they get closer.

"I'm gonna cum." grunted Tai.

"Me too." Zach said going faster and harder. Both kept going before grunting as they began to fill the respective holes with their sperm.

They all moan from the amazing feeling that washed over them. Zach collapsed on Clara's chest with Tai collapsing on top of him.

"I can't believe we did it." Zach said through pants.

"How do you feel?" asked Clara catching her breath.

"Very satisfied." he said with a smiled.

"Good." smiled Tai.

"Thanks you two, for cheering me up." he said to them.

"No problem." smiled Clara.

"Would you like to go home now?" he asked them.

"Sure." Zach starts to get dress and gets the two.

Zach walks home alongside Tai and Clara in his arms. "I suppose we'll be doing this in the future?"

"Oh big time." grinned Tai slapping Zach's ass.

Zach gasped and slapped each other on their asses.

"Ooh!" they gasped.

The two hugged each other while nuzzling their trainer.


	58. Mewtwo and Samantha (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Mewtwo and Samantha (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A lone pokemon looked through his glass container with nothing but loathing in his eyes. It was a reflection of a pale purple pokemon with small flat ears on his head He watched as numerous scientists looked him over with proud smiles.

"How are the procedures going?" one asked.

"All fine. So far all the tests have shown the specimen in top condition." spoke the other.

"Any more test we need to do?"

"We'll let the new girl handle it."

The scientist begins walking towards the female scientist. She had long brown hair with glasses and had a purple shirt under her lab coat.

"Samantha, can you handle this with the test subject?" he hands her the clipboard.

"Will do." she nodded.

With that, the scientist nodded and left her. She looked at the clipboard before looking at the specimen.

"Okay let's see here..." She saw the current readings and stats were all good. "Don't see any problems here."

She looked up as the Mewtwo stared at her. The purple eyes it has seems to stare into her. She tried focusing on the clipboard and noticed something at the far bottom.

"Huh?" she goes to investigate. There she saw the status that the specimen was entering his heat cycle.

"Heat cycle? Does this say what I should do when this happens?" she asked herself looking through the notes.

'Yes.' spoke a voice in her head.

She looks around. "Is there someone here?"

'In front of you.'

She looks at the Mewtwo. "You?"

'Yes, but keep it down.'

Samantha was shocked that she's having a conversation with a pokemon.

'What you read is correct.'

"Well what should I do about it?" she asked Mewtwo.

'They want you to take care of it. Otherwise my anger may cause damage.'

"Take care of it?"

'Mate with me.'

Samantha looks at the pokemon in shock. "What?"

'Mate with me.'

"Well they said for me to handle the situation." she said.

'Wait till after they leave.'

She nods and went to work on other things. All the while going over the fact she was going to screw the specimen.

"It's all for the pursuing of science." she said to assure herself.

After a few more hours, the last few scientists left. Samantha was left with the Mewtwo.

'It's time.' he spoke.

Samantha nods her head at him as she ask, "What do I do?"

'Release me.'

She reaches the computer and typed the code to release the pokemon.

The cylinder rose up as he stood up.

Samantha looks at him and backed away a bit.

He hovered a little and floated over.

She found that he was 2 feet taller than her. She also looked down and saw his member slowly standing up. It was pretty big unlike the human kind.

"That's big." she nodded with a blush.

That gave Mewtwo a big grin at the comment. 'Shall we start?'

Samantha begins taking off her lab uniform.

Mewtwo grinned as he watched.

She finishes her coat and shirt, then she reaches to her pants.

This time his eyes glowed and pulled them off in one go.

Samantha shrieks as she covered her body in reflex.

'No need to cover yourself.'

"Sorry, force of habit." she said moving them away.

'You're beautiful.'

She blushes at the compliment. "Th-thank you."

'I have heard that humans mate by licking each others private parts first.'

"So how do we plan on doing that?"

'You lick my cock.'

She blushes as she gets on her knees. She grabbed it, but even then it was still exposed. She rubs it while licking the tip

She found the taste bitter, while addicting.

Mewtwo hummed as she tried licking everywhere she could reach. She even starts massaging his balls as she licks.

He groaned at the feeling of her tongue and hand.

She starts to take the tip in her mouth and bob a bit.

He hissed from the sudden change.

She starts to move a bit further as she sucks on it.

'You're, ah! Good at this.' he remarked lightly thrusting his hips.

She blushes from the compliment as she continues.

Mewtwo rested his hands on her head before he started thrusting faster into her mouth.

Samantha can feel the tip touch the back of her throat as a response to it. She tired relaxing, but gagged a little as the psychic type was going faster. She can't help but get a little wet because of this.

Mewtwo groaned as he felt his limit coming.

Samantha notices this and prepares herself for the moment.

He let out a cry before his semen shot into her mouth. He was so far in, she had no choice but to swallow it all.

She tried swallowing as much as she could before pulling off and gasping for air. A little drip onto the floor as she tries to recover.

'Sorry.'

"It's okay. Not your fault." She waited a moment to go on so she could swallow the cum she missed. After she finishes Samantha looks at Mewtwo. "Is there anything else you need?"

'I want to screw your pussy as they say.'

She blushes as she heard that thought. She laid on her back and shyly held her legs open. "Will this work out for you?"

'Yes.' he grinned.

He moved over and laid himself over her body. He rubbed his member against her lips.

She blushes and nods her head in readiness.

He pulled back before pushing in as they both moaned. Samantha for one moaned louder for how big he was.

'So big!' she moaned in her mind.

He places his hands on her arms as he thrusted in slowly.

'So tight.' he groaned.

Samantha moans through pleasure as she tightens whenever Mewtwo thrust in.

'Mating truly is great.' he sent through the link.

"It does." she said through moans.

'I can't stop.' he groaned.

Samantha tries to push back to each of his thrust as he goes forward.

Mewtwo lowers himself onto her and wrapped his arms around her body. She wrapped her own around his frame and moaned as his cock was going even faster. Her juices leaked around his length as she moans to him in pleasure.

'I'm gonna cum.'

"G-go right ahead." she said getting ready.

He grunted and buried himself in her pussy before cumming. She groans as she cums as well alongside him.

Both panted as he laid on top of her.

"Haa...Haa..." she pants as she tries to recover.

'You alright?'

"Y-yeah, just a little tired."

He gets up and allowed her to get her strength back. He used Psychic and handed her back her clothes.

She smiles as she gets dress again. "So are you all better?"

'Yes, very much.'

As she finishes dressing, she asked, "How often does your cycle come?"

'Oh about every week.'

"Every week?" she ask surprised at how often.

'Yes.'

"Whoa, seems rough for those who takes care of this." she said.

'Yes. So make sure you get plenty of rest.' he grinned.

Her face turns red as she realize they only have one at a time. Despite that she said. "Okay then."

'Oh, and wear something called 'lingerie'? I've heard humans rather enjoy it.'

Samantha blushes as she nods her head. "I'll remember that." As she turned to leave, she felt Mewtwo kiss her cheek before floating back to the tank.

Samantha shudders and turns on the field. She places her hand on her cheek. Her face was red.

"Maybe, I can enjoy this as well." she said as she leaves the laboratory, happy for the outcome.


	59. Enma (Infernape) and Goku (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Enma (Infernape) and Goku (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku would always remember the day he and his Grandfather saved a young Chimchar from falling over a Waterfall. It looked like she was an orphan so they took her in and Goku named her Enma. The two have been together for years, Battling evil and saving the world.

We now cut to the hut of a Teenage Goku and his Infernape partner. He and the Infernape were trading punches and kicks to prepare for the upcoming tournament.

"This is gonna be great Enma."

She nodded before blocking a punch and trying to knock him down with her tail. He grabbed it and flipped her over.

She let out a grunt while Goku grinned. "I win."

She nodded and sprung back up and saw the time on the clock. She pointed at the clock.

"Ah! We're gonna be late!" he cried out before dashing out the door. She ran off following him. They got there and signed up as soon as they could at the very last second.

"Alright, we made it just in time."

Enma nodded as Goku's friends Krillin and Yamcha walked over.

"Hey Goku!" Krillin walked over with his partner Happiny who was sitting on his head.

"We thought you weren't gonna make it." smiled Yamcha with his Purrloin, Puar.

"You didn't think I'd miss something like this, did ya?"That's when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Goku turned around.

There before him was a woman around his age with a blue Chinese dress and black hair in a ponytail.

Goku was at a lost for words. 'She looks familiar, but where have I seen her before?"= He thought.

Krillin and Yamcha were gaping at the woman while Enma crossed her arms while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you remember me Goku?"

"Do I know you?" he asked with a clueless expression.

"What? You don't remember me!?" The girl growled getting pretty ticked off.

"Should I?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She walked off hoping to pay him back later.

"Was it something I said?" he asked to Enma. She just shrugged her shoulders.

Soon Goku walked onto the ring with the odd woman being his opponent and glaring at him the whole time.

"What did I do?"

"If you wanna play dumb, then I'll make you remember!" she snapped taking a stance as the announcer got ready. Goku was still confused.

"Let the match begin!"

She charged forth with a kick to his head, but he blocked. "Seriously, what did I do!"

"Your promise!" she replied pulling her leg back before moving in with a fist towards his face.

"What promise?" He asked while dodging her fist.

"You promised to make me your bride!" she yelled at him.

"Wait what!?"

Everyone watching the fight were stunned to hear that.

"I never said I'd marry you."

"Yes you did!"

"I don't even know your name!" Goku retorted, still confused.

She clenched her teeth in anger. "You liar. Don't act like you don't remember me!"

"But I don't!" he protested while ducking from a kick.

"Liar!" She threw another kick which caused Goku to grab her leg.

"Look, I really don't remember you." he replied. "It might help if I knew your name."

"It's Chi-Chi!" She said as he let go of her leg.

"Wait, Chi-chi?" that's when Goku remembered the young girl he met years ago when he was a kid. "Oh you're that Chi-chi! Wait, I promised to marry you?"

"Yes! You said you'd make me your bride!"

"Wait, I thought a bride was some kind of food."

That made Yamcha and Krillin, their respective partners, and literally half the crowd fall down anime style.

"I can't believe you!"

"What?"

"Goku, over here." whispered Krillin.

Goku went over To his friend "Yeah?"

"A bride is a woman who's about to be married. And something that will ruin your life." replied Krillin in distress.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

This time Yamcha continued above Krillin. "He means a wife is the girl you're gonna spend the rest of your life with."

Goku was still confused. "Huh?"

"It means you and Chi-chi will start living together for the rest of your lives. It also means you can't get with any other girl." replied Krillin.

"Why would I do that?"

"You made a promise!" yelled Chi-Chi running and trying to hit Goku with a flying kick.

He dodged the kick. "Hey, settle down!"

"No!" she yelled back before her next punch was caught by Goku.

"Look Chi-Chi, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Please. If all you can do is dodge, than you probably can't land a blow on me." She threw another kick, only for Goku to grab her leg and throw her out of the Ring.

Goku was worried he threw her too hard and ran to the edge of the ring, but stayed in it. "Chi-Chi! Are you OK?"

"Yes archduke of Ferdinand, I'd love some Grilled cheese." she said in a daze.

"And Goku is the winner!" called out the announcer as the crowd cheered.

Later that night at Goku's Hut.

"I don't get what she was going on about. I really thought a bride was some kind of food!"

"You can be real hopeless sometimes."

"Happ happiny!"

"What?" Goku replied in confusion while his friends sighed.

After the victory party was over, everyone left.

Goku was still confused on what Chi-Chi meant while Enma was thinking to herself.

'Goku, you're never gonna get a mate by being a simple minded hopeless Man-child.'

The Infernape though didn't enjoy seeing Chi-Chi and thought she would make a poor mate.

'Maybe I..no he wouldn't accept me. I mean, if he knew what love was he wouldn't-wait, I'm a genius! I'll teach him what love is." Enma grinned and turned towards Goku.

He noticed that she was looking at him. "Oh hey Enma, what's up?"

She made different hand signs as he learned to tell what she was saying thanks to them.

"You want to show me something?"

She nodded and gestured for him to get naked.

He stripped off his clothes.

Enma took a moment to stare and drooled at seeing his naked body, which never got old in her opinion when they had bathes together.

"Now what?"

She tried telling him that hugging is the first step.

He went over to hug her. "Hugs are nice."

'Yes they are.' she thought feeling his firm chest and strong arms and felt their warmth.

"So what's next?"

This time she reached her hand down and rubbed it against Goku's more than impressive length.

Goku let out a moan. "W-W-What're you doing?"

Enma just grinned while licking his cheek as she felt his cock slowly get hard.

Goku blushed at the licking. "Enma, you're being kinda weird." But even Goku had to admit what she was doing with her hand felt great.

She continued to stroke even faster until Goku felt pressure being built up. "Enma, something's happening."

Hearing that, Enma gripped the shaft harder and went faster.

Goku released onto her hand. "Sorry about that."

Enma shook her head and brought her hand up before licking it of the sperm.

"Hey Enma. what was with that thing you did with your hand?"

She moved her hands around saying it was a handjob.

"Hand job? Didn't know hands had to pay bills."

Enma sighed and asked if he wanted to know more good things that felt good.

"Sure."

This time she got on her knees and noticed his cock was still hard. She licked her lips.

"Uhh Enma, what's going on?"

Instead of replying, she moved her mouth forward and over his cock. Goku felt a wave of pleasure sweep over him.

'Woah! What's this feeling?' he wondered as Enma moved her head up and down on the tip. He had no idea what she was doing, but he liked it.

Enma marveled at the salty taste while she started sliding her mouth over more of his cock.

"Enma, this feels great."

Goku groaned as he started feeling something wet move around his dick. He realized that she was using her tongue.

Enma kept bobbing her head while Goku placed his hands on her head. That's when he felt his limit reach.

He groaned as the same feeling from before came as his dick started twitching in Enma's mouth. "Enma, it's happening again!"

She held her head there as his sperm filled her mouth. She grinned as she swallowed his load.

Goku panted from his second orgasm. "Wow, that was amazing."

'And tasty.' thought Enma.

"What's next Enma?"

This time she laid on her back and held her legs open.

He noticed a wet slit "Now what?"

She pointed to his erect cock and then her slit.

"You want me to stick it in?"

She nodded while urging him forward with her tail.

He stuck the tip in. He noticed her folds were warm and saw her nod. He stuck his whole length in.

Both groaned at the warm feeling that coursed through both of them.

He stopped when he saw blood leak out. "Enma, I didn't mean to hurt you."

She shook her head and gestured for him to move back and forth.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head.

Goku started to thrust into her. He grunted from the tight feeling of her snatch and the warmth that surrounded his cock.

"Enma, this feels so much better than when you were using your mouth."

She grinned at hearing that, but moaned when she felt Goku press his hands onto her breasts.

"I can't believe we didn't do this sooner!"

'Well if you knew what sex was, we could have done this years ago.' she thought before moaning as Goku eagerly squeezed her breasts while going even faster.

"Ahhh Enma! It's about to happen again!"

She moaned and held him close with her legs before sitting up so she could press her lips against his.

Goku could feel his limit reach and released his seed inside of her.

Both moaned as Enma felt his hot sperm coat her inner walls.

Goku collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

'Wow. Strongest man in the world and he passes out from sex.' she thought with a sigh.

(15 years later)

Enma had just given birth to their new son. He looked similar to Goku, but had an orange tail similar to Enma's and had similar colored hair.

"Hmm, we still need to name him. Ooh how about we call you Clark!" Goku said holding up his son "Hey Clark." he didn't seem to notice the tick mark growing on Enma's head.

She tapped Goku on the shoulder to get his attention and made hand gestures that Clark wouldn't work.

"Oh then what should we name him?" She pointed to a picture of Goku's late grandfather. "Gohan?"

She nodded.

Perfect." Goku smiled at his son. "Gohan it is."


	60. Sheila (Braixen) and Shigure (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Sheila (Braixen) and Shigure (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep within the forests of the Kalos region we see a ranch. On this ranch we see a large pond with a figure standing next to it.

He was a male with snow white hair and muscle tone who looked to be in his early 20s. His hair was stylized in a ponytail and had a decent athletic frame.

This is Shigure and he was training his newly caught Milotic. She was a shiny one that he was getting ready for the next upcoming contest.

However, someone didn't share in his enthusiasm.

A little bit a ways was a Braixen with her arms crossed. She was scowling at the Milotic. "I was here first so why does she get attention!?"

This was Sheila, the man Shigure's first pokemon. He and she had always been close, but that changed when he caught the shiny Milotic.

"He's always spending time with her, it's not fair!" She gritted her teeth as the Milotic did several flips due to Shigure's teaching.

Milotic nuzzled Shigure when she noticed Sheila. She waved at her, unaware of the animosity the fire type had towards her.

'Oh so now she's taunting me? I should go over there and turn her into a fillet!' growled Sheila in her head. She was about to go turn her into a fillet when Shigure approached her.

"Hey Sheila? Wanna do some training?"

She nodded her head and stuck her tongue out at Milotic who just tilted her head in confusion.

"Great! Cause I had this great idea the two of you could do." smiled Shigure turning to the Milotic. Milotic went over.

Sheila lost her smile and growled while clenching her paws.

"I want you two to have a mock battle."

'Oh, it won't be mock to me.' Sheila thought.

They got into position. Sheila wasted no time and ran at the Milotic.

Milotic used an Ice Beam and fired it at her.

Sheila dodged before sending out a Fire Blast.

Milotic tried dodging, but it hit her tail. She gritted her teeth in pain while Sheila followed it up with a Psywave.

Milotic formed protect. The attacked bounced off while Sheila sent out a Flamethrower.

Milotic tried to counter with Ice Beam, but the attack made contact with her face. She pulled back with a cry while Sheila didn't stop and charged.

"Sheila stop!" Shigure ran in and grabbed Sheila who was struggling to keep attacking the Milotic. "Sheila stop it, you'll kill her!"

"Well that's fine with me!" she growled.

She managed to get out of his grip and continued to attack her.

Shigure brought her pokeball out and managed to return Sheila back inside before attacking the Milotic.

"Let's get you inside Milotic."He returned her and started heading to the pokemon center.

After he got back, he released Sheila to talk to her.

"Alright Sheila, what was with you? Why'd you go nuts?"

She didn't respond, she just crossed her arms and turned away.

"You're not leaving until I get an answer."

She growled at him.

"Just tell me."

She spit a small fire ball at his feet and walked off.

"That's it!" Shigure stomped over and made her face him. "I want an answer, NOW!"

"IT'S BECAUSE EVER SINCE SHE GOT HERE YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME!"

Shigure reeled back as he saw Sheila with tears in her eyes. "Sheila?"

"All you do is spend time with her and not me! I thought we were a team!"

"We are a team."

"Yeah right. You probably prefer her over me." she scoffed.

"No, that's not true."

"Prove it."

He kissed her, causing her eyes to widen.

He pulled back and cupped her face with a smile. "That enough proof?"

"No." she replied with a huff and red cheeks.

"Then how else can I convince you?"

"Treat me like I'm your girlfriend."

"What!?"

"If you can't, then I'll leave you with your oh so special Milotic."

"Wait! Fine, I'll do it." He sighed and crouched down before pulling her into a hug.

"Better, but I still need more proof."

"How about this?" this time he pressed his lips against her muzzle while rubbing her back.

"Much better." This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her tongue into his mouth.

They moaned into the Kiss. All the while she brought one paw down to his pants. She rubbed his growing bulge.

"You like this." she purred.

"Kinda."

She pulled the zipper down before fishing for his cock. She lightly stroked it, loving the moans.

"Sheila, are you sure about this?" he got out.

"I am."

Then she grabbed it with both hands before moving them up and down. "You're cock is big and looks delicious." she said while licking her lips.

He blushed before hissing as she took a light lick of the tip.

She started to lightly suck the tip.

He groaned and lightly panted feeling her wet tongue.

She started to deepthroat him.

"Fuck!" he groaned. He felt his dick twitch. "Sheila, I'm cumming!" he groaned.

He came in her mouth as he filled her entire mouth. She gagged a little and had to pull back as the rest of it covered her face.

"Oops, sorry."

She tried wiping up any sperm she missed and licked it from her paws. She gave smirk and got on all fours.

"Alright, let's see how you fuck me." she let out in a husky tone.

Shigure blushed as he saw her pull back her ass cheeks. "What's wrong? My ass not good enough?" she frowned looking at the ground in sadness.

"Not really."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

He rubbed the tip up to her ass.

"I might not control myself he got out before pushing forward.

"Just do it!"

He grunted and held her hips before sheathing over half his cock in her ass.

She let out a deep moan.

"Fuck you're tight." He started to thrust into her.

She groaned and gripped the ground as she felt his cock push in and out of her ass. "Go faster."

"As you wish." he held onto her ass before he started going faster.

She yelped as he smacked her ass.

"Damn. I think you just got tighter." he grinned.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Oh really?" Shigure reached under her and started rubbing against her wet snatch.

"No! Don't put it in!" She moaned out.

"It looks like you love taking it up the ass." he taunted showing her his drenched fingers from her snatch.

"That might be true."

She moaned louder when she felt him thrust up against her walls and stuck his fingers in her mouth. She tasted her juices. They were bitter, but the feeling of her ass being pounded urged her to lick his fingers clean.

He felt his dick twitch. "I'm gonna cum." he warned.

"DO IT!"

He buried himself in her ass before his dick exploded and started filling her ass. They both fell on the floor panting.

"I'm sorry I got so jealous."

"No, I'm sorry for not seeing how much I was ignoring you." he apologized hugging her close.

"It's OK."

They shared one more kiss before snuggling together on the spot.

"You still have to apologize to Milotic."

"I know I know."


	61. Mora (Banette) and Jim (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Mora (Banette) and Jim (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A middle aged man was sitting in the chair in his home as the sun was setting. He was dreading the night before he stood up and walked to his room to sleep.

He was of average built, changing into his pajama clothes as he attempts to try to get some sleep today. He crawled under the sheets and closed his eyes. Just when his body was relaxing, he heard something clinging.

"Oh man." he groaned. He tries to ignore it and go back to sleep. But just like the past week, it keeps going.

Unable to take it anymore, he decides to get up and investigate what's going on.

He walked to where the sound was coming from. He reaches the kitchen where he felt the noise was located. His pots and pans were bouncing up and down, just like before.

"Where are you, why are you bothering me?! Show yourself!" he yells out to whatever is doing this.

The pots and pans stopped and all went quiet. He looks around to see if anyone was going to appear.

That's when he heard giggling. He shudders a bit as he looks around trying to find the source.

"Hello?" He calls out hoping for a response from anything.

Then in front of him, a figure starts to appear. He stayed on the spot and saw it was a Banette.

"A Banette? You were haunting my house?" he asked shocked. She nodded with a smile. "Why were you doing all that?" he asked the ghost type.

That made her lose her smile and look away. The man looks confused at the sudden change in personality.

"You alright?"

The ghost type then starts to move towards him slowly.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

The Banette responded by wrapping her ghost arms around his back.

He looked at her in confusion. "What is this?" he asked confused.

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Wait, do you... like me?" he asked her.

She slowly nodded her head.

He couldn't help but blush at the answer as she holds him. "Wow. Is that why you been causing such a commotion at night?" he asked her.

She nodded.

He chuckled a bit. "You didn't have to do something like that to get my attention."

She looked at him in confusion.

"I'm flattered, but you could've been more direct about it."

She nodded in her head in agreement. He places his arms around her form in response. She blushed a little.

He carries her to his room so they can rest together. As he sat on his bed, the ghost type separated from his hold.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She lowers herself to his lower body.

He watched her as she rested on his groin. He looked confused at first, but then she started to undo his jeans. "H-Hey! What are you doing?" he asked with a blush.

She lowers his boxers and look at the flaccid member.

"Woah there! Don't you think this is going a little fast!?"

She looks at him with a smile and shakes her head. She stares at him with pleading eyes.

"But we just met." he replied.

The Banette made a soft whine to him as she nuzzles his thigh.

"Aw come on." he pleaded, finding it hard to dismiss her whine.

She kept her look up as she feels him loosing up.

"Fine." he sighed.

Banette smiles as she nuzzles the length with her head at the response. It slowly got hard as she started rubbing it with her hands.

The man groans as he was brought to full erection.

The Banette was happy as her mouth unzipped open. The man shivers as the spectral tongue moves out of her mouth. It moved against his dickand he was stunned at the odd, but good sensation.

The ghost type smiles at the reaction and wrapped her tongue around the length.

He hissed as she used her hands to caress his balls while she licked his length. He places his hands on her head as he rubs it softly.

That's when she started sliding her mouth on it.

He shivers at the next action. His face was red at the scene as he looks on. But he smiles afterwards and moans as the Banette was making sucking sounds.

"Fuck!"

Banette bobs her head back and forth so he can get pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Hearing this, she starts to move faster up and down.

He grunted before cumming.

Her mouth leaks a bit from the amount entering her mouth.

She licked it up with her spectral tongue while the man watched.

He blushes a bit as he picks her up and brings her to a hug. She snuggled to his chest with a sigh.

"I need a name for you..." he paused as he thinks of one. "How about Chrome?"

She shook her head.

"How about Mora?"

She nodded yes.

"My name is Jim. Nice to meet you."

She smiled.

He places her on the other side of the bed as he goes to sleep. "Good night, Mora."

She nuzzle her head in his chest as the two of them head off to sleep.


	62. Soren (Rapidash) and Farm Hand (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Soren (Rapidash) and Farm Hand (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was out and the heat was out of hand as a family of farmers were working out on the family farm.

One particular farmer was near the stables. It was a young women with long blond hair wearing a straw hat, plaid shirt, jean shorts with work boots.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead as she had been setting up hay for the pokemon. The stables consist of a number of horse pokemon in their pens.

The girl was glad since that was the last chore on her list.

She placed the hay in the pen of a Rapidash. "Eat up." she smiled.

The fire horse whinnied and started eating the offered hay.

She pets the mane of the Rapidash, it's safe if the pokemon trust you. He rubbed his head against her hand when her dad walked over.

"Hello dad, just feeding the horses." she said to him.

"Well be careful, today they start going in heat."

"Heat... got it." she said to him.

She goes back to cleaning and feeding the horses. All the while watching the Rapidash walk over near a female Ponyta.

"What's going on?" she asked herself. That's when she saw the Rapidash mount the other fire type and had his cock standing out.

Her cheeks flush red as she witnessed the scene unfold in front of her. She wanted to turn away, but was transfixed as the Rapidash pushed his dick inside the Ponyta.

The smaller fire type whinnies in pleasure as the length slides into her.

The Rapidash moved back and forth in her vagina.

Ponyta was panting hot breaths as her body produces sweat.

She was wondering whether to intervene or let it happen. "Well dad did say it was mating season..."

"So I should stop them..?" she questions herself. Before she could move, she saw the Ponyta cry out as the Rapidash came in her.

'Uh oh.' she thought as she was too late to do anything.

The Rapidash pulled out and the girl saw the extra sperm seep out of the Ponyta. She blushes at the amount it received and went to clean up Ponyta.

She let out what sounded like a happy cry as the Rapidash walked back to the stables.

She cleaned up the mess the two made as she lead the Ponyta to her stable. All the while thinking about what she saw.

"That was... impressively erotic." she said blushing. That's when she noticed her thighs rubbing together.

"Huh? she said as she places her hands on her thighs in an effort to stop them. She also noticed a slight wet spot over her groin. "I... wet myself?" she asked in confusion.

She walked into the stable and sat down before taking her overalls off. She feels her panties and felt the wetness and sighed, "That would be a yes."

She redressed and walked past the Rapidash who she shared a glance with.

She finishes feeding all the pokemon in the stables and prepares to leave. But she stopped and shared another look with the Rapidash. The fire type was watching her in interest.

"You know, it must be tired screwing the kind of pokemon, right?" she asked walking over and leaning on the gate to his pen.

The Rapidash was looking at her with curiosity.

"Doing it over and over each time. Don't you ever wish you could try it with something else?" she asked, inwardly confused why she would be bringing this up. She takes off her shorts as she thought. 'What is this? why am I disrobing myself?'

The Rapidash watched her and soaked in her form as started taking off the rest of her clothing.

Soon she was bare to the Rapidash, showing her body to it.

"So, why don't you try me out?" Her body was shivering as she finishes her words.

The Rapidash snorted and pawed at the gate to get out.

"Tee hee, sorry." she goes and undos the gate.

He trotted up and nuzzled her cheek before licking it.

She closes the pin when he got out and leaned on it again. "Why not try and ride me?" she purred.

The Rapidash finds the scene rather enticing to his eye. She gave her ass a shake. He approaches her and starts to lick her folds to taste.

"Ah!" she gasped feeling the large tongue against her folds.

He finds the pussy sweet as he starts to lick more of it.

She held onto the pen's gate as his tongue flew across her spot.

She shivers at the feeling as she starts to grind against the horse's mouth. "Come on, go faster." she begged.

Rapidash heard her and complied, pushing his tongue past her folds and going deep.

"Ah!" she moaned feeling her legs go wobbly. Her pussy was dripping of her juices and saliva as the pleasure takes over. "S-stop." she got out.

The Rapidash looks at her in confusion as he backs away.

"Fuck me with your cock." she panted reaching back and spreading her folds.

He grunted at the request, smiling it the words.

She held onto the gate as he carefully mounted her and felt the tip of his massive cock touch her folds.

The Rapidash prepares himself, then starts to push forward to her.

She bit her lip as the massive cock was fitting snuggly inside her pusssy. She moans out loudly as he keeps entering her.

'It's gonna break me!' her mind screamed.

The Rapidash senses her fear and concern, so he slows down and pushes away.

"No! Keep going!"

He whines a bit in concern, not wanting to push her.

"Now!" she growled in lust.

With that, he thrusted into her pussy once again.

She let out a silent scream from how her pussy was stretched out.

The Rapidash went to her neck and nipped it gently to comfort her.

She smiled and turned her head before opening her mouth and moving her tongue against his.

He grunts as he moves in and out of her snug pussy. All the while she cried out with each thrust as it made her mind go crazy.

His body temperature causes her body to sweat from the increased heat. "So hot!" she moaned out.

Rapidash starts to go faster and harder into her. All the while both groaning.

With one final thrust, the Rapidash whinnys loud as he cums.

The girl moaned out loud as her stomach bloated from the amount of sperm filling her up.

He finishes releasing as he moves off her with shaking legs.

She fell on her knees and had a glazed expression in her eyes as her pussy gushed out the extra sperm.

Rapidash went to her side and nuzzled her head, showing care for her.

"So...how...was it?" she panted out rubbing his head.

He whinny in joy in response to her question.

She got up on shaky legs as she tries to pick up her clothes. But her numb pussy made her stay on the ground. "Ouch!" she said feeling the soreness now.

The Rapidash leaned down and rubbed his cheek with hers.

She smiles as she looks at the horse who was looking at her. She starts to get sleepy from him sharing his warmth. She smiles as she laid her head down on his side. "Night, Soren."


	63. Kyoko(Gothitelle), Kiami(Gothitelle)Alex

The life of PokeSexuals

Kyoko (Gothitelle), Kiami, Gothitelle, and Alexander (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The crowd was cheering at the young man in a snazzy suit between two Gothitelles. He wore a white tuxedo with matching pants. Under the suit was a blue shirt that matched his slicked back brown hair.

"Let's give it up to our winners: Alexander, Kyoko, and Kiami." the Announcer said.

The crowd cheered as all three took a bow.

Alexander took a look at the ribbon he was awarded in joy. "Way to go girls." he thanked the two psychic types and patted their heads while leaving the contest."

The two smiles at their trainer, but stared lightning at the corners at each other.

He turned and kept walking with the two pokemon trying to keep up while purposely bumping into each other. While they don't know it, he knows what's going on.

'Back off.' came Kyoko's voice to her twin.

'I think you should back off.' Kiami fired back.

'It was my moves that won the contest, so I get to sleep beside him.'

'Please, it was my charm that got the audience clapping, so I sleep beside him!' she told her twin.

Both butted heads while flames could be seen in their eyes.

Alexander sighs as he passes by a electronic store and had a idea. "Girls, wait right here." he told them before going inside.

The two stopped as they stare at him entering the store.

Alex enters the store and meets the clerk.

"What can I do for your today?"

"Well I have a 'friend' whose pokemon are acting up with each other. I want to help my 'friend' find out what's going on." he explained secretly

"Ah, a translator. Luckily a new batch just came in."The clerk reaches down and brings out the box containing translators. "Here. Hope it helps your friend."

Alexander purchased two and walked outside to see the twins close to using their moves on each other.

"Hey! HEY! Hey you two, no fighting!" he places his hands on them to hold them back. Both turned to him as he held up two collars. "I got you two something. For your hard work."

Both smiled and looked at him with joy as he fastened them around their necks.

With that, he said, "Okay let's go home." he said switching on the translators as his back was turned.

"That's so sweet of him." smiled Kiami.

"He's so caring." Kyoko responded.

"Don't get any ideas." growled Kiami.

"I'm the older twin. I belong to him." Kyoko fired back to her twin.

"Please, he obviously likes me better."

"Oh yeah, let's see about it tonight?" she challenged.

"You're on."

What they didn't realize is that Alex was able to understand what they said.

'Oh boy. I gotta think of something to get out of this." he thought as they walk on.

Eventually they reached their camp with both twins shoving the other.

He sighs as he places his pack down. "Girls, I'm gonna go to bed early, alright?"

'Oh okay.' they said as he headed off.

After he went in, both started butting heads again.

He can hear them fighting again, but has no idea what to do without resorting to that. So he locked the door of his cabin.

"I'm sleeping beside him!"

"I'm the one who will be sleeping with him!" Kyoko said.

"I am!"

"Well we'll just have to keep to our plan."

"Sounds good to me."

Alex sighs as he gets into bed and starts to relax. But then he heard the door open.

Alex looks to see Kiami and Kyoko at the door. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, even though he already knew.

"Well you see, we both care about you." Kyoko started.

"Go on."

"And we want to know which one of us you like. So we'll be going one at the time to see which one was better." Both climbed onto the bed.

Alex blushed at the situation. "So do who you want to go first?" they ask him.

"Me!" they both chimed at the same time.

Alex feels like he'll get it willingly or not, so he points to Kyoko.

"Yes!"

Kiami slumps down, not able to go first, but nods her head.

Kyoko wasted no time and tackled Alexander.

He grunted as he hits his back as the Gothitelle was over him.

She climbed on his chest and pressed her lips against his.

Alex blushes as he starts to kiss her back, wrapping his arms around her back.

She was jumping for joy and couldn't help but rub his chest.

He giggles a bit from the tickling feeling from her hands. He pulled her closer and felt her push her tongue inside his mouth. Alex blushes at the new sensation as it wrap around his tongue.

He trailed his hands down her side and to her legs. It moves to her rear and he gives them a soft squeeze.

She broke the kiss and moaned at the touch.

Alex smiled as he continues, moving slightly closer to her feminine folds. He raised her dress up and used two fingers to spread them.

Kyoko shivers at the touch as her body quivers.

"Wow, someone's quite smooth down here." he teased.

She blushes as she nods shyly to him.

He rubs her folds softly to pleasure her.

She shivered at his touch.

Alex starts to feel wetness around his hands as he does so. "Nice and wet." he grinned.

With this, he adjusted his position so his shaft was lined up with her pussy. "Ready?"

Kyoko smiles as she nods her head.

He moved her down and groaned at feeling the tip push in.

She groans as well as his cock spreads her pussy open.

"Snug." he grunted as he kept moving her down.

She sighs as she relaxes and let him move her lower.

Soon he managed to get his whole length inside her.

Kyoko had tears of joy in her eyes as she moans in bliss as she lowers her upper body onto him.

He held her hips before moving her up and then bringing her back down.

She moans softly and sweetly as he does this. "It's so deep inside me."

"And you're so tight."

The two continued on as Kiami looks at the scene with a blush. Her thighs rubbing together.

Needing something to do, she brought her hand to between her folds. She tried to keep her voice down while watching as her twin moved up and down his cock.

He started to move her up and down faster and harder as they moan a bit louder.

"So big!" she moaned. She shudders as she feels her limit close.

"You just keep getting tighter." he grunted.

"I know that." she said in a higher pitch at the end.

"Inside or out?"

"I don't mind either way. Your choice."

Alex groaned before he started cumming inside her.

Kyoko moans out as she moves to Alex and kisses him. He gladly returned it while rubbing her back.

They kept up for a few moments before separating.

She stood up with some of his sperm dripping from her snatch. She turns to Kiami. "All right, you're up now sis."

Said girl eagerly jumped on Alex's groin.

"Ah! Easy now." he said wincing a bit in pain.

"Sorry."

He smiles as he say, "It's okay, so what are you up for?"

"This time, you can fuck my ass." she purred showing her ass to him.

Alex smiles as he climbs over her back, rubbing her cock to her entrance.

She bit her lip as he started moving in.

He groaned as his cock starts to slide into her ass.

Kiami moaned a little as half his cock slid in.

"You wanted this, and you're going to get it." he said as he licks her neck.

She shuddered while feeling him push in even further.

Soon he was all the way in as they both moan out in pleasure. "So tight." he hissed.

"And you're so thick." Kiami moans out.

He moves back a bit before pushing in again.

She let out a moan at feeling it stretch out her ass.

Kiami pushes back to his thrust as Kyoko watches on.

Soon Alex started moving faster.

He places his hands on her breasts and squeezed them a bit. "So how's it feel Kiami?" Kyoko ask teasingly.

"So good!" she moaned. She cries out louder as he pinches her nipples as he goes harder.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Inside, cum inside me."

Alex groaned as he buried himself in her ass and started cumming.

She moaned as she feels his warm seed flow into her as she moans out and climaxed as well.

Both panted as Alex laid on the bed with the Gothitelle beside him.

Kyoko comes and lay down at the other side of Alex. "So, who was better?"

"Um.." he started as he thinks.

"It's me!"

"No it's me!"

"Me!"

"I... I can't decide." he said.

Both glared at the other twin.

"Both of you two are amazing. I never felt anything like it before." he explained before another fight broke out.

"Really?" they asked.

"Yes I mean it. I would love to do this again, but there's something I want from both of you." he said.

"What's that?"

"I want you two to stop with all this fighting each other for my attention." he tells them.

Both looked at the other before reluctantly nodding.

Alex hugs around them both and brought them close. "Don't worry, it'll be great for the both of us."

The two smiles as they look at each other. "Hey, I'm sorry for the insults and the fights."

"Same here."

Alex smiles as he listens to them.

"But just for the record, my ass was better."

"Maybe, but my pussy was tighter." she said with the smile.

"No, my ass was."

"I said my pussy was, not my ass." Kyoko said.

"Well clearly he came sooner because my ass was much tighter."

He came a lot in my pussy, because it was squeezing around it."

Both butted heads while Alex groaned.

'This is gonna be harder than I thought...' he sighs as he just went to sleep.


	64. Shasta (Shiny Celebi) and Aiden

The life of PokeSexuals

Shasta (Shiny Celebi) and Aiden

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The town was busy with commotion as a youth was walking around trying to get information. He had short red hair with a matching shirt and black pants with a green backpack.

He came to a news reporter thinking he might know something about a specific pokemon. "Hey, I need some info."

The reporter stopped and looked at the youth. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Celebi."

"A Celebi?" he asked again making sure.

"Yes, I heard there was one around here."

"Well I heard of a unfamiliar pokemon inhabiting the forest at times, but I don't know the pattern.

The male sighed. "Well thank you for the info."

The man pointed towards the direction of the forest. The youth thanked him and headed off to the forest.

"Man, what a drag."

He reaches the forest and goes through the entrance. Keeping an eye out for anything.

"This whole trip better not be for nothing." he muttered.

As he looks at the map, a pair of lavender eyes watch the human from the distance. The Celebi cocked her head as the human wandered around the foliage.

She saw him enter the forest and was intrigued at the fact someone's entering this forest looking for something. She believes it is her, but she didn't expect someone young. She floated down to get a closer look.

The human was looking around for the Celebi as she also awes at the beauty of the forest. "This place is lovely. Nice to come back to relax.." he said as he looks.

Celebi heard him and smiled. 'I have to meet this human.' she thought as she follows him.

Said human decided to rest and laid against a tree. Though he felt a bit parched, then he noticed a lake nearby, so he headed there for a drink.

All the while the Celebi watched him.

He kneels down to cup the water in his hands and starts to drink it, enjoying the cool taste. He opened his eyes and spotted something beside him. The water stopped rippling enough to distinguish the appearance of a pink Celebi.

His eyes widened as he turned his head. But sees that nothing's at his shoulder. "I thought I saw something... must've been my imagination." he shrugged it off.

The Celebi giggled at escaping the male's sights.

"Huh?" he thought he heard laughter and turned to the right, but nothing again. "I'm losing my mind."

He looks back just incase and again saw nothing. "Yeah it's just me in the forest." he turns his head forward. His eyes fixed on the pink Celebi in front of him. 'Actually I'm right here.' she said with a genuine smile.

"Gah!" He fell on his bum at the surprise of the pokemon in front of him "Are you..."

'A Celebi? Yes.'

He was smiling in joy at the thought of finally seeing one, but is kinda confused at how they're communicating.

"How can I hear you?"

"I'm part Psychic. I can communicate with people telepathically." she explain.

'Figures. But I can't believe it. I found Celebi!' he said in joy.

'Yup.'

'I'm here because I want you to join me.' he tells her his reason for looking for him.

'Really?'

'Yeah!

That made her smile. 'Well you gotta prove yourself first.' she said.

'How?'

'You gotta find me first. Then the next part will continue.' she said before disappearing.

"Great." he he came this far, he's not turning back now. "Better start going."

He headed off on the path he saw, making sure to keep a good look out for the Celebi.

Said pokemon watched him from above. She smiles as she watches on from her spot as he looks around. 'Time to play.'

He was about to move on, but couldn't help but feel like he's being watched. "I know she's testing me."

He looks around to see if anything sticks out of place. Other than the occasional breeze, all was normal.

"Guess I'll keep going for now." he said as he starts walking.

Celebi moved a bit, but accidentally breaks a twig.

"Ah ha!"

Celebi looks away embarrassed, but move downward to his level.

"You need to work on that."

Celebi giggles. 'So it seems that way.'

"So I guess this means I win."

'Yeah. but now it's phase 2 of the test!'

"Phase 2?"

Celebi moves to him and hugs him close to her.

He looked at her in confusion before hugging back. But then his confusion increases as she moved to his face and kisses him.

He stared at her in confusion as she pulled back. 'You see, I want to know how much you care about pokemon, and you said you came here for me. So I have a good idea of how you can show it.'

'How?'

She smiles as she teleports them to a flowery field.

'Why are we here?'

'I figured it'll be the best place for privacy.' she said. While difficult, he noticed that she was blushing on her face.

'You're blushing.'

'Well I plan on mating with you.' she tells him.

'What?!'

'Well I saw you enter here and I was listening. I heard you appreciating the look of the forest, and I notice your kindness. Plus you're handsome as well.' she explain.

'And you want us to bang?'

'Well this also will show that you care about a pokemon really much.' she said to him. 'I mean, don't you think I'm cute?' she asked him, looking away.

'Well why wouldn't I?'

'I know I'm asking a lot, but are you okay with the idea?' she ask looking at him hopefully.

"Well, I've never really done it with a pokemon before."

"Same for me." she said as she looks at him. "We can go slow at first."

"Sounds good to me." he grinned pulling her to his chest.

Celebi blushes so hard that it's now clearly visible to the trainer's face.

"Aw how cute... you're shy." he said rubbing her cheek.

That made her blush even more.

"So is there anything you liked to try?" she asked him.

"Oral to start off."

Celebi moves back a bit as he starts to zip his zipper down.

She stared and saw his cock flop out. She blushes as she moves a bit to place her hands on it. It felt warm.

She then stuck her tongue out and took a quick lick to try it out.

The man hissed as he started getting hard.

Celebi was actually impress by the youth's length and started licking more.

He groaned.

She smiles as she licks on looking at his face in the process. He was enjoying it. She moves her mouth till it was at the tip and took it in.

"Woah!"

She blushes a bit before moving her head forward.

He gasped at feeling her hot mouth.

She licks her tongue all over his length as his hands envelope around her head.

"Keep going!"

She starts to continue licking as much as she can as the trainer starts to pump her head slowly.

"So hot!"

She can feel her body heating up as she does this. Her face still blushing from the action.

"I'm cumming!"

She shudders as her mouth fills with his seed, her cheeks bloated a bit. She pulled back and tried swallowing it all. The taste was bitter, but good as she shudders.

"Woah." he got out.

She rubbed her lips with her hands as she cleaned all the cum off. "Glad you enjoyed it." she smiles.

"I'd like to try something else." he grinned.

"Oh, what is it?" she asked him.

"Lets see your pussy."

Her face blushes as she moves her body so she's on the ground on her back. She spread her legs with her slit in sight. She was trembling in nervousness as he sits down so he's closer to her.

"You sure?"

She smiles at his concern. "Yes, please take me."

"Alright." Soon he started to push past her folds.

She bit her lip to the size difference.

He made sure to be as gentle as possible as he enters her. "So tight!" he hissed.

Celebi cries out in pain and pleasure as she shivers as half his length is inside.

"Want me to stop?"

She shakes her head, "No, I'm okay. You can go."

He held her there and kept going.

Celebi moans out as the pain turns to pleasure as he holds her.

The youth picks up the Celebi as he starts to lift her up and down his shaft. Both groaning at the snug fit.

He keep going for a bit, then stop as she was at the tip. He bends down and kisses her on the lips, slipping his tongue on the lips.

She moaned and tried pushing against his much bigger his was stronger as he entering her mouth. Twirling his tongue in her mouth as the Celebi moans from the feeling.

"I'm gonna cum!" With that, he starts pushing her up and down faster and harder. Soon he groaned as he started cumming inside her.

Celebi moans out as she climax as well, her juices mixing with his seed. Both panting from the orgasms.

"You were amazing!" she said looking tired.

"You...too..." he panted.

The two smile as he asked. "So, was I able to prove that I care about pokemon?"

"Yup."

He smiles, "I guess introductions are in order. I'm Aiden."

"Well you already know who I am."

"Would you like a nickname for yourself?"

"Any ideas?"

"How about Shasta? It's a beautiful name."

"I like it."

"All right Shasta. We're in this together now." he said as he embraces her. She smiled and hugged him back. Aiden stands up and unzips his pants, then head off out of the forest.


	65. Jynx (Female) and Jeremy

The life of PokeSexuals

Jynx and Jeremy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A male teenager was laying on his bed reading a magazine. "Oh man, I've been waiting Weeks for this issue!"

He had dark blue eyes with brown hair, and wore khaki shorts, an orange collared shirt and sandals. This was Jeremy.

"This is gonna be great." he grinned opening the book and staring at a picture of a woman in a blue bikini. He always enjoyed the monthly swimsuit magazines.

That's when he saw his door slam open and a familiar face rushed towards him. It was his Partner Jynx.

"Jynx!" she cried out jumping towards him with her arms out and her lips puckered.

"Ahh Jynx stop!" Jeremy dropped the magazine and used both hands to keep his partner away while she kept trying to bring her lips towards him. "Come on Jynx Stop!" He laughed.

She didn't and kept it up before Jeremy pulled the blanket in front of her and took the chance to bolt out the door.

"She'll never find me now." Jeremy managed to hide in a bush outside his house.

Jynx came out looking for him. She looked around while Jeremy shook his head at her obsession to kiss him. Something that had been around since she was little.

(Flashback)

He was walking around the Lake near his House when he saw a Smoochum Crying. "Hey, what's wrong little fella?" he ran over and crouched down next to the pokemon.

She lifted up her Foot and showed that she had a Thorn.

"Oh, is that all? I can take care of that." Jeremy gently held her foot and grabbed the thorn with his other hand before carefully pulling it out.

She wiggled her Foot and danced around happily.

"See? All better." he smiled.

She hugged his Leg.

He leaned down and rubbed the top of her head. He left to go, but saw she was following. "Go on, you're alright so you can go back home." he replied before walking again.

She jumped on his shoulders.

"Hey! Come on, get off." he spoke pointing to the ground.

She nuzzles into his neck.

Jeremy groaned and tried lifting her up and off his neck. He sighed when he realized that she wasn't going to budge. "Guess you won't let go, huh?" he asked.

She nodded.

Jeremy sighed. "Fine, you can come with."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

He blushes.

(Flashback End)

"Man those were the Days."

After a few years, she finally evolved into a Jynx. And she was even more hectic.

He let her kiss his cheek when she was a Smoochum, but now she was always trying to kiss him on the lips whenever he least expected it.

Oh, and Speaking of Least expect it.

"Jynx!" she cried out and ran towards the bush as she could see the top of his head.

"Ahh! Come On!" Jeremy stood up and ran from her.

Jynx fired off an Ice beam, freezing him In place.

"Hey! No fair!" he shouted trying to move his legs.

She giggled. She moved over while Jeremy tried hitting the ice to break it. Jynx Hugged him.

Jeremy hugged her back since he couldn't move.

She kissed his cheek.

He noticed her lips didn't press against his and looked at her in confusion when she pulled back.

"Jynx?" She said.

"I'm surprised. I figured you were gunning for my lips this whole time."

'No, that's not entirely True.' She said telepathically.

'What do you mean?' he thought back.

'Ever since that day, I've been in love with you.'

Jeremy dropped his jaw and stared at her in shock.

'What?'

'Love? But I thought you just liked kissing me cause it was fun.'

'Well it was that too.'

Jeremy blushed at the confession while she held his face. "This is all so sudden."

'You don't feel the same?' she looked away with a glum look.

"No it's not that, I just never expected you to love someone like me."

'What do you mean?'

"Well it's just that I never had anyone to love."

'Not even me when I was a Smoochum?'

"You were the only one that cared."

'What about your family? And friends?'

"What Family and Friends? I'm an Orphan."

That stunned the ice and psychic. She started to cry.

Jeremy hugged her closer while rubbing her back. "It's okay Jynx."

Jynx Broke him out of the Ice. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Let's go Home."

Jeremy nodded and let Jynx lead him back to the house.

After they got in the house he put some wood in the fireplace. He lit a match and threw it in as the wood slowly burned. He rubbed his hands to get them warm.

Jynx sat on the couch as he stood up and walked over. He sat next to her while she leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

She noticed a few tears and comforted him. She tried wiping them away while he buried his face in her hair.

"It just hurts so much." he cried.

'I'm sorry I made you cry.'

"It's not your fault."

'What do you mean not my fault?'

"You didn't know. You probably thought I was some loser who left his parents for some stupid reason."

She blushed and kissed him. This time straight on the lips.

He felt his Face heat up. 'Wow, her lips are really soft.'

She looked away with a blush.

"Oops, guess you heard that." he chuckled embarrassed.

'Yeah.'

"Well it's true."

'Really?'

"Course. Heck, if I knew they were that soft, I would've have let you kiss me on the lips way sooner."

She blushed again.

"In fact." Jeremy made her face him before pressing his lips against hers.

She moaned into the kiss.

Jeremy hugged her close and felt her lips get warmer as they glowed.

She moved her hand onto his leg.

He moved his hand through her hair while accidentally pushing his tongue into her mouth. He stopped. "Sorry about that."

'No, do that again.'

He continued to kiss her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth with her rubbing her own against it. They moaned into the Kiss.

Jeremy brought his hand down her side and felt her rub his cheeks with her thumbs.

She rubbed the front of his pants.

He groaned into the kiss and found his hand grabbing one of her breasts. He squeezed in.

Jynx pulled back with a moan as Jeremy noted how soft it felt. She noticed he was getting hard.

"Wanna go further?" he asked while squeezing her breast.

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

She took off her Bra and his mouth dropped. Her breasts were a perfect d-cup and bounced a little after he released them.

"Wow. No wonder Your Species Wears a Bra."

She blushed as he grabbed both of them. She moaned as he squeezed .

"So squishy." he muttered without realizing it.

'Thank you.'

He leaned in and flicked one of the nipples with his tongue.

'Keep doing that!' She moaned.

Jeremy happily obliged and kept licking her nipple while squeezing her breasts at the same time.

She Bucked her knees.

He noticed his pants feeling wet and pulled his mouth away. He saw that he had came in his pants.

"Oh man." he groaned in embarrassment.

'What's wrong?'

"I already came." he sighed while looking away.

'That's not a problem.'

"What makes you say that?"

'I always thought that was a good thing.'

"Well not when it happens in my clothes."

'I don't mind.' This time she used Psychic to unzip his pants and slid them off and spotted the cum on his dick. She awed at the size.

'So big.' She got on her knees and took it in her hands.

Jeremy groaned as she brought her lips to it and started kissing all around it.

She brought his cock into her mouth. She moved her mouth onto the tip while sucking on it.

He moans.

Jynx slowly slid more of it inside her mouth while Jeremy hissed from how hot her mouth and lips felt. "This Feels so good."

She held onto his hips and started bobbing her head up and down. She felt his dick twitch.

"I'm cumming!" He releases inside of her mouth.

She moaned at the warm seed and swallowed all she could. 'Mm Tasty.'

She soon found herself on her back as Jeremy tackled her with his cock still hard as a rock. 'Take me.' She told him.

He lifted up the hem of her red dress and spotted her pink folds as it stood out from her purple skin.

She blushed as he said. "Beautiful." He reached down and rubbed the spot with his fingers.

'Not so rough.'

"Sorry."

He lightly fingered her.

She let out a moan as he brushed his thumb across the spot where her clit was. "More."

Jeremy obliged and rubbed thoroughly and spotted her clit.

'Harder!'

He rubbed harder and saw her clit poke out before he started squeezing it.

She moaned louder.

"Want me to put it in now?"

'Yes.'

Jeremy lowered the tip near her lips before pushing forward. He reached her Hymen. "This is gonna hurt."

'I know.'

He kept going and broke through.

She gasped at the pain.

He saw her squirm from the pain and stayed still till she got use to it. "Are you okay?"

She slowly nodded.

He moved slowly. Her tight pussy didn't feel like letting go, so he had to try and get her to relax.

He blew his breath into her ear.

She let out a gasp as he felt her insides start relaxing. He started to move Faster.

She let out a surprised moan as he reached down and grabbed her breasts while moving. 'Go faster.' she moaned.

He gladly listened and pulled back before thrusting in faster. "So good." he moaned.

'So big!' she cried out.

"I'm Gonna!.." He warned. Both cried out as his cum started shooting inside her.

'You came so much.'

Jeremy panted and slowly pulled out as his seed dripped from her pussy. "Yeah. I guess I did."

(Timeskip)

We see a Smoochum try to Do a Handstand but she falls.

"Come on girl, you can do it." smiled Jeremy helping her back up.

She Smiled and tried Again. This time she managed to keep it before falling into Jeremy's hands.

"It's ok, just Keep Trying."

She tried standing back up when Jynx came into the room while holding two more Smoochum. She ran over to her Mother.

'What's wrong dear?'

'I can't do a Handstand.'

'Well keep practicing and you'll get it in no time.'

"Okay Mama!"

Jeremy was Happy because he finally had what he didn't and that was A Family.


	66. Giratina (Female) and Ash

The life of PokeSexuals

Giratina and Ash

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in the recesses of the Reverse World, where the only resident was lying on one of the structures that filled it, Giratina, the Renegade Pokémon was thinking back to the events of the past.

Such as the time she was captured by the human called Zero, only for another named Ash and his friends to come and stop Zero before setting her free, much to her surprise.

Despite her violence in the past, which had caused her banishment, she was amazed that a human would not only protect, but not use her power for their own selfish desires.

Ash Ketchum had stunned her.

And while being the only one of her species, plus the fact he was human, there was a great part of Giratina, that wanted Ash as her mate.

At first she thought little to nothing about it, however, being all alone in the Reverse World gave her a lot of time to think, in which her thoughts would occasionally go to more 'naughtier' scenarios.

She shook her head and slowly stood up with flushed cheeks, making her wonder why some mere human kept coming to her mind.

'Control yourself. You're ruler of the Reverse World! Have some pride!' She mentally berated herself, only for another image of Ash, gently smiling entered her mind, before she then thought. 'But I… I am lonely. And a ruler does need someone by their side. To serve with them and love them...'

Giratina made a low growl and floated off from her resting spot, before she glided through the space of her world, looking around to see how empty the alternate dimension really was.

And though she had been alone for ages, meeting Ash made her realize that even a Pokémon as powerful as her needed company.

'Maybe a little visit might help.' Giratina thought to herself, before using what positive energy she had in her to open up a rift between the Reverse World and real world, in the hopes she could encounter her black haired hero once again.

(With Ash's group)

Continuing with his adventure, Ash and his friends, Brock and Dawn, were currently setting up camp, in which he, Dawn and Pikachu had just finished setting up the tent, while Brock had finished preparing dinner for the night.

"Dinner guys." Brock called out to them.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied enthusiastically.

"Coming!" Ash and Dawn called back as they took a seat on a stump and began to eat.

"Delicious." Spoke Ash after swallowing a big mouthful of food, making Brock smile, before he replied. "It's a new recipe I heard of and wanted to try it out."

"It is great." Dawn said, before pointing to Pikachu. "And I think someone really likes it." She smiled.

Said Pokémon was already halfway done with the food, making Dawn, Ash and Brock smile and laugh, unaware that a set of red eyes were glaring at them in the shadows.

Giratina managed to mask her presence as she knew that Pikachu might notice her near the group, keeping her distance as her gaze fell upon Ash.

'I need to plan my next move now that I've found him.' She thought, before the Renegade Pokémon's eyes moved over to Ash's female companion. 'Perfect.'

Giratina then focused on her whole body and felt it go transparent, in which she then knew she'd not only have no trouble getting past Pikachu's heightened sense, but also knew that she'd be able to continue her plan of getting closer to the black haired Trainer.

With her body now ghostly and undetectable, Giratina approached the Trainers and the Electric Pokémon, who stopped eating for a second and looked around, making Ash stop eat also.

"Pikachu, what's up?" He asked curiously.

"Pika Pi." Pikachu called in reply, which Ash couldn't understand.

Giratina then flew towards Dawn and easily shrunk down into her back before her form seeped into Dawn's body. Dawn arched her back, before her head slumped.

"It's probably nothing." She then said stoically, making both Ash and Pikachu look at her in a confused way.

Pikachu looked up at Dawn who seemed to narrow her eyes at him, scaring him a little as he had never seen such a look in Dawn's eyes before.

'If you dare say anything, I will make sure no one finds you.' Thought Giratina, staring at the small Electric mouse, who no longer felt a presence, but now felt nervous around Dawn.

"You alright?" Ash then asked his friend.

"I'm fine Ash. Just fine." 'Dawn' replied, turning back to her meal and finished off what was left. "Ash when you're done, can you come by later?"She then asked, making Ash nod in reply.

"Sure." He said, unsure as to what she wanted but was curious to find out.

'Dawn' smiled and stood up before walking towards one of the tents, swaying her hips a little, which Ash noticed and made his cheeks turn a light hue.

'That was odd.' Ash thought to himself, before quickly shaking his head and going for a second serving.

'Dawn' looked through the bag that belonged to Dawn to try and see if she had any clothes she could use, in which a sly smile then appeared on her face after rummaging for a moment.

"This will do." 'Dawn' said to herself, slipping off her beanie, followed by the rest of her clothing as she began to redress.

With the others, they finished off their meals.

"Thanks again Brock." Ash said.

"You're welcome." Brock replied, before asking. "But didn't Dawn want something from you?"

"Right." Ash replied, thanking his friend a second time, before he put his dirty dish with the others and then made his way over to Dawn's tent.

"Dawn." Ash called out, being polite instead of barging in, just in case she was in the middle of changing and was caught half naked.

"Come in." 'Dawn' spoke, her voice strangely alluring.

But nevertheless, Ash did as he was told. He walked into the tent, where all he could do was just stare, while his face reddened.

Before him was 'Dawn', who was lying on her sleeping bag, resting her right hand under her head, while her body was covered in just a black colored bra and a matching pair of black panties.

"Hello Ash." 'Dawn' purred. "I'm glad you came."

"D-Dawn?!" Ash got out in shock.

"What's wrong? Don't like what I'm wearing?" 'Dawn' said playfully, before her tone changed. "Because if you don't, I can get rid of them for you." She told Ash seductively, moving her left hand down her body, placed her fingers on her panties and gave them a little tug down.

"T-that's ok Dawn. It's… it's fine..." Ash got out as he felt his face get warmer while his eyes glided over her body.

"So you prefer less skin?" 'Dawn' then purred, standing up, before she slowly pulled her panties down, making Ash speechless at her attitude, as well as seeing Dawn stripping before his very eyes, which also aroused Ash.

"I'll take that as a yes." 'Dawn said, referring to the bulge forming in Ash's pants, making him snap from his stupor as he tried to cover it with his hat.

"Uh...maybe I should go…" He spoke backing up.

However, he stopped when a black tendril wrapped around his waist, dropping his hat, before he was forced back to face 'Dawn'.

"I'm sorry Ash but I can't have you leaving so soon." 'Dawn' said, showing Ash that the darkness that had grabbed him had come from her back.

"D… Dawn?" He gasped out in nervousness, making 'Dawn' smirk.

"Guess again Ash. I'm only borrowing Dawn's body so I could get to you." She told Ash, confusing him further.

And before Ash could reply, 'Dawn' gazed into Ash's eyes, showing they were glowing red, which confused him as to why they had changed from their normal clear blue color, only to then feel strangely lightheaded, making it hard for the Pokémon Trainer to think clearly.

She made sure to make Ash look directly into her eyes as she started using Hypnosis, causing 'Dawn' to then smile slyly as she felt both Ash's body and mind loosen, making her release the darkness around the boy.

"Just lay back and relax." She purred.

Ash nodded his head slowly in reply as his eyes dulled and glazed over, showing 'Dawn' that Ash was completely under her spell, making her smirk deviously as she watched Ash obey her.

Doing as 'Dawn' had told him, Ash moved down, positioning himself on the sleeping bag as he awaited further instructions.

'Dawn' brought her hands down and started unfastening his shirt, tossing it aside and revealing his well-developed chest to her.

"You have such a good body, for a human." 'Dawn' commented, tracing her right hand over his bare chest, making Ash reply in an emotionless tone. "Thank you..."

Continuing, 'Dawn' moved her left hand onto Ash's chest, before bringing both hands down to his pants, unzipping them and allowing her to get a better look at the bulge that was covered behind a pair of black colored boxers.

"Already so big." She purred with lust in her eyes.

Feeling her more animalistic side taking over, 'Dawn' then tackled Ash, forcing him to the floor as she locked lips with him in a heated kiss, which, to her enjoyment, the entranced Trainer kissed her back.

'So soft.' She thought, moaning from feeling Ash's lips, before she wrapped her arms around his chest without breaking the kiss.

As the pair continued to kiss, 'Dawn' then moved her hands down Ash's back, to his hips and took a hold of his boxers, pulling them down and leaving Ash completely naked, causing 'Dawn' to then part her lips from Ash's and think as she gazed upon Ash's erect eight-inch manhood.

'Oh my! He's even bigger than I imagined.' She thought.

Licking her lips lustfully, 'Dawn' decided it was time to get more comfortable, in which she sat up and relieved herself of her bra and panties, showing the mesmerized Ash her C-Cup sized breasts, hard nipples and wet vagina, which had been completely shaven, making a small blush appear on his face.

"Like what you see?" 'Dawn' asked, making Ash nod again.

"Well then you'll love this." She then said as she moved her body around so she was facing Ash's manhood, which was inches away from her lips, while Ash was mindlessly facing her pussy, before 'Dawn' then placed the head of Ash's cock in her mouth and began sucking on it, causing Ash to groan out in sexual excitement and pleasure.

Lowering her legs, 'Dawn' moved her snatch closer to Ash's face, giving him the idea of what she wanted, in which the brainwashed Pokémon Trainer stuck his tongue out and began lashing at her folds.

"Oh, Ash…!" 'Dawn' moaned out, removing Ash's cock from her mouth. "That's… that's it… Keep going…!"

Ash obeyed as he moved his tongue deeper into her vagina, while he began to rub and massage her clit with his right fingers, increasing her pleasure.

For another thirty minutes, Ash and 'Dawn' continued to pleasure one another, brainwashed Pokémon Trainer continued eating 'Dawn' out, as well as stimulating her clit, while 'Dawn' remained sucking Ash's member, running her tongue around it to increase his pleasure.

But eventually, neither could continue, in which Ash groaned out as he had his first orgasm, releasing his cum into the mouth of 'Dawn', while she had her climax, filling Ash's mouth with her sexual fluids, which he mindlessly swallowed.

"Very good…" Panted 'Dawn', removing herself from her current position, before she laid next to Ash, only to see his cock was still hard.

'Dawn' smiled at seeing this, in which she called to him. "Ash, come here."

Ash obeyed, moving so he was on top of 'Dawn', the tip of his manhood rubbing against her threshold, making 'Dawn' moan a little,before she got out. "Now put that big cock of yours' inside and mate with me."

Doing as 'Dawn' had commanded, Ash then inserted his manhood into her vagina, making 'Dawn' moan loudly from the pleasure she was feeling.

But when Ash reached her hymen, he stopped as there was still part of his mind that felt concern for 'Dawn', which made her smile at Ash's caring nature, only to then push her hips up, breaking her hymen and causing 'Dawn' to cry out a little from the pain.

But despite this, she had suffered worse pains and injuries, making her moan in a commanding tone. "Ash… keep going…"

Ash nodded his head obediently, before he started to gently pull his manhood out of 'Dawn', until only the head of his manhood remained in her pussy and then started to thrust inside of her again.

Soon, Ash was thrusting his manhood in and out of 'Dawn' at a good and steady pace, making her moan out in pleasure.

The minor pain of her virginity being taken now a memory, now there was nothing but pleasure.

As Ash continued to pump his member into 'Dawn', through his clouded mind, Ash wanted to pleasure 'Dawn' further, in which he moved his head down to her chest, took the right nipple in his mouth and started to lick and suck it, causing 'Dawn' to moan out loudly in pleasure.

"Yes… Oh, yes… That's it Ash…!" 'Dawn' moaned, loving the pleasure, while part of her loved how skilled Ash was.

Sweat covered their bodies as Ash and 'Dawn' continued for another hour, in which 'Dawn' then moved her head up and engaged the black haired teen in another passionate kiss.

However, the pair soon started to move frantically as their climaxes drew closer, making 'Dawn' moan out. "Ash, I can… I can feel my climax… Ah… I'm going to cum… and I can sense you are too… When you do, you will experience absolute pleasure… Like nothing you've ever felt before... Your mind will be completely wiped and anything I say, you will know is the truth…"

After setting in her mental commands, 'Dawn' was unable to contain her pleasure and felt her peak as she had had her orgasm, screaming Ash's name loudly as she released her cum all over Ash' manhood, while Ash groaned out as he too had his orgasm, filling 'Dawn' with his seed, leaving Ash under her influence.

"Mmmm, someone was pent up. You did a great job." Purred the possessed Dawn, feeling her womb filled to the brim with Ash's seed, while Ash just stared blankly at her.

"Now then, listen to me very carefully." She said, placing her hands on Ash's face, cupping his cheeks and pulling his head close to hers.

"You will forget your life as Ash Ketchum."

"I will forget my life as Ash Ketchum..." Ash repeated in a distant tone, feeling his memories fade.

"You no longer wish to live in this dimension, but with me in the Reverse World."

"I no longer wish to live in this dimension, but with you in the Reverse World…"

"You love and adore me. You see me as both your mate and Queen of the Reverse World."

"You are my mate and Queen of the Reverse World…"

"Good boy." 'Dawn' said, petting Ash's head, before giving him his final instructions. "Now then after I kiss you, All notions of Ash shall be removed from your mind and you shall become my King, forever to rule the Reverse World by my side."

Ash nodded his head in reply, making 'Dawn' smirk as she moved her head up and was about to kiss Ash.

But then she stopped.

Wanting to feel his lips against her actual ones, a dark form pulled itself from out Dawn's body, causing Dawn's eyes to dull, glaze over and then close as she collapsed into a state of unconsciousness, while Giratina, who had taken a more petite form/size, appeared beside Ash's prone form as he remained hovering over Dawn's naked body, in which Giratina wrapped one of her tendrils around Ash, pulling him up to her and allowing the Renegade Pokémon to at long last, lock lips with her soon-to-be King and mate.

She pressed her lips against Ash's, making his body stiffen up, showing the suggestions given to him were taking effect.

And as she continued to kiss him, not only could Giratina feel a warmth in her body spreading, but she could also feel Ash start to kiss her back. She went even farther by pushing her tongue into his mouth before feeling his own wrestle against it.

Her hypnosis had done its magic.

Breaking from her lips, Ash and Giratina looked at one another, before a look of love appeared on Ash's face, making him say. "How may I serve you, my Queen?"

Giratina smiled, releasing Ash from her tendril, before she told him. "Get rid of those Pokéballs first."

"Anything for you." Ash replied, his tone full of nothing but love and obedience toward Giratina as he then picked up his clothing, bag and hat, throwing them out the tent, making Giratina glad to see Ash was obeying her love and no questions.

She was also glad to see him throw away his clothing, meaning he'd always be as naked as her.

Giratina then reached down and threw Dawn's clothes out of the tent while getting rid of her Pokéballs also, before facing Dawn and placing a tendril on her forehead, which began to glow red, making Dawn moan in her unconscious state.

Curious, Ash asked. "What are you doing?"

"I am placing a portion of my power in this female. So if we ever choose to return to this world, I will have a host ready for me." Giratina explained as she then removed her tendril off Dawn's forehead, feeling she now had placed a strong hold over Dawn's mind, without her even knowing it.

Ash nodded in response. "You are so smart." He told Giratina, kissing her cheek, which made her smirk.

"Time to go." She smiled, before possessing Dawn once more, making Ash nod his head in reply.

Giratina poked her head out to see if the coast was clear, glad to see it was.

As far as she could see Brock was gone, most likely sleeping in the tent adjacent from theirs', while Pikachu was curled up on the grass, sleeping peacefully.

She smirked and dragged Ash out of the tent and ran them towards the nearby lake. Dawn's body stiffened as Giratina slid out of her back before rematerializing as her true form while Ash laid Dawn on the ground.

With Dawn at her disposal and getting her mate, Giratina used her power to open a portal in the reflective surface while setting Ash on her back, making sure he was on properly, she levitated up and dove down through the portal.

(Timeskip)

In the Reverse World, Giratina and Ash, who had now grown a pair of black wings due to his long term exposure to the effects of the Reverse Zone, were both moaning and groaning as the pair were in the midst of mating.

Giratina had her body shrunken down and wrapped around Ash as he moved back and forth inside her snatch.

"Oh, Ash… Ah… You're so deep… Keep going…!" Giratina moaned out.

"As...you...wish….!" He grunted going faster with the tip reaching her womb, making her moans turn to loud cries of pleasure.

"Yes… Oh, yes… It's so good…!" Giratina moaned. "I love you, Ash…!"

"I love you too!" Ash cried out as he felt his dick twitch inside her.

And after several more thrusts, Ash was unable to contain himself, in which he let out an almost primal roar as he had his orgasm, releasing his cum inside of Giratina, making the Renegade Pokémon throw her head back and let out her own roar of ecstasy as she felt his hot sperm shoot inside her womb.

After their climes wore off, Ash pulled his manhood out of Giratina and collapsed onto his back, panting as he tried to catch his breath and regain his energy.

But then he smiled as Giratina rested herself on his chest, causing Ash to wrap his arms and wings around her, embracing his mate lovingly.

'I can't wait for our offspring to be born.' Thought Giratina, who kept it to herself that she was in heat.


	67. Tica (Milotic) and Lia (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Tica (Milotic) and Lia (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was shining down on a small island as Wingulls sings while they flew over.

On the beach of this island was where a female was resting.

Lia was a blonde headed, bright skinned female with bright red eyes, big breasts, and a big butt.

She was laying on a beach towel while catching some of the sun's rays.

Normally, she would wear a bikini outside, but she decided to go out bare, considering that nobody's around.

"This is the life." she sighed with a smile.

She looks at the ocean, admiring the sparkles radiating from the sun.

But something rose up from the water.

Lia smiles as a familiar face appears in front of her. It belonged to a Milotic. Lia waves at her. "Tica! How you doing?"

Tica made a soft sound while swimming near the shore.

Lia got up and moved to her. Soon Tica was close enough for Lia to see her beautiful scales. She rubbed her hand against Tica's head.

Tica made a soft sound as she felt the hand rubbing her.

"I'll be joining in a bit. Just need to do some stretching." she said as she moves away a bit and started stretching.

Tica watched as her friends bare body twisted and turned.

Her face starts to blush a bit as she saw her breasts and butt as she stretched around. She licked her lips when Lia bent down and gave Tica a full view of her ass.

'Is she doing this on purpose?' Tica thought to herself as she stares on.

Lia kept up her stretches and started doing jumping jacks, making her breasts bounce.

"Okay, I think I'm done." she said as she starts to turn around.

'So smooth.' Tica thought staring at Lia's ass.

Soon Lia starts to walk into the water with her friend. "Time for a swim." Tica smiles as she moves through the water alongside Lia.

Lia dove underwater with Tica following. Tica swims ahead and made some impressive forms and turns in front of the human, smiling as she impresses her.

Lia started to do a little tricks of her own, trying to show her as well.

Some time later, Lia got back to shore. Laying on the sand eagle spread on the sand.

Tica stares at Lia's slit. She licked her lips and carefully slithered onto the sand next to her.

Lia was asleep. "Mmm... Yeah~... Zzz..."

Tica leaned down and laid her head on Lia's stomach.

Lia giggled a bit.

'Cozy.' thought Tica.

Tica licks Lia's stomach. Lia grumbled in her sleep while her hands went down and rest on

Tica's head. Tica smiled and licked faster.

While licking, she moved her long fins up and across Lia's chest. Tica uses her red long hair-fins to squeeze Lia's nipples.

Lia twitched in her sleep before her eyes slowly opened.

Tica continued to kiss and lick Lia's stomach and squeeze her nipples.

"Ah! T-Tica!" gasped Lia.

Tica started going faster with the licking and tighter with the squeezing.

Lia moaned as Tica's fins started tugging on her nipples.

Tica then uses her tail-fin to brush against Lia's pussy.

Lia gasped before Tica learned up and pressed their lips together. Lia melted in the kiss and moaned.

Tica grinned and pushed her tongue into her mouth while her tail-fin kept rubbing the snatch.

Lia moaned louder and slid her own tongue to make out with Tica. Both their tongues wrestled with each other before Tica rubbed her tail-fin against Lia's folds faster. Tick then tickled Lia's clit.

Lia shuddered as she felt pressure building up above her groin.

Tica saw this and stopped.

Lia panted while looking a little disappointed.

Tica smiled and coiled around Lia before pressing her slit against hers.

"What are you doing?" Lia asked with a bright blush.

Tica giggled and rubbed her pussy up and down.

Lia let out a gasp before Tica leaned up and started licking her neck. Lia was paralyzed with pleasure as she moaned louder than before.

Tica kept grinding her slit against her trainer's with said girl moaning with each movement.

'Mmhmhm~! Someone's gonna cum~..." Tica seductively thought.

"Tica! Faster!"

Tica complied, coiling tighter. She moved her hips faster with Lia drooling a little.

Tica then kissed Lia again.

She eagerly returned it.

Both of them were getting close to cumming.

'I'm cummin!' shouted Lia in her head.

"MILOTIC~!" Tica screamed as their creamy juices splashed each other's thighs.

Lia and Tica panted while laying their heads on one another. They slowly but exhaustedly got up.

"Where'd that come from?" asked Lia.

"Milo~..." Tica panted before kissing Lia in the lips again.

'Eh, close enough.' thought Lia returning it.

They broke the kiss and Tica coiled around Lia before she walked back to their hut.

"I take it you want a round two?"

"Tic~!" Tica chimed with a blush on her face before nuzzling her cheek at Lia's.

"Sounds good to me."

They then went to the bathroom.

Lia and Tica were in the shower, soaping each other's private parts.

"Someone's a little dirty down here." teased Lia making sure to scrub all around Tica's pussy.

Tica moaned and rubbed her tail-fin at Lia's snatch and clit again.

Both tried to keep it together as they kept scrubbing each other.

"Aah~! Tica~!" Lia moaned and pressed her lips on Tica's again.

Tica wrapped her fins around Lia as they wrestled their tongues again.

Lia grinded her pussy against Tica's.

'I'm cumming!' they both thought. Their juices splash at each other's thighs once more and they collapsed as the strands of warm water still splash on them.

"Wow."

Tica nuzzled at Lia, licking her cheek.

"You're a real pervert Tica." teased Lia.

Tica blushed and kissed Lia yet again.

Lia and Tica went to bed and Lia hugged her by wrapping all four of her limbs around Tica's serpentine body with their pussies pressed together and their heads nuzzling together. They went to sleep and had a small minor orgasm in it.


	68. Night (Absol) and Hector (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Night (Absol) and Hector (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The night sky shined with stars as a 17 year old male was walking through the forest exploring the area. His name his Hector. He was wearing a red jacket, brown pants, and black boots.

He was on a high school project to learn about the different kinds of pokemon living in the nearby forest. So he decided to spend a few nights looking around and taking notes. He was taking a late night look, but got lost in the process.

"Maybe going away from my camp in the middle of the night was a bad idea." he said to himself as he looks up at the night sky.

He kept walking and got fed up with the map. Without waiting, he tore the map to pieces before sighing.

"Well I just can't keep walking out here in the middle of the night. Gotta find someplace to stay for the night." he said to himself.

He looked up and spotted a save in the side of the rock. He sighs in relief as he walks towards the area. He walked inside and found it was well spacious.

"All right, This will do until the morning." he said to himself. He dropped his bag and laid against the wall.

"Good thing no one's inhabiting this cave." he said as he starts to close his eyes.

As he rested. a lone Absol was walking back to his home. He's been gone most of the day and was heading back to rest.

As he reached the entrance, he picked up the scent of someone inside. Confused at the scent, he approached cautiously as he continues.

He stopped when he saw a human sleeping against the wall.

He was curious as to why the human was here, so he started to approach him. He lightly nudged the male with his head.

He groans as he starts to wake up, his eyes a little cloudy from the grogginess. "Five more minutes." he muttered. Soon, his eyes adjusted to the sight of the Absol in front of him.

The absol growled at the human. His eyes flew open at the sight. "Wait, I'm sorry for trespassing. I didn't know it was occupied." he explained himself.

The Absol kept growling.

Seeing the situation, he said, "I'll just be going now." he said as he starts to get up.

The Absol though pushed him back down.

He grunted a bit as he was now on his back. "Well what is it?" he asked getting confused as to why he kept growling.

The Absol wasn't about to let this human get off scot free.

The pokemon was been alone for quite some time. He could use some company.

The human wasn't so scared anymore, but still was uncomfortable about what's going on. "What are you doing?" he asked it.

The Absol starts to look more calmer now that the human was relaxing, so he nuzzles his cheek softly.

"Heh. you seem more calm than I thought." Hector remarked. He smiles as he start to pet the white fur of the Absol.

The Absol allowed it and nuzzled into the rubbing. The Absol allowed it and nuzzled into the rubbing. Then he started to lick the human's cheek with it's tongue.

"Hmm, seems like your kind are docile around here." He starts to write it down in the notebook he carried with him.

The Absol looked at him in confusion. He finishes writing as he looks around, "Also it seems that this cave is your den, quite roomy for someone who's living on his own." he said as he writes.

'This human is an odd one.' the Absol thought, but he did find the the human interesting as well.

'I mean, this place is rather big for him alone. Is there something I don't understand.' he thought to himself.

"Do you have a family?" he asked him. The disaster pokemon looks downward in response. "I'll take that as no." he said as he wondered. "And I'm guessing you had no luck today?"

The Absol shook his head. "I'm very sorry to hear that." he said meaningful as he rubs his head more.

As he rubs, Hector started to think about the Absol's behavior. His semi aggressive approach, his reluctance to let him leave. He blushes as he got a answer. "You didn't see me as a threat…"

The Absol nodded.

"You saw me… as a potential mate?" he asked, his face turning redder.

The Absol shook his head and merely nodded towards himself.

Hector looked down to see the Absol's sheath near his leg. He gulped and backed up a little.

"Hey, maybe it's a bad idea to consider this."

The absol growled and walked closer to Hector. He was about to say something else, but then thought about the situation. If he tried to refuse, he'll most likely have to go out to the cold, with cuts or bruises added.

'Maybe if I go along, I can knock him out.' he thought as he ask, "What do you like to do?"

The Absol climbed onto Hector and kept going while using the wall to brace himself until he had his sheath in front of Hector's mouth.

He can smell the Absol's musky scent on his nose as he went and took a lick to the pulsing member.

The Absol growled and pushed his cock closer to Hector's face.

He started to lick more in response. 'I can't believe this is happening.' he thought to himself.

The Absol growled and started shoving his cock into Hector's mouth.

He felt it touching his tongue as he starts to take in more of the length. He licked around the tip before gagging as he felt it get shoved in deeper.

He tries to relax his throat for the Absol so he doesn't gag and choke.

The dark type growled low before pulling back and slamming back in Hector's mouth.

Hector continues to keep his mind on a way to turn this around as this happens. 'Maybe when he cums, I can push him off and tie him up.' with that in mind, he relaxes and started to lick and suck at it more.

'This human is good.' The Absol thought to himself.

Hector feels his body getting warm as he continues sucking off the cat. He felt his pants getting tighter while he unconsciously started sucking harder. 'Aw man, I'm getting all hard by this.'

The Absol grunted and started going even faster and rougher. Hector starts to enjoy the Absol's dominance as he sucks harder as well.

'I'm cumming!' thought the Absol. He shoved in all the way as the cat's seed spills into Hector's mouth.

Hector gasped as the taste of the seed and tried pulling his head away from it. But the Absol kept his head firm at the area, so he had to swallow all he offered him.

The Absol made sure to empty his whole load inside Hector's mouth before slowly pulling out.

Hector was breathing heavily as he finally breathes after the intense blowjob. He looked and saw the Absol was still hard and didn't seem tired at all.

And to tell him the truth, he actually enjoyed the treatment he was giving him. He decided to stay on his good side. "So what would you like now?" he asked with a smile.

The dark type didn't hesitate before his blade glowed and swung it, causing Hector's pants to be shredded.

Hector gasp at the sudden actions. "Hey! You didn't have to do something like that!" he yells at him, angry about losing his pants.

The Absol though growled back and crawled over Hector while rubbing his cock near Hector's ass.

When that, Hector shrunk back at the intense pressure the Absol was radiating. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought trying to figure out what's going on. 'It's not like I couldn't fight him, but I don't want to.'

He tries to think of any reason as to why he's feeling like this.

The Absol noted the human's not trying anything, possibly due to his Pressure ability, which made this much easier. He grinned as he position the tip to his entrance and started pushing against it.

Hector gasped and groaned as he felt the tip slowly push inside his ass. He wrapped his arms around the Absol to endure as he sinks in more of him.

'So tight!' thought the dark type, Hector moans out as his ass is widens, his own shaft pressed to the Absol's stomach.

Hector moans out he grinds his cock to his belly, murring at the soft fur. He held himself as the Absol pulled back before slamming back inside him.

"Ah!" he found himself starting to enjoy this pokemon thrusting. "Fuck me harder."

Absol growled and happily obliged by pulling back and slamming back in without restraint.

He happily moans out in pleasure as he holds him close to his body. His body kept tingling with each thrust.

He couldn't hold back any longer and moans out, spilling his seed all over his white fur.

The Absol growled and started biting down on Hector's neck while his thrusts were more frantic.

Hector didn't mind it as it actually tingled his skin a bit. He felt the dick in his ass start twitching and knew what was about to happen.

The Absol yowls out as he releases his thick sperm deep in the human's ass.

Hector gritted his teeth as he felt the seed fill up his anus.

Soon he started to feel it lessens out as he stops cumming. The Absol groaned while slipping out of the male's ass.

Hector panted a bit as he looks at the male lion. "I gotta say, that was real hot." he said petting his head.

The Absol growled in a way of agreeing.

"So now are you satisfied?" he said more curious than worried.

The Absol gave a firm nod.

"That's pretty nice. I was thinking now you were going to mount me like a female dog." he said.

The Absol grinned at the idea.

Hector looks at the grin. "And now you're going to do it now because I said that, right?"

The Absol didn't say anything and instead nudged Hector with his head.

Sighing with a smile, he moves onto his hands and knees in front of the dark type.

The Absol saw his previous sperm drip out of the human's hole and didn't waste anytime before mounting him and ramming his cock inside.

"Haah!" he let out a moan from the penetration. Thankfully the previous fucking made it more pleasurable this time. "Easy back there." Hector said feeling the Absol's soft fur on his back.

The Absol just grunted and pulled back before slamming back while feeling his previous load make it easier to move.

"I guess it's still nice to get fucked this way." he said feeling the Absol's head near his own.

Hector relaxed and moaned whenever the Absol slides completely in, finding that he rather enjoys this moment. His own cock kept flopping with each thrust.

The Absol's fur felt soft and warm on his back, "This feels so good." he murrs out as the Disaster pokemon starts to go faster.

The Absol growled as he felt his cock getting hotter and hotter.

Hector can feel pressure building in his groin and it's increasing. "I'm about to cum." he told the Absol.

The Absol grunted to show he was too.

After a few more thrust, Hector groaned out as he sprays the floor with his seed.

The Absol let out a roar before his own seed coated Hector's anus.

Hector slumped to the floor, drained of strength from their session The Absol laid on his back.

Hector looks at the dark type. "I guess it was quite an experience for you as well."

Said dark type nodded.

"Do you mind if I stay here for the night?"

The Absol shook his head.

Hector smiles and tries to get comfortable, but without his pants, it is quite cold outside. He gave a slight shudder feeling a breeze come in.

The Absol took note of this and walked over him and laid his body on top of his.

"Thanks."

The Absol looks at him with a smile on his face.

(Next day)

The sun shined over the trees as Hector was starting to wake up. He yawned and saw the Absol still on top of him and asleep.

"Well I can wait." he said as he starts to relax. He did however notice the Absol move.

'Huh?' he wondered what's going on. He saw the Absol get up while slowly waking up.

"Good morning." he greeted him.

The Absol gave a grunt in greeting before laying his head back on Hector's back.

He blushes a bit from the feeling of the Absol's head on his back. "Uh, can I go now?"

The Absol growled while draping all his weight onto Hector. "I need to get going." he said.

The Absol though didn't seem quick to get off.

"I promise to come back to visit you every night."

The Absol still wouldn't budge.

"You could live with me back home. That way you could always be with me.' he gave another offer.

That made the Absol raise his head that looked like he was thinking.

Hector does find the Absol impressive, having him around will be enjoyable. "You can dominate me anytime."

The dark type looked at him before giving a final nod. Hector smiled as he went and rub the Absol's head. 'I'll need a name for you. How's Night sound?"

The Absol thought it over and nodded his head.

"Well, now can you let me up?"

Night reluctantly climbed off Hector.

He smiles as they start to walk out. But then he had to run back to the cave to get his clothes, and with that he doesn't have pants anymore. So he had to rely on Night walking close to keep his groin covered.

"Next time, how bout you nudge my ass, growl low or something if you want to have sex. I rather not have to go shopping every often." he said.

Night growled in reply.

He stopped, "Um, Night?"

Night turned towards him.

"It's just some advice." he said.

Night nodded and growled low.

"What, I'm not angry." he said.

Night shook his head and nodded to his groin.

'Well at least he took my advice.' he said with a smile as he went down on all fours. Night didn't waste anytime before going at it again.


	69. Buster (Machop) and Katelin(Female)

The life of pokesexuals

Buster (Machop) and Katelin (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go, go team. You're the best. Can't prove us wrong like all the rest!" Cheered a group of girls near a football field.

As they went through their routine cheer, the camera zoomed in on the leader of the squad, showing she had long, blonde hair that flew freely in the cool breeze, shining azure eyes and fair colored skin.

The uniform was white with blue accents around the sleeves and at the bottom of the skirt, which was short enough to where simply bending down would be enough to spy her white panties.

And while her uniform was the same as her teammates, it felt a bit tight on her, as her breasts were larger compared to the other girls, around a DD-Cup.

As they were finishing up, they heard a loud scream, making the group stop and turn, shocked at what they saw.

"GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF!" Shouted a girl covering her breasts with her arm while shaking her other fist at a small form that ran past the squad with her bra in their grip.

'Not again.' Katelin, the lead cheerleader thought, embarrassed, before yelling out. "BUSTER!"

Hearing his name being called, Katelin forced the Pokémon to stop running and face his Trainer.

"What did I tell you before" She asked crossing her arms, making her Pokémon reply in a quiet tone. "Chop… Machop… chop."

Katelin sighed as Buster was trying to hide the stolen bra behind his back, before the girl pulled it from behind his back.

"Sorry Liz." Katelin apologized, handing the bra back to the bare chested girl.

Liz sent a glare at Buster before walking back to the changing room with said Machop trying to slink away.

However, before he could the other girls blocked his path, all glaring at him and making the Fighting Pokémon feel really nervous.

"Sorry girls, I better take Buster home." Spoke Katelin, grabbing the small Pokéball attached to her uniform before enlarging it, aiming it at her Machop, in which he was enveloped in red energy and stored within the Pokéball, making the blonde then sigh.

'How you keep getting out and into these situations, I will never know.' She thought, before placing the Pokéball back on her uniform.

"Katelin, maybe you should consider, I don't know, releasing Buster?" One of the girls suggested.

"I can't." Katelin replied, before she said. "I know Buster can be a handful, but he was the first Pokémon I ever caught and my first friend. He may be a handful, but I could never abandon him."

"Well you better get him to calm down. I heard the principal is getting fed up with all the complaints about him stealing the girl's underwear."

"I know." Katelin sighed, before saying. "But listen, after I take Buster home I'll see if there are any schools or Trainers that can help me with my problem."

Satisfied with that, the girls went back to the routine while Katelin started walking home.

'Buster.' She thought, staring at the Pokéball once again. 'Why are you acting like this? You were never this way when we were kids.'

As she walked, she idly noticed her breasts move each time she took a step and pondered.

'Is Machop going through some kind of Pokémon puberty?' It did make sense since this all started around the time she started filling out, became a senior in high school and joined the cheer squad.

But the only question now was what was she to do about it?

As she tried thinking of solutions, she saw she was at her home, making her take off her shoes and socks, leaving them beside the front door, before she unlocked the door and entered.

As she entered, Katelin knew her parents were still at work and wouldn't be home for another few hours, giving her some time to herself.

But before that, she headed to her room to have some private time with Buster.

Calling out her Pokémon, Buster appeared before Katelin. He looked around to see they were home and in her room.

But he could also see the serious look on Katelin's face.

"Buster, we need to talk, now." She said, sitting on her bed, making the Fighting Pokémon jump up and sit beside her with a curious look on his face. "You need to stop stealing the girl's underwear."

Machop just tilted his head in a confused way, which made Katelin smile at how cute he looked, only for her to shake her head.

'No. I need to focus. Buster won't stop unless I get serious.' Katelin scolded herself. "Buster, I really care about you, but I also care about my friends. If you keep doing this, you'll get into some serious trouble with the principal. And I don't think I can keep defending you anymore."

"Machop?" Buster questioned.

"I want you to explain why you keep doing this even though we've had this talk in the past." Katelin said in a serious tone, making Buster look down, ashamed.

The truth was Buster didn't know why he did what he did.

Part of it was for fun and a thrill, while another part of him made him feel strange, particularly around his crotch, giving him a feeling he liked.

"If you can't control yourself, I don't know what I'll do." Replied Katelin who didn't want to let him go, but if he kept harassing the girls, it seemed like that might be her only choice.

Katelin sighed as she stood up, unsure if her words had actually done anything to influence Buster to behave.

But she broke from that thought when the gold pin that was attached to her uniform fell off, landing before her.

'I really need to replace this broken pin soon.' She thought, unaware of the current position she was giving Buster.

Buster's mouth dropped open as he stared at his owner's white panties and could see her private folds pressed against the fabric, making him grasp the sheets and fidget around as he could feel that strange sensation filling his body again.

Katelin didn't notice as Buster found himself reaching out towards her supple butt, until she felt a weight knock her down onto her chest, making her turn her head to see Buster had tackled her.

"Buster? What are you doing now?" Katelin asked, confused by her Pokémon's actions.

However, Buster just ignored Katelin's question as he suddenly grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them down, removing Katelin's panties and causing her to blush heavily.

"Hey! Buster!" She cried out feeling her folds exposed to the air while Buster held her panties close to his face, rubbing them against his cheek, enjoying the feel of the cotton and the tingling feel that was focused around his legs, causing his body to relax a little too much as his protective sheath opened, letting out his hardening manhood.

Katelin turned on her back with a frown, but lost it and saw Buster's hardened cock as he rubbed her panties against his face, taking in the scent of his Trainer and her sex.

Seeing this, Katelin blushed as she then thought. 'Is….is he hard just from my panties?'

Buster kept feeling odd, but in a good way the longer he took in his owner's scent, not only causing his cock to become completely erect, but also for it to begin to drip with pre-cum.

He had never felt this good and it made him want more, in which Buster, wrapping Katelin's panties around his crotch and began to slide his hands up and down the fabric, making him groan from the feeling of the soft panties rubbing up and down against his member.

Katelin was gawking at this point as it looked like Buster forgot she was still in the room as he kept moving her panties up and down his cock, continuing to masturbatte in front of her.

Buster couldn't stop and moved his hand faster while groaning louder as Katelin tried to find her voice.

But just as she was about to speak, Buster groaned loudly as he felt he was no longer able to contain himself, causing him to let out a loud Machop cry as he came, shooting his cum all over Katelin's bed.

"Buster!" Katelin managed to cry out in shock, her cheeks completely red at what she had seen and what her Pokémon had just done.

But it seemed her yelling was in vain as she looked to see Buster was now on his back, his hold on Katelin's panties had loosened, while his eyes were closed and his now flaccid cock was resting in between his legs, stunning the blonde at the fact her Pokémon had masturbated and was now sound asleep.

'I can't believe I just saw that.' Katelin thought, blushing as she approached Buster and retook claim of her panties, which she held with just her thumb and index finger, not wanting to touch, let alone wear them after what Buster had used them for.

"Buster!" She cried out louder to get his attention, making the Fighting Pokémon groan a little as he sat up, before seeing Katelin staring at him like she had never done before, while holding her panties up.

He gulped in fear and looked away with shame, while inside he was panicking at what Katelin would do to him.

Pummel him, release him into the wild, neuter him. Oh he couldn't even bare to look her in the eye.

But while Buster remained quiet, Katelin spoke up. "Buster, look me in the eye."

Afraid, but doing as his Trainer had commanded, Buster faced Katelin, waiting to see what she'd do next, unconsciously covering his privates with his hands.

"Tell me. Do you keep stealing underwear because of me?" She asked in a calm tone, making Buster reply with a small nod.

That made Katelin feel flattered. Sure he was her closest friend, but if he went out and did all those things because he thought she was attractive enough, that made her feel good, but also confused.

"Buster, what is it about me that makes you do all that?" Katelin asked, making Machop blush as he slowly moved his right hand away from his now sheathed manhood and at Katelin's chest.

"My chest?" Katelin asked, before she blushed, realizing Buster was pointing at her breasts. "What do they have to do with this?"

Buster replied by saying his name and parts of it as he pointed at Katelin's breasts, body, making an inward curve motion with his hands, trying to say he found her body quite beautiful.

"I'm curvy?" She tried guessing, making Buster realize that talking wouldn't do anything, but instead action, making him get up and gently rub his hands down her waist before he hugged her.

Katelin blinked before she hugged him back, finally understanding.

Buster pulled back and walked over to her dresser drawer, pulling out one of her bras. He pointed to it and her while holding it up like he was checking it for her chest.

"You wanted to see me in their underwear?" She asked, making Buster blush and nod in reply. 'Well Liz's bra did look nice.' Katelin had to admit, remembering the blue striped pattern and the adorable Pikachu face on the left cup.

Buster put the bra back on the bed and walked over before hugging Katelin again, making her smile at Buster as she hugged him back.

"Machop?" He then asked, looking at her, asking if she could forgive his rash behaviour.

"Alright, but don't do it again. If you really feel the urge, just remember I've got plenty of panties and bras." She smiled.

Buster nodded in reply, not only glad to have patched up his relationship with his Trainer, but now could get that feeling again anytime he wanted.

As he hugged Katelin, his cock, emerging once more, slowly started rising back as he was taking in more of his Trainer's scent, making him think he'd need to get another pair of Katelin's panties soon.

Katelin spotted his cock get hard again, causing her to blush again. 'Wow, he must have a lot of stamina if he's already hard again.' She thought, before shaking her head, trying to get the thought of her Pokémon's dick out of her head, while questioning why she was thinking about it in the first place.

What she didn't realize was that Buster, being a Pokémon was unintentionally releasing pheromones that were slowly being breathed in by her, affecting both Katelin's mind and body.

Her breathing slowly went faster as her body was slowly heating up, making her face flushed as she could also feel her nipples hardening, while her snatch was starting to get wet.

Katelin felt her body acting weird as her eyes looked down at Buster's cock.

"Buster…" She moaned, giving into the pheromones as she wrapped her arms around the Fighting type and kissed him deeply.

Buster's eyes widened at the sudden move by Katelin before eagerly returning it.

And as a male Pokémon, his more dominant side took over, making him force his tongue into Katelin's mouth as he continued to kiss her.

Katelin shuddered, feeling Buster's tongue wrestle her own tongue while pressing her chest against his own, which caused Buster to groan a little in Katelin's mouth as he could feel his manhood began to rub against her left thigh.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Katelin thought through what was left in her rational mind, moaning as she felt the heat from Buster's length.

As the pair continued, Buster felt his instincts and dominant side take control further, as he then used his superior strength to grab Katelin's hips, throw her onto her bed, before he got on top of her once more.

Katelin was shocked at Buster's move and saw him move up near her face before pressing his lips against hers' in another heated kiss, causing the blonde to let out another muffled moan within Buster's mouth.

And her moans increased when she felt Buster's left hand move down her body, tracing around her thighs, before he pushed his middle and index fingers into her snatch, causing her to break from the kiss and arch her back.

He grinned and pushed his tongue in her mouth while moving his fingers back and forth, which made Katelin continue to moan, while her body writhed around from the pleasurable sensation in between her legs.

'My mind is going fuzzy...' She thought, unable to speak, not only from Buster's dominant tongue, but also from the pleasure her Pokémon was giving her.

And Katelin's pleasure only increased as Buster wanted more, in which the Fighting type broke from Katelin's lips, tore her top off and began licking around her left breast and nipple, forcing a loud cry of pleasure to escape Katelin's mouth.

"Buster! Don't stop…" She moaned out, unable to control herself as she placed her hands on the back of his head, making him take her breast into his mouth.

Too caught up in the pleasure, Buster complied as he continued licking and sucking Katelin's breast, while adding a third finger, sliding the three in and out of the blonde at a rapid pace.

Katelin started moaning louder with each thrust, unable to help but to move her right hand from Buster's head and place it on her right breast, massaging it vigorously.

But after several more minutes, Katelin was unable to take anymore, her body giving in as she threw her head back and climaxed.

"BUSTER!" She screamed, tightening her hand on his head as she came. Her inner walls tightened around his fingers and coated them in her juices.

As Katelin calmed down from her orgasm, remaining on her back and panting, Buster removed his fingers from Katelin, before he moved them up to his face and licked clean, enjoying the taste of his Trainer.

Katelin panted and felt even hotter seeing Buster lick her juices.

And Buster felt the same way.

He could not only see the arousal in Katelin's eyes, but could also smell it.

To him, it was like she was going into heat and needed to mate just as badly as he did. And with how hard his cock was, he would gladly oblige.

Pulling her skirt off, Katelin was now left naked as Buster positioned himself.

Placing a firm hold on her hips, Buster aimed his erect cock at Katelin's snatch, before slowly inserting it, causing Katelin to let out a long moan of pleasure.

"Oh god!" She moaned out, while Buster's hold on her hips tightened, while he grit his teeth from feeling his member make its way inside of the blonde.

He pulled back before slamming into her and getting his entire cock inside, making Katelin let out further moans and cries of pleasure, while Buster groaned loudly in reply.

"So big!" Katelin then moaned out as she felt her pussy cling to his cock.

"Ma… Machop… Machop…!" Buster groaned in reply, loving the feel of Katelin's walls clamping around his manhood.

'My body is on fire!'Katelin thought, her mind clouded with pleasure as she continued to moan, feeling Buster continue to slide his cock in and out of her, leaving just the tip of his manhood inside of her with each thrust.

Buster too was feeling great pleasure, causing him to take control of the situation once more, in which he pulled most of his cock out, before repositioning Katelin so she was on all fours and he he behind her, making the Pokémon feel more dominant than ever.

Katelin shuddered in need before Buster grabbed her ass and slammed back inside her pussy.

Her back arched for a third time as Buster pushed back inside of her and then continued mating, filling Katelin's room with the sounds of their pleasure.

"Keep going! Fuck me!" She cried out.

"Machop… Machop…!" Buster groaned in reply, complying to Katelin's needs as he pushed his cock deeper, increasing the rhythm of his thrusts, while moving his right hand off her hip and to her chest, rubbing and groping her breasts with great vigor.

"This is amazing!" Katelin cried out, causing Buster to groan and nod in reply.

Thanks to his training and increased stamina, Buster continued to pleasure his blonde haired Trainer, the pair moaning and groaning out in pleasure.

But while Buster continued, Katelin could feel her body heating up, making her moans increased as she knew she was going to climax for a second time.

"Keep fucking my wet pussy!" She moaned, her tongue hanging out as she continued to rock her hips back and forth.

"Machop…" Buster replied as he nodded, keeping up his thrusts, while showing a more caring side in their pleasure as he moved his head up, as far as it could reach, before he began kissing Katelin's back.

Said girl shuddered with each kiss and felt pressure in her pussy, making her then scream out erotically as she had her orgasm, making Buster groan as he felt her pussy tighten up, before he let out one large groan as he had his orgasm too, filling Katelin with his semen.

Katelin moaned out as she felt her womb get filled with Buster's cum, causing her to then let out a sigh of pleasure as she collapsed onto her stomach, while Buster, thanks to his higher strength, endurance and stamina, remained in his position.

Both panted as they felt exhausted.

Katelin remained on her chest, panting, while Buster pulled out of her as he then fell back and rested on the bed.

"So…..much…." Katelin managed to get out, making Buster look down to see Katelin's pussy filled with his cum.

Buster felt his cock get hard seeing Katelin's dripping pussy.

And as much as he wanted to enter her again, feeling the pleasure of her tight snatch, the Fighting Pokémon had used up more energy than he thought, in which he just let his head fall back as he too rested.

-Few days later-

"Hey Katelin, just curious, but what did you do to make Buster listen? He hasn't gone and taken the underwear this past week?" Liz asked, glad to see Buster wasn't being such a pervert.

Katelin's cheeks turned a light hue from the question, as she didn't want to tell her friends letting Buster masturbate using her underwear and having sex with her was how she calmed him down.

"I just needed to help him relax." She then got out.

Liz seemed to accept that, only then they heard a loud scream from, where else, the girl's locker room.

Rushing inside, both girls blushed heavily at the sight before them.

Buster was pulling underwear from a locker, but it was Katelin's locker.

And while that was a shock, there rose questions, as several panties that were behind Buster had white, sticky stains around them.

"Who screamed?" Liz asked some of the girls in the room.

"I'm not sure…" Katelin began to say, her right hand clenched. "But I know who will be next!" She yelled.

Buster turned and was about to smile and run up to Katelin for a hug, but saw her growling with what appeared to be fire in her eyes as she stamped over, causing him to run past her with fear in his eyes and panties in his hand.

"BUSTER, GIVE ME BACK MY PANTIES!" Katelin screamed, chasing after her Pokémon.

The rest of the squad just watched as Buster smiled while rubbing Katelin's panties, with said girl chasing after him like a track runner.

"What was that about?" Rachel, the newest girl of the squad, had to ask, causing Liz to reply. "It'll take some time to explain."

"And why is she limping?" Rachel then asked, seeing Katelin seemingly limp as she ran.

"...Like I said, it's gonna take some time to explain."


	70. Demion(Mightyena) Felia(Houndour) Rachel

The life of PokeSexuals

Demion (Mightyena), Felia (Houndour), and Rachel (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel looked over the food in her cabinets in her kitchen. She had black hair going down her back with blue eyes. She wore a regular black t-shirt with white shorts since it was the warm season.

A month ago, she became a pokemon trainer to explore places and meet new pokemon. That's why she got her own house with her only two pokemon.

One of them was a Mightyena who evolved from a Poochyena she had when she started off and named Demion. The other was a Houndour she caught in her second week who she named Felia.

When they first started, Demion was distant to her trainer like every other Poochyena trainers. But she stayed patient and showed she wanted to be his friend, not master.

He started to open up to her kindness and increasing skill and knowledge. And that's when they encountered Felia.

It seems as though she doesn't get along with the dark type. Both would often squabble over territory in the house, and Rachel had to always make sure they didn't start a battle.

Rachael was checking over her supplies to see if she needs anything. And it looked like she was low on pokefood for the two of them.

'I need to head to the store, but…' she takes a look outside to where her canine pokemons were. Demion was napping under a tree with Felia a little bit from him with a frown on her face.

'Will they be able to control themselves until I get back?' she asked herself.

She opened the door as they looked at her. "Guys! Come on inside!"

Both canines got up and walked to their trainer, keeping distance with each other with a growl.

Once they were in she shut the door. "Look you two. I need to go out and get more food. But I'm not so sure you two can stand each other while I'm out."

The two listened to her talk, not looking at each other.

"That's why I want you two away from the other until I get back. Got it?"

The two nodded their heads as they split up.

Rachel made sure he had her wallet and keys before walking out the door.

"Felia, Demion, remember, stay away from each other." she said before she closes the door.

Both turned and growled at the other. But they huffed and walked away from the other.

Demion went to the couch while Felia went to the bedroom.

'Why is that ragged dog here?' she thought to herself as she laid down. Ever since she got here he's been trying to establish himself as the alpha male. She wouldn't let any male tell her what to do.

She smiles at every failed attempt he made with pride. Like trying to mark around the house, but she was faster and did it before him.

"That so called wolf has no chance against me." she said with a smirk.

That's when she heard the room's door open. She looked to see who's coming in and saw it was Demion.

"What the hell you doing in here?" she asked with a growl.

"This is my part of the house."

She got up and stared at him. "I don't smell your scent here."

"I've been here the longest, and was Rachel's first pokemon. Meaning I decide who's in charge. And right now, you're beneath me."

"Oh, a ragged, so called wolf in charge, Arceus help us!" she said mocking with a chuckle.

"Stow it bitch. If I could, I'd beat you to a pulp." he growled walking closer to the bed.

"You couldn't beat me if you wanted to!"

"I could, but Rachel wanted us to stay away. So I know something else we can use. Whoever comes out on top is alpha."

"And that is?"

"Fucking. Whoever can outlast the other proves their superiority." he grinned. "Unless you really are a bitch with a small bite."

Felia blushes at such a suggestion, but growls back in response. "You're on! Anytime, anywhere!"

"Good." he jumped onto the bed and tackled Felia onto the sheets.

She grunts from the surprise movement. She watched as he started licking around her neck while pinning her with his claws.

She winces at the cold feeling on her skin as she lays there.

Demion lapped around her head while feeling his primal side slowly emerge, the same time as his sheath.

Felia tries to calm herself and relax even though feeling his shaft poking her now. "Heh, is that a dick or are you part chimchar?" she asked with a smirk.

Demion growled.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings? I'm surprised you let words hurt you like that, and you call yourself an alpha?!"

"Shut it!" Demion moved his head down where he knew her tits were and started lapping at the fur.

"Hahh!" she gasped out in surprise and shivers in pleasure. "Heh, that's nothing." she bites back after she recovers.

"Oh yeah?" This time he brushed his nose around her stomach while lapping at several of her tits.

Felia growled at him moving around there, her body shaking.

"See? You're body likes it." he grinned.

She growls at him defiantly. "Yeah right! It's just cold in here." she looks at him. "Like I can like a small tongue like that."

"Oh? Then how about here?" Demion moved down until his head was in between her legs and spotted her slit.

Felia growled and gritted her teeth to prepare herself.

Demion leaned in and ran his tongue across the folds.

She bites her tongue from the feeling giving her pleasure. 'Don't give him satisfaction.' she thought to herself as she thought of non pleasurable things to help.

Demion though kept lapping around the folds while detecting a hint of her pheromones.

Felia felt her body started to heat up from the feeling. 'No! I can't be feeling good!' She shakes her head, 'Come on! Resist!"

Demion saw her squirming and this time started sliding his tongue into her snatch.

She let out a moan from the tongue entering her body.

Demion grinned as he swirled it around inside.

She closes her eyes, trying to ignore it better. But her body was starting to relax to the tongue.

'Must..resist..' she repeats in her mind. But she felt something building up.

'I'm gonna- No I can't!' she yells to herself as she struggles to hold back.

Demion noticed, then he sports a grin afterwards. "What's the matter, about to cum?"

Felia wanted to tell him no, but feeling him lightly nip at her folds with his tongue inside made her moan instead.

"Go on and cum." he tells her.

Felia couldn't hold it anymore and cried out before her juices sprayed out onto Demion's muzzle.

He takes her sweet juices in his mouth and swallows it. "Hah. And just from licking." he taunted.

She blushes and looks away from him.

"Let's see if you can put that mouth to better use." he grinned crawling over with his knotted dick right in front of her.

She blushes at the pulsing meat in front of her face as she sticks her tongue for him. She moved it against one side and found herself pelted with the musk coming from the dick.

Her body shivers and her face reddens as well. Before her deviant nature came back out.

'Wait, maybe I can make him cum faster than me!' she then starts to lick around his shaft a bit more.

Demion was surprised at her fast licking and grunted feeling the tongue move across the tip, but he lets out a moan from the pleasure.

'Ha. Now it's my turn.' she licks it as best she can, but also making sure to make it nice and long.

Demion growls as she was moving her tongue across his length slowly.

'I gotta admit, he does have a good cock.' she thought as she licks faster.

"You sure pick up fast. How many you sucked on before me?"

That question snagged on her pride and she thought about leaving a burn on his cock, but knew that would prove she couldn't take insults.

She just continued licking around, moving to his tip. When she reached it, she startled sliding her muzzle onto it.

Demion growls out in lust as she does this. "Come on, suck harder!"

She then moves forward, taking more of his cock in her mouth. While at the same time swirling her tongue across the top. 'Blow your load already you mutt.'

He closes his eyes as he enjoys the feeling as Felia moves her head back and forth along his length. 'Damn, who knew her mouth was great for this?'

He can feel his shaft twitching as he was getting close. He let out a loud growl before his cock twitched and his seed shot into her mouth.

She swallows down all of his seed in quick swallows. He pulled out of her mouth with her grinning in victory.

"What's with that grin?" he ask noticing it.

"I made you cum with my mouth. We're even now. Gotta work harder little puppy."

"Well I guess we need a tiebreaker now." he said to her.

"Let's see if you have the stamina, mutt." she said with a smirk on her face.

He growled and moved down with his cock in between her legs. "If I can get you to beg for my seed before I cum, then you'll acknowledge me as the Alpha."

"And If you cum before I do, that proves I'm the alpha." she grinned.

"Deal." and with that, he lines up and push himself inside her. Both groaned at the sudden move.

She felt her body shudder from the penetration. "That all you got?"

He started to push in her faster and harder at her tone. "I'll make you beg me to do this everyday!"

"That won't happened!" she growls out, mixture of anger and lust. "I ain't gonna cum from a weak dick like yours."

"Really now, then how come you're squeezing around my member?" he asked with a grin.

"If you spend so much time talking, you'll come in less than a minute." she taunted.

"In that case…" he slows down a bit and move so he's at her neck and started nipping her.

"Ah!" she gasped out. She felt felt his teeth pinch her skin, making her shiver. 'I got pleasured by that?!'

"Heh, you're shaking." he grinned.

"Just… cold." she said through moans.

"Sure." he grinned before pulling back and slamming back inside.

Felia closes her eyes, she felt like she wasn't doing so well, but it feels so good to her.

"Give up already?" he taunted.

"I..I.." she started out.

"Told you I was the alpha." he growled before he started thrusting faster inside her.

She sighs as she nods her head. "Yes, I give up."

"Good." he started pulling out and slamming back in with Felia moaning with each thrust.

She shudders as she felt his thick cock moving inside her. "So good."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." he taunted.

"It feels good." she said to him.

"Louder." he growled huskily.

"So good!" She called.

"I'm close to coming. Beg for my seed." he growled going faster.

Felia folded her ears and said. "Give me your seed."

Demion looks at her, "Not like that, who am I?" he growls at her.

"Damion." she said.

He stares at her as he slows down and grip her neck with his teeth.

"Ah!" she moaned out as he kept thrusting inside her hot pussy.

"Beg for my seed with respect!" he growled in her ear.

"Please, cum inside!" she moaned out as he kept nibbling her neck. He looks at her as she says. "Cum inside me… my Alpha."

"Gladly." he whispered before growling as he buried his knot inside her and started filling her with his seed.

She moans out as she feels his seed flowing into her womb. Her body shuddering in pleasure as she cums as well.

Demion grinned as his seed spilled into her snatch, but picked up the scent of another female close by.

He looks around trying to pinpoint it scent, finding it different from others. He narrowed it down coming from the door to the room.

'Who's there?' he thought. He opened his mouth and sent a Shadow Ball at the door, easily destroying it.

When the dust clears, it was Rachel on her butt, shorts down and looking flushed and shocked.

She came home a little while later and notice the canine's not around, so she looked around and when she came to the door, she caught them in their act.

She blushed as Demion looked at her. The dark type started sniffing again as the smell was coming from her.

'She's aroused.' he thought. His looks surprised, but then smiled at the situation.

"Uh, I'll just leave you two alone." she spoke rushing to stand up while pulling her shorts and panties up with a blush.

He slides out of Felia as he growls at her, telling her to stay.

Rachel though just chuckled before looking away and walking away from the room.

"You stay here." he told Felia as he gets off the bed. He walked off and after Rachel.

Rachel was in her room trying to calm herself down. 'It's normal for pokemon to mate. Even if it was in the house and I watched.'

Then she felt something nuzzling her leg, and she look down to see Demion. "Oh, hey boy."

The Dark type looked up to her with a smile.

She smiled back. "Sorry, didn't mean to peek on your….private moment."

He went to nuzzle her thigh softly with his head.

"Uh Demion? Why don't you go back to Felia?" she suggested scooting away.

He moved towards her in response. Rachel kept scooting back, but Demion crawled closer till he was on top of her.

Demion went and nuzzled her cheek, smiling at her,

Rachel gulped as she felt something hot near her thighs. She look down to see his throbbing shaft almost touching her. She gulped and looked up and saw lust in Demion's eyes.

"Demion?" she asked, blushing as she felt warm once again.

He growled before using his whole body to pin her down before licking at her lips.

She shivers at the feeling, but finds it arousing as well. 'I need to stop him.'

She then starts to move her hands towards him. He nuzzled into her hands while his cock rubbed against her leg.

She blushed as she felt his soft fur by mistake. 'He's not listening.'

Demion then nuzzle her neck, giving her some licks for her.

"Demion, we can't." she spoke up trying to push him off.

But he still kept licking and moved to her cheek.

She felt herself getting wet from the licking and his cock rubbing her. 'Might as well let him indulge.'

She starts to take off her shorts and underwear for the upcoming event. Demion sat there and got more aroused by the second.

She stared at the throbbing member with a blush. She reached out and gripped the length.

He growled in lust as she started rubbing it back and forth.

'It's so wet and warm.' she thought.

Her face heats up as the Mightyena moves and licks her neck again. She watched him crawl over her again with the tip right up to her entrance.

"Go ahead, mate with me." she told him.

Demion grinned and started putting all his weight into his hips as he pushed inside Rachel.

She grunted, but moaned as his canine shaft entered into her pussy. 'He's so big!'

She couldn't help but hold him around his body. He took that as a sign to start moving.

She smiles as the pleasure feels so good to her body. "Yes. Keep going."

He starts to go deeper in her vagina, his tip touching the entrance to her womb. Rachel was stunned at how much force he was going at it from the start and gripped the sheets as he wasn't letting up.

She was panting at this rate, she felt herself getting close to a climax already. "HARDER!"

Demion grinned as he starts to pump her fast and hard. His primal side wanting to cum deep inside her.

She shudders at she cries out, spraying her juices all over his cock. Her inner walls tightened around him and he growled out before his knot was buried inside her and he started cumming.

"OOOoooh yes!" she moans out feeling warm from his sperm flowing in her.

He gritted his teeth as his knot was stuck inside her, filling her with his seed.

"That felt so good Demion." she rubs his back as she said that.

He growled while rubbing her head with his own.

In a little while, his knot deflates as he slips off her. Both looking as some pooled around her pussy.

"You a big wolf, huh?" she said teasingly.

He growled as if to say yes.

They heard footsteps in her room and turn to see Felia entering. She seemed to be panting as she walked over and climbed onto the bed.

"Whoa, you okay?" Rachel asked her.

Felia nodded while laying down in exhaustion.

'Why was she panting though?' Rachel thought. That's when she saw Demion grin at Felia.

While she felt a bit sore, she can't help but actually start to respect him now.

"Well at least you two found something to get involved with."

'Yeah we did.' Felia said in poketalk with a blush.

(Timeskip)

The three were walking down the pathway, the pokemon actually walking together this time.

Rachel and Felia stunned at what they just learned at the doctor's.

It turn out that they are both pregnant. And guess who the daddy was?

"Demion, I guess we kinda got ourselves in this huh?" Both females said to them in different speech.

Said Mightyena grinned like he hit the jackpot. "We'll anyway, I'm happy that it's you… my strong alpha." she said nuzzling his head.

"You better believe it." he chuckled.

The three headed home to relax.

(Timeskip)

It was night time as lights shown in a house. We find ourselves in one of the upstairs rooms.

Rachel was looking over the bundle of pups in the bed. Several were Poochyena while the others were Houndour.

She had 3 pups from herself. The rest came from Felia, who was currently busy at the moment.

Said Houndour was standing on all fours in the living room. She was panting while Demion kept going in and out of her pussy. "Ahh, so thick!' she moans in pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum." he grunted.

Felia moans in pleasure as he felt him slowing down. "What is it?'

She turned to see him grinning his usual grin. "Who am I?"

"My alpha male."

He then thrust his knot inside her again, starting to thrust more. "Give me more pups my alpha male."

"Gladly." he growled.

She moans as they both climax at the same time. Him filling her womb with more sperm.

She lay on the ground panting and exhausted from their round. That's the scene Rachel walked down to.

She turns to see Demion licking Felia's neck, who was licking her pussy clean. "You two done?"

The two look at her and nods their heads.

Demion walks towards the female human, smiling.

"Not tonight. The kids are sleeping." He walks and pointed to the other room. "Considering what happened when you took my ass, I'd rather not wake the neighbors up."

He turns to her and started licking her leg.

"That's not gonna work." she replied crossing her arms.

Then he started moving upwards to her inner thighs.

Rachel shuddered with a blush.

He moved to her underwear where her pussy was under and took licks to it, getting her in the mood.

"Oh fine." she relented. "But let's try to be quieter okay?"

Demion nodded.

She sighs as she headed towards the room Demion pointed to. Felia followed to watch and to be there in case he wants more.


	71. Cormin (Gallade) and Lucen (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Cormin (Gallade) and Lucen (Male)

This is a sequel to the number 12 chapter.

Also, I'm just pointing this out, but a so called Guest who's been reviewing this story, called jc, has been nothing but a flamer. Well I'm here to address him. So if that guy is reading this, hear me loud and clear. I'm not gonna go and insult you cause I don't need to stoop to your level. Second, you insulted me for my profile and spelling, yet each one of your reviews is just the same, bad grammar. So if you want to comment, try not to sound like a hypocrite. Finally, I don't care. You call me sick for writing this, but why are you here? I think it's only cause you like making people made, but guess what? I'm not mad, but it is sad to see someone insult my work when they have no reason. I'm not hurt, but I feel bad that you can't even serve any use to give me reasons or tips to improve. If you go around insulting people's work cause you don't like it, then stay off the sight. And to all my fans who enjoy my work, you all rock. You stay with me and wish to see more, and I'll happily deliver.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a couple of years since that fateful day. In that time Cormin and Lucen had stayed as close as a couple, but still remained as master and servant.

Though a few things changed in a few years. Such as Cormin evolving into a Gallade one day when he found a dawn stone out in the garden.

Lucen asked him if he was sure about this before going through with this.

And in that time as a Gallade, it's been a little hard for Cormin. Instead of the petite feminine build his master loved, now he was taller than him and was more lengthy and masculine. That's why he chose to stick with being the master's servant for fear of him being disgusted with the Gallade's body.

Today Cormin was washing his master's clothes as he was thinking this. Instead of a frilly maid uniform, he was clad in a regular black and white butler's outfit that he had some difficulty getting use to since it covered more of him.

"Huh, I'll never get used to this." he sighs with his new masculine voice.

As he washed the clothes, his master watched from around a pillar.

He watched with a concerned expression on his face. He didn't like how Cormin had been so distant and felt like it was his fault.

"I wonder what's the matter, did I do something?" he asked himself. He noticed Cormin finish washing the clothes and headed back to his room.

Lucen sat on his bed as he waited for him to arrive.

"Your clothes, master." spoke Cormin walking in with the basket of cleaned clothes.

Lucen smiles at him. "Thank you Cormin. Also, there's no need to call me master when it's just the two of us."

"Of course, sir." Lucen smiles as he pats a spot for him to sit. "I must continue with my chores young master."

"It's okay if you stop for a minute you know." he said assuringly.

Cormin gulped and nodded before sitting next to Lucen while silently feeling happy inside.

"Cormin, are you happy… with your choice?" he ask him nervously.

"What do you mean sir?" Cormin asked while feeling on edge.

"When I found the Dawn Stone and showed it to you, I asked you if you were sure about evolving into a Gallade, and you said yes, but after a some time after, you been acting a bit distant."

'Oh Arceus. This was bound to happen.' thought Cormin with dread.

"You seem to want to stay a servant for some reason, but it's interfering with things, with us mainly…"

'Don't you think I know that? It hurts everytime.' thought Cormin who gripped his hands together.

"Cormin, if you're upset with me for the evolution, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force the option on you. Please don't be mad." Lucen said gripping his palms and tensing up.

"No….it's not that." Cormin whispered looking away.

"Then what is it, why are you being so distant?"

"...ly." Cormin muttered.

"Huh?" Lucen ask who didn't hear it.

"I'm….ly." he muttered again.

"What is it?" he tries to urge him.

"I'M UGLY!" Cormin shouted out standing up before running out of the room.

"Cormin!" he said getting up and running after him. He tried keeping up, but it seemed like Cormin's legs were more built as he lost sight of the Gallade.

"Where did he go?" he asked himself looking at different directions. He walked past different rooms and checked each one.

So far none revealed the Gallade.

He sighed and was about to just wait, but heard sobbing.

'That must be him.' he thought as he moved to the direction of the sobbing. It was in the storage closet for clothes and made sure to be quiet.

He looked inside to see the Gallade sitting on a bench, face pressed against a small maid's uniform as he cried into it.

Lucen decided to wait and give him time to let it out.

"Why? Why did I have to be a Gallade? I could have just said no and became a Gardevoir. Maybe then…..I would be proud to be with master. Now I look too much like a man. If we tried having sex, he'd hate me!"

Lucen shakes his head, not cause it's true, rather the opposite of what he thinks.

"I'll never be the beautiful servant for him. I can't even wear anything beautiful he'd like."

'Cormin…' he thought sadly as he listens. 'You don't have to worry about something like that.'

He heard the sniffling slowly stop and figured Cormin was done crying. He turned and bolted for his room so he wouldn't be caught listening.

'Well now I know the root of his problem.' he thought to himself as he enters his room. 'Now how do I ease his problem?' he thought.

He rubbed his chin before feeling a lightbulb go off in his head. With that, he headed to the sewing room. "If Cormin wants to feel like a female…" he said as he got some silk.

We cut back to Cormin who had stayed in the closet to make sure he was done crying. When his face could no longer hold cry any longer, he exits out of the closet.

"Maybe the master will just forget what just happened." he muttered walking down the hall.

He enters the master's room to find him sitting on the bed. Lucen looked up and smiled. "Hey Cormin, glad you stopped by."

"Master.. I want to apologize for my outburst earlier." he said looking down.

"No need to worry about it. But I'll say this, you never looked ugly to me. Not even a little." Lucen said trying to sound comforting.

Cormin looked up and stared at him in surprise and shock. "But I.. I look like." he gestured to his body.

"Look, whether you're a Gallade or Gardevoir, or even if you stayed a Kirlia, you're still the same servant that I love."

Cormin smiled at his kind words, but something still saddens him. "I just still wish I could wear a dress. It's much more comfortable than this suit."

"Well that's why I made this for you." Lucen held out a box. It was decorated with a red bow.

Cormin accepts the box as he looks at the human. "What's in it?"

"Open and find out."

Taking his words, Cormin undid the ribbon and opened the box. He gazed at red silk and pulled it out before it unfolded into a sleeveless red dress.

Cormin's eyes widen as he stares at the beautiful outfit. "M-m-master…" he stutters as he looks it over.

"Go on, try it on."

He smiles as he enters the bathroom and closes the door.

Lucen sat there, pleased with himself.

Soon, the door reopened and Lucen was looking with a smile. Cormin walked out with a blush as his body was hugged by the dress.

Lucen gave him a whistle in response to Cormin's appearance.

Cormin looked away with a smile and bashful look.

"Why so shy, you said you were more comfortable in a dress~?" he said as he walks towards him, hands behind his back.

"I-It's just been so long." replied the Gallade.

"While I like the look, a couple things could make it better." Lucen said.

"L-like what?"

"A red bow for your hair." he said holding a bow in one hand. "And a choker for your neck." he said holding a pink choker in the other.

Cormin just nodded with a smile. He lowered himself a bit so that his can apply the items onto him.

Lucen first strapped the choker around Cormin's neck and then started trying the bow into his hair.

Lucen smiles as he takes Cormin's hand and brought him to a full-view mirror. "There now that's better."

Cormin smiled as he really did look like a woman now.

"So Cormin, you feel better now?"

The Gallade nodded.

Lucen smiles as he went to Cormin and hug him tightly. Cormin hugged him back while touched for what his master did for him.

"Remember, no matter what form you are, I'll always love you." he whispers to him.

Cormin couldn't take it anymore.

He felt himself getting warm ever since he put on this dress and it's been building ever since. He pulled back and faced Lucen with a red face.

"Cormin, is something the matter? Your face is red~." he asked in mock confusion. He looked down and spotted a bulge under the red dress and chuckled. "Aw Cormin. You're so easy to get in the mood." he teases by touching it.

Cormin blushed and fidgeted in place as he felt his dick get harder.

"I think we should get undress. Seems it's that mood." he said as he starts to unbutton his shirt.

Cormin watched his master get naked and was pulled towards the bed.

"All right, I'll help you get out of the dress." he said as he starts to lift the fabric up. He grinned at seeing the pink cock standing up with precum at the tip.

"One thing, I'm happy that grew with your evolution." he teased his servant.

"D-don't say those things." Cormin stuttered out while covering his face.

Lucen wouldn't take him covering his face, so he gave his member a little lick on the tip. That made the Gallade let out a low moan.

"Move your hands." he said as he started to lick more. "I want to see your red face."

Cormin moved his hands away and moaned as Lucen gave a longer lick around the tip.

"There you are." he said as he opens his mouth to take the tip in. He slid his mouth over the top while Cormin let out a louder moan.

"M-master." he moans out from the warm feeling surrounding his member.

Lucen grinned and bobbed his head up and down while Cormin kept panting.

He never had this feeling before, but he moaned in pleasure.

Lucen though pulled his mouth off and grinned at Cormin's disappointed pout.

"M-master, why did you stop?"

"Promise me you'll stop calling yourself ugly first."

He smiles at that. "I promise to stop calling myself ugly."

"Good, because you've been neglecting your duties." Lucen sat up and showed Cormin the bulge in his pants.

"I'm sorry master." he blushes looking at it. He sat up and grabbed the zipper before pulling it down as the cock flopped out.

He shudders just from the sight of his master's shaft. 'It's gotten bigger.'

Lucen smiles at Cormin's face before he went back to sucking on the tip.

Cormin moaned and grabbed Lucen's cock before licking the sides of it.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself~?" Lucen moans teasing him..

Cormin focused on his licking and started sucking on the tip as he felt so warm he might melt.

'I guess he's so pent up, next he might just take my ass next.' he giggled at the thought. He kept sucking his servant's cock with said servant salivating over his cock.

Cormin pants as he can feel himself getting close since he hasn't had this feeling before.

'I'm gonna explode.' he thought before sliding his mouth over Lucen's dick even more with his tongue swirling around the top.

Lucen eyes widen as he felt his mouth filled with Cormin's sperm. He tried to relax while swallowing the seed as his own cock started twitching in Cormin's mouth.

'I'm about to cum already?' he thought before letting go as he felt his seed shoot into Cormin's throat.

He got better at this as Cormin started taking his master's seed and drinking it down.

Both pulled off the others dick while panting.

"Huh, you gotten much better Cormin. I'm impressed." Lucen said with a smile.

Cormin smiled, but found himself being flipped on his side with Lucen trailing a hand up his leg.

"What are you doing now?" Cormin asked. He shuddered though feeling his master squeeze his leg and thighs.

"Master?" he moans in pleasure.

"Your skin is as smooth as the last time we did this." he whispered huskily.

Cormin blushed, "I have heard our species have naturally smooth skin."

"Well it's time to continue where we started." Lucen made this clear by lifting the back of the dress up and rubbing his cock in between Cormin's ass cheeks.

He shudders at the touch of it all. He also had another desire after this, but was not sure if he should ask it.

"Well then, here we go." Lucen brought the tip to the anus before moving his hips forward.

Cormin moans out in pleasure as he felt his hole open up for him easily. "Oh Arceus how I've missed this!" he moaned out.

"I always loved entering your rump." he whispers in his servant's ear. He pulled back before slamming back in and grunting at the feeling he missed.

"It's so warm and snug, squeezing around me." he said as the Gallade was blushing from the description of the feeling.

"Then let my slutty ass please you master." purred Cormin rubbing his master's cheek.

Lucen smiles as he started to move a bit faster from his words. The feeling of his ass after these years was mind blowing to feel again, as evident by the fact he could feel pressure building up.

"I'm about to cum again." he groaned out loud.

"Go ahead and cum inside me master." panted Cormin.

He thrust a few more times and then moaned as he cums again.

Cormin moaned feeling the hot sperm and saw his cock shoot out his own sperm onto the bed sheets.

The two smiled at the afterglow they feel afterwards.

Lucen pulled out while looking at all the sperm flowing out of Cormin's ass. "Guess I was backed up.

He layed on his side to rest for a little bit, Cormin looks at him with a smile, but also notes his bare ass as well.

'It looks so firm.' thought the Gallade as his own cock slowly hardened again.

"It just felt so snug around me." Lucen said in joy. Completely oblivious to the hands reaching for his ass.

'Please forgive me master.' he thought as he started to rub it.

Lucen felt the rubbing and looked behind to see Cormin rubbing his cock in between the asscheeks.

He blushes a bit from the rubbing. "Cormin, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm sorry master, forgive me." Cormin brought the tip to Lucen's anus and started pushing.

"Ahh." he gasped out as the tip started to enter his tight anus. He clenched his teeth and anus, which just made Cormin use more force and got the tip in.

Lucen holds onto the bed sheets for support as he never had this before. Cormin kissed Lucen on the neck as he kept pushing in more of his cock.

'That's pretty bold. Taking your master's virginity." he teases.

"Forgive me!" Cormin cried out before he pulled back and slammed inside Lucen before he started building up rhythm.

He giggled as he always liked him getting so apologetic even though he doesn't need to be. He moaned as Cormin was too wrapped up in the feeling and was moving faster than he expected.

"You're a lot better than I thought." Lucen commented before groaning as Cormin's dick was stretching his ass.

"Master.. ahh, It feels just like how you described." Cormin moaned in bliss. "I can't stop moving my hips!"

Lucen moaned as his cock was hard and flopping from the force. "Harder!"

Cormin heard him said to go harder, so he started to push harder and deeper in his master. The feeling was amazing and his dick felt like it was on fire.

He felt him going erratic, 'How you're holding up?" Lucen asked.

"I'm cumming!" Cormin cried out before his dick twitched and he started cumming in his master's ass.

Lucen shudders as he felt his servant's seed flow into him. He cums as well staining the bed sheets.

Once Cormin stopped unloading himself inside his master, he laid there and panted.

Lucen moves around so he's facing the Gallade. "Looks like someone got bold~."

Cormin slumps down a bit and blush. "I'm sorry master, I heard you describe how my ass felt and I got curious, and seeing yours bare like that. I couldn't help it."

"I forgive you, but you'll have to make it up to me." he said to him.

"Anything, what?"

Lucen just grinned as the camera went black.

(Next day)

Lucen opens his eyes as the sun shined through the window. He yawned and sat up before hearing the door knock.

"Come on in."

The door opened to show Cormin, but instead of his butler outfit, he was clad in a brand new maid's outfit with a more short skirt and fishnet stockings for the legs.

Lucen smirks at the appearance. "Cormin, it's morning and you're already trying to entice me?"

"Well master did say this would be better than a suit." he giggled walking over.

Cormin sat next to him with as the two smile. "That I did, and it's true." he smiles and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Breakfast is ready, or…" Cormin crawled over Lucen, "would master prefer me?"

Lucen blushes at the tough question, both are very tempting...

But he did spot the bulge under Cormin's skirt and grinned.

"It wouldn't be proper for you to be walking around with that." he said with a grin. He reached up and flipped the skirt over before grasping his servant's dick.

As he heard him moan, he thought about last night. "I have something to confess."

"What is it master?"

"That little stunt from you…" Lucen blushes before continuing, "I was not unprepared for it."

"What?"

"Don't you find it odd that I was describing how your ass felt inside… in front of your face?" he asked, giving him pieces.

Cormin took a moment to think it over.

Then the lightbulb appeared in his mind as he stares at his master's smiling face. "You mean you…"

Lucen waited for him to get the final picture.

"Wanted it?"

"Yep." he nods and smiles.

Cormin blushed and moaned as Lucen took a lick of his erect cock.

"Time for breakfast." grinned the master before sliding his mouth onto Cormin's dick.

"But why all that? Why the secrecy?"

Lucen slips off Cormin's shaft. "I wanted to see if you had a bold side in you."

Cormin blushed as his master went back to sucking on his dick.

He places his hands on his master's head as he moves it up and down. All the while smiling that he had become his master's woman again.


	72. Beedrills (Male) and Maya (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Beedrills (Male) and Maya (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A 13 year old, brown haired girl wearing a green dress and black sneakers was frolicking through the flower fields.

This was Maya. A young girl who was enjoying nature as she usually did every sunday.

She had a kindhearted, free spirited nature who loves the feeling of outside.

She leaned down and smiled while sniffing some of the new flowers of the field. She had been here enough times to memorize anything new around.

"Seems some bee pokemon been around here recently.' Maya said. She saw these flowers had been pollinated in the last week, meaning some hive must have been built without her knowing.

'I wonder where that hive could be?' she asked herself in her thoughts. She knew how dangerous bee pokemon could act around humans, so she needed to be cautious and try to stay low while looking around.

"I mean, I have no idea where to start." she said as she started walking. She moved down the dirt path while looking around.

Maya kept her eyes peeled and ears up for anything in case of sign of trouble.

As she reached the end of the road, she spotted a small hole near a cliff that overlooked the field.

She crept near the hole to take a quick look inside. The shape of it seemed like it was big enough for her, but it was pitch black inside.

'I never knew there was a cave here.' she thought as she steps inside. It was tiny, so she had to crawl on her hands and knees without hitting the top.

"I wonder what pokemon would use this for her home?" she asked curious as she kept going.

The more she crawled in, the darker it became and harder to move around.

'Its gotten dark quick, can't see the front of my face anymore.' she thought as she moved on. Which was hard since she would occasionally bump her head or knee.

"Ouch, I wonder if should I just go back?" she asked herself rubbing her head.

Before she could try to turn, she heard something.

"What was that sound?" she asked herself as she started crawling towards it. It started sounding louder and some kind of pained cry.

Being a person of a kind nature, she headed towards the sound in concern. She soon got close to where some light from a hole up in the corner gave some light and she spotted a Weedle.

Maya slowed down a bit as she starts to approach it. It seemed to be crying and had a small wound around the bottom of its belly.

"What happened to you?" she ask as she was near it.

It made a scared sound and tried wiggling away from her.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." she said to the Weedle in a soft voice. She inched closer and held her palm out.

The bug type looks at her and moves a little closer.

Maya smiled while keeping her palm out. "That's it, nothing to worry about."

It tried moving closer, but cried out as the scratch was too much.

She move a bit closer and look at the injury. "Wait, I might have something for that."

It was a bit of a struggle from the small space, but she brought out a oran berry. She brought it close to the bug type. "Here, it should help with the injury."

It moved closer and started slowly gnawing at the side of it. It recognized the taste of it and started eating more quickly.

Maya was relieved and saw it finish half the berry. "Are you okay?"

It let out a happy cry to show it was feeling better and wiggled towards her.

She smiles as she pet around it's head. "Feeling better?"

It made another happy cry to say that it is.

She was glad, but saw it turn and start gesturing deeper to the cave she was facing. "You want me to follow you?"

It nodded it's head.

"Ok." Maya said as the Weedle started moving as she followed slowly. She still had to crouch down lower, but noticed light ahead.

'Hopefully it's the place.' she thought as she move towards the place. The Weedle disappeared in the light and she finally reached it.

When she looks up, she gasp at the sight. She was in a large cavern with a large structure in the middle.

"Could this be the hive?" she asked herself. She looked around and saw swarms upon swarms of Beedrill buzzing around it.

"I never seen so much Beedrill before." she said amazed and a little worried as well. That's when she saw the Weedle look at her and gesture to the hive.

"You want me to go to the hive?" she asked it.

It nodded before wiggling closer to the structure.

"Why though?" she asked herself walking towards the structure.

It stopped and let out a loud cry that all the surrounding Beedrill heard.

The surrounding Beedrill stopped and turned to the Weedle. That's when they spotted Maya and immediately flew down to surround the intruder.

She starts to sweat as she worries that they'll hurt her. She backed up as they flew closer and sounded upset.

"Wait, I don't want any trouble, I was just returning the Weedle home." she explained.

They didn't seem to listen and got closer with their stingers before the Weedle spoke up again, only louder.

They turn to it when it got their attention. It moved around frantically while pointing to her and bounced around before stopping.

She sees them relaxing as she wonders what's going on. They flew closer, but looked her over instead.

Maya stands still hoping not to get hurt.

They nodded before making a path for her towards the hive.

"What the?" she said looking at the area. The Weedle moved its head to follow.

"What's going on?" she said as she walks on. The Beedrills followed while keeping their distance.

She walked for a little bit before the Weedle stopped. She looked around to see them in some sort of chamber in the hive.

Maya looks confused as she looks around. The Beedrills gestured to a throne-like structure in the middle.

"The throne? Those are where kings or queens sit." she said.

They ushered her forward.

"Uh…" she moved as they pushed her to it. She hesitantly walked to it and cautiously sat down facing the swarm and Weedle.

'Why're they acting like this?' she thought in confusion.

The Beedrill group stared at her in interest.

"Uh, well thank you for not hurting me, but I should head home." she stood up.

One of the Beedrills got in front of her. She gulped as others joined it.

'I heard that bee pokemon would search for compatible queens at this time.' she thought as she recognize their behavior. "I'm flattered, but I'm not queen material."

The Beedrill just kept their visions on her despite her words. She backed up and sat back on the throne.

She relaxed a bit as she thought. 'They're not hurting me at least."

One of the Beedrill flew over to a pool of honey and used a small cup to scoop some up.

'Honey?' she thought as she wonders what happened next. The insect flew over with the cup.

She accepted the cup as she said. "Thank you." she started sipping the honey. It was sweet and tangy.

She finishes it and places the cup down. All the while she started feeling more relaxed.

As she looks, it turns out that counting they and the others outside, their numbers are quite few.

"How come this is a small swarm?" she asked.

The Beedrill looked down a bit when she asked that question. "Are your numbers few?"

The swarm nodded.

Maya now understands that they need to make drones. 'No previous queen, small numbers, and honey served to me? Oh….they want me to make more of them.'

"Well, I see, it's important, but…"

They stared at her in confusion.

"The thing is… I never had sex before." she admitted to them. "And I don't know if I can even give birth to pokemon."

She felt her leg being rubbed and she turned to see the Weedle she help, looking sad. "Oh come on, don't look at me like that."

It made a sad cry as it rubs Maya's leg. Something that tugged at Maya's heart.

She can't resist someone who looks sad. She sighed and picked the pokemon up.

Maya nuzzled the Weedle as she cradled it like a child. Then she looked at the swarm.

"All right. I'll try to be your queen." that made the swarm cheer in their language.

She couldn't help but smile at their cheer. But saw the Weedle hop off as the Beedrill surrounded her and converged closer.

"You guys be gentle now, please?" she said as they inched closer.

The nodded before three of them held their stingers out before bring them down, ripping her dress and revealing her young naked body.

She moved her hands to her breasts in surprise. They noticed with two leaning in and sticking their long tongues out and started licking at the underside of them.

"Ngh!" she felt their tongues licking at her breasts and moved her hands away for them. This made it easier for the tongues to slick over her petite breasts and nipples with one leaning down in between her legs.

'This feels so weird, but so good as well.' she murrs as she thought that. Their tongues slid around her breasts with the third one bringing his tongue out and lapped at her pussy.

She looked down at the Beedrill licking her as her face turns red. "Th-This feels weird!" she gasped out.

The other Beedrills used their stingers flat side to rub her body gently.

She murred at the sensation across her body while the two at her breast moved their mouths up and put them onto her nipples before sucking.

"Hahh!' she moaned at the new sensation flowing over her. Feeling her nipples getting sucked was starting to make her warm while her pussy secreted juices, which made the rest of the swarm smell her pheromones.

The Beedrills around her body took in her pheromones as they were comforting her. Each one started feeling their pink cocks slide out.

They stand out at 6 inches in length for those around her.

Maya blushed and moaned as the one between her legs rubbed his own member against her folds.

She blushes as she feels the stingers rub her body as well as the Beedrill move and adjusted its position. "Take it easy." she pleaded.

The Beedrill nodded as it starts to push into her gently. It's slick member reach into her deep and pushed through her hymen.

"Hahh!" she cries out from the pain, a little blood leaking off his shaft. She started crying before a few of the Beedrill licked around her cheeks and breasts to calm her down.

She murrs at the tongues at their comfort. "I'm okay everyone."

That was good to hear before the Beedrill inside her pulled back before slowly thrusting inside.

She winces a bit at the first few thrust, but the fourth thrust was pleasurable. Her body relaxed at the thrusts with the others licking over her body trying to please her.

The one fucking her was in front holding her close and licking her neck.

'I can't believe this is happening. But all of them are so eager to make me feel good.' she thought panting a little with the Beedrill's cock sliding in and out.

The Beedrill went and kissed her on the lips.

'My first kiss.' she thought before moaning into it as his thrusts became more frantic.

He thrusted a few more times before going all the way in.

Maya moaned at the sudden filling feeling while the ones around her licked all around her sensitive spots while her mind started going hazy.

"Ohh, my head's swimming." she said feeling like she's floating. "Harder." she moaned.

The Beedrill were happy as the one in her thrusted harder and faster. He was pushing in as deep as possible since he could feel his eggs ready to go in.

Maya remembers bug pokemon would put eggs in their queens to act as incubators, but she had a calm face.

The Beedrill made a shrill buzz before burying his cock inside as it expanded and Maya started feeling small objects push inside her pussy.

She murrs as eggs started to fill into her and go into her womb. The Beedrill pulled out after he was done and she felt the eggs rest in her womb.

"Whoa, it feels… weird." she said holding her belly where the eggs were.

The other Beedrill buzzed before one of them took the spot between her legs before slamming his own dick inside her snatch.

"Ahh, so soon?" she asked with a moan.

The Beedrills gave a buzz before the one inside her started moving.

"Ooohh." she moans as the one before started licking her breast. Any drone not fucking her was licking all across her body.

"I didn't know being a queen was something like this." she got out before gasping as the Beedrill in her snatch was moving his cock in and out faster than the other one.

"Haa, you got more energy in you huh?" Maya asked with a moan.

The Beedrill wasn't listening and was going faster due to smelling Maya's pheromones, urging him to lay his eggs inside her.

"Hah..Hah…" she pants as her climax was close. "Keep going!"

He nods and push deeper, getting ready to release.

Maya threw her head back and moaned as the Beedrill started shooting its eggs inside.

She moans loud as more eggs go through her and into her womb. She looked down and saw her belly start bulging out.

"Wow, must be a lot in me now." she sat down on the throne as she rubs her belly. The Beedrill pulled out and she saw the swarm was more than eager to have a turn.

She smiles, but feels pretty worn out. "I'll only be able to take one more." she announced.

The swarm buzzed while shoving each other.

Maya couldn't help but giggle at the Beedrill's determination. One managed to sneak by them and flew up to Maya.

"Quite clever avoiding the mass." she praises the bug type. It nodded as she reached down and spread her lips, but it shook its head.

"What's the matter? Don't want my pussy?"

It nodded before talking to the two on her side and all three nodded before turning towards her.

Maya looks confused at what's going on. Then she found herself picked up by the two Beedrill who held her legs open for the whole swarm to stare at her pink snatch. The rest of the Beedrill gazed at it with lust while Maya felt a little embarrassed.

"H-hey, wait a sec, I only have enough energy for one more round."

The third one buzzed in agreement and sat down on the ground as the two holding her started leaning down with her snatch above his cock.

"You want to be ridden?"

He nodded before the two holding her dropped her promptly onto the cock.

Maya was unprepared and let out a long moan to the Beedrill. Her pussy tried to accommodate the new position before feeling the Beedrill beneath her start thrusting upward.

"Haah, feels so good." she moaned out as the Beedrill crowded her and started licking all over her again.

Maya murrs at the feeling of their tongues, she started stroking the abdomen of the Beedrill who's mating with her.

The Beedrill buzzed louder as he tried burying the tip of his cock straight to her womb.

"You're doing a good job." she murmurs out. The feeling of her third cock was making her mind a haze and was hoping he came soon.

The Beedrill started going faster and deeper in her body in response to her words. His body eager to fill her with more eggs.

Maya moans as her third orgasm was coming quickly from the previous sessions. The Beedrills noticed and lapped at her body faster while the one inside went frantic in his thrusts.

Maya shudders and let out a loud moan as she finally climax around the cock. Her juices splashed onto the Beedrill's abdomen while his dick bulged and more eggs started filling her womb, making it bulge out even more.

"So… many… eggs." she panted in fatigue as she takes the eggs inside her body. The Beedrills helped pull her up off the other one while feeling the eggs move from the extra additions.

She groans from the full feeling as it felt like she could pop them out if she wasn't careful.

'I wonder what happens now?' she thought to herself. She rubbed her belly before realizing it was probably getting dark outside the cavern.

"I need to get home." she said out loud, but then turn her attention to her bulging belly full of their eggs. 'I need to be careful and hide my belly.'

She explained the situation to the Beedrills. They were unsure and blocked the entrance while the Weedle rubbed against her leg in worry.

"I promise you all, I'll be careful and I'll come and visit you all." she said to them.

They looked at each other and were still unsure if them not moving was any clue.

"You all have my word as the new queen." she said to all of them.

That made them a little at ease hearing her declare her as the queen. That made them move out of the way.

Maya picks up the Weedle near her leg and gave it a kiss on the head. It gave a happy cry as she set it down and walked to the exit with the swarm following.

She paused for a bit, remembering how small the hole is. "Um, is there another way out?" she turned to the swarm.

The swarm looked up to the hole overhead of them. Maya looked and saw a much bigger hole directly above the throne.

"How do I get up there?"

The swarm got in closer and wrapped their arms around her arms and legs before moving their wings.

She felt herself being moved upwards from their combined strength, "Thank you."

They nodded with a buzz as they flew up through a cavern connected to the hive and soon reached an exit that was covered with leaves and branches.

They placed her on the ground gently to ensure she and their eggs are safe. She carefully walked towards the covering and pushing aside to see she was near the road and it was night time.

"Thank you all, I'll be back to visit next week." She promised the Beedrill with her.

The buzzed in excitement as she turned and walked away.

It would be by pure luck she made it home and managed to get into her home while her parents slept. And it would be in the morning when she started wearing a sweater to hide her bulging belly.

"Okay, this should work." she said with a smile. She climbed into bed and made sure to sleep on her back while rubbing her belly.

"I still can't believe it. Not only have I become a queen to the Beedrills… but I'm also carrying their children."

She felt a little excitement and closed her eyes to sleep.

(1 week later)

Maya was trying to head back to the entrance where the Beedrill's left her before. As the days followed the week, she started feeling cramps and pains and read online that it was signs she was close to giving birth.

"I just hope I make it before I go into labor!" she whines as she tries to speed up.

She tripped a little near the entrance and groaned.

She kept her balance as she calls out, "Beedrill, I'm here!" as loud as she could.

At first she heard silence and was worried they couldn't hear her, but heard buzzing coming closer from behind her.

She turned her head a moment before felt herself getting wrapped up in stingers. The Beedrill gently picked her up and flew down the entrance with Maya wincing as the cramps were getting closer and closer.

"I'm about to go into labor!" she warned them.

They flew down the hole faster until they reached the chamber and set her on the throne before crying out as they lifted the dress to see her snatch and engorged belly.

One started to lick the entrance in hopes to relax her a bit. She gritted her teeth and felt two more lick her breasts through the dress.

"Gahh! Ahh!" she winces through the pain she feels from the experience, although their actions are helping a bit.

The Beedrill near her snatch so something trying to push through and made a buzz to Maya.

Seeming like they're trying to encourage her, she kept on pushing. It was hard as she could feel the first egg slowly sliding out of her snatch.

The Beedrill buzzed as it slides out of her completely. It gently caught it and handed it to another drone as it turned and got ready for the next one.

Maya kept panting and grunting, determined to get the eggs out.

This went on for several hours with Maya pushing an egg out as the drones hurried to put them to the proper area to rest while they also tried to keep Maya calm and not push herself.

She feels the last egg inside her nearly out and relaxes a bit, pushing a little less now. Finally it came out and she felt so drained she sat there panting.

"It's… finally done…" she breathed out leaning back on her throne. The drones rubbed her head and she smiled. "After…..you make sure….they're safe…..go ahead…..and give me more…..of your eggs."

The Beedrills smiled and one offered her a cup of honey. She couldn't reach out so it had to gently pour the contents into her mouth.

It starts to calm herself and even give her some energy. She managed to sit up and shuddered as her body tingled and her breasts leaked a little milk.

"Whoa, I'm lactating." she smiled rubbing them gently. She moaned a little and saw some milk squirt out.

"I hope I can feed some soon." she said smiling as she daydreams feeding the small bug pokemon her milk.

The Beedrill buzz to get her attention as she looked and saw the swarm ready with their dicks.

"Alright, you may approach." she said with a lustful grin.


	73. Emma (Emboar) and Haden (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Emma (Emboar) and Haden (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emma, use Flamethrower!" called a boy with black hair slicked back, wearing a blue hoodie sweatshirt with blue jeans and black shoes. This was Haden and he is currently in a battle against his friend/Rival Carlos using his first starter and Emboar named Emma.

"Dodge it!" Carlos called to his Gengar. Carlos had short spiky blonde hair with green goggles on his head with a white shirt, blue vest over, it tan shorts, and blue navy shoes.

"Use Fire Punch Emma!" The fire type charged with their fist on fire.

"Use Protect and then finish it with Ice Beam!" Gengar brought up a shield and deflected the attack before firing a beam of ice. It froze Emma.

"Come on, thaw out!" shouted Haden.

Emma tried to break out, but failed,

Haden growled as it looked like he lost.

Carlos returned Gengar. "I win again."

"Damn it!" shouted Haden stamping on the ground.

"Don't get upset Hayden." Carlos told him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He stamped off towards him House.

Emma thawed out and ran to catch up to him. She managed to get him to stop.

"That little punk. I know I lost! No need to rub it in!" he growled pacing back and forth in front of his starter.

She was nervous about trying to calm him down since he always got angry. As he paced, she walked over and pulled him into a hug.

He stopped ranting and was surprised by the Hug.

She started to softly rub his back just the way he liked it.

"Thanks Emma." sighed Haden calming down.

She smiled nuzzling his head.

"Come on, let's head home." he spoke.

She walked with him as they got Home. But on the way there some guys had commented on how short Haden was compared to her, which pissed him off again.

She tried to calm him down, but to no avail

"Those fucking MEATHEADS! I oughta go back there and RIP them a new asshole!"

Emma sweatdropped at how he was reacting.

At this point he started smashing some of the wooden chairs to take his frustration out on.

She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?!" he exclaimed turning to her. He lost his pissed off expression as he saw her about to Cry.

Emma never liked seeing her master upset and was actually shy considering her size.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Emma." He hugged her with her pulling him close while rubbing his back. "Thanks."

Emma smiled.

They noticed that the Sun was Setting through the window.

"Better get ready for bed." he yawned. He entered his room and started getting ready. As He started to get undressed, he heard knocking at his door.

"Yeah Emma?" He opened the door and she just stood there. "What is it?"

She hugged him again.

Haden smiled and returned it.

She rubbed his back, but started going down a little.

"Emma?"

She didn't stop.

He gulped and felt her rub his butt. He could feel his Face heat up.

"Emboar." smiled Emma.

She started to pull off his pants.

"EMMA!" Haden jumped back with a blush.

She started to cry from the loud voice.

Haden tried to stay firm as she rubbed her eyes.

She turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" She stopped. "What's with you today?"

She pointed to his crotch.

He looked down and blushed at seeing the bulge under his pajamas. "So you wanna…?"

She nodded. His face got even redder. "You're kidding."

Tears started to build up in her eyes again.

'Oh come one!' She ran out of the room. "Emma wait!" he called running after her.

She stopped running as he caught up to her.

"Emma, what's wrong with you?" he asked walking till he was looking her dead in the eye.

She hugged him again, this time even tighter.

He hugged back and noted her body felt warmer than before. "Do..do you Like me?" He asked.

She looked away with a blush.

"So you do?"

She nodded while holding him in the hug.

He took some time to process his thoughts. 'Emma? My shy Emma wants to do...that?'

She let him go.

"Emma?"

She turned to him.

"Look...why don't we just try to sleep on this? Alright?"

She nods yes.

Both headed to his room with Emma climbing in first before Haden scooted close to her.

"Okay I'll do it."

Emma smiled and hugged him to her warm body.

"You're so warm."

She smiled and reached down for his pajama pants. She slowly stroked the bulge in his pants.

Haden let out a low groan from her large claws.

He started to take off his pants. His medium sized cock sprung out.

She blushed at seeing his erect member. She lightly brushed her other claw against it.

He let out a small moan.

Emma was cautious since she didn't want to hurt him.

"You can grab it." he told her with a blushing face.

She nodded and gently grabbed his dick with her claws. She started to lightly stroke it.

Haden groaned while feeling her hard claws move up and down.

She went under the blanket and started to lick it.

Haden gasped from her hot tongue.

She then started to Suckle on it.

Haden groaned while rubbing her head under the sheets. "Go faster."

Emma gladly obliged before sliding all his cock inside her mouth while lapping at it with her tongue.

His moans got louder. 'Her tongues so hot!'

She started to move faster as she felt his cock swell up.

"I'm gonna cum Emma!" he cried out in alarm.

She sucked harder.

He groaned before his cum shot into her mouth.

She swallowed and went back up. He panted while she patted his head.

"Okay, now let's move on." he told her.

She smiled and moved up while he crawled down with her opening her legs.

"So you want me to stick it in?" She nodded. He Rubbed the tip at her entrance.

Her snatch was rather big for his cock, but she still seemed eager.

He pushed through. Both groaned as Haden was stunned at how warm and soft it felt. He kept pushing till he reached her hymen.

"Ready?"

She Nodded yes.

He kept going till the tip ripped through it.

Tears poured out of her eyes.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked in concern.

She nods yes. He just rubbed her stomach to help ease her pain.

She slowly calmed down thanks to the rubbing.

"Ready?"

She nods yes.

He pulled back and slowly pushed back in. He started off slow.

Emma hummed with each thrust. 'I never imagined that we would do something like this!' She thought. But deep down she was happy because this keep him a little more calm.

"It's tight!" He groaned. He tried moving as best he could. But due to her size he had some trouble.

He looked up and saw her breasts under the fur. He reached up and grabbed them.

Emma gasped and clenched tighter around his dick.

"I'm about to Cum!" Haden's thrusts became frantic.

She clenched her teeth as she felt him cum inside her. She saw him pant and rubbed his head.

"Thanks Emma."

She nodded and let him rest on her breast.

The next day

Haden stretched with a smile.

"This is gonna be a Great Day, huh Emma?"

She nodded, happy she helped him relax.

They saw Carlos arriving up ahead the path they were on. He looked tired and worn out though.

"Hey Carlos, what's wrong?"

"Oh! Uh, me and Jiji were just playing."

"Huh, so he was wearing you out, huh?"

"You could say that."

Jiji was snickering behind his trainer. "And you seem less high strung than yesterday."

"Yeah, you could say that I had some stress reliever."

Emma giggled while hugging her trainer.


	74. Salamence and Catherine (Female)

The life of pokesexuals

Salamence and Catherine (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

For centuries, legends told of a young and beautiful princess named Catherine who was loved by many people and many Pokemon, up to the point she could catch them without harming them.

She loved her people and the Pokemon throughout her kingdom, however, when she reached her years as a teenager, she was locked up in a large tower, guarded by a ferocious Salamence, one no one dared face.

The reason was that her father saw how the local males would stare at his daughter with lustful gazes and had heard some of them were going to ask her to be theirs' so they could be future rulers of the kingdom. He knew when his time came his daughter might fall prey to their pressuring, so he did this so hopefully she would be safe and he could find a better solution.

Calling upon the Dragon, the king promised him great rewards, but the Dragon turned them down, only wanting to guard his daughter as he was one of the many Pokemon who cared about her and wished no harm fall upon her.

Guarding the tower day after day, Salamence continued to watch over the princess, who was saddened that she would remain trapped until the right man would come to her, but was grateful she had Salamence by her side.

And while Salamence had sustained several scars from both human and Pokemon attackers, he was glad that the princess remained unharmed, making her love and appreciate her friend further.

We find ourselves in the bedroom of princess Catherine, with said young woman writing in her journal on her desk.

After jotting down the last of her thoughts, she closed her book and approached the window, smiling to see the ever vigilant Salamence watching over her.

"Salamence! Come inside for a rest." Smiled the princess.

The Dragon type gave a brief roar before shaking his head, saddening Catherine that Salamence had turned her down and spending his time just watching her when she knew he could go free anytime he desired.

"Please?" She begged.

Salamence tried to look away as he kept flapping in place.

"For me?" Catherine then asked while pouting and holding her hands together out in front of her chest, causing Salamence to lower his head in defeat and approach her.

"You are such a softy." She teased as Salamence approached her, before placing her right hand on his cheek and began to rub it.

Salamence let out a soft growl as he let her rub her white gloved hand against his skin, while taking a moment to take in her appearance that's been engraved in his mind these past years guarding her.

He could still remember the very first day he saw her, in which she was a petite young girl that had green eyes and short red hair and wore a simple blue gown that covered her legs.

And now, several years later, here she was.

While her hairstyle remained the same, her body had changed as she had grown into a very beautiful young woman with the same stunning green eyes that were filled with nothing but love and kindness.

Of course his eyes drifted to the thing that really attracted potential suitors before, her body.

Young for her age, Catherine had matured faster than the other females in the kingdom. Her breasts strained against the taylormade white gown her father ordered as they were around a solid E-cup if what he heard from the humans before was correct, and could only imagine the attention she'd receive when she got older.

And while Salamence was thinking about Catherine, she was thinking of him, remembering how much he had grown since her imprisonment, as well as the scars on the Dragon's face and body, making her appreciate how much he cared for her.

Not to mention that she had to admit to herself, but the scars made him look tough, brave and bolder than any other Pokemon she had known.

"Salamence, thank you for everything you've done." Smiled Catherine, resting her forehead against his own.

Salamence just smiled, gently nuzzling against her to show his affection towards the kind-hearted girl.

"In a way, you're lucky." Catherine then said, breaking away from Salamence. "You can fly as far as you want, but I'm stuck here. You're strong and brave, and I'm just too shy to speak up when someone puts pressure on me. In a way, I'm jealous."

Hearing that, it made Salamence's heart break from the sorrow Catherine had expressed, before an idea came to the Dragon's mind.

"Salamence." He called, lowering his head down.

"What is it?" Catherine asked in confusion.

Salamence just smiled as he made a motion with his eyes to his back, making Catherine then ask. "You want me to climb on?"

Salamence continued to smile as he nodded in reply, as he knew that not only would he be making Catherine happy, but he'd still be abide by the king's rules.

He had told him to protect his daughter and never leave her alone, he never said anything about leaving with her.

Catherine's face beamed as she held her gown up and carefully walked to the side before bringing her other leg over his back and making sure she was firmly in place.

And after he was sure Catherine was, with a large flap of his wings, Salamence took off. He was careful to make sure not to go too fast right away as Catherine quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Salamence, this is amazing." She said, looking around her at the amazing scenery. She looked down and could see the entire kingdom and even the people going about their business.

"Oh, Salamence." She whispered, resting on his neck as she continued to enjoy her freedom, enjoying the wind brushing her face and through her hair, while Salamence was glad to know he had made Catherine happy.

"Can you go higher?" She requested with a smile.

Salamence complied with her request, soaring through the clouds and causing the sight of the kingdom to then vanish.

Lifting her head back up and opening her eyes, Catherine looked around with a smile as she could reach out and touch the clouds, one of which flinched from the sudden touch, revealing it to be a Swablu, who then chirped as Catherine continued to rub it's wing, causing her to giggle and to smile.

Salamence smiled as they were high enough to where Catherine could see the sunset over the mountains.

She had seen it in her room, but never this close.

It was beautiful.

Her eyes were wide in awe as she soaked up the sight with happiness.

"Thank you, Salamence." Catherine said, rubbing his neck gently, while making sure not to touch any scars. "I'm lucky to have you."

He growled softly in reply with a smile before slowly moving down the clouds and back towards the tower, letting Catherine off and back inside.

"That was wonderful!" Catherine cheered spinning around her room with her arms spread out, making Salamence smile again. "I must record this in my journal!"

Rushing to her desk, Catherine opened her journal, turning to the most recent page and began to write.

However, she was having some difficulty as she could barely keep her eyes open, in which she then let out a small yawn, lowered her head and drifted to sleep on her desk.

Salamence chuckled seeing her drift off to sleep, before gently sliding his right claw between Catherine's butt and the seat, picking her up and then placing her on her bed.

She smiled while lightly breathing on her bed as Salamence smiled at the scene.

But after a moment, Salamence decided it was time he left Catherine alone, in which he was about to leave and resume watch over her from outside the castle walls, but stopped when he noticed Catherine's journal was still open.

He tilted his head as he recalled her father giving her that to write down her thoughts to help keep her entertained.

With curiosity overcoming him, the Dragon's gaze fell down upon the book and began to read Catherine's thoughts and feelings.

Salamence was glad at what he read.

How Catherine cared about him and how wonderful he made her feel, especially today. He flipped the pages with his nose and found that at the beginning she was sad, but slowly grew happy seeing him always outside her window.

But Salamence soon stopped when he came across some information about him he had never known about.

It started around the time when puberty started setting in for the princess, telling of how her feelings towards Salamence had increased up to the point she would either have dreams of him and her mating or, when Salamence was out of sight, she'd masturbate, thinking of him and what she guessed would have to be a massive cock in between his legs.

There was even a crazy dream she mentioned where she was being mated by him while the boys of the kingdom watched with perverted gazes and rubbing their cocks.

However, Salamence then stopped when he heard Catherine say his name.

Thinking she had awoken to see him reading her journal, the Dragon was surprised to see Catherine was still asleep, only her skirt had been shifted down her legs, revealing her underwear, which was a pair of pink colored panties, while her right hand was down the front of them.

He stared at her and watched as the hand moved around in her panties and noticed her face was slightly red from the moonlight streaming in, making the Dragon realize she was masturbating.

"Mmm… Salamence..." She moaned, continuing to pleasure herself.

He could feel his mind crashing down as he was literally watching the princess, the one he had been tasked with guarding, pleasing herself over him in a dream.

As Catherine continued, Salamence, who couldn't look away, continued to watch the princess moan and shift in her sleep, causing him to let out a small groan as he felt his manhood begin to emerge from its sheath.

'Damn it! I can't get aroused from this!' He chastised himself, shaking his head for the way his body was acting, what he was doing and what he was thinking.

"Salamence…..take me…." Catherine moaned out as her hand moved faster and she started panting louder.

From the combination of her moans, the sight of her in the moonlight, showing the Dragon her slender and beautiful form, as well as his enhanced senses, allowing him to smell her arousal, Salamence could feel his cock getting harder and his urges as a Pokemon taking control of him, in which he slowly moved his head to Catherine, taking in the scent of her sex, before slowly moving his tongue out and rubbing the very tip on the front of her underwear.

Catherine gasped, but stayed sleeping as his tongue moved across the wet spot on her panties, licking away her sexual fluids that stained the front, before pushing his tongue further, pushing her hand away and letting his tongue rub her lips.

Catherine panted louder, while Salamence felt his cock get harder and harder.

His tongue continuing to push against the fabric of Catherine's panties and into her pussy.

"Ahhh!" Catherine then cried out in surprise in her sleep as her eyes slowly opened.

The sudden cry made Salamence pull his head back and watch as Catherine's body was unable to contain the pleasure she had experienced, in which she then climaxed, releasing her cum and staining her panties and the bedsheets.

He slid the tongue back into his maw and marveled at the taste before watching the princess slowly sit up.

"Salamence?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. She saw him look away at the floor and noticed her groin was wet, causing her cheeks to flush as she tried to cover herself. "Don't look!"

Doing as he was told, Salamence looked down, not only respecting Catherine, but also ashamed at what he was doing to her.

Catherine pushed her skirt over her exposed pussy while feeling dirty, considering it seemed like Salamence heard and possibly saw what she was doing in her sleep.

"Salamence, I… I'm sorry…" Catherine apologized, making the Dragon look at her, confused.

"I don't know what came over me. But you must think the worst of me now." She then said in a lowly tone.

Salamence frowned and walked over before nudging her thigh with his head.

"Salamence?" Catherine asked, before the Dragon looked up at her with caring eyes, telling her it was alright and the way he saw her could never change.

"Oh thank you Salamence." Catherine got out as she felt tears in her eyes, before she leaned down and hugged his head against her own.

Salamence growled lightly, but took notice that his cheek was slightly touching her covered breasts as she hugged him, causing the Dragon to blush as he could feel his arousal increase.

He tried pulling his head back so he could move away and his growing cock, which caused Catherine to release her hold on him and ask, thinking she had done something to upset the Dragon. "Salamence, what's wrong?"

He gave a brief growl while lowering his wings to his sides to help hide his heat growing.

But seeing this, Catherine just showed further concern for him and approached the Dragon. She saw him back up and crouched down so she was looking him in the eye.

"It's ok." Catherine soothed. "You helped me feel better. Please, let me do the same."

The Dragon-type could tell she was wanting to truly help, so he reluctantly brought his wings up so she could see his cock, her cheeks flushed at seeing it.

"Salamence… I…" Catherine managed to get out. She could hardly speak as she stared at the massive cock that stood out from under his belly.

'He's even bigger than I had dreamed.' A more lustful part of Catherine thought as she continued to look at Salamence's member. 'I wonder what it must taste like.'

Feeling her body getting hotter, Catherine suddenly moved her right hand under Salamence's body, before Catherine's hand took a hold of his manhood and began to rub it, catching the Dragon off guard and making him let out a surprised growl.

"Salamence!" Catherine got out, quickly removing her hand. "I don't know what came over me."

While Catherine was unsure, Salamence knew the reason for her actions were a combination of her secret feelings towards him and her urges.

And, after taking a moment to think clearly, he realized he shared the feelings Catherine felt towards him, in which Catherine was then taken by surprise when Salamence moved his head forwards where his lips met hers' in a sudden kiss.

Catherine was taken aback at first, but the warm feeling from Salamence kissing her made her give in as she closed her eyes, placed her hands on Salamence's face and kissed him back.

Breaking from the kiss, the pair gazed at each other as a new emotion filled their eyes, love.

And Salamence wanted to show Catherine his love to her by making her dreams come true, in which the Dragon then gently nudged her, pushing Catherine back onto her bed, before moving up so his head was just hovering above her legs. This time he got a stronger whiff of her arousal compared to before, before he slid his tongue over her pussy, making Catherine let out a loud gasp.

"Ah!" She moaned, this time eager to feel his tongue as it slowly lapped at her pink folds.

"Salamence… Ah… That's it…!" Catherine cried out as she felt Salamence's tongue move around inside of her, filling her body with absolute pleasure. "More….!"

Complying with her desire, Salamence moved his head away from Catherine's pussy, confusing her until the Dragon used his fangs, tearing her dress off and leaving her completely naked before him, in which his tongue moved around her bare breasts, while he his tail snaked its way in between her legs and began to pump in and out.

"Ahhhh!" Catherine moaned out, slowly feeling her body build up heat from his gentle licking on her breasts with the pumping was more than ever imagined.

"Salamence, you are so good…" She moaned, before warning. "But if you keep going… I… I'm going to cum…!"

Hearing that just made the Dragon move his tongue and tail faster, increasing Catherine's pleasure until she was soon unable to contain herself, letting out a loud cry as she had her first orgasm, cumming all over Salamence's tail and staining her bedsheets further.

After Catherine had her orgasm, Salamence moved his head back down, licking her pussy clean. She shuddered as her sensitive pussy felt his tongue again before he pulled back.

"Salamence?" He asked, giving Catherine a look like he was asking how she felt, which made her smile.

"Just tingly that's all." She smiled before looking down and spotting his cock throb in need, making her smile in a strangely seductive way and purr out. "Now let me soothe you."

Salamence watched her slowly crawl under him and growled as he felt her take a lick of the tip of his cock.

"You taste better than I thought." She told the Dragon, before resuming to pleasure him, moving her mouth over the tip of Salamence's manhood, while gently rubbing his balls with her hands.

Salamence growled at the feeling as she suckled on the tip with ease and caressed his balls like he never expected, causing Catherine to smile around Salamence's cock as she then relaxed her throat, allowing several inches to slide into her welcoming mouth.

'It's so big. So hot.' Catherine thought, letting her lust slowly take over as she started bobbing her head up and down while slowly taking more and more each time she went down.

As Catherine continued, Salamence continued growling and groaning, loving the pleasure Catherine's surprisingly skilled hands and mouth had on him.

Catherine was starting to go faster in her sucking and kept caressing his balls and dick, but grinned before sliding her mouth off his huge cock, earning more louder moans and groans from the Dragon, who was trying to warn Catherine that he was going to cum.

But unable to help himself, Salamence let out a loud roar as he then had his climax, releasing his cum into Catherine's mouth, catching her by surprise at the amount and forcing her to remove herself from Salamence's cock, only for it to spurt more of his semen.

Catherine swished the seed in her mouth around before swallowing it, before wiping the rest off her body with her hands, taking her cum coated fingers into her mouth and savouring the taste.

"Mmmmm…..so hot….." Catherine moaned, feeling her body get hotter feeling his seed go down to her stomach. She looked under him and saw his cock still hard and knew this was the perfect chance. "Salamence, can you lay on your back?"

Not only because he cared deeply for her, but also from the pleasure she had given, Salamence did as Catherine had asked, before he awaited to see what she had planned.

"Time to show you the joy that so many men have stared at." She purred, crawling closer to his cock while holding up her breasts while licking her lips, before wrapping them around Salamence's cock.

"How does that feel?" She asked, giving the tip of Salamence's dick a gentle kiss, making the Dragon just groan in pleasure. She slowly slid her lips around the tip before sliding her head down while massaging the bottom with her breasts by wrapping them around the massive girth.

Loving the pleasure Catherine was giving her, Salamence wanted to continue in pleasuring her as well, in which he moved his tail up and positioned it behind Catherine, letting it trace around her pussy and ass to tease her.

She shuddered and knew he was teasing her, so she retaliated by swirling her tongue around the tip, more specifically the slit while moving her breasts slower around his dick.

"Salamence!" He groaned out, before moving his tail back to Catherine's ass, circling it for a moment, before letting it slide in her tight hole.

Catherine jumped and felt the tail push in and out of her ass. "Salamence!" She cried out, causing him to stop, thinking he had hurt her.

She tensed up as she never felt this feeling before and slowly felt her ass try to adjust to the tail.

Tears fell down her cheeks from the pain, which Salamence empathized with, causing him to move his tail in a slower fashion, while licking away her tear covered cheeks.

"Thank you." She nodded before bringing her breasts back up and started moving them up and down Salamence's girth while trailing her tongue across the underside of it, encouraging Salamence to continue as he allowed more of his tail to invade her ass and push just a bit harder every so often, all the while she started bobbing her head over the tip faster and deeper while swirling her tongue all around the sides.

Salamence and Catherine remained in their position for another hour, pleasuring each other, until Salamence let out another primal roar as he had another orgasm, which Catherine, this time managed to swallow, while she climaxed shortly afterwards, releasing her sexual fluids between her legs and Salamence's.

Removing her mouth and breasts off Salamence's cock, Catherine stared at it to see it was still rock hard, making her blush.

And while Catherine was staring at his cock, almost like she was entranced by it, Salamence felt the heat in his body increase as his desire for Catherine had risen, causing him to then take Catherine by surprise as he shifted his body around so she was on her back, he was on top of her, while his cock was directly above her pussy.

Catherine smiled as she saw he was so close to losing it that it was hard just to stop himself from plunging in right now, in which she then nodded, making Salamence nod back as he lowered his body, allowing his cock to enter Catherine's snatch.

She let out a loud cry as she felt it pierce through her pussy with ease, filling her mind and body with nothing but pleasure.

At this point Salamence's primal side was taking over as he only felt like filling Catherine up with her seed and impregnating her, causing him to thrust harder, while moving his head down and began to bite gently around her neck, making Catherine moan louder.

"Oh, yes… Yes… Salamence, you are so good…!" She moaned out erotically, loving the pleasure. "Take me… Oh, Salamence, take me...!"

"Salamence!" Salamence groaned in reply, sounding like he was both agreeing with her and enjoying the pleasure of her tight pussy clamping down on his cock, causing him to continue his actions as he continued mating with Catherine. He kept bringing his cock back and forth inside her pussy which didn't seem to loosen up at all, making it all the more tighter.

For another hour, Salamence continued.

His cock kept plunging in and out of Catherine's tight pussy, while she continued moaning from the pleasure the Dragon was giving her.

But feeling his release, Salamence began to move around and groan out. "Sala… Salamene… Sal…!"

Catherine felt her body going numb from the thrusting, but could still hear him and it sounded like he was warning her that he was going to cum again. But she didn't care. She had the love of the one she had wanted for so long and didn't want to let him go.

"Do it…!" Catherine moaned. "Cum inside me… Fill me with your seed…!"

Salamence let out a loud and final roar that echoed in the tower as he slammed deep inside her before his seed erupted out of his cock, making Catherine cry out in ecstasy as she felt Salamence's cum fill her womb, as well as the great orgasm she felt that came with his release.

After finishing releasing his cum inside of Catherine, Salamence leaned down before lightly biting on her neck while staying inside, causing Catherine to sigh blissfully.

"Salamence, you were wonderful…" She said, before kissing his cheek. "I love you."

He gave a growl in agreement as he remained on top of her, before licking her cheek to show his love and then closed his eyes, knowing that not only was Catherine now his mate, but soon would be the proud mother of his young.

(Timeskip)

Over a year had passed since the night Catherine and Salamence had fallen in love, with the Dragon claiming the princess as his mate, which was a great surprise to Catherine's father, and an even greater one when he learnt she was pregnant.

At first he was hesitant on letting this go on, considering she would be queen and didn't know if the people of their land would accept this.

However, he knew the combination of his daughter's kind heart and Salamence's noble spirit would allow Catherine to rule the kingdom with no troubles, so he allowed Catherine freedom of the tower since she had found the one she loved, not to mention Salamence could scare off any suitor still stupid to try and claim her.

Now here she was, ruling the kingdom as the new queen, one as smart as she was beautiful, making her father proud.

Right now Catherine was in the throne room on her seat of power with no one else but Salamence beside her as she was nursing a young Bagon in her arms.

"Bagon." He called, happily looking up at his mother, who smiled down at her child.

"Remember, drink plenty of milk." She smiled, rubbing her child's back as he went back to suckling on her nipple for her milk.

However as she continued to breastfeed her Bagon, she smiled when she felt Salamence lean against her, nuzzling his cheek against hers' as he let out a small and enticing growl.

"Don't worry. You'll get them next." Catherine told her love, before adding in her own enticing tone. "And then some."

Satisfied to hear that, he laid back on the ground beside his mate, taking in her beauty, as well as the mark on her neck, showing she was his.


	75. Selvia (Furret) and Michelle (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Selvia (Furret) and Michelle (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Michelle was stretching her legs and arms as her Furret, Selvia was looking up at her. Michelle was a fit girl with tanned skin, black hair in a short ponytail, and was wearing a blue top that matched her shorts that also had a black stripe on the side. She was wearing white sneakers while grinning. Today was a special Pokemon athlete competition and the two were training hard for the event.

"Come on Selvia, you gotta stretch."

Selvia moved her long body until it was straight from head to toe, going as far as she can. She also twisted her body around to work out any kinks.

Soon the announcement sounded for the runners to get into position. "All right, let's do this!" she said clapping a fist to her hand.

"Runners, take your mark!" the referee said on the sidelines.

Michelle and Selvia walked up to the starting line with several other pairs on either side of them. Michelle was getting herself pump, her eyes burning with determination for the race. Selvia was just letting out happy cries as she waited for the signal.

"On your marks! Get set!"

He raise the revolver with a blank in the chamber to the sky for a moment before pulling the trigger.

That's when all the runners shot off down the lanes.

Michelle didn't waste any time before bringing her knees up to try and get an early start.

Selvia was right at her side, keeping up with the female human. Both of them bobbing and weaving past humans and their pokemon.

They go at a good speed to past some humans, but at a steady pace to not wear themselves out so soon in the process.

A bulky trainer and his Machamp tried cutting them off by staying close together.

She noticed them trying this and motions to the left. Selvia followed, but the trainer and Machamp noticed They moved to the left to block them, but Michelle smirked as they fell for her bluff and shifted to the right to pass them.

This time they poured on the speed and passed them. The bulky trainer looked at them in shock at the tactic.

"Eat our dust!" cried Michelle with a laugh.

Soon the racers were reaching the halfway point and Michelle and Selvia started to gain speed. But another girl with her Dodrio were catching up.

"Not Bad." Michelle said as she tried to keep them back. She tried to stay in front of the girl with Selvia trying to distract the Dodrio.

The Furret started to make some noises toward the Dodrio, almost like it's laughing at it.

The bird cawed in annoyance while trying to step on the pokemon, but Selvia darts side to side of the bird's talons

"You and you're rat are going down." growled the girl Michelle was butting shoulders with.

"I don't think so." she responded back as the two head for the final stretch.

The crowd kept cheering as both trainers and their pokemon were closing in on the finish line.

Sensing this, Michelle and Selvia pushed forward with everything they had. Soon they crossed the line just barely before the girl and Dodrio.

The humans were panting, their hands on their knees as their pokemon were slumped down, all trying to catch their breaths.

"See...Selvia? We….won!" beamed Michelle.

Selvia smiled a bit while trying to rest a bit.

"The winners!" called the referee raising Michelle's arm up while using his other to gesture to Selvia.

The crowd cheers go wild at the sight of the winners of the race.

Both girls grinned and soaked up the praise.

Selvia ran and climbed onto the female until she was on Michelle's shoulder. She let out a cry of joy with Michelle patting her head.

They each received a medal alongside the 2nd and 3rd place competitors. They waved to the crowd as people started leaving to head home.

"Well Champ, let's go home." grinned Michelle.

Selvia smiles and nod her head as Michelle walks toward the exit. They walked to the parking lot where Michelle climbed into her car.

Selvia sat on the passenger's seat, watching Michelle turn on the car.

"That was awesome! We totally kicked ass!" grinned Michelle driving the car out of the lot.

Selvia cried out in joy in response, obviously happy about the outcome. So happy she couldn't help but bounce in the seat.

Michelle giggles at the sight. "Calm down now, don't want you bouncing everywhere now."

Selvia giggled and sat down as they drove home.

As they enter, Michelle felt like she needed a bath. "Wanna join me in the bath?"

"Fur."

"I'll take that as a yes." she said as they headed for the bathroom, Selvia close behind.

Soon, Michelle started the water as she starts to undress. She pulled the sweaty top off and dropped it before pulling the shorts off.

She takes off her underwear as she adjusted the water temperature to the perfect setting. Satisfied, she carefully slipped in and sighed feeling the water.

"Now that's the stuff." She then looks at Selvia, "Come on in now."

Selvia smiled and climbed up the side with difficulty before Michelle picked her up and set the normal type on her chest.

"There now, you okay?" she asked her pokemon.

"Furret!" She smiles as she lowers a little bit of her body in the water while staying on Michelle's chest.

Michelle smiles and pets the normal types head. "You did great out there."

She heard a happy cry as Michelle closes her eyes to relax and soak in the water.

Selvia smiled while laying her head on one of Michelle's breasts. She stares at the human's face as they both relax and enjoy.

She scooted closer and saw Michelle's lips parted while her chest moved up and down with each breath.

Selvia moves so her head was at her face and rubs her cheek. She smiled and gently licked her trainer's cheek.

Michelle smiles at the ticklish feeling and sighs. She opened her eyes and saw Selvia close to her face.

"Selvia? What are you doing?" she ask curious at to why she's so close.

Selvia smiled and rubbed her furry body against Michelle's cheek.

Michelle smiles and place a hand on Selvia's body and started rubbing all over. "Let's get you all cleaned up." She grabs the soap and started covering her hands thick in it before applying it to Selvia.

The normal type purred as Michelle's fingers moved across her fur while covering her in soap.

She started to move her hands lower as she reached for her lower body to clean.

Selvia started feeling warm as the fingers got closer to her belly. "Furrr." she murrs out from the feeling.

Michelle slowly moved her fingers across Selvia's belly before pulling her hands away.

Selvia looks at her in confusion as to why she stopped.

"Time to clean you off." Michelle picked Selvia up and dunked her body in the water to clean the soap off.

Selvia looks at her with a bit of a sad expression as the soap floats off her.

"What's wrong?" asked Michelle who saw the expression.

Selvia looks at her deeply, her face starting to blush a bit.

"Well?"

She moves to Michelle and climbed up her body until they were at face level.

"Selvia?"

Selvia doesn't make a noise, just went and pressed her lips to Michelle's.

Michelle was shocked and gently pushed Selvia back with her hand. "Selvia, what was with that?"

The Furret looks downward. "Furr…" her face turning more red for her to see.

"What's wrong?"

Selvia tries to move her lower body upwards for her to examine.

Michelle looked down and spotted a pink slid in the fur. It was slightly parted and twitched from time to time. She blushed while Selvia let out a low moan.

"Did I cause that?" she asked. Selvia nodded. She blushes more at that, "I better help you with that then. Besides, you deserve a reward."

Michelle held Selvia by the back of her body and leaned in with her tongue out and moved it across the space in between Selvia's legs.

The normal type let out a surprised gasp. The tongue was long and wet as it continued to glide it.

Michelle heard her partner let out a small whimper and grinned before lapping at the folds faster.

She murrs at the feeling, but relaxed as she lets her trainer pleasure her body.

'Who knew her juices were this sweet?' thought Michelle. She started to rub Selvia's back as she licks, which made the Furret purr in response.

Selvia was in complete bliss as she murrs feeling close. 'Faster!' she cried in her head.

Michelle looked at her murring, so she starts to move her tongue faster on her.

Selvia bit her lip and felt her body shake as her orgasm hit.

Michelle felt her tongue taste the liquid and lapped it all up.

Selvia moans in response to her cleaning it up.

"There, better?" grinned Michelle.

Selvia smiles as she nods her head.

"Good. Now let's finish up cleaning."

Selvia nods as she prepares for the remainder of the bath.

Michelle scrubbed all around Selvia's body before dunking her under the water and bringing her back up.

She was dripping wet as she tries to move fur from her eyes. Michelle stood up and grabbed a towel before using it to dry of Selvia's fur.

She relax as the trainer dries her, soon falling back to her fluffy self.

Michelle carried her to the bedroom before taking a moment to dry herself off.

Selvia curls around on the bed as she waits for Michelle to finish off.

Michelle soon started putting her long sleeved pajamas on.

She climbs onto her bed and moved under her covers. Selvia crawled under and over near Michelle's face.

She rubs the Furret's head as she enjoys it. "Enjoy yourself?"

She made a happy yip in response.

"That's my girl."

Selvia then curls up to sleep. She gives her trainer a kiss on the head before going to sleep next to her.


	76. Mckenzie (Female) and Kyle (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Mckenzie (Female) and Kyle (Male)

This chapter was written with Trahzo, who normally helps me on Fimfiction, but he wanted to help with this, and a few others. So don't be surprised if the writing style is different

Also, after this chapter, the only chapters for this story being posted will involve Pokemon from Generation 1 as the 27th Anniversary of pokemon is this February, so we'll get as much chapters in before and possibly on. After it's over, you will see the usual mash of pokemon choices as before.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful night, a full moon, a cool air, a living city, no Murkrow or Honchkrow in sight, the perfect time for an anime style confession. Which was the case for Mckenzie the Maractus. She hopped to a crossing bridge that the love of her life was waiting.

'Oh Questlove the Breloom, this is the moment I've been waiting for, you shall become my mate for the heat season tomorrow!' She thought. She made sure there was nothing on her or something that would make her seem like a fool and started hopping to where the Breloom stood.

There, Questlove the Breloom stood, hearts shooting out of Mckenzie's eyes. She then made herself seen. "Questlove?" She shyly greeted.

"Oh, hello Mckenzie, how's my trainer's friend?"

"Kyle? Oh he's a great trainer. But, I didn't come here to talk about our human friends."

"Hmm, then what did you come here for?" he asked leaning back with his arms against the side to keep from falling into the river.

"Well...I was just wondering...will you be my mate for mating season tomorrow?" She asked with a blush.

"No."

That quick response destroyed her. "What?"

"I said no, I already have a mate, Iris the Roserade."

Mckenzie felt her heart shatter like glass imagining her crush and the Roserade holding hands while finding a spot to mate. She then ran home! She saw the front door left open since her trainer was standing at the porch giving the newborn Eevee he named Timmy a bath in a metal tub. Kyle noticed Mckenzie coming.

"Huh? Oh hey there Mcken..." Kyle was ignored as she ran into the house!

Mckenzie didn't bother greeting him and bolted for the main bedroom and spotted Kyle' backpack on the bed. She then slammed the bedroom door shut! She jumped to the bed and rolled around crying! After her crying fit, she got angry and started destroying the bedroom with Pin Missile, after her destructive anger, she went into another crying fit as she put her things into Kyle's backpack and then wrote a note saying that she's running away. Well, her writing was more of crappy scribbling. Mckenzie didn't notice Kyle walk in and then smacked her upside the head! Kyle was a 22 year old male with dark skin, a white tank top, green khakis and brown sandals.

"What the fuck Mckenzie?!"

"Ow! What the fuck Kyle!" she shouted back rubbing the spot his hand made contact.

"You 1st, you run home crying and make a mess of MY room? Clean this up or else no dinner!"

"Fine!"

"And after that, please tell me what's wrong."

She just ignored the second part and begrudgingly went ahead to clean up the broken mess she made.

"Kyle, why did you catch that stupid girl?" Asked Ted the Croconaw.

"Because partner, she might not be so bright, but she's a sweetheart who really helped us through so many gyms, elite fours, and champions."

"She's also real high tempered." remarked Joseph the Golbat.

"Yeah, but at least she ain't dicks like you guys, so stop talking bad about Mckenzie before I have all of you clean the entire house...with your tongues."

The two shut up as Kyle sighed while rubbing his face.

"Alright, I'm gonna go see why Mckenzie was crying. Joseph, make sure Timmy is dry."

"Yes sir."

Kyle then entered to see a completely different room than the one he saw when he came in earlier. "Wow Mckenzie, maybe I should have you clean up more often." he joked looking at the clean room.

"Thanks, because I'm never leaving this house again!"

"Why? Tell me what happened."

"No!"

"You'll feel better if you do."

"Well..."

After explaining what happened...

"Damn. I'm sorry to hear that." he looked at Mckenzie as they were sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, and now I have no-one for heat season!"

"Aw, don't cry McKenzie, you know I hate seeing any one of my team sad." He said comforting her.

She burst into tears as he scooted over and gently wrapped her into a hug, even though some of her thorns were poking him. Kyle didn't mind, he actually gotten use to the prickly emotions over the years since she hugs him every time they complete a big milestone, like when she helped them beat Misty of Kanto and Wallace of Hoenn.

He just rubbed his hand against her back and let her cry into his shirt. "Don't worry McKenzie, I'm sure you'll find a mate once heat season starts."

"Yeah..."

"Now get some rest."

"Okay Kyle."

He stood up and walked out of the room as Mckenzie sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

'Kyle is so nice. I love him so much...' Then she came to a realization. 'Did I just think that?' she asked herself in her mind.

Then she looked to Kyle as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 'Oh my McKenzie, are you really gonna go after him?'

She shook her head at the crazy thought. 'That's nuts! We're too different species!'

'Then again, me and Questlove were separate species as well.'

'Just fuck him! Your inner battles annoy me!' Said Corbin the Meowstic.

She crossed her arms with a huff and noticed Kyle finished up in the bathroom.

"Alright, I'm gonna go sleep, night Mckenzie." Kyle said as he got under the covers.

Mckenzie then exited the room, planning...

"Hey Joseph."

"Yeah Ted?"

"So far in this story, us, McKenzie, Timmy, and Corbin appeared, where's the 6th member?"

"Jenny the Bisharp? She's playing videogames in the attic with Corbin."

"Alright, and now that all 6 members have been established, time for the next scene."

Later that night, Kyle was snoring in his bed, unaware of his door opening.

'Alright girl...you found the dirty videos in the basement, you know what to do, don't chicken out now girl, YOU CAN DO THIS!'

Mckenzie slowly hopped to the bed and grabbed the sheets before climbing up.

She went under the covers and pulled down Kyle's pajama pants. She saw him with boxers and grabbed the hem before pulling those down too. She blushed seeing his un-erect cock.

'Maybe this was a bad idea.'

Then she got her confidence back. She inhaled, and exhaled. 'No, do it now or never at all!' McKenzie then licked Kyle's dick, making it react. 'So that's what his dick tastes like?'

It moved a little, but she wanted to make it harder and lightly trailed her tongue over the whole length. It then started growing and becoming harder.

Mckenzie kept licking and saw it standing fully erect. 'Wow, even though this is my 1st penis, it's big.'

She brought one hand out, but was careful not to poke it with her thorns. She then gently stroked it up and down.

Kyle made a slight groan, but didn't seem to wake up.

'Okay...now...' McKenzie then got blue in the face yet red in the cheeks. 'To take the whole thing in my m-m-mouth...oh my!'

She slowly crouched under the sheet and moved her face near the tip. She then opened her mouth and slid the 6 and a half inches of black guy penis into her mouth. She gagged from the thickness and had to slide her mouth off and try to muffle her coughs.

'You've read those hentai mangas in Kyle's secret stash McKenzie, once he blows his load, he'll wake-up, accept me, then we make sweaty love! Don't quit now.'

She shook her head and moved back up to the tip before slowly moving her mouth over the tip.

McKenzie then decided to ease the pain in her mouth by sucking and licking 2 inches while the other 4 was stroked by her hands.

'So hot.' she thought feeling her mind going hazy from the male scent she was unknowingly breathing in. She then used one of her hands to massage Kyle's balls.

He groaned in his sleep as she tried not to poke the sensitive orbs.

'His sack is pretty big, how much has he saved up?'

As she thought that, she failed to notice his cock start twitching.

Kyle's dick then surprised the Maractus as it sprayed seed into the living plant's mouth! She was so shocked she reeled back as it sprayed against the sheets with some landing on her face.

Kyle then slowly opened his eyes, feeling something prickly on his erection. "Arceus dammit McKenzie!"

He ripped the sheet off and saw some of his cum drizzle from his dick and some on her face as she looked away. "*sigh.*So McKenzie, you've chosen me as your mate?"

"Y-yes?"

"Any reason why me and not another pokemon? I'm flattered, but I wanna be sure you're not uncomfortable."

"Because you always make me happy!" At this she hopped over and hugged him.

Kyle understood her and then hugged back. "Okay McKenzie, we can fuck."

"Yay! You're the best trainer ever."

"Soon to be best mate ever." he joked rubbing her head.

She giggled a bit before being lifted up. Kyle set her on his lap where she could feel his dick slowly stick up.

"Eek!" McKenzie felt his penis go into her pussy in one move.

"Yeah, can't really do missionary since you have no feet."

She gasped as she managed to barely take in his length and felt him slowly pull her up.

"Tell me, did I touch your womb?"

"Oh Arceus yes!" she moaned as her pussy tried to accommodate his size.

"Don't worry, when 2 have had enough sex, the pussy will soon recognize the shape of the male partner. Trust me, you'll get used to it soon."

"Just start moving!" she pleaded feeling her body get warmer and in need for movement.

Kyle then thrust his hips up and down, causing McKenzie to grit the...pointy parts of her mouth.

"Fuck! You're really tight." he grunted as he moved her up and down.

"I need a kiss to calm down!"

Kyle obliged and gave McKenzie what she wanted. Their lips were a little different for a perfect kiss, but tasting each other's lips was plenty as she soon started feeling her body get warmer with each minutes.

"Am I as hot as your natural habitat? The desert?" He whispered.

"I don't know." she teased with a blush. "Still feels cold to me."

Kyle then turned it up as he went faster and harder into her!

"Oh Arceus!" she cried trying to move down with each upward thrust.

Kyle then grabbed her and began using McKenzie like a fleshlight. Her pussy walls kept clinging to him and making him grunt louder.

"I'm gonna cum Kyle!" She gasped.

"Me too!" he grunted moving her faster.

McKenzie could feel his dick's veins pulsing.

"I gotta pull out." he groaned.

"No! Don't!" She hugged him while trying to bounce her pussy over his cock too much for him to pull out.

"McKenzie, let me..."

"If you do, I'll stick you with Pin Missile, please Kyle! I need your seed in me!"

Kyle was surprised at her plea and cried out before he felt his sperm shoot inside her.

"Yeeeeeeees!"

Her pussy was filled in seconds with the extra sperm leaking out.

Kyle then got his big long dusk stone AKA his dick out of her. Both panted as he let Mckenzie rest on his lap while she took a moment to catch her breath.

"Thank you Kyle, I love you soooo much!"

"I love you soooo much as well McKenzie."

Meanwhile...

"I wonder if anyone has noticed yet that we're talking to humans without any explanation at all." Said Joseph.

"I blame poor writing." remarked Ted.

"Good point."

Back to the couple...

"Kyle...will you be my mate for life?"

"Yes McKenzie, why would I not?"

"Well, there's probably lots of other girls who look better than me." she replied looking down.

"No girl will compare, ever!" He replied.

"You're always so sweet to me."

And then they kiss...

Months later...

"I feel bad giving our babies away to passing by trainers." Said Kyle.

"Yeah but I want them to fall for their own trainers."

"How do you know they will? They might fight other Maractus or other pokemon."

"But they come from a tough mother Kyle. You trained me to be a strong Pokemon to take down tough opponents. Just like when I was your last resort against that Steel Type Gym Leader named Jasmine. It doesn't matter if they have to battle Maractus, Cacnea or even Cacturne, as long as love is in their hearts, they'll be okay."

"Wow, who knew you were so mushy?" he joked rubbing her head.

"Oh Kyle! And besides, Timmy thinks of us as his mother and father."

"That he does."

Then Kyle and McKenzie sat at the porch enjoying the sunlight as the last Maractus baby is taken by a young trainer.


	77. Slasher, Burner, and Tyson (Male)

The life PokeSexuals

Slasher (Mega Charizard X), Burner (Mega Charizard Y) and Tyson (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heeeeeeellooooooooooo Johto! I am Tyson Moore, and I'm here in Charicific Valley with my fave cameraman and brother Alex Moore. The owners of this place allowed us from Channel 3.5 against their better judgement to do a report here without any guidance at all." Tyson was 25 years old, had a grey suit, red tie, black pants, brown hair, light skin, his right eye is blue, the left is brown.

"That sounds very dangerous Tyson." Said the news anchor from the Channel 3.5 HQ.

"Yup, but I thrive on it!" declared the youth with a grin. "Wow, look at this place, so many Charizards...hey look, a shiny one! Nice."

"Focus!"

"Right! So as you can see, Charicific Valley lives up to it's name as Charizards fly freely, and battle as their Pokedex entries state, they are proud warriors who'll never take on weaker opponents and hey, what's more good enough than another Charizard am I right?"

As he said this, the camera panned into the valley and into a cave.

"And below us are many caves which are homes to the Charizards and their offspring. Right now we see 2 fly towards us...uh...and now they have landed next to me...I'm slowly backing away..." That's when they nuzzled him. "Oh, they're friendly, don't worry."

"You sure you should have them so close?" asked the news anchor.

"Calm down, it's not like they're trying to eat m..."

But that's when some trainer grabbed the microphone!

"Fuck her ri..." Which was all he could say before both Charizards gave the trainer double Hyper Beams!

"...Well...at least I wasn't a victim of a troll." That's when both grabbed his arms. "What the?"

Both started flapping their wings and started carrying Tyson down to the valley.

"Alex! Send back-up!"

"Don't worry brother! I'll get help!"

Later, he found himself in their cave.

Tyson groaned from the long flight as both Charizards took a moment to look him over. "L-look, please don't eat me! I-I'll do whatever you want!"

They then looked at him.

"Huh? Mega Bracelets?" He was given 2.

The Charizards took a moment to sniff around him before nodding to the other. One then went to the back of the cave to get something. The other nuzzled his head with a low growl of affection.

"...Aw...are you 2 looking for a trainer to love you?"

The one next to him made what seemed like a pout as the other one came back with something in their claw.

He was then handed the picture. "What's this?"

The fire types nodded to it as he held it up to his face.

"Is this...me?" Tyson was so shocked! It was a picture of him as a kid with 2 Charmanders. The kid resembled him with helmet hair and was smiling as he had an arm around both the starters.

"I...remember...2 new Charmanders were caught and ready for new trainers, Oak lent them to me when I was 6 to teach me about Pokemon..." He then looked at the Charizards before him! "That's you two, isn't it?"

They then took a thumb, licked it, and styled Tyson's hair to match the picture.

"Burner, Slasher!" He ran over and hugged one before turning and hugging the other. They licked his face back. "Girls! I missed you so much!"

He looked down though at seeing what Burner brought from the back of the cave. "You must think I'm a real jerk for forgetting you huh?"

Slasher nuzzled his head while Burner just gave his cheek a lick.

"You...forgive me? I love you both so much!"

While he gave them both a hug they shared a knowing grin to the other and nodded. Both stuck their tongues out and let them dangle.

"You want me to Kalos kiss you? No, our mouths have different sizes."

Slasher though didn't listen and rubbed her head against his while licking at his lips. She managed to force her way into Tyson's mouth and through his teeth! Tyson tried running but was held down by Burner

Tyson felt Slasher's tongue play with his and found his own wrestling against it. 'Girls! Let go! One tongue is already a mouthful, can't imagine both in me.' He would have to eat his thoughts as Burner's tongue found her way into his mouth as well.

Both wrestled against his smaller one and he was starting to feel a little warm from it. 'Gotta admit, this is pretty hot.' He then got hard down there.

Both Charizards growled into the kiss before Burner pulled back and saw the bulge. They then pushed him down and pulled his pants down!

"Whoa!"

Then they signaled him to use the Mega Stones.

"Oh, alrighty then." He then activated both Mega Bracelets. Burner became Mega Charizard Y and Slasher became Mega Charizard X!

He sat up and found his mouth invaded by Slasher's tongue again while Burner brought her head down to his dick.

Tyson's dick was the size an average guy would have, though that didn't matter to Slasher and Burner as Burner's tongue slowly and lovingly licked it.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he tried pushing his tongue against Slasher's who growled in pleasure from the feel. His face then began getting blue since he couldn't breathe. Though when Slasher saw this she backed off and let go of him.

He took in a deep breathe of air before groaning as Burner's large tongue easily coated his dick in her saliva without stopping. "Dang Burner, you're awesome at that!"

She growled before opening her maw and sliding the dick into her.

Then his body was pushed down as Slasher's pussy was pressed onto his face. 'I gotta go with the flow or I might suffocate.' he thought reaching up and spreading her folds while picking up the scent of her arousal.

After smelling her, he licked her inner walls. "You taste like rock Slasher." He commented.

She growled while Burner slowly started bobbing her head up and down.

As Tyson licked Slasher, he then surprised her by groping her ass. The Charizard growled while her tail thumped the cave floor in a show of joy.

Tyson then pinched her buttcheeks as he continued licking her pussy.

Slasher growled in pleasure while Burner was savoring the salty taste of Tyson's cock.

Pre-cum then began leaking from all 3.

Tyson lapped at the juices with more vigor while groaning as Burner was sucking harder than before. 'At this rate, I'll cum before them!'

He swirled his tongue all around her inner walls, but groaned louder as his dick started twitching. Tyson squeezed Slasher's ass hard as he shot his semen straight into Burner's mouth!

The Charizard growled as the seed flew down her throat while Slasher moaned from his squeezing. Slasher then splashed Tyson's face with her own cum.

He tried lapping up the amount, but there was too much and covered his face.

Slasher then got off of Tyson's face as she switched with Burner and lined herself up with Tyson's dick. Burner then put her pussy down on Tyson's mouth.

"Oh boy." he groaned as he felt the tip of his dick rub against Slasher's pussy before reaching up and trailing a finger against Burner's snatch.

Burner let out a growl as her pussy was lovingly touched by Tyson. Slasher then inserted his dick into her!

"Whoa! Your insides are as hot as a Hot Pocket!" Tyson said as he grit his teeth. "Don't worry though...I'll get used to it!"

Slasher let out a loud growl in pleasure as the cock filled her pussy. Burner thumped her tail in impatience as she moved her folds closer to Tyson's face.

Tyson swirled his tongue in Burner's pussy.

Her tail thumped while she slowly moved her pussy against his tongue. Tyson then spanked her right cheek. The sudden shock made her jump.

Slasher groaned as she started to slowly move up and down on his cock.

Tyson then thrust his hips up. Burner grabbed Tyson's hand, putting it on her butt asking for more spankings.

"Someone's a kinky girl." he teased slapping her ass.

That spank made Burner feel so good that she roared while involuntarily letting out a flamethrower.

Tyson lapped at her pussy faster than he did Slasher kept moving her body up and down, making him groin. His dick then began to pulse again. "Oh...here it comes!"

Slasher heard him and moved her hips faster while he swirled his tongue into Burner's folds.

'Whoa! What horny girls!'

Both let out louder roars as Tyson felt his limit come to an end and came inside. With Slasher's womb full of Tyson, it was Burner's turn. She layed down and spread her legs to present herself.

"Alright, guess I'm good for one last go." He moved over with his cock aimed for her folds and held her hips before slowly pushing into her hole.

Burner's vagina was much hotter due to Mega Charizard Y's ability being drought.

"Okay, next time we will only have sex as normal Charizards, agreed?"

Both girls begrudgingly agreed before Burner let out a groan as Tyson started moving his hips back and forth. Burner then put her legs around Tyson. Tyson didn't mind, instead he it just made him thrust faster.

'I better finish quick, otherwise my penis will turn into a hotdog!' It's true. The heat from her snatch around his dick was making him thrust as deep as possible, but it could also burn it right off.

Burner didn't care though, she just loved the passion coming off of Tyson.

"I'm cumming!" He slammed his dick in deep as possible as Burner roared loud enough to echo through the cave as his sperm filled her womb.

Tyson forced himself out of Burner and like that...

"Phew, thank Arceus my dick didn't die without me."

Slasher and Burner then returned to normal.

Meanwhile...

"Alright everyone, a human being has been kidnapped, my brother! We're going down there and rescuing him!" Said Alex.

"Yeah!" cried the crowd in agreement.

But that's when Tyson rose from the steam and appeared before them with both Charizards.

"Tyson! You're alive...and why are you naked?" Alex questioned.

"Get me 2 Pokeballs Alex, I've tamed these 2!"

"Gross, but cool."

So after the awkward moment of getting him some new clothes, Tyson looked at the two pokeballs with a smile. "Well girls, guess this is the start of our brand new life." He said, getting ready for his next adventure in Sinnoh's Lily of the Valley Islands where the Sinnoh League takes place.


	78. Mewtwo (Male) and Miranda (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Mewtwo and Miranda (Female)

This is the blue-haired woman from the first movie, look her up if you don't recall.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A powerful being was slowly making their way across the ocean waves and to the nearest town while keeping their presence hidden.

'Perhaps this is where I shall find a useful human.' They thought as their form was highlighted in blue to show their type as they landed on the pier and saw it was luckily devoid of people or Pokémon.

The figure looked around before walking on the pier in search for the perfect servant. That's when he saw a young human woman that had deep blue hair that reached down her shoulders. She had golden earrings and was dressed in a blue shirt and matching skirt, which showed off her slender legs.

Mewtwo concentrated his power to take a peek into her mind for the traits he needed right now, making him smirk to see the woman, who he now knew was named Miranda, had some experience in what he desired.

'Perfect.' He thought as he then floated towards her, just as she was opening the door to the main office, in which he held his hand up to keep the door open before entering as well.

Miranda stopped walking, noticing the door shut later than she usually expected and turned her head before jumping back in shock as she looked at some unknown being before her.

"Who are you?" Miranda asked, slightly worried, which Mewtwo could sense, but just made him smirk.

'My name can be called Mewtwo, but soon you will call me master.' He replied.

Miranda was left further confused by his words, making her then ask. "What do you want from me?"

'I'd rather think of this as a mutual bond. You serve me, and I return it with something you will love.' He replied smirking before floating over to the woman, causing Miranda to stumble back and fall on her butt.

"What?" She got out.

'Pleasure.' Mewtwo whispered in her mind before holding one of his hands out and pressing it to her forehead, causing Miranda's eyes to dull and glaze over as she fell under Mewtwo's power.

"What do you command of me, master?" Miranda then asked in an emotionless and distant tone.

'I am a clone of Mew, meaning my body desires to spread my seed.' Mewtwo replied, looking down where a white colored shaft slowly grew out from his lower body. 'I have chosen you to relieve and please my body.' He then said, causing Miranda to nod in reply.

"I shall do my best, master." Miranda replied, crawling over until her head was beside Mewtwo's cock, before she letting her tongue out, letting it run around the tip of her master's manhood.

Mewtwo kept his composure as the woman trailed her tongue against his shaft and found the sensation new to him.

'This feeling. No wonder humans love it so much.' Mewtwo thought, while looking down at the brainwashed woman as she continued licking, before Miranda then moved her head down, taking as much of her master's cock into her mouth and began to give him a blowjob.

Miranda found her mouth having trouble engulfing all of it, but managed to slide around half in her mouth while her tongue slid tongue across it.

The sudden action caught Mewtwo off guard, making him let out a groan before he felt himself unable to control himself, placing his left hand on the back of Miranda's head and forcing her to take all of his cock into her mouth.

Miranda found this much easier to lick all over her master's cock, as Mewtwo had used his mental powers to cut off her gag reflex, allowing Miranda to continue as she moved her tongue across the tip and sides.

Rather enjoying the combination of pleasure and dominance over the human, Mewtwo continued to enjoy Miranda's skilled mouth and tongue working on his member.

'Faster.' Mewtwo then commanded as he spoke through her mind, feeling his body was getting warmer the longer she licked.

Miranda was unable to resist or disobey as her head moved faster up and down Mewtwo's cock, removing her head as far as possible before Mewtwo pushed back down.

'This is better than anticipated.' Mewtwo spoke as he started to lightly thrust his hips into her mouth, continuing for several more minutes until he felt pressure building up in his crotch. 'It seems I am coming close to releasing my seed.'

And, unable to hold back, Mewtwo then groaned out as he had his orgasm, releasing his cum into Miranda's mouth, which would normally make her gag, but due to the ever firm grip he held over her mind, she managed to swallow his load with no problem or thought.

Mewtwo took a moment to pant as he was surprised how much that took out of him, as well as how good it felt.

"How do you feel, master?" Miranda then asked, staring blankly at her master as she awaited his response and further commands.

'Slightly tired, but you did well.' He complimented.

'Thank you. I exist to please you." Miranda replied, her tone remaining distant and loyal to Mewtwo.

'Very good.' Mewtwo said, glad at Miranda's submission towards him. 'Now I want you to get rid of those clothes.' He ordered.

"Yes master." Miranda replied, relieving herself of her top and bra, revealing her bare breasts to Mewtwo, before she stepped out of her shoes and pulled down her skirt and panties, leaving her completely naked before her master.

"I am yours' to do with as you desire." She then said, waiting to see what Mewtwo would have her do next or what he would do to her.

Mewtwo stared at her breasts and reached up with his hand onto one of them before giving it a light squeeze, causing Miranda to let out a small moan from his touch.

"Master…" She got out.

'Soft.' He mused, squeezing the mound again, causing Miranda to let out another moan.

"Master… your hands feel so good…" She said, continuing to moan as Mewtwo continued groping her breasts, which made him feel his arousal increase from touching her.

'I want you to use these on my cock.' He ordered, wondering how the softness would feel down there.

"I shall obey you, my master." Miranda replied, doing as Mewtwo had commanded as she crouched back down near his groin and pushed her breasts around his manhood, rubbing them up and down, causing Mewtwo to then groan from Miranda's erotic actions.

'So soft. No wonder so many humans find large breasts enjoyable.' Mewtwo groaned, enjoying the pleasure Miranda was giving him. 'She is quite skilled, maybe I shall keep her around whenever I need such pleasure.' He then thought.

"Shall I continue?" Miranda asked as she kept going and wanted to be sure her master wished of that.

Mewtwo nodded in reply, making Miranda nod back before she continued massaging Mewtwo's cock with her breasts, while licking the tip of his manhood as the stimulation had caused pre-cum to drip from the tip and part of her wanted to enjoy the taste of her master's seed once more.

'With a combination like this, I won't last long.' Mewtwo then groaned, feeling the same pressure building up until he was unable to hold back and came for a second time, causing his cum to spurt onto Miranda's blank face.

Miranda acted on instinct and licked up the cum around her breasts and lips, something Mewtwo found, what was the word? Oh right, erotic.

And seeing both Miranda's actions and his manhood erect, Mewtwo felt it was time for the best part.

'Turn around and get on all fours.' He told Miranda, making the brainwashed woman nod in reply before she obeyed, giving Mewtwo a nice view of her buttocks and wet pussy.

Mewtwo saw the pink folds were slightly wet and felt his cock get harder at the sight, but he read in her mind some men would lick there to make their female partner more relaxed.

Walking over, Mewtwo crouched down while spreading Miranda's legs, making her confused by her master's actions before letting out a moan as Mewtwo took a light lick of her folds.

"Oh, master…" Miranda moaned out from the feel of Mewtwo's tongue, making her want more as her body was feeling warmer.

'Do you like this?' He found himself asking as he was entranced by the female's liquids and kept brushing his tongue against the hole.

"Yes… oh, yes..." Miranda replied, continuing to moan in pleasure.

Mewtwo was satisfied to hear that and used his thumbs to spread the folds open and took in the pink color of her inner walls before he resumed licking them.

"Master!" Miranda suddenly gasped, the pleasure her body was feeling increasing with each lick, making her pussy wetter and making her want her master more by the second as it seemed her body was giving into Mewtwo as well.

'Hmm, let me test this woman's loyalty.' Mewtwo then thought before pulling his tongue away from Miranda's folds, making her face him with her dulled eyes.

"Please master… Please continue…" Miranda begged, wanting Mewtwo to continue.

Mewtwo grinned and stood up before waving his hand, making Miranda float with his abilities and brought her back to his chest while making sure his dick rubbed against her wet folds.

'You want this?' Mewtwo asked, continuing to tease Miranda as his cock continued to rub around her lips, making Miranda nod. 'Then perhaps we let the real you decide.'

With that said, Mewtwo held his hand up and waved it, releasing his control over her mind, causing Miranda's eyes to return to normal, before she shook her head.

"What's going on?" Miranda asked herself, before she felt herself in an unusual position and gasped. "You!" She got out upon seeing Mewtwo.

'Yes. I have decided since you crave my touch while under my control, I wished to see if you would crave it of your own free will.' He explained, pushing his hips up so his manhood pressed against her folds again.

"I… I…" Miranda moaned, her mind torn as the rational part of her wanted to escape from him, while her more lustful and animalistic-like nature wanted nothing more than for Mewtwo to take her.

'Perhaps this might help.' Mewtwo leaned down and started trailing his tongue across the back of her neck, one of the weak spots he learned from looking into her mind.

Unable to withstand it, Miranda gave in.

"Please Mewtwo, take me! Do whatever you wish, just make me cum!" She begged, making Mewtwo smirk.

'I shall, but I rather enjoy, what you humans call teasing.' He grinned, bringing his hands up and grabbing her breasts while rubbing the nipples in between his fingers.

"Mewtwo… Ah… Please stop… I want you…!" Miranda cried out as Mewtwo continued to tease her.

'Alright, I'll grant you your request, but at a price.' Mewtwo then replied, bringing his tail up and trailing it against her folds with his cock adding to the pleasure.

"Yes, that's it…" Miranda moaned, losing her mind to her urges for sex.

'You will become my servant and use your body to help me release my seed whenever the urge comes. Agree, and I will deliver on my part.' Mewtwo said, continuing to move his tail around her pussy, which caused Miranda to give in and cry out. "Yes… Whatever you want… Please stop teasing me… Oh, Mewtwo...!"

'Glad you understand.' Mewtwo replied as he pulled his tail away from her folds and levitated her back up with the folds right at the tip of his cock before letting his hold on her body go and letting gravity drop her straight down onto his dick.

"Mewtwo… It's so deep… Oh, Mewtwo…!" Miranda cried out. Her pussy hadn't felt a cock in years, and to feel one this long and abruptly took her breath away.

While Miranda was moaning out Mewtwo's name over and over, consumed by the pleasure, he began to let out groans, feeling the tightness of her pussy clamping down on his cock.

'You really haven't mated in years.' He grunted, wrapping his arms under her legs to get a better grip. Sure, he could just use his Psychic, but his inner instincts were telling him to use his own strength.

"It has been a while..." She admitted, before moaning in pure pleasure. "But now... I'm feeling pleasure I have never experienced…!"

'It gets better.' Mewtwo replied as he gripped her thighs and slowly lifted her up with both groaning as he slammed her back over his dick.

Mewtwo's actions continued to make Miranda moan out, her mind clouded as she felt nothing but the pleasure Mewtwo, her master was giving her. He kept lifting her up and slamming her back down, making her let out a loud cry as her body got twice as hot than before. "Mewtwo, I can't… I can't hold it… I… I'm going to cum…!"

'Then cum.' He growled, sucking on her neck while rubbing and kneading her breasts as he moved his hips to slam upward into her folds.

With the combination of his command and her body giving in, Miranda cried out in ecstasy as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids.

Mewtwo groaned before his dick twitched and his seed shot deep inside Miranda's snatch, causing her to then moan from the feel of Mewtwo's cum filling her womb.

And after Mewtwo's orgasm ended, he remained in position with Miranda in his lap, who was panting heavily, while a dazed expression graced her face from her climax.

"You were wonderful…" She got out, unable to maintain her energy, in which her head slumped onto Mewtwo's shoulder as she passed out.

'You were too, my servant.' Mewtwo replied.

(Timeskip)

Miranda stood there and watched as it seemed like everyone forgot about the island and the storm miraculously cleared up. All part of her master no doubt.

She smiled and walked away to her home, rubbing her thighs together as she knew he'd come back whenever he needed relief.


	79. Mew (Female) and Tyler (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Mew (Female) and Tyler (Male)

Heads up, any future chapters that involve a description of a pokemon like I'm describing a person, that means they take place in the Pokegirls universe. But otherwise you should be able to notice it being the usual or anthro.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A Trainer with A green Shirt, Black pants, red Sandals, and Blonde Hair is seen walking through the Woods.

Beside him walked his starter pokemon. She had Green Skin, Red eyes, Leaves for her Hair, and a Bulb on her Back. She was also naked with her B-Cup breasts in clear display. This is Sage, his Bulbasaur.

"Alright, maybe we should stay here for the night." spoke the youth gesturing to a clearing.

"Bulba." She said nodding Yes.

"Can you go out and try to scavenge some berries?"

"Bulba!" She said going off.

The youth himself went ahead to work on getting the tent set up. That's when he heard Giggling.

"Hello? Someone there?" he called looking around. The Giggling got Louder until he saw a Flash of Light and was Transported to a Rainbow Cloud.

"Alright, where am I?" He was then Tackled by a Girl. "Oof!"

"Gotcha!" The girl said.

The youth groaned and looked at the person who tackled him. She had pink skin with a long tail and small ears that looked similar to a cat and had blue eyes with C-Cup breasts.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"The name's Mew, but who are you?"

"I'm Tyler. Now can you get off me?"

"No."

"Please?" he tried.

"No!" This time she tightened her grip around his waist. "I want you to Stay here with me and Be my Mate!"

"Say what?!"

"Yes, I want you to be My Mate!"

"Well I'm flattered, really I am, but..."

"You'll stay!" She said with a Hopeful look in her eyes.

"But I have my friend back at the campsite." he tried speaking up.

"Don't worry about your Friend."

"Sorry, but I gotta go." he spoke trying to sit up. She held Him down. "Uh, I need you to get up now please." he spoke trying to push her up.

"No!"

She growled while straddling his waist and tying her tail around his legs.

"Hey!" He tried wriggling under her, but she wouldn't budge. "Let me Go!"

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"I picked you as my mate, and I'm not letting you go." she shook her head.

"This is stupid!" He broke out of her grip.

"Hey!"

"Just point me the way back." he spoke backing up from her.

"No, you have to stay with me!"

"But why?"

"Because it's Lonely here!"

"Well why don't you go out and make friends?"

"I Tried! Pokemon Run away in fear because of my Power and all the Humans want to do Is Catch me. I'm a Legendary Pokemon. I've been Alone in this Cloud all my Life," She opens the Cloud. "So just Leave."

He was about to move, but stopped when he saw her sniffle a little and knew this would be too harsh. He walked back and hugged her.

"I thought you were Leaving?"

"Well maybe staying a bit longer wouldn't hurt anybody."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She jumped on him and started to kiss his Face.

"HAHahaha! Quit it that tickles!" he laughed.

She stopped kissing him and hugged his chest.

He smiled and rubbed her back.

She got up and started to move down to his Pants.

He gulped when he felt her hands move across his groin.

"I'm liking what I'm feeling." she told Him.

He groaned as she rubbed harder and saw the bulge getting bigger. He looked away with a Blush.

She giggled and started pulling the zipper down. His semi-Erect Cock sprung out.

"Hmm, looks juicy." she purred trailing a finger up it.

He shuddered at the Touch.

She leaned in and took a little taste of the tip.

He let out a Silent Moan.

"Tasty." she purred licking all across the tip.

Tyler was Blown away at the Pleasure. He gripped the cloud as Mew giggled around his cock, making vibrations that made it even better.

She engulfed his entire Cock.

"Ah!" he gasped feeling her hot and wet mouth as she moaned around it. "It feels so good." He moaned.

'Told you.' she whispered in his head before she started deepthroating his cock.

"What that?"

'What's what?'

"That, how am I hearing you speak?"

'Psychic type, duh.'

"Oh yeah." Then he reeled his head back as she kept deepthroating him while licking each side of his dick. "Mew!" He moaned as he Came inside her Mouth.

She Eagerly moaned while letting the sperm shoot down her throat. She pulled away. "Mmmm." she savored the taste before swallowing it all.

"That felt great." he told her.

"It gets better." she purred. She crawled onto him.

He blushed when she pulled his head against her chest while trying to rub her wet snatch against his dick.

"Like what you feel?"

He gulped and nodded.

She stuck the head in and inched her Way Down. Both groaning at the snug feeling.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good."

She kept going lower before pushing his dick through her hymen. She winced at the pain and waited until it stopped.

He rubbed her back as her body shook a little.

She then started to move.

Tyler groaned at feeling her inner walls caress his dick. He grabbed her hips and started to thrust harder.

"AH!" she let out a surprise yelp feeling him move.

"So Tight!" He moaned.

"So big!" she moaned back leaning in close with her chest rubbing up against his.

"This feels amazing!"

"Don't stop!" she moaned as she started moving her hips up and down on the cock.

His thrusting Went Faster as he Felt his limit reach. "I'm gonna cum!" he warned her.

"Inside!" She wrapped her legs and arms around him without stopping her bouncing.

He released his seed deep inside of her. Both groaned as Mew kept her pussy down to catch every drop.

"That was great." she told him.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded as Mew laid her head on his chest.

"Thanks for Staying here with me Tyler."

"Well I still need to go back to Sage." he replied rubbing her back.

"Sage?"

"She's the friend I mentioned."

"Can't you just leave her?"

"I can't do that! She's my starter and friend." he spoke with conviction.

"Well Alright" She reluctantly got off him as he stood up and rezipped his pants. She opened the Cloud and allowed him to Leave.

"Wait, why don't you come with?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, this way you're not lonely and can come with us on our journey."

"Okay, I'll try."

He held his hand out with a smile. She grabbed it and they Stepped out. Of course he forgot they were up high and had to cling to her just to keep from falling.

She floated down to the ground and he Lead her to the Campsite where they saw Sage Crying.

"Sage!" Tyler called out to her.

She looked up and ran up to hug him. "Bulba!"

"Easy there girl." he chuckled patting her back.

"Bulba!" She said crying into his Shirt.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave." he smiled rubbing her head. She continued to Nuzzle his shirt.

Mew frowned and tapped on Sage's shoulder. She turned around. "You can let go now."

She let Tyler go. "Bulba?"

"Mew, I kinda borrowed him for awhile."

"Bulba Bulbasaur?"

"Yes the scent is because I screwed him."

"Bulba?"

"Sorry, mated."

"Bulba!"

"I'm not apologizing."

"Bulba." she said Sadly.

Tayler rubbed Sage's back with concern. "Mew." he said.

"What?"

"You should apologize."

"I was just being honest."

"Mew!" He scolded.

"Alright alright alright."

"Bulba?"

"Sorry for being so blunt. This time, why don't you have a go at him?

She and Tyler Blushed and looked away from the other while Mew let out a giggle at their embarrassed looks.


	80. Mara (Mawile) and Zora (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Mara (Mawile) and Zora (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zora applies his brown cap, black sweater, green pants and white sneakers as he looks at his map of victory road. It looked like a bunch of twists and turns to him.

"At least I'm around halfway though, I think." he sighs as he figured this is a good spot to take a rest. He saw a clearing near some rocks on the map and picked that one.

He climbs off the rocks with ease with his his well built body. He made sure not to lose his grip as he pushed his body to get there.

He wiped his brow as he looks at the clear soft ground surrounded by rocks. "This is just perfect."

He takes out his pokeballs. "Alright team, break time!" he calls out as he threw them in the air. Each one popping open as several pokemon appeared.

The last one appeared as a black and yellow pokemon with a jaw appendage coming from the back of her head.

"Alright guys, we sleep here tonight." The pokemon cheered at their trainer's words.

Each one spread out to claim a spot for themselves.

Some are in twos or threes hanging out.

But the Mawile stood alone.

This isn't the first time his Mawile, named Mara by him, has hung out alone. Several times his team would leave her by herself out of fear.

It's somewhat understandable of their fear. Her large mouth made many cautious of her.

If she was okay with it it's one thing, but every time he moves to her, she had a sad expression on her face.

Which was once again what he saw on her face.

"How you holding up Mara?" he asked rubbing her head. She just looked away without a word.

"Here maybe I can help you get along with the other pokemon." Zora offered.

Mara looked at the ground and just nodded her head.

He held her hand and started to lead her to a group of pokemon. "Hey you!"

The group look at their trainer, but cringed as they saw Mara as well.

"Can Mara join you?"

They looked at her nervously and shakes their head.

"Come on, don't be such babies."

Despite their trainers words, they still shake their heads.

"Fine." he groaned with a frown.

He moves on to another group hoping to get better results. "You guys! Let Mara join."

The group cringes at the sight of the Mawile near them.

"Did you hear me?" they looked at their trainer and then the Mawile. "Let her join. Give her a chance she's much nicer than you think"

They were still nervous, but they decided to nod their heads in response.

Zora smiled and ushered Mara to the group.

She smiles as she starts to approach them slowly in an effort to not frightened them. But could tell they still seemed nervous.

"You'll be fine." Zora said encouraging them.

Some time passed as Zora watched the group hang out with Mara. So far it seemed like they still tried to keep away from her.

But when they caught glances from their trainer watching them, they start to move closer to her.

'This isn't working.' thought Zora. "How do I get them to open up?" he asked himself as he thinks of anything.

All the while Mara just sighed. He thought of any possible ways to get them to trust Mara more and not be afraid of her.

"How about I give them food to share?" he asked himself as he went to start to fix food for them. Silently praying this would help.

He went to each of the group and provided food for them, then headed to the one Mara was with. "Here you go guys, eat up."

He set the bowl in the center of the group. Instantly the group dove in. Mara started to eat alongside the others as well.

'Much better.' The group noticed that she's eating with them, but they decided to let her near her this time.

Eventually nighttime went down as everyone of the group started to rest.

Zora yawned and went to check up on Mara.

The group around her was asleep, but she was still awake. "Hey girl, what's wrong?"

She looks up to him, but sports a smile on her face this time.

"Happy?"

She nods her head, "I'm happy to help you out." he said as he went and hugged the deceiver pokemon.

She smiled and returned it.

He smiles as he holds her close, then he notice her nuzzling her head to her neck. "Kinda cuddly aren't ya?"

He then was surprised as the Mawile moved to his face and kissed him softly. He was surprised and leaned back with her falling ontop of him.

But she was able to keep kissing him despite the positioning.

He reached up and pushed on her shoulders and off his lips. "What was the meaning of that?"

She looked away with a ashamed look and climbed off him.

He looked down to see her dripping folds, "Was that from me?"

She just nodded her head.

He blushed at the nodding, "I suppose that's your way of wanting to thank me?".

She gave another nod.

Zora looks around to see the other pokemon asleep. "Well, no one's watching, so I can let you thank me."

She beamed and leaned back down before pressing her lips against his.

Zora blushes at the eagerness. 'Is she that happy I helped them?'

He didn't have time to ponder before feeling her tongue eagerly push into his mouth.

He didn't realize that their making out was giving him a hard on. But it did get noticed by Mara as it rubbed against her leg.

She smiles and uses her hands to lower the pants. She saw the bulge stand up under his boxers and licked her lips.

She smiles as her big mouth starts to move forward and licked his length.

Zora let out a gasp at the large tongue. Mara giggles at the sound as she shudders from the taste as she licks with the mouth and watched her trainer's face.

"Ah! Wow, someone's kinky." he joked as the large tongue moved across his cock gently.

The Mawile let out a giggle in response as she started to finger herself in his view.

"Here, let me help." he grinned leaning up a little as his fingers brushed across her folds.

Mara moans in pleasure as she rubs her folds with his hand as well. Her large mouth slowly sliding over his entire cock.

He moans in pleasure as he watches his shaft disappear into her large mouth. Her entire mouth was hot and wet while the large tongue moved across the tip.

"Ahh, it feels so warm." Zora moans out.

Mara smiled and leaned down before kissing him while her second mouth lapped all around his dick.

Zora reaches and rubs her body with his hands. She shivered and sucked on his lips while her second mouth lightly sucked on his cock.

He moves to her loins and rubs them gently, feeling the wetness on his fingers. He moaned as her tongue wrestled with his own while her large mouth was sucking even harder.

He wrestles back, not letting her have all the fun. She moaned as his fingers slowly spread her folds open.

She felt herself shuddering as she grip his cock in her mouth and sucks even harder.

"I'm cumming!" he groaned, he then started to spill his seed in Mara's big mouth. She moaned from her regular face as her large mouth greedily sucked up all the sperm.

A minute later, he stopped and panted as he looks a Mara's smiling face. "Damn. Never had that happen before." Mara looks at him confused at what he meant. "As in a blowjob like that."

She smiles at the words, then she felt his hands on her waist holding her. She saw him position themselves to where his cock rubbed against her ass.

She felt him grind it over both her holes and wondered which is he going into. She gasped as the tip rubbed mostly against her snatch.

Mara smiles as she nods her head, letting her trainer know she wants it.

Zora made sure they lined up before slowly pushing her onto his dick.

The Mawile groans as the tip slides into her pussy, she trembles in his grip. The tip was bigger than she thought as her pussy was spread by it going in.

Zora moans as he felt the warm insides spreading around him as he pushes her downward slowly. He reached the end and saw her panting with most of his cock inside.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked giving her a teasing smile.

She nodded while her face looked a little flushed.

"Well you're going to enjoy this more." he said as he started to lift her up and down. He watched her moan while he grunted a little from the snug feeling.

He moved his upper body upward as he held her closer and bounced her, both moaning in unison. "Fuck! You're so tight!"

Mara moans as she wraps around her trainer as she tries to go down deeper on his shaft. Her other mouth twitching as it moved near Zora and started licking his cheek.

He smiles and blushes as Zora went and pet the other mouths head. It licked from his cheek to his lips as Mara started moving her hips faster.

He shudders from the tongue on his lips as he goes harder inside her. Her insides seemed to get tighter as the second mouth kissed all over his cheek and face with affection.

He grunts as he goes faster and harder. "I'm gonna cum inside you soon." he tells her, hugging her tightly. She let out a cry as if to say she felt the same and moved her hips faster.

The two took a moment to kiss each other passionately as he slams into her deeply and moans into her mouth, spraying his sperm into Mara's womb.

The Mawile cried out as her own juices splashed out as she felt the hot seed coat her inner walls. The two lay down as they separated the kiss to catch their breath.

"So….feel better?"

Mara smiles as she nods her head slowly.

"Glad I could help." He looks up at the night sky, "You should probably go back to your group and sleep."

She shook her head and nuzzled against his neck."Or you want to stay here and sleep with me?" he said another option.

She nodded in vigor.

He hugged around her body and brought her close to his chest and got up and went into his tent. He set her down in his sleeping bag and slowly crawled in beside her.

The two were face to face, "Comfy?"

She nodded and pressed her lips against his. He closes his eyes as he returns the kiss as they sleep together in each other's warmth.

Before he shut his eyes all the way her large mouth moved over and kissed his cheek and making him chuckle inside.

'Such a sweet Mawile.' he hugs around her.


	81. Beedrills (Male) and Maya (Female)part 2

The life of PokeSexuals

Beedrills (Male) and Maya (Female) part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, the field truly is beautiful." sighed a girl with a smile as a sunhat obscured her face and she looked over the ever growing field of flowers.

Maya continues to go and look over the fields as she looks all around the field. It had been three years since that one fateful day for her, and ever since then she lived two lives in secret.

One, a ordinary flower girl. The other, caring queen of her Beedrill followers.

Whenever she had the chance, she would go visit the place where the Beedrills lie if they ever need to breed. And after her constant visits, the swarms really grown in numbers.

She smiles at the great job they're all doing, "Should I go visit them today?" she asked herself.

Sure they were doing well, but what kind of queen is she if she still didn't go there even for a visit?

"I suppose I can go for a visit." she tells herself. She started jogging through the forest for the secret entrance.

"Beedrills, I'm here!" she announced as she arrived at the spot. She smiled when hearing the sound of their wings as a bigger swarm arrived.

She looked upwards at the swarm. "Good to see you, I hope everything's well."

They nodded their heads before crowding around her to take her down the hole. They hold on to her closely to keep her safe and from falling.

Maya relaxed since this has happened dozens of times.

They landed on the ground with ease as they let go.

Maya smiled and started walking up the steps to the throne room in the hive.

She sat down as they approached her. "How's everyone doing thus far?"

The swarm made some noise that couldn't be understood, but she learned a way to know and nodded when needed.

She looked around and smiled as she sees the growing numbers of the Beedrills around her. Several of which flew over with cups of honey.

"I appreciate it, but I'm good right now." she said to them. They bowed and backed up. Looking at all the new members showed how much of her kids had grown over the few years.

"It's been so prosperous since the first time." she said. The swarm buzzed in agreement with one flying over and nuzzling her leg.

She giggles from the ticklish feeling as one of the beedrills approached her. She rubbed its head and wondered if this one was one of her own or just really liked her.

Then she noticed a familiar scar on his waist. She looked closer and saw it looked familiar.

"Hey, were you the Weedle when we first met?"

It gave an excited nod before flying up and hugging her waist. She smiles and hugs around him, "Aw, I'm so happy you evolved." she stated.

It gave a buzz in reply as the swarm watched the cute moment.

Despite this happening before, she still blushed in embarrassment. "So I miss anything while I was gone?" she asked the swarm.

The swrm makes multiple buzzing sounds in her direction.

Maya nodded as it was usual stuff. New parts of the hive being built, new drones being trained, but there was also a mention of something being found.

"Hm? Show me what interests you." she tells them.

The swarm nodded with two flying off to get the items.

She waited patiently as they returned. Soon they came back with a stone and some kind of bracelet.

"Wait, this is a mega stone and keystone." she said pointing out. They handed them to her as she looked at the items.

"How did you get this?" she asked.

All of them buzzed in some way of saying it was just lying under some dirt.

Maya nods as she puts on the Keystone and wondered who to give the mega stone to. She looked around the swarm and saw several raise their stingers in volunteering.

She saw the scarred Beedrill volunteering as well.

"Alright, since you're the first one I met and helped keep me from being stung, you get a chance." she spoke handing the mega stone to the scarred Beedrill.

The scarred Beedrill buzzed a happy sound as he accepted the gift from his queen.

"Now, how do I use this?" she pondered looking at the keystone.

Maya takes a finger and touched the keystone. It started glowing with the mega stone.

Soon the Beedrill was surrounded with a wave of power. The swarm watched as one of their own started changing form.

The wave dispersed as his form was in view for all of them to see. Each one was in awe as was Maya as the Beedrill looked over his form.

He gasped as well as he marveled at his new form.

"Impressive." smiled Maya.

He blushes from the compliment as he moves closer.

"What is it?" she asked seeing him get closer.

The Beedrill got close and held her in his stingers, holding her very close.

Maya smiled and rubbed its head. "I'm happy for the form as well Beedrill." But that's when she saw him rub his head against her chest in a suggestive manner.

"Um… getting a little frisky aren't you?"

He just nodded before bringing his tongue out and running it across her covered breast.

Maya shudders as she allows the bug type to lick to his heart's content. She even helped by pulling the front down to show her bare breasts.

The scene got the other Beedrills to start buzzing loudly. She looked and saw each of them slowly start getting hard.

Maya turned and saw a Beedrill offering the honey cup again. "Well it is around the time." She accepts the cup and started drinking it.

The sweet substance started making her warm and she set it down before getting undressed. She undresses very slowly to tease her subordinates with her body. The act made them buzz more in excitement until she was fully naked.

"It would be cold of me to leave my subordinates feeling like this." Maya stated with a smile as the honey made her feel calm and hot. "Alright, time to give your queen all your eggs."

The Beedrills buzzed loudly from their queen's words. "And since you have the new form, you get the first honors." Maya said looking at the Mega Beedrill.

He nodded as she leaned back with her legs open as he floated closer. Maya embraces the beedrill in the hug as he did the same. His cock rubbing against her pink folds.

"Go right ahead, breed your queen." she said lustfully.

The Mega Beedrill nodded before slowly pushing the tip of his cock inside.

Maya groans as she felt the tip spreading her inside, she looked down and gasped at the size of the cock was longer and thicker than the others. It kept going inside her and she moaned as the tip of his dick was already near her womb.

"I guess your look isn't the only thing that changed." she teases as she held him close to stop her shaking. "You can start fucking your queen now."

He nodded and started to pull back, then push in deep, his tip touching her cervix.

"AH!" she moaned from the sudden spike of pleasure as some of the Beedrills flew over and started licking her face and breasts like every time she's being fucked.

"Hmm!" she moans again as she leans onto the Mega Beedrill's chest, nuzzling his neck. The tongues made her shiver as they licked all over her body with a few even teasing her anus.

Maya let out a gasp as she moves to the Mega Beedrill's head, giving him a kiss. That made him go faster as he lifted her up with his wings and repeatedly slammed inside her.

'Yes… more… fuck me more!' the thought as she felt numb from the pleasure. That's when she felt two Beedrill tongues lick over her nipples while one started pushing its tongue inside her ass.

"Aah!" she gasp out as she felt her climax coming to her. "Faster!"

The Mega Beedrill nods as he started to thrust into her in a quick pace. The tip reaching the entrance to her womb with each thrust this time. The bug type started to go harder, shaking his queen's body from his force.

Maya leaned onto him with each thrust and felt her pussy start tightening. "I'm almost there."

The Mega Beedrill this time buried his cock with the tip entering her womb as she let out an ear splitting cry.

Her orgasm came very intensely as she tightens her grip on the Mega Beedrill as her juices spray his cock. He made sure to stay inside before he started filling her womb with eggs.

She moans as she feels oval shaped bulges being settled into her body. The Mega Beedrill moved back to the throne and set her down before slowly pulling out.

"You did such a good job. I'll take care of our children." she promises him.

He buzzed and licked her cheek and moved to her side as several Beedrill moved towards her with their cocks fully erect.

She looks around before grinning. "Alright, two of you come forward."

Two Beedrills move forward at their queen's words.

"This time, both of you go in." she purred spreading her pussy folds.

One Beedrill holds her and lift her in the air before the second Beedrill fly behind her and position their tips to her entrance.

"Now fill me up boys." she grinned.

The Beedrills started pushing their tip inside, their cocks pushed against each other and spreading her walls open wide.

"Oh Arceus!" she moaned feeling both fit in snugly before they started licking her breasts. "Start moving. "Fill my womb!"

At their queen's words, both bug type's wasted no time and started thrusting inside her quick. Both finding it tricky grinding against each other, but compelled to listen.

Maya moans out in bliss as she tries to push back into their thrusts. But tried to be careful since the eggs could be harmed.

"Make sure you two are careful as well." she tells the Beedrills as she moans out.

They obeyed and licked around her breasts while thrusting her in the air.

"Mmmph, yes." she moans out as she rubs each of their sides with her hands. The one in front of her started moving closer to her mouth before their tongues wrestled.

She smooches as they go into a kiss as she holds the front one closer. Both thrusting faster as her tight hole was squeezing them without restraint.

Maya was panting and moaning as they kept going, she feels her body is on fire. 'I won't last much longer!' She felt her pussy spasming inside, signalling another orgasm's coming. "I'm cumming!"

She cries out as her juices shoot all over the bee's shaft. That was also the cue for them to bury themselves deep inside her as possible before they started cumming.

They started to give their eggs to her at the same time, feeling her stomach start to expand a bit from the amount going inside her.

Maya moaned from feeling her womb expand and felt them set her down before slipping out of her snatch.

She panted as she started to hold her stomach, feeling the eggs settle inside her body. "I feel like a water balloon." she chuckled.

Despite this, she felt very happy as she looks up at her subordinates. "Thank you all. I've never felt happier."

One of the Beedrills came close and hugs her softly, nuzzling his head.

"Aw." she hugged it back while patting its head. "You know, I can never keep track of which one of you was born before or after I came here. You might be one of my grandchildren for all I know." she giggled.

The Beedrill buzzed as he went and licked her cheek in affection.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you come next." she smiled kissing its forehead while feeling its cock rub against her.

The Beedrill whined as he tries to change his queen's mind, holding him softly.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

He made a sad buzz, not wanting to wait for next time to breed.

Maya deciphered what was wrong and couldn't help but giggle.

The Beedrill looked up at her in confusion as to why she's giggling. "I'm not leaving. I've gone over everything I'd ever need to worry about my old life, and I came here for one final reason."

He looks at her as they wait for her to finish.

"I sold my house and dropped off the face of the world. From now on, I'm Maya, queen of this hive." she smiled. "I'm here to stay for good."

The Beedrills buzzed in joy and excitement over the news that their queen is staying.

"So, where were we?" she purred to the Beedrill in her hug.

The Beedrill smiles as he lines up to her entrance and started to push inside her.

Maya moaned from the push as the camera went black.

(Timeskip-4 years)

Maya walked around the hive, smiling at the sight of her colony working hard. Her body had continued to mature after each impregnation and was currently showing off her recently engorged belly.

She rubs the clutch softly and motherly as she murrs. She walked over to the chamber where the young were resting at and walked in to see dozens of Weedles moving about.

Maya giggles at the sight of all the Weedles and smiled. They seemed to have heard her and let out cries of joy before moving all around her legs and feet.

"Good to see you too little ones." she stated as she crouched down to be at their level. She let a few move onto her arms and held them near her chest as they rubbed their heads across her chest.

She giggles at the ticklish feeling of their heads. "Your mother has plenty of milk, so drink up."

The two nodded and latch onto her nipples, sucking immediately when they did.

Maya smiled as she knew the children could survive on honey scavenged, but she did this to show she cared for each and every one of them.

She sat down as she feeds her children her milk. But then heard buzzing and turned to see a Beedrill flying over in distress.

"What's the matter?" she asked the bug type..

It waved its stingers around as more flew over in distress

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked them again.

They stopped and slowly turned their heads and parted a way as she saw a Vespiquen flying over.

'Oh no, not her!' she thought with anger as the queen pokemon appeared in her colony.

The pokemon hovered near her and glanced at her before looking away with disgust.

(Now we'll be able to hear what they'll be saying.)

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked the Vespiquen

"I am merely a Vespiquen who has gone in search of a hive to command, and it seems this one will do."

"This hive already has a queen." frowned Maya who set the Weedles down before standing up.

"Please, you? Last time I checked, you were a human." sneered the Vespiquen. "You probably came by and are just deluding yourself."

"The Beedrill choosed me, and I've been here for 7 years!" Maya announced.

"And I'm too assume you have been repopulating the numbers in all that time?" asked the Vespiquen.

Maya nods her head, "That's right."

"Hah! If they had a true queen, I'd be able to give birth to triple the amount you have!" she laughed.

Maya gritted her teeth at the other female's words. Then the Beedrill with a scar flew in front of her and faced the Vespiquen.

"And what do we have here?" the Vespiquen asked looking at the Beedrill.

"Someone who knows how kind our queen is." he replied.

Maya smiles as she sees the Beedrill from before supporting her.

"She might have been playing queen all those years, but tell me this. Do you think you can produce more drones with a mere human? Or with an actual pokemon?" she sneered.

"It doesn't matter if she's a human or pokemon, I'll never leave my queen!" he announced.

"The opinion of one drone doesn't matter to me. Let's ask the hive." she turned to the Beedrill. "Which do you care for? A human playing queen or the lives of the hive? Do you really think this mere girl can produce fast and effectively to keep it alive?"

The Beedrills look at the Vespiquen, hostility in their eyes.

"Queen Maya has done nothing but shown kindness!" cried one of the Beedrill.

"She's done a lot more for us than any pokemon could!"

"She cares for each of us and doesn't see us as mindless workers!"

"She helped save our colony from its worst state and brought it stronger than before!"

As each Beedrill spoke up, they flew next to the first and slowly built a wall of themselves in front of Maya.

"Well Vespiquen, you got your answer." Maya said with a grin.

The Vespiquen narrowed her eyes in anger, but could tell the swarm would strike if she moved towards Maya.

"Fine, be that way! Don't be angry when the colony starts crumbling down!" she stated as she starts to leave.

"With Maya here, it will stay strong!" declared the scarred Beedrill.

"Everyone… Thank you." Maya said with a smile.

"We just hope she didn't scare you." spoke one of the Beedrill in worry.

Maya shakes her head, "I wasn't gonna let her intimidate me like that."

The swarm was relieved with a few nuzzling against her.

"It's okay everyone. You don't have to worry."

"My queen, we have more news." spoke a worker flying over.

"What is it?"

Another Beedrill flew over with a Weedle and handed it to Maya.

She holds it in her arms and looked at it.

"Queen Maya, this Weedle was born just the other day after your time with the swarm, and we just found out that it's the first female to be born. This is the princess and future queen of the hive."

Maya looks at the Weedle in her arms in awe, "A female Weedle." she stated. She smiled at her daughter. "I'll make sure you grow up and be a great queen when I pass on." She smiles as she kisses the Weedle's head.

"Please don't speak like that my queen." spoke the scarred Beedrill. "We dare not think about the hive without you."

"Beedrill, everyone's time will come one day." she explained. "One day I won't be here with you all, and it will hurt very much, but you all worked hard to keep this hive alive, and I don't want you to let my death stop you from living your lives. Understand?"

The Beedrills were saddened from her words, but they nod their heads to her.

"Besides," she smiled. "I'm twenty, meaning I'll be here for years to come. And in that time, I'm going to keep loving everyone of you till then."

"So everyone, please don't be sad." she said with a smile.

All of them nodded at seeing her smile as she stood up.

"Now come on, we need to keep this hive strong." she spoke with determination. The swarm nodded and flew back to business while she looked back down at her daughter.

"I just know you'll be a great queen, my little girl." she smiled kissing the Weedle on the forehead before walking through the hive.


	82. Becky (Nidoqueen) and Chad (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Becky (Nidoqueen) and Chad (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a large open field filled with several dozen Nidokings and Nidoqueens. Though there was one Nidoqueen with a chest larger than the other Nidoqueens.

'Okay Becky, you should be able to...' Then she saw the other queens crying. "Umm...what's the matter girls?"

"The Kings don't want us!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because we are unable to breed, unlike our previous form, Nidorina." One said under her sobbings.

"Well I'm sure if you tried talking with them, they might come around." Then she saw a Nidoking. "Watch!" She confidently said while walking towards him.

1/100th of a millisecond later...

"They all said no just because we can't make eggs!" She cried.

"Damn Becky, that sucks."

Becky cried into her hands as she ran from the clearing and over to a tree to hide nearby.

"Becky! Come back!"

"No! Leave me alone Chad!"

"Becky...come-on, I'll let you drink your favorite drink and eat your favorite candy."

She shook her head as her trainer sighed and crouched down beside her. "Chad...can we talk in the house?"

"Of course, it's much warmer inside."

Becky stood up as Chad lead her back to their home.

'Come-on Chad, I know you're a Pokephile, why aren't you trying to grope me? At Least subtly put your hand on my ass when you're walking me to the house.'

Now you might be asking how she even knew that. Well after years of living with him, it wasn't hard to find her trainer's stash of porn in his room or the fact his walls are covered with Pokegirls in sexy poses. So really it was a no brainer. Though for some reason, Chad never tried to molest Becky. Could it have been some line he drawn? It was unknown.

They reached their home and walked in with Becky sitting down on the couch with a depressed sigh.

"Alright Becky, I'm gonna go buy your favorite drink and candy. I'll be back soon."

"Alright Becky, he's out of the house. Find the girls clothes he's using for Pokegirl to do a clothing fetish. Try to find the nightgown." Becky ran up to the room while we cut back to Chad and get a look on his overall appearance.

Chad was the kind of guy that older adults would tell to eat a sandwich. This 23 year old dirty blonde wore a white jacket and black shirt, had khaki pants, red eyes. He had a necklace with a toy dart on it. His shoes were Black and Green sneakers.

He sighed as he felt bad for his partner. "Poor Becky, can't mate because she can't breed."Oh, and he was voiced by Yuri Lowenthal.

Yugiohfan: Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal?

Trahzo: He's my favorite voice actor, I mean come on, he voiced teen Ben Tennyson, Sasuke Uchiha, and fucking Yosuke Hanamura.

Yugiohfan: I despise the second one and if we don't get back to the story, I'm pretty sure Deadpool is gonna sue us for breaking the fourth wall.

Trahzo: That bitch can't sue us for breaking the 4th wall.

"I hope buying these sweets for a sweet partner will help her." After paying for it, he left to head home, and found his thoughts drifting to some possible reasons other than failure to produce eggs, that kept her from getting a mate.

"So...Nidoqueens don't have an egg group...Interesting...should I grope those nice big natural breasts of hers? That should make her happy."

"Stop thinking out loud you Pokephile." Said a passing by guy.

"Live long and suck it!"

He focused though and did notice that as the years grew by, she had grown into quite the beauty with large hips and a pair of E-Cup breasts. His boner then began forming in his Khaki pants. He then saw that the pharmacy had a sell on condoms.

"Well, if I wanna be safe from STD's, maybe I should buy a box."

He used the bag from the store to hide his arousal as he went in and we cut back to Becky.

She then found the nightgown along with a thong. "Ooh, this should work."

She started slipping it on as Chad was walking home with the box of condoms.

He then made it home, but when he opened the door...

"Becky, I'm...home?"

The lights were off except for a trail of flower petals and candles leading upstairs accompanied by Chad's Lopunny playing the piano.

"Kiki, what's going on here?"

"I dunno, just follow the trail."

Chad looked at the trail and slowly walked up the stairs. He saw a note on his door saying 'Come on in my sexy master.'

'Guess me and Becky had the same idea. Well...did she really have to go through the effort?'

"Don't worry Chad, I'll blow out the candles!" Kiki called.

Chad then went into his room and…

His jaw dropped and he dropped the stuff as he was staring at Becky laying on his bed with the nightgown he bought with half-lidded eyes. "Becky?"

"Hey Chaaaaaad...did you get me my snacks?"

"Y...yeah."

"Put them on the desk, because there is something else I want more."

"Well, apparently we think alike because I bought condoms as well."

Becky licked her lips as Chad put the stuff down before running over and jumping on top of her. "Eee!" She squealed in joy.

Chad had a perverted smile on his face as he motor boated and squeezed Becky's breasts.

"Easy there. We have all night." she purred hugging his face closer.

"You bet we do!" He and Becky then pressed lips against each other.

"Wait, don't do tongue I might poison you!"

"Fuck that!" he proclaimed before darting his tongue inside her mouth before wrestling it against her own.

She was worried but for some reason, Chad did not die after kissing for a whole minute.

Using her surprise, he reached out and grabbed one of her breasts. Chad then began pinching Becky's tits. "Sad that no milk can't come from these, you'd make a great mom."

Becky blushed and let out a yelp of surprise as he started licking around the nipple.

Chad then used his free hand to smack her other breast and make it jiggle!

"Hey! Not so rough." she pouted.

"Sorry Becky, but I wanna go crazy on you because you're my favorite Pokegirl!"

"Than how come you never tried touching me?" she asked.

"Sorry, but the day I found you, I wanted to keep a precious little thing like you out of my perversion because you were my best friend...but I guess you lucked out because I just now took you out of the friendzone."

"Just don't be too rough."

"I'll try!" Chad then let go of her. "Alright, time for you to suck me off."

Becky looked at Chad's groin and saw the bulge he was sporting. She then pulled down his pants, exposing the 6 inch long dick. She then put the dick in her mouth.

'This is a dream come true!'

Becky then used her saliva to make Chad's dick more slippery.

"Fuck! Your mouth is so wet!" he groaned lightly thrusting his hips.

Becky then massaged his balls.

Chad groaned as Becky's tongue lapped across his hard cock. Chad then put his hands on her head as he started thrusting faster and harder!

Becky had no problem as her throat was big enough and kept licking across her cock and the tip while making sure to be gentle as she rubbed his balls.

"Becky...ready to swallow master's baby batter?"

She moaned around his dick in answer.

"Well alright then!" Chad then squirt his load into Becky's mouth.

'So warm.' she thought in her head as she made sure to lick across the tip for any excess cum before pulling her mouth off and swallowed the seed.

"Alright, now to grab a condom out of the box, wouldn't want an STD now do we?"

"I'm perfectly clean, thank you." she huffed.

"Well, if you really think so, guess I can use these on the other gals." He said, throwing the box to the side and coming back to her. "You don't mind if I pulled down the thong do you?"

"If not, I'd be offended." she grinned.

Chad then got on his knees and grabbed them from both sides. And with one quick movement, pulled them down to Becky's feet. He looked in between her legs and grinned at seeing a light trickle of her juices. "Ooh, a free sample, don't mind if I do." Chad then licked her.

"Eesh, you're such a pervert...never change!"

Chad grinned at her words and took lick after lick of her sweet folds, finding each lick better than the last. Chad then dug deeper with his tongue making Becky's legs quiver.

'He's better than I thought.' Becky let out a moan as he licked around her inner walls and made more of her juices trickle out. "Oooh...Chad if you keep that up..."

"Please, burst your damn all over my face." He told her.

Becky let out a loud cry as her juices splashed over his face.

"Alright...now's the time for what I have been waiting for..." He then lined himself up with Becky.

"Take it slow. I never lost my hymen."

"Anything for my beloved partner." Chad then had his dick kiss Becky's vagina a bit before going in slowly. "Aaaah...*moan!*...your insides feel better than they taste!"

Becky let out a moan that got louder the more he pushed in.

"I feel the hymen Becky...I'm gonna breach through!" He gave one thrust and stopped as she let out a whimper of pain and saw blood oozing out. He waited for 30 seconds. "You good girl?"

"Yes Chad!"

He slowly pulled back and hissed at the slight friction. Then he began thrusting gently. "Let me known when you want it harder and faster okay?"

"I will."

Chad was stunned as her insides were warm and held onto his cock each time he slid back and pushed in. "You feel so good Becky!"

"Thanks! You feel so good as well Chad!"

Chad then squeezed her breasts! Becky retaliated by wrapping her hands around Chad's head and giving him even more tongue.

Chad groaned as he started going faster while lightly rubbing her nipples in between his fingers. 'At this rate I'm gonna blow a bigger load than the blowjob!'

"Harder!" she moaned into the kiss.

"I'm gonna go Extreme Speed on you babe!"

"Ooh, with a little Strength to boot as well!"

Chad grinned and claimed her lips again as he started going faster and harder with her pussy getting more and more tight.

"Becky! I know you can't have babies, but as compensation, how about after I cum inside you, we go and adopt a Pokemon Egg?"

"Can we go get the egg during our adventure to that new region?"

"You bet your big tits we can!" he groaned gripping her hips as he went even faster. "Becky..."

"Chad..."

"I'M CUMMING!" They both shrieked to the sky.

He buried his cock inside her and started painting her insides with his sperm as her juices drenched his dick.

Chad then laid next to Becky as they both panted from the intense pleasure.

"So...tomorrow...you, me, and Kiki go on an adventure to that new region."

"Kiki might end up a 3rd wheel."

"Unless we get her into a threesome."

"Good point...good night my sexy master."

"Good night my booby queen."

And so, the 2 lovers slept, preparing for a new journey.


	83. Jiji (Gengar) and Carlos (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Jiji (Gengar) and Carlos (Male)

Read the Emma and Haden chapter to know who these two are.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos was Waking Up in his bed. He tried sitting up, but found himself held down and looked to see Jiji snoring with his arms around his waist. "JiJi wake up."

The Gengar just snuggled closer to Carlos' waist while licking his bare side.

"JiJi Come on!" Carlos tried to shake him, but shivered as the Gengar kept licking his stomach and felt his cock slowly rub against his leg. "WAKE UP YOU STUPID GHOST!"

Jiji grumbled before slowly opening his eyes. "Gen?"

"We can't lay in bed all day. Especially when you won't stop humping my leg." he pointed at the ghost type's cock against his thigh.

JiJi snickered at this.

Carlos lightly bopped him on the head before getting up and getting dressed. He still remembered how this happened.

(Flashback)

It was late afternoon. Carlos and Jiji had just talked to Haden and Emma when his pal walked home angry, again.

"Man, Haden can get so Angry."

Jiji nodded as they walked inside the home.

"Man, I Wish I could Do something." Jiji patted his back. "Thanks Bud."

Carlos started sitting down to relax.

JiJi started to massage his shoulders.

"Thanks Jiji."

"Gen!"

Jiji slowly felt Carlos' muscles relax. He then licked his Cheek.

Carlos idly noticed, but was too relaxed to stop as Jiji started moving his hands to Carlos' chest. "You're great at Massages Ji."

The Gengar grinned even bigger before slowly moving his hands down Carlos' nipples and rubbed them with his fingers.

"That's nice." Carlos' body was slowly getting warm as Jiji slowly rubbed his fingers around the nipples which were slowly getting hard.

"Ahhh Yes." Carlos shuddered as Jiji started licking his neck.

'He'll Love this.' JiJi thought.

Carlos shook his head and let out a small groan as his dick was rubbing against the inside of his shorts.

This was Something Jiji Noticed. He chuckled before floating down and holding Carlos' legs open.

This was Something Carlos noticed. "Hey. What do you think you're doing?" Carlos asked with a frown.

Jiji smirked. He leaned forward and rubbed his head against the bulge.

"Oh Boy."

Carlos groaned as he gripped the chair's arms while watching Jiji trail his tongue across the front of the shorts. "Alright Fine, but Just Once."

Jiji cackled and started unzipping the shorts.

The cock sprung out. The Gengar went ahead and took a dragged out lick against the underside.

Carlos shuddered as he tried to Suppress a Moan.

Jiji though wouldn't have that. He took the Entire Member into his Mouth.

"AH!" Carlos gasped out while gripping the chair harder.

Jiji continued his actions. His large tongue flicking and wrapping around the dick while slowly feeling his own slowly come out.

"I'm going to Cum!"

Jiji grinned as Carlos' dick twitched before his seed sprayed over the Gengar's face. He licked it off his Face.

Carlos panted and wiped some sweat off his forehead from feeling so hot. "That was Great." But then he saw Jiji's own throbbing shaft. "Okay, Fair is Fair."

Jiji grinned and floated up.

Carlos grabbed his cock and lightly stroked it. "Wow, bigger than I thought." He took the tip into his mouth.

Jiji groaned a little as Carlos slowly licked across the tip.

Carlos then took the Length Deeper into his Mouth.

'Damn. It's really thick.' He started to Move Faster.

Jiji started panting before grabbing Carlos' hair and started thrusting his hips.

Carlos Waved his Arms around as he was doing So.

Jiji groaned as his cock went deeper into his trainer's wet mouth. Without warning he came deep into his Throat.

Carlos gagged a little as he tried to swallow, but his mouth couldn't swallow fast enough.

Jiji Finally pulled out just as Carlos punched him in the Nuts. "GAAARRR!" he cried out while grabbing his groin as Carlos let some of the sperm drip out as he tried to get fresh air.

"YOU STUPID INCORPOREAL NIMROD! I ALMOST CHOKED TO DEATH!"

Jiji rubbed his groin with a wince as Carlos started to breathe properly.

He got Up. "I'm going to bed." He turned, but found Jiji clinging to his back. "What?"

"Gen Gengar." Jiji spoke floating in front of Carlos while making hand gestures.

He rolls His Eyes. "Fine, but if you Go Nuts they're Coming off!"

Jiji smiled and hugged Carlos around his chest.

Carlos got on his Knees.

Jiji smiled, but surprised Carlos by using his powers and made the youth lay on his back before raising his ass up.

"You wouldn't Dare!"

Jiji cackled and started dragging his tongue across Carlos' hole and the bottom of his ballsack.

Carlos shivered at how Wet His Tongue was.

Gengar saw his trainer's flushed face and reached up at the base of Carlos' cock before pumping his hand up and down it.

Carlos groaned from the licking and rubbing as his dick was getting hard in no time. "It feels good." he moaned.

Jiji grinned and floated up with his cock rubbing up against the hole. Carlos' Moans increased. Jiji slowly started to push in with the tip going in.

Carlos clenched his teeth.

Jiji kept going as his thick girth stretched out Carlos' ass.

Carlos could feel his Eyes Bug Out. 'It's so big!' Jiji started to Slowly thrust into Him.

Carlos gritted his teeth with each slow thrust.

He soon picked up the pace.

Carlos groaned as all of Jiji's cock was now inside.

Jiji soon went Faster.

"Fuck you're big!" Carlos groaned as his cock flopped with each thrust.

Jiji snickered.

"Quick snickering and FUCK ME!"

He shrugged his shoulders and started to roughly fuck him.

Carlos groaned louder and louder as the ghost type wasn't holding anything back.

"Gen!"

"Faster!"

He moved Faster. His trainers insides were hot and tight and seemed to get tighter the deeper he went.

"GEN!"

"If you gotta cum, go ahead!"

He came Inside deep Carlos' Rectum.

The boy let out a louder groan while feeling the hot sperm. "So hot!"

Jiji stayed inside and slowly felt his seed stop shooting. "Gen." He pulled out and saw Carlos' ass was gaping with his sperm.

"That was amazing Ji."

"Gengar."

"Yeah, you're right."

Carlos panted as Jiji pulled him to his feet.

"Gar?"

"What was that?"

"Gar gar Gen!"

"No we're not doing roleplaying."

"Gar." he said Sadly.

"Besides, I can hardly stand." he spoke with his legs wobbling.

Jiji Picked him up.

"Thanks."

(End Flashback)

"Now come on." Carlos spoke after he was fully dressed.

Jiji followed after Him. They left their house and walked down the path before encountering Haden and Emma.

"Hey Carlos, what's wrong?"

"Oh! Uh me and Jiji were just Playing."

"Huh, so he was wearing you out, huh?"

"You could Say that and you seem less High-strung than Usual."

"Yeah, you could say that I had some stress reliever."

Emma giggled while hugging her trainer.


	84. Raichu(Male),Abra(Male),and Jill(Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Raichu (Male), Abra (Male), and Jill (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a large and rather busy metropolis where everyone was always moving to get to their own lives of business or just home to rest.

But within this crowd was a young girl, her face covered by a black cloak jacket, while her hands were in her pockets. Her red lips blew out a puff of smoke from the cigarette she had in her mouth while looking around the crowd.

'Everywhere I look, nothing but faceless nobodies.' She thought bitterly, before noticing a nearly bald businessman who was checking his watch, making her scoff under her breath before slowly walking in his path.

"Watch where you're going." He told her in a stern tone as their paths crossed, before walking away and ignoring her as if she didn't exist.

'Yeah fuck you too, ya fatass.' She thought before looking down at the wallet in her hand, slipping it into her pocket before she continued to walk away, unsure of where she was going but knew it would be a Hell of a lot better than where she was.

She didn't care about bumping into people and made sure to maneuver her walking into people she knew were easy pickings and with plenty of cash, cash she either spent on feeding herself or feeding her smoking addiction.

'Hmm, I think that's enough for one day.' She thought before turning and going down the sidewalk, turning down an alley to get to her home, which was an old loft that reeked of failure and misery.

Unlocking the door, she let out another sigh, letting the last of her cigarette fall to the ground before stepping on it as she threw off her jacket and collapsed on the crummy looking mattress she called a bed, her long red hair fell down her shoulders as she inhaled from a new cigarette to relax.

With her jacket discarded it showed that her clothing was rather risque for someone living in a city like this. Her black tank top left her stomach and arms bare while her tight blue jeans hugged her rather long legs that were inside a pair of steel toed boots. On her hands was a single fingerless glove with spike bracelets around her wrists. A valley of tattoos also decorated her waist and trailed up her back.

Remaining on her bed, her almost dead, blue eyes gazed upon a worn and torn photograph, consisting of her at a younger age, her mother and a man she had hated for years, her father.

'Mother fucker probably died in a ditch. Nah, I'm not that lucky.' She thought, feeling angry just looking at her father's face, let alone thinking about him. "If I ever get a gun, it might be nice to see his expression with a bullet in that fucker's head."

Knowing she'd wind up in prison if she actually kept true to her words, she still knew that she'd still be better off, as to her most of her life felt like she had been imprisoned, with her father acting as the corrupt warden.

"I need a fucking drink." She growled, standing up and making her way to the fridge.

She knew drinking wouldn't solve her problems but it helped and was one of the few things in her life she actually liked. She walked over to her fridge and opened it before grabbing one of the bottles she had inside, where she then untwisted the cap, brought the bottle to her lips and let the alcohol pour down her throat.

It burned, but she kept downing it before stopping and sighing as she heard two sets of small feet walk in.

"What do you want?" She asked, not even bothering to turn and see who it was.

"Raichu." The Pokemon said as he approached her.

"Abra." Spoke the second pokemon who followed Raichu into the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to leave me alone until you do?" She asked, annoyed by their presence.

Both Pokemon frowned as they saw her walk back over to the mattress and plop down onto it, before they walked over and sat beside her, causing another puff of smoke to escape her lips as her hands rested behind her head and she closed her eyes.

"Fine, you two can stay. But don't expect me to talk to you." She sighed, knowing the Pokemon wouldn't leave her.

The two Pokemon were content with that and sat near her as she kept breathing the nicotine and pushing it out her lips.

"Don't look at me like that." She then said, knowing that even with her closed eyes the Pokemon had a concerned look for her health and well-being. "If you got time to bug me, you probably got time to go out and find yourselves some shitty trainer."

"Raichu Rai." Raichu replied, shaking his head defiantly as he tried to get closer to the girl.

"Keep your distance." She growled, glaring at the Raichu, before telling both him and Abra. "You two might've been my Pokemon but that was years ago. I no longer care about either of you, so stop trying to care for me. I'm not the same kid you once knew."

Both pouted as Raichu stepped back and looked at the woman as she layed on her side with her back to them.

"Look, I'm gonna go to sleep. You don't wanna piss me off? Don't wake me." She told them, shifting so she was facing away from the pair.

The two Pokemon nodded and remained sitting beside her, while sending concerned looks at the woman as they wondered if they would ever see the girl, the loving and caring Trainer they had grown up with ever again.

(Next day)

The woman had her jacket back over her form as she was walking through the crowds without the hood as she didn't feel like taking people's wallets today.

'Why do those two keep showing up?' She asked herself, not understanding why anyone would want to be with her, let alone those she would continue to abandon.

"Tangela, now it's your turn!" A voice then called, breaking the girl from her thoughts to see that on one of the many placed Battle courts in the city was a young boy and girl in the middle of a Battle, consisting of a Tangella and a Pikachu.

She couldn't explain it but she had to watch in order to see the outcome.

"Tangela, use Vine Whip!" The boy called, in which the Tangela did as it was told, bringing its vines down upon the Pikachu, making the Yellow Mouse cry out from the attack.

"Pikachu!" The girl called out in concern, watching as her Pokemon tried to get up but failed, making her then rush over and pick her Pokemon up.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said sadly, upset it had failed, but was then embraced by the Trainer.

"It's ok, Pikachu. You did your best." The girl told her Pokemon.

"She's right." The boy added as he and his Tangela walked over to them. "You two make quite the team."

"Tangela Tangela!" His Pokemon added in agreement, flailing its vines in the air and making them all laugh and smile, which caused their viewing companion to let out a small, weak smile before shaking her head.

'Focus dammit. You're not some brat, that part is long gone.' She berated herself, turning away and taking her leave.

On her current path she passed a bar with some guys hanging outside, her noticeable bare stomach and cleavage were noticed since the front of her jacket was open, causing their eyes to ogle her.

'Great. Just what I need, more losers around me.' She thought, noticing the group in the corner of her eyesight.

"Woo! Check out that babe!" One of them spoke to his buddies, causing another to agree with a whistle.

"Damn. Now that's a hot piece of ass." Grinned another.

"Hey babe! Why not come over and join us for a drink!" laughed another.

Annoyed by their pathetic attitudes, she just continued to head past, ignoring them as best she could. But she could hear them start following her and walked faster, before turning down an alleyway in the chance they would leave her alone.

However, she stopped when two had cut through and were blocking her path while the rest were behind her.

"What's the matter, you lost?" One, who was bald and had orange shades on asked.

"Maybe we can help you get home, and then maybe we can all have a good time." Chuckled another with no amount of subtlety in his words.

"Back off. I don't have time to hang out with fucking idiots like you guys." She replied. "Now either get out of my way, or I carve each of you a new asshole."

"I don't really like that tone." The leader of the gang commented, withdrawing a Pokeball from his belt. "But maybe this will change it. Get her, Nidoking!" He commanded, throwing the Pokeball and causing his Nidoking to appear before him.

The woman grit her teeth as the only thing she had on her was a knife, knowing that would do jack shit against a pokemon as tough as him. And if she did manage to take the Nidoking down, she still had the others and their Pokemon to worry about.

"Alright Nidoking, show this brat some manners. Use Horn Attack!" He commanded, before watching as the pokemon roared, charging at the woman with his horn poised for her chest.

However, Nidoking suddenly stopped, confusing everyone.

"Hey, what's the holdup?" His Trainer asked, before yelling. "Attack her!"

Nidoking began to move his body around, trying to move closer but found he was unable to control his actions, confusing him, his Trainer and the others.

That was until the two that had blocked off the front path were suddenly consumed by a powerful wave of electricity, causing them both to collapse and reveal Raichu and Abra, who was holding out his right hand, using his telekinetic power to keep Nidoking at bay.

"You two again?" She spoke in surprise, making Raichu smile and nod, while maintaining a fighting stance.

Turning to each other, Raichu gave Abra a look, causing the Psychic Pokemon to nod in reply as he then used his power to throw Nidoking back, causing the Drill Pokemon to fall and crush his Trainer and his friends.

And with them down, Raichu was ready to finish what Abra had started for him.

"Raichuuuu!" He called out, unleashing a great surge of lightning from his body, striking Nidoking and the gang members trapped underneath the Pokemon, leaving them all with smoke coming off their bodies as they laid unconscious.

Both pokemon sighed in relief as the woman was stunned.

"You… you helped me… why?" She got out, in which Abra responded by disappearing for a moment, only to then return beside the girl with the photograph she kept, only he was pointing at her in the picture, showing that in her arms was a Pikachu, while an egg sat next to the Electric-type.

"Look, you can hang onto the hope of that little girl, but that's not me! I'm not the same weak little twerp I once was!" She yelled with her hands clenched, only for Abra to ignore her words as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back, while Raichu approached and then embraced her too, filling her with a warmth she hadn't felt in ages.

She tried ignoring it, but her body shook as she felt tears slide down her cheeks, in which she was unable to help but to let out her emotions as she hugged Raichu and Abra back.

"Raichu, Abra, I… I'm sorry." She cried, continuing to embrace the pair. "The whole time all you've done is tried to care for me and I kept pushing you away… Thank you… for everything you've done."

Both pokemon smiled and nuzzled in her grasp, causing her to smile back.

After getting all her tears and emotions out, she gently rose her arm from Raichu's back and wiped her eyes. "Let's go home." She then said, making both Pokemon nod in agreement, before Abra, continuing to embrace his Trainer, placed a hand on Raichu's back and then used Teleport, leaving the alleyway and returning the three back home.

(Timeskip-night)

We find ourselves focusing on the woman as she was laying on the mattress with a blanket over her body as she was sleeping, only a pained expression graced her face as she began to toss and turn in her sleep.

"No…..no! Get away! Stop it!" She cried.

(Nightmare)

In her nightmare she found herself back as the young and helpless girl she was before she had ditched her life and everything behind it. She had her arms over her head as her father kept bringing his belt down on her, stinging her flesh each time.

"You're worthless! Nothing you do is right!" He yelled at her, continuing to abuse her. "You can't even get those stupid Pokemon to Evolve, even with that Thunderstone you found." Her father then yelled, looking over at the bruised and injured forms of her Pikachu and Abra.

"Daddy please stop!" The girl cried, tears running down her face as she whimpered from each hit.

"I don't know what your mother sees in you. To me, you will always be a useless failure." Her father then told her.

Said mother just sat in a chair with her hands on her lap while looking down. Her face was in despair as she was trying hard to stay there less she get another bruise along the one over her eye.

"You're nothing but a waste of space, little bitch." Spat her father as he gave one last lash at her with his belt before walking away.

"I'm so sorry." Her mother then got out, crying as she embraced her daughter. "Forgive me, honey." She whispered.

The girl let more tears fall before shaking her head as she pushed her mother away, running away to her bedroom, where she cried into her pillow.

'I hate this place! I hate daddy! I hate mommy!' She thought, before removing the face from the pillow and deciding what she had to do, in which she grabbed a backpack that was lying beside her bed, stuffed it full of clothing, what money she actually had and the picture of her family before heading to the window.

"Pika?" She heard Pikachu call to her, making her turn and face him and her Abra. Both looked worried and confused.

"I'm sorry, but….I can't stay." She choked out with a sob as she looked away from them.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu got out as he approached her, sounding like he was asking where they were going.

"Far away, I don't know where." She replied, sniffling as she put a chair next to the window to reach it, while both Pokemon continued to look at her with concern before Abra asked, getting out parts of his name, pointed to the two Pokeballs on the floor, asking where they were going.

"I don't know." She picked the spheres up and returned the pokemon inside them before putting them in the bag as she climbed up the chair and opened the window, escaping from the misery that was her life.

She ran from the house without looking back as she just focused on running away, not sure where she was going, but knew anywhere where her father wasn't was far better than staying with him.

She kept going until her legs started getting tired and slowly stopped near some woods, in which she pulled her backpack off and opened it, withdrawing the Pokeballs that contained Pikachu and Abra, before calling them out.

Both Pokemon were a little confused by their new surroundings, but more as to why their Trainer had called them out.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu then asked in a tone full of concern, only to then watch as his Trainer dropped the pokeballs and then stomping down on them.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, tearing up as he was confused as to why she had done such a thing.

"Now you can have the life I never had. Stay here in the wild or find a Trainer who will actually be useful. Either way, this is where I release you." She spoke, before she withdrew the Thunderstone and tossed it before Pikachu's feet.

"Goodbye." She managed to get out as she started to tear up again, making her turn and run, doing her best in ignoring the cries of her Pokemon.

"PIKACHU!"

"ABRA!"

She covered her ears at their cries and kept going, repeating to herself. 'Keep running, just keep running.'

But even with her hands covering her ears, she could still hear her Pokemon, as if they were calling out her name.

"Jill!"

(Real world)

Shooting up from her bed, Jill awoke, her face covered in sweat, her breathing haggard as she tried to recompose herself. She panted with fear and quilty in her eyes as she curled up and held her shaking legs.

But then her shaking stopped when she felt Raichu and Abra embrace her once again.

Her arms reacted on instinct and wrapped around them to hug them as close as possible, causing the Pokemon to look at each other, guessing Jill had relived her worst nightmare, Raichu and Abra then nodded before gently lowering Jill onto her back as they remained close by her side.

Jill hugged them close to her body as her breathing slowly went back to normal as she soaked in the warmth from their bodies.

"Thank you." She then whispered, continuing to hug the only ones in her life she cared for, and knew who cared about her.

Both nodded and nuzzled against her as they all drifted off to sleep, only this time Jill showed no signs of distress as she slept, in which a small smile soon graced her sleeping face.

Several days had passed since Raichu and Abra had helped their Trainer, who now accepted them as hers', even purchasing Pokeballs for them so they could never be claimed by any other Trainers.

Right now Jill was laying on the mattress and pulled a cigarette out.

"Raichu!" Her Raichu called, making her turn to see him with an angered look and crossed arms.

"Oh don't give me that look. These help me relax, alright? Sides, I steal the money to buy them, so I'll smoke 'em if I want." Jill replied.

"Chu." Raichu said, shaking his head, before saying his name and parts of it, which to his Trainer made no sense, but the concerned look on his face told her he wanted her to stop and change.

"Forget it. I might be more chipper to have you guys around, but I'm not stopping." Jill told Raichu as she was about to light the stick while looking at him. "Oh for fucks sake, don't give me that look."

"Rai." Raichu then said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave Jill a comforting hug.

Jill sighed and returned the hug before putting the cigarette away, along with the lighter. "I'll try. No promises I'll stop cold turkey, but I'll try."

Raichu just smiled and continued to hug his trainer, glad to know she was improving and willing to change her ways, one small step at a time.

Jill smiled before noticing Abra grabbing her liquor bottles and walking away with them to the window. Seeing this, she commented. "You two are not making this easy, you know that?"

They shook their heads as Abra started dumping the liquids out the window.

"You guys are depriving me of every pleasure I have." She stated, before asking. "Isn't there anything you can give back in return?"

Raichu nodded in reply before purposely rubbing his head against Jill's breasts.

"Raichu, what are you…? Oh…" Jill moaned, trying to question her Pokemon's actions but stopped when she felt him move his right arm up from her waist and up to her left breast, which he started to rub with his paw.

Abra, after emptying the last bottle, noticed what Raichu was doing to their Trainer and blushed. But he too could tell that she was starting to enjoy it, in which he wanted to assist in Jill's pleasure, got behind her, wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss, nuzzle and lick the left side of her neck.

"G-Guys. This isn't funny." Jill got out with a light moan as they kept rubbing, licking, nuzzling, and kissing her, before both then stopped, not because of what she had said but from the smell of her arousal.

Both knew that while she was saying for them to stop, her body wanted more.

Raichu reached up with his arms and grabbed the edge of her top before pulling it down to show her bare breasts, making her blush at his actions.

"Raichu, I… I'm serious…" Jill got out, trying to cover her chest with her arms. But that was hard since Abra kept licking and kissing her neck, before reaching a certain spot that made her moan louder.

And, unable to resist, Abra moved then moved away, watching as Raichi laid Jill on her back before he tore off her top with his sharp teeth, before they latched onto her right breast, making Jill gasp and moan.

"H-Hey! That's not fair." Jill moaned out, seeing her two pokemon easily get on top of her.

Hearing that, Raichu stopped and nodded, only to then move up so he was sitting on Jill's chest, revealing his member had emerged from its sheath and aimed it at her face, as the Electric-type misunderstood Jill's words and thought she meant it was unfair she was getting all the pleasure.

Jill blushed upon seeing the shaft and shook her head. "Your idea of giving back is to fuck me?"

"Raichu." Raichu nodded as Jill had said they had taken away all her pleasure and thought this would be a great way to make her feel good, as well as show her their feelings towards their Trainer.

Jill stared at the member and let out a sigh. "Eh, what the Hell? Never gotten banged before, so might as well try it once."

Raichu smiled that Jill was starting to agree and give in, making him then move his tail down in between her legs, down the front of her shorts, where he began to tease her by rubbing it around her lips.

She gasped and ended up with her mouth around the top of Raichu's cock as Raichu was unable to control himself, in which he grabbed Jill's head and forced her to take his cock into her mouth.

Meanwhile as Jill continued to suck Raichu off, Abra had grabbed Jill's shorts, pulling them down, revealing her wet pussy to him, making the Psychic-type then move Raichu's tail out of the way and move his head down, pushing his tongue deep inside of her.

Jill gasped from the sudden feeling of Abra's tongue as Raichu kept moving his hips back and forth inside her mouth, making him groan from the feel it was having on his manhood.

'Fuck! If they're gonna fuck me, I'm taking control.' She then thought, before grabbing Raichu and pushing him off, causing his cock to fall out of her mouth, while some of his cum shot on her bed.

Raichu looked at Jill as said woman wiped some of the cum off her bed before sniffing it a little, before she got curious and licked her fingers, taking in the taste.

"Little too salty." She commented, before looking to see both Raichu and Abra staring at her, while noticing both now had their cocks out, making Jill say. "If we're gonna bang, I'm doing the leading."

Raichu and Abra just nodded, obeying their Trainer as they waited for her next commands.

Jill scooted over and reached down before grasping both their cocks with her hands, causing both Pokemon to groan out as Jill began to slide her hands up and down their lengths, giving them each a handjob.

'Wow, they're really hot.' She thought referring to the cocks as she continued, which caused Raichu and Abra to continue to groan out from the pleasurable feeling their Trainer was giving them.

Jill leaned down to Abra's cock and grinned before blowing on the tip.

"A… Abra…!" He groaned, taken aback from Jill's actions at first before he began to enjoy it.

"Man, you two sure are sensitive." She teased, breathing across Abra's cock while moving her hand up and down Raichu's, before she then moved away from Abra as he groaned out, his cock was twitching telling her he was going to cum any minute.

"Abra!" He called, releasing his load. His seed sprayed all over Jill's face, causing Abra to then blush and make out what sounded like an apology.

However, Jill just moved her tongue across her lips and brought the seed into her mouth, taking in the taste of Abra's seed, which caused Abra and Raichu to blush at Jill's actions, while feeling their cocks become fully erect.

"Not bad." Jill had to admit, before she wanted more. She leaned back on the mattress and spread her legs. "Alright, Abra can go first while I suck you off Raichu."

Both Pokemon nodded and smiled, before taking their positions, in which Raichu gently sat upon Jill's chest again, while Abra got in between her legs, grabbed her hips and slowly pushed his manhood inside her pussy.

The Psychic-type moaned at her soft and warm insides while Raichu slid his cock back inside her mouth, causing him to grunt and groan.

"Rai… Raichu…!" Raichu got out, enjoying not only the warmth of Jill's mouth on his manhood but the feel of her tongue sliding around his shaft, filling him with great amounts of pleasure.

Jill herself was stunned at how their cocks fit into her mouth and pussy, while at the same time was also amazed to find that what she was doing with her Pokemon felt really good.

She continued giving Raichu a blowjob for several more minutes until the Electric Pokemon was unable to hold back and had his orgasm, groaning loudly as he released his semen into Jill's mouth, causing her to quickly remove Raichu's member from her mouth and gag a little at first before she got control over herself and managed to swallow the rest.

Abra meanwhile had his whole cock inside her and was moving his hips back and forth, letting out a squeak each time he went in deeper. But eventually, he too had his orgasm, where he filled Jill's womb with his seed.

Jill let out a gasp from feeling the seed flow into her as Abra laid on her stomach while panting.

Abra then smiled, nuzzling against Jill's chest to show his affection for his Trainer, making her smile.

"Alright, that did feel pretty good. But I still haven't cum yet." She spoke, before she was taken by surprise as Raichu grabbed her, flipped her around and repositioned Jill so she was on all fours and he was right behind her.

"Raichu?" He asked, rubbing the tip of his manhood against her folds.

"Alright alright, you can take me like this." Jill replied, making Raichu's face light up before his grasp on her hips tightened as his cock then slid into her vagina, making them both moan, groan and cry out in pleasure.

Raichu could feel Abra's seed, making it easier to push in all the way before he started mating with Jill, building up a rhythm as his cock slid in and out of Jill's snatch.

Jill herself was surprised at the vigor in Raichu and let out a low moan with each thrust.

"Oh, Raichu… That's it… Oh… Keep going…" Jill then moaned, before she then noticed Abra floating onto her back and had a good idea what he was gonna try, in which she was only able to open her mouth to let out another moan as Abra positioned himself above Raichu and then inserted his manhood deep into Jill's ass, causing her to continue moaning from the pleasure forced upon her.

"Fuck! You two are full of energy, aren't ya?" She then managed to get out as Raichu and Abra continued mating with Jill, filling her room with the sounds of their pleasure for another hour.

However, Jill's moans grew louder while her movements turned frantic as she could feel she was close to her climax, making Jill then moan out. "Come on you two! Faster!"

Raichu and Abra groaned in reply, thrusting faster and making their members go deeper, continuing to fill Jill's body with pleasure, while they too could feel they were going to cum once more. Her holes were more hot and tighter than before and they could feel pressure building up. And after several more thrusts, neither Raichu or Abra could hold back any longer, causing them both to groan out loudly as they had their orgasms, shooting more of their seed into Jill, which caused her to then arch her back and cry out as she too climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over Raichu's cock before she collapsed onto her stomach.

With their orgasms over, both Pokemon collapsed down next to her, all three panting.

"Wow…" Jill got out, before she added, smiling at Raichu and Abra as she spoke. "That felt really good… Fuck, I think I need a cigarette after that..."

Raichu and Abra just stared at her words, making her smirk. "Relax, I'm just teasing." She then said, causing her Pokemon to sigh before hugging her, making Jill smile.

(Timeskip)

Several weeks had passed since Jill had welcomed her Pokemon back into her life, a life that thanks to them she had managed to clean up.

After Jill had quit drinking and smoking, she decided to set things right with the law and confessed to all the thefts she had committed and was willing to take her punishment, whatever it was.

But to her surprise Officer Jenny was lenient and understanding in Jill's motives behind her crimes, as well as hearing about her childhood and let Jill go free, on the condition that Jill was not to fall down her old path of law breaking, a promise Jill vowed to keep.

And with Raichu and Abra back, Jill had decided to take a second try at becoming a Pokemon Master, using the pair to catch all kinds of Pokemon and win Battle after Battle.

Currently, Jill was in a large stadium, most of the crowd cheering her on as she had made it to the final match.

All that stood before her victory was her opponent's final Pokemon, Magmar.

"Come on out Abra!" Jill called out in a determined tone, while a new found spark filled her blue eyes as she threw her Pokeball, causing the Psychic Pokemon to appear before her.

"Magmar, attack with Flamethrower!" The Trainer called out, in which Magmar obeyed, unleashing a massive stream of flames at Abra, who just remained sitting in place, while Jill just smiled.

"Abra, dodge the attack!" She then called, amazing the crowd as Abra not only avoided the flames but now had the advantage as Magmar was circled around by Abra and his copies, making Magmar unsure which was the real one.

"Nice try. But your Double Team won't protect you forever." Magmar's Trainer commented, before he called out. "Use Smog and follow that up with Fire Punch!"

Magmar opened its mouth and released a thick, gray smoke from it, consuming all the Abra's, before both of Magmar's fists were surrounded in flames, which he then slammed into the ground, which reacted with the chemicals in the smoke and caused them to erupt in a massive inferno, consuming most of the Battle field.

Smirking, Magmar's Trainer looked on to see that as the smoke died down, all the copies Abra had created had been wiped out.

However, he was left stunned to see Jill's Abra sitting before his Trainer, his body covered in several minor wounds.

"But how?" He asked, before saying. "Nobody has ever resisted that attack."

"That's because you've never met me." Jill replied with a grin.

"But that still doesn't explain how your Abra survived my attack." Magmar's trainer then said.

"He did, well most of him did." Jill replied, confusing her opponent, that was until Abra suddenly vanished, shocking him and Magmar.

"That Abra was a copy too!? Then where is the real one?" He asked, before receiving his answer as Abra suddenly appeared behind Magmar.

"Behind you!" He called out, making Magmar turn to see a sly smile appear on Abra's face.

"Too late." Jill called out, before she commanded. "Disable!"

Abra's eyes glowed red, before he released a red shock that consumed Magmar, who was unable to look away or escape Abra's attack, causing the Fire-type to then fall down, paralyzed by the attack.

Seeing Magmar left in his frozen state, the referee then called out. "Magmar is unable to move. Jill is the winner!"

With Magmar defeated, the crowd cheered loudly for Jill, the winner of the tournament, who was rewarded with a beautiful trophy, making her smile, not only from her victory but from the skills of her Pokemon and her opponent.

Returning Magmar back to his Pokeball, his Trainer then smiled and said. "Magmar, you did great."

"No arguments here." Jill replied as she, Raichu and Abra approached him. "You and your Magmar pack some serious firepower." Jill then commented, making the Trainer smile.

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough to take you down." He said, causing Jill to say in an honest and reassuring tone. "That's ok. You and Magmar share a strong bond. Keep training together and I know you'll become even more powerful."

"And when that day comes I hope we can have a rematch." He said, before smiling.

"It's a deal." Jill smiled back, holding her right arm out as she then shook hands with the Trainer, making both smile.


	85. Hypno (Male) and Stewart (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Hypno (Male) and Stewart (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A young boy sighed as he ran a hand through his short brown hair. He wore a simple white shirt with tan shorts with a backpack.

He adjusted his brown shoes as he finishes getting dressed and looking through the mirror. "Alright, time for me to finally head out." Stewart smiles as he heads down the stairs and into the living room. He took his keys and money before heading out the door.

"So, what's my plan for today?" he said to himself as he thinks about what he's gonna do. 'I have been meaning to take a nature walk, that could burn some time.'

With that, Stewart headed towards the west, where the nature trail starts. As he did, a pair of eyes noticed him move to its territory.

'Hmm, what do we have here? A human heading somewhere?' the figure moves a bit, revealing itself to be a Hypno. The pokemon watched Stewart move deeper into the forest and grinned to himself.

'I should follow this human, he seems to intrigue me.' he said as he started to go towards the direction the human went.

Stewart himself looked at the map while looking at the trees. "Okay the trail goes… that way." he said going to the left of the path. He was so focused he didn't notice the Hypno following in the bushes.

He kept on walking, enjoying the sights and sounds of the forest around him. Soon he stopped at a nearby clearing.

Stewart smiles as he sat down and enjoyed the breeze in the air.

The Hypno took a moment to look over the human's form. He didn't have very much muscle on his body, and he was somewhat short. Around 4'11. It also seemed like he could go for a girl if the Hypno was looking at him farther away.

'I must admit, for a guy he's rather cute.' he grins as he thought that. 'Perhaps this human can be more than he intended.' he brought his pendulum up and made sure to stay hidden while crawling to where the human was facing.

"This is certainly a good spot to take in all the sights." Stewart stated as he looks on, unaware of the psychic type sneaking up. He looked down at some bushes in front and idly noticed them rustling slightly.

"Hello?" he calls out. "Is someone there?" he said a bit nervous about encountering a pokemon.

The Hypno made sure to stay hidden and moved some leaves aside as he held his pendulum up as his eyes glowed and started swinging the tool.

"Huh, what is that?" he said looking at it swing back and forth. It glowed lightly and his eyes kept following it without realizing it.

"What is.. going on here?" he asked feeling his body starting to relax.

The Hypno grinned as the human was slowly falling under his move.

Stewart started to sit back down, his eyelids starting to close. 'I...I feel so….tired…'

'I… need… to rest..' Stewart finally closes his eyes, falling asleep in a sitting position.

The Hypno chuckled as he made sure he could access the male's mind. His eyes glowed even brighter as he felt the human's mind link with his.

'Wh-what's going on?' Stewart ask himself as he finds himself in a odd, spacious place. It was dark and empty and he took a few steps forward.

'I remember looking over at a clearing. After that?' he thinks as he looks for anything. All he saw was empty and devoid of life. He took another step and started feeling cold for some reason.

He wrapped his arms around his body to keep himself warm and looked down to see he was completely naked.

"What?! How the hell am I naked?!" he cries out loud covering himself.

'Because it feels so good.' spoke a voice out of nowhere

Stewart heard something and looked around, but doesn't see anyone or anything. Who's there? Where are you?'

'No clothes is good. You don't need clothes.' the voice continued without responding.

"No it's not, I'm completely nude." he said to the voice.

'If you desire warmth, yearn for it from others.'

Stewart looks around in confusion. "Others?" he repeated.

That's when several dark and faceless figures rose up around him and surrounded him on all sides.

Stewart panicked and tried to run. But one of the figures held him by the shoulders as the others got closer.

'H-hey stop, let me go!" he said trying to get out of their grip. But then stiffened up as he felt them reach around and rub their hands down his back.

He shudders at their touch as he looks around them, moving their hands towards him. Some would move across his back while the others moved across his chest and down his stomach.

"Ah!" he gasped at their touch as they glide on his body. They were slowly moving near his butt and groin, but he also noticed they were warm.

He started to relax to their warmth surrounding him.

'See? No need for clothes. Stay warm with others.' spoke the voice.

Stewart was still uncomfortable about so many people near him like this. 'This is still embarrassing being surrounded without clothes on.' he thought. But his body was feeling warmer the more they moved down and his body started to relax.

"What are they doing?" he asked the voice.

'Sharing their heat. Doesn't that feel good?'

He shudders,"Y-yes it does."

'This kind of heat can only be gained without clothes.'

Stewart looks at them, "Heat only gained without clothes?"

'Yes.' purred the voice as the figures got closer and closer to Stewart's face.

Stewart blushes, but relaxed as he awaits the action. Just as they seemed to meld together, his body jerked up and his eyes were wide open.

"Hahh… Hahh…" he pants as he looks around the scene. "Was that all a dream?"

He turned to look at his body. A small bulge could be seen under his shorts.

"Well the good news is I have my clothes on." he sighed, but saw it was getting late as the sky was darkening. "I better get back home." he stated as he got up and started heading back the way he came.

The Hypno watched him and grinned at seeing the human shiver and knew this was just the beginning.

.

(The next day.)

Stewart yawned as he sat up in his bed.

He groaned as he tries to stretch his muscles. He looked down and noticed his clothes were gone, but he wasn't cold.

'Wasn't I wearing something?' he thought to himself. He gave a shrug and climbed out of bed to go get some breakfast.

But then he thought, "I should put on some clothes first." he said as he went to his dresser. He opened it and looked inside before reaching in and pulling out a pair of short shorts that his sister left behind when she went to college along with a crop top.

"Why did I leave this in my drawer?" he asked. He was tempted to throw it out, but rather felt like showing more skin for today. "Maybe just for today."

He started putting the clothes on and felt relaxed as he headed downstairs.

He gets his breakfast ready as he starts to eat. He grabbed the remote and turned the tv on to enjoy while eating.

He surfs for anything to watch. Then stopped when he saw the anchor man on the news.

"What's up?" he asked as he watches the news. The anchor man was spouting off about the economy, boring Stewart, but he couldn't stop staring as the anchor man was rather ripped, which could be seen through his suit.

"Whoa." he stated as he watches. He stared at the muscles and started wondering what it would feel like to be near them before shaking his head.

"That was weird. Maybe a shower will help me clear my mind." he finished his food before heading upstairs to get in the shower.

He takes off his clothes and turn the water up to the preferred temp. He got inside and shut the door before grabbing the soap.

He let the warm water hit his skin and soak him before he started washing.

'This is warm, but why do I feel like it could be better?' he thought, then he tried to turn the heat up a bit. The water was much hotter, but Stewart still felt like it wasn't enough.

"Why am I not satisfied?" he asked as he started washing. He made sure to lather his whole body and even shivered a few times that felt good.

He rubs his body softly as he cleaned his upper body. After he was done, he rinsed off before taking a towel to dry his body.

"Hmm." Stewart sighs as he dried himself well. "Something just doesn't feel right." Stewart wraps the towel around him as he sat on his bed. "What's happening to me?"

As he wondered this, he saw the channel go from news and change to a fashion show with the famous model Elsa.

He stopped and watched the show as he place the remote down. All the while people were giving commentary on Elsa as she showcased different outfits.

Stewart looked at the outfits with interest, "They're beautiful." 'I wonder how they'd look on me?'

He shakes his head at that thought. 'What am I thinking? Those are women's clothes.'

But he did rather like the light blue sundress she was wearing and pondered how it'd look on him.

His face was a bit pink as he pictured it in his mind. He turned the tv off and sighed before laying on the couch to calm down. "Ever since yesterday I've been having strange feelings. It was all because the dream."

As he questioned himself, a familiar face looking into the house from a bush outside. The Hypno was watching the scene for some time and was happy to see his dream not only was having effects, but the subtle commands he sent the human to show more skin and find interest in female clothing were working just as well.

"But that's what it was,just a dream… right?" he asked himself.

(2 days later)

Stewart was walking down the street, a wallet in his hands. After two days of staying cooped up in his home, he had decided to go out and get some supplies.

He looks at the list he made for what he needs to get, he looks at the top item and headed to the store where they have it. Once in he headed directly to the aisle.

"Where is it… oh here." He looked down the aisle and noticed it was full of women's knee socks with underwear as well.

He starts to move to the next aisle, but found his feet stuck as he looked at the feminine clothing.

He stares at the blue dress with yellow flowers. He walked towards it and looked at it up and down. He reaches and feels it texture. 'Smooth.'

He takes it and some earrings and places it in the cart. He moved onto the other items while questioning what the heck he was doing.

'I should stop. Just stop and go home.' he thought and repeated in his head. But he kept going while getting food and other stuff on the list.

He gets all the way to the bottom of the list in a few minutes. There his face blushed even harder when he saw the item was a string swimsuit.

He takes the swimsuit and headed towards the register. The cashier scanned the items while sending a confused look at Stewart at seeing the dress, swimsuit, and other feminine clothing.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh! Nothing." the cashier replied before bagging the items and handing them to Stewart. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Stewart said to him before leaving the store and heading off. All the while wondering what in the name of Arceus made him buy these clothes.

He reached his home and looked around a bit, before heading inside. He locked the door and sighed before he started going to the kitchen to put away the food.

He puts the final items in the cupboard before looking in the bags of women's clothes. 'Why did I waste my money on these? I'm not seeing anyone. I should just return it and get my money back for this.' he thought.

But as he was about to throw them away, he stopped and looked at them while wondering how it'd feel against his skin.

"Maybe I'll try them just this once." he relented walking upstairs with the clothes. This was the scene the Hypno saw through the window.

He was grinning as he saw him take the items upstairs. 'Excellent.'

He looks at the upstairs window and he teleported to the top of the building to see inside it. He saw the human strip down and got an eye full of his naked form.

He grins at his light skin and thin body. It was smooth and petite enough and his personality made him grin even further as the male picked up the swimsuit.

'That's it… put it on.' he thought.

Stewart held the swimsuit up and blushed as he started to slip the top portion over his chest. He adjusted the straps so it fits snugly on him. The fabric pressed against his nipples and he bent down, inadvertently giving the Hypno a clear view of his ass before he started pulling the bottom part up. He grunted from the tightness of it as he moves it upwards. It fit around his groin and he felt his dick rub against the fabric. He adjusted his groin so it was pointing upwards on his body to get a bit more comfortable.

He turned and got a full look at himself in the mirror.

He sees his body with the swimsuit on, hugging him snug. He blushed as his slim figure in the suit really made him look like a girl from the right angle.

'I hate to admit it, but I do look cute.'

That thought alone seemed to make his dick twitch as he saw the head of it slowly peek up from the bottom portion.

He looked shocked at he looks at the tip. 'What the…'

The Hypno silently chuckled. 'Got a hard on from swimsuit modeling?' he asked with a teasing smirk.

Stewart whirled around and looked around the room. "W-Who said that?!" He looks around, but doesn't see anyone and only hears silence. "I'm losing my mind."

He sits on the bed, "Get it together Stewart, you're getting yourself stressed these past few days since that crazy dream. You just gotta forget about it."

He curled up over the covers and closed his eyes to try and take a nap.

'I think it's time for another dream.' grinned the Hypno as his eyes glowed blue and he focused it on the human male.

Stewart found himself in the dark room again. He looked down and saw the swimsuit was still on and was relief somewhat.

"At least I'm not completely naked." he said with a shrug.

'Feel the familiar warmth.' spoke the voice from before as the shadow figures rose up again.

'N-not the voice again.' he thought. He tried backing up, but like last time, the figures easily surrounded him.

"Leave me alone! I don't want this!" he calls out. But as the figures got closer, he found himself warming up as they started rubbing their hands over his back and chest like before.

"S-stop it." he moves his hands in an effort to push one away. Then another moved their hand over his covered nipples with one rubbing his ass. "Hey! D-don't touch me there!"

He shivered as they kept rubbing his body and felt his hand brush against something warm.

"What did I just touch?" he asked. He looked down and his hand was touching something sticking up from one of the figure's groin.

Stewart moves his hand away from it immediately, but let out a moan as another one rubbed against his covered groin.

He moves his hand to push it away, face turning more red as time passes.

'Soak in the warmth.' spoke the voice.

"Please leave me alone, what do you want?" he calls out.

'To show you a much relaxing side that you never knew.' it spoke as one of the figures started rubbing its fingers against Stewart's nipples.

Stewart shivers from the touch, "This isn't relaxing."

But then he let out a moan as he felt two warm shafts rub against his own behind the clothing and felt his body getting warmer.

"Th-this is not normal. Not even close!" he moaned as his cock twitched for freedom. He struggles to move away as the voices keeps talking. 'B-But I do feel warm.'

"It just feels weird." he said.

'Just give in to the heat.' The voice said as he starts to struggle less.

His body tingled as all the hands moved across him and didn't even realize he got on his knees till he saw a dark shaft in front of his face.

"Ngh!" he blushes at the sight of it pointing at his direction. He wanted to move back, but he stayed and felt the heat coming from it.

"What's the matter with me?" he felt his arm raise up and trail a finger on the side of it.

'My body… is acting on it's own.' he thought. His face got more red as his hand grasped the shaft.

He felt warm as he held it in his hand. His face moved closer as he felt his head get cloudy.

The voice rang something in his ears. 'Taste it.'

'I…I…' he thought wondering what he should do.

'Do it.'

He starts to shiver as he starts to move even closer. His nose brushed across the tip as his tongue moved out and lightly touched the side of it.

Stewart eyes blinked twice at the salty taste of it. His tongue kept moving as his eyes closed halfway.

"It… so warm." he murrs as he licks all around.

'This warmth comes from others. Why move away from the heat?'

"B-but why do I have to be naked?"

'Because this warmth can only come with most of your skin exposed.' it replied in a low and seductive tone.

"I… don't know about that." he said shaking. "It just feels so… weird." he explained.

'Just relax and indulge in the warmth.'

Stewart just sighs, "O...ok." his hand kept moving as he slowly moved his tongue across the underside of the cock.

He felt his body becoming warmer every second. His body was relaxing even more as he closed his eyes while licking the hot shaft.

'So… warm… spreading…' he thought slowly as he felt his mind clouding up.

Just as he was about to slip the tip inside his mouth, his body slowly started waking up.

His eyes opened up slowly. He grumbled while sitting up and looked down to see his cock was rock hard under the swimsuit.

"And yet another crazy dream." he sighed before getting up to change into some different clothes, but noticed an odd taste in his mouth.

He smacked his tongue to figure out the taste. "Salty."

He then recalled his recent dream. "Nah, must be my mind playing tricks with me."

He moves to his closet to get changed. All the while the Hypno grinned from outside as his cock seemed slightly wet.

He let out a chuckle at the male's antics. 'Just a little bit more and he will be perfect.'

'So what do I wear today?' Stewart thought as he looks over his options. He discarded the swimsuit and put on a regular t-shirt with jeans to try and keep his masculinity intact.

"I got my desires satisfied, now it's time to go back to normal." he told himself. He slipped the shirt and pants on and felt much better.

He went into the living room and started to watch some tv. The Hypno looked through the window and had an idea regarding the tv.

Stewart relaxed as he placed the remote down. He was watching some sports and figured this would calm his mind.

It was basketball, his favorite sport. Just as it was getting good, he saw the channel suddenly change.

His eyes widened as he saw a moaning woman on her back with a tall man thrusting in and out of her pussy.

"How the?" he ask out loud as to how it changed. He grabbed the remote and tried changing, but it stayed on the channel.

"It can't be dead, I just changed them yesterday!" he says as he pressed again, but to no avail. He walked up to hit the power button, but even that didn't work.

"Th-this can't be happening!" he went and unplugged the television. But somehow the channel was still going as he saw the man now fucking the woman doggystyle.

His face was reddening as this continues. "Now what do I do?"

'Wait, I could just leave the room.' he thought quickly. He turned to leave, but stopped near the stairs as he heard the next line from the channel.

"Fuck me harder you bastard! Fill my slutty hole!" he blushes from the words as he turns to see what's on now. This time the man had moved from her pussy to her ass and was slamming inside her rougher and harder than before.

"Okay, how is this possible?" he walked over and sat on the couch to just watch it, but payed more close attention to the dick going in and out of her ass.

'It's normal to watch sex videos.. it's fine.' he assures himself. But he was leaning in close to focus while gulping as he was transfixed on the woman's moans.

His cock was twitching from the stimulation. He was impressed at the girth of the man's cock and unzipped his pants without noticing.

He started to rub the bulge through the underwear, moaning from the touch.

The Hypno's eyes stayed glowing as he kept the channel going and grinned at seeing the male get into it.

Stewart started to pull the underwear back as well, leaving it out in the open. He moved a hand down to his erection and absentmindedly rubbed it while watching.

"So...good." he said blushing as the male went on top of her. He kept moving faster and harder inside her while Stewart closed his eyes and focused on the woman's moans.

'She sounds so sweet, so cute.' he thought as he rubs. As he rubbed he started picturing himself sounding like that as the man pumped his cock in and out of his ass.

"Ahh… so good." he moans in pleasure. He moved his other hand down his butt and to his anus.

He rubs the cheeks softly as he moves over the hole. He started panting as he lightly rubbed the hole without moving his other hand from his cock.

His body twitching in response from the dual stimulation. His rubbing went faster as he started pushing the finger inside him.

He winces at the feeling as he tries to go a bit deeper. His cock twitched as his finger went in farther.

He felt himself about to cum as the man goes faster and harder. His finger moved back and forth as he rubbed his cock as fast as he could move his hand.

He moans out loud as he finally spray in the air. His seed landed across his shirt as he panted from the blissful sensation.

"That… that felt… so nice." he said.

The Hypno chuckled at seeing that and knew the male was almost ready.

Stewart relaxed as he sat down and tried to clean his mess. All the while seeing the tv shut off and was wondering why it stayed on.

'Just how was it able to stay on after all this?' he thought in confusion. Looking up after cleaning the mess, he saw it was getting late.

"I need to take a shower before I head for bed." he started making his way back upstairs for another shower.

(Next day)

Stewart woke up again, his dreams normal for a change. Today he felt more relaxed and full of energy and figured a nice walk through town might be nice.

He smiles as he got up and headed for the dresser. It was like his body was on autopilot as he pulled the sundress he bought out and held it up.

He looks it over with a smile as he also took out a necklace to go with it. "Maybe trying it on once won't hurt."

He said as he started to discard his pajamas and started to get into the dress. It fit a little loose, but that was fine as he looked in the mirror and tried the necklace around to finish the look. He turns his body left and right as he examines himself.

"Perfect." he smiled before he turned and headed downstairs. He gathers his keys to his house as he heads out the door.

When he was outside, he walks onward, looking around the places he recognized. It was a simple town with simple people.

Some looked at his direction as he walked. Out of confusion for what he was wearing, or just indifference.

He couldn't tell which one, but he didn't care as he just kept on walking. All the while glancing occasionally at a few guys with muscle and added a sway to his walk.

Some of them turned their sights onto him.

'They're really looking at me while I'm wearing this.' his face reddens a bit from the glances. He kept swaying his hips without realizing it as he was being watched by the Hypno.

The psychic type smiles as seeing him walking around in that getup.

'I think it's time I make my move at his home.' He thought to himself as he teleported afterwards.

Stewart stopped walking and turned before going back home while wondering why he even put this on.

"I feel like someone's been controlling me these past few days." he sighed as he walks off towards his house. He walked inside and was about to get changed, but saw something sitting on his couch.

Stewart looks shocked as a Hypno was looking at him smiling. "Wh-How did you get in here?!"

'I simply teleported inside.' he answers him telepathically.

"Well now you can leave." spoke Stewart pointing to the door.

'Why should I leave, I found your place comforting.' he said kindly.

"Well I don't approve of random pokemon coming into my house when I'm gone." deadpanned Stewart.

'Don't worry, I won't cause any trouble.' Hypno said. As they talk, Stewart felt something familiar at the tone of voice the Hypno has.

'I saw your little walk through town.'

Stewart looks at him shocked, "T-today?" he asked shakingly.

'Yes.'

His cheeks turns red as he takes in the answer. It was one thing for those people, but someone watching him without him knowing.

'So, how does it feel to be a girl?'

He blushes brighter at the question, "It.. it wasn't too bad I suppose." he said.

'Glad you enjoyed it. Seems my help showed you the wonderful side of being a girl.'

"Help?" he asked him, can't shake away the feeling that he heard his voice before.

'From the dreams, to the warmth.' smiled the Hypno.

He shudders from the words as the realization hits him. "It was you?! You were the one who was giving me those dreams!"

'Correct.' nodded the psychic type without worry.

He felt a little angry at the fact that all those incidents were caused by this Psychic type. "Give me one good reason not to have you locked up."

'Didn't you enjoy the times I projected my powers on you?' he asked.

Stewart blinked twice and blushed while looking at the ground. "I.. I su..I suppose it was nice." he answered.

'Care to feel more like a girl?' the Hypno grinned as his eyes narrowed with anticipation.

He blushes at the question, but shakes his head, "No thank you."

The Hypno watched him walk upstairs before stopping.

He places his hand on the doorknob to his room before he stopped. He couldn't find the will to open it and kept wondering what he meant.

'How would it feel like to be a girl?' a part of him thought about it.

'Probably weird.' another part of him commented.

'The warm feeling you had felt nice though.'

'But who wants to wear a dress when you're a guy?'

'The Hypno wasn't cruel to you when you met, he even offered you the chance.'

'But he's been subtly manipulating us. The whole situation was his fault.'

'But it felt great. Our life is hardly exciting, so maybe this is what we need.'

He takes his arm off of the doorknob and looked downstairs. He walked back down as the Hypno was still there.

"I'll give it a try, but if I don't like it, you're going to leave me alone. You understand me?" he asked the Hypno.

'Of course.' nodded the Hypno.

"So… what should we do?"

'Just sit down and I'll do the rest.'

Stewart groans as he sits on the couch at his words. The Hypno stood up and walked over and spread his legs.

Stewart blushes at the embarrassing situation and watched the Hypno push the skirt of the dress up before grasping his cock, which was bare as he forgot to put underwear under the dress.

"Ngh!" he winced at the feeling as he relaxed to his touch.

'You were out there for a few minutes and already you're this hard.' remarked the Hypno holding the stiff cock in his hand.

Stewart winces at the words, "It wasn't like that." he said.

'Oh? So it wasn't the idea of those men staring at you in that dress?'

"No it wasn't." he answered. Even though the idea of them seeing him slowly get hard in the dress just made it stiffen up in the Hypno's hand.

'So if it wasn't from them. was it..' he rubs the tip with his thumb. '..from me?'

"Ah!" moaned Stewart as the thumb moved across the head of his dick.

'I want an answer. The men… or me?'

Stewart felt his face heat up as the look on the Hypno's face was one from a dominating prey, something he found wonderful as his dick got even stiffer.

"It… It was…" he started.

'Yes?'

"It was… from your words." he admitted.

'Ah, so it was from me.' The Hypno grinned as Stewart looks away from him. 'If you don't be honest, how can I make you feel the joys of being a woman?'

"But this wasn't from me, you put these thoughts in my head.'

'Ah, but that's just it. I sent you subtle words and instructions. You could have broken away from them anytime, but you instead went with them.'

He wants to disagree, to say he was wrong, but to be honest, he had a point.

The Hypno then started to slide his other hand across Stewart's thighs under the dress.

"Hmmm…" he hums from the soft touch from his hands. Then jumped when the second hand started rubbing his ass.

He tried to relax from the touch as Hypno kept on rubbing. Soon though the rubbing got him more warmer as the hand reached the crack and moved across his anus.

'This warm feeling again…' he thought as he felt his hardon throbbing. He shuddered before the Hypno pulled his hands away.

He felt himself getting a bit cold when he done this, "What is it?" he asked trying not to look sad.

'Stand up.'

Stewart looks confused at the request, but he complied without a fuss.

'Now turn around and bend over.'

He blushes as he does so, placing his hand on the couch cushions.

'Now pull the dress up so I can see your ass.'

"Okay." he pulls the dress upwards for him to see it. He blushes redder as he felt his bare ass on full display.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' he thought to himself.

The Hypno walked closer and grabbed the ass cheeks before spreading them to see his anus.

Stewart gasped at the Psychic's hands rubbing around his ass. He bit his lip as the hands rubbed his ass while the Hypno pulled down, making him get on his knees with his ass towards him.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

'Taste it.' the Hypno leaned in to the youth's ass before licking in between his ass cheeks.

He shudders at the tongue licking at his small hole

'Not bad.' the Hypno responded as he swirled his tongue all over the small hole.

Stewart let out a soft moan, shivering from the wetness. Then gasped as the tongue started pushing against the hole.

His anus spreads away for the tongue's entry into him and Hypno took it. He pushed his tongue inside and started swirling it around the inner walls.

"Ahhh…" he moans out from the wet feeling. He gripped the couch as Hypno kept rubbing his ass while licking his insides.

Stewart's face was flushed with pleasure, 'I can't believe how good this feels.' he thought to himself.

'It gets better.' spoke the Hypno who pulled his tongue out before sliding a finger into the hole.

"Eep!" he yelped out as he felt it twist and turn.

'How do you feel?'

"It feels… actually nice." he said embarrassed.

'I didn't hear you.'

"It feels nice actually."

'See how good a girl can feel now?'

Stewart blushed, "Y-yes."

'Now it's time to return the favor.'

"W-what do you mean?" he looks back and then blushed at seeing the large and throbbing cock in between the pokemon's legs.

'Whoa.' he thought at the sight of it. 'It's very big.'

'I tasted you, now you taste me.' he spoke in a husky tone.

He nods his head as he turns his body around. He got on all fours and leaned in close to the cock before holding it and noticing the scent of arousal coming from it.

He takes a deep breath, the he started to take some licks at the shaft. It was salty and bitter, but he kept licking.

He rubs over the tip as he licks.

The Hypno hums at the male's tongue.

While he licks, he started to rub his cock as well. But found his hand moved away by the Hypno's Psychic.

'Ah ah ah, a girl doesn't rub her cock when licking another cock.'

"Seriously? I'm still licking your cock you know." Stewart tells him as he licks the tip of Hypno's cock.

'If you focus on rubbing your own, the one you're sucking won't feel your mouth all the way.' the Hypno grabbed Stewart's head and started pushing more of his dick inside.

Stewart moans a bit at the taste even more as he keeps going. He started getting into it as he swirled his tongue across the tip.

He heard Hypno moans as he started sucking on it. He found his head held down as the dick started twitching and the Hypno's seed shot into his mouth and throat.

"Mmmph!" Stewart grunted from the fast climax. He felt the seed drip down his throat and tried swallowing the rest.

The Hypno kept going until he finally finishes.

Stewart pulled away and gasped as he panted to take in air. "That was pretty fast."

'With a tight mouth like yours, I'm not surprised.'

Stewart couldn't help but blush at the words, and he smiles at the warm feeling.

'Now turn around with your ass facing me.'

Stewart blushes harder as he turns and bent over the couch.

'Spread your anus.'

He does what the Hypno requested for him to do. His fingers spread the hole, making the Hypno grin with lust.

He blushes as his attempt to spread his hole causes him to squeeze his cheeks.

The Hypno used Psychic to lower the ass closer to him and rubbed the tip of his cock against the hole.

"Um...be gentle with me please?" he asked him softly.

'I will…...at first.' he replied gripping Stewart's hips before slowly pushing in.

"Ahh!" He winces from the feeling of his hole spreading apart. He gripped the couch as the massive girth kept pushing into him.

'Man, it's really big.' he thought nervously.

'Your ass is truly tight!' hissed the Hypno as he pushed in half his cock inside the hole.

"You're… big in me." he said voice cracking from pain.

The Hypno stopped with over half the cock inside.

Stewart pants to catch his breath when he stopped. But then winced as the Hypno pulled back before slamming back inside.

He grunts from the pain, but thankfully the previous action's helped him lessened it. The Hypno didn't stop and kept moving in and out of his ass while he gripped the couch tighter.

Stewart closes his eyes in an effort to endure it until it's over. But he let out a gasp as he felt the Hypno grab his erect cock and start rubbing it.

"What are you doing?"

'Trying to make you relax.'

"Ngh..." he groans as it mixed with a moan as he strokes Stewart's cock slowly. His body was tingling with pleasure with each thrust in his tight hole.

"Ahh…" he starts to moan as the pain slowly turns to pleasure. "Faster." he lets out.

The Hypno smiles as he heard that. 'Oh? I thought you were relunctant to this before. Why the sudden change of heart?'

"Ah...you're teasing, fingering,,,,,and big cock are all so good." Stewart moaned. "My cock keeps tingling."

The psychic type smiles at the human's words, then started to thrust faster into him. He started slamming his entire cock inside, making Stewart moan louder.

'Hee hee, I can feel you squeezing me tighter as we go… you certainly going along with it well.' Hypno teases him.

"Harder!" moaned Stewart in need.

He smiles as he does so. His girth squeezed each time he slammed in. 'You watched the newsman's body closely, you purchased a swimsuit and wore it, wore a dress outside and flaunt yourself with males and when I put a errotic scene on the screen, you touch yourself of the male's cock.' he whispers in his ear.

Stewart shuddered with each scene of what happened as the Hypno went faster.

'And now you're asking me to go faster and harder in you. You are a crossdressing slut and you belong to me.' he murmurs. 'Isn't that right?'

Stewart blushed from the question, "I… I'm…"

'Well?'

Stewart takes a deep breath and sighs, "I'm a crossdressing slut…"

'What was that? I couldn't hear you.'

"I'm a crossdressing slut."

'Louder.'

"I'm a crossdressing slut!" he calls out.

'Much better.' he smiles then asked, 'And?'

"I'm all yours!" he moaned moving his ass in sync with the pokemon's thrusts.

He grins and started to go faster and harder. All the while the ass kept getting tighter and he felt pressure building up.

"I'm gonna cum." he moans out.

'Me too.'

After a few more thrust, Stewart groans out as he sprayed his seed on the couch. The Hypno groaned too and started filling his ass with sperm.

His body shudders from the warm, thick fluid filling him. "It's so warm."

'I told you that there's better warmth by getting it from others.' Hypno said smiling.

"You….were right…." panted Stewart.

'So… what's your decision regarding me?' he asked.

"What do you mean?"

Hypno turns so he's looking at his face. 'Do you want me to stay… or go?'

Stewart looked down as he pondered that since he never imagined having a pokemon.

Hypno looked at him as he waited for his response.

"I….I'm not sure."

'What do you mean?' Hypno asked.

"I never thought about having a pokemon live with me before."

'Oh well then…' the Psychic type smiles at the human. 'I suppose I need to help you learn about staying with a pokemon.'

"What do you mean?"

'I'll stick around and you'll learn,'

Stewart blushes at the words, but smiles as well. "So what do you want to do now?"

'I was thinking round two.' grinned the Hypno with his girth slowly standing back up.

He blushes at the suggestion, "Okay, me too."

He sat on the couch while spreading his legs just as the camera blacked out.


	86. Spike (Nidoking) and Gem (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Spike (Nidoking) and Gem (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was mating season and a powerful Nidoking known as Spike was determined to find a Nidorina to mate with. That's when Becky the Nidoqueen walked up to him.

"Hey there handsome, wanna roll around in the grass?"

"No, you gals can't breed unlike your previous form, Nidorina."

"What?"

"Yeah, so just run along."

And with that, she ran away crying back her trainer Chad. Spike walked around looking for a Nidorina. But he saw any ones alone got with other Nidokings. Eventually, there were no more, disappointing him. Spike then slumped away.

"Hey, since you're the only Nidoking without a mate, feel like having an entire 40 Queen harem?"

"Not even if it was every queen who's ever been and will be. I will not stick my dick in your barren wastelands!"

That K.O.'d all of the Nidoqueens, earning him enough experience to level up. Oh, and also, Spike will be voiced by Troy Baker.

He sighed and turned before walking away. He saw his house and saw his trainer Gem, trying to open the door, but can't because of how drunk she was.

Gem was a golden tan skinned girl with blue eyes, blue wavy locks, a black scoop neck showing off her G cups, had a pair of blue boots on and a pair of black ripped shorts.

"Come ooon! Open up!" she whined tugging on the doorknob while hiccuping. Gem was so drunk she was using a balled-up fist to unlock a door.

Spike walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do yo...oh, it's just you Spike. Hey, feel like punching this door down?"

"Gem, you know that's not the house key right? It's just your fist."

"Less talky and more smashey!"

Spike then knocked the door down, waking up Prince the Persian.

"Holy Arceus, what was that?!"

"Oh Priiiiiince, we're hoooooome."

"Of course, Gem is drunk AGAIN! Ruining my pleasant nap! I'm going to the kitchen and sleeping in my bed!"

As Prince went the kitchen, Spike helped Gem into her room.

"Easy does it Gem." he spoke walking up the stairs.

"Th...thanks...wait, shouldn't you be fucking?"

"I...didn't find a mate."

"What! That's crazy! I've seen your dick in the shower! How could they not go for it?" she slurred.

"1st come, 1st serve sadly."

"Whaaaaaaa? Hey, let me sober up, just drop me on my bed and I'll cheer you up when I'm sober, got is Spike?"

"Sure Gem." He walked her over to the bed and sat down next to her as she took a moment to relax.

"Alright, I'm not drunk anymore...anyways..." Then she began stripping her clothes off.

"What in the?"

"Giving you the booby prize." She dropped to her knees and reached over to grab his flaccid cock. Gem then kissed Spike's dick.

The Nidoking groaned as she lightly licked across the sides of it.

"Hmm...look at this bumpy dick! It's like a fleshy dildo that can get me pregnant."

"Just don't throw up on it." he deadpanned.

Gem then sucked on his dick, feeling the bumps on the walls of her mouth and throat.

Spike gasped as she alternated from sucking it to licking across the sides.

"Damn Gem! You're a pro at this!"

She moaned around the cock while rubbing it with one hand and licking the tip before bobbing her head back down on it.

"Gem...I'm gonna cum!"

"Hopefully your sperm isn't poison."

Spike let out a roar as his dick twitched and started flooding her mouth.

"Seriously? Hey! I'm trying to sleep!" Prince complained.

"Wow...that was awesome Gem."

"Yep, so Spike? Ready for more?" she asked while holding up her breasts.

Spike then picked her up, laid Gem on the bed. She was on her back, using one arm to cover her breasts and the other on her vagina. "What do you think of this pose?"

"I want to copyright your entire body!"

"Well let's see if you know how to use that big boy." she teased.

Spike got on top of Gem, making out with her for a while before positioning his dick. "Think it'll fit?"

"I once had one a little smaller, I'll be okay Spike."

He grabbed onto her hips before pushing the tip against her folds.

"Don't be afraid to get rough."

From hearing that, Spike got in her as hard as he could!

Gem let out a low moan from the sudden feeling of all his bumps as he slammed his entire length inside. "Yeah, get in there with all of your strength! Hit me as hard as you can!"

Spike slowly pulled back as Gem moaned from feeling the bumps and cried out as he slammed back inside.

'I might have a gaping hole for a while, but at least Spike is happy!'

"Gem! Your insides are like paradise!"

"Harder and faster Spike!"

The Nidoking put his entire weight into each thrust with the tip poking at the entrance of her womb,

Spike and Gem held each other close!

"I'm gonna cum Gem!"

"Do it!"

He roared out before his dick expanded before filling her pussy with his seed. As it continued to pour more and more semen into Gem's pussy, Spike grabbed Gem's G-cup breasts, furiously squeezing at them.

"Yes! Oh Spike, my breasts need a lot of attention!"

He leaned down and licked a nipple while moving the other one in between his claws.

Her belly then expanded a little after Spike finished cumming. He made a move to pull out, but Gem wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping his dick inside.

"Huh?"

"Stat plugged in, I wanna make sure I'm pregnant."

"Whoa..."

"I might not be a pokemon, but at least I can help you by becoming your mate."

Months passed and we see a baby male Nidorans sucking on Gem's tit.

"Remember Jephry, leave some for your siblings." spoke Gem holding him.

"Yes mommy."

"I'm so lucky to have a wife as beautiful and sexy as you." Said Spike.

"Aaaaah! Get off me kids! Please it hurts so much!" Said Prince as the kids tried hitting him with Toxic.

The 2 shared a laugh before the camera panned to Chad and Becky heading home with a baby Pokemon of their own.


	87. Sasuke (Eevee) and Sakura (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Sasuke (Eevee) and Sakura (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves with Sakura and Sasuke. They had sat to rest around a Campfire as Sarada Climbed off her Father's Back.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"How did you and mama meet?"

He raises an Eyebrow "Oh what makes you Ask that?"

"Well you and mama are two different species."

"It's an incredible story."

Sarada sat down to listen.

"It was a Few Years Ago when I Was Still An Eevee."

(Flashback)

A Lone and Damaged Eevee Is seen walking through the forest.

'Come on, move!'

He was struggling to keep going when he heard footsteps. 'Not another one!'

He bared his teeth in preparation for another Trainer, but to his Surprise it was a little girl.

She looked around before spotting him. She slowly approached him.

The Eevee growled while bearing his teeth.

"Easy there, I won't Hurt you." she said to him.

The pokemon would have attacked, but hissed from his wounded leg.

"Here I have something just for that." she said taking out a Potion.

The Eevee growled as she crouched down. She sprayed the wound.

The pokemon hissed, but stayed.

She then bandaged his Leg.

'Hmm, she seems useful.'

"Sakura It's Time to Come In!" A Voice called out.

"Coming mom!" She Picked up the Eevee. "Come on, I'll Take care of You."

The Eevee growled as Sakura carried him into her home.

"Stop growling you grumpy fuzzball!"

He stopped and just glared as she walked into her room.

She placed him on her Bed and left Back out.

'I need to get out of here.' He saw an Open window. He grinned before backing up to get a running start. He took a Leap and jumped out the Window before looking Down and seeing he was Right above a Barbecue Grill.

'Shit!'

He started to Fall and landed in the Grill.

"YIPEEE!" he cried out jumping off it. As soon as he hit the ground he felt a Surge of Pain rush through his Legs. 'OWWWWW!'

Sakura Heard the noise and ran outside. "Oh my gosh!" she ran over and picked the Eevee up in concern.

Said Eevee struggled to get out of her Grasp.

"Oh no! You're coming back inside!" she declared before walking back in without letting go of the pokemon.

He just let out a Huff In Defeat.

This time she held him in one arm while applying burn ointment to his feet.

He Kept Struggling.

"Keep moving and I pinch your cheek."

He stopped and Let out another Huff.

"Better." Sakura kept applying the ointment to the rest of his feet before wrapping gauze around them.

He scowled at her and looked away.

Sakura sighed and set him back on her bed. "Now Stay there and I'll get you Something to Eat."

Sakura stood up to head to the kitchen as the Eevee sat there.

'I can't believe I actually Got caught, this is Humiliating!' He heard his stomach growl. 'Okay Fine, maybe I'll Leave After I Eat.'

He didn't wait too long as she came back with a bowl of food. "Here ya Go."

He looked at the bowl and sniffed it before turning his nose up.

"Come on it's Tomato Soup."

He gave her a deadpanned expression before taking a light lick of the soup. 'Pretty Good.'

Sakura smiled as the Eevee started lapping the soup up with hunger. "Wow, someone was Hungry."

He ignored her and kept eating the soup He let out a Burp when he was Done.

"Awww." Sakura petted his head. He huffed and Looked away. "Hmm, you need a name."

"How bout Jeffrey!"

He growled.

"Okay, How bout Ned?"

Now he looked ready to jump at her.

"Hmmmm, How About Sasuke?"

The Eevee mulled that over before nodding.

"Perfect. Sasuke it is!" she pulled him close into a hug.

He tried to Struggle but found it comforting it. 'Maybe I'll stick around for a bit.'

Three Years Later.

Sakura walked through the forest with Sasuke beside her.

She was a lot older then she was when she first met Sasuke. Her hair had grown out longer and she was finally an official trainer.

Sasuke had changed too. He was now much bigger than before and now Sported a Collar with a Fan on the Tag.

Right now they were out searching for berries.

"Find any yet Sasuke?"

He shook his head. They kept searching.

Soon though it started getting dark.

"We should be Getting Home Sasuke."

He gave a firm nod.

They started to make their way back to the house. All the while Sasuke occasionally glanced at his trainer. He didn't know why, but he started to have feelings towards his trainer for quite some time. But he didn't try anything since he didn't want her to be disgusted.

'Who am I Kidding, she's my trainer not my lover!'

Soon they walked inside.

Sakura saw a Note on the refrigerator from her Parents. "Hmm?"

"Sakura, your Father and I have gone out of Town for a while and to buy more Toilet paper because he invested most of our Savings into Beyblades. Be back next week-Mom."

"Sweet! We have the house all to ourselves."

Sasuke Gave a Smirk. 'Hmm, maybe I can use this.' He went over and started to Rub against her Legs.

Sakura smiled and crouched down to rub his head. "You're a good Eevee Sasuke."

'Oh, you have no idea.'

She turned and walked off.

Sasuke sat down while trying to come up with a plan.

As Sakura sat on her bed, he came up with a plan. He walked over and tried climbing up it. But Failed.

Sakura giggled as he struggled to grab onto the sheets with his paws. She went over and Picked him up. "Need help?"

He Looked Away With a Blush.

She giggled and set him beside her. "There, Happy Now?"

He nodded.

She started to Scratch his ears

'it's Now or never!' He thought. He walked closer and nuzzled his head against her hip.

She scratched his ears again. Sasuke managed to shift from his ears to his Stomach.

Sakura tilted her head. That's when she saw something interesting. "What the-?"

Sasuke was Hard and Gave a Look that said. "Oops how did that Happen?"

Sakura blushed at the sight of the pink member. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to Stroke it.

She reached down and moved a finger against it.

Sasuke let out a Small Moan.

Sakura pulled her hand back and shook her head. "No Sasuke we can't."

He frowned before walking over and climbing onto her lap. And He gave her Puppy Eyes.

Sakura crossed her arms while shaking her head.

He made his Eyes Bigger.

Sakura looked away.

He Made his eyes even Bigger and Due to his Cute charm ability finally Kicking in, it was Super Effect. 'DAMN IT WOMAN JUST SAY YES! MY EYES ARE BURNING!'

"Fine!"

'Finally!'

Sakura put him back on the bed and moved her hand around his dick.

He let out a Small moan.

Sakura blushed hearing it. She continued her Actions stroking harder. 'It's so warm.'

Sakura went down and Licked the Head.

Sasuke hissed from the sudden move.

She started to Lightly Suckle on it.

'This is better than I thought!'

Sakura Felt his dick twitch in her Mouth. 'Is he going to cum?'

She Got Her answer when He Came inside her Mouth.

Sasuke let out a small cry as his seed filled her mouth.

Sakura swallowed it. "Taste like Tomatoes."

'Of course.' he thought with a deadpanned expression.

Sakura took off her shirt.

His eyes widened at her bra covered chest.

She then took off her Skirt.

'Not bad.'

After which she took off her bra and her underwear.

She felt embarrassed as Sasuke stared at her. She went over and Sat in front of Him. This time she saw his cock even harder.

She laid down and spread opened her Legs.

Sasuke grin while moving near her snatch. He started to Lick her Clit.

"AH!" Sakura gasped and reeled her waist back in surprise.

His Licking went Faster.

Sakura was stunned at the sensation as he put his paws on her legs to hold still.

'She tastes So good!' Sasuke was slowly getting into it as he lapped up any juices.

"Faster!" She moaned.

He obliged and licked faster.

Sakura Came onto his Face.

He moved back and licked around his mouth.

Sakura got on all Fours. "Go ahead Sasuke."

He walked Over to Sakura, due to his Size he had some difficulty in Sticking it in, but he managed.

Sakura gasped as his cock slowly pushed in. He kept pushing in till he reached her Hymen. She gulped before nodding.

Sasuke broke through as she gave a Yelp.

"Not so fast!" she cried out gripping the bed.

He slowed down a Little. 'Wow. She's tight.' He thrusted as hard as his Tiny hips would let him.

Sakura gasped as Sasuke's cock slid in and out of her pussy.

He used his Tail to tease her Ass.

She let out a low moan as he licked across her lower back.

He then stuck his Tail into her ass.

Sakura gapsed as the fluffy tail tickled inside her ass as he started moving faster.

'She's Tight!'

Sakura felt her body warm up as he occupied both her holes. "It Feels So Good!" She moaned.

'Take it bitch!' he thought while going faster.

"I'm going to Cum!" She screamed.

'Me too!'

With a Groan Sasuke came inside her and filled her Womb.

Sakura moaned from the feeling. "So thick!" She moaned out.

He stayed inside before he stopped cumming.

He pulled out and Laid down next to her.

"I can't believe that just happened."

'You and Me Both.'

(End flashback)

"That's so Romantic papa." Sarada Said.

He gave a nod.

"You and Mama really Love each other don't you?"

"Of course."

"Sasuke, what've I Told You about eating all the Granola?" Sakura said with a Peeved expression on her face.

"I couldn't help it!"

Sarada Giggled as she saw her Parents arguing over Granola.


	88. Pikette (Pikachu) and Ash

The life of PokeSexuals

Pikette (Pikachu) and Ash

Consider this chapter a final shout out for the Pokemon franchise anniversary. So enjoy this and anything the series comes up with.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We See Team Rocket in a Clearing celebrating their Newest Capture.

"We did it! We did it!"

"The Boss is gonna Promote Us for Sure!" Jessie said.

"And it was so easy!" laughed James.

"Dis is da Best Capture we ever Did!" Meowth said.

In a cage was a Pikachu. "Pika! Pika Pika!" She spoke.

"Not happenin girly." grinned Meowth.

"PIKA PIKA PI!"

Meowth was shocked. "You Kiss ya Muda wit Dat Mouth?"

"Be quiet rat!" growled Jessie kicking the cage.

The Pikachu growled at her.

"This calls for a celebration." spoke James.

"OH YEAH!" Jessie Shouted.

While they went to go get stuff out of the balloon, the Pikachu growled. She started to Chew on the Bars and Managed to Wear them Down. She kept at it until she got out.

She managed to Run Off. 'Freedom!' She then heard her Stomach Growl. 'And Hungary!'

She looked around for food. That's when she smelled Something. 'Food!'

She raced to where she Smelt the Food and saw Some trainers. They also seemed to have a Pikachu as well.

Speaking of Pikachu, he seemed to Notice her.

She went back into the bushes as Pikachu ran over.

"Is someone There?" He said in Poke-Speak.

"No!"

Pikachu raised an eyebrow. "Bush's don't Talk...Unless there's a new Bush Pokemon."

The female Pikachu sighed and revealed herself. "Fine, you Caught me."

"What are you doing hiding?"

"I Escaped those rocket Idiots and that's when I smelt food!"

"Well if you wanted food, you could have just said so." He lead her over to the Table.

Ash and his friends took notice of her.

"Oh another Pikachu!" Bonnie said.

"Is it a friend of yours Pikachu?" Serena asked.

"Pika!" He said nodding yes.

"Well she's more than welcome to stick around." spoke Ash.

Serena set up a Bowl for her.

The Pikachu smiled before digging in.

"Looks like someone was Hungry." Ash said while petting her.

She just nodded before they all resumed eating.

After lunch was Over she decided to Stay for awhile.

"Where should I sleep?" she asked Pikachu.

"You can sleep Next to Me and Ash."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

They Saw Ash get into his sleeping Bag. The female Pikachu moved over near the pillow beside started to Pet her

She smiled and relaxed under the fingers.

'He's so Nice.' she thought.

She listened closely as his breathing started to get steady.

She scooted closer to him. 'He's sound asleep.'

The next Morning she woke up to Find the Tent Empty. 'Hmm?'

She walked out and Saw everyone setting the Table. She walked over and sat down next to Pikachu.

"Morning." he said.

"Morning."

"Have a Great Sleep?"

"Best ever."

"So I take it it hasn't been easy for you?" He asked her.

"It could have been better."

"Don't worry as long as you stay with us you won't have to worry about sleeping again."

"Well your trainer seems really nice."

"So what'd you say?"

"I'll stay, if he wanted me too."

Without warning a Claw came out of Nowhere and grabbed both Pikachu.

"Hey!" Ash and his friends looked up.

"Oh Great." Pikachu groaned as he took a Guess who it Was.

"Looks like we got two for the price of one!" laughed James.

"See it's Times Like this where you Guys really should've Stuck with your Day job" Pikachu said taunting them in Poke-Speak.

"Shut yer trap!" called Meowth.

"What he say Meowth?" James asked.

"We should've stuck with our day job."

"WHAT!?" They screamed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RAT!" Jessie said. In a Fit of Rage or Rather Luck Jessie Kicked the Cage...Right over the Edge.

"SHIT!" they screamed. Before they hit the ground something grabbed them.

"Gotcha!" smiled Ash. He opened the cage and let them out.

"Pika!" spoke both pokemon.

"I'm glad you two are okay!" They nodded. Ash glares at the Balloon.

"Here comes the Best Part!" Pikachu told his counterpart with a Smirk.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

He jumped out of Ash's Arms and released a Powerful Thunderbolt. It hit the basket, easily causing a smoke cloud to come up.

"Pikachu was Right, we should've Stuck with what we're good at!" James said.

"Just say the usual!"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

Ash and the group sighed in relief.

"They Never learn do they?" Bonnie Said.

"Not one bit."

"I'm just Glad these two are Okay." Ash said petting the Pikachu on their heads.

Both smiled.

'Why am feeling this Way Towards him?' She thought. She felt warm and fuzzy seeing him smile and pet her head.

"Lunch is ready Guys!" Serena Said.

"Good, I think we could all go for something to eat."

"You Coming?" Pikachu asked his counterpart.

"Of course."

They went to the table. There a bowl was already set for both Pikachu.

"Why don't you Stick around and be Ash's Pokemon?" He asked.

"Well how? He can't tell what I'm saying."

"Trust me, Ash has a Way."

"Prove it."

"Okay, watch." he went over and Pulled Ash's Pants leg.

"Yeah?" Ash looked down at his pal.

He pointed towards his Counterpart.

"What is it?"

Pikachu kept pointing at her till Ash realized what he was Saying.

"You want her to stick with us?"

He nodded yes as the fem Pikachu was Honestly Surprised.

"Well I don't see why not." Ash pulls out a Pokeball.

She shook her head.

"So you don't want to go in a Pokeball?"

She nodded.

"Okay."

"See?" grinned Pikachu.

Ash went over and started to Scratch behind her Ears. "You need a Nickname."

"Pika?"

"I'll call you Pikette, you like that Name?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Great then you'll be Pikette!"

She smiled as he scratched behind her ear. She could hear her Heart jumping. 'There it is again.'

"Hey guys I Think we should introduce our Pokemon to Pikette." Ash said.

"Sounds like a fine idea." spoke Clemont.

"Yeah." Serena agreed.

All of them brought their pokemon out. "Everyone, this is Pikette try to Make her feel Welcome." Ash said.

All the pokemon nodded.

Chespin went over and Kissed her paw. "Oh my, Love how we were destined to be Together. Twas Fate!"

Pikette sweatdropped. "Uhhh, that's nice and all but..."

"THAT'S MY PAW YOUR KISSING!" Pikachu said

Chespin reeled back and started spitting on the ground.

"Ignore Chespin he's Small Minded. I'm Luxray." he said.

"I'm Braixen."

"I am Hawlucha."

"Names Bunnelby."

"I'm Greninja."

After all the introductions were Finished, Pikette decided to get to know Ash. She walked over and crawled onto her new trainer's lap.

"Hey Pikette." Ash said petting her.

She smiled and let him pet her. 'Why am I feeling like this!?' She thought. Her body tingled with warmth.

Ash continued to pet her. All the while she snuggled closer to him.

'I never Knew that I could feel this way about a Trainer!' As the day went she stuck close to Ash as possible.

Soon the SUN(Hint Hint) had Set and the MOON(Hint hint) Rose.

Ash yawned as he walked to his tent. He saw Pikachu but noticed Pikette was Missing. "Where's Pikette?"

Pikachu shrugged his shoulders.

Ash went off to find her. he looked around the bushes, but no sight of her.

"Pikette!" Then he heard something. He made his way to the Noise and saw Pikette was Masterbating.

He blushed as her paws moved furiously over her pink snatch. Ash could feel his Face heat up and his Pants getting Tight.

Pikette kept moaning as her juices trickled down her legs.

Ash started to Direct his Hand into his Pants. 'What am I doing!'

Ash turned around, but he slipped and Fell.

Pikette was shocked to See Ash and was About to Leave. But stopped when she spotted a bulge in his pants.

Her blushed cheeks became redder. 'Did he see me and like it?'

She approached Ash.

Ash groaned and saw Pikette looking at him. "Uhhh, Pikette? I'm sorry. I'll be going." He sat up, but the Pikachu quickly climbed onto his shoulder.

She started to Nuzzle Him

"Uh, I can explain."

She started to Lick His cheek.

'Actually I don't.' he thought.

Ash noticed that His shoulder was Getting wet. He blushed while hearing Pikette pant a little in his ear. 'Does she want what I think?'

He got his answer from her jumping off his shoulder and started tugging on his pants leg with a flushed face.

Ash nodded and took off his Pants. He slid his underwear down to let his cock free.

Her Face got even Redder. 'So big.' she panted harder.

Ash got onto his Knees. His cock dangled in front of her face.

She went up and started to Sniff it. The arousal from it made her even more hot.

Ash blushed as she took a Lick. He twitched from her small tongue as she rubbed her paws around the shaft.

Ash let out a moan.

'So warm.' she thought trailing her tongue around the underside of it.

'This is incredible!' He moaned.

Pikette swirled her tongue all around the sides before leaned up and sliding the tip into her mouth.

"Go Faster."

She listened and lapped at the tip while moving her paws faster as her mind was slowly going blank from the taste. 'He's so Big!'

Ash was stunned at how fast her tongue was moving.

She stopped Licking and started to Suckle the Tip.

Ash gripped the ground while she used her tail to lightly rub his balls.

She started to go deeper with each Suck.

Ash groaned from her small and hot mouth. "So Good!" He moaned.

'I agree.' she thought bobbing her head faster.

"Pikette I'm going to Cum!" He reached down and held her head before he started filling her mouth with his sperm.

She pulled off and swallowed it. 'He tastes like Cotton candy!'

Ash panted from the intense orgasm.

Pikette bent over Showing Him her wet Snatch.

"Are you sure? I might be too big for you."

She nods yes.

He crawled over and rubbed the tip against her folds.

She let out Slight Moans.

Ash held her lower part and slowly started to push in. He continued to push until he reached her hymen. "Ready?"

She nods yes. As he pushes through a small surge of electricity Shocks him. "Ah!"

She gave him an apologetic Look. "Pika."

"No, I'm okay."

"Pika."

Ash started to Move again, this time faster.

Pikette moaned as his cock was bigger than she thought.

"You're so Tight!" Ash slowly moved back and forth, while blown away at the small hole he was barely able to get his entire cock inside.

'THIS IS AMAZING!' She thought. She felt her body tingle in heat with each thrust stuffing her pussy.

"I'm Cumming!" Ash buried himself inside her and started cumming.

"PIKA!" She cried out in Pleasure. Her juices splashed out as his seed filled her within seconds.

Ash pulled Out and fell back. He panted while Pikette moaned from the overflowing seed. "That...was...Fun!"

Pikette nodded while panting.

3 Years later.

We find ourselves with an older Ash. And Next to Him our 4 Beings His Pikachu, his first Wife Raichu, His second wife Serena, and a Pichu. It was Bonnie's Tenth birthday and Ash had given her a Box. "Happy Birthday Bonnie!"

"Thanks Ash!" She opened the Box and found a Pichu Egg. She let out a silent gasp and held it out. "A Pichu Egg!"

"That's right."

"Thank You!" She said Hugging Him.


	89. Lucario and Ash

The life of PokeSexuals

Lucario and Ash

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash sighed and relaxed on the grass as he finished setting up the tent, before taking in the surrounds. It was a clear rocky area that was at the base of a steep cliff, making him sigh again at both the scenery and the quiet, as he had decided to have some time to himself and had headed off alone, while leaving all his Pokemon, even Pikachu with Professor Oak.

And after pitching the tent, he was more tired than he thought, making him stretch out his arms before he turned to his tent to take a quick nap. But as he drifted off to sleep, we move towards the nearby forest.

Within the woods was a male Lucario, who was in the middle of training, dealing punch after punch to a boulder in order to build up both his strength and control in aura, by focusing his aura with each strike.

As he brought another punch to it, he stopped when sensed something, making Lucario then turn and see another human had set up another camp site. Curious as to who it was Lucario closed his eyes, before opening them, only now they were blazing blue, allowing him to see the auras of every living creature around him.

And right now the largest source of aura was inside the tent, amazing Lucario at the power.

Curious, Lucario leapt from branch to branch before arriving at the tent, as he wanted to get a better look at the one who had such an aura. It was a male, who was sound asleep, had tan skin, black hair with a red cap, which, upon gazing at him, made Lucario blush.

Not only did this human have a great aura to him, but Lucario found him highly desirable, making him want to take the human right there and claim him as his mate.

He crawled into the tent and moved near the male's face and felt his chest get warm before leaning down and started licking the male's lips.

The actions caused Ash to groan a little in his sleep and also allowed Lucario to advance, as he then moved his tongue into Ash's mouth, making Lucario lightly moan as his tongue rubbed against the human's.

As Lucario continued kissing Ash, enjoying listening to the human's moans, he could feel his arousal increase, causing his manhood to emerge from its sheath and rub against the front of Ash's pants.

Ash himself groaned a little, but didn't wake up as he raised an arm and pulled the Lucario close with his tongue wrestling against the Fighting-type's, encouraging Lucario to continue.

The Aura pokemon felt his body get hotter as he held Ash's cheeks and put more passion into the kiss while rubbing his cock against Ash's pants faster as it stiffened even more, before Lucario groaned in Ash's mouth when he felt Ash's manhood harden from within his pants and rub against his.

As he kept rubbing Ash's cheeks, said human started waking up, his eyes filled with the vision of Lucario's face, making Ash blush, confused as to why a Lucario was kissing him and why it felt so good. He slowly sat up and the Lucario saw Ash was awake, forcing Lucario to move back in surprise, wondering how the human would react.

"Uh….hi?" Ash said awkwardly, making Lucario say its name, awkwardly saying hi back to Ash as he continued blushing at the human. "Uh, why were you kissing me?"

The question made Lucario blush further as he looked away, unable to give an answer.

But as Ash looked down, he then blushed as he saw Lucario's cock and got a thought why he awoke to the Lucario kissing him. He also noted his own cock rubbing against his pants in need of freedom.

'Wow, did he got that way just from kissing me?' Ash asked himself, before looking back at the Lucario, who continued to look away.

However, Lucario then was forced forward as Ash placed his hands on the sides of Lucario's face and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss, surprising the Aura Pokemon at first, before the warmth he felt kissing Ash came back and made him close his eyes and return the kiss.

'His lips are pretty soft.' Ash thought as his and Lucario's tongue wrestled again, with Ash using all his strength behind it, only for Lucario to dominate in the kiss, pushing his tongue into Ash's mouth. As this happened Lucario, feeling more confident, reached down and grabbed the zipper to Ash's pants, before he stared deeply into Ash's eyes and could see the desire and acceptance in them, allowing Lucario to then unzip Ash's pants, causing them to drop.

Breaking from their kiss, Ash gulped as Lucario quickly got rid of his boxers and stared at his rigid cock, causing Lucario's cock to become complete erect.

And wanting the human more than ever, Lucario then pounced at Ash, causing the pair to land on Ash's sleeping bag, with Ash on his back and Lucario on top of him. He rubbed his cock against Ash's and was panting harder while feeling his body's heat turned unbearable.

With the feel of Lucario's member rubbing and sliding against his, Ash too felt a great lust building up inside, making him kiss Lucario once again.

The Lucario growled and hugged Ash closer while moving his hips up and down, making their dicks grind together. The feeling caused Ash to groan out in pleasure, before it increased when Lucario brought his head down and began to gently bite around Ash's neck and collarbone.

"W-What are you doing?" Ash groaned out, only to be ignored as Lucario continued his actions around Ash's neck, while grabbing the Trainer's member and began to stroke it. Ash hissed at feeling the soft paw move up and down his dick, causing him to then mimic Lucario's actions as he moved his hand down and began to stroke Lucario's length, making the Aura Pokemon growl in pleasure.

"Lucario, that… that feels so good…!" Ash groaned, making Lucario nod and groan back his name and parts of it in pleasure. Ash moved his hand faster and gasped as Lucario followed his lead.

But eventually, neither were able to contain their pleasure and groaned loudly as they both came, shooting their cum all over each other. Their cocks twitched as both panted and marveled at the amount that shot out from the other.

"Wow…" Ash managed to say, breaking the silence.

The Lucario nodded before crawling down and moving his head near Ash's cock, smelling the arousal as it hit him full force and made him drool a little, before taking Ash's cock into his mouth and began to lick and suck it. The taste itself made him drool even more while his cock felt even more painfully harder than before, which Ash, through his pleasure, noticed, making him lift Lucario's head up and away from his member, confusing the Aura Pokemon.

"Lucario?" He asked, before Ash smiled, grabbed Lucario and laid him on his back before climbing on top of him, only he was facing away from him, so his cock was hanging above Lucario's face, while Lucario's was inches from Ash's.

Lucario blushed while Ash stared at the red canine cock in front of him with a knot at the base, before he moved his head over Lucario's manhood and began to suck the Aura Pokemon off, making him howl and then groan in pleasure.

"Lu… Lucario…!" He got out, unable to control himself as he bucked his hips up, forcing Ash to take more of his cock into his mouth.

Ash was taken by surprise but continued to suck Lucario off, increasing the Aura Pokemon's pleasure, before Lucario, wanting to return the pleasure, moved his head up and took Ash's member in his mouth, sucking and licking at it, while giving Ash a similar pleasure to the sensations he was feeling.

As the pair continued, filling Ash's tent with the sound of their pleasures, both soon groaned around the other's cock, as they both could feel their climaxes approaching. But they kept licking and sucking around the other's cock with eagerness for several more minutes until both broke away from each other and groaned loudly as they then came, releasing their semen all over the other's face.

Both panted while licking the sperm from their faces.

"That felt incredible…" Ash then panted as a pleasured smile appeared on his face, making him look over to see Lucario nod in agreement, as well as a lust filled look in the Pokemon's eyes. And before Ash could ask, let alone say a word, Lucario removed himself from underneath Ash so he was standing behind him and staring at his ass.

Placing his right paw firmly on Ash's hip, while the left rubbed his chest, wiping off the remainder of Ash's cum, Lucario then brought his left paw to Ash's entrance, making the Trainer moan as he felt Lucario coat his ass with his semen, before then placing his left paw onto Ash's other hip and lining his manhood up to Ash's hole.

Ash bit his lip as Lucario started slowly pushing forward into the tight hole, before the trainer groaned and cried out as he felt Lucario enter him, making Lucario stop in order for Ash to get used to the feeling, while bending himself down, nuzzling and licking Ash's cheek to comfort him.

Ash smiled and soon let out a groan as Lucario kept pushing inside his ass.

With the pain now gone, Lucario resumed and pushed his entire length into Ash, making Ash moan loudly.

"Lucario, that… Ah… that feels… feels so good…!" Ash yelled out, making Lucario glad to hear that. Continuing to give Ash pleasure, the Fighting-type reached down and started rubbing Ash's nipples as he moved his hips back and forth inside his tight hole, making sure all but the tip remained inside of the Trainer as he continued.

Thanks to their stamina, Ash and Lucario continued for another hour, sweat dripped down their bodies as Lucario continued thrusting in and out of Ash's ass, making both groan loudly in pleasure.

'This is amazing! I didn't think it would feel so good!' Ash moaned in his mind as his stiff cock flopped with each thrust inside him.

However, as he continued to penetrate Ash's entrance, Lucario groaned again as he could feel his cock twitching inside of Ash, knowing he was going to cum soon. Lucario started pushing in the large knot and growled as it was hard to get in all the way.

But after grabbing Ash's hips tighter, Lucario was able to push his knot in, before he then threw back his head and howled as he had his orgasm, releasing his cum deep into Ash's ass.

Ash moaned as his own cock twitched and shot his seed on the ground while his rectum expanded from the hot seed being poured inside him, causing his mind to go blank from the pleasure before he collapsed onto his cum-filled stomach.

With their orgasms over, Ash remained on his stomach, panting and trying to catch his breath, while Lucario remained on top of Ash's satisfied form. His knot stayed inside and kept filling Ash's ass with his seed.

"Lucario…" Lucario then said, sounding like he too was satisfied, before he smiled when he looked down to see Ash had fallen asleep after their pleasure, making the Fighting-type respond by kissing Ash's cheek, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep on top of him.

But before he drifted off, Lucario could feel his and Ash's auras had become one, making the Aura Pokemon smile at his new mate.


	90. Scolipede and Roxie

The life of PokeSexuals

Scolipede and Roxie (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Koffing use Gyro Ball!"

The poison type spun and slammed into a Roggenrola.

"Nooo! My Roggenrola!"

"Heh! Come back when you have a stronger team."

The trainer sighed and returned his pokemon before leaving.

"Alright, I'm taking a break. Hey ref, put up the closed sign."

Roxie then went to the back of the Gym to her room and closed the door. She sighed and walked over to the bed before plopping down on it.

"Hey Scolipede, gimme your company."

Scolipede came out and curled his body around Roxie. She smiled and relaxed against his body.

But then she couldn't help but notice. "Hey Scolipede, this your junk?"

Scolipede looked away in embarrassment.

"Seems a bit limp." She leaned down and poked a finger against it.

Scolipede retracted his legs. Roxie smiled at this.

"Hmm..." She moved her finger around the tip while looking at the pink color of it. "Feeling self-conscious?"

He shook his head while trying to ignore her poking.

"Hey, look at me Scolipede."

Then he turned to look, only to be kissed by his own trainer on the lips. He was surprised while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, do you understand to not be embarrassed in front of me?"

He slowly nodded.

"Good." Then Roxie took off her clothes. "Now, I sure hope your ability Poison Point doesn't kill me."

'That would be bad.'

She poured her own saliva on Scolipede's dick.

He shuddered as his cock slowly stood up.

"That was just my spit, you perverted bug, now let's see what a Pokemon tastes like." Roxie said as she put Scolipede's dick in her mouth.

"Scol!" he cried out in surprise. Scolipede then pet Roxie head. 'If only she had her Pokedex with the communication function so I can tell her how much I love this!'

Roxie swirled her tongue around the tip while feeling it get harder.

'Yeah babe, faster!'

'He's bigger than most guys.'

Scolipede then moved the lower half of his body back and forth.

'Ooh, someone's getting into it.' She then felt Scolipede's dick twitch in her mouth. She pulled her mouth off as his seed erupted and covered her face.

"Haha, wicked!"

Scolipede panted a little from the release.

Roxie then got off the bed, she then crawled on all 4's and presented her ass to Scolipede. "Okay boy, time for a good rutting."

His eyes widened and slowly crawled over. Scolipede had 2 legs on her shoulders, another 2 legs, groping her chest, 2 on her hips, and 2 more squeezing her ass.

"Come on big guy, fuck me." she purred.

Scolipede happily licked Roxie's cheek and then pushed his dick into her!

She gasped out from how much he filled her in one thrust. "Didn't know Steamroller could be used outside of battle." She joked.

He gave her a deadpanned look.

"Don't stop, come-on, keep doing me or Koffing gets your dinner."

'Fuck that!'

Scolipede was not about to give-up his food, especially if Roxie made it with her bare hands! So, he then began thrusting hard into her!

Roxie gasped from the move as his legs had a grip on her.

Scolipede then felt his dick enter her womb.

'Woah! He's longer than I thought!'

Scolipede was picking up speed as his thrusts got harder and deeper.

"Come on! Faster!" she moaned.

Scolipede then hit her insides harder!

"AH!" she cried out as the tip was reaching her womb.

Scolipede then came in her without warning.

Roxie gasped as the hot seed coated her insides.

The 2 then went to the bed and turned on the TV. "That rocked!"

Scolipede licked Roxie's cheek.

"I love you too." She said while petting Scolipede's cheek, as the news shows an anchorman talking about how more and more trainers are getting their Pokemon pregnant or how they got pregnant by their Pokemon. "Hmm, I wonder if you knocked me up?" she teased.

Scolipede shrugged.

"Eh, I'll buy a pregnancy test later and see if yah did." She shrugged and leaned back against the large bug.

Years later, we see Roxie laying on the bed with her Scolipede and some Venipedes, watching TV. Two of which were sucking on her lactating breasts.

"Drink up babies, because one day you'll be strong Scolipedes like your dad."

Said father blushed while Roxie winked at him.


	91. Polly (Gardevoir) and Zeke (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Polly (Gardevoir) and Zeke (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Polly! Do you have the map?" asked a male with dark green Hair, A Blue Shirt, and Orange shorts.

'No Master.' she replied telepathically. Polly was his traveling companion and a Gardevoir.

"Then we're lost." groaned the teen.

'What we do?'

"Find shelter for the night."

She nodded her head. Both looked around the forest. 'Master, there's an empty Cabin up ahead.'

"Good eye Polly."

She blushed. 'Master.' She couldn't help but be In Love with him. He was always there for her and always did what he could if she was sad or depressed. She wanted to tell him, but couldn't.

But maybe this cabin was a sign. A sign that she would finally tell him!

"You coming?"

'Yes.'

Her master jiggled the knob. He managed to open the door and walk in. "Huh, not bad." he replied looking around it.

'It's quite dusty.'

"Well we're just gonna be here one night, so it shouldn't be too bad."

She nods. That's when they saw there was one bed. 'Master?'

"Yeah?"

'Where're am I going to sleep?'

"In the bed of course."

She blushed. 'With you?'

"I'm not making you sleep on the floor, that's for sure."

She looked away with a blush.

"I'll make us dinner first." While he went out to gather firewood, Polly was Alone with her thoughts.

'Maybe I should tell him tonight.'

The Sun soon started to Set. And her master came back with the wood.

"Alright Time to light this candle." He pulled a match out and ran it across the wall before throwing it on the wood. The fire started Slow.

"Now we'll be warm."

She smiled. 'Should I tell him now?' She saw him stretch out in front of the fire. 'I'm going to Tell Him!'

She scooted over to his side. Something he noticed. "What is it girl?"

'Nothing, just a Little Cold.'

"Alright."

She looked away with a blush. 'Alright I Can do this!'

"Well?"

'Master?'

"Yeah?"

'Ummm, I...I...I..."

"Yes?"

"Umm…."

"You can tell me."

'I...I..I...'

He groaned.

'What's Wrong?'

"Just tell me."

'I like you.'

Her trainer looked at her stunned.

'S..s...something wrong?'

"Well, what kind of like do you mean?"

She looked away with a Blush.

"Ooh, that kind of like."

She nodded.

"Woah."

'What's Wrong?'

"Nothing. I just didn't expect that."

'He he didn't expect it?' She thought sadly.

"But wait, how long have you felt this way?"

'Ever Since we met.'

"Wow. That was like...about a month." She looks away. 'Shit! Say something nice!'

'Master are you okay?'

"Yeah, and to be honest, I wouldn't mind a relationship."

She was surprised. 'R-R-R-Really?'

"Yeah."

She started to cry tears of joy.

"Did I say something bad?"

She hugged him. 'Thank you!'

He smiled and hugged her back.

'So now what?' She asked.

"We kiss?"

She smiled and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her closer. They moaned into the kiss.

Polly more so than her trainer. 'His Lips are so soft.' she thought.

She moaned and pushed harder against his lips with eagerness.

He rubbed her back as she slipped her hand down his Pants.

His eyes widened and tried moving her hand back.

'I'm Sorry Master.'

"Well if you go that far, I'll have to do this."

'Do what?' He reached up and grabbed her chest. She gasped. 'M-Master!'

"Something the Matter?"

She shook her head with a blush covering her whole face. 'No I'm okay.'

"Then how about this?" this time he pulled the top of her dress aside and grabbed her bare breasts.

She let out a Moan.

"So soft." He pulled on her Nipples and massaged her Horn.

'It feels good!' She moaned,

"The horn?"

'Yes I use it to sense Emotions and it's very Sensitive, touching it makes me wet'. she said with a Blush.

"Oh really?" he grinned rubbing the red horn.

She let out a Small Moan.

"And if I do this?" he started groping one of her breasts.

She Felt herself Squirt out Cum as he squeezed.

He smiled at seeing her flushed face while she panted.

'That was fun!'

"Did you cum?"

'Yes as I said my horn is sensitive.'

"Well now you can go ahead and have a feel." he pointed to his bulge.

She blushed as she undid his Pants. She looked at his underwear and started pulling that down.

His Cock sprung out. She blushed and moved a finger against it.

He let out a Small moan.

'So warm.'

She started to Slowly stroke it.

Zeke groaned and tried relaxing.

'He's So big.'

She leaned in and felt the scent hit her nose. She wiped the drool that was Present from her Mouth. She leaned in and licked the side.

"Yes." he moaned.

She moved her tongue around the sides while feeling it pulsing against her tongue.

His moans increased with Each Lick.

'She's pretty good.'

Her licks Increased and she started to Suck.

Zeke hissed in pleasure.

She sucked faster and hummed around his member to Help him Cum Faster.

He groaned and held her head down while lightly thrusting.

'Faster!' She told him.

He obliged and moved his hips faster.

'This is amazing!' She said.

"I'm gonna cum!"

'Do it!'

He held her head down before he started cumming.

She pulled off and swallowed. The hot seed made her shudder and feel warmer.

'Tasty.' But it also made her crave more. She sat down and spread her Legs open.

Zeke got a clear view of her pink folds. He gulped. "So you want me to put it in?"

'Yes, do it.'

He got on his knees and lined them up properly.

He slowly stuck it In.

Polly shuddered as the tip slowly pushed in. 'Go Deeper.' she told him.

He gripped her hips and kept going. He reached her hymen. "This is gonna hurt."

'Do it!'

Zeke nodded before slamming all the way inside.

She flinched as she felt it push through. The tear made her arch her back and cry out.

"Are you Okay?"

'Y-Yes.'

He started to Move. Both groaned before he started moving back and forth inside her. "So Tight!"

'So good!'

He Laid Her on the bed so he could get into her faster. He moved his hips faster with Polly moaning louder. "I'm going to Cum!"

'Inside!'

After a Good 9 Seconds he released his seed inside and her. Both groaned as the hot sperm coated her pussy.

'Soooo Hot!'

Zeke stayed inside as both panted.

'I love you Master.'

"Love ya too girl."

But that wasn't enough for Polly, she wanted more.

Zeke was about to pull out, but she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Polly what're you doing?"

'More.'

"Are you sure?"

'YES!'

He started to Thrust into her again. But felt her insides were tighter.

'FASTER HARDER!' She moaned.

He tried to oblige while she reached up and wrapped her arms around him.

She glowed as she Coated his body with psychic energy, Making him move Faster.

"Polly! I'm gonna cum!"

'YES!'

"I need to pull out!" he groaned.

'DON'T YOU DARE!'

He reeled back while she grit her teeth and moved her his against his own. He Came inside of her again. He panted while Polly moaned from the second load.

'I WANT MORE!'

"I...can't...cum anymore." he panted.

'YOU WILL!'

He gulped as her eyes darkened and her grip tightened on him.

"Polly Stop! I can't go on!"

'I. Want. MORE.'

"No Polly I should stop."

'MORE!'

"No! I said I was done!" He pulled out and Walked off. But soon found himself stuck as she used Psychic. "P-P-Polly?"

'I want more.' she purred standing up.

"Please. I...I can't Keep Going!" He practically Begged.

Polly saw the fear and let go while stepping back. 'Oh My.'

"Polly...where'd that come from?"

She said nothing, instead she just Ran off.

"POLLY!" He ran off after her. "POLLY!"

He heard crying and went Towards it. He looked around a tree and found the Gardevoir.

'I can't believe I did that. Now he fears me. I wish I never Lost control!' She said to herself.

"Polly?"

She Looked down saw Zeke. 'Please go away Master I don't want to Hurt you again.'

"You didn't hurt me. Just didn't me time to rest."

'But I still went out of Control. I don't deserve Forgiveness, let alone your Love'

That got her a flick to the forehead. She was confused.

"As your master, I order you to stop worrying about it."

'But...but….'

"No buts, unless you want me to fuck yours."

She blushes. 'Well to be honest, yes.'

"Good. Now let's go back to the cabin and get some rest."

She nods.

They both walked back with Zeke holding her hand.

'Master, were you serious about Fucking my Butt?' She asked with a Blush.

"Well first we rest, than maybe later." he winked at her.

'Thank you.'


	92. Missingno and Artemis

The life of pokesexuals

Missingno (Female) and Artemis (Male)

This chapter is more dark than the others, but this was suggested by Trahzo. I don't intend to do as dark chapters as this in the future. Maybe some slightly twisted, but we'll have to wait and see.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see ourselves, in a destroyed grassfield, with scattered soldiers, Pokemon both dead and injured, a hideous blocky creature, and Kanto Champion Red!

"Alright you son of a bitch! Take this! GO ULTRA BALL!" Shouted Red as the black, yellow and white orb flew threw the sky as military soldiers watched in awe!

"Gjsokfbiebf283893ó)]7í38äóç=%==*= ":+" The creature that stood before Red was making ungodly as it was hit by the ball!

The sphere opened as the creature became red light and flew into it. The ball wiggled as soldiers watched in hope and fear.

Red stood bravely beside his Mega Mewtwo Y as the ball confirmed the capture was a success!

The soldiers cheered as Red picked up the ball and handed the creature over to a purple haired man in a lab coat and glasses!

"Thank you Champion Red...you really saved us."

"Anything for Kanto, now get rid of this monstrosity!"

"We'll work around the clock, figuring out how!"

"Good, see yah around Professor Artemis." Red said before flying off on his Mega Pidgeot!

"Men, to the lab!"

After returning to the secret military base, somewhere in Kanto, the creature known as Missingno. was thrown into an isolation chamber so it could be examined thoroughly.

"It's time to deal with this terror." Then Professor Artemis pushed a button! "Test one...burn it!"

Several holes opened before flames shot at the creature.

"What in the..."

Then it shot multiple Water Guns and Hydro Pumps!"

"Hmm...Test 1 is a failure, test 2 should try and prove more fruitful."

He pulled a switch. "Test 2, slice it with all forms of blades!"

Several rows of blades moved towards it. A sword, chainsaws, buzzsaws, plasma cutters, and even scissors! But each one shattered before touching the pokemon.

"Test 3...Squished like a bug type!" He then pressed the button, making the floor and ceiling collide! But he saw the pokemon spring back into shape.

The more tests that he attempted, the more frustrated and closer to madness he got, everything, stabbings, shocks that even overloaded the base's power box, freezings, throwing weapons, poisoning! Nothing worked to kill Missingno! Professor Artemis even tried to give it aids by injecting with every blood type!

Then one day...

He walked into the lab with a groan. Artemis' usually well combed hair was messy with split ends sticking out, his glasses were crooked, a beard mustache combo present and bloodshot eyes!

"How did Red catch you?"

"That's something I'm still trying to figure out as well!"

"What the Hell?"

"What? Never heard me talk before?"

"This is new, how long have you been able to do that?"

"I have the powers of every Pokemon here in Kanto, except that damn Mewtwo and that...accursed Mega Evolution...why?"

"Well, whatever the case, you've been captured and I must kill you so you won't cause anymore trouble!"

"Me? Trouble? How rude."

"Look at these pictures!" Then Artemis presented her pictures from his pocket of mass destruction! "You see this?! You caused 500 acres of the Safari Zone to be destroyed! A nature preserve! This one here! This is a Johto trainer you mutilated as soon as she got off the ! Oh and what about what you did to Pewter City?! You put their Gym Leader in a coma right after blowing up the entire Gym!"

"So?"

"You are no Pokemon, you're a mistake of nature that endangers the safety of both!"

She just stuck her tongue out at her.

"What? Do you even care?"

"Nah, but you know...I'm getting kinda lonely, why don't you come in?"

"No!"

"What? You sure you don't want this?" Said Missingno as it transformed into a feminine form.

"I'm sure, but what I am sure of, is that I'll find the thing that ends you!"

"Eh, go ahead, but you're only wasting your time." Missingno replied.

So the tests went on as usual and Artemis was driven even more mad with each passing second.

'Damn it damn it damn it!'

"Hey nerd...wanna take a break and come roll around on this cold floor with me?" Missingno. beckoned.

"SHUT UP!" That's when he walked into the isolation chamber and began hitting Missingno., which did nothing at all. "JUST DIE!"

"Die! Die! Die!"

"Would you knock that off?" Then Missingno. smacked him! "Sheesh, you do need to relax, luckily I can help!" Missingno. then took off Artemis' pants and boxers. "Let's get you hard little guy."

He was about to punch her, but found a long tongue wrapped around his dick. "Whuuu..."

"Lickitung, tongue, and why don't I add Nidoqueen tits?" Which she did.

He gasped as the long tongue slobbered over his cock while the tits were sandwiched around them. 'This isn't good, I gotta close the door before she..."

Then she used her psychic powers to close the door. "There, now we're both trapped!"

"Damn you!"

Missingno then sucked so more passionately!

Artemis groaned and felt his dick start twitching.

His sperm then shot into her, but then something caused Missingno. to reel back in pain!

"Aaargh! Why do I legit feel pain?! I've had the semen of Pokemon before, why are humans different?"

Artemis then stood up, smiling that he's now found Missingno's weakness. "So, human semen hurts, eh?"

"You may have found my weakness, but I can still fight back! Ice Beam!" Nothing. "Uh...Crunch!"

All she was doing was ticklishly nibbling on Artemis's shoulders.

"That tickles...infact, I bet you can't even do the move."

"Shut-up! HYPER BEAM!" Nothing.

"Interesting, so my semen can even take away all of your PP huh?"

"Uh..."

"You lose!"

Artemis then pounced on top of her! Straddling her folds with his shaft and holding her arms down with his. "Now, this is where you die, monster!"

Artemis then shut her up as he pressed his lips with hers. She moaned in from the sensation.

'This is so good, yet so bad!' Missingno. thought in fear and pleasure.

He made sure the tip lined up with her pussy before he started pushing inside.

"Please...don't kill me!" She screamed.

"If you don't wanna die, then why are your legs wrapped around me, wanting me to cum inside?"

She blushed and moaned as his cock was buried all the way inside as he started moving his hips.

Artemis then slapped her boobs, letting out a pleasured yet pained moan.

"This is for 7 years of trying to figure out how to kill you!" His hips moved faster while he started lightly biting on her neck.

"I...I can feel you dick twitching...heh...what a way to go, am I right?"

"That's right!"

Then, as Artemis shot his seed into Missingno.'s pussy! Her body began fading away, until there was nothing left but a light. He sat there as the light formed something. It formed into a pokemon egg.

"A bad egg...if you think I'll bring a new life into a brand new Missingno, I am not sorry!" Then he took the egg! "I REFUSE TO TAKE THE CHANCE!" Then in one good throw, he destroyed the bad egg. Then, as Artemis stepped all over the gooey mess, he called someone to get him out of the isolation chamber, telling them, mission complete while the credit rolled, signifying the end!


	93. Samantha (Hitmonchan) and Austin (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Samantha (Hitmonchan) and Austin (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"ALRIGHT SAMUEL, FINISH OFF HIS BISHARP WITH VACUUM WAVE!"

Then Samuel defeated the bad guy's Bisharp!

"Quick Team Bobblehead! Retreat! You'll regret this!" The bad guy before throwing a vial of some substance all over Samuel!

"Samuel!"

That's when Samuel's chest started getting rounder, his shirt then became a V-neck as his skirt also got smaller, his legs and arms turned slender, his dick turned into a vagina!

"S...S...Samantha?"

Samuel or as Austin would put it Samantha then fainted.

"Samantha! Return!" Then he held the ball close to his heart. "Don't worry...girl, I'll get you to the Pokemon Center!" He turned and ran to the nearest one.

As Nurse Joy examined Samantha, Austin sat in the waiting room with his Sceptile, Garchomp, Seismitoad, Crobat and Ampharos.

"Oh man, I hope he, she, whatever! Is gonna be alright?"

Then Nurse Joy &amp; a Blissey emerged from the operating room.

"Is Samantha going to be okay?"

"...I don't know how to say this...but..."

Austin's heart was racing like Suicune on steroids!

"Your Hitmonchan is gonna be A-Okay!"

"NOOOO...wait what?"

"Yes...it's seems the mutation she went through isn't anything fatal."

"Really?"

"See for yourself." Then Samantha punched the doors open!

"Samantha!"

Then the female Hitmonchan jumped and smothered her trainer in her boobs!

'So soft!' Then he pushed himself away from Samantha. "Alright team, let's go rest-up for the night!"

They all cried in agreement before all walking out of the Pokémon Center to find a place to set-up camp for the night. All the while Austin and Samantha didn't look at each other.

"So Samantha, feeling like sharing the tent with me tonight?"

She nodded with a blush.

Austin then got into his sleeping bag, but was then surprised to see Samantha get in with him. "Heh...I said the tent, not the sleeping bag you silly Pokémon." He laughed. But she made no move to leave. "Well, since you're here I guess it's okay...also..." Then Austin grabbed her chest! "...hope you don't mind...after all...I am your master."

She frowned and slapped him.

"Aw man..."

She turned around with her back to him.

"Hmph." That's when he wrapped his arms around her waist and began rubbing his erection against her butt. "Come-on Samantha." All he got was a punch to the gut and groaned. "Dammit Samantha...you never disobeyed me before."

That's when Samantha shocked Austin with something he did not expect her to do.

"Maybe it's cause you grabbed my chest!"

"Sorry it's just that we were so close that this would give me an adv...did you just reply to me in a complete sentence?"

"Apparently that stuff enhanced my intellect."

"It sure did, now I have a friend who'll verbally reply to my words."

"And frankly if you try ordering me to let you touch my chest, I'll bust your nuts."

"So what was the point of you coming into the sleeping bag with me if you're not horny for your trainer huh?"

"Well I was gonna cuddle, but if you're all grabby maybe I should just sleep outside."

"Will you do me for a Pokeblock?"

"...Hmm..."

"What about a Poffin?"

"...go-on..."

"I'll give you a Pokepuff."

"Make it five and you can feel my chest."

"I'll even throw in some Apricorn Juice."

"Fine. You can feel them directly."

"Sweet!" He was about to grab her but...

"Nah ah ah!"

"What now?"

"I want you to sensually feed me the snacks pal!"

"How so?"

"I close my eyes and open my mouth."

"Giggity!"

"Then you feed me the snack."

"What about the juice?"

"Stuff your cheeks with it and give me mouth to mouth."

'Kinky.'

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I'll go get the snacks." He left the bag and reached over to get them. "Alright, here's your fave flavors Sa..."

Samantha was on her knees, her mouth open and eyes closed.

He smiled with a blush and popped one in her mouth.

Samantha chewed and then swallowed. "Mmm...I love it when I'm eating food you made."

He chuckled before popping another in.

"Yummy, the citrus frosting puff!"

Then another.

Samantha enjoyed every last morsel.

"And that's all the snacks."

"Time for the apricorn juice."

He poured the juice in his mouth and scooted up to her. As their lips pressed tight, they opened their mouths so the juice can flow into Samantha's mouth.

Both moaned as the juice fell down her throat. After all of the juice was emptied, Austin the pulled back only to be pulled right into a make out session with Samantha. They moaned as he rubbed her sides.

'Holy crap she is horny for me!'

She pulled him on top of her and moaned as he tickled her sides.

The female Hitmonchan laughed while Austin continued to kiss her! "Stop ahahahha!"

"Hey! You wanted some kinky eating and then pull me in for a kiss and you expect me to stop?"

"Not me."

"Then what huh?"

"Well since you're so desperate to get laid, go right ahead and feel my chest. A deal's a deal right?"

"You bet it is!" Then the horny trainer known as Austin plunged his hands into Samantha's chest!

She gasped as he eagerly rubbed and caressed her chest through the shirt.

"So soft, like when you hugged me earlier."

"You can feel them directly if you want."

"Wait...y-you mean..." She nodded. Austin wasted no time as his unbearable lust let shred her shirt off!

"Hmm...so if female Hitmonchan actually existed, then they'd also have sports bras...I should tell this to a professor who studies Pokémon biology."

"Are you gonna keep talking or you gonna give them a feel?"

He then ripped the bra off and began squeezing them! "Finally! I'm feeling actual boobies!" Austin proclaimed victoriously as he rotated them in clockwise and counterclockwise turns!

Samantha moaned as he rubbed his head in between them with gusto.

"Samantha..."

"Yes Austin?"

"I want you to suck me off!"

"What?"

"Do it and I'll give your new pussy a good licking!"

"I don't know. Doesn't it feel weird considering I had a dick just a few hours ago?"

"No, not at all! You've lost any and all evidence of ever previously being a guy! Hopefully you have working ovaries."

"I'll try, but don't be surprised if I do a bad job."

Austin laid on his back as Samantha's pussy was directly over him.

She moved his pants down as his cock sprung up. "If you weren't so perverted, you'd be bedding so many girls and their Pokémon with this dick."

"Even you?" he cockily replied.

She blushed. "Definitely."

"Well get to sucking and I'll get to licking."

Samantha then put her entire body down so her mouth met with Austin's dick and her pussy met with Austin's mouth.

She slowly moved her head up and down on it while he started licking her folds. Samantha then put his dick in between her boobs.

He groaned as he licked across her pink lips faster.

Samantha moaned around his dick as she went faster as well!

'So this is what a dick tastes like.'

'Yes...I'm finally tasting a pussy and it's so good!'

Both tried their best to lick all over the spots. Their privates then began to twitch. 'I'm cumming!'

Austin put his mouth all over Samantha's pussy as it shot her cum into his mouth. Samantha had to pull back as the sperm shot into her mouth and onto her face.

"Wow Austin...that was a lot."

"Yes, you sure were a waterfall as well...now that was just one orgasm...you better be ready for 9 more loads of cum coming your way."

"If you're a virgin, let's see you back it up."

"Hah!" that's when Austin flipped Samantha over and lined her up with his dick! "You shouldn't have said that." he growled with lust.

"Uh-oh..."

He then slammed into Hitmonchan and viciously assaulted her vagina!

"AH! Go slower asshole!" she cried out hitting his shoulder.

"I guess you're right, don't wanna waste all of my..." As Austin slowed down..."Oops..." He came by accident!

"Hey!"

"Sorry...but I did say earlier that I was gonna test if you have working ovaries."

Samantha groaned before Austin put her sideways.

"This should give me more reach." Austin's dick then went in further.

"Ah! Just go slower! You ripped through my hymen."

"Okay boxing princess." Then Austin began thrusting harder rather than faster.

"Ah! Man, is this what girls go through?" she moaned out.

"How does it feel Samantha?"

"Thick and hot."

"Do you like it?"

"It's weird, but pretty good." she moaned out.

"That's all I wanted to hear!" Austin said before holding Samantha close before unleashing load 3 out of 10.

She moaned and felt the sperm coat inside her. Then she found herself on her belly. "What are you doing now?"

"My 4th one shall coat the insides of your anus!"

"What?! You can't do that!"

"Watch me!" He spread her ass before slowly pushing his cock inside. "Oh, and while we're on the subject of ass...I noticed that I was a few Puffs short."

"You probably ate some?"

"No I buy puffs for you guys and I specifically remember buying 2 dozen or 24 and when you asked to be fed earlier I checked and there were 3 missing puffs! Does a certain someone need a spanking?"

"What? It couldn't have been me..."

"Liar! I remember buying 4 of each flavor and I somehow lost 3 out of the 4 citrus puffs! Are you lying?" He then began thrusting harder and faster.

"AH! Not so fast!" she moaned.

"What? Do you have a retort?"

"Just because citrus is my favorite flavor, you automatically think I snuck into your bag and ate them?"

"Yeah! the only time I left my bag alone today was when I wanted the team to do some warm-ups and you were nowhere to be found!" Then his palm crashed onto her buttcheek!

"Ah!"

"I'll slow down if you say sorry."

"Sorry..."

"Sorry who?"

"Sorry Austin?"

"Sorry who and for what?"

"Sorry master Austin for eating your treats without permission!"

"Much better." Austin the went softer on her while kissing her cheek from behind.

She moaned as the cock stretched her anus out.

"Here it comes..."

Samantha screamed as his white liquid blasted into her ass! "A...are we done yet?"

"Nope, 6 more to go girl!" Then Austin was on his back. "Ready for a ride?"

"You betcha."

'How long can she endure before I accidentally break her mind?'

She stood above Austin's dick before bringing her body down.

Both groaned as his dick pushed his previous load deeper inside her.

"Austin...how do you know all of these poses?"

"You may not notice, but I actually do notice when I see a couple clearly doing public sex."

"You peek?"

"I see legs, feet, maybe even the pelvis sticking out of the bushes every time."

"Pervert." she teased.

"And don't you forget it."

She slowly moved herself up and down on his cock while moaning as it pushed in deeper than before. Austin pushed his hips upwards to assist Samantha. Both grunting as they moved faster than before.

"Aw yeah...ready for the 5th one?"

"Yes!" She slammed down and moaned as his cock started twitching again.

"I'm cumming!"

"Oh yeeesss..." Samantha moaned as the 5th load came! "Do you have 5 more positions?"

"Of course I do!"

"Bring'em on."

"Alright, for this next one, I need to be standing while your legs are around my waist!"

Both got into position.

Austin's dick was rubbing against Samantha's pussy. "Ready?"

"Yep."

He held her before slamming inside.

Samantha tingled before holding onto him close! "Move!"

"Fuck yeah babe!" Then Austin hit her womb real hard!

"AH!"

"Woo!" He did not stop as he smashed into her fast! "You just got tighter!"

"Because I love it when you hump &amp; cum in me!"

"Then I'll keep going!" he grunted before licking one of her breasts.

"Oooh my Arceus! Is that what my mother felt when she was nursing me?"

"Who was your mother?"

"A Lopunny!"

"No wonder you're so sexy then!" That's when his 6th load exploded inside!

"Oh Arceus!"

"So, I have a surprise for the next for positions."

"What kind?"

"Well..." He then looked at the tent.

"You're gonna send the guys out?"

"Yup."

He then took the balls and they all went outside.

"Alright boys, ready to help me pleasure Samantha?"

They all cheered in agreement!

"Alright, Samantha, you get on all 4's Crobat, you want the mouth or pussy/anus?"

Crobat flew near her head.

"Going for the head, nice!"

Then Crobat's dick was nice and hard for Samantha.

"You're pretty big."

"Thank you Samantha...hope we can do something like this again after tonight." Crobat replied in Pokemon talk.

Austin positioned at her pussy while Crobat kept his cock in front of her face. "Ready 1st catch?"

Crobat nodded before they both plunged into Samantha.

She moaned as both slowly moved with Crobat grunting from his first blowjob.

'He tastes pretty good actually.' Samantha thought.

'Her mouth is so hot!' Crobat then put all 4 wings around he head as he went faster!

Sam gasped as Austin went faster himself.

"I'm so close again!"

Both human and pokemon moved faster.

'Dang Crobat, are all of us good at sex?' Samantha thought.

Both slammed inside before unloading inside her holes.

Crobat &amp; Austin then let go.

"Alright, Sceptile and Ampharos, you boys ready?"

They nodded.

"Hey Samantha, feel like relieving us with your hands?" Sceptile and Ampharos asked.

"Kinda won't be that great with these." she replied holding up her boxing gloves.

"Those boxing gloves are just accessories aren't they?"

"Well I've worn them my whole life so..."

"They should be accessories just like the shirt and skirt." Both grabbed them and pulled them off. Then, they saw soft, womanly hands.

"Wanna jack us off now?"

"Hell yeah!"

Samantha gripped Ampharos' dick with one hand.

"What in the?"

"You didn't know us reptilian Pokemon have something called a hemi-penis? As in, 2 dicks?" Said Sceptile with a confident smile.

Samantha blushed, then Austin stood in between as he gripped his own dick. "You ever had a bukkake from both human &amp; Pokemon at the same time?"

"Can't say I have, but it'll depend if you 3 do cum at the same time."

"Let's make sure to cover her all in it." grinned Austin.

So as Samantha jacked off Sceptile and Ampharos, Austin did his best to keep up with her pace. But it was hard considering he had cum a few times and his stamina was lower than theirs. That's when Austin had an idea, he ran into the tent and ate an Oran berry, after recovering some vitality, he ran back out to have his dick face Samantha once more.

Each one pumped their dicks as fast as possible.

"That's really good!" Ampharos bleated.

"This is better than I thought." grunted Sceptile.

"So Double Battle buddies? Ready yet, Garchomp is drooling with lust, remember what happened to that wild Dragonite that was in heat?"

"Don't remind me, Garchomp rekt her!"

"And better hurry up, remember what Seismitoad did to the poor Dragonite after Garchomp finished?"

"she didn't walk right a for a week."

"Yeah...it's a good thing she lives in the PC and away from those 2, don't worry, after the bukkake, I'll make sure they won't get to rough on Samantha." Austin assured them.

All of them went faster and grunted as they felt their limits coming to an end.

Samantha saw this and had her mouth open as the 3 shot their cum in her face! The amount of sperm coated her face, chest, and inside her mouth.

That's when Garchomp and Seismitoad shoved Sceptile and Ampharos out of the way.

'This is making me both terrified and hornier!' She thought. 'So conflicted.'

No doubt Garchomp &amp; Seismatoad were much bigger!

"Alright you guys, do not do what you did to poor Dragonite!"

"What?!"

"Garchomp, please don't argue with me or else I'll be forced to..."

"Don't you dare destroy my ball!"

"Why shouldn't I? You don't listen to me when I need you to, like when you and Seismatoad had a double battle with Reshiram &amp; Zekrom, you let 'em get away, or when I told you to stir the soup and instead fucked Dragonite nearly to death, oh and let's not forget..."

"DON'T YOU BRING HIM UP!" Garchomp shouted.

"When you let Terrance die because you were too distracted to listen to me!"

Garchomp then broke into tears.

"Garchomp?" Asked Samantha.

"What?"

"Come-on, you can fuck my ass, but don't hurt me, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Just be gentle like I know you are."

"*sniff* Okay Samantha...I'll try."

So Samantha rode Austin's dick with her pussy again as Garchomp had his dicks on her butt and Seismatoad's dick was being kissed by Samantha.

Garchomp slowly pushed inside her and groaned.

Then Austin made her moan after her pushed in. Then Seismatoad stuck his dick in her mouth!

She tried to relax to accomodate the size.

"Alright Samantha, this'll be position 9 and then I'm gonna surprise you with one last position that includes all of the guys."

"Alright."

And so all 3 thrusted into Samantha, Garchomp was so gentle, Austin was rough, Seismatoad was swiftly moving.

'This is amazing!'

"Psst, Seismatoad, let's let Garchomp cum last and then we'll get on the 10th position."

"Ok."

They then came in Samantha, letting her alone with Garchomp.

"Keep going!"

"Yes Samantha!" Then Garchomp kissed her cheek as he went faster! "Samantha, I'm...gonna..."

"Shoot it in with your hardest thrust!" He growled and held her down before firing his sperm inside her.

Samantha then screamed from the feeling of it in her ass.

"Alright boys, hold her up."

"Why?" Asked Crobat.

"Because we're gonna shove all our cocks in her at the same time."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Not if we let gently pull her up and down and we stand very close to each other."

"I don't know of I wanna touch dicks with you guys." Said Ampharos.

"Come-on, it's a team building exercise."

"Well alright."

So they all hoisted her up, letting her legs in the air, as everyone entered her vagina from all around her.

"OH ARCEUS!" she moaned feeling all of the cocks stretch her pussy out like never before.

Then 2 guys began sucking on her nipples while 3 more kissed her cheeks and lips!

'This is too tight!' thought Austin as the snugness was beyond a normal pussy.

"It's weird!" Said Ampharos.

"Yeah, but hey, this is some grade A feeling pussy!" Said Seismatoad.

"I can feel myself ready to blow already!"

"Me too!" Said Samantha.

Then they all went in for the most passionate group hug ever as all 7 came!

Samantha moaned the loudest as her womb was coated in all their sperm.

Then all of them fell to the floor as everyone except Austin pulled out with Samantha landing on her chest.

"Heh! Not bad for my 1st time huh?"

"Not bad at all."

Years later, we see a bunch of Tyrogues training their punches &amp; kicks. Austin and Sam watching over them.

"One day, they will be powerful Hitmonchans, Hitmonlees and Hitmontops."

"And maybe they'll experience what we did."

"We can only hope your mutation did the same for them."

Then they cuddled each other against a tree.


	94. Shannon, Blake, and Ace (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Shannon (Tyranitar), Blake (Larvetar), and Ace (Male)

We find ourselves in a valley with a long pokemon walking around while gathering berries.

This large Pokemon happened to be a lime green in color, with dark plating within scales. A Tyranitar, she was, as she hummed with a feminine tone. In her arms were her supply of berries for her young child waiting in their cave. Or at least she hoped so. The little one had been rather eager to leave while she went berry hunting and she prayed to Arceus that he stayed put like she requested.

She stopped and leaned up before grabbing an Oran Berry with her teeth and put it with the rest before moving on. "Ah, me and Blake will have a nice dinner, I bet!" she happily mused, humming a bit louder.

But as she walked on, she heard the sounds of whimper and sniffling. She looked around swiftly, her maternal instincts kicking in. She heard the whimpering coming from the left and slowly walked that way.

"Hello...? Blake...?" She couldn't help it. Blake was the only kid she knew, so of course she'd jump to conclusions.

She got no verbal reply and got closer, noticing the sound seemed a little different from her child. Her initial worry calmed a bit, but it was still there as she looked towards a bush, where the sound seemed strongest. She looked down and spotted a blonde haired human child crying in his hands and didn't seem to notice her.

"Um...excuse me, human...?" she called, hoping to get his attention without scaring him too bad.

The boy slowly stopped sniffling and turned before letting out a scared yipe and crawled away from the pokemon.

She held out her free hand and shook it. "N-nono, I'm not gonna hurt you, child!"

"Don't hurt me!" he cried out, seemingly not hearing her.

She thought for a minute, before simply leaning onto one knee and holding her hand out harmlessly.

The boy kept shaking and looked at her in fear, but did find her position unexpected.

"Please." She kept a small smile on her face.

He sniffled and wiped his right eye before slowly moving closer to her.

She held still and waited for him.

He slowly reached out and hesitantly touched her hand.

She held it gently, smiling wider. "It's alright."

He still looked scared, but he still held on tighter, gaze softening a bit as he looked at her.

She leaned down and grabbed a berry with her jaws and leaned in a show of offer.

He whimpered for a second, thinking she was about to eat him before he saw the berry. He calmed down and shakily reached for the berry.

He grabbed it and pulled it towards him after she let go and watched him. He watched her for a bit before looking to the berry and taking a cautious bite out of it. It tasted sweet, causing him to bite into it with more gusto to fill his stomach.

Before he knew it, the berry was gone and he had some juice on him. He looked to the Tyranitar for more.

She smiled and handed him another from her arms. He took it and bit into it gladly, smiling softly himself. "Don't worry, I have enough for you and my son." she smiled.

When he finished the second, he cried. "Mama!"

"Huh?" she tilted her head. "Mama?"

"Mama!" he cried again, holding out his arms to her.

The Tyranitar smiled and walked over before gently pulling him close to her body.

He giggled and looked around, noticing how high he was and holding on tight to her head.

"Where's your mother?" she tried asking while slowly walking back to her cave. He pointed at her. "No no, I mean your real mother." she clarified.

He tried to think for a bit, but came up short.

'Was he left all alone out here? Or did they die from some wild pokemon?' She hadn't smelled blood within the area, and if he just heard his sobbing...She growled to herself. He was abandoned. 'Damn humans, abandoning their offspring like they're trash. I've heard there are places called orphanages for kids with no parents, and yet they left him out here!? And they call my race scary and horrible.'

She heard a whimper and looked down, seeing the human boy staring at her with teary, scared eyes. She dropped her anger and shook her head, telling him that she was not mad at him.

He wiped his eyes and cuddled closer to her as she saw they were outside her cave.

'Well, no matter how vile, I won't share their behavior. I'll care for this boy like he was my own...And finally give Blake some company...' She walked inside and it seemed her son heard her as his footsteps came towards her.

"Mama, you're home! What's for-" He stopped when he saw the human boy.

"Blake, meet your new brother." she leaned down and set the berries on the ground while the human boy got off her.

"A brother? What is he?" The little Larvitar slowly walked up to the human, while said human just looked curiously at the small creature.

"A human, I found him all alone in the wild, I believe he was...abandoned." she frowned saying the word.

"Abanoded?" Blake tried to pronounce.

"Close, but what I mean is that his parents left him all alone out there without a way for him to protect himself."

"What? That's so mean!" He held the boy's hands. "Don't worry brother, I'll make sure you're safe!"

Said boy was confused, but smiled and held the Larvitar's hands back.

"What's his name, Mama?"

"I didn't ask because he doesn't understand us all that well."

"Why not name him yourself, then spell it for him?" Blake suggested.

"Hmmm, but what name fits?" she pondered looking at her second son.

"His face looks weird..." Blake wondered as the boy stared at him with a curious look.

"Don't be rude." spoke his mother. "But maybe...Ace."

"Ace?...Hmmm...I love it!"

"Alrighy then," she leaned down and nuzzled the human boy. "We'll call you Ace."

"A-a-a-ace?" The human attempted to pronounce.

"That's right." nodded the mother.

"Ace!" The newly named boy hugged his new mom, Blake joining in. Tyranitar smiled and hugged her sons. "I'll take great care of you, Ace. And you better help, Blake."

"Of course mama." spoke Blake.

She smiled and let them go. "Well, time for dinner." She held up the berries.

"Yay!" the boys cheered before they started grabbing the food before digging in.

(15 1/2 years later)

We rejoin Tyranitar, who sighed as she watched her Blake try to evolve again. He was still a young Larvitar and was trying to focus and get his body to get to the next stage.

"Come on Blake, you can do it. Just focus all that power and try to keep it around inside you."

"I'm trying mom." he grunted closing his eyes and trying to grasp the power.

"Just breathe..."

Blake tried keeping a steady breathe while tensing all the muscles in his body.

She leaned forward, hoping he'd do it this time.

But then he let out a deep breath and plopped on his butt. "I can't do it."

She sighed once more before walking up to him. "You'll get it soon, my son. I know it. Now, why don't we head inside and rest?"

"Alright." he sighed before walking back into the cave.

She pet his head before walking in after him. "Where's Ace?" She took notice of his absence, as he had been napping.

"He said something about feeling weird and went to cool off at the stream."

"Oh, well come on, let's go get him." She picked Blake up and put him on her shoulder before walking out the den.

"He said he's been feeling a little odd this past month." spoke Blake.

"Really? Why?" she questioned as they went.

"I'm not sure. I said he should tell you, but he said it would be too embarrassing."

"Uh-huh..." She had a faint idea of what it could be as they neared the stream. They looked around and the mother listened closely and head distant splashing. "Ah, there he is." She heaved Blake to make sure he was secure before proceeding towards the noises, making sure to keep quiet.

"I hope he's alright."

"You and me both, Blake..."

They looked towards the noise and slowly moved closer. It sounded like moaning, but whether in pain or something else was lost to the Tyranitar as she rightfully picked up the pace.

They reached the spot and both were wide eyed at what they saw. Ace was waist-deep in the water, stroking at something at his lower body. He had grown into a tall teenager with short blonde hair that reached past his shoulders and didn't wear clothing seeing how it was just the three of them. And of course, this growing up meant that exploring his body was inevitable, which was something Tyranitar had hoped he wouldn't do.

She saw the way his hand moved and sighed while Blake looked on in curiosity.

"Mama, what's he doing?" the little Larvitar asked, trying to look closer.

"Blake, he's reaching his maturity."

"Maturity? What's that?"

"I'll explain it to both of you, but first we have to let him know we're here."

"Okay...ACE!" The surprise yell made the human jolt out of his stupor.

"W-What!" he cried out turning and seeing his mom and brother before putting his lower half in the water. "What are you doing here!"

"Looking for you, sweetie...What are you doing...?" his mother asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"N-Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing a few moments ago."

Ace blushed while his mother tapped her claw on the ground.

"Well?" She held a stern gaze as she awaited his answer.

Ace sighed before coming out of the water a bit. "I w-was...rubbing this..." He gestured to his cock which was dripping from the water and still hard while his mom and brother looked at it.

"What's that thingy, Mama?" Blake asked with a tilt of his head.

"That's called a penis, but others might call it a dick or cock. Every boy and man has one."

"Do I have one?"

"Yes you do, but we'll continue this at the cave."

"Awww, okay..." Blake pouted before asking to get on his mother's shoulders again. She gladly picked him up and put him there before turning towards Ace. The human was still looking anywhere but them and his penis. "Ace? You have to come home so we may talk about this."

"Are you sure mom?" he asked embarrassed.

"Yes, Ace. If we don't talk about it, you'll keep doing this and risk being attacked."

He gulped and reluctantly nodded before walking over to his mom and brother while averting his gaze.

She got an arm around him before walking them all back to the cave.

'This is so embarrassing.' thought Ace.

Blake kept looking across their mother's head to see Ace's semi-erect cock, growing some interest in how it looked.

When they reached the cave their mother picked Blake off her head and set him on the ground. He moved to the wall, as if entranced at the sight of the foreign tool Ace was still boasting.

"Now son", Tyranitar started, turning to Ace. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"I don't know what you mean." he spoke keeping his front to the cave wall.

"Hard way it is." She grabbed his shoulder, bringing him along with her towards the back caverns. "Blake, you come too."

The Larvitar followed before their mother reached the back and sat down before pointing to the ground as her sons sat down in front of her.

"Now, since Ace seems to be adamant in keeping secrets, I guess it's right to show the both of you why he might be 'feeling weird'." She sighed before getting on her back before them, spreading her legs open.

Blake looked while Ace looked over his shoulder.

"Ace, if you don't look I'll put you in your room and close it off." she threatened.

The human sighed and turned before walking over to take a closer look.

Her slit, which was down between her belly and tail scales, glistening in the lighting of the cave.

"What's that?" asked Blake.

"It's my vagina."

"Vagina?"

"An opening females have. You put that," She pointed to his shaft, "in me."

"Then what?" asked Blake.

"You thrust it and keep going until you feel something come out."

"Uh, thanks for telling us, now can I go?" asked Ace with a blush.

"No. You're going to relieve yourself inside me-I can' have you running off from home."

"B-But isn't that weird?" he asked with a brighter blush.

"No, it's not. Now, come here."

Ace gulped and walked over near his mother who sat up and gently grabbed his cock with her claw. He gasped, new to the feeling of someone else's touch on his shaft.

"As your mother I'm going to help you deal with this."

He could only nod, meekly bucking into her hand a little just to keep feeling her touch.

"Easy now, let me do this first." she leaned her head down and took a lick on the top.

He froze, knees caving in a bit as he fought to stay up.

"Sit down, I don't want you to collapse."

He plopped down on his rear in front of her. She moved her body till she was on her stomach and moved over before she resumed licking. He gasped once more, closing his eyes as pleasure began to blossom from where she licked him.

Blake watched and was captivated at the sight. His own little crotch churned and let his slit open to reveal his own pecker. He looked at it and shyly touched it before gasping at the odd sensation. It felt...weird to touch it. And despite its meek size compared to Ace, he felt compelled to touch it too.

Ace moaned as his mom lapped around the sides with her noticing Blake apparently enjoying the scene as he rubbed his own shaft.

"Come here Blake. No need to stand idle on the sides."

Blake walked over and blushed as his mom momentarily stopped licking Ace's cock before taking a few licks on his tip. The little Larvitar moaned while the human next to him whimpered a little from the loss of attention.

Their mother however moved her claw back over and gently and carefully rubbed the preteen's cock while licking Blake's.

They both simply leaned forward, Blake whining in newfound need.

"Mom! This feels good!"

"I know, sweetie. Do you feel something?" She looked up at him as she licked.

"I-It feels like I'm gonna pee!"

"Let it out."

Blake moaned as his dick twitched and his sperm came shooting onto her face.

She was surprised at how much he shot for his first time, her whole muzzle getting splattered.

"M-Mom!" cried Ace slightly thrusting his hips.

"Oh right." She switched actions, moving her tongue onto her human son.

Ace moaned as his mom not only licked his cock but started to slowly slid her mouth over it.

Since it was longer than Blake's but not too big, she was able to get it all within her muzzle in no time.

"M-Mom!" moaned Ace who couldn't help but thrust his hips.

She decided that deep throating him would work, so she put his shaft halfway down her esophagus.

He groaned louder and held her head before thrusting his hips quicker.

Surprised, she allowed this domination, nursing Blake's pecker as he finished his orgasm.

"I-I feel something cumming!"

"Let it out. Don't hold it back." she responded, pleasing her boys more.

Ace moaned as his dick twitched before his sperm shot into his mother's throat.

She moved so that the tip rested just beyond her lips so that she could taste what he had to offer. The sperm coated her mouth and gave her a chance to gulp it down. Might she say, she was quite happy with the taste. Just ripe, like a virile male ready to bring kids into the world.

She waited until he stopped cumming before moving her mouth off and swallowed all of it. "Well Ace, I can definitely tell you are at your prime in puberty."

Ace panted and nodded while feeling his cock go a little soft.

Her hand went back to it to stroke it back to full hardness. Ace gasped while Blake whined and moved over to his mother.

"Mama, I-i want more!" the Larvitar begged.

"Me too!" spoke Ace feeling his cock stand back up.

"Well boys, if you want more then you'll have to work together." She got on her hands and knees and lifted her large and heavy tail.

Both looked at the folds and stared while feeling their cocks get as hard as possible.

"Blake, you get on my back to mount me. Ace, you get on your knees."

Both nodded as the Larvitar climbed up while Ace bent down.

She seemed very much so ready for her sons, as she was wet. "Now both of you are going to push inside my vagina together."

"W-will we fit...?" Blake asked, trying to get his pecker into position.

"Don't worry, both of you are small enough and my folds can take it. Just work together and go at your own pace."

"Okay Mama..." They both swallowed their anxiety and pushed forward with their hips, sinking into their mother's pussy.

She hummed at feeling both slide in while they both let out loud groans.

The differing widths allowed for more feeling for their mother, all the while her walls were wet enough to slide right on in. But they groaned at feeling the others hot length rub against the other as they kept pushing till they were all the way inside. Ace and Blake panted, their mother's vagina just so warm and tight to be inside.

"You're doing good, boys. Just remember to pull back and push in, okay?"

"Alright mom." spoke Ace before he slowly moved back and grunted before pushing inside.

Blake hurried to follow suit, his pleasure tolerance low, evident by when he pushed back inside and nearly blew another load right there.

"How does it feel you two?" she asked with a smile.

"G-good, Mama!" Blake cried.

"S-so much..." Ace was doing his best to hold back.

"If either of you need to cum, go right ahead." she smiled.

At that, Blake came, whimpering as his cock showered her walls in youthful jizz.

Their mother hummed while Ace felt the sperm and went faster to use it as lubricant. "One more thing boys."

They looked up at her, still holding grimaces of pleasure.

"While fucking me, go ahead and call me by my real name. You're free to call me Shannon."

"Sh-shannon...?" Ace liked that name. "O-okay Shannon..."

"Good, now keep going and cum inside."

They nodded, Blake thrusting at a nearly desperate pace that Ace had to match.

"I'm gonna cum!" cried Ace feeling his cock twitch.

"Do it, Ace...Seed your mommy...~"

He slammed inside one more time before crying out as his seed shot inside her snatch.

She gasped, the cum a lot more warm inside of her passage than it was in her muzzle.

Blake moved a little faster before his second load shot inside her.

All their jizz was started to build, some seeping into her womb. She wondered if her menopause had came already as she moaned in delight.

Both moaned before pulling out and panted before laying on their backs.

"Well? How was that for your first times with a female?" Shannon asked, looking at her boys.

"So...good..." panted Ace.

"M-mama...I'm tired..." Blake yawned soon after he said that.

"Well that's what happens when you had your first times." she smiled.

He crawled up to her face and nuzzled her, looking very sleepy.

"Ace, come here and cuddle." she smiled.

"Mhm..." He came over himself, laying down next to Shannon and wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled and made sure both were comfy before laying her head down. "Just remember, if you two ever need release, let mommy deal with it. I don't want you to risk yourselves if you find another female."

"Yes Mama..." "Yes Shannon..." the boys replied, sleep getting ready to claim them.

"Alright, goodnight you two." she closed her eyes.

"Good...night..." They both slumped, falling into deep sleeps immediately.

(Timeskip)

A few months had passed since the boys' first time mating. Sure, they didn't do it more often afterwards, but they followed their mother's word and went to her when the need for release arose. We join the family in the cave where they first mated, as their mother's stomach aches had made her bedridden.

Ace and Blake had gone ahead to helping her with anything needed like getting fresh water or food.

"I-i hope they hurry..." Shannon whimpered as the aches got stronger once more. "I need...m-more.."

"We're back mom!" called Ace as he and Blake ran inside with an armful of berries.

She held her shaking arm out, crying out in pain as the aches restarted. "H-hurry!"

Both hurried and started handing their mother berries.

She scarfed them down as quick as they came, hoping the pain would cease. They kept handing more to her when she held her arms out and prayed their mom would be alright.

Then, something strange happened within her. Something moved from within her core, making her gasp as her body began to squirm.

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Blake in worry.

"S-something's...coming..." She clawed at the ground, crying out with a more feral tone as her passage was forced open by the object sliding out.

Both her sons watched as something white slowly pushed out before it slid out and rolled a little on the ground.

She panted, feeling immense relief at the loss of mass within her birth canal. She slowly got up and saw..."An egg...? I thought...I c-couldn't conceive anymore..."

"Wow." spoke her sons walking over and looking it over.

"Hold on boys. Mommy has to see what's in it..." She got on her knees and picked the egg up.

"Didn't you say I came from an egg?" asked Blake.

"Y-yes, Blake...But I should be in my...menopause by now..."

"What's that?" asked Ace.

"It's when you...stop being able to have children..." She gazed at the egg, wondering just what could possibly be inside.


	95. Zebstrika and Elesa

The life of pokesexuals

Zebstrika and Elesa

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a Boring Day in Nimbasa's Gym. Sitting in a small chair looking through a magazine was Elesa who was trying to burn some time. She was clad in her basic outfit, but with a red visor to try something new.

'Sooo Bored, can't Focus.' she thought. She yawned and turned to the next page.

She then looked around and saw she was alone. She tossed away her Magazine and Grabbed a DVD off her Shelf. "Maybe this can help."

She Pressed Play on the movie and put her hand down her pants. It started up and she grinned.

It turns out she was watching porn...What? We all watch porn don't give me that Look

She smiled as she watched man fuck the woman in the ass without restraint.

She started to Finger her wet snatch. "Mmm, yeah that's it." She started to softly moan.

The man went faster while Elesa rubbed her chest.

"Yes More!" Elesa moaned.

The man came inside the woman's ass while Elesa pinched her clit.

"Oh Yes!" Her body shook and her juices ended up staining her panties. "Oh Man, it's not Fair."

Yup, she had the fame and look of a woman guys would go nuts for, but so far she hadn't had much luck.

'Maybe I'm not just Attractive.' She thought.

Of course the last few dates she had where things got hot weren't really all that great in bed, or big enough.

"Maybe I should've asked Ash when he was Here." As she licked her hand of her own juices she glanced at her pokeballs. 'What If?'

She grabbed one and debated whether she should try such a thing.

"No, I...I just can't!" She stood up and sighed before heading to her room to get a wash. "I just can't do it."

She splashed some cold water on her face and went to her bed before laying down on it.

'But it's still a Possibility.' She looked at the pokeballs and rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Oh what the Hell!" She stood up and walked over before grabbing one. She opened it and Zebstrika was Released.

"Zeba?"

"Hey Zebstrika, am I...Attractive?"

The pokemon tilted his head confused. He nodded yes. "Zeb!"

"You're not just saying that to be nice, right?" He nodded No. She smiled and hugged his head while rubbing the mane.

That's when she noticed something. She looked down and saw her pokemon's large girth.

'Oh My!' The size easily beat any normal man and the thickness seemed harder for anyone with two hands to grab. Elesa started to Slightly Drool.

Her pokemon noticed and nudged her in concern.

"Huh?Oh, I...I'm Fine Zebstrika." She blushed and looked away.

"Zeb?"

"It's nothing."

"Zeb." he said in concern. He walked closer and nuzzled her neck.

"Thanks Zebstrika." She rubbed his head and sat on her bed.

'Well Maybe one rub wouldn't hurt.' "Zebstrika, can you do something for me?"

"Zeb?"

Elesa blushed and looked down at his cock. "Please don't be disgusted with me, but could you...let me touch you?"

His Face Brightened up to a Red Color. He stamped on the floor and Elesa looked away with shame. "I'm sorry."

He nuzzled her and Nodded yes.

Elesa was surprised and saw him put his front hooves on the bed to give her more room to reach it.

She gulped and reached down to Touch his cock.

He stayed still as her fingers made contact.

She slowly rubbed his Large Member.

Zebstrika shivered as Elesa saw it stiffen slightly.

'It's so big!' She gulped and slowly rubbed both hands over it. She started to Slightly drool. 'Could I fit the tip in my mouth?' She leaned in and licked the tip.

"Zeb!" spoke her pokemon in surprise as he got off the bed and turned to her.

"I...I...I'm sorry" she said Ashamed.

He saw her turn away and leaned down before nudging her head.

"You want me to Continue?" He nodded. She stared at his member and went Towards it. She leaned in again and took a long lick of the tip.

He let out a Deep Moan.

Elesa was stunned at the bitter taste of the girth. She stopped licking and slowly took in his Massive Girth into her mouth. But she was only able to fit the tip in before feeling her mouth get stuffed.

'MY GOD!' She thought.

Zebstrika neighed at the hot insides of her mouth as Elesa didn't move.

He moved forward, slowly Pushing it into her Throat.

Elesa gagged and tried relaxing her throat. 'Can't Breath!' She thought as Her sucking became more Vigorous.

Zebstrika started to feel Pressure being built up. "Zebra!" He Shot his seed down into her Throat.

Elesa gagged feeling the hot seed and pulled off as it shot onto her face and chest. She swallowed the seed and nearly Choked.

"Zeb?"

"Yeah I'm Okay." She got out while taking in some air. 'It Tastes alot Like Apples, but more Bitter.' She was stunned she just sucked her own pokemon off and should have felt shame or disgust. But for Some reason didn't.

In fact, the taste was new, but also made her want to go further.

"Alright." She took off her Pants and got on all fours. "Zebstrika, let's go further."

His face turned red. He felt his cock get harder seeing her shake her ass and slowly moved closer.

"Don't be afraid, just stick it in."

He nodded and got over her to where the tip rubbed against her folds.

Elesa let out a Small Moan. "Come on, go inside me."

He pushed his cock inside of her.

Elesa gasped as the tip pushed in and felt the girth stretching her out. "MY GOD!"

"Zeb!" he neighed out feeling her small and tight hole grip his shaft.

"You can Move now." she stuttered.

He nodded and kept pushing in to the point his shaft filled her pussy with the tip rubbing at the entrance to her womb.

"So Big!"

Zebstrika neighed at how much it hugged him and slowly pulled back. He then slammed it back inside.

"AHHH!" she cried out with wide eyes.

Zebstrika started to go faster as his pants deepened.

'Good Arceus! It feels like I'll break!' she thought in shock.

"ZEB!" he cried out moving his hips faster to push in deeper from the amazing sensation.

"I'm going to Cum!" She moaned.

"Zebra!" He too felt his Limit reach.

"Are...you gonna cum?" she asked through her pants.

"ZEB!"

"Then, ah! Go ahead!" she cried out with a smile.

"ZEB ZEBSTRIKA!" He buried himself in deep as he could before he twitched and his cum started shooting inside her.

Her stomach slightly Bulged out. She let out a silent scream with her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She passed out as the world went dark.

Later on she slowly started waking up. "My head, what happened?" She saw the mess of sperm near her legs and saw Zebstrika sleeping beside the bed. "Oh yeah, that was Fun."

She slowly sat up and winced at how sore she felt. "Man, he sure did a Number on me."

She crawled over to the edge and rubbed his head. She gave a Smile before going back to Sleep. 'We're definitely doing this again.'


	96. Joshua (Smeargle) and Bethany (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Joshua (Smeargle) and Bethany (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah! Too hot." Groaned a woman walking inside her home, before she then sighed, as it felt much cooler inside. "So good to be home." She commented.

The woman had long red hair with a white tank top and tan shorts that showed her rather curved figure as she walked over and plopped down on the couch. This was Bethany Stone, one of Unova's top models.

"Sometimes being a model can be a real pain." Bethany then said, remembering how her agent, photographers and the crew had decided to shoot her bikini shots on the beach, instead of a room that could not only just simulate the beach, but had air conditioning too. Not to mention there were those watching her the entire time from the side, just staring and drooling over her body.

'Wonder if I should get a bodyguard.' She idly thought while hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, making her turn to face her Pokemon partner. "Hey there Joshua." She greeted, before asking. "How was your day?"

"Smeargle." Nodded the normal type, who noticed her sweaty face and walked into the kitchen, got a glass of ice water and returned, making her smile.

"Thanks Joshua. I don't know what I did to have a Pokemon like you." Bethany said, smiling at her Pokemon, who smiled back. She accepted the glass before eagerly guzzling from it to cool herself off, but, after drinking it, letting the cool liquid go down her throat, she grabbed some of the ice that remained in the glass and began rubbing it across her forehead and neck, sighing contently as she did so.

Joshua noticed the droplets sliding down Bethany's body and in between her cleavage, making him look away with a blush. Shaking his head, he tried to remove the thoughts and feelings he was experiencing towards his Trainer, as he had been with Bethany ever since she was a child, making the Normal-type think about the past and how not only would he and she spend most of the time playing or Battling as a team, but he would always show her whatever he painted, which mainly involved somewhat crude and underdeveloped paintings of him and her playing.

But as he matured, his skills in both Battle and painting increased, allowing him to perfectly copy any technique that was used against him, as well as paint an entire landscape just through a picture or imagining it.

He had even done some secret pictures that Bethany had never seen before, which included her in beautiful backgrounds and dressed in the most elegant clothing he could come up with.

"Smear, Smeargle?" He spoke, trying to ask how her day was.

"I've had better days." She admitted. "Elesa told me modeling would have its challenges, but today was the worst. The whole time I was posing, everyone was just staring at me, mentally undressing me."

Bethany then sighed. "I know models are supposed to show their bodies, but it makes me think that nobody will ever take me seriously. It also makes me wonder if there is a guy out there who isn't just interested in me just because of this." She said, sliding her hands down her body and cupping her breasts.

Joshua's eyes widened, before turning away with an even brighter blush.

Seeing him turn away from her, Bethany asked. "Joshua, what's wrong?"

"Smear, Smeargle, Smear." He spoke up, while shaking his head to calm down his blush.

"Are you hot too?" Bethany then asked, before she stood up and approached her Pokemon and bent down, placing her right hand on his head to feel his temperature.

However, by doing so, it gave Joshua a close view of her cleavage, making his blush deepen. He gulped and didn't pull his eyes away since it was hard to pull away from. But he managed to focus enough to where he turned and ran away from her and upstairs, taking refuge in the attic.

Bethany stood up confused. "Did I bother him somehow?" She asked herself.

With Joshua, he looked at the floor as he walked over to a white tarp near the back of the upper part of the house, which he then removed and pulled out a painting of Bethany, who was sitting on a bed, posing with her arms behind her head and winking, while dressed in a black nightgown.

He smiled and walked over before propping it against the wall, sat down in front of it, before the Normal-type Pokemon grabbed his tail and began to rub it against his crotch, encouraging his manhood to emerge from its sheath. It tingled with his cock slowly coming out before setting his tail down, to which Joshua then grabbed his shaft and began to let out small moans and groans as he started to relieve himself.

He looked at the picture and closed his eyes to try and imagine it was Bethany's hand. "Smeargle, Smear, Smear…" He groaned out, continuing to pleasure himself.

As he focused on himself, Bethany was slowly opening the door to the attic.

She had never been up there before, but after checking her room, the bathroom and all over, she figured it was where Joshua was hiding from her. She slowly moved up into the darkness and heard a sound near the back, which was followed by the sounds of Joshua's groans, making her approach cautiously, before she stopped and blushed heavily at the sight before her.

She spotted Joshua rubbing a hand up and down his own cock while looking at a picture of herself! "J… Joshua…" She managed to say, continuing to blush.

Said Smeargle stiffened up and slowly turned his head with wide eyes as he saw Bethany.

Both just stared at each other, unsure how to react or how the other was going to, though in Joshua's mind, he thought Bethany was disgusted at what he was doing and would most likely want to release him into the wild.

Bethany herself was embarrassed because she just walked in and ruined her partner's private time, but took the silence as a chance to look closer at the picture. Seeing it was her, but not just her, her in portrait form, she had to ask. "Joshua, did you… did you paint this?"

The Smeargle didn't trust his voice and kept his head down before nodding slowly.

While Joshua remained ashamed, Bethany, curious of the other stacks of portraits, began to slide through them, amazed by each one, not only from the pure talent displayed in each picture, but also how beautiful she looked.

'Wow, these are really good.' Bethany thought, picking out a portrait of her that was set in an autumn background, while she was wearing a stunning white dress and hat. 'It's like I'm looking at old photos I never posed for.' "Joshua, these are amazing." She then said.

Said Smeargle just nodded and kept his head turned away.

"Joshua, why didn't you show me these before?" Bethany then asked.

"Smeargle, Smeargle, Smear." He spoke, looking away.

However, he was unable to keep his gaze away from Bethany, for she placed her hand under his chin and moved his head so he was facing her, allowing her to then ask. "Did you paint these because you feel a certain way towards me?"

His face got even warmer, and seeing her face so close and finding him was too much before he grabbed her cheeks and pressed their lips together.

The sudden action surprised Bethany, but also made her close her eyes and relax, as she felt a pleasant warmth fill her, before she broke from the kiss, smiled and commented. "That answers that question."

He nodded before finding himself pulled forward and hugged by his Trainer, leading to him kissing her once again.

Bethany smiled and rubbed his back while feeling his cock pressed up against her stomach. But wanting to continue, Bethany, continuing to kiss her Smeargle, moved her hand away from Joshua's back, down his stomach and to his crotch, where she grabbed his member and began to rub it.

Joshua pulled back from the kiss and groaned from the soft fingers.

"What's wrong?" Bethany asked, thinking she had done something wrong. "Didn't you like that?"

He gave a nod and moved his hands up before cupping her breasts, making Bethany gasp at first, before she moaned, enjoying the feel of Joshua's talented hands on her breasts.

Smear." He muttered in awe at how soft and lush they felt, causing Bethany to continue moaning in pleasure and approval.

"Josh… Joshua, that's it… Ah… Your hands are so skilled… so good…!" She moaned, continuing to let her Pokemon cup, rub and feel her breasts.

Encouraged by his Trainer's moans, Joshua laid bethany on her back before increasing her pleasure as he pulled her shorts down, along with her panties, revealing her wet vagina to him,, which he started licking.

"Yes! Oh, Joshua! Don't stop… ah… don't stop…!" Bethany moaned erotically, loving the pleasure her Smeargle was giving to her pussy, which increased further when Joshua's hands moved back up her chest, rubbing her breasts.

However, after several minutes, Bethany, unable to contain her pleasure, cried out as she had her first orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids into Joshua's mouth, which he gladly swallowed.

"Oh, Joshua…" Bethany panted, remaining on her back, while Joshua moved his head away from her snatch and smiled, glad to see Bethany enjoyed the pleasure he had given her.

"Smeargle?" He then asked as he looked down at his manhood and then to Bethany, who got the idea, smiled gently and nodded.

She said, making the Normal-type nod back before he climbed on top of Bethany, placed his hands on her hips, before he then inserted his manhood into Bethany's vagina, making her moan from the feel of it inside of her, while Joshua groaned out from the tightness of Bethany's snatch.

But when Joshua reached Bethany's hymen, he stopped, concerned for her, but Bethany just smiled, happy to see how much her Smeargle cared about her, before she said. "It's ok, Joshua. Go right ahead."

Joshua nodded his head, before he gently thrust forward, breaking Bethany's hymen and causing Bethany to cry from the pain.

Seeing Bethany in such discomfort, Joshua slowly pulled up and was about to remove his manhood, however, Bethany stopped him as she wrapped her legs around Joshua's waist and told him. "Please don't. I just have to get used to you being inside me."

Knowing Bethany wanted this just as much as him, Joshua nodded his head, before he started to gently thrust his manhood in and out of Bethany's vagina, starting off slowly so his Trainer could get used to him being inside of her, before he then steadily increased his pace, causing Bethany to moan out, as the pain had subsided and there was nothing but pleasure, for both her and Joshua.

Feeling the pleasure her Pokemon was giving her, Bethany moaned out. "Oh, Joshua… it no longer hurts… Keep… keep going…!"

His trainer's moans made Joshua nod and groan in reply as the Normal-Type Pokemon continued to pump his member into Bethany's vagina, loving the tightness of her pussy and the feeling of love they held for each other.

For another hour and a half, Joshua and Bethany continued to make love, sweat covered their bodies while their minds were completely fogged with pleasure and excitement, causing Bethany to move her head up and engage Joshua in a passionate kiss, which he was more than happy to return.

However, Joshua and Bethany quickly started to move frantically as their climaxes drew ever so close, causing the Normal-type to groan out, trying to warn his Trainer he was close to cumming.

But after a few more minutes, Bethany felt her peak, causing her to let out a huge erotic scream as she had her orgasm and released her cum all over Joshua's manhood, which sent Joshua over the edge and caused him to cum too, filling Bethany's womb with his seed.

With their climaxes over, Joshua, using what energy he had, removed his manhood from Bethany's pussy, making her let out another moan.

"Oh, Joshua…" She managed to say, before closing her eyes as she then fell asleep, for their mating had taken a lot out of her.

Seeing Bethany's smiling face as she slept made Joshua smile, before the Normal-type's smile only increased when he got an idea.

-After an unknown amount of time had passed-

Bethany let out a small yawn, before rubbing her eyes, taking a moment to register what had happened, to which she saw her Pokemon standing before her, with a jar of water, a pallet with several different colored paints on it, which he then dunked the tip of his tail onto and began slowly and gently moved around an easel.

"Joshua?" She got out, breaking Joshua from his art.

"Smear, Smear, Smeargle." He said, smiling at Bethany, obviously glad to see she was awake

"What are you painting?" She asked.

After dunking his tail back in the water, cleaning it of the unnecessary paint and leaving only the natural red it produced, the Smeargle turned the canvas around, allowing Bethany to see her Pokemon had done another portrait of her, only he had painted her completely naked.

It showed her lying on a large bed, while smiling seductively with her full body on display, which left Bethany speechless at the talented way her Smeargle had used light and shadow to capture her figure, how he had used different strokes to emphasize the curves of her body, as well as different shades of color to make the painting look that more realistic.

"Joshua, that's amazing." Bethany said as she smiled, both at her Pokemon and his art work, which made Joshua smile back.

He was glad to know Bethany liked his painting, which he then put down, approached his Trainer and hugged her, which made his smile increase, as he looked down to her butt and saw red paint just above her backside, which he had brushed upon her as a way to show that she was his mate.

"Well, I think we should get all cleaned up and then go back downstairs and cuddle, what do you say?" Bethany asked with a smile.

The Normal-type smiled back and nodded in agreement, before holding out his left hand, offering to help her up.

She accepted it and let him help her to her feet before they headed out of the attic.

"Joshua, I never got the chance to say this before." Bethany began to say. "I love you." She then said, her tone full of nothing but love and honesty, which made Joshua blush, smile and say his name, as well as sections of it in a similar tone, telling Bethany he felt the same way, making Bethany smile before she and Joshua shared a final and love filled kiss.


	97. Froslass,Rebecca (Female)and Adam (Male)

The life of pokesexuals

Froslass, Rebecca (Female), and Adam (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A large storm crackled and boomed over the land as two figures were running. One was a FrosLass. The other was a male who wore a Navy blue Beanie Cap with a Red pullover Jacket and a blue T-Shirt and Jeans with a Tear on the side.

This is Adam, he's a 16 Year old Boy who started his Journey 9 Years ago with his Partner Snorunt. He was a normal trainer who focused on training his partner instead of going after badges and ended up evolving his pokemon after finding a Dawn Stone during one of his long hikes. But Now it seems they were in quite the Jam. Mmmmm….Jam.

"Fros!"

"Yeah I know the rain's really pouring down!" called Adam as they kept running while he looked around for some form of shelter.

"Fros froslass!" She called as she pointed to a Mansion off in the distance.

"Good eye girl!" he called before they booked it faster towards it.

When they got there luckily the Door was unlocked. Adam opened it and walked in followed by Froslass who shut the door. He slid down the door to catch his breath. "Man that was Rough!"

"Fros Froslass."

"Hello anyone there?" He said.

He looked around the mansion and heard footsteps.

"Who're you?" a Voice said from the top of the Stairs. They turned and saw a woman with dark purple hair with matching clothes while holding a candle.

"Oh, sorry miss, we were just trying to get out of the Rain."

The woman sighed. "Fine, you both can stay here, but as soon as the storm is over I want you out."

"Alright, Miss...?"

"Rebecca."

"Miss Rebecca, I thank you for letting us Stay here". he said with a Tip of his Hat.

"Fros." the pokemon bowed her head.

She scowled at the two and walked away. "Whatever."

"Sheesh, she must not like visitors." he whispered to the ghost type.

"Fros." she nodded in agreement.

Both walked to the right of the mansion to where it looked like a living room. "Whoa this place is cool, ooh A TV!" Adam said as he ran towards it.

"Fros!" Froslass floated over as he took a seat and grabbed the remote. She pressed a Button and Turned it to the news Channel.

"And in tonight's news, the current storm hitting the east region doesn't seem to be letting up. We might be seeing this for about a week."

"A WEEK!" Adam Screamed.

"Fros?" spoke the pokemon with wide eyes.

Adam cut the Tv off and slumped down on the couch. "Great, looks like Rebecca ain't gonna like this."

"Like what?" She said appearing out of Nowhere.

"Ah!" jumped Adam out of the chair. "Where'd you come from?"

"Exactly."

Adam looked at her lost with Froslass looking equally confused.

"Now what won't I Like?"

"Uh...well they said the storm was gonna last for a week."

Her eyes widened. "Ugh Fine, you can stay till then just don't bother me." she turned and left the room.

"Man what's her problem?" Froslass just shrugged.

Rebecca was in her room looking at a Mirror. "Why oh why did I have to have strangers?" she frowned. She took off her bow revealing a set of small horns. She touched them with a sad face. "I'm a Freak, a Monster!" she covered her face and started crying into them once again.

She heard a Noise downstairs. She quickly put her bow back in her hair before running downstairs. When she gets Down there she see's Adam and Froslass having a Water balloon fight.

"Ha! Missed me!" laughed Adam ducking behind the couch.

"Fros FrosLass!" She exclaimed as she used psychic to lift the couch.

"What are you doing!" shouted Rebecca.

They stopped. "Uh, water balloon fight?"

"Why're you having it in here!"

"Fros."

"Uhh it was her idea!" He said blaming Froslass.

"Fros!" she cried before throwing a balloon at his face.

"That was a Sign of War!" He exclaimed.

"ENOUGH!"

They stopped again.

"Either you two knock it off, or I'll throw you out!"

They immediately stopped. "We're sorry." Adam said.

"Fros." she nodded.

Rebecca sighed. "Get out." she said calmly.

"Huh?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" she shouted with a pissed off expression.

Adam and FrosLass were terrified. They bolted out the door and into the rain.

"I hate the rain!" Adam said as he shivered.

"Fros Fros." She casted Light screen over them.

Adam shivered from the cold air. "This sucks."

"Fros." Froslass hugged him.

"Thanks girl."

She slowly began to drift her hand below his waist.

He jumped, but didn't try to stop her. "Really? Here and Now?"

She nodded and moved her hand farther in.

Adam let out a small moan. He felt her cold hand move across his cock. He let out a Shiver of Pleasure.

She grinned and started pulling his jeans down. His semi-Erected cock flops out. Froslass leaned down and started licking the side of it. Her Cold Tongue made him shake.

He leaned against a tree and started feeling warm as she rubbed it with both her hands. "Froslass I never get tired of this." he groaned, however both were unaware that they were being Watched.

Rebecca stared at them with wide eyes from behind a tree as the rain soaked her form. 'I can't believe it!' She thought.

Froslass moved her head down and started sucking on his cock.

Adam threw his head back as her cold tongue and mouth made contact with his Cock. "Fuck Froslass! Move faster!"

She moved her mouth faster.

Adam held her head and started to move his hips forward into her mouth.

Rebecca was slowly getting Wet. She rubbed her thighs and felt dirty since she was finding this hot. That's when she came up with an idea, she snuck back into the house.

Adam groaned as he thrusted faster in Froslass' mouth.

The door opened up. "You two can come in now."

Both jumped up at being caught. 'Darn, and I was about to Cum inside too!' He thought.

Froslass slid her mouth off his cock and looked away as he zipped it back away.

They got Up as Froslass took down the shield. Both ran inside before shutting the door.

"Thanks Rebecca." Adam said.

"Fros Fros." nodded the ice type.

Said girl refused to Face them. "I'm Sorry."

"Say what?"

"I said I was sorry!" she shouted while keeping her back to them.

"Oh, well it's okay, but why did you Kick us out?"

She sighed and slowly turned around while reaching for her bow. "It's because of this." The bow fell off revealing her horns.

Adam and Froslass were stunned while Rebecca started tearing up.

"It's because of these that I don't like visitors."

Adam went over and Hugged her. She hugged him back and started sobbing into his shoulder while Froslass floated over and joined the hug

"Hey it's alright." he patted and rubbed her back.

"You must see me as a Freak."

"Not at all."

"Froslass Fros."

"Y-y-you don't?" She said with Surprise.

"Course not."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried out while hugging him tighter while smiling in joy.

Froslass gave a Smile. She leaned closer and nuzzled the girl while wiping her tears.

"You two can stay here for as long as you like!"

"Thanks."

"Fros"

"Umm, Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw you and FrosLass."

Both paled hearing that.

"You...saw us!" Adam Said blushing.

"Yes, Froslass was sucking your cock."

Said Pokemon had a blush.

"How far have you two been that close?"

"Ever since we met."

"How long has that been?"

"4 years"

"And...how much do you do it?" she asked with a blush.

"Twice every Three weeks." he said looking away.

"Wow."

He nods.

"Uhh Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm nothing!" she looked away with a blush.

"Well alright, if you say so, come on Froslass let's get ready for bed."

'Should I ask?'

Adam walked off upstairs.

"Uh, Adam?" she spoke while scratching her cheek. "Do you think...I could join in?"

"Join in?"

"With you two." she pointed to him and Froslass.

Adam blushed as Froslass nodded.

"Froslass!" he spoke turning to her in surprise.

"Really!" asked Rebecca with joy before covering her mouth. "I mean, really?"

"Uhh yeah, if Froslass says it's okay." he shrugged.

She ran up and hugged him. "Thank you!"

Adam picked her up and they went upstairs. All the while Froslass teased Rebecca by kissing around her neck.

After making it upstairs Adam placed her on the bed. Froslass took the chance to grab her covered breasts.

Rebecca let out a Gasp.

"Looks like she wants a closer peek." grinned Adam pulling her sweater up. To their surprise she wasn't wearing a Bra and her Firm Double D Cup Boobs were sticking out. Which Froslass eagerly grabbed with her hands.

"Cold!" Rebecca said. she moaned out in surprise before feeling Adam pull her pants down.

"Man you're drenched down here." he grinned moving a hand down and started rubbing across her folds.

She let out small Moans. Adam grinned while Froslass started licking on her nipples.

"Oh yes." she moaned.

"Who knew you'd be all for this." he grinned.

"Be quiet!" She said with a Blush.

That made Froslass press her lips against the female's mouth. The duo moaned as the kiss deepened.

Adam started to slowly push his finger up inside her folds.

Her moans got louder.

"Damn, I think we might have to skip the foreplay." he chuckled.

She gave a Chuckle. Then let out a high pitched moan as she felt him brush his thumb against her clit.

"Looks like someone's enjoying it." he pulled his hand away and started pulling his pants down. His cock sprung out hard and ready. He crawled over her and rubbed his shaft against her folds.

"Shouldn't it be Lubricated first?"

"With how wet you are, if I try to lick it, I might drown." he joked.

Her blush grew. "Just be careful, I'm a virgin."

"Don't worry I Will." He lowered the cock before slowly pushing against her folds.

She suppressed her moans. But cried out as Froslass sucked on her breasts just as Adam's cock pushed inside her. "S-s-so cold!"

"So warm!" he grunted before seeing the blood.

"It's alright, keep going!" moaned Rebecca before Froslass kissed her again.

Froslass then sat on her face. She reached down and spread her folds. "Froslass."

"You want me to Lick?"

Froslass nodded and pushed it closer.

She took a Small Lick. She heard a gasp from the pokemon and licked some more. 'It tastes Like Ice Cream!'

"Fuck!" grunted Adam thrusting in deeper.

'He's So Big!' She thought. She licked Froslass' snatch more while moaning from the thrusts.

"Fros Fros!" She moaned.

Adam moved his hips harder to push in harder and faster while reaching up and rubbing her breasts. "Man you're Tight!"

"Froslass Froslass!"

"No She's not Tighter than You!"

"Fros Froslass!" She came onto her face.

Rebecca eagerly lapped at the juices before moaning as Adam's tip was touching her womb.

"I'm Cumming!" Adam said. "Inside or out?"

"In!"

"You sure? You might get knocked up."

"JUST DO IT!"

Adam shrugged before moving faster and groaned as his seed shot inside her.

"Hot and cold do go together!" She moaned.

They all Panted as Adam fell forward. Froslass dropped down on the side and rested her head on one of Rebecca's breasts.

"That was Amazing Adam!...Adam?" she looked down and saw him sleeping on her belly. She shook her head with a Smile.


	98. Galvantula and Beverly (Female)

Life of PokeSexuals

Galvantula and Beverly (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boooring." groaned a girl sitting at her desk in school.

"Hey! Pay attention!" Said Gym Leader Cheren.

"Ah! I'm up!" she spoke. She was a young girl around age twelve with dark skin and wore a blue tank top that stuck close to her b-cup chest. She wore a short skirt and had black hair in pigtails with pink eyes.

"Beverly, if you're gonna be a great trainer, then you have to learn these tips!" Said Gym Leader Cheren.

Then the bell rang.

"Freedom!" she cheered before running out before the other students could.

"Hey! You better be ready for tomorrow's test, I'll be grading you...*sigh*..."

Beverley ran through the streets of Aspertia City, feeling ever so free. She passed by houses and houses before stopping at her own and headed inside. "Hey mom!"

"Hey Bev, your dad's home, make sure to greet him."

She walked into the living room where her dad, who was a middle aged man in a business suit was reading the paper. "Hey dad."

"Hello sweetheart, make sure your homework is done."

Then she ran to her brother's room.

"Hello big bro, feel like doing my homework once again?"

"*Sigh.* Fine, but you owe me lots of candy."

"Thanks." she smiled before running to her own room. She then got onto her computer and began logging in...that is...until she spotted a Pokemon knocking on her window.

"Huh?" she stood up and walked over before opening the window as it scurried inside. "A Joltik, wow, you're the smallest Pokemon in existence." she crouched down and reached out to it before it scurried back and let out its attempt of a growl.

"Uhh..." She thought about it before looking behind her with a bunch of candy in a bowl on her shelf. "Oh, you want some?"

The Joltik nodded.

She then took the entire bowl. She set it down next to the pokemon who eagerly crawled into the bowl and started nibbling on the sweets. "If you dig deep, you might find a Rare Candy."

That made the bug type slowly move all the way in and shuffled around before spotting it. The Joltik took it out of the bowl, unwrapped it, then ate the Rare Candy.

It made a sound of enjoyment while Beverley smiled.

"Aww...you're so cute." She said to the Joltik.

After the easy level-up, Joltik then went to Beverley and smiled.

She carefully picked it up and cradled it in her arms while walking over and sitting on her bed. "Oh, you're so cute, but I'm sure you have parents who love you...guess I better let you go."

The Joltik frowned before it started climbing up her arm and on top of her head before shaking its own head.

"Hey, just because you're the attaching Pokemon, shouldn't mean you can attach to me, I'm not even 14 yet, Unova's trainer age, now come-on, how about I walk you home?"

The Joltik made a sad cry and clutched her head tighter.

Beverly then took some candy and stuffed it into a fanny pack. "Come-on, be good and you can have all the candy in this bag."

The Joltik nodded.

"Good." Said Beverly as they crawled out the window.

"Hey Beverley, sneaking out again?"

"Need some more candy?"

"No thanks Mr. and Mrs. Sanders, I'm just bringing a wild Pokemon home."

She carefully shimmied down the gutter before running towards the nearby forest. Joltik lead the way, showing her the way. She made sure to duck and jump over any branches before the Joltik started slowing down.

Then they were in a clearing. Surrounding it was branches with all manner of silky thread. That's when a Galvantula came down.

It let out an angry hiss at seeing the girl and Joltik before softening its gaze as the pokemon ran up its leg.

"Uh..."

Then the Joltik hugged the Galvantula. It made a happy sound while rubbing its head against its child before turning and glaring at the girl.

"Eek!"

The Joltik then ran in front if the Galvantula, telling him that Beverley is safe.

The larger pokemon made a few sounds with the Joltik running over to her leg and rubbed its leg against it.

'Hopefully, he doesn't try anything...'

The galvantula seemed to ponder something before stepping back as the Joltik let out a happy sound.

'What do you think papa?' Joltik said in Pokemon language.

'Hmm...I want to see how good she is 1st.'

'But how?'

'Uh...maybe you should go sleepover at your friend's house tonight, me and her gonna have a little 'discussion' to see if she's mommy material.'

'Awww, but Papa!'

'Just do it, please? I'll give you Pecha Berries.'

'Oh boy, eats!' he rubbed against Beverley's leg one more time before running off.

"Where's your kid go...iiiiiiiing!" That's when web grabbed her and hoisted her up! "Hey! What are you doing!?"

Then Galvantula sees up Beverly's skirt. As it turns out, Beverley loves to go commando. Then he had an idea. 'Ah-ha, if I break her hymen, then it'll prove she isn't.'

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked before letting out a surprised yelp from feeling his tongue move across her slit. Beverly couldn't see his head anymore as it went under her skirt. "Can't really complain, it's my fault for loving the wind against my vagina." She said to herself.

'Hmm, let's try this.' the Galvantula started to slowly push his tongue inside her pussy.

Beverley gasped. "Whoa! What do you think you're doing?"

'Hmm...she's not into it...maybe I should show her my technique. He then spread her pussy open with his forelegs and middle legs as he curved his tongue.

"AH!" she let out a moan as he started dragging his tongue back and forth inside while keeping it curved. "Haaaaah." She moaned.

'You think that's good? Check this out!' He then began twisting his tongue like a drill.

She moaned louder and squirmed in the webbing with said threads keeping her firmly in place. 'This feels very nice...is this what sex is? They only teach us how to be trainers at school.' She thought.

The Galvantula kept licking around and noticed his tongue brush against some sort of barrier that made her jump from the touch.

'So she's not a whore after all, she just like's to go around without undies...so is she a flasher? Doesn't have a trench coat...there must be something I'm missing here.' He then pulled his tongue out of Beverly.

"Ah, why did you stop?"

The Galvantula then positioned himself, showing off his dick.

Beverley blushed at the size of it and the fact she could feel it rub against her stomach. "You're going to put it in my..."

The Galvantula nodded,

'Should I let him? I'm still a virgin.'

The Galvantula then used some electricity so his dick would act like a vibrator.

Beverley jumped at the vibrations against her stomach.

The Galvantula then had his dick meet Beverley's pussy.

"Be gentle...I've never done this before." she blushed.

Galvantula then went in her, his dick slid in, just pushing on it now before breaking through.

"AHHH!" she screamed out in pain feeling the dick break her hymen as the blood started dripping out.

'Yeaaaaah...I've missed this ever since my previous mate died trying to protect us.' He saw the tears in her eyes and tried licking around her face to help her relax.

"Th-thanks." she panted and slowly felt the pain leave her. "Okay, I'm feeling much better, go ahead."

He nodded as his cock resumed vibrating and slowly pulled back before pushing inside her. Galvantula was binding her even tighter as he humped Beverley.

"Ah! Your cock is so big!" she moaned out while finding her upper half tilting more towards the ground and started feeling the blood go to her head. "This feels so good, maybe I should bribe my bro to do my homework with this now."

'She's so tight!' he hissed trailing his tongue around her nipple.

"Aaah, yes, this is all so goooood!" She moaned out as pleasure hit her body like a Hyper Beam every time the Galvantula thrusted into her. She also felt more blood rush to her head with each thrust.

'Aw-man, I'm gonna cum so hard!'

"Ah! I'm feeling dizzy." she drawled from the pleasure and blood in her head while she let the insect fuck her snatch without remorse.

His dick began to bulge as he shot his eggs into her!

"AHHH!" she cried out feeling the eggs fall inside her womb and start stretching her out from the inside.

After Galvantula was done, he gently placed her on the ground.

She panted and watched as he cut the thread around her limbs. She was then laid on her back. Debi then put her hands on her belly. "Huh...that's a lot of eggs, but it shouldn't be noticeable I mean Joltiks are are 4 inches, I doubt my family or class would notice."

The Galvantula crawled over her and laid on top of her feeling tired.

"Uh...can I go home now?"

He saw it was starting to get late and was reluctant, but crawled off her.

"Thanks, I promise I'll be back once I give birth." she stood up and patted his head before turning and limping back home.

'If she gets rid of them, then she is not fit to be a mother.' he thought with narrow eyes.

One week later...

'Papa, when's mama coming back?'

'I dunno kid, maybe she's forgotten u...'

"Yoo hoo! Anyone home?"

Both looked and saw the girl looking around the forest.

That's when she was caught in web and hugged by Galvantula and Joltik. "Heh, that's some greeting." she smiled hugging Galvantula and letting Joltik nuzzle against her cheek.

'Papa, she's back.'

"Alright kids, meet your daddy and big brother."

Joltik and his father turned and saw a swarm of Joltik on the forest cloof climbing trees to greet them. Then the swarm, swarmed them in a big group hug.

'So you're my daddy?'

'So you're my big brother? You're so handsome.'

'I'll be, she really did accept my eggs. She really is a true mother.'

"So...um...I have a few girl friends who want to get 'close' with Pokemon, you know any?"


	99. Darling (Wigglytuff) and Cecil (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Darling (Wigglytuff) and Cecil (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, you must be here to witness this tale of love...I am Arceus, the creator of the entire Pokemon Multiverse. Now, watch as a trainer and his Pokemon feel a passionate embrace."

Then the camera free falls from outer space all the way to earth as we focus on the diminutive Trainer Cecil. He was a rather simple looking male with a red shirt and blue shorts with his brain hair in a bowl cut that covered his eyes.

"Now Darling, use Water Pulse!" Cecil commanded his Wigglytuff.

"Wiggly!" called out the pokemon before sending out the orb of water at the Rhyhorn.

"Daaaaaaah!" Shouted Trainer Bitch. "Well partner, guess you win my jetpack."

"Heh, sweet." grinned Cecil taking the device.

"Too bad it's outta fuel!"

"What?!"

"See yah, you piece of shit! Wee hee hee!" Then Trainer Bitch ran off, too far for Cecil to pursue.

"Fuck!"

Now Cecil walks to Canalave City, looking oh so stupid.

"Wiggly?" spoke Darling walking beside him.

'Dammit, I ain't getting laid looking like an idiot.' Then an empty soda can was thrown at him.

"Nerd!"

Then Darling unleashed Blizzard on the jerks. They ran off with the boy sighing.

They then decided to duck in the library. There, Cecil decided to read up on Sinnoh's myths and lore.

"Sinnoh Folk Tales huh?" He then took the book and sat at the table. When Cecil got to Story 3 though..."When there existed no differences to distinguish the 2." he tilted his head confused and kept reading with Darling sitting across from him. "So a long time abo...people and Pokemon could actually marry each other?"

"Wiggly..." Darling was very intrigued.

The boy blushed and had a thought bubble pop up showing a Machoke and woman in wedding attire before shaking his head.

That's when her heard noises. He looked around, and saw a woman discreetly jerking off her Pachirisu. A man with his hand subtly touching his Nidoqueen's left breast, yes it's Becky and Chad if you were wondering. A boy in the corner making out with his Smoochum.

"Wh-what in the..."

"The myth you just read is actually coming back." Said the librarian.

"Ah!" he jumped. "Where'd you come from!?"

"I'm a ghost, boooooo..."

Cecil and Darling then held each other in fear.

"Just kidding, I was just putting away some books until I saw you looking around the place, noticing people and Pokemon coming together...care to test it out with your Wigglytuff?"

"WHAT!" he cried out with a blush. "That's crazy!"

Then the librarian smacked him. "Have you forgotten that this is a library? No loud noises young man."

He covered his mouth while glancing at the other people and their pokemon.

"Give it a try if you're the kinda guy who doesn't get laid, I gave my virginity to my Medicham and I don't regret it." He then looked to the Medicham at the cart, putting books away.

"Wait...isn't that a male Medicham?"

"Yes and what of it?"

"N-nothing, I won't judge your sexual orientation."

"Good, because think of it like this. If everything goes well, you two will be closer than ever."

They then looked at each other. The librarian left with the two blushing.

Darling then thought of the future if they went through with it...

Thier Igglybuff being born, going to elementary school, making friends...but then it takes a bad turn as the teenage Jigglypuff gains some angst, talking back, finding a bad boyfriend, getting pregnant and ruining her chances of that college diploma while running away with her boyfriend to live as wild Pokemon...

'Why did I imagine that?' Then she sees the calendar red May 13th. 'Crap it's Friday the 13th.'

"That guy is crazy." remarked her master.

Darling nodded her head.

"I'm pretty tired, let's go sleep at some hotel before battling the gym here...what type is it again?"

Then we see a sign outside the library saying, 'Gym Leader Byron is banned for shouting I love steel types everytime he sees a steel type is featured in one of the books.'

Later that night...

Cecil was laying on his bed with Darling sitting on the other one. "Darling, why are you on the other bed?"

'Oh right, he likes to cuddle with me.'

Cecil may be an adult, but sometimes his short size makes him scared of the dark sometimes.

Darling got up and moved over before feeling herself being hugged by her trainer.

Cecil snuggled her soft body, taking in a big inhale as he sniffed her fur, and then he exhaled. "Ah, good night Darling." he yawned turning the light off and rested his head against her side.

As Cecil closed his eyes, Darling shifted her position so she was facing him. Since Cecil wasn't in the coma state of sleep, he noticed her movements.

'What's she doing?' He opened his eyes just in time for Darling to plant a kiss on his lips. 'WHAT THE!?' Cecil tried breaking free as Darling stuck her tongue in his mouth. 'Curse my small and easy to hold down size!'

Darling moaned as her tongue moved against and across her trainer's tongue.

Cecil's penis then began to get hard. He tried pushing back, but that just made the Wigglytuff hug him closer.

His dick then brushed up against her. 'This ain't good, she's given in to peer pressure...strange she'd do this as an adult...wait, what am I doing?" He then took out Darling's Pokeball and returned her. "Why the fuck did it take me that long to realize that?"

He saw the pokeball wigle and even started jumping in his hand like it was angry. He then let Darling out, but then got the Doubleslap!

"Is everyone gonna hit me today? There was those bullies, the librarian and now you! Who's next?"

Then the rest of his team hit him with an attack and then returned. Then a knocking on the door came, he answered it, the bellboy hit him.

"What was that for?"

"A guest here saw you and hates your guts, so she asked if I could hit you for her."

Then Cecil payed the bellboy.

"Blast her off!"

"I'll have my Rhyperior and Infernape on that right away sir."

Then when he returned to the bed, Darling gave him another Doubleslap. "OW! Stop that!" he shouted.

Darling inflated her cheeks in frustration.

"Okay-okay, I'll kiss you back."

She then shook her head.

"No? Then what?"

She pointed to his penis.

"Wait, you mean..."

Darling nodded her head.

Cecil blushed as she moved closer and hugged him.

"Gee Darling, you really wanna go through with this."

"Wiggly."

Cecil then proceeded to take off his pants and underwear, exposing his cock. Darling's eyes widened as she stared at it.

'So big.'

"What now? I don't know how sex works, I mean, we can leave home at age 10, and they do that sex ed class when we're in our 5th or 6th grades which is age 11-12."

Darling moved down before lightly rubbing her arms up and down the cock.

"Dang, your arms so unimaginably soft, that it's kinda scary girl!" Cecil loved it a lot.

She leaned in close and took a light lick from the tip.

"Dammit, if you're not careful, I might cum early."

'Don't worry Darling, Cecil has so much pent up semen from never getting a date, that premature ejaculation will be acceptable.'

And she was right as his dick twitched before shooting sperm out.

Darling closed her eyes as the white got all over her pink.

Cecil panted and tried to catch his breath from the amazing feeling.

Darling then went to the bathroom to get the cum out of her fur, she then returned for some more.

"Wow...that was amazing..." spoke Cecil. Cecil then found his face and Darling's face in front of each other as his dick was touching Darling's short tail.

"Wiggly."

"Okay Darling. Don't know if we'll make babies, but why not? It'll be an interesting discovery." he relented as he felt his cock rub against a wet spot in between her legs.

Cecil then flipped them around so he'd be on top of Darling. "Never got on top of you before...wow, you're like a waterbed." he chuckled giving her body a squeeze.

That's when he found Darling's tickle spot.

Darling let out a giggle, making him grin as he started poking the spots. Darling tried wriggling out but to no avail, that's when she used Flamethrower to get him off!

"Aaaah!" He then let go. " Fine, I'll stop screwing around and fuck you...sorry about that by the way."

"Wiggly." she spoke while saying 'Sorry' for the attack.

Cecil then poked at Darling's entrance before going right in.

"Soft!" He came inside her!

"Wiggly!" She shouted.

"Aw-man, don't worry Darling, I'll give you even more cum, I lots more where that came from." He assured her.

She huffed before letting out a moan as he started to slowly move his hips back and forth. Darling's insides were even more soft than outside. And it felt like they were getting warmer and warmer.

"Why didn't I try this sooner? The librarian was right!" He grunted as he started to move his hips faster while pushing his cock in deeper. "Darling, you feel amazing!"

"Wiggly!" she moaned out while letting him squeeze all across her body.

Cecil's scream squeaked a little as he went faster! "It's so good!"

They kissed each other's cheeks.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Darling wanted to wrap her legs around his back, but Wigglytuffs didn't have legs, only thier feet. So she held onto him with her arms as she felt his dick twitch.

"I'm cumming!" He squeaked as his penis unloaded into her.

She moaned at feeling the hot seed flow into her. After such an intense session, it felt like Darling deflated a little, then again, her species is the Balloon Pokemon.

Cecil laid on top of her and panted while feeling drained. "I finally got laid and I'm glad it was with you." he smiled kissing her on the lips.

Months later...

"You are grounded young lady!" Darling said to her teenage Jigglypuff daughter.

"No fair mom! You know what, forget you guys, me and my boyfriend Bert the Granbull are gonna elope and find a nice quiet clearing in the forest and you'll never see us again!"

"Soundbyte, please don't do this, and please break-up with Bert, he's a bad influence on you!" Said Cecil.

"No way! He loves me!"

That's when they hear a motorcycle.

"It's him and his trainer...and it sounds like they're making donuts on the front lawn."

"Arceus Dammit!"

"Hey, don't use my name in vain...ah, what the Distortion World am I doing? They can't even hear me."

So the family then exited the house to see a Trainer Bitch and Bert the Granbull.

"Hey babe." greeted Bert to Soundbyte.

"Come on out gang!" Bitch said to his entire team as Soundbyte and Bert drove away to the forest.

"Dammit..."

"So, while we defeat you, please respect your daughter's life choi..."

Then Cecil beat Bitch's team in under half a minute.

"I can't believe this." groaned Cecil.

"Me neither, and just when Pokemon started learning to talk as well." Groaned Darling.

"Wanna make another kid?"

"I'll get the nightgown."

"Ooh lala..."

Then the couple went into their house and preceded to make another baby, hopefully one that wont rebel.


	100. Sun and Moon starters and trainers

The life of PokeSexuals

Sun and Moon starters and trainers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was fairly cloudy for the Aloha region. 2 new trainers have just exited their homes! One was a boy named Wakka and the other, a girl named Lilo.

"Today's the day!" declared Wakka.

"Yeah, time to become a Pokemon Trainer." Declared Lilo.

They ran past the beach with Pellipers and Wingulls. They ran pat the hula girls dancing with their Bellossoms. They ran through a flock of Chatots that then flew away upon spotting them. They ran past the Hula girls dancing with their Bellossoms. They ran past the relaxing Exeggutors relaxing. They ran past the hula girls...hula girls, hula girls, hula girls!

*Pause.*

Hey...what's going...

Trahzo: Freakazoid...what do you think you're doing? You're making the chapter go way off course!

Yugiohfan163:Yeah, now give us back control of our story.

Freakazoid: You can have this story back after I'm done saying Hula Girls! Raaaaaah!

*Technical difficulties.*

Soon the two stopped as they reached the lab where their starter pokemon resided in.

"Professors, we're ready to receive our starters."

"Ah, Wakka and Lilo, nice of you to come, let us get some fresh air shall we?"

The professor and two trainers walked outside while holding three pokeballs. Professor Hala then sent them out! A Rowlet, Litten and Popplio.

"Boooooooo!"

Yugiohfan163: Show some respect for Team Popplio!

Trahzo: Even though I'm Team Rowlet, I do not approve people's hatred towards Popplio. Now either stay and read so you jack off or finger yourself again, or git!

The three starters looked around before noticing the two trainers.

"So...who will you choose cousin?" Asked Kukui as he used the term of endearment cousin.

"Hmm, hard to say." replied Wakka looking over them.

That's when tourists arrived. "Oh! Do you people need assistance?" asked Kukui.

"I better take this, there's a lot of them." Said Hala.

Both walked to the crowd as Waka and Lilo tapped their chins while looking at the starters.

Now that the coast was clear...

"What are they doing?" Asked Lilo.

Rowlet let his dick out, Popplio lifted her tail showing her pussy and Litten then got on her back and raised her left back leg, showing off her pussy and flexibility.

"Uh, flashing us?" guessed Waka with a blush.

"I think they want us to try them out..."

All 3 nodded.

"W-What!?" exclaimed Waka with a dropped jaw.

"So...should we?" Asked Lilo.

"Not sure...never done it before in my life."

"Same here." she admitted as both stared at the pokemon's exposed spots.

"Uh...so who goes 1st?" Asked Wakka.

"W-Well, let's let them decide."

Then the 3 starters began circling Lilo.

"Guess they pick you." remarked Wakka.

"Oh, shut-up Wakka!" she blushed while the Rowlet and Pippolio licked her legs. Lilo then voluntarily got on the ground and took off her shorts.

Waka blushed as she watched the display.

Popplio then hopped in front of her, wagging her wet pussy infront of Lilo's face. Litten then took the liberty of licking Lilo's pussy making her moan in pleasure. While Rowlet lined his dick up with Lilo's Staryu before pushing in.

She let out a gasp at the penetration and ended up pressing her mouth against the water type's pussy. She then started licking Popplio's pussy as Litten then stopped licking and then rubbed her pussy against Lilo's.

Rolet started to move his cock back and forth with it rubbing against Litten's and inside Lilo's pussy.

Lilo had her moans covered up by Popplio.

'This is amazingly hot.' thought Wakka. Wakka then pulled out his dick and began slowly jerking off.

Popolio moaned feeling Lilo's tongue go in deeper.

'If they keep this up...' Thought Lilo.

Rowlet moved faster with his cock starting to twitch.

Then all 4 came!

Lilo moaned feeling the sperm shoot inside her with the juices splashing onto her face. "Aaaah! The day we become trainers and we lose our virginities!" Moaned Lilo as the sperm stopped flowing.

"Sweet, my turn." Said Wakka as he dropped his pants and got down to the ground. This time Litten walked over and started to lick his hard cock.

Popplio slid her slit across the tip. Rowlet put his dick in Wakka's face.

Wakka was hesitate to suck on it, but seeing how they were doing this much, it only seemed fair. Wakka opened his mouth and sucked on Rowlet's cock.

The owl let out a groan before Popplio started to slide herself onto his cock. Litten licked Wakka's cock and Popplio's pussy as Popplio went down on him.

'This is intense.' thought the male. 'Popplio's pussy is so slippery, Litten's great with that tongue...Rowlet? At least I'm not looking.' he felt the owl move faster and groaned while trying to thrust upward into Popplio harder. 'So much stimulation, I don't know how much longer I can hold out.'

As he thought this, Rowlet groaned and moved his cock in and out faster.

'Oh Arceus, I'm gonna blow my load and I think he's going to as well!'

Soon the three pokemon started groaning. Wakka groaned with them as they all unleashed thier loads. His seed poured into Popplio with Litten's juices splashing out onto the ground and Rowlet's sperm shooting into his mouth.

Litten then licked up all of the sperm that was left, in which she also went for Rowlet's sperm the leaked out of Wakka's mouth.

Wakka panted as Rowlet got off him with Popplio sliding off his dick. Litten then licked up all of the sperm that was left, in which she also went for Rowlet's sperm the leaked out of Wakka's mouth.

Wakka panted as Rowlet got off him with Popplio sliding off his dick.

Litten cleaned off all sperm and vaginal secretions left. Lilo and Wakka then got up as Kukui and Hala came back.

"Sorry, but now that we're back, have you two decided?"

"Yes." They both nodded.


	101. Veronica (Persian) and Tony (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Veronica (Persian) and Tony (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a dark warehouse with a bound and gagged man. He soon heard footsteps approaching him,

Two well dressed men stood before him with cold eyes focused on him.

The Tied up Man Glare at them.

"The boss will be here soon." spoke one of them.

The man did nothing but increased his Glare. Soon more footsteps were heard as the men stepped aside.

A Young Man with Black hair green Eyes and wearing a Black Business suit at the Age of 18 was Walking up. "So, this is the one?" he pointed to the gagged man.

"That's right Boss!" One of the Grunts said.

"The one who thought he could get out of paying protection?"

"The Very Same."

The boy frowned at the gagged man. "Deal with him like the others."

They dragged him over to a Large Pit and Pushed him in.

He landed with a groan and looked across from him. And saw a Slowpoke trying to Dance but fail.

'This is torture?'

Meanwhile above the Pit.

"Men." spoke the teen.

"Yes Boss!" They said.

"Why is there a Slowpoke dancing down there?"

The grunts Shrugged.

The teen growled and pulled out a gun. "Talk. Or else."

"We Ran out of Torture Methods!"

"How? Why not reuse one of the old ones?"

"You said you hated when we Reuse old methods."

Bang!

The grunt fell to the ground dead.

"...Ya Know, I Just Realized He was Right." the Boss said with an Embarrassed Smile. Then he frowned. "Now you, try and find a torture method that actually inflicts pain while I go to my room."

"Yes Sir!" He said. He ran off while the teen sighed and walked to the back where his room was.

He entered the room and sat on the bed. He let out a sigh before feeling something move against his leg. He looked down and saw his Persian Veronica. "Hey girl." he reached down and rubbed her head.

"Per." she let out.

He smiled as she climbed on the bed and laid across his lap.

She soon started to Purr.

"Thanks Veronica." he smiled rubbing her back. "I swear you're the only thing keeping me sane around here."

Her Purrs got deeper.

The male frowned and laid on his bed. "Girl, I've been thinking about something big."

She tilted her head.

"I'm thinking about just stopping all this. Just leave the mob."

She gave a Smile and Lightly wagged her Tail.

"But I don't want us to be forced to run if they come after us. You especially." he replied scratching her belly.

She rubbed her head against his legs.

"What do you think girl?"

"Per!" She said with a Smile.

He smiled and rubbed her belly more. "I'll take that as a yes." he said with a Smile.

She climbed from his lap and up to his body before laying down and rested her head on her paws and looked him in the eye. 'His eyes are so Beautiful.' she thought.

"Hmm, but we'll need to wait and form a plan."

She tilted her head again.

"Maybe we can buy out some ranch land outside the city and move there. What do you think?"

She licked his face and Purred.

"Then it's settled. First the land and supplies, then we leave."

She gave a Smile. She closed her eyes to sleep while her trainer rubbed her head.

He gave a Smile. "Goodnight girl."

She curled next to him and went to sleep.

(Timeskip)

It's been 2 Years since that day.

Tony and his pokemon had managed to get the needed money saved up and bought the right plot of land outside the city with no leads to them. Yep he was Happy with his New Life.

Said former mafia leader was sitting on the patio while watching the sunset. "It's Amazing." He sighed.

Beside him was Veronica who nodded.

He reached down and pat her head.

She purred and licked his palm with her tail twitching in joy.

"Good Girl." he said as she kept licking his Hand.

She climbed onto his lap and rolled over on her back while nodding to her belly.

"Oh so you want me to scratch your Belly? Okay." he reached down and started scratching under her fur.

She started to Purr Loudly.

"You like that?"

She nods her head. She let out a purr while nodding down lower.

He moved his hand lower.

This made her shiver with a smile.

"You're such a Good girl veronica."

'Oh, I'm gonna be quite the naughty one soon.'

That's when he noticed something. He felt a wet spot lower on her body. He saw that she was getting Turned On. "Uh, girl?"

She tilted her head.

"Are you...feeling warm?"

She nods.

"And, getting wet?"

She nods.

'Holy shit.'

She looked away with a blush. 'Maybe he doesn't want to go any farther.'

He soon started to Lightly rub her folds.

She let out a loud gasp of surprise. She soon started to let out Purrs.

'I can't believe I'm touching Veronica down here.' he thought without stopping his fingers.

Her Purrs got Louder. 'I need more.' she thought.

She then tackled him to the Ground.

Tony was surprised before seeing the Persian start pulling his zipper down. This caused him to Blush. "V-Veronica!" he cried out as she started tugging his pants down with her teeth.

As soon as she unzipped his Pants His Cock Popped out. 'So big.' She started to Lick up the Shaft.

Tony shivered at Veronica's Treatment "This is amazing." he moaned.

Hearing that made Veronica grin as she trailed her rough tongue all along the sides.

'He Loves it! Time for the best part!' She thought. She moved near the tip and started sucking on the head.

His moans got louder. "This is too much!" he moaned out.

Her sucking increased as she went Faster.

Soon his dick twitched with his sperm shooting up into her mouth.

As she swallowed she Licked away the excess Cum.

Tony panted and was blown away. "That was great."

'It's just getting to the best part.' She walked over and positioned herself over him.

He panted and watched as she rubbed her folds across his dick. "Do it." he said.

She nodded before lowering herself down and both groaned as the cock slowly slid inside.

"So Tight." he hissed while she let out a growl of surprise.

She kept pushing down as he broke through her Hymen. "PER!" she cried out in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She shook and just got out a nod. She soon started to Move Faster.

"Easy girl! I don't want you to get hurt."

She shook her head and continued her actions. 'So big!' she inwardly moaned.

Her purrs got louder. She tried moving her hips faster onto his cock.

"This is the best!" Tony moaned. He was stunned that her small hole could take him all.

'He's So Rough it's the best feeling ever!' She thought. She let her tongue hang out while she kept bouncing on his dick.

"I'm About to Cum!" He said

'Give me it all!'

"Ahhhhh!" He moaned as he came inside of her. He held her down as the sperm drowned her pussy.

'So hot!' She Moaned. She fell on top of him with both panting.

"I love you Veronica."

'I love you too Tony.'


	102. Cassandra (Swoobat) and Anthony (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Cassandra (Swoobat) and Anthony (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I had a really good time tonight." Smiled a young brunette holding the arm of the man beside her.

"I'm happy for you. I did as well." The light skinned male responded. His skin was light enough to look pale with slicked black hair while he wore a long sleeved leather jacket and blue jeans.

She turns to the male. "So what do you like to do now?" She asked him.

"Well after these past few months, I was wondering if you would listen to something serious." They stopped walking.

She turns to the young man. "What's the matter?"

"Well you see, I'm not an ordinary man."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She chuckled at such an odd choice of words.

He turned to her with an expression that held pain and sadness. "I'm not human."

She looked at him confused before her eyes widened as he opened his mouth to show two sharp fangs as his jacket morphed into a black cape that spread out like wings behind him.

"You mean to tell me you… you're a…" she pauses in a bit of fear and amazement.

"A vampire."

Her body was trembling in fear and panic, the guy she'd been with for some time was a dark specter of the night. "G-Get away!" She yells out and started to run as fast as she could away from the vampire, who just lets her go.

The male looked at the ground with sadness as he gripped his hands and felt fresh tears come down his cheeks. "That's the fifth female this month." He sighs.

He turned and walked down the path while two bat pokemon watched from a branch.

They are a Swoobat and a Crobat. The Swoobat looking at her master with sadness with the Crobat looking bored.

"Well that's another potential mate lost." The Crobat said in poketalk.

"Just look at him! That girl should be grateful he gave her a chance!" The Swoobat hissed with her face turning red from anger.

"Well what did you expect. Humans are not very confident when it comes to facing creatures who some views as food source." The Crobat noted.

"Our master has suffered too long! And those girls fantasize about being swept off their feet by vampires, but when one comes up to them, they run away!" She fumed.

"Heh, that sounds like something from a crappy supernatural love movie."

Both saw he was getting farther away and started flying to catch up.

He headed into a house he used for staying in when he needed to rest. It was crudely done on the outside, but well furnished inside.

He sits on the couch and sighs from today. 'Another one, another one who ran instead of hearing me out.'

This isn't the first time though, he had a number of females who ran off when they discovered who he was, and it was understandable, but he wished they would at least let him explain his intentions.s. You see, this man was the last of his kind. Over time his species were driven to near extinction, but he survived. And that's why he's been trying to find a woman who would understand and possibly help him repopulate his kind.

"I wonder if my efforts are for naught?" He asked himself falling in despair.

His Crobat and Swoobat looked down at him with the second pokemon trying to figure out something to help her beloved master.

'What he needs is a mate who understands him and can help him save his kind…' she thought as she looked at him.

"If you're so worried, why don't you do it?" Asked the Crobat with a yawn.

She looked at him with an annoyed expression, but wondered about his words. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if he can't find a HUMAN mate, why not a POKEMON one?" He proposed.

When he said that, her face reddens at the words. 'I wonder, would it work? He deserves that much.' She takes off and lowers herself to him.

The male looked up as his Swoobat took a seat next to him. "Hey girl."

She moves to him and nuzzled her head to his sides. "Swoo."

He rubs her head with his hand. "I'm okay Cassandra. Thanks for checking up on me."

"Swoo." she spoke smiling and wrapped her wings around his side in a hug.

Anthony smiles at the feeling, but noticed Cassandra is still nuzzling him, moving to his neck now. "What are you doing girl?"

Cassandra moves away from him. "Swoobat." She sounded looking in his eyes with hers glowing from the moonlight from the window.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You always try to help me with something, no matter what it is."

"Swoo…" she said softly, licking his cheek with her tongue. She rubbed her head with his with a soft hum.

Anthony had a small blush from the lick and the rubbing of her head. 'Huh, wonder if she saw and just wants attention.'

But then Cassandra move to his face and gave him a soft kiss.

Anthony's eyes widened in shock. He feels her tongue slipping inside of his mouth, swishing it around. He grabbed her before pulling her back.

"Cassandra, what are you doing?"

The Swoobat looked away with a blush.

"Swoobat." She smiles as she nuzzles his head.

'Alright, something is really odd about her?' He thought.

Cassandra went and licked his neck affectionately, trying her best to tell him what she wants.

"Cassandra, what's on your mind?"

The bat pokemon moves away from him to let him see her blushing face.

"You burning up?" He held a hand against her forehead, but she felt cool.

She shaked her head and looked at him deeply.

'What's that in her eyes? I've seen those in females who care about the person.' He wondered. "Cassandra, do you mean you…?"

Cassandra smiles as she nods her head slowly.

'Oh my god.' Anthony thought in surprise. 'She must be upset from all the times I tried to help my kind.'

'Come on master, take the hint.'

Anthony smiles at that thought, 'But will it even work? With a pokemon?'

Cassandra looked away at what she assumed to be rejection.

"No, I didn't say I wouldn't. I was just thinking about it." He reassured rubbing her head.

She looked at the vampire, 'Will you give it a try? Please?' Her eyes were glistening with tears starting to form.

Anthony smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'll try it."

"Swoobat." She said happily as she nuzzle his head tenderly.

He chuckled and held her face before pressing their lips together.

Cassandra wrapped her wings around his chest, rubbing his body softly.

He smiled and this time pushed his tongue inside the Swoobat's mouth.

Cassandra giggled as she wrapped her tongue around his tongue. Moaning as his tongue slid and tasted over her own.

"Swoo…" she moaned at the feeling. 'He tastes so good.'

They separated to breathe as Cassandra looks at her master for what he wants to do.

Anthony looked down and trailed a finger down her chest.

She shivered at the soft finger moving around her upper body. Then gasped as it moved lower.

Cassandra looked downward to see his finger near her loins. She also saw some juices leaking out.

"Getting ready are we?" He teased while moving the finger right down to her folds.

"Swoo.." she nods while letting out a murr. Then gasped as the tip of the finger trailed across her snatch.

She moaned out as he rubs it back and forth. 'This feels weird..' Her body shudders, 'But feels so good.' She thought as her hug gets tighter.

'Wow, she's really wet.' Anthony smiles as he uses his other hand and rubbed the bat's breast softly. They were small nubs on her body, but it still made her moan from the rubbing.

"You're so sensitive." Anthony teased rubbing them around gently. She moaned and shook as he rubbed his thumbs against the nipples.

Cassandra was squirming in his arms as the pleasure was great. She shuddered as he started pushing his finger inside her folds.

Cassandra pushed down on his finger to get him deeper.

"Did you always plan on seducing your master like this?" Teased Anthony wiggling his finger inside her.

Cassandra looked at her master, blushing madly as she shakes her head. But she did move a little up and down on his finger.

"Did you just get tighter?" Anthony asked feeling the squeeze. He grinned and moved his finger in and out faster while she let out a squeak of surprise "Aw, you sound so cute." Anthony said, feeling himself hardening.

'He's so sweet!' She moaned in her mind. She felt Anthony slip a second finger inside her.

"You're very tight." He commented curling his fingers while moving them back and forth.

Cassandra was holding onto her master with her wings as she felt paralyzed. The tingling feelings were foreign and wonderful. She started rubbing her head in his neck as a needy feeling flowed through her.

Cassandra nuzzle her face in her master's neck, licking his neck and nibbling a bit.

"Alright girl, I get it." he chuckled from the ticklish feeling before he unzipped his pants and fished out his cock till it stood in plain sight for her to see. "This what you want?"

Cassandra blushes as she looks at the size of her master's cock. She nods her head in response. She flew down and rested next to it before taking a light lick fromt he side.

He shuddered from the feeling as he felt the bat's long tongue. "Wow, do that again girl."

She smiles as she took a light lick at the cock again. She found it tasted a little sweet and started to lick it again and again.

He moved his hand to pet the top of the Swoobat's head. "Keep going Cassandra."

She licks her master's cock with delicate movement with her tongue as it wraps around it. She started to move her lips over it and began to bob her head while sliding her tongue all across his cock.

She murrs as his cock tasted much better in her mouth as she bobs slowly. 'Master's cock is so good.'

She heard her master groans and she smiles as it is a sign that he enjoys it. She bobbed her head faster while the vampire groaned louder and held her head there.

She looks upward to see Anthony smiling.

"Cassandra, I'm gonna cum!" he warned thrusting his hips into her mouth deeper.

She nods and move downward to prepare herself. She felt the cock twitch and felt a hot substance spew into her.

She relaxes her cheeks as she let her master unload into her mouth.

Anthony panted and let his head fall back as she pulled her head off and tried to swallowing the sperm as much as she could.

"Swoo?" she cried out looking at him in concern.

"I'm alright girl, just a little winded." he panted. "That was better than I ever thought."

She smiled as she wraps her wing around him and rest her head on his shoulder. 'I'm so happy master liked it!' She felt him rub her back as she also felt him holding her in his hands.

"Thanks girl, that means a lot." he smiled leaning down and kissing her forehead.

She blushes as she felt herself dripping. But she also felt something warm and looked to see with wide eyes her master's girth still hard and dripping with precum.

"I guess I'm not quite done." chuckled the vampire. "Wanna go farther girl?"

She blushes at the question as she smiles and nods. She moved closer with the tip below her folds and blushed before slowly pushing down onto it.

"You ready?" he asked, the tip starting to go in.

She nodded before Anthony pushed up and she felt the tip break her hymen. Cassandra winces as she wraps around him tightly.

"Easy girl." he rubbed her back while seeing the blood drip down.

She held on until the pain soon subsided. She carefully slid up before moving back down onto his cock. Cassandra moaned in pleasure as she wiggled side to side.

"Ah! You're tight." groaned Anthony.

"Swooobat." she moaned as she rubs her head against his chest. 'I want you to fuck me!'

He held her gently as he moves her up and down. Both groaning and moaning from the sensation going through both their bodies.

She moaned as she rubs her wings on his body. She moved her body as best as she could while taking in more of his cock.

She moved her face to his and licked around, moving to his lips. Soon their lips were together as he started thrusting upward into her snatch.

She moans in his mouth as she wraps their tongues together. 'This is amazing!'

'I never thought this would be so great.' he thought. 'Her body is so small and tight that I can feel her pussy squeezing my whole cock.'

'His cock is so big, it feels so good inside me!' she moaned with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. 'Please go faster.' she pleaded in her mind.

Like if he heard that, Anthony started to increase his speed in his thrust. This got a louder moan from the Swoobat as he grunted.

Cassandra's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her moaning got louder and louder each thrust. She felt his thrusts become frantic and moved her body down as fast as she could to take in his sperm.

'If this keeps up, I'll faint in bliss!' she thought as she kept going regardless.

"I'm gonna cum!" grunted the vampire as he felt his instincts kick in and his fangs sharpen while staring at Cassandra. "Girl….if I cum….you know what might happen….right?"

She looked up at her master and gave him a kind smile as she nods her head.

Anthony let out a loud cry as he slammed her down and let his seed spew into her before leaning down near her neck and started digging his fangs into her.

She cried out in mixture of bliss and pain as she climaxed as well. In instinct of her own, she sank her own into Anthony. Both stayed like that while she let the sperm fill her up before they both slowly pulled their fangs out from the other.

Cassandra turned away after recovering, embarrassed and apologetic at what she did. But all she got was her master rubbing her head with a tired smile.

She turned to him with a smile on her blushing face as she nuzzle his side. 'I can't believe me and master are mates!'

Anthony started to lay back, feeling tired from their actions. Cassandra sees this and prepares to take off to give him time. But he hugged her close with a fanged grin. "Nope girl, from now on, we're sleeping together."

She blushes at his words, but doesn't struggle as she wrap her wings around him and snuggled close.

'I can't believe she actually went through with it.' The Crobat thought who was watching them. 'Well, looks like we'll have to see what happens now.'

(Timeskip)

"Come on Timothy, fly to father." smiled Anthony gesturing to himself.

The young vampire was struggling to fly to him with his small wings. He had short blue hair with black wings and kept pouting as he didn't get off the ground. "I can't fly with these stubby little wings!" he said crossing his wings.

"Yes you can. At your age I had the same trouble, but I kept trying and I managed to fly." replied his father.

Hearing those words, Timothy spread his wings and tried again. He flapped them as hard as he could and started feeling his body slowly rise up.

'I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!' he thought excitedly as he continued on flapping. But he felt his wings slow down and landed back on the floor. His head drooped down in sadness at the failed attempt.

Cassandra flew over and rubbed her son's back. "Keep trying, you'll get it in no time."

He smiled and hugs his mom. "Thanks mom." he said, being able to understand her.

'I never imagined I'd have a son with one of my Pokemon, but it's the best thing I've ever had.' smiled Anthony at the scene. 'Hmm, I wonder if this is a sign our race can keep on going without humans?'

Cassandra flew up, carrying Timothy gently in her talons up to Anthony. Settling him down next to his father and nuzzling at her master's side. The camera zoomed away while focusing on the bite marks on their necks.


	103. Arceus (Female) and Rex (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Arceus (Female) and Rex (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

*Heavy breathing.*

"You have fought well human, but now is the time for your defeat!" Shouted Arceus!

"Never! Lucario, use Power-Up Punch!" shouted a teen with black hair, an orange jacket, a pair of black pants with no shirt, reebok shoes, and with dot eyes.

Lucario then rushed towards Arceus, dodging Arceus's Judgement! The canine pokemon jumped up and slammed its fist against the large pokemon's cheek.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." Then a huge blinding bright light shined!

"What the?!" The boy named Rex and his Lucario then covered thier eyes! As the light died down, they looked and found themselves in a white void. "Where are we boy?"

"*grunt!*"

They then saw a badly damaged Arceus floating away.

"Hey! Get back here, I must catch you!" Rex and his Lucario ran towards the pokemon.

Arceus then fell on it's side.

"Now's my cha..."

Then a bunch of creatures swarmed Arceus for comfort.

"Huh? Who are these Pokemon?" He then used his Pokedex.

"Pokemon unknown, no data."

"Huh?"

"It won't work." Arceus said to Rex.

"Why not?"

"These are the ones that Mew never birthed...thier cells didn't make it when I was creating Mew, and now they live with me, here in the void...or as you humans would call it, purgatory."

"They don't exist? Aw-man, these guys look like some nice Pokemon. What are their names?" Rex asked as Lucario picked one up to snuggle.

"The little light blue one your Lucario is holding is called Kurusu, the little worm standing before you is Kokana." spoke Arceus before hissing in pain.

"Whoa...uh..." He then pulled out a Moomoo Milk.

"Here, drink this."

After drinking it, Arceus was now standing. "Thank you human, now, do you intend to capture me?"

"No, now I want to help these little guys be real, how do I do that?"

"Well, it might seem odd and possibly disheartening to you."

"I don't care, I want these guys to have a chance a t life!" He said as he pointed to some more.

'Honoguma, Godzillante, Papyo...'

"So...what do I have to do?"

"You, must mate with me."

"...wait what?"

"I'm the creator of the entire world, sure Mew may have brought life to earth, but my other creations brought time, mass, order, and thought. I think I can birth a Pokemon without Mew's help."

"Then why didn't you birth every last Pokemon?"

"You think I'd want to have hundreds of eggs coming out of me? Birth hurts!"

"But wait, are you stating you are officially a woman?"

"No, look here." Arceus then showed a featureless crotch. "I can change this area to a penis or a vagina."

"Oh, so you can become either one?"

"Yes, now behold." Arceus said as it's voice became more feminine. The crotch area slowly changed into a slit with pink folds around it.

Rex's jaw dropped.

"My children, please look away." It said...or at this point, she said to them.

The pokemon all turned away.

"Now, please, drop your pants..." Arceus told Rex.

He blushed before slowly taking his pants off. "Um...could you get down? You're very tall."

Arceus nodded and got down on her knees.

Rex stared right at her wet lips and ass, they were so huge. "I don't think I'll fit."

"Of course it will." She assured.

"But...it'll be like throwing a hot dog down a hallway."

Then Arceus used her magic to turn into a busty female. "Better?"

"Much."

"Good...now please, don't keep my children waiting any longer."

Rex then got on his knees, grabbed Arceus's hips and had his dick rubbing her ass. "Sorry if I'm teasing you, I just wanna savor this moment...the moment I impregnated Arceus."

"Just try not to get a big head over it."

"Sorry..." Then Rex poked at her entrance. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Then Rex inserted his dick into Arceus's pussy! "Ah!" she gasped out.

As Rex thrusted, he then let go of her hips and then grabbed the ring around her waist.

"Easy there." she spoke while groaning with each thrust.

"Sorry, I was always curious about your ring." He grunted in between thrusts. "Does it affect you while I'm doing this?"

"Nope, but I feel like a mounted turret gun."

'Odd reference.' Then Rex brushed it off as he went faster.

"Mmm, I'm enjoying this." commented Arceus.

"You're so hot!"

"Yes, human, fuck me more!" She said. 'Next time, I gotta see what a human girl feels like!'

He went faster while reaching down and started grabbing her breasts. It was uncomfortable for Rex's hips as his arms were against the ring. But it did get a moan from the god.

"I want you to cum!"

"Tch, you'll need more training to make the creator's pussy cum."

'Cocky god.' Rex then slammed harder!

"AH! More!"

Meanwhile, Lucario played Yahtzee with Gorilliamo.

"YAHTZEE!"

They groaned and flipped the board.

"Rex...I can feel your penis bulging!"

"That means I'm gonna cum!"

"Keep going, try to hold out!" she moaned while moving her hips against his thrusts.

"I can't hold it in anymore, aaah!" he groaned before slamming inside her and started cumming. The sperm entered her womb, and then all of the Pokemon began turning into eggs all around Lucario. He panted and took notice of the eggs.

"Thank you Rex, now the next time you see me, I expect these others in your Pokedex as well...bye."

Then we see a 2nd blinding light.

Rex and Lucario covered their eyes and found themselves back where they met Arceus. He checked the Pokedex and sure enough, there were a few empty spots. "Alright Lucario, one more adventure all around the world!"

"Woof!"

Meanwhile in the void...

"I hope he captures me..." That's when Arceus sensed a disturbance. "What the...what are these new sounds?" Arceus then opened a portal and peered into it.*gasp* "What is this?"

Arceus saw creatures such as Secretear from the Odysso region (By Steveo126). Dillossus from the ORUGOH region (By Smiley-Fakemon). And Stuflint from the Frysla Region (By Sylver1984).

"D...did something go wrong during my and Rex's coitus?!" Arceus panicked.


	104. Haxorus and Iris

The life of PokeSexuals

Haxorus and Iris

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We currently find ourselves in the valley of the dragons. 2 Axews were playing ball with thier older brother, a Fraxure.

"Kids! Come back inside!" called a woman from the house. The woman was an older Iris wearing a sunhat, white shirt, and baggy shorts, the kind used in gym uniforms.

They 3 then ran in. One of the Axew's jumped and gave the woman a hug.

"Mama!"

"Hahah, I still can't figure out how you 3 learned how to speak, but I love it anyway."

"So mom, can we hear a story?" The Fraxure asked.

"Well I don't see why not."

"Yay!" All 3 cheered.

"This is the story of how me and your father made you Fraxure."

"Isn't that kind of mature?"

"You're a teenager and I refuse to give 'the talk' more than once."

"Good point."

*Flashback.*

Uncle Ash wanted all of his friends together for a friendly tournament to strengthen our bonds. Me and him were the ones to make it to the finals. Even though I had gotten stronger through Clair's training...your uncle got stronger in another way...

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then we see powerful energy coming out of Ash and Greninja as the sync together as Ash-Greninja!

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

"Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

I've seen Mega Evolution from my master Claire, but I never anticipated a type of evolution where the Pokemon gains it's trainer's likeness! The attack beat your father and caused him to faint. Everyone except Bonnie, Clemont and Serena were speechless, they never saw anything like it as well, but after spending time with Ash...we all knew he'd pull out something unexpected.

But let's just say afterwards, I didn't take it so well.

"And the winner is Aaaaash!" Shouted judges Brock, Cilan and Tracey.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! I call shenanigans! There's no way a stupid kid like you could ever control such power!"

"I won fair and square!"

I was a bit of a brat...and your dad couldn't take anymore of my whining. So after the battle, me and him walked off somewhere where I started to vent.

"That Ash...sometimes I regret not decking his face the day we met!"

I sort of was very...outspoken.

"*Bleep* And his *Bleep* So Arceus damn *bleep* *bleep* in a *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep*!"

Eventually your dad couldn't take it anymore.

Haxorus growled and tripped Iris up with his tail.

"What the?! Haxorus? Why'd you do that for partner?"

He just growled and tapped his tail on the ground.

"Uh...you feeling okay? Y-you angry about our loss as well?"

He was not angry about the loss, proof was when he pinned me to a tree.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

He then began stripping me of my clothes!

"Uh...mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell me I'm a rape child."

"Oh no! While your father was rather forceful, he did stop if I was uncomfortable."

Anyways, there I was, sitting in the middle of a forest clearing in my socks and panties. Your father's penis looming over my face. I tried to run to get the others but her caught me. He held my head in front of it and shook his head before growling.

"Please don't hurt m-Mmmmmph!"

He slid the cock into my mouth and he liked it since he let out a louder growl which sounded like it was from pleasure. He then let go of my head and I sucked on it manually, so he wouldn't hurt me.

"What was going through your head?"

"Well Fraxure and Axews, I think he finally got tired of my whining since he's heard it throughout his life, even during his...baby years..."

"But wait, wouldn't it be too sudden? Like wouldn't you be against sucking his dick?"

"I'm the human and he's the Pokemon with a lot of powerful attacks kid."

So while at first I wanted to push him back, I kind of...got drawn in by the musk from his dick. So I sucked on his cock, meanwhile he kept in rhythm as he thrusted his dick in my throat.

He'd let out the occasional grunt while even using his tail to rub against my thigh. I kinda liked the feel of his scales on my body...okay, I absolutely loved it, I'm a dragon master, what do you expect?

'I can't believe his cock is so huge.' moaned Iris bobbing her head while moaning as the tail brushed against her panties.

Haxorus then wanted to go faster. He leaned in forward and started to thrust his hips in deeper to his trainer's mouth.

Sometimes your father had no self control, even when I tried pushing his cock out, but he was able immediately understand.

Haxorus growled and slowly slid out of Iris' mouth.

"Sorry Haxorus..."

Which is what I said before he got down and began having at my vagina with his tongue. I started to gasp and squirm, but his tongue was big and wet and I started to relax.

"Oh, wow Haxorus...were you practicing this incase you found a mate?"

He just growled and nodded before going farther and pushed his tongue right up into my folds.

I then rested my legs on his shoulder. I kept moaning my head off while urging him to go in deeper. His tongue had went as deep as it could, but that's when he let go. Seeing that his dick and my vagina were the perfect amount of wet, he then got up.

Iris gulped as Haxorus brought the dick near her pussy. "Are you sure it'll fit?"

Haxorus trailed a claw down her cheek and then nodded. He moved closer and started to slowly push the tip into her.

"So, big." moaned Iris with wide eyes feeling it slowly spread open her folds.

Your dad went in slowly didn't ravage my body until he got to my womb, but he'd need to break my hymen 1st, which he did with ease.

"AHH!" I cried out with pain. That always happens with a girl's first time.

"So..."

"Yes Fraxure, when you and that Zweilous become adults, it'll hurt during her 1st time too."

"Ouch."

Iris cried but was quickly silenced by Haxorus' kiss.

Which was kind of awkward due to his tusks, but we still managed to get our tongues to touch.

"How?"

"That is a secret."

Iris moaned feeling her pokemon's tongue while gasping as she felt the cock push in deeper.

Haxorus broke through the hymen and continued to push on forward before he touched the womb.

"Ah! It's stretching me out!"

Your father then licked my cheek to make me feel better.

Haxorus was getting close as he humped Iris harder. All the while growling with the girl moaning with each push inside her.

Then like that, your father came inside me as he made a great and mighty roar. And when he came, he came. It felt like my womb was gonna burst with how much sperm was shot out. After that, your dad let me go and I put my clothes back on before Ash and the others arrived. I told them not to worry about it and I was feeling much better.

"Ash, I have something to say." spoke Iris with a serious tone.

"Yeah?"

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did."

Ash and Cilan dropped their jaws.

"Are you really...what happened?!" Cilan asked, shocked.

"I've decided to change my current attitude and turn over a new leaf."

"Is this some sort of prank?"

"No..." Then Iris held out her hand. "Thanks for the battle and hopefully the next time we meet, I'll be strong enough to beat you."

Ash blinked and hesitantly shook her hand. "Uh, sounds good."

And like that, me and dad became lovers while at the same time I strengthened my bond of friendship with Ash. And it wouldn't till a few more years and some more sex that me and him had our first egg.

"And that was..."

"You Fraxure." she smiled while patting her son's head.

That's when Haxorus appeared.

"Alright kids, I'm heading off to work, Haxorus, return." she returned him to the pokeball while pulling out a gown from the closet.

"Go and get 'em champion of Unova." The Axew's cheered.

"Bye mom."

"Bye kids and remember, no friends when we're gone...unless it's a dragon type Pokemon."

All three blushed as their mom left.


	105. Goodra (Male) and Shauna

The life of PokeSexuals

Goodra (Male) and Shauna

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shauna yawned as she sat up in her sleeping bag while rubbing her eye to get the sleep out of it. "That was a great sleep!" she half-cheered and half-yawned as she stretched her arms over her head to pop the joints into place..

She had her smile plastered all over her face despite being alone in the forest. It had been some time since she had seen Ash and Serena, though she had heard some rather odd tales about them and Clemont. Part of her wondered if the stories were true, if Ash had become more than close to his Bayleef, if Serena really just got into a relationship with her partner, though she wondered how she could get her perky yet small breasts to grow like Bonnie's when said girl got together with her brother.

In the end, though, it didn't even matter for she was alone to train and enjoy life. She wanted to make good memories of her trip and she'd do her best to make incredible ones. With that in mind, she finally got off her sleeping bag to reveal she slept commando. Her small dark skinned body shone in the light of the sun, her dusky puffy nipples bounced as she took inhaled deeply the fresh air, and her round and small butt jiggled as she got up and walked to a nearby lake to get washed up.

Unaware to her, a nearby Pokémon had observed her for some time since she arrived to his lake. A young Goodra had been curious of the girl that had been staying in its lake, the dragon-type loved his turf and would fend off from others and yet he could tell. The girl was a kind one. Those eyes of her full of life and energy were genuinely loving and caring. She was a free spirit and she was perhaps the only human he had seen that would walk around near his lake without caution, but with joy.

It tilted its head to the side as he observed her tiny waist, the way her buttcheeks jiggled, and how when she knelt down to grab some water to splash herself the cold liquid made her chocolate skin glisten. He gulped when seeing her womanhood in display, making him feel an aching in his sheath. However, his nose couldn't help but sniff the delicious scent of her shampoo in her pigtails, and he wondered how soft her brown hair was and if it'd match the softness of the small, trimmed, heart-shaped bush over her snatch.

Shauna smiled feeling the cold water wash over her and giggled feeling some drip down her chest and nipples while making said nubs harden from the temperature. "Hmm, maybe a quick dip would help wake me up."

Without bothering to untie her pigtails, and with the water not even bothering her hairdo to make it fall down to kick logic out of the way, the girl jumped into the water with her body into a ball. She shivered a bit but her smile remained in place as she enjoyed the chilling up her body caressing her skin and making her feel more alive. After taking a deep breath, she sunk deeper into the lake to reach the bottom, enjoying how the water enveloped her until she let the water carry her, making her float face up with her flat chest above the water.

She could feel the water ripple around her while she barely even moved her legs to move herself in circles. With a giggle, and feeling rather naughty, Shauna slid her hands up her flat abdomen and to her small breasts. While smalls, her mounds were quite soft and had some rippling to them if touched or slapped, just like her pert butt-cheeks. Moaning softly, she traced her hands around her nipples, rubbing her fingertips in circles over the puffy buds on her chest. She gasped when she felt the need for more, and soon one hand brushed past her pubes, going low.

Behind the brush he was hiding behind, the Goodra's eyes widened while feeling his sheath tingle again even more from watching the girl slowly rub her own body while he had a clear display over her bare breasts.

Biting her lip to try and fail to contain her moan, Shauna sucked in air sharply as her fingers tugged her hard clit. She gasped when twisting the bundle of nerves, making her arch her back in the water and thus sink. The Goodra had to try not to chuckle when seeing her jump out of the water, gasping for air and shaking her head.

"Ok, bad idea... But..." she rubbed her thighs together as she moved to her campsite, unaware of how she was followed closely, "I could really use someone, but most guys are..." she sighed, for what few guys did try to hit on her weren't exactly good. Oh, she did love her friends and wouldn't mind if one of them asked her out, but to go that far... She could only sigh at the thought. They were all either too shy or had other goals, and the few guys that hit on her were in it because she was young and thus they thought of her as gullible.

It was a good thing she had her Pokémon even in her current solo trip, otherwise she didn't want to think what some of those guys (and even open girls) could have tried when seeing her as innocent and naïve. And then an idea came to her, "Ash told me once he did love his Bayleef when he first met her, so that going with a Pokémon thing may not be too bad. Heck, Serena of all people went with a female Pokémon, and people have married Pokémon in the past..."

She blushed at the thought of being with a Pokémon, but truth be told, she owed a lot to Pokémon for allowing her to make wonderful memories and seeing the world. However, anatomy classes did show several kinds of Pokémon had some interesting gifts from nature. Good thing she had a soundproof room, because when she purchased a sex toy made like a certain slimy but adorable dragon-type's shaft she couldn't get enough of it. Serena had been surprised that the brunette was a pervert, but then again, Serena had fantasized a lot about Ash, and Shauna knew of some naughty pictures and naughtier toys that her friend had when thinking of the boy at night. As she shook her head about the memory, she took notice of small footsteps near her and turned around only to see a white and purple tail quickly slip back behind a tree.

The Goodra for his part shook as he felt his throbbing length exit the sheath, showing a red and curved half foot long prick with barbs at the sides and a spearhead-like tip dripping precum. The dragon-type tried to use his tail to cover his manhood with his tail and prayed to Arceus the girl hadn't seen him. The deity Pokémon on the other hand knew what both needed, while she herself was mounted from behind by her lover.

'Wait, is that a...' she thought with curiosity and a smile as she crouched down and slowly moved around the other side of the tree. She pushed the bush aside a little before her eyes widened at seeing a young Goodra there, and got a good eyeful of his throbbing erection, which looked just like her toy, except this one throbbed with precum on the tip.

Said dragon-type couldn't help but blush and attempt to run away until the girl reached for its slimy wrist, keeping it in place.

"W-Wait! I don't know what's happening but, you've been watching, right?" she had a small, perverted smile. She could be bubbly and cheerful, but Shauna had a naughty side to impress even the most seasoned pervert.

Nodding, the Goodra looked away shyly, making her smile more before the nude Shauna slid her hand down his length, making the dragon-type gasp. Leaning her body fully on his and feeling his soft and sticky flesh massage her skin like a wonderful hand lotion, Shauna played around with Goodra's tool like she had with her toy. The young dragon-type fell flat on his butt when Shauna's thumb and index finger rubbed around his tip, even poking and sliding up and down the slit to get more precum out to coat his tool before she pumped it.

Shauna for her part enjoyed rubbing her body up and down his, letting her nipples slide on his chest and feeling tingles in her dusky buds. Her womanhood tingled as she pressed herself further into the adorably chubby young dragon's body, sinking into him and letting him feel her small bush of pubes brush against his skin. The young Goodra moaned and was glad he was resting on a tree or he'd have hit his head hard on the ground when he leaned back. Shauna gripped his length harder and started to slide her hand up and down, feeling the barbs bump into her fingers as she massaged every inch of his pulsing manhood.

'It's so big and so much warmer than a toy.' she thought while letting the Goodra's body slime get her own skin nice and sticky while looking up at the dragon-type's face who still looked away. "Come on now, no need to be shy. We're all alone here, so let's get you all nice and ready."

Sliding down his body, Shauna was on her knees, facing the young Goodra's shaft which was inches from her face. She kept pumping it with a joyful smile on her face before opening her lips. The Goodra gasped when seeing her stick out her tongue with half-lidded eyes, her green orbs locked with his as she pressed her tongue on the tip of his fleshy spear, and sucked.

Goodra grabbed handfuls of grass when Shauna's lips coiled around his head, her tongue swirling around it while she sucked his precum into her mouth, flicking her tongue on the slit to get more out.

She didn't stop, she slurped his tool to give him more pleasure, making the dragon-type shiver in delight and moan loudly. Happy to see the reaction, she slowly but surely slid down her head to get more of him into her mouth, being mindful of the barbs on his length while never stopping the strong suction on his tasty prick. She lapped at his underside, making sure her tongue over his pulsing flesh before her throat started swallowing him, making Shauna moan as his barbs massaged her throat muscles pleasurably.

However, the taste of his slime was intoxicating her, and in the good way. His musky aroma, the strength filling her nostrils and making her desire more even as she swallowed him completely until her nose was pressed on his hairless groin, had her snatch tingle and slick with her own juices. She hummed into his cock to give him even more pleasure, desperate for a drink from her lover as she pulled back, leaving only the tip into her mouth before claiming once again every single inch down her tight, snug and warm throat to make Goodra yelp and nearly jump.

It was all he could take before he grabbed her head, slapping her face to his groin as he shot load after thick, sticky load down her throat. Shauna's eyes widened before the taste invaded her mouth, and her green orbs practically turned into hearts as she grabbed her lover's thighs to pressed her face further into his crotch, sucking and loudly gulping down every single shot with the ring her lips formed on his length not letting a drop of his cream go to waste. It was after four loud gulps that Goodra pulled back, watching Shauna open her mouth.

"Sho tashty..." she moaned with a thick line of cum and saliva connecting her lips to his cockhead, which fell on her chest after breaking under its own weight. Still hungry, Shauna licked her lips, cleaned her chest with a finger before licking it, and kissed her Goodra lover's shaft to clean it too, before finally swallowing.

The sight alone made Goodra's shaft harden more than ever in his life, causing it to actually grow an inch longer from seeing the cute yet incredibly naughty girl before him that took him as a mate. He wanted, no, needed to be with her! He pinned her down and kissed her, not even finding his own taste after how well she swallowed every particle.

Shauna happily reciprocated by wrapping her arms around his neck and then her legs around his waist, pushing her tongue in his mouth for a little wrestling he happily returned and won, pidding her tongue down.

The two lovers kept their heated make-out session for minutes, devouring each other's lips with lustful eyes while Shauna rubbed her body against Goodra, loving how she could slid under his slimy form. The movement rubbed his cock in between her legs with the barbs brushing against her slit, getting a moan from the girl who hugged Goodra tighter while trailing her hands up and down his back while adjusting their lips to where she started sucking on his tongue with a shudder of joy.

Standing up, Goodra simultaneously pierced the girl's entrance, surprised to find no hymen but happy that he hadn't hurt her. Shauna's eyes widened in delight and her jaw hung loosely with a happy if drunk grin on her face. The thick shaft inside of her could be seen causing a bulge in her abdomen, which had her eyes rolling back while she still clung to her lover. Goodra had already managed to keep her from falling by wrapping his tail around her back and placing his hands in her delicious buttocks, feeling her flesh ripple in his grip.

Still hugging the dragon-type, Shauna let her body loose enough for him to do as he pleased. Seeing this, Goodra grew more confident and started licking the insides of her opened mouth, happy to see her tongue at work licking around his and at times sliding into his mouth. Meanwhile, his hands rubbed and fondled her backside, sinking his fingers into her chocolate flesh and making her moan as they pushed her snatch closer to his groin until he could once again feel the heart-shaped bush rub on his flesh. Without needing words, Goodra started to lift and lower his lover.

Shauna let out a happy moan feeling the thick cock move inside her while the barbs brushed the inside of her and in the deepest parts which made her whole body tingle while she made sure to hang on so she didn't end up passing out from the amazing ecstasy.

Shauna let out a happy moan feeling the thick cock move inside her while the barbs brushed the inside of her and in the deepest parts which made her whole body tingle while she made sure to hang on so she didn't end up passing out from the amazing ecstasy.

Goodra for his part kept pumping into his lover, bucking his hips with wet slaps of flesh echoing in the forest as he clashed his groin on hers, at times pushing in deeply and rubbing all around her insides to feel her pubes on his skin.

Shauna would yelp and moan in bliss as she felt his thrusts shake her body.

Goodra sunk his fingers into her ass even more, feeling his thrusts making the cheeks jiggle to the beat of their meaty slaps. He kept drilling into Shauna, stirring her insides and making the girl moan into their sloppy kiss. Holding tighter into her lover, Shauna started to roll her hips around to help both reach their peak. The two were drunk in pleasure, staring at each other and letting their moans and the sound of their flesh slapping together fill the forest. Finally, Shauna couldn't hold it anymore and cried in pure ecstasy as her walls clamped on her lover's shaft.

Growling, Goodra locked her in place with his pelvis locked with hers, feeling her juices shoot out and coat his body with them, but he wasn't done. Shauna, still riding her climax, gasped when Goodra, still inside her, spun her around and pressed his slimy chest on her back and slid all the way back in. She screamed as her eyes turned into beating hearts when his length crushed her womb, his barbs tickling deeper into her and making her shiver.

The bulge on her stomach was even more noticeable, and her perky butt jiggled more when he smacked his hips into it to get further into her core. Goodra started to pant while sliding his hands from her hips and up her body. Shauna moaned when one of her lover's hands played with her puffy dusky nipples, hardening the nubs as he unexpectedly pulled on them like a kid. She grinned and slid one hand to his cheek just as he used his other hand to cup her own cheek. The two shared one kiss as they returned to their pleasure, breaking apart only to get some air.

"Want to... see the world with me?" she panted, her insides quivering as he drove into her but gave her a curious, innocent look. She grinned at him, "Let's travel together and make a lot of amazing memories, Goodra. As friends, as lovers..."

He responded with a deep kiss, meaning a yes.

(Years later)

An adult Shauna had just finished another tour through a large region, and was enjoying her stay at a hotel... with her Goodra lover on his back, her nude body on top of his, and every inch of his cock inside of her.

As her body bounced up and down on his, filling her to the brim with dragon dick, she couldn't be happier when looking to the side at an egg.

"If it's a girl, let's give her a baby brother." she said with a smile, to which Goodra smiled as he held her hands in his, with matching rings on both their left hands.


	106. Trina (Nidorina) and Chuck (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Trina (Nidorina) and Chuck (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A man in his 30's, dusty blonde hair, sleeveless black jacket and white pants was walking towards a hotel while checking his camera.

'Man, I wonder how many trainers are in this competition.' He walked through the door and saw the people registering with some still working on the decorations for the contest.

'That's a lot of people' he thought, 'guess I got my job cut out for me here.' he held the camera up and started taking photos of the trainers and their pokemon.

'Wow, look at them all, I wonder who my boss will choose for the magazine.' he kept snapping pictures while walking over to the counter.

He then talked to the receptionist. "Um...my boss called earlier and booked a room, I believe his name is..."

"Chad Richardson right?"

"Yes, that's the guy."

"Ah, then here's your key." the receptionist handed him the key. "Enjoy your stay here."

He then found his room and gave himself some time to relax before the competition began. He looked at the pokeball on his waist and grabbed it before opening it as a Nidorina came out. "Hey Trina."

"Nido." she spoke before he picked her up and set her on the bed.

Chuck hugged his beloved poison type pokemon. "How are you feeling?"

"Nido." she spoke while relaxing in his arms. 'I hate being stuffed in that thing.'

"Sorry, I know how you hate being in the ball." he rubbed her head. "Wanna come with me when I go down and take more pictures?"

She nodded.

"Alright, then hang on." he reached to his stuff and pulled out a small bag. "You can ride in this."

Trina happily hopped in. He slung it around his shoulder and grabbed his camera while changing the lens with a longer range one and headed down the hall while noticing some moaning in the rooms.

"What the?" he moved closer to a slightly opened door and peaked inside. To his surprise, a human and a pokemon were having sex! A young lady was bouncing on a Feraligatr cock while moaning out loud.

"What the fuck?" He said to himself.

Trina looked inside from her bag and was stunned.

"I don't know if we should snap a photo of this." he whispered while glancing at his camera. 'If I do, does that make me a pervert?'

"Oh Feraligatr, are you gonna cum?" moaned the moan seeing the expression on her pokemon's face.

As if on cue, Chuck sensed a money shot! He held his camera up and made sure they both were in frame with his finger over the button.

The Feraligatr came as his trainer shouted. This was the pic he took. He took a good photo with a few extras while watching the woman and pokemon pant as she laid down on top of him.

"That should do it." He concluded. "Damn it, my instincts took over me!"

"Huh? I think I heard something." spoke the woman in the room.

Chuck sneaked away as they heard more moaning. He looked in the next room and saw two girls, twins in fact, being held up my multiple tentacles as a Tangela thrusted in all their holes at the same time.

"Whoa..." He was about to take the pick but then, a girl threw a Rare Candy into the Tangela, allowing it to evolve to Tangrowth with bigger tentacles! "Huh, it knows Ancientpower."

"Oh Arceus! Faster Tangrowth!" moaned the other twin.

Trina saw this and just stared deeply at the performance she was seeing. 'I never imagined seeing pokemon and humans do...this.' She thought while something hot began in her folds.

"Alright, I already took a pic of that woman and Feraligatr, no harm in more with these 3...right?" he whispered to Trina while holding the camera up.

Trina nodded as he took pictures.

Afterwards he kept moving before hearing a much louder moan from the next door. He opened the and this really shocked him! "Boss?!" He loudly whispered.

"Ah, Chad!"

"Aw-Yeah Becky!" grunted the human thrusting in and out of the Nidoqueen.

'Wait, he has a talking Nidoqueen?' Chuck and Trina thought.

"Fuck me more!" she moaned.

'This'll make good blackmail! He clearly saw it wasn't me who took his ice cream! He saw Tray take his ice cream yet he blamed me just because we're twins!' Chuck held the camera up and started taking picture after picture. Even taking a picture of Chad coming inside Becky.

He slowly walked off with a grin while rubbing Trina's head. "Now this is a juicy pic girl."

And for those who've been reading this entire thing, this is Becky and Chad's 4th appearance, including thier chapter together.

"Woah! I need to hurry!" he looked at the clock and hurried since he still needed photos for the contest.

He then made it to the Pokemon Contest, featuring many Pokemon Coordinators.

"Welcome everyone! Now since you've been waiting so long, it's time to start this!" called the announcer.

Chuck took his seat and put Trina on his lap.

"Chuck, great to see yah." Said Chad as he and Becky took thier seats.

"...Hey boss..."

"Remember to take plenty of pictures alright?"

"You got it boss..."

Soon the competition began. We saw Dawn, May, Harley, even the very handsome Nando and Drew. Each one sending out their pokemon.

Chuck took pics of what he felt were the best parts. All the while Trina kept thinking about what she saw. "So boss, what made you tell me to come here and take pictures of this Pokemon Contest?"

"I figured your skills would work well in this event."

"Thanks, I loved photography ever since I was a kid, it's been a hobby of mine for a while and just capturing something that looks like art with my partner Trina...oh it just makes me happy."

"Trina huh? Have you 2...you know? Fucked?"

Chuck and Trina stared with blushes at Chad in stunned disbelief.

"Why would you say that?"

"Everyone I've ever met, even I, have had sex with our Nidos, whether they be of Nidoran or Nidoran families."

"I...I...I..." spoke Chuck who felt his chance at blackmail shatter while his boss said it like it was no big deal.

"In Sinnoh, there was this floor in the Canalave Library where people and Pokemon hid thier sex."

'Holy shit...that means it happened way before we were born.'

"In Unova a few years ago, they reported people and Pokemon having babies all over the world."

'What the Hell?!'

'So me and Chuck can...'

"And I don't know about you, but I definitely don't remember there being a Buku or a Kokana, or even Honoguma and Papyo...someone probably helped Arceus bring life to them."

"I...I'm just going back to the pictures." spoke Chuck taking more pictures while trying to push those thoughts from his head.

"Oh, and there was even that strange phenomenon with Pokegirls, Pokemon who are shaped like human girls."

Chuck broke out in a sweat.

"Now, when you're done, I expect those pictures in my office Friday this week."

"Uh, yes boss."

After the contest ended, Becky stood up. "Here Chuck, put this around Trina's neck, she'll look very pretty."

Chad held out a pearl necklace. He then handed it to Chuck. "Enjoy, I'll see you Friday. Oh and if you want more info about this, check the internet, and I mean really check, don't look up porn." Which was all he could say before leaving.

Chuck and Trina watched as his boss and Nidoqueen walked off

Later that night...Chuck and Trina checked if he was telling the truth.

"Oh my Arceus, look at this...A news reporter and 2 Charizards mated in Charicific Valley years ago, not long after that, this guy and his female pokegirl Hitmonchan gave away thier infant Tyrogues to new young trainers, and look at these top secret files, after Champion Red of Kanto defeated *Redacted* a man by the name of *Redacted* tried to find a way to kill *Redacted* and found out sperm was it's weakness and then after killing it, smashed the Pokemon's egg...this is all unbelievable." Said Chuck.

'I don't know about you, but this just keeps on getting me horny.' Trina thought.

Chuck looked at Trina and found himself smiling. ""Those pearls really do look good on you girl."

"Nido." 'Thank you Chuck.' Then she licked his cheek.

He smiled and rubbed her head while seeing a small bag on his bed. He got up from his chair and opened the bag. Inside he saw various small clothes and outfits around Trina's size.

"What the?" He then looked to Trina who was audibly expressing her delight. "You wanna try some on?"

She nodded.

"Okay."

1st, was a traditional geisha dress.

Trina blinked as she had the white makeup added with the black hair in a bun wig with a red kimono over her body.

"Wow Trina, that is cute."

She smiled while he held his camera and took a photo.

"To remember the moment, now for another." Next was a nurse outfit. No, not a Nurse Joy outfit, a nurse outfit for people hospitals.

Trina now had a pink hat on her head with a large pink shirt over her body with a skirt too.

"Wow, you're kinda sexy with that on. You don't mind if I make the joke right?"

Trina shrugged her arms.

"Hellooooooo nurse, hahahaha." Then he took the picture.

'Goof.' she inwardly laughed.

Last was a 2 piece black bikini with a floral pattern. Both fit just right on her with the flower design over the right part of it.

Chuck's dick had a slight twitch, making him not realize it's making him get hard as he took the picture.

Next was a red sleeveless dress with some red lipstick.

Chuck was about to take a picture but Trina took the opportunity to litter his face with kiss marks. "Hehehehe! Stop it that tickles!" he laughed feeling her lips.

That's when their lips pressed against each other.

Chuck was stunned along with Trina, but said pokemon closed her eyes and didn't pull away. 'Trina, stop!' He thought as he pulled her away. "Trina! What are you doing?"

Trina looked down at the floor, disappointed in what she did. She wriggled out of his hands and walked off the bed.

"Wait, Trina, I didn't say I didn't like it, I was actually surprised." He spoke reaching out to her.

She turned and saw Chuck grab her into an embrace.

"Look, this thing about people and Pokemon having sex is new to me and certainly new to you, at 1st I was worried about this after seeing the girls and thier Pokemon, but after seeing boss and his Nidoqueen having sex, I kinda imagined us." he admitted with a blush.

Trina's eyes glistened. 'He...He imagined us?'

"So...um...wanna put on this Highschool Girl uniform and have sex with me?" he asked bashfully pulling out said white shirt with green skirt.

Trina happily put on the clothes and then did a pose.

Chuck blushed at seeing her shake her ass at him under the skirt and noticed the bulge he had. Chuck then took off his pants and underwear as he went for her! He picked her up and set her on his lap. "I wanna try something I have never seen in porn before, well at least not between a woman and man." Chuck then rubbed the length of his dick against Trina's folds.

"Nido!" she let out a gasp from the sudden feeling.

"Don't worry girl, I'll take good care of you, just like the day I caught you as a Nidoran ."

She nodded as he kissed her forehead and felt him keep rubbing his cock against her hole.

"Oh, this feels so good." He said as he went faster, feeling Trina's precum slather his dick. "How does it feel to you?"

"NIDO!" 'It's like Shangri-La, but it shall only be Heaven once you penetrate me!'

He smiled while rubbing her back. "Yeah babe, I'm gonna cum all over that uniform!" he moved his cock faster against her slit.

'Chuck\Trina, we might be lusting after each other, but I hope after this we can feel true love!' They both thought. Both groaned as they felt their peaks rising.

'Chuck!'

"Trina!"

Then Trina's juices splashed and covered Chuck's dick with sperm, while Chuck's dick came all over Trina's uniform.

Both panted while Trina licked up some of the sperm on her clothes.

Chuck then sat at the edge of the bed. Arms crossed behind his back.

"So, care for a ride Trina?"

She nodded and rubbed her hole against his cock.

"Quit teasing, we're done with that already."

Trina just sent a cheeky grin in reply. She then closed her eyes in pain as his dick entered her pussy. "NIDO!" Her hymen broke, evidenced by the blood coming out.

Chuck reached out and gently rubbed her back. "You can move anytime you want."

She nodded while trying to ignore the pain. Trina relaxed herself before she told Chuck she could go again. "Nidorina." 'Ready Chuck.'

Trina was gentle for a while before attempting to bounce. She was stunned at how much of her trainer's cock could fit inside her all snug.

"Your vagina squeezes me as if you're using Vice Grip." he grunted while he started thrusting his hips upwards.

'Yes Chuck, help out!' She thought as she and Chuck collided their hips. She let out a moan feeling her pussy stretch out to try and accomodate his girth.

"Don't worry girl, after we've done it enough times, your pussy will recognize my shape." He assured her.

"We could do this every day if you want."

"Yeah, I'd love..." He then paused.

"Chuck?"

"How are you talking?"

Trina blinked and touched her mouth. "Oh my Arceus, you can understand me!'

Trina and Chuck smiled before Chuck put them in the missionary position and thrusted fast!

"Yes Chuck! That feels so good!" she moaned out while feeling her body tingle with pleasure. "Fuck my tiny hole!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" 'This is amazing! No wonder people are having sex with Pokemon, it feels freaking amazing!' He thought. he kept pistoning his cock in her while rubbing her belly.

"Mmmh, keep going Chuck!" she shivered from the rubbing while trying to move her hips against his thrusts.

"Trina, I'm going to cum!"

"Gimme your babies Chuck!"

He groaned and slammed deeper inside before unloading his sperm inside her.

"Yes, I can feel the sperm's warmth!"

Chuck groaned as his seed filled her pussy with some of it dribbling out. After he finished, they panted while looking at each other.

"That was amazing for my 1st time." Said Trina.

"I haven't fucked a girl that good since High School."

"Well don't go hitting on anyone else. Or I might have to use Bite." she smiled nuzzling his chest.

"Trust me Trina, as long as I got my partner, I don't need any other girl."

"Good, now gimme a kiss goodnight."

They then kissed before going to bed.

Friday...we could hear moans in Chad's office.

"So Trina, you somehow gained the ability to speak during coitus?" Moaned Becky as Chad fucked her sideways.

"Yeah Becky, we couldn't believe it." Moaned Trina as Chuck fucked her doggystyle.

"Impressive, maybe you I could pay ya to take pics of any others out there in this vast world." Chad told Chuck.

"It would be an honor boss." Chuck replied.

"Good, consider it a promotion. I've been wanting to add in a pokephile part of our magazine. Show everyone the beauty between trainer and pokemon." grunted Chad squeezing Becky's breasts.

"Thank you sir! I will not let you down!" Chuck replied as he squeezed Trina's ass.

"Glad to hear!"

And then both men cum inside their respective partners!


	107. BRaixen, Pikachu, Ash, and Serena

The life of PokeSexuals

Braixen, Pikachu, Ash, and Serena

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night in Kalos as we see Ash and Serena finishing up thier love making session. Both sweaty and panting while laying under their sheets.

"That was awesome, as always." Commented Ash.

"I never get tired of that." smiled Serena snuggling beside her boyfriend.

"So, you tired yet?"

"No, I could go for round 2."

"Sweet, because I had an idea."

"What is it?"

"Why don't we have sex with each other's partners?"

Serena blinked. "Wait, you mean..."

"I have sex with Braixen..."

"...and I get tender with Pikachu?"

"Yeah, something to spice up our sex life. But if you're disgusted with the idea, maybe we can try something else."

Serena thought about it.

"Well?"

"Never done it with a Pokemon before."

"So is that a yes?"

She blushed while nodding. "But, how are we gonna get them to go along with it?"

"We'll just talk to them about it, and if they don't want to, then that's fine."

Meanwhile, outside the tent, Pikachu heard everything.

'Woah! I gotta tell Braixen this!' Pikachu thought while imagining his paws on Serena's breasts. 'My mating sessions with Buneary were pretty good, but I'd like to see if I still got it.'

He ran off and spotted the fox pokemon sleeping against a tree. "Braixen! Hey Braixen!"

*Yawn.* "Pikachu? Do you know what time it is?"

"I know it's late, but I heard something really big!"

"And it concerns me why?"

"We're getting laid tonight!"

Braixen blushed bright red. "W-What!"

"You heard me, Ash and Serena agreed to fuck us."

"Come again?!"

"Ash fucks you, I fuck Serena."

"...again, COME AGAIN!?"

"Come-on, it'll be fun!" Then he grabbed Braixen's right paw and dragged her to the tent.

"B-b-but...Pikachu..."

"Haven't you ever wondered what it might be like to get with a human guy?"

"It's not that, it's just that I get really nervous when it comes to a topic like sex!"

"So you're a virgin?"

"Of course, I mean even though we're both middle stages, I'm younger than you!"

"Wow, then we better hurry up. If you don't get use to it soon, you're gonna have your hands full when you become a Delphox."

"W-well, g-guess it's good that they invited us..."

"Word of warning, Ash tends to really go all out. They don't try to be quiet."

"You listen to them?"

"Yeah, even Clemont and Bonnie do it to drown out their noise."

"B-but they're..."

"I've seen siblings do it before." Pikachu said as he thought of that one night where May and Ash had a threesome with Max. 'Who knew she could take two cocks in her pussy?'

They then made it to the tent. Pikachu tried shaking it a little to get their trainer's attention.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Pika!"

Ash popped his head out and smiled. "Hey, me and Serena were just talking about you two."

"Pika."

"Braixen..."

"Come-on in." Ash opened the tent flap open.

Pikachu lead a nervous Braixen in. And said fox blushed at seeing her trainer naked under the sheet.

"Hey Braixen." Serena then gave her Pokemon a hug.

'I can feel her breasts!'

"Soooooo...guess what you two?"

"Pika." 'I already know what's gonna happen.'

"Brai..." 'I'm kinda scared.'

"We decided that having sex with each other's partner would be a good and kinky way to bond as a couple."

'Alright!'

"How does that sound?"

"Pika!"

Pikachu then happily hopped jumped over to Serena. Who giggled as he eagerly rubbed his head against her breasts. "You're just so cute!" Serena said as laid down and took Pikachu's dick into her hand.

Braixen watched as they began foreplay. Then jumped as she felt Ash start rubbing her ass.

"Come here Braixen, I'll take good care of you."

Braixen nodded. She was pulled against Ash's waist and found him rubbing all over her belly and chest. "Brai..." 'Oh, why am I so sensitive all of a sudden?'

Meanwhile, Serena began stroking Pikachu's dick, helping him get erect. "Wow, I didn't know a small pokemon could have a big dick."

"Pika..." 'You better believe it babe.' Pikachu said with a smug grin.

Meanwhile...

"Just relax and I'll make sure you'll love this." grinned Ash spreading Braixen's pussy folds.

'I wanna run, but I gotta do this! I can't be scared to breed!' she thought as Ash leaned in closer to her pussy and took a gentle lick. Braixen grit her teeth and whined. 'Ah! It's wet and slimy!'

Ash continued this as Braixen's body move and shook in ecstasy.

'Wow, nice and tasty.' thought the male.

"Ash, be careful, I think this is her 1st time." spoke Serena while rubbing a finger against Pikachu's balls.

'Yeah Serena, oh man, that's good.' Pikachu thought.

"Relax, I got this." Ash then put his entire mouth over Braixen's pussy, then sticking his whole tongue inside.

'AH!'

Ash licked all around the inside of her vagina, making Braixen whine louder. 'It's touching me all over inside!'

'Come-on toots, cum for me.' Ash thought. He wiggled his tongue around inside faster while rubbing her ass.

'Oh my Arceus, I feel something, but it isn't pee!' she thought while squirming from Ash's tongue.

Ash then licked faster, forcing Braixen's pussy to ejaculate!

'AHHH!'

'Holy shit, her cum is spicy!' Ash thought while pulling back.

Braixen panted.

Meanwhile, we seen Serena on her back, with Pikachu's dick in between her boobs.

'Oh yeah! They're so soft!' Pikachu thrusted feeling the softness of Serena's cleavage.

"Wow, someone likes my tits."

"Pika!" He squeaked happily as he thrusted harder!

Serena leaned down and started licking at the tip with some precum dripping out.

'Yes, that's a good idea, keep going!' Pikachu thought.

"Ooh, did someone really want this?"

Pikachu only responded by going crazy as his dick twitched! "Pika!" His seed then shot all over Serena's face.

Said girl opened her mouth to let some fall in. "Huh, Pokemon cum tastes so different to human cum." Serena commented.

"Alright, now that foreplay's outta the way, time for the main event."

"Ooh, okay Braixen, stick your ass out for Ash."

She blushed and shook her head.

"What's wrong Braixen?"

"Brai Braixen!"

"Pika pika!" 'What are you doing?'

"Braixen!" 'I don't wanna do this anymore.'

"Pika!" 'It'll be fine, trust me, or do need to hold someone's hand?'

"Braixen!" 'I'm not a baby! But I'm scared. What do I do if he puts it in? Will it even fit?'

"Pika!" 'Braixen, that's the fun of it.'

"Try grabbing her chest, that helps relax her." whispered Serena to Ash.

"Don't know how you know that, but okay." he moved over and started rubbing Braixen's chest.

"Braaaaaixeeeeen..." She then began to relax. That's when she felt Ash rub his cock in between her thighs.

"So, you ready Braixen now that you're relaxed?"

She turned and nodded with a smile.

Ash reached down and spread her folds while lining the tip up with her snatch.

Braixen braced herself for Ash's dick as it went in. She let out a whine feeling the cock push up through her folds.

"Wow, it's hotter for my dick than my mouth." Ash commented. He kept pushing upward while Serena got on her back and spread her legs towards Pikachu.

'Oh yeah!' Pikachu then hugged Serena's hips before sticking his dick in Serena's pussy! 'I don't care if it's sloppy seconds.'

"Mmm, start moving." she grinned.

Pikachu held no objection or protest as he began to aggressively hump her! His cock sliding in and out of her pussy with ease.

"Dang Braixen, that's a lot of juice coming out, you must be pent up." Ash said as Braixen's pussy began leaking.

She blushed while moaning as he started rubbing her erect nipples. 'Mmm...how heavenly!'

Ash reached down and lifted Braizen up by her legs and moved her up and down his cock faster.

Serena wrapped her legs around Pikachu as he picked up speed to catch up with Ash! "Yes! Fuck my pussy!"

'I'm so close!' All 4 thought!

"I can't believe your tight pussy would feel so good!" grunted Ash.

"I can't believe Pikachu's could be so big!" Moaned Serena.

'His cock is pushing in too deep!' Braixen thought as Ash's penis was pulsing.

'I hope these get married so we could do this more often!' Pikachu thought as his dick began pulsing. 'Hmm...I wonder if Braixen will become my mate after this.'

"Want me to cum inside?" grunted Ash pinching Braixen's nipples.

"You wanna cum inside don't you Pikachu?" Moaned Serena as she looked at Pikachu's happy face.

They both nod to thier questions.

"Alright, Ash! Go ahead and cum in Braixen!" moaned Serena.

"Let Pikachu cum inside you." Grunted Ash.

Ash and Pikachu's dicks then unloaded thier sperm! Braixen and Serena moaned out feeling the seeds shoot into their holes.

'So this is what sex is like, it's so good!'

'See, told yah you'd like it!'

Soon both males panted with Ash setting Braixen down who laid down on her belly. Serena then grabbed a panting Pikachu and laid him next to Braixen.

"So, what did you think?" asked Ash.

"Now that I've done it with your Pokemon, I actually do feel closer."

"Sweet."

The Ash and Serena stepped out of the tent to put on thier PJ's. Pikachu then put cuddled up to Braixen.

"So how did it feel?"

"I love sex, I wanna do it anytime I want."

"Well, guess that makes us mates."

"How so?"

"We got it on with each other's trainers."

"Does that really make us mates?"

"Our trainers are in a relationship, why not go with a beneficial protocol?"

"Well, it does sound pretty nice."

"You see? Now come here."

She smiled and let Pikachu cuddle her side.

Pikachu kissed Braixen's cheek and she both blushed and smiled. 'This was a fun night.' Pikachu thought.


	108. Wanda (Beartic) and Xavier (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Wanda (Beartic) and Xavier (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A volcano prepares to erupt as the Legendary Heatran and Volcanion battle!

"I can't hold on for much longer Wanda! Where are you!"

"Beartic!" Shouted a female Beartic after taking down some evil grunts.

The male punching some of the grunts was a black skinned male with a white muscle shirt and blue jeans with a bald head.

"Come-on, you can't beat Team Bobblehead!" Then the grunt was punched!

"There's too many, this place is gonna blow as soon as Heatran and Volcanion shoot thier attacks at each other! What am I gonna do?" That's when he remembered what his uncle said to him.

"Xavier, when in a jam like this, use the escape rope!"

"Wanda! Grab onto my back!"

She then grabbed onto him as he used the Escape Rope!

"He's retreating!"

"Ha! Score one for Team Bobblehead!"

That's when Heatran used Magma Storm and Volcanion used Steam Eruption! The collision then caused the volcano to erupt!

"Oh shit!" Screamed a Bobblehead Grunt as they were buried in lava!

The lava then chased after Xavier and Wanda!

"This is gonna be close girl"

"Xavier!" his uncle shouted as he ran next to them.

"Uncle? What are you doing here?!"

"You weren't imagining my voice during the fight, I was literally there! Now I'm leaving!" Then his uncle ran ahead!

"Hey! Don't leave me here you old bastard!"

"Sorry, but just like everyone in your family! We're adventurers who refuse to die!"

"I...no, we are going to punch him later."

Then they made it to the exit and jumped into the lake next to them as lava spewed out! Both of them watched as it cooled off before swimming away.

"That was a close one!"

"Bear." Wanda agreed as they found dry land.

As they dried off, Xavier saw a flier, asking for people to test out an experimental baldness cure. "Wanda! This might be what we're looking for!"

"Beartic."

"Let's go find this Doctor Artemis and sign ourselves up!" he turned and ran off.

Later, after being knocked out and taken to a secret military laboratory...

"Alright, are you sure you want to be a test subject to this experimental baldness cure? You might die." Said Artemis, and yes this is the same Artemis who fucked Missingno to death if any of you were wondering.

"I survived literally drowning in cheese spread! I can survive this!"

"Okay, I'll have the syringe ready, you may want to say bye to your Pokemon incase you die."

The male gulped hearing that and turned towards Wanda. Wanda looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Wanda, but I gotta take the risk no matter how high the risk."

"Bear!"

"Wanda, come-on." he turned and walked out of the lab.

Wanda then grabbed Xavier and pinned him to the floor.

"Now what's the meaning of this?"

"Bear Beartic." Wanda then licked his face.

"...Look, I love you too but..." Then she stuck her tongue in his mouth as he was talking. His eyes widened as he tried pushing her off him. He then got her off. Wanda tumbled and landed on her back. "Wanda, what's..." Then he saw her pussy.

"Beartic." she spoke with a blush.

"You thought of me as your mate?"

She nodded.

'Aw-man...she really liked me that way? I must be a selfish jerk...maybe I can leave her with some kids.' he thought while feeling his cock get hard. He then took off his pants. "Uh...here girl, I'll have sex with you if you'd let me do this."

Wanda grinned at seeing her trainer's hard cock in the open. She took his cock in her paws.

He let out a low groan as she started caressing it.

She then licked the area where the cock and balls meet.

"Woah!" he jumped. "Dang, what made you think to do that?"

"Bear." she replied while she kept licking. Wanda took a good long whiff of her master's cock. Just the musky scent was making her pussy feel even wetter.

"Want me to service you too partner?"

She nodded while giving his cock a long and slow lick.

"Alright, get on your back and we'll assume the Bellsprout position."

Wanda laid down on her back while Xavier moved to where their privates were facing the other. Xavier then slowly lowered his dick into Wanda's mouth. She eagerly took it in while he leaned down and spread her folds open.

He then curled his tongue and stuck it inside her pussy. She let out a moan while bobbing her head up and down his cock. Xavier thrusted his hips while licking all around Wanda's inner walls.

'This tastes great!' He then thought...'Wow, the inside of Wanda's mouth is so cold, no wonder she's an ice type...maybe she can make ice cream with that mouth...yeah, ice cream flavored kisses, that'll be awesome."

Xavier's cock harder. The sensation was just too much for the man, but he was able to drive Wanda to the edge as well after finding her G-spot and bombarding it!

She moaned as she felt his dick start twitching.

'I'm gonna cum, and I think she'll do it too.' he thought while licking across her clit.

Then both came, Xavier's face was wet with Wanda's liquid love, while Wanda devoured the liquid love Xavier gave her.

Both panted with Xavier rolling off the Beartic. "You taste very good." Xavier complimented with a wink.

She smiled before pulling him back on top of her.

"Take good care of our kid if I die from the procedure, and always think of me whenever you look into our's kid's eye."

She whimpered before pulling him into a tight hug.

Xavier caressed her head. "Listen girl, we've survived dehydration, sacrificial ceremonies, even the time those Hoppips and Foongus tortured us with bad stand up comedy, I can do this...have faith, just one more time." he pleaded with her. "Come-on, show me a smile, I know that you know I can do it." He assured. 'What would uncle say at a time like this?'

'Sorry Xavier, but revives only work on Pokemon.'

'Dammit.'

Wanda nodded and tried to smile.

"Now, time for my probably last hurrah." He said as he lined his dick up with her slits. "Brace yourself girl."

She wrapped her arms around Xavier's back as he pressed in. Both groaning as the cock started to slide inside. He pushed far in, breaking the non-icy wall.

Wanda moaned as Xavier was stunned at how warm and cold it felt.

'Warm and cold at the same time? Make up your mind ice type vagina!' he thought before pulling back and slamming back inside.

"BEARARTIIIIC!" moaned Wanda feeling the girth. Her shout was heard all over the military lab.

Artemis groaned and covered his ears. "When couples disagree, it always gets so loud...just like with my parents."

Xavier grunted as he squeezed Wanda's sides while he thrusted. "Wanda!"

"Bear!"

They could've kissed, but it was difficult considering the round belly Beartic's have. So instead Xavier opted to rub her belly while moving his hips in and out of her. It tickled Wanda, as she spasmed from having both sex and getting tickled at the same time.

"Ya like that girl?"

She nodded.

"Well alrighty then!" Xavier then went faster. "Fuck!" he gasped feeling her folds get tighter. 'She's clenching too hard, should I tell her to relax or just keep it like this because it feels amazing!' he pondered.

"Bear!" moaned Wanda feeling her peak coming closer. She then came all over Xavier's dick, lubing it up to go faster.

He moved faster while feeling his dick twitching. "Wandaaaaa!" he cried out before his cum went spurting inside her.

Then they both screamed as everyone outside the room heard it.

"Lucky." muttered a scientist.

"What amazing volume...I'm pretty sure Beartic can't learn Hyper Voice." Said Artemis as he was walking back with the baldness cure. That's when he walked in and saw the two spent and panting. "Well, good to see you had fun, now please, put away your penis and cross your fingers hoping you won't die."

Xavier gulped and slid out with Wanda whimpering and hugging him again.

"Return." He said, pointing the ball at Wanda. "Ready doc."

"Now, in 10-19 minutes you will die, but if you make it to 20 minutes, you'll have hair." he handed the tube to Xavier.

"So I drink this?"

"No."

"Do I rub it on my head?"

"It's a suppository."

"What? I have to jam this up my butt?!"

"Hahahah...kidding, here's a comb."

Xavier frowned and took the comb. He wet the comb with the cure and then dragged it across his head.

"Now we play the waiting game." Said Doctor Artemis. "Feel like passing the time with some Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia?"

"I love that game!"

19 minutes later...

"It's been 19 minutes, but you still have 60 seconds left, don't get your hopes up." warned Artemis looking at his clock.

Then, as soon as he made it to the 20 minute mark...long, flowing blonde hair with blue tips burst from the top of his head.

"Well, looks like you won't be dying yet."

"You bet I won't!"

Then Wanda came out and tackled Xavier into a hug!

"I'm got hair! I'm gonna live! I'm gonna be a father!"

"All very nice." Then Artemis snapped his fingers, lots of men in black threw them into a huge burlap sack, exited the lab and threw them in the outskirts of a random city.

Both groaned as the car drove off. Wanda cut a hole in the sack, allowing them to break free.

"Well Wanda, I dunno about you, but why don't we take a break from the excitement to raise the baby Cubchoo you're gonna..."

That's when the same car threw another burlap sack out and then drove off again. And that's when Xavier's uncle came out.

"Uncle?"

"You didn't imagine my voice back there, again, I actually was there."

"Well I think me and Wanda are gonna have a kid."

"Oh, that is wonderful."

Months later...we see Xavier and Wanda with thier baby Cubchoo named Kraig. He was currently being rocked by his mother.

"He's so cute, kinda like his mother." smiled Xavier rubbing his son's head.

Meanwhile, his entire adventurer family watched from outside the window.

"So that's our grandson?" Asked Xavier's parents.

"Yes, now let's get outta here before he sees us!" Said Xavier's cousin Lame before they all scattered and ran thier separate ways, but then tripped over, and then getting up and running again.


	109. Stab (Gorebyss), Fang (Huntail), Captain

The life of PokeSexuals

Stab (Gorebyss), Fang (Huntail), and Captain Shark (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a simple harbor on a simple dingy. A salty dog and his crew of 3 were about to set sail. He was a man with a dark black beard and hair with a wooden peg leg and red sailing hat with matching coat. Over his left eye was an eye patch.

His name was...

"Captain Shark, when do we shove off?" Asked a crewmate.

"In half an hour Cabin Boy Guppy." replied the captain while smoking a pipe. "Fang! Stab! Let's make sure we got plenty of rations."

"Aye aye Captain Shark!" Saluted Fang and Stab.

Fang was an anthropomorphic female Huntail in a brown rag swimsuit, while her twin sister Stab was an anthropomorphic female Gorebyss in a seashell bikini.

The three of them went to do their jobs while the captain got behind the wheel of the ship.

Cabin Boy Guppy assisted the cap. "Spit shine the steering wheel or your boot today captain?"

"Boot, I need to keep her steady."

Guppy saluted and then began work on his boot.

"Girls! How we looking on supplies?"

"We've got plenty Captain Shark." Both replied lustfully.

"Good, then let's get the sails going and take her out to sea!"

Then their dingy set off.

"Wait! Don't forget us! We saw your flier for a crew for hire!" Said a bunch of men and anthro pokemon calling from the docks.

"I best apologize, but 1st come, 1st serve! Har har har!" laughed Shark as the sailboat headed out onto the water.

Later, they were finally far away enough to catch some fish.

"Alright, take this here Super Rod and start catching."

"Wait Captain, what about me? I don't have Pokemon."

"That ye do..."

"Captain, why not give him Deep?" Suggested Stab.

"Oh, right, here, have a Shellder." Shark told him, handing him the Pokeball.

"But will a Shellder be enough?"

"I bred her to learn Icicle Spear, spearing a bunch of fish pokemon should be easy when you have that move. Now take this here net, and since you're heading out, gimme back the Super Rod."

Gubby handed the rod back before rushing off to get to fishing. He sent out Deep, an anthropomorphic Shellder that wore no swimsuit. "Alright, let's catch some fish Deep."

"Yeah!" Then they surfed away.

Then Fang and Stab began giggling with mischievous smiles.

"Argh, what ye be giggling about girls?" he asked.

"Well...now that the kids are away..." Then they began rubbing the captain's chest. "The adults can play."

"Argh, you two are some of the horniest sirens in the seven seas." he grinned pulling them close while rubbing their backs.

"Only for you Captain." Both leaned up and kissed his cheeks before letting out a gasp as he started caressing their asses. "Why Captain Shark, you scallywag."

"Har, har, har..." he grinned before he lead the girls down to the inside of the cabin. Shark then sat on a chair. "Entertain me so my wood will be hard."

Both smiled before they started taking the others bikini off slowly and so he was watching the whole thing. While Stab had a D-cup chest and a slim body, Fang had a just as big chest with a little muscle on her body. Both leaned in close to other and started to kiss and lick across the other's body.

Stab took care not to accidentally jab Fang with her snout. Fang took care not to accidentally sink her teeth into Stab when she nibbled on her sister's neck.

Shark grinned while slowly feeling his cock get hard.

They noticed the bulge in his pants. "Ready for the main course?" grinned Fang squeezing her sister's chest.

"Mmm...yes."

Both of them moved down and started to work his pants off. His cock popped right out, and in thier face. Both smiled before eagerly trialing their tongues across the bottom part of it.

"As the captain, I say the both of ye make out with the tip."

"Aye aye." they chorused before moving up and started kissing with the tip in between them as they used their tongues to swirl all across it.

"Oooh yes, that's how I like it." he groaned while rubbing their heads.

Fang and Stab then gathered some saliva and wet the rest of his dick with it as they went faster.

"Mmm, I couldn't ask for two better cabin girls." He growled before feeling his limit. "Here I go girls!"

They got back, sat on thier knees and opened their mouths.

Shark groaned as his dick twitched and his sperm went flying.

The twins closed their eyes and ate what they caught in thier mouths. Both humming as Shark panted a little.

"Get on the the bed ladies." He said, getting off the chair.

Both nodded and eagerly ran onto the bed.

"I want to be top vagina today."

"No way, me!"

"Ask the captain who kissed better?" both turned to the captain who tapped his chin.

"Stab did do a better job this time."

"Hah!"

Fang frowned.

"So Stab gets first go."

"You heard him, so lay down and watch me get tender with the cap." smirked Stab.

So Fang laid on the bed and Stab got on top, standing on all fours with her hands squeezing Fang's chest, Captain Shark got his clothes off and got behind Stab.

He rubbed his cock against her slit and got a moan out of her.

"Captain, you rapscallion, don't tease me." she smirked while rubbing her folds against his cock.

"Aye." he gripped her hips before lining up and slammed fully inside.

"Yes!" she cried out with a smile while Fang huffed.

"Don't be such a negative Nancy, you'll get yers too Fang." spoke Shark as he started moving in and out of Stab.

"Get me pregnant Captain!" moaned Stab with her breasts jiggling while squeezing Fang's chest. Fang squeezed her chest as well. This got a louder moan from her sister before she leaned up and started licking the nipples.

"Oh, you clever bitch." Stab then pulled Fang in for a kiss while Shark kept up his pace, making slapping sounds when his pelvis hits Stab's ass.

"Argh! Ye never get too loose for me shaft!"

"We're always fighting off the temptation of other men, just for you and the boy cap."

"Thank ye, you 2 are always good mother figures to Guppy." he grinned before groaning. "Shiver me timbers! I'm gonna blow!"

"Blow me down Captain!" she moaned moving her hips against his hips harder.

"Yaaaargh!" he slammed in all the way with his cock twitching and he felt his sperm shoot inside her.

Stab sang a beautiful melody as Shark's cum entered her.

Fang watched as her sister panted and the captain pulled out with the Gorebyss laying on the side of the bed. Fang then spread her legs.

"Argh, someone's eager." chuckled Shark with his cock still rock hard.

"Peg me with your big dick Captain."

"Gladly." he lined them up before slamming all the way inside her.

"Ow!" she cried out with a grimace.

"Sorry lass, didn't mean to hurt ye." he apologized while staying still.

"It's okay Captain, you were just too forceful." she slowly took in air and exhaled it out. "Alright, go ahead."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Then he held on to her breasts tight before driving his dick into her vagina.

"Oh yes!"

Shark shook the entire bed. "Argh! I could keep fucking you two lasses for the rest of my days!" He said to them. "But Guppy and Deep should be getting back soon."

"Then make sure you pour all your sperm in my cave." she purred.

"And speaking of sperm..." he grinned speeding up his thrusts.

"Yes Captain, fire your cannon!" she moaned in lust.

"Dar me blows!" he grunted before his sperm went flying into her snatch.

"Captaaaain Shaaaark..." She moaned out. She gripped the bed as his seed filled up her snatch. Then she let go after he finished.

Captain Shark lay in between them. "Argh...now that be quite the load." he chuckled.

"I hope your Cabin boy loves being a big brother."

"Well if he don't, I could make him walk the plank." he joked.

"What? Why'd you do that to a kid who you found one day stowing away in this boat?"

"Calm down girls, I'm only fooling." he smiled while hugging them to his sides.

Eventually, Guppy and Deep returned with plenty of fish pokemon in the net. "Captain! We got the fish!"

"Wonderful boy, once we get to shore, I'll tell you some good news."

"Good news you say? Hmm...well I do like it when the news is good."

"Where'd this kid even come from Captain?" Asked Deep the Shellder. "All day, he babbled about babel."

"Hey, I said I was into being a mythology teacher and going on adventures with a pirate is the best way to see those myths." Guppy defended.

"Aye, so let the boy have his dream and let's keep sailing!"

"Okay." Then she shrugged. "But when I get my hands on a water stone, the boy is my mate."

"Deal, so after seeing the fish you caught, we'll have dinner."


	110. Kaz (Smeargle) and Trenton (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Kaz (Smeargle) and Trenton (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In some region, we find a little village. This village was surrounded by a huge forest to show it was rather secluded from major cities or areas.

It had a very unique aesthetic. No, not the huge forest, no not the mansion, but the Pokemon variation.

Walking through it were regular people, but also anthro pokemon, mostly male from the looks of it, going about their day. These males anthros were also unique as in...the only part of them that is female, is their genitalia. They possess vaginas and...if you're looking to fuck one, there's a stand selling condoms. In fact, there were a few places similar to strip joints or hotels where one could host orgy parties pretty easy.

And now, let us take a look at the mansion that was mentioned earlier.

Sitting inside in a chair was a male that looked about 21 with black hair that had brown streaks in it with Caucasian skin, and wore a blue suit with a green tie. His eyes were the color red with black X shaped pupils.

Right now he was reading the paper before he heard a bell ringing. "Can one of you lowly plebian servant bitches get that?"

'Now, now Trenton, mind your manners.'

'Shut-up Xerneas, you're only able to talk to me because of my similar eyes, you're not the boss of me!'

'No, but just because you have power doesn't mean you can abuse it. After all, showing concern and love for others is much better than treating them like slaves.'

'I don't care, I am rich and you're just a Pokemon!'

'Not just any, I am a legendary who shares eternal life with others and with your attitude, I shall give you none!'

'Whatever, whoever's here is here now!' he looked up and raised an eyebrow at who he saw walk in. "Father?"

"Hello son, as you may know, the time has come for the family tradition."

"You mean I have to fuck one of the hefemales around here?" he sighed. That's when he was smacked by a cane! "Ow! Grandpa, what the ow! St-ow!"

"Listen here young man, don't you ever talk back, we have been doing this tradition for generations! Either you have sex with a hefemale or else they'll go into heat and rape the entire village!"

"Ow! But why does, ow! This specific family, ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Have to, ow! Do it? Ow!"

"Because ever since your great-great-great-great-great grandfather discovered them and fucked one, it has been up to our family to help keep them calm. And the event of the next heir following the tradition is a way of telling the others that they are welcome here. If they don't feel welcome, their libidos will go out of control and they'll fuck everything just to feel whole again." His grandfather explained.

"Okay! Ow! Fine, ow! I'll do it, ow! Just quit whacking me!"

"Xerneas shall be coronating the next princess prince soon, let's head to the forest now."

'Hehehehehehehehehehe.'

'Arceus dammit Xerneas!'

The three males left the house and went to the forest. They traveled by car.

"Oooooooh...this is so exciting, my son, the village's new hero." His mom said as she brushed his hair.

"Quit it mother." Then his grandfather and grandmother had a cane and purse at the ready. "I-I meant, go ahead, make me a dream boat." he stuttered out nervously.

Eventually the made it, as Xerneas coronates the Princess Prince of the hefemales.

Surrounding the stage were numerous other hefemales with a few humans in there. All of them were in loin clothes. Then family then got out of the car and Trenton stepped forward.

He looked and saw a hefemales in a white gown besides Xerneas and saw it was a Smeargle.

"Kaz the Smeargle, through my power to bring life, you are now the new Princess Prince of the hefemales, once you're pregnant, the libidos of the others shall calm themselves."

The Smeargle nodded as Trenton walked up and stood beside the pokemon. Trenton held out his hand. Kaz took his hand, and then led them to the hut he inherited from the previous Princess Prince.

All the while Trenton felt dread. 'I don't know about this.' Thought Trenton.

'Wimp.'

'Shut-up Xerneas.'

They both saw the hut well furnished with a large bed in the center of it. Kaz then pecked Trenton on the cheek before stripping off his gown and climbed onto the bed, beckoning Trenton to him.

Trenton got a good look at the slim figure of Kaz with his tail swishing and gulped while feeling his face heat up. 'Okay Trenton, after this, they promise to find you a human wife.'

'Wimp.'

'Shut...up! Xerneas!' he walked over and started to slowly take off his clothes. He then got into bed with Kaz, he nervously puckered his lips before Kaz grabbed him and pulled him in! Then found their lips crashing together.

Trenton's dick got erect. 'I can't believe I'm hard just from a kiss!' Trenton thought before moving his hand down to feel his partner's folds. 'I'll show Xerneas I am no wimp!'

Kaz moaned in the kiss with his tail swishing from feeling the fingers. His tail shot paint all over the floor and walls behind them.

Trenton started to feel the pokemon's tongue push in and start rubbing against his own.

Kaz then moved his hand towards Trenton's dick.

Said male felt it and found himself groaning from the fingers. 'She...he's got quite the firm grip.' he thought while using his other hand to reach down and squeeze the Smeargle's ass. 'A little manly, but still feels feminine.'

'Wi..."

"Dammit Xerneas!'

Eventually they pulled back while Kaz kept rubbing his cock.

Trenton sat back as he let Kaz jack him off. He tried to hide his groans since his cock was getting harder from the rubbing.

Kaz smiled, knowing Trenton was enjoying it. So he leaned down and started licking across the tip with his tongue. Kaz made sure to slather the entire tip with his saliva before moving on to the rest of Trenton's dick. He brushed his tongue across the balls while hearing the human let out a groan.

"Gotta say, so far you're better than any woman I've been with." admitted Trenton while rubbing the pokemon's head. "But it'll take more than licking my cock to make you better than them."

Kaz's eyes then went half lidded before taking Trenton's entire dick in his mouth.

Trenton gasped at the tight sensation as the Smeargle started to move his head up and down.

He licked all around in a spiral motion each time he bobbed up.

'Crap! His mouth is just like a woman's and his tongue is much faster!' Trenton then put his hands on Kaz's head and helped him move faster! His hips moved upward with his cock stuffing the pokemon's mouth. "I'm gonna cum!"

Hearing that made Kaz suck on the cock faster with his bobbing.

"Sweet Arceus!" Trenton cried out! He slammed up inside one more time as his cock spewed out his seed.

Kaz tried swallowing all of the cum, but some leaked.

"Hmph, not swallowing all of my rich cum? You must be punished."

Kaz shuddered hearing that while pulling his mouth off the cock. He was then attacked by Trenton who began to furiously lap at his pussy. He let out a gasp while Trenton's tongue worked up and down across his slit. Kaz moaned from how good Trenton was.

'I can't believe I'm actually liking this.' Trenton didn't let up as he lapped up. 'But it does taste good.'

Kaz was going crazy from Trenton's tongue. He squirmed with each lick with his tail thumping against the bed. Even more paint spewing from Kaz's tail.

Trenton started to slowly slide his tongue inside.

Kaz's legs shot up from the sudden pleasure! His tail whipped straight! Hitting a window with white paint.

"Trenton the 3rd is pretty pent-up now isn't he." The driver joked.

"Yeesh, he could have held out." his father shook his head.

Back in the hut, Trenton pulled his tongue out. And took a moment to look down at his partner. "Now that you're all wet, get on all fours, I wanna pull on that tail of yours."

Kaz nodded before getting on all fours like a Growlithe.

"There we go."

Kaz wiggled his butt. Trenton moved forward and rubbed the tip across the wet folds. He lifted Kaz's tail and then tugged it as he pushed inside!

Both of them gasped out from the warm sensation and slight pain.

"You even feel better than any female I've been with! Oh, screw women! Alls I want is you!" groaned Trenton as he didn't wait before he started moving his hips.

Kaz moaned loudly as Trenton hit his womb. He ignored the tugging of his tail while trying to move his hips back against the thrusts.

Trenton slammed his dick harder, making a slapping sound as they collided! He grinned hearing Kaz moan and reached down with his free hand and started pinching the Smeargle's nipple. "Hmm...I wonder what'll happen when you do get pregnant, will these swell with milk? Making you truly look female?"

Kaz let out a moan and blush at the idea while Trenton started lightly tugging on his nub. Trenton rode his pussy much harder now!

"Your insides are so hot and tight! I'll make sure you take every drop of sperm!" Not long after, Trenton finally shot his seed into Kaz.

Said Smeargle moaned louder as he felt the sperm shoot into his womb.

As his seed shot in, Trenton kept on humping till his dick finished. Once he stopped cumming he collapsed on Kaz's back.

Kaz let him lay there before nodding off to sleep.

(Next day)

We see Trenton and Kaz emerging from the hut. Kaz's folds well drenched in fresh morning cum.

"How was it?" Asked his family.

"I'd like to marry this guy."

They blinked and were stunned.

"Does this break tradition?"

"As long as he made love to the Princess Prince." Xerneas replied. "If you really feel like marrying Kaz, come forth Trenton so I may crown you Prince Prince."

Trenton walked up as Xerneas leaned down.

"Trenton J. Smithsonian the 3rd, I hereby crown you Prince Prince, may you rule over the cuntboys with your husbwife, Princess Prince Kaz the Smeargle."

The crowd cheered while Kaz smiled and clapped.

"Thank you Xerneas, so will you leave me alone?"

'Not in your lifetime.'

Trenton sighed before walking down and hugged Kaz before looking at his father. "Father, I'm curious."

"What son?"

"You guys did it, why not just marry the Princess Prince you fucked?"

Both men dropped their jaws, never thinking of doing that.

"Trenton Jr.?" Asked his mom. "Are you okay."

"Trenton the 1st?" Asked his grandma. "Are you fine?"

"I gotta find Jerry the Salamence!" Said his dad. "Make a harem with me!"

"Marcus the Heliolisk! Where are you!" Said his grandpa. "Make a harem with me!" Both men ran off with their wives running after them.

Trenton and Kaz looked at each other and shrugged.

"Now then," Trenton reached down and squeezed Kaz's ass. "Let's go home and really go wild."

Kaz smiled as they ran back to the hut to consummate the marriage.


	111. Blaziken and May

The life of PokeSexuals

Blaziken and May

xxxxxxxxxxxx

May sighed in relief as she finished setting up her tent. "Finally, now to get to work on dinner." 'I miss Brock's cooking.' she dug in her bag for the supplies while sending her pokemon out. "Blaziken, light the fire wood."

"Blaze!" He clucked. He sent out a small flame and lit the wood on fire.

"Great! Wartortle &amp; Beautifly? Make sure Munchlax doesn't steal the ingredients for tonight's dinner."

Both nodded while staying between him and the food.

"Glaceon, you can clean up the leaves. As for you Venusaur, use your vines to give me a few extra hands with preparing dinner."

They both nodded and got to work.

Later...the whole gang ate dinner. Each one happy and content with the food. And for good measure, Munchlax was given a Pokeblock made from Oak's own recipe.

"Alright, everyone have full bellies?"

They all nodded.

"Good, now get some rest." She said before returning everyone. She set the balls back in her bag and started climbing in the sleeping bag.

As she got comfortable, she felt a certain itch. 'Oh no, you've gotta be kidding me.'

May's had this certain itch since her travels with Ash, Brock and her little brother Max. She was able to soothe the itch with all these males around her, but when they parted ways, she was sure the itch would never come again.

Sure, she didn't need their touch, their company was enough, but tonight, it seems the itch was getting too unbearable.

She reached down and started taking her skirt and panties off. 'Why now?' she then let out a gasp as she trailed a finger across her slit. She moaned as she pleasured herself with her gloved finger. These cute sounds gained the attention of her partner.

His Pokeball wiggled before he got out. He blinked and dropped his beak at seeing May looking flushed with her bag moving oddly. "Blaz?"

"Ahh!" she jumped at seeing Blaziken was watching. "Blaziken...don't look!"

"Blaz!" he quickly turned around with his back to her.

'Blaziken is a guy right? Maybe his company can help me calm down while I sleep tonight.' she thought while she kept rubbing her spot. "Blaziken?" May called.

The fire chicken then turned his head.

"Wanna sleep next to me tonight?"

He blushed even redder and shook his head fast.

"Blazikeeeeen, I need a guy toniiiight...besides..." Then she got out of the tent. "You wouldn't want to see me angry, would you?"

He gulped while trying to avoid looking down.

The hell fire within May's eyes burned brighter. "What will it be? We snuggle or 'the punishment' Jessie Style?"

Blaziken sighed before crawling over and moved into the bag.

May then returned to her adorable self. "Thank you Blaziken." She then kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him.

He sighed as May felt her itch slowly subside.

"Thank you Blaziken, good night." she smiled closing her eyes while idly noting something warm near her leg. 'Did he get a hard on?' She then felt the itch come back. 'No! Don't think about his cock. Don't think about his cock.' She thought, trying to fight her itch.

She shut her eyes and tried to force it away while drifting off to sleep.

Blaziken was in the coma state of sleep, but May was still having trouble.

'Fuck it!' she thought reaching down and started toying with her slit.

She opened her eyes and saw Blaziken's big long piece of chicken. 'Wow! It's bigger than a normal guy!' she thought recalling the sizes and pictures she read in a sex ed book. 'I wonder what it tastes like...'

She slowly scooted out of the bag and opened it up to where she got a full view of the pink cock. She then took the gloves off and held it in her bare hands.

'It's warm.' Her itch got stronger, as if, begging for Blaziken's cock. 'Maybe a little bit...no! I can't do that to him when he's sleeping!' She thought 'On the other hand, he's my partner and 1st Pokemon, hopefully he won't mind with such a strong bond between us.' that's when she started to move her hands up and down the shaft.

May had the cock in her face as she continued. 'I saw dad watch this in a movie once, white stuff coming out of the penis and all over the face, boys like that right?' She thought.

Blaziken let out a small groan but stayed sleeping.

'I don't need those powerful muscles pounding me tonight.' she thought before noticing the musk coming from his cock. 'What a strong, yet...attracting aroma.' she leaned in and licked the tip. 'That tasted really good.' she leaned in closer and took a few more licks.

She swirled her tongue around its tip. 'It's so warm and salty.' She thought. May sucked harder, wanting the sex cream in Blaziken's dick.

Said pokemon groaned before idly scratching his belly as he stayed sleeping.

'There's something about this risky business that gets me excited.' Her itch wanted Blaziken so badly. She started rubbing his cock while feeling her mind cloud over with lust. 'Come-on Blaziken, gimme that jizz!' She thought while opening her mouth.

As if hearing her the cock started to twitch. Blaziken's cock shot his seed all over her face.

She opened her mouth and let some of it fill her mouth. She then swallowed it and then wiped up the rest. "Wow, so this is what it tastes like."

She then noticed the cock was still hard and her itch was still there. "Alright, they say the first time always hurts, so just take it easy." She then sat on Blaziken's hips. Said pokemon was still sleeping and sounded like he was snoring.

May then stripped her shirt and bra off, exposing her chest. It was rather large for a girl her age, being around an H-cup. "Okay Blaziken, enjoy your reward for being such a good partner." She whispered before stripping off her shorts and panties then raising her hips above Blaziken's shaft.

She lowered down and winced as she felt the tip slowly push in. "Good so far...not to painful." but then Blaziken's dick poked on a barrier. 'Take it fast and get it over with.' She then dropped down, letting his dick pierce through! "AHH!" She screamed, but then quickly put her hands over her mouth, hoping it didn't wake Blaziken.

It seemed to make him rub his nose, but remain sleeping.

'Thank Arceus!' Then she slowly moved her hips up and down. Cringing as the pain didn't leave yet. 'If I keep a steady pace, then he won't wake up.' she thought while taking the chance to grab her breasts. 'Aw-man, if only I knew how good this was, Ash, Brock and Max would've been ravaging me years ago.'

Soon she started to feel the pain fade away. 'Finally, going faster wouldn't hurt now would it?' she pondered while Blaziken started groaning and opened his eyes.

"Bla?!"

"Blaziken...it's not what you..."

Then Blaziken had a huge mischievous grin. "Blaz Blaziken."

"Blaziken, what's with that, whoa!" Then Blaziken flipped them over where she was now on the bottom and Blaziken was on top. 'Hopefully what ever switch I just flipped won't hurt me.'

He grinned and grabbed her hips before slowly pulling back inside her.

"Now Blaziken, caaaaalm, DOWN!" She shouted as soon as Blaziken slammed into her! Blaziken took hold of May's breasts while pecking her cheeks. "Oh sweet Arceus!"

Blaziken then took May's lips and stuck his tongue in, dominating her tongue easily. He then let go of her breasts, and held on tight to her hips as he switched from fast thrusts, to slow hard thrusts!

'Oh yes! It feels so good!'

Blaziken really tested May's flexibility with the Seated Ball position and Glowing Juniper position. Each one making May moan louder and louder.

'How does he know these positions?'

"Blaziken!" Blaziken then pumped his hot semen into May's vagina!

"OH YES!" she cried out feeling it pour into her folds. 'It's so warm!'

Blaziken groaned while reaching down and pinching her nipples.

"Yes, claim this body like the dominant male you are!" she moaned out in lust.

Things eventually calm down with May and Blaziken snuggling again.

"That was amazing." she purred with a smile.

"Blaziken." He victoriously clucked.

"And I can feel all your sperm laying inside." she rubbed her belly. "I might be pregnant."

"Blaze..."

"Hopefully you aren't a deadbeat father, because you're trapped, and this pokeball is what I'll use to trap you if you try to even run." she smiled while holding it up.

Blaziken sweatdropped.

"But of course you wouldn't try to run, you're my partner, now and forever!" she smiled while hugging his arm between her breasts.

Blaziken smiled, with someone this pleasant (usually) as a wife, why not?


	112. Tentacruel (Male) and Misty

The life of PokeSexuals

Tentacruel (Male) and Misty

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Misty, known as the tomboyish mermaid of the Cerulean City Gym, was in the mood for catching a new water type Pokemon. She went to the beach in tropical patterned bikini. Hoping to show off to the guys.

"Wow, it's the 4th hottest of the Cerulean Sisters." Said a fat boy who was making a sand castle.

'Thanks for the non-compliment.' she thought with a frown as she walked across the beach to a secluded part where a few of the more uncommon ones lived around. She then dived into the water, hoping for a battle.

"Boy, Misty may not have as much sex appeal as her sisters, but she has perfect elegant form."

'Ignore them and just focus on finding pokemon.' she thought to herself. She swam around for a while until she heard something. 'What is that?' She then swam around a bunch of rocks. "Whoa!" A Tentacruel was feeling all around Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. "Hey!" She shouted.

The Tentacruel loosened it's grip and noticed Misty, this allowed Cynthia to swim back to safety. "Tentacruel." it growled out.

'Let's do this!' She thought, but then she realized...she forgot her Pokemon at the gym. 'Oh no! I can't catch it without a pokemon.'

Tentacruel then wrapped it's tentacles around Misty.

'Okay...maybe I can just tire this guy out or something.' she thought as it pulled her closer to it. It's tentacles reached under her bikini. Feeling her (lack of) boobs, (lack of) ass and vagina. "H-Hey! Stop that!" Misty cried out with a blush.

Tentacruel rubbed around her folds and nipples. 'Hmm, she's smaller than the other one, but I'll make due.' He then had a tentacle prod at both her mouth and pussy.

'If I let him do what he wants, that might make him weak enough to capture.' She thought. "Come on big guy, gimme your tentacles." she dared.

She then opened her mouth, letting the tentacle go in. It pushed in as she tried relaxing her throat while feeling her legs spread out by the tentacles with one starting to push up inside her. 'That felt like Brock during our threesomes.' She thought. 'Come to think of it, the tentacle inside my mouth kinda feels like Tracey...I'll never understand why people think we're dating.'

'Hmm, no blood? Wonder if she lost it in a threesome.'

The Tentacruel had no idea how right he was as he began squeezing her boobs.

'Ash used to milk me like that every night.' she thought while moaning around the tentacle.

He then used another that rubbed in between her boobs and had another rub in between her ass.

'Ooh, feels just like Gary and Richie.' She then found herself jerking off 2 more tentacles as another went up her asshole. She jumped and moaned louder while two tentacles started squeezing her breasts harder. 'Got some nice power there.' Misty thought.

'I can tell the one in my pussy is about to blow it's load'

The Tentacruel growled as he started to push another tentacle up her pussy with another moving to push inside her mouth.

Misty felt all of it as one tentacle finally shot it's sperm up her ass. She moaned before feeling one of them in her pussy and mouth start spewing their seed in her. 'Yes, keep going! When you finish, you're mine!' She thought as the tentacles rubbing her boobs and buttcheeks started cumming.

The Tentacruel started feeling tired with each shot of cum.

His last blast were the tentacles in Misty's hands.

She smiled as it set her in the water and looked exhausted. Misty then pulled out a Diveball and with a gentle tap, it went in. "Yes! I caught a Tentacruel!"

Misty then took a few victory laps around...but what she failed to realize, was all the other Tentacruel closing in.

When she stopped she saw all of them surrounding her with lustful glints. She looked at the Diveball and them before sweat dropping. "Looks like I'm gonna need more of these."


	113. Tauros Herd (Male) and Ashley

The life of PokeSexuals

Tauros Herd (Male) and Ashley

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was sunny day as Ash was on his way back to Pallet town. The boy and his trusty partner had a spring in their step in this eternal summer...no really, it's summer in the entire show! As soon as I saw the summer deerling in both his Unova and Kalos adventures, I was sure that the entire show takes place in an eternal summer!

"I can't wait to see mom and professor Oak!"

"Pika pi!"

Then, they made it to the top of a hill, and at the bottom...

They saw the town looking fresh and new like the day Ash left.

"It still seems only yesterday since we left huh Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Then Pikachu gave him an affectionate hug.

Ash smiled and hugged the mouse pokemon back before running down towards it. He and Pikachu unfortunately tripped and rolled down the hill. "AHHH!"

They landed and then picked themselves up.

"What happened?"

"Pika pi..."

"Well, at least we're back home." that's when they noticed they were at Professor Oak's lab. "Alright Pikachu, before seeing mom, let's see the gang."

"Pika!"

They then stepped in, not caring about the mess on her dress. What's that you say? Yes, I said dress, I was just waiting for the big reveal. So we see not Ash, but Ashley and her partner, a female Pikachu.

Now those out there are probably screaming. 'What the hell is going on?' But hey, at least we get some hotass R63.

Ashley snuck past the napping Oak and Tracey as they entered the ranch. She smiled and saw all the different pokemon running around. "Alright Pikachu, go have 'fun', I gotta say hi to the heard." smiled Ashley with a wink.

Pikachu then noticed Oshawott and Infernape, which prompted her to let her hips sway with each step. FYI to anyone reading...these 3 are in the Field Egg Group.

Ashley turned to where all the Taurus were and skipped over with a smile.

"Heeeeeeey." She called.

The Taurus turned and smiled as Ashley ran over and hugged one of them by the head. They all blushed with goofy grins.

"It's great to see you all." she beamed rubbing her cheek with the bull pokemon's.

All the while, some couldn't help but sneak peaks of Ashley's butt as she bends down and bust as they bounce while she walks over to see everyone.

"How have you all been?" she asked while hugging two to her sides with her breasts touching their heads.

The other Taurus had faces of jealousy. 'That should be me.' They all thought, Ashley was about to hug the last one, but that's when she tripped and ended up on all 4's. The Taurus' then saw this opportunity.

Ashley frowned before seeing one of the Tauros lick her cheek. "Aren't you sweet?" Then a Tauros licked the other. "You too." Then one of the 30 Tauros put his head under Ashley's dress. "Hey!"

The Taurus moved its mouth near Ashley's white panties and dragged his tongue across the fabric.

"Hey! What do you think you are you doing down there?" she cried out with a blush. "That's enough! Bad Tauros!"

That's when the alpha male stepped forward and sat down to watch the other Tauros begin warming her up.

Ashley felt her face heating up while another moved down near her chest and started rubbing its head against her breasts. "Stop it right now." She lied, she liked the feeling. "Wait guys, lemme take my dress off."

The Tauros backed up as Ashley stood up and started taking the clothing off.

She then discarded the orange dress to side and threw her hair band on it, so her long blonde hair could flow freely. Each one stared at her purple bra and panties with a small wet spot on it.

"Well?" She asked with a nervous grin. "I'm all yours."

Each one of them gave their cries of approval before she looked and blushed at seeing their hard cocks rising up between their legs. Then one pulled her down, back on all fours, where he aimed for her pussy.

"Easy back there! I'm a virgin." she spoke up nervously.

The the Tauros on her looked, to the alpha, he shook no, alpha intends to break through. So Tauros then changed aim for Ashley's asshole, while another had his cock in Ashley's face.

"A-Are you sure those'll fit?" Her question was answered as they slid their dicks in. 'I guess yes.' But her ass was harder since the Tauros made a cry as his cock stretched out her backdoor. Ashley teared up as she moaned around the other Tauros' cock. 'It's too big!'

Then 2 more showed up and began sucking on her tits. She moaned as the cock in her mouth slid back before pushing back inside.

The Tauros' cock went deeper into her throat. She felt it fill her mouth as the one in her ass slowly pulled back before slamming back inside.

They thrusted in unison, drooling all over Ashley.

'Ah! I'm gonna need a bath later...or rather...get splashed all over by my water Pokemon.' She thought perversely. She started to swirl her tongue around the thick cock.

The Tauros then displayed their strength by going harder and faster.

Ashley gagged while feeling her body get warmer with a bulge forming in her throat. 'Oh-man, please don't hurt.' Ashley thought, hoping such a huge cock wouldn't destroy her neck as it got ready to burst.

The Taurus cried out before its seed erupted in her mouth.

'Shit! It hurts so much!' she thought with wide eyes.

The Tauros then slowly slid out, but just then, The Tauros' dick in her ass began to bulge.

"Oh Arceus!" she cried out feeling the cum shoot up into her ass.

Tauros then pulled out and his cum spilled out all over the grass.

She got up, panting. "Come on boys, there's still plenty of me to go around." A Tauros then came up to Ashley pushed her down in order get his dick in between her boobs. "A titjob? You got it." She pressed her boobs together.

Tauros then proceeded to thrust in Ashley's face. It groaned from how soft they felt while Ashley flicked her tongue across the tip. Like the other 2, this Tauros also drooled all over her.

"I swear, you guys are part water-type." she teased. She even drank some of the drool that fell onto her mouth and around her lips.

That just made the Tauros thrust his dick faster with the tip slipping into her mouth. Tauros' dick was throbbing hard.

Ashley kept rubbing it while a few other Tauros licked around her thighs. The licking tickled.

'I can't believe they're this horny over me.' She thought as Tauros came in her mouth! She tried to relax and let the familiar taste fill her mouth.

Tauros then pulled out while still cumming, letting the rest fall all over Ashley's face.

She smiled and shuddered feeling the hot seed cover her.

The Tauros licking her legs then took the opportunity to have Ashley grab their big shafts.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you two." she smiled while moving her hands up and down the cocks.

The Tauros stood still as she took turns sucking on them. Both groaning as she alternated between them.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" She scolded as they drooled on her again. "Or I'll stop."

They closed their mouths quick as a flash.

"Good boys." she leaned in and kissed both their cock tips before she moved her hands faster over them. "Now cum in my face!"

Both normal types groaned as their cocks started twitching. The cum spilled all over her face, chest and belly.

"Mmm, so salty." she purred licking some of it up. "Okay, who's next?"

And so it went, Ashley sucked, jerked off, and took up the ass dick after dick, with some occasionally asking to be ridden, but they all made perfectly sure that the alpha would break her hymen. Pretty soon all but the alpha had cum inside or on her.

"Phew, you've been really patient haven't you? I guess I better give you something special." She then kissed the alpha male on the lips.

He closed his lips before pushing his tongue in her mouth.

Ashley rolled her tongue against such delish beef. She moaned while reaching down and rubbing his thick shaft. Ashley then broke the kiss so she can focus on jacking the alpha off with both hands, connecting their lips with a trail of drool before it broke apart. "How's this feel big boy?"

Tauros let out a moo of pleasure.

"Adorable." she smiled before moving down and started licking the tip. "I'll only getcha wet, I want all of your cum in the place I banned Brock, Tracey, Max, Cilan and Clemont from."

The alpha snorted and relaxed from feeling her tongue. He slowly swayed his hips, moving to Ashley's beat.

She slid off his cock with a smile. "Alright, perfect." She then laid on the grass, with her pussy fully exposed and ready for his bull semen to impregnate her! "Alright, come right in."

Tauros inserted his dick inside Ashley's snatch.

Ashley made some high pitched moans as it stretched her virgin pussy. It was bigger than the others so she had to grip the grass and clench her teeth feeling ti near her hymen.

"Holy shit, I-I can totally un-d-der stand w-why, you're th-the eek! Alpha Male!" she cried out before letting out a scream feeling her hymen tear. "Ouch!" She yelped. The alpha then pulled out, showing blood on his cock. "I'll wipe it off."

He shook his head and leaned down before licking around her breasts to help her relax.

"Thanks." she smiled as she tried to let the tongue help her relax. "If you want, you can go back in."

He let out a moo before slowly putting his cock back in carefully.

"Oooh, Alpha, I think you're about to enter the womb." she winced feeling his cock push in deeper than the rest. "Please alpha, gimme all you got and give me your baby." 'Wow I must be really horny to say that.'

Indeed she was, as Tauros took her command and pummeled her pussy with his bull strength.

"OH SWEET ARCEUS YES!"

Tauros spat all over her face.

'Of course, you guys have been literally drooling all over me all day, why not?' she thought sarcastically.

His pounding was harder than the poundings she got from the other Tauros, another perk to being alpha male!

'My womb is gonna split in half!'

Tauros bulged much more intensely than the others! "Moo!" Tauros' semen then shot into Ashley!

"Alpha Male!" Shouted Ashley as fire, water and electricity shot into the sky. 'Sounds like Pikachu's done having fun too.'

The semen shot straight in her womb and filled it to the brim with some flooding out of her snatch. "So much cum...I don't think I'll be adventuring in a while because I don't think my legs will be working properly for a month after what all of you guys did to me." she giggled to the herd.

Ashley then got up and out her clothes back on, and went to find Pikachu and then see her mom. She found the mouse pokemon panting with Oshawott and Infernape beside her. She giggled before picking up Pikachu. "Come-on, let's go home...after all, mom did mention a family fourway with Mr. Mime..."

"Pika." smiled Pikachu with a shiver of excitement.


	114. Hard Wood (Trevenant) and Gardenia

The life of PokeSexuals

Hard Wood (Trevenant) and Gardenia's

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gardenia, grass type gym leader of Sinnoh's Eternia city was visiting Kalos's Winding Forest, Aka Route 20. People must beware because this is where you can find wild Trevenant and as thier dex entry states, they'll try to make you think you're lost as they block the way to the forest's exit because of how they look scarily like trees.

But she had come here because she hadn't had a vacation in a while and wanted to take a look at the place.

"Woooo! This place sure looks different compared to the cold outside." she remarked looking around with a smile. "I wonder what kind of grass types I can find here."

She started walking down one of the more darker pants and started hearing something. She turned to find an injured Trevenant. It was whimpering while holding one of the roots it had for legs since it had a deep gash in it.

"Oh my! You poor thing!" she ran over in concern.

The Trevenant guarded.

"Don't worry friend, I'm here to help you." she held out her hand as a show of good gesture.

The Trevenant hesitated but saw the good in her. He slowly moved his hands away as she walked closer to look at the wound.

"Oooh, this looks really bad, better get yah to the Pokemon Center."

He shook his head no.

'Hmm...how do I convince him?' she tapped her chin.

"Treeeev..." He moaned in pain.

That's when Gardenia remembered she brought several potions with her.

"Here, just let me spray this and you'll be feeling better in no time." she pulled out a potion and held it up for the pokemon to see.

Just like senzu beans, they'll heal but not feel good.

"We'll patch you up with this." She took out a roll of bandages. "Now hold still and it'll only hurt for a second."

The Trevenant was hesitant, but complied and let her get close.

She then sprayed the injured root, Trevenant felt slight pain...then again...it's a ghost type as well...can you really hurt a ghost...eh, guess adding 'type' to ghost means it can still get hurt.

Then she started to carefully put the bandages over it. "There, how's that?"

The Trevenant smiled. He wrapped his arms around he rand pulled her into a tight hug while letting out cheers of happiness.

"Whoa, you're welcome friend." she smiled patting his head.

The Trevenant then began rubbing his head against Gardenia's cheek.

"Aww, aren't you the sweetheart." she smiled while trying to hug him back. "But you might need to stay off that leg for a little bit so it can heal."

"Trev." He nodded. He sat down with her still in his grasp while rubbing his head more against her own while idly taking in hr shampoo scent. She smelled of fresh cut grass and apple blossoms.

It made him relax while resting his head on her head with a contented sigh.

"I bet you'd want a kiss, is that what will make you let go?" she smiled.

The Trevenant blushed.

Gardenia managed to move up and kissed his forehead. "Better?"

Trevenant then began growing down there. It slowly extended out and near Gardenia's skirt. It then poked her.

"Oh!" She gasped. "What was that?"

The Trevenant suddenly grew nervous as Gardenia looked under her skirt.

"You naughty grass type." she teased wagging a finger near his face.

Trevenant then felt guilty.

"What would the female Trevenant think? Probably you're a pervert."

Then scared.

"I better tell them all, so they'll stay away from such a creep."

Then angry.

"Alrighty, bye."

Then he grabbed Gardenia.

'Hook, line, and sinker. Time for some literal wood.' she thought as he held her down and started tearing her clothes off. "Oooh stop it." She said with a giggly smile. "I can take them off myself."

Trevenant let go for a second and then she slipped off her boots.

She tossed the remains of her clothes aside while he looked at her naked body. She cupped her chest and fondled it. "Come and get it." she smiled with a wink.

The Trevenant charged at her! He immediately grabbed her chest and started kneading them with vigor.

"Mmm..." 'This is great! Time away from work, stress relief, a grass type Pokemon and more babies to birth.' She said while thinking back to Cacnea and Turtwig. That's right folks, she banged both of them and had kids with them. And now she's gonna get knocked up for a 3rd time with Trevenant.

Said pokemon leaned down and started rubbing his head in between her chest.

"Mmm...So leafy...Come-on, put that wood in me." she urged. "You must be really pent up."

"Trev..."

"Oh, so you lost against another male when fighting for a mate?" he nodded. "Well don't be sad, because we're mates now." She then kissed his...I see no mouth or nose on this thing. So...she kissed the area below the eye.

His lone eye shut as he started brushing his thumbs across her nipples. Gardenia bit the bottom lip. He growled with his stiff cock rubbing against her snatch.

Gardenia then helped him get in her by grabbing Trevenant's dick and moving the tip in. "Go ahead, fuck me."

He took her invite and let his wooden shaft go in and out of her!

'This is why I love tree Pokemon, it's like getting fucked by living wooden dildo!' She thought as she thought back to that Sudowoodo and Shiftry threesome a few years back. Despite the fact Sudowoodo is a rock type.

"Trev!" he grunted.

"Do it Hard Wood!" She moaned as Trevenant slammed her with his Wood Hammer of a dick.

"Oh yes! Make sure to go in deeper!" She shouted. "Plant your Phantumps in me!"

He growled and started pushing all in to where a large bulge formed.

"Yep, you're bigger than my other Pokemon."

In her gym her grass pokemon felt like they had to prove to their trainer about something. They then noticed Cherubi and Roserade. Turtwig and Cacnea looked at each other before nodding.

Back to Gardenia and Trevenant. Trevenant kept on plowing her in the middle of the forest. All the while using his tongue to lap at her nipples.

'Where did that tongue come from?' She wondered. She let out a moan from the teasing on her nipples as he held her head and his tongue slid into her mouth. 'Don't care, he's so good.'

"Trev!" he grunted with his cock's tip reaching the entrance to her womb.

"Yes, don't stop till my womb is full of your cum!" she moaned while trying to rock her hips against his cock.

Trevenant went faster, wanting to get his sperm in there. Pretty soon his cock started twitching.

Gardenia hugged Trevenant with all her limbs before he shot his cum! "OH YES!" she moaned feeling the seed shot up into her hole.

Trevenant let out a cry of joy as the seed went in her. All the pent up seed exploding and coating her insides. It overflowed and leaked out.

Both panted as Trevenant laid her back on the ground.

"That was fantastic." She then took the scraps of her clothes and pulled out a Pokeball. "You're coming with me." she tapped the ball against him as he was sucked into it. "Alright Hard Wood, let's go home."


	115. Azelf and Richard (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Azelf (Female) and Richard (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Looks like a clear day today." remarked an elderly man rocking on his chair with a plaid shirt and blue overalls with a cane beside him. "I miss my daughter Callie and son Chad." He said to himself.

This man was called Richard, and he had been feeling lonely for some time. His wife sadly fell ill and died sometime after their daughter Callie moved out. So now here Richard is, lonely in this neighborhood because it seems people love that Rogers guy more.

He sighed and slowly stood up with his cane helping him as he headed back inside. As he walked through the house to the back door, he looked at the photos of thier family and their family with a Nidoran Female that they named Becky.

'Maybe it's time I called in an old friend.' Richard then found himself in his backyard. "Here goes." he looked up to the sky and inhaled. "Azelf!"

He sat down and watched the sky. That's when he could see a tiny dot coming straight at him that began getting bigger and bigger. It slowly slowed down as the legendary pokemon stopped and hovered in the air. "Hello Azelf, did you miss me?"

Azelf was in fact Richard's 1st lover, they'd have sex until Richard finally found the courage and confidence to ask out his now dead wife. After that the closest thing they did was hug and kiss, but nothing that would be considered cheating to his wife.

"Azelf, I'm all alone." he spoke, getting straight to the point.

Azelf understood as it smiled. Azelf, being a Pokemon with no gender, yet a legendary with no gender then used it's powers to create a vagina. The now female Azelf lowered down and wrapped its small arms around Richard in a hug.

Richard hugged back as he carried her back inside the house and up to their room. Though it took some time due to his aged joints.

He laid her on the floor. "I apologized if I'm being slow, but time really is a bitch."

Azelf then used her psychic powers to levitate them both to Richard's room. When they got inside she set him on the bed while taking his pants off.

"I'm sorry for having you do all the work."

Azelf waved her hand as a way to show it was no problem.

"Sweet as always." He complimented before seeing he was now fully nude. "I also apologize if my current physique is hard to look at."

Azelf then flew up to Richard's face and plopped her vagina down on his mouth. 'Guess she doesn't mind.' he reached up and spread her folds. "Ah, this brings back the old memories."

"Az..." she let out as he started to slowly lick her folds.

Richard had his whole mouth on Azelf's vagina, he licked wildly as Azelf looked to be in ecstasy! 'Oh how I've missed this sweet sweet taste!'

Azelf pressed herself down, helping Richard. "Azelf!" She moaned as she was close to orgasm.

Richard started to push his tongue up into her snatch and swirl around in there. 'I know you missed this trick.'

"AZ!" she cried out before her juices came splashing out over his face.

Richard smiled as it all spilt onto him.

Azelf then got off and saw the old man wipe her juices off his face. "Az Azelf." Then she pressed her lips with Richard's.

'I know you sense it Azelf...I'm almost out of time...send me off in the best way possible.' He thought.

She then pressed her lips with Richard's. He pressed back, giving her so much unused passion.

Despite Richard's age, he could still get it up.

She looked down and grinned before floating over and gave it a nice long lick.

He felt a tongue he had not felt in years and was happy for it. "Azelf, really suck on it."

Azelf went harder as if sucking through a straw. She moaned at the familiar salty taste and felt her pussy get wetter.

"Yeah, I know you missed that! Yes!" he grunted feeling his orgasm come up. He then grabbed Azelf's head and pushed her all the way down to the base. "Come on Azelf, I got plenty of sperm for ya!"

Azelf sucked on Richard's dick like a straw to make sure she drank it all. She moaned while relaxing as she felt it pour into her mouth. After she had gotten every last drop, Azelf levitated herself over Richard's dick, ready to drop down as soon as Richard gave the say so.

"Alright girl, let's do this one last time."

Azelf tilted her head from the word 'last.'

"What? You're a lake guardian aren't you? You need to protect your lake." he replied. "And my body only has enough strength for one more load."

Azelf smiled, understanding that it was just him wanting her to return to her important duties. Azelf then dropped herself down on Richard's dick! She moaned loudly from the girth and length she helped train all those years ago.

"OH YES!" he groaned out. "I haven't felt a pussy in years!"

"Aaaaazelf!" Azelf moaned before she moved her hips up and down. "Azelf! Azelf!"

Richard, tried as he must, thrusted his hips upwards as well! 'Come on body, give it all you got! She deserves one more good load!' Richard's dick was ready to burst. "I'm gonna blow girl!"

"Azeeelf!" She replied, happy to receive it!

He cried out before his cock twitched and his sperm went shooting up inside her.

"Aaaaaz!" She screamed as her eyes rolled back! The feeling of his hot sperm inside her made her feel so good and nostalgic that she didn't notice as he laid his head on the pillow with a smile.

After all of his cum had emptied. Azelf levitated herself off, she then looked at Richard. Just looking at him made Azelf yawn. She snuggled against his chest and shut her eyes.

Next morning, the sun's 1st rays fell upon Azelf, who then wiped the last of the sleep out of her eyes since she still had the vagina generated. She looked at Richard's peaceful expression and hugged him with a smile.

Despite the blanket, Richard was very cold.

"Azelf?" She then shook him, but to no avail. Azelf then had an idea, she then used water to wake him, but no...she then had the idea of warming him up by the fireplace, but to no avail as well.

"Azelf." she spoke while shaking him. Azelf then finally figured it out, she was so sad, that she didn't notice the door opening.

"Hey dad? Me, Callie and Becky are here to..." Chad paused.

"Dad?" Said Callie.

Chad walked over as Azelf moved aside and put his fingers to his father's neck. "Callie, call an ambulance! Becky, comfort Azelf."

"Got it bro." Replied Callie.

"You poor dear." Said Becky, cradling Azelf in her arms.

Azelf started tearing up while hugging the Nidoqueen.

Callie and Chad were given the bad news that their dad Richard was dead. After comforting Azelf, Azelf then wandered Sinnoh, not wanting to go home, but then one day, found itself in Hearthome City.

Azelf then saw the church, Azelf didn't know why, but it was drawn to the church. Azelf found itself inside, as everyone was told to pray for their truest wish and Azelf's wish was for Richard's spirit to be reborn. It held its hands together and prayed with all its might.

After that, Azelf's sadness disappeared, Azelf then found the willpower to move forward again, and with that, returned to Lake Valor. All the while feeling like Richard was watching over it.


	116. Jade (Sableye) and Edwin (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Jade (Sableye) and Edwin (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm, the spot the professor said had the best deposit of fossils should be around here." muttered a male while his face was obscured by a map.

He pointed his finger at a brown area where he was located, implying he was at a rocky location.

"If I keep going right, I should start seeing something." He puts down the map to show a tan skinned male with rusted red hair and a young complexion. He wore a black shirt with tan shorts and a large backpack. "Alright, let's hunt for fossils."

After about 30 minutes of searching for a cave, he came across a entrance for one. He crouched down and carefully walked inside.

"Whoa, it's pretty warm and humid in here." he groaned as he pushed onward. "Maybe I should have brought a cooler with me."

He sucked it up and just pushed onward despite the heat. But as he kept going, he started hearing a sound coming from an opening up ahead.

"Is something there?" he whispered to himself as he moved quietly towards the sound. He looked into the hole and spotted a Sableye currently trying to climb up, but couldn't get a good grip on the rocks.

It was hard to tell, but the Sableye's skin was a more golden yellow instead of the usual purple color. And it looked like it's eyes were more greenish than the usual pale blue.

'I can't believe my eyes..' Edwin thought as he got a little closer. "Hey, you alright there?"

The dark type turns to his direction and cocks it head in confusion.

"Need some help getting out?"

It looked at him at the moment, then nods it's head at him.

The man pulled a rope out and started lowering it down the hole.

The Dark type grabs the rope and tug it a bit signaling the man to start pulling.

"Hang on." the man started pulling and lifted the dark type up.

In seconds, the shiny pokemon was able to get up out of the hole and stand up. It stretched out its limbs and was satisfied to feel a pop come out.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt?" he asked in concern while looking over the pokemon's body. While it's body was covered in a little dust, he doesn't see any visible injuries on the Sableye, also the dark type shakes its head. "That's good. Well, I better be on my way, you take care." Edwin said as he started to move.

The Sableye tilted its head as Edwin looked at his map and looked around with confusion. He had a little trouble seeing the map in the dimness of the cave, also conflicted as to go left or right.

"Maybe I should have tied a rope at the entrance before going in." he muttered to himself. He sighed as he started heading off to the right of the cave. But he felt something tug on his leg and saw it was the Sableye who was shaking its head and pointed left.

"Huh? Why left?" he asked.

The pokemon pointed to the map and back to left before it started walking that way. 'I'm confused, but I don't see why not.' he thought as he started following the shiny Sableye.

The pokemon walked a couple of spaces before turning right into a small room on the side. Edwin followed in moments later and looked around. "Okay, now what?"

The pokemon made a small sound before lightly digging in the wall and pointed to the spot. 'Something's there?' he thought as he took out a small pick out of his bag. He moved over and lightly chipped away before brushing some dust away and saw a familiar shape in the wall.

Edwin started to chip away rocks around it to enlarge the shape. He grabbed a part of it and started pulling. He carefully pulled it off the wall and examined the object. "It's a dome fossil!" he said smiling as he looked at the Sableye "Thank you." he said smiling.

The pokemon nodded as he carefully put the fossil away in his bag before finding itself pulled into a hug by the human. The dark type smiled and wrapped its arms around the male.

"Ow!" he yelped out, surprising the Sableye. "Watch the claws." Edwin pointed out as they scratched his back.

It shrunk back a bit and lowered its head, feeling bad.

"Don't feel down, you helped me find what I was looking for." he smiled while noticing the heat in the room. "But man, it sure is humid in here."

They hugged for a moment before Edwin places the Sableye down. "I think it's time to go." but as he turned to leave, he noticed his pants felt tight and looked down. 'Oh no, the heat affected me more than I realised.' he thought as he noticed a bulged under the fabric.

The Sableye walked over and noticed the bulge in the man's pants.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm fine." he tried reassuring while turning the bulge away from the dark type. "Come on, let's head out." he said as he walked to the exit of the room. But stopped and gasped feeling a claw pressed against his bulge. "H-hey. What gives?"

The Sableye started to move its claw against the bulge while pulling the zipper down with its other claw.

"Wait now. I'm okay really." he said shaking his head side to side. Even if the claws did make his cock feel harder and groaned as the zipper got down and felt the pokemon dig inside his underwear and got his cock to stand out.

It was hard and throbbing from the hot, humid cave. The Sableye grinned and started rubbing its claws across it.

Edwin started blushing at the attention as while it's claws were soft, the hand was surprisingly soft. "W-Why are you doing this?"

The Sableye looked up at him and gave a warm smile, though it was a little unnerving since it showed it's sharp teeth. It kept moving its claw across the girth while noticing the musky scent coming from it.

Edwin was a little embarrassed about the scene. It wasn't uncommon or illegal for a human to have relationships with a pokemon. But to actually do this with one? He wasn't expecting this.

He opens his mouth to speak, but no words came out other than soft moans.

Hearing that made the pokemon open its mouth with the tongue sliding out and flick against the cock. Causing him to blush and moan at the feeling and sight of its long slender tongue.

"Well, if you wanna go ahead, I won't stop you." He lower himself to a sitting position to get comfortable.

The pokemon started licking around the shaft faster while rubbing his balls with her claws.

"Ahh!" he cried out in pleasure as he relaxed and enjoyed in pleasure. "That feels really good."

That spurred the Sableye to open its mouth and take in half the member, taking caution to avoid its teeth. It started to slide its head up and down the cock while swirling its tongue around the tip.

He shudders as he moves his hand over the Sableye's head, rubbing the top of its head. "Damn, if someone said I'd get head from a Sableye in a cave, I'd call them a doctor."

He heard a stifled giggled nearby and looked to see the Sableye's head trembling a bit as the source of the sound came from. This also got a groan from him due to the giggle causing vibrations against his cock.

"Found it funny?" he asked while groaning as her head moved faster and over more of his dick.

The head nodded as it licked around the whole cock.

'Hmm, I wonder.' Edwin reached down to the pokemon's rear end and started feeling around, curious on the gender. He moved further lower until feeling something moist on his fingers. "So you're a girl."

The Sableye shudders from the touch as she nods her head. She started to suck all around the cock while minding her teeth.

He started to tremble as he felt pressure building up. "I'm getting close."

That made her rub his balls harder while swirling her tongue all around his shaft.

At this point, he let out a long groan as he reached his climax. He held her head down before his cock twitched and his sperm came rushing into her mouth.

She closed her eyes as she swallowed down all his seed. Licking all around the cock. She slowly slid off while seeing Edwin pant and wipe his forehead of more sweat. She climbed up and helped wiped the head.

"Thanks." he panted while she sat on his lap with his cock in her legs. "I think I can go another round." He places his hands carefully on her sides as he lined her up with his tip. "Brace yourself."

She closed her eyes and nods her head with a reassuring smile. She slowly lowered herself onto his cock and bit her lip to try and endure the cock since the size difference made it a snug fit.

He can feel the difference as well, "I'll go slow until you can accommodate it." he said.

She nodded and let out a yelp as she went over more of it before stopping.

He waited for a moment, rubbing her thighs and her facial cheek with both of his hands. "Ready?"

She let out a groan as she nods her head slowly.

He gripped her hips and slowly moved his cock down before pushing back up. The Sableye's face was expressing pleasure as her mouth was open, tongue drooped out and her eyes closed. "You must be feeling it a lot if you're like this already."

She softly moans sweetly as she tries to go faster. She attempted to move her hips with his thrusts while feeling the cock stretch out her hole.

He moans as well at the tightness. "So good." 'I never knew a pokemon could feel this good!'

As he thought that, she felt her inner walls getting tighter as he goes faster."Sab!"

He felt wetness around his cock as it became easier to go faster. "You came?"

She nodded while she kept moving her hips faster.

"My turn." he said before moaning out, coating her insides with his cum. He held her down with some of it seeping out of her stuffed snatch.

Both panted as they relaxed in the afterglow.

"Wow…..thanks….again."

The Sableye smiles as she climbs up and nuzzles his neck.

He smiled and rubbed her back before an empty pokeball rolled out of his open bag.

The two turned towards it and Edwin looked at the Sableye. "After we head out of this cave, you have any plans?"

She shook her head no.

"In that case, how about you come with me? We can explore more caves and have some more fun in the future. What do you say?"

The pokemon looked at him and the ball before nodding.

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now I need a nice name for you." he thought as he looked at her. "Would you like to be called Jade?"

She nodded again while licking his cheek.

"Jade then." He takes the pokeball and tapped it on Jade's head. She became red light before getting sucked into the ball.

It shakes once before a soft noise sounded.

"Looks like I got a traveling companion." he smiled. With that, he started walking out of the room, then finding his way out of the cave. "Better head off to show them my findings." he stated as he started walking home.


	117. Alexis (Sylveon) and Vincent (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Alexis (Sylveon) and Vincent (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A small, slim pink creature was walking through a meadow. This was a Sylveon, but not a normal one, no. This Sylveon was a bit of a nymphomaniac but no Pokemon could satisfy her.

The Sylveon sighed as she walked through the meadow. 'Great. I'm getting horny again, but nothing can make me feel good.' She sighed but that was when she saw something... a human male asleep. And she grinned. "Oh my... he is so handsome." she said in PokeSpeak as she walked over and brushed some of his hair out off his face. "You will be fun."

*time skip*

Vincent, a young male slowly opens his eyes as a blue sky with clouds filled his vision. He had short black hair and was a mid teen with a white shirt and tan shorts. He got up and found himself in a field, wind blowing against the grass as he yawned from his nap. "I needed that." he smiled as he got his senses together, then he felt something around his arm. "Huh?" He looked to see that something pink and thin was wrapped around his arm in a soft, but tight embrace. He turned to where it lead and saw a Sylveon sitting there. It was staring at him with sky blue eyes and a smile on its face. "What are you doing here?"

"Syl." Sylveon smiled, holding him close.

"I mean I came here alone for a nap because it was peaceful. It caught me by surprise." he said talking to himself out loud.

"Syl."

"I suppose you found me and decided to keep me company. So thank you." he thanked the fairy type.

Her smile turned lustful as her other ribbon like appendage moved over and grabbed his other wrist suddenly and you could almost hear a whip snap. "Syl." she said which, in PokeSpeak, meant 'You aren't going until we've had some fun.'

He looked at the other appendage and looked at the Sylveon. "Uh… what are you doing?" he asked. The Pokemon walked over and used its appendages to pull his arms down against the ground, pinning him. "H-hey, what is this?" he tried to push against them. "Let me go." Sylveon shook her head and started climbing onto his lap. He looks at her while struggling against the grip, but the appendages were surprisingly strong. He saw her lick her lips, her soft and gentle looking blue eyes staring into his with lust before pressing her plump and now wet lips against his own. "Mmmph!?" he grunted in surprise at the action as his mind tries to make sense what's going on. 'I...I'm kissing a Pokemon!' his face brightens at the idea. But at the same time he felt his heart flutter and his body shake, Sylveon's Cute Charm ability freeing his inner desires and stopping him from being able to hold back his lust and attraction to the small white and pink forest minx fox Pokemon.

The Sylveon meanwhile started to push her tongue into his mouth, which caught him by surprise and used his tongue to push against hers, trying to push hers out of his mouth but instead deepening the kiss, all the while her back leg idly moved against the front of his shorts. 'My my, he is an impressive size.' Sylveon thought as her feet rubbed against his cock through his cloths, amazed at the size as the Pokemon of the forest were all fairly small.

"H-hey! Stop this!" he muffled out, trying and failing to hold back his desire and trying to get the slim Eeveelution off him. But she kept hold on him and covered his mouth while he felt his body start heating up. 'Is it… getting hot around here?' he thought as he started squirming, feeling his cock get hard underneath his underwear and shorts. He tried to speak, but the Sylveon kept her mouth on his and she took the opportunity to wrap her tongue around his. 'This….feels good.' His eyes widen at that, giving in more and more into her charms. 'Wait, where did that came from?' he thought as he looked at the fairy type.

He felt her taking off his shorts with her hind paws. Then he started feeling the paws brush across his stiff cock, the soft padded feet sliding up and down in a slow hypnotic rhythm.

'This is the biggest cock I've ever seen! It will feel so good inside me!' Sylveon thought in excitement. 'And this human's reactions are so cute... that's it, he is my pet! I am keeping him!' she thought happily.

"Mmph.. Mmmph.." he grumbles during their make out, blushing from the feeling of her footjob. The Sylveon grinned before pulling back and moved her back paw faster. Vincent moaned, thrusting his hips into her footfuck and feeling his limit getting closer. With the kiss broken he had the chance to catch his breath. He panted, blinking as the pleasure made his body feel so light while he stared at the pretty Eeveelution. "W...Why are you doing this?" He stuttered out.

She looks at him, her lust filled eyes boring into his as she went and licked his neck. "Syl." she purred comforting, yet commanding.

"Uh… uhh.." he stuttered embarrassed, but relaxing into her hold. 'She's pretty and all but…' He didn't get to answer as he grunted, cumming over her stomach. He panted as he came down from his orgasmic high, feeling his body shake.

Sylveon smiled and used one of her ribbons to wipe some of the cum off her stomach and licked it up happily. She shuddered, smiling. 'He actually tastes good. I think I will enjoy having this snack every day.' she thought with a giggle.

"A... Are we done?" Vincent flinched, panting.

"Syl." she grinned as she shook her head... before moving off him. She then used her four ribbons, two already wrapped his wrists and the other two now wrapping around his legs, and flipped him so he was now laying on his belly, his cock pressing against the soft grass.

"Huh?" he asked looking confused at the situation, blushing from the position. She walked over and bit into the back of his shorts and his underwear, revealing his bare ass to the world. She grinned, releasing his foot for a second and spanking his ass.

He gasped and looked back, his body rocking against the impac.t "H-hey!" he stuttered, blushing brighter.

'So cute.' She giggled and got on her hind legs, her front paws resting on his ass and massaging them. She leaned forwards, running her tongue across his anus as she spread his asscheeks.

"Stop it, that's embarrassing." he cried out. trying to wiggle away but she was holding him too tight. "It... it feels weird." Despite his protest, he felt his cock at full mast just from the spanking and the lick, his hard on twitching in arousal as it rubbed against the ground as Sylveon moved down his ass more without stopping her tongue, the Fairy Type lapping at his anus in slow teasing strokes. His face was bright red as he moaned in embarrassment and pleasure, his hips bucking slightly against her. 'I can't believe this feels good to me.' He tried to look at the fairy type to see what she was doing. He saw her standing behind his ass and licking between his ass cheeks with a purr, clearly happy. He couldn't help but smile as he let out a sweet moan in response, seeing her happy made him feel happier... and then she stopped. "Hey, what are you going to do?" he asked in almost disappointment.

She gave a devious grin before spreading his cheeks and started licking his anus directly, her tongue pushing into his anus. 'This will make him beg.' she thought happily.

That act got a surprised moan from the male, his cock getting stiffer while his hips rubbed it against the ground at the wet tongue at his backdoor while also grinding his ass against her face basically begging for more. "That feels… so good." he moaned out with a blush. 'I can't believe I'm getting hard from this.' he thought, shuddering but he was also accepting the pleasure and just enjoying himself.

Sylveon smiled as she started to pant, her folds plumping and dripping liquid. Hearing the boy's moans were making this better and better. It also helped that his asshole tasted better than she thought. 'He actually tastes so delicious! I want this every day!' she thought, her juices pouring down her legs.

Vincent's mind was swimming in ecstasy, fully enjoying the situation. "M... More!" He begged, groaned and moaned as he felt his cock start twitching against the ground.

"Syl. Sylve. Sylveon." she said, pulling back to talk before getting back to work. And while he didn't understand her directly he got the message. 'Beg me bitch'

"N... No... I can't..." he muttered, blushing... and she spanked his ass again, repeating the process a few more times. "AH! A... Alright!" he flinched and gave in. "Please! Please give me more Mistress! Make me cum!" Vincent begged, blushing brightly and moaning as he felt his limit get closer.

Sylveon grinned and sped up her licking, her tongue swirling all around his inside.

"Mistress!" He cried out as he sprays the ground with his seed, a small puddle forming as his cock twitched and shot three and then four small squirted from his cock .

The Sylveon grinned as he panted with a smile and let go of his limbs, walking back from him as her tail waged happily. "Syl." she smiled, her ribbon rubbing his ass lovingly. In PokeSpeak she said 'Good boy.' and internally she was thinking. 'Wow, he cums so much!'

"Are… Are you done?" he asked her with panting words as he moves to the side before laying down, careful not to stain his shirt but also hoping to have more.

"Syl." She shook her head and leaned down to the puddle before taking a small lick. She licked up just three large laps of the cum before she pulled back, holding the cum in her slightly bulging cheeks and gestured him to move down closer to her.

He does so slowly, moving his face closer to hers, as he looks at her in confusion... before he then found her grabbed his cheeks with her front paws and then found her pressing her lips against his own and pushed her tongue into his mouth while making sure the cum she licked up was smeared around inside, the minx of a Pokemon passing the cum into his mouth and urging him to accept it. He groaned a bit in surprise and the bitter taste of his own seed on her tongue, now on his tongue, but doesn't put up a fight as he forced himself to relax as he accepted the cum he was given and found himself moaning gently at the intimate act. Soon she pulled back and nodded her head to tell him to swallow it.

He was blushing red at the suggestion and thought about shaking his head no and spitting it out but she gave him a look that made it seem like she was pouting with a look in her eyes that made it seem like an order and... he didn't want to upset her. So he swallowed obediently, making a few large gulps as he swallowed. Closing his eyes, he swallows his own cum, shuddering at the taste of it and took a quick breath as he finished the slightly degrading act.

"That was bitter." he muttered, not admitting that despite the flavor he enjoyed it, as he takes another cautious look look at the fairy type. Sylveon looked pleased at his obedience, patting his head with her paw like he was her pet. 'Okay, that's a bit much.' he thought as he had a look of slight annoyance, even if he did like it, but he looked at her neutral as she moved closer and licked his cheek before nuzzling his cheek and purring. 'But she is cute and nice, despite being a bit too forward.' he thought as well as he starts to pet her as well 'She's a bit of a dominatrix for such a cute little thing... and I kind of like it.' he thought bitterly, not liking that fact as it made him feel embarrassed.

Suddenly she moved away and turn around with her behind facing him, her wet pussy in clear view, and gave her hips a sexy little shake. "Sylv." she purred.

"What… What are you doing?" he asked, though he couldn't keep his eyes from drawing to her behind. Her soft, tight looking ass and her wet pussy on clear display. He focused on the wet spot between her legs and put two and two together. "Do you want me to lick you there?" He saw her head nod as she shook her hips again tantalizingly, as if challenging him to actually do it. "Alright then." he shrugged, smiling.

He didn't have any reason to say no, so he moved towards her pink, dripping folds and took a careful lick. She let out a purr to show she liked it and moved her behind closer to tell him to keep going. He smiled a bit from the attention from his 'mistress' and started to lick her faster, putting his hands on her small yet tight ass and lightly massaging the cheeks before her ribbons slapped his hands and he obeyed, letting go. His tongue dragging up and down her pussy, slipping in and out quickly while lapping up her juices. "Wow.. You taste really sweet.: He shudders from the flavor. "Sweeter than I thought."

That got a louder purr out of the pink fairy type. Her feelers moved back to hold his head and tried moving his head in closer as his tongue started pushing into her hole. "Mmmph!" Vincent moans into her snatch as she grinded back against her tongue. 'Is she gonna cum?' he thought in shock and then grew in excitement as he wanted her to cum. He began to lick harder, trying to get deeper inside as possible before it happens. Soon she let out a cry before her insides tightened and her juices came spraying out. He moans as he felt the sweet thick juices spilling inside of his mouth. He starts to move away to catch a breath, the Pokemon panted and laid on the ground to catch her breath.

He smiled at the sight of her, reaching down and petted her belly. "You okay?" he asked, to which she nodded with a look of satisfaction. "I hope you're satisfied with everything now." he smiled... and she shook her head, pushing him onto his back. "Hey!" he snapped lightly but shut up at the look in her eyes.

Sylveon walked on top of him and lowered herself, moaning as he entered her. 'So big!' she thought, moaning.

"So tight and wet!" Vincent moaned, grasping her hips and ass and began to bounce her on his cock. The two held each other close, moaning as they embraced in passion kissing each other deeply as they fucked for hours.

*time skip*

Vincent and Sylveon lay on the grass, holding each other close. They were covered in sweat, cum leaking from Sylveon and a few bruises on Vincent's ass from whipping. They were both lying, holding each other happily.

Vincent soon looked to the sky and saw the sun was starting to set, he sighed and stood up slowly. "Well, I gotta head home." He tells the fairy type as he fixed his cloth.s "Take care of yourself." As he started walking away, he felt something tugging on his shorts leg. He looks down to see a ribbon feeler wrapped around it, connecting to the Sylveon. "What is it?"

"Sylve…" she sounded softly, tugging him still.

"You don't want me to go? But I have to." he said, but she still doesn't let go. He then got a idea. "If you want to come with me instead."

"Syl!"

He giggled a bit as he picked Sylveon up in his arms. "Then it's settled. Now for a name." he tapped his chin. "Something that fits your 'forward' attitude. How about Alexis?" he offered.

"Syl."

He smiles as she nuzzles into his chest, feeling her feelers moving up to his neck like a collar and a leash. "Come on Alexis, let's go home." He smiles as he started walking, although the wrapping around his neck felt a little odd. 'Gonna have to get use to that.'

Though he does look down for a quick look and his expression changed even more at the form of the feelers. He noticed the feelers are wrapped snugly around his neck, even the wavy ends are sticking close to the other end, like it's sealing it close. He looked at Alexis who snickered with a devious expression and winked at him before he gulped. 'Looks like I'm not going anywhere.' he walked onward, sweating a bit. 'How did I end up being a dominatrix Pokemon's pet?'

'You're mine now boy and I'll never let you go.' Alexis thought, smiling happily.


	118. Daniella (Mawile) and Devon (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Daniella (Mawile) and Devon (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Woo, pretty stars." muttered a young man with white eyes and red hair in a business suit as he stumbled down the road with a flushed face. "D-damn...Jeresy sure can down those beers and not get the belly..." He almost tripped over before finally making it home.

He fumbled with his keys and nearly dropped them. The door suddenly flung open. He looked down to see a Mawile with a magenta jaw instead of a black one. She was also wearing an apron and boy did she looked steamed. "Oh, hey babe! What's up?" he asked with a smile.

"Don't you 'hey babe' me! Devon Jeremiah, I expected you here at 9PM for lovey dovey movie night!" She shouted. "It's 12PM now!"

"Look, I'm sorry Daniella Jasmina, but when the boss wants me to drink, it's mandatory."

Yes, they are both named D.J. incase you didn't notice, no we're not being cracka doodles here.

"Oh sure, it's all the boss that made you drink until you were cold hard drunk." she frowned.

"Daniella, I have to do what the boss says or else I'll get fired! I'm making these 30 Pokedollars and hour just for you." he replied with a sigh.

"I don't care if it's A million an hour, I want you home on the hour you son of a Zangoose!"

"Hey! Mother supported me all the way when I wanted you as my 1st Pokemon, and even more when we got married! Don't bring her into this!" He shouted with sober annoyance.

"Yeah, and look where we are now! A man who can never come on time for his wife just because his job seems to matter more!"

"You know that isn't true!"

"Oh yes it is! I had the perfect movie planned tonight, but apparently getting drunk instead of cuddling on the couch is far too important!"

"Danielle, did you make the money to rent that movie? No you didn't! Also, how's about we talk about your eating habits? You always go-on a sugar high every time it's my day off! You seriously think I can tolerate a Pokemon bouncing off the walls? "

"Hey! I was never aloud to eat candy back where I lived! So I make up for that lost part of my childhood by scarfing as much down as possible!"

"And I see you beginning to get fat !"

"Nurse Joy hasn't told me I have diabetes yet!"

At this point both their heads butted against the other.

"Well I can tell all that sugar is going straight south, big ass!"

"You love my ass!"

"Depends if I can find it under the flab!"

"Well you work so long you probably couldn't get it half hard if you guzzled a bottle of viagra! Even an Eevee would be bigger at that point!"

"You take that back titless!"

Daniella held her chest. "Make me booze-ooka!"

Devon then grabbed his small wife, closed the door and ran up to their room! He reached their bedroom and kicked the door open before running to the bed. Devon slammed Daniella down onto the mattress and then pulled her apron off before their lips collided in angry passion!

They moaned while she reached up and worked on taking his tie off. Devon got his suit and shirt off as thier tongues mashed together.

'I'll show her I can so get it up!' He switched from her mouth to her bigger mouth as he used both hands to undo his pants.

She hummed from her second mouth and his while seeing him in his underwear and started rubbing her hands across the groin. 'Oh my Arceus, it's still as big and hard as when we mated during my first heat.'

Devon held her larger mouth close with their tongues wrestling against each other as he felt her pull his underwear down. He then broke the kiss.

"Why'd you stop?" Daniella asked.

"I wanna feel both tongues on my dick."

Daniella smiled with a blush. "Alright, sit down and I'll make it happen."

Devon sat back on his side of the bed as his dick was being double pleasured by his wife. Her small tongue and large tongue slid over his cock from both sides. "Yeah Daniella."

"You like that? Check this out ." She then had both of her tongues touching each other and the tip, as if she was making out with herself.

"You got that beer just from our kiss?"

"I also taste Red's Apple Ale, Goose IPA, Blue Moon and...milk with added tequila." She said as she let her bigger jaw suck him off.

He groaned louder as the massive mouth held nothing back and the sucking force was amazing as always.

"I love your 2nd mouth, we can talk while we suck me off."

"Exactly, so how was your day darling?"

"Hectic, you Mimi the Lopunny? She thinks she got fired just because she was a lesbian, no! She was fired for being consistently lazy!"

"I take it she tried to stir up people and get a lawsuit against your boss?"

"Ah...yes! She tried claiming she didn't know the move Rest. But as it turns out, her father, is her trainer who used the TM Rest on her."

"Then what happened?" she shuddered while licking up some of the precum.

"A battle...Mimi didn't stand a chance against Damien, the boss's assistant and first Pokemon." He finished. "I'm gonna cum Daniella."

"Then make sure you don't pass out." she teased with her larger mouth sucking even harder. "Come on Devon, say my name as you cum."

"F-Fuck! Daniella!" He cried out as his sperm shot into Daniella's shining mouth.

She hummed while feeling the taste in her smaller mouth. "As usual, my husband's cum tastes so good."

"My turn!" he grinned before sliding over and put her on top of him with her legs spread in front of him before he dove in with his tongue.

"Mmmh!" Daniella bit her lip.

"Ooh, maybe I should add this to the beer." he teased licking up her juices.

"Okay, but I get to add your cum to my chocolate milk." she moaned out while licking his dick with her regular mouth.

"Deal." Devon moved his tongue faster and with more passion. Daniella did the same with both groaning.

'Is he gonna cum again?'

'Gotta make her cum!'

When they felt their limits, they held on tight.

His seed shooting up into her mouth with her juices spraying over his face. "Yummy." Said Daniella.

"You know, if you're so lonely...why don't we just have a kid or 2?"

"Because I don't wanna get fat."

"Have you considered a diet?"

"I mean if I get pregnant I'll gain a lot of weight and I might never lose it."

"That's what the home gym is for, that you never dang use."

"It's hard at my height."

"*sigh.* Will you do it if I exercise with you?"

"Maybe."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Well get on your belly and I'll really make it all up to you."

"Okay." She rolled on her stomach while Devon went ahead and started rubbing her ass. "So...is my ass too fat?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, after this diet, it's gonna be round and curvy again." He said as he lined his dick up with her pussy. He started pushing against it and groaned as it felt tighter and snug compared to the last time they did it.

"Ooooh, I love your pussy after a hard day's work!"

"AH!" she moaned feeling the cock struggle to push in. "Fuck! It's been too long!"

"I'm sorry for always being so tired!" He said to her while holding Daniella close.

"I'm sorry for constantly chewing you out!" She replied. "Fuck my pussy like an animal!"

"Funny seeing Pokemon are the animals of this universe!" Devon replied before wildly thrusting. "It's still so hot and tight! I love it!" He thrusted so hard his nostrils were flaring like a Tauros! "I'll make sure I cum deep inside you!"

"Do it!" she moaned out with her tongue hanging out.

Devon's cum was shot straight down Daniella's womb. He groaned as her pussy tightened up and his cum flooded her hole.

The Shiny Mawile held her human husband close as the last of the sperm left his dick. "Oh Arceus...that was amazing..."

"You said it Daniella...now tell me, how stupid are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"All Pokemon lay eggs dummy, you guys don't do live birth."

Daniella was very very embarrassed. "I was caught up in the moment."

Devon laughed at Daniella.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, you're just the cutest thing in the world." he smiled while rubbing her head.

She pouted, but she liked it.

The next night...

"Hey D.J. wanna..."

"I must decline your offer boss, I have a loving wife at home who's waiting for me."

"Eh, fine, we'll have another guy drink with us." shrugged his boss as Devon turned and left.

Meanwhile Daniella was running on a treadmill, working up a sweat.

"I'm gonna be such a sexy milf." She said to herself


	119. Charlotte (Hypno) and Kite (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Charlotte (Hypno) and Kite (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A car was currently driving down a dirt road through a dark forest with it dark outside.

"Mom! Dad! Don't do this!" Pleaded the boy who was tied up!

"Shut-up twerp!" Shouted his mom!

"Yeah, besides, 10 year olds are allowed to leave their homes on adventures, this won't be any different!" spoke the father driving deeper in the forest that seemed to get darker.

"But I don't wanna go!"

"And we never wanted you!" The dad spat back! "This should be far enough that you can't remember where home is! Honey, throw him out!"

The mother got out and went to the side door before grabbing her son and threw him out to the forest.

"Mom, dad! Don't!"

"Adios bitch!" The dad punched the gas and swirled it around before driving away as the boy tried running after them.

He tripped and then it became a rain storm! He watched the car speed away in the distance and bit his lip as tears started streaming down his cheeks. He picked himself up and traversed the dark forest. He held onto his shoulders and shivered, that's when he saw a hut in the middle of the forest.

He ran towards it and saw a flame inside it. It was unlocked, evidenced by when he went in. He crouched down near the heat and smiled while feeling the coldness slowly leave his clothes.

He felt his stomach grumble. 'I hope there's food.' he looked around, but saw it was nearly empty.

"A Pecha Berry." He took the berry and ate it before throwing it into the trash can.

He then saw a bed. He let out a yawn and dragged himself towards it. He crawled in, not noticing his bed partner. He tried curling up and closed his eyes while still lightly crying.

The next morning...

The other person in the bed started stirring. It was a Hypno that popped her head out from under the sheets. Her E-cup chest was covered by her blanket as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before getting out of the bed and making it. That's when she noticed a huge lump under her blanket. She looked under it and was surprised at what she was seeing.

Kite, he had black hair that appeared brown in sunlight, his light skin was all exposed, since he discarded his wet clothes to the bottom of the bed.

'A human? Here?' She exclaimed in her thoughts. 'Well...all my friends before their capture did say I would become a stronger fighter if I was captured...guess this is that fateful day, I better go check his pockets for Pokeballs.' She thought in defeat.

She moved over to the clothes and looked for any pokeballs.

'Aw...he doesn't have any? I was hoping I could plead for a cute nickname like Jenny or Pixie.' she frowned while looking at him and noticed some tear streaks on his cheeks.

'What happened to this kid? I bet finding breakfast in bed as soon as he wakes up will be an awesome way to wake up after whatever it is he's been through.' She then left her hut and ran out looking for breakfast. 'Do I want Tepig Bacon or Spoink Bacon today? I hope doesn't mind me taking an egg. Hopefully Old Lady Miltank still has milk in her.' she thought while seeing a few other huts in the distance.

She was given an egg, some milk, and some fresh bacon from the kind farmer Jacob's farm. She turn and rushed back to her hut and saw the boy still sleeping. 'He's gonna love the surprise!' She thought before putting on an apron.

Then she started to fix a breakfast for him. She scrambled the eggs, with hotdog slices thrown in, fried the bacon, pulled out some pancake and poured the milk all at the same time. It was pretty easy to multitask considering she was a psychic type.

After some time she finished the food and set it on a tray.

Kite awoke to the smell of breakfast. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. "Whuh?"

'You must be hungry.'

"A Hypno..." he spoke in surprise as she walked over and set the try down in front of him. Kite quickly turned his head to the breakfast before being handed a fork and spoon.

'Dig in.'

Kite was way ahead of the Hypno. He started digging in like a starved Houndoom. After, his face was mess, but that's when Hypno wiped it with her apron before discarding it to the laundry hamper.

'There, better?'

"Yes, thank you..."

'Just call me Hypno.'

"Nah, you look more like a Charlotte." he replied off the top of his head.

'Charlotte...I love that name, for now I'm Charlotte the Hypno.' she nodded with a smile.

"Alright Charlotte, I'm Kite." he greeted. "Sorry if I'm a bother."

'Oh-no, I'm always alone in this hut, it's nice to have others over.' she reassured him.

"You live all alone in this hut?"

'Yes...I hate living alone sometimes.'

"Why don't you find a boyfriend? You're pretty enough."

'Oh, you flatter me, but guys tend to run after seeing my balloon popper of a nose.'

"I like your nose." he spoke lightly running his fingers across it.

Charlotte blushed. 'You have no problems with my nose?'

"Nah, and personally, they should really be paying more attention to your supermodel body." he replied with a blush.

It was true, slender yet curvy arms and legs, an hourglass figure, soft hands and feet, a fine ass, a big chest, she was gorgeous.

'Well thanks. But I'm curious, why did you sneak into my hut while I was sleeping?'

"Well..."

After the explanation, Charlotte rubbed Kite's back as he sobbed into her neck fur.

"Shh shh, it's alright." 'Wait...16 year old parents and this boy is 10...dear Arceus...' she looked completely gobsmack.

"So...can I stay here with you Charlotte?" he asked.

"You can stay here for as long as you want, and if you want more friends, there's a village not far from here." She said in her actual voice.

"Thanks." he smiled. "You're a very nice Pokemon...but I'm starting to feel my weiner get hard, why is that?"

Her eyes widened as they looked down and saw his cock start getting hard. "Did your parents ever have the talk with you?"

"No, they just bully me and get yelled at by grandma and grandpa for not taking care of me."

'Oh boy.' She then placed Kite on his lap. "Get ready, I'm about to give you a crash course on how babies are made." she warned before reaching down and grabbing his dick.

"Charlotte?! What's going on?"

"Calm down, this is part of the course."

Kite let out a groaned feeling her fingers and held onto her body.

"Kite, would you like to kiss me while you jack off?" she asked while rubbing her thumb across the tip.

He moved in, puckered his lips.

'Only a lip kiss? He's never seen tongue has he?' she thought before leaning down and pressed her lips against his.

'You're very good with just the lips Kite.' She told him telepathically.

'Charlotte, for some reason, I can't control where my hands go.' He replied as his hands moved for her chest. They grabbed her breast and moved around in curiosity.

'It's okay Kite, you're gonna have a lot of new experiences after we finish and fondling my chest is one of them.' she smiled while rubbing his cock faster.

'Charlotte, something's about to come out!' he groaned in his mind while moving his hips in her hand.

'Let it out.'

Kite moaned in Charlotte's mouth as his cum shot out. The seed came out and landed on her hand while he panted.

As Kite sat down, Charlotte took a lick of his cum. 'Wow, you can really taste the bacon and eggs.'

"Don't say that." he blushed in embarrassment.

"You're so cute, but now it's time for the next part of the lesson." she smiled pulling him off her lap.

"What's next after that?"

She then presented her ass to him. "The part where we make babies of course."

"Make babies?"

"Yeah."

"You won't beat them will you?"

"What? No, I'm not like your parents, I'm gonna give our baby love and care." she spoke with conviction.

"Well, if you say so."

"I'm not lying, now grab onto my butt and put your penis in my vagina, the hole that looks like a pair of sideways lips." she instructed while reaching back and spreading them.

Kite held onto her big round ass and pushed his dick into her pussy, Kite was gasping a lot from how good it felt.

"Ah! I..It's so warm!"

"That makes 2 of us!" she moaned out in surprise since she never took a human in down there. "Now move your hips back and forth!" she instructed.

Kite thrusted his hips back and forth into Charlotte, his head resting on her back. "Ah! It's so tight! My hips won't stop!"

"Just keep going, you're actually really good!" she moaned out. 'Even though it's still a little small.'

"Charlotte, I'm getting that feeling again!" he groaned feeling his dick tingle even more.

"Let it out inside!" she moaned while rocking her hips against his thrusts.

"Charlotte!" he groaned as his sperm shot inside her.

"Yes Kite! Just like that!" She moaned while sperm swam to her eggs.

It kept up for a few minutes before he panted and laid there.

"Good work." She panted.

"So now we're gonna be a mommy and daddy?"

"Yep Kite, and this hut will be filled with nothing but love in it." she smiled. "But I think a few more goes would be good, just to make sure."

"A few more?" Panted Kite.

"Not just yet, we'll train your stamina and endurance tomorrow." she smiled and used her powers to slide him out and just lay him on her back.

"I love you Charlotte." He mumbled before letting sleep take him.

"Aww, i love you too Kite." She then kissed Kite on the cheek before joining in on his nap.


	120. Akame (Gallade) and Tatsumi (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Akame (Gallade) and Tatsumi (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A Lone Teen was in the Forest Setting up Camp. He was a boy with short brown hair and white shirt with blue jeans. This is Tatsumi.

"Well, looks like we're good for the night Akame." He told his Gallade.

Said Gallade kept the red parts while the green parts were black instead of green. This is Akame Tatsumi's Partner. And yes, it was different in color and anatomy.

You see unlike most Gallades, Akame was Female. And considering Gardevoirs can be male and still look female, no one's complaining, so shut up.

Tatsumi was trying and Failing to set up the Tent. Akame walked over and tried assisting.

'Let me Help.' she Asked Telepathically.

"No no, you go sit down, I got it." He reassured.

'I insist.' She spoke with a Smile.

"Well...alright."

Akame smiled as she used Psychic to Fix the tent. 'There.'

Tatsumi's mouth was Down in shock.

'You'll catch flies like that.' She spoke with a Giggle.

He shut his mouth with a blush. Akame's Stomach started to Growl. "Well, time to get dinner ready." He spoke. He walked over and started getting the stuff out of his bag.

Akame sat down and started to Remember when they first met. It all began when she was just a small Ralts.

She was Currently Running through the Dark Forest while carrying an Egg. Panting as several feet were heard behind her.

"She went this way Come on!" A Voice shouted.

"After her!"

'No they can't Catch me, I have to Protect Kurome!' thought the Ralts trying to go faster.

I'm Scared!' The egg told her.

'Don't worry, I'll keep you safe.' She told her.

But that's when she tripped over a branch. And the Egg flew out of her hands and into a River. 'Kurome!' Akame cried out as she fell in as well. She flailed around while trying to reach out to the egg.

However she failed. 'Kurome!' She shouted but soon found herself engulfed in water. She sputtered and tried reaching the surface. But she hit her head on a Rock and blacked out.

'No...Kurome.' She thought as she blacked out. Slowly she felt everything go cold.

Akame Found herself Waking Up in a Small Tent. She groaned and looked around in confusion. 'Where am I?' she thought while hearing footsteps. 'No They Found Me!' she sat up and saw a male enter who looked surprised.

"I'm So Glad you're Okay!" he smiled as she tried scooting away from him. "It's okay I won't Hurt you." he spoke with a smile. He walked over and held a berry to her.

'He's Being Nice to me?' she thought in surprise. She slowly Walked Over. She took the berry and gave it a sniff. 'It doesn't Smell like Poison.' she thought before biting into it. 'It's Amazing!'

"Like it?" She slowly Nodded. "Well there's more if you're still hungry after that."

She gave a Smile and Nodded. The male started putting more berries in front of her. She started to Slowly eat them.

'All good.' She thought with a smile.

"So why were you in the river? You could have drown."

'I was Trying to Save my Sister.' she spoke Telepathically.

"You're sister? But where is she?" He asked.

The Ralts looked down and started shaking as tears streamed down her cheeks.

He went over and Hugged her.

'I failed her...she's gone.' She cried.

The boy tried rubbing her back while seeing her shake. "There there."

'Kurome...KUROME!' She cried.

The male hugged her tighter while rubbing her back. "I'm Sure you'll Find her." he reassured.

'Thank You!' she nodded.

"It's No Problem, I'm Tatsumi." he introduced.

'I'm Akame.' she introduced back.

"Don't worry I'll help you find her." he smiled.

'You will?' She said Looking up at Him.

"Yeah, we'll find her."

She gave a Smile and Hugged him. 'Thank you, thank you.' She cried.

(Timeskip)

4 Years Later

Ever since then they've been partners. In search of her younger sister. But with no leads, it made Akame sad. But she didn't Give up hope.

(Flashback end)

Akame sat against a tree to think things over. Tatsumi had been so Kind to her all these years. Even when they didn't find her sister he still helped her.

'He's such a Nice Human.' she thought with a smile. 'i just wish I could Tell him how I feel.'

"Hey Akame, dinner." Tatsumi called.

'Coming.' She Said.

Later on they sighed after enjoying dinner.

'You're an Amazing Cook Tatsumi.'

"Thanks." he smiled.

Akame gave her own Smile. 'He's really handsome with that smile.' She Thought. But that made her blush.

"Something Wrong?" He asked as he saw her face turn red.

'Yes I'm Okay.' she nodded embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" he asked walking over and holding a hand to her head.

Akame flinched and looked away.

"Tell me what's wrong."

'Nothing's wrong.' she spoke while feeling her body get warm.

"Well Okay if you say so." he shrugged.

'That was Close!' she thought in relief.

"Hey Akame can you help me put out the fire?" asked Tatsumi.

'Sure.' she walked over and used Psychic to pick up some dirt and threw it on the fire.

"Thanks." he smiled in gratitude

Akame Gave a Blush. 'Should I tell him?' She thought. 'Maybe it's time.' She thought with determination.

Tatsumi found himself being pulled over by Akame. "Akame?"

She held his face before slamming her lips with his.

His eyes Widened in Shock. 'Akame! What are you doing?' he asked in his mind.

'Loving you.' she thought while back while reaching and rubbing his groin.

Tatsumi tried to suppress a Moan. But her hand was soft though his pants.

'Like it?' she asked while reaching into his pants.

"Y..Y...Yes!" He got out.

'How much?'

"A Lot!" he groaned feeling himself get hard.

Akame smirked. She went ahead and pulled his pants down. She tried not to Giggle at His Psyduck Boxers. Instead she pulled it down and saw his semi hard cock stand up. She lightly Gripped the base. 'So big.' She thought. She leaned in and took a light lick.

Which caused him to let out a Soft Moan.

She hummed from the salty taste.

'she's Incredible!' He thought as she started licking up the shaft and tip.

'He's so big.' she thought feeling her folds get wet. She started to Lightly Rub her snatch. All the while sliding her mouth over the tip.

"Akame this feels Great!" He moaned while holding her head.

'Oh I know.' she thought before bobbing her head faster.

"I'm going to Cum!" he groaned out.

She started to Move faster. Pretty soon she felt the hot seed shoot inside her. Her eyes widened at the force it shot in at. She pulled back with the rest landing on her face.

"Oops, sorry." he apologized with a pant.

'It's No problem.' she reassured. She laid him down.

He blushed as she crawled onto his lap.

'Are you ready?'

"Yeah." He said.

She raised her hole up and started to slowly lower herself down. She kept lowering herself until she reached her barrier. She braced herself and tore through it. She winced through the Pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked with Concern.

'Y...yes.' She Got Out while panting. She soon started to Move.

Tatsumi hissed from the friction. "Tight!"

'So big!' She thought. 'It's so hot!' She moaned.

Both moaned and groaned as she bounced faster.

"Akame I'm Cumming!" groaned Tatsumi.

'Do It!'

He cried out before his dick twitched and his sperm went flying up into her.

'So Warm!' She thought as she fell onto his Chest.

Both panting.

Unaware of this, the Two were Currently being Watched by a Froslass with Deep Violet Eyes.

'Tatsumi.'

"Akame, I love you."

'I love you too.' She thought with a Smile.


	121. Silly (Whimsicott) and Xachery (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Silly (Whimsicott) and Xackery (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yaaay!" Cheered a happy...green colored man with black hair, a beanie, black shirt under black jacket, blue jeans and red hi-tops...seriously, why's he green?"

"Pssspspspspps."

His mom was an alien?!

"Psssppss."

Wow, so his mom was the queen of an alien race who had earth at their mercy, but his father romanced her into surrendering...and then months after the invasion, she returned and gave him their child...wow...uh, moving along with the story, Xackery was frolicking through the flowers with his Pokemon partner Silly the Whimsicott. Both of them dancing and laughing, all the while having a good time.

"Whiiiiim!"

"Haha!"

These 2 live in a village in the mountains who don't ever discriminate. Meaning they were free to dance and play as much as they wanted. And today is when these two would become more.

Xackery and Silly see Silly's best friend Morgan the Lilligant and her trainer Devilin run out of the church and into a carriage with the words 'just married' written on the back. Both clapped while Silly briefly imagined herself in a bride's outfit. It was bright and sunny, she was imagining herself getting married to a handsome prince...but then she quickly snapped into reality, remembering Xackery is a prince. That's when she looked at said male and rubbed her chin.

'I've always wanted a prince...any prince actually...and Xackery's any prince and a very kind prince...' she listed off with a blush. 'Hopefully I can get through to him despite the...language barrier.' she thought with a frown.

Later at home, Xackery and Silly cuddled on the couch as they watch a Shyamalan movie.

"Hahahahahahah!" They both unleashed strong joy out of the so bad it's funny movie: Lady in the Water. After some time they slowly calmed down.

"Aw-man, that sucked!" Spoke Xackery before getting up from the couch.

'Now's my chance...' she thought reaching up and grabbing his hand.

"Yes Silly?" he asked looking at her in curiosity.

Silly then stood up on the couch and began making lots of gestures.

"Are we playing charades?"

She nodded.

"Alright, proceed."

'Please go through...'

"Uh...Michael Bay and Shyamalan will be the worst thing in history!"

Silly shook no.

"The Ice Cream Blob was actually poop the whole time!"

Silly then started getting angry.

"Uh...um...jingle bells Trahzo smells Yugiofan163 laid an egg?"

She facepalmed. She began flailing around in anger!

"You wanna get married like your friend?"

She stopped before nodding in relief.

"Oh really? I suppose I can catch you a mate. I'll look up who you can breed with." he spoke while walking over to the computer.

"Whim!" She shouted!

"Huh?" He turned.

Silly pointed towards him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Now she was literally hopping mad.

Xackery finally realized what she meant. "Ooooooooh, you wanna marry me." Blushed Xackery.

She nodded frantically.

"Well...this is the 1st time a girl confessed her love to me...every girl I asked out kindly declined." he replied with a blush. "Sure, I mean if your friend Lilligant married a human, why can't a Pokemon marry an alien?"

"Whims!"

"Okay...and since I'm an alien prince, let's have a wedding...IN SPACE!" he declared with a grin.

Silly glomped onto Xackery. 'That'll be an awesome wedding!'

He picked her up before running to the garage. He got his Holo-Caster and contacted his parents from Planet Lust.

"What is it son?" Greeted his dad.

"I've found myself a bride!"

"That's great Xackery, who is she?" Asked his mom.

"Silly."

"You're marrying your Pokemon partner?" Questioned his mom.

"Yes! Why, is that weird?"

"Not the weirdest thing you've ever done, I'll tell you that." Said his dad.

"Yeah, you did the weirdest things! You put a microwave inside a burrito."

"I wanted to see if the reverse tasted good."

"Then you drank rain water from the gutters."

"Cousin Chad forgot to pay the water bill."

"There was juice, soda and other drinks at his house that day."

"Oh, what about the weirdest thing you've ever done? Remember when Silly was still a Cottonee and he was in his senior year of highschool honey?" Asked his mom.

"Oooooh, thanks for bringing up 'that' moment."

"Don't revive that embarrassing memory!"

"You tried to confess your feelings to a girl by flailing around like a fish out of water while playing dubstep in the background, infront of everyone in school, dressed as Waluigi."

"Oh god why did you have to say it?!"

"Because it was hilarious, I mean look at the video I posted on Youtube." He then showed the view count continuously and rapidly increasing. "Over 500 Quadrillion views and counting."

Xackery groaned while covering his face.

'Don't be ashamed, you looked cute...in a weird way.' Thought Silly.

"Well when are you two getting married?"

"When we get in the ship, we were hoping you'd help us plan our space wedding."

"Sounds like fun."

"Exactly, see yah when we get to Planet Lust!"

"Bye son."

'Wait...Planet Lust?' thought Silly in surprise.

Planet Lust, it used to be known as Planet Wholesome. Here you'd see friendly faces everywhere, but one day, after Xackery's dad, fucked Xackery's mom, it turned into a planet where everyone got laid, I mean, as soon visitors from another planet touches down on the planet and exits thier ship, the moment they smell virgin, the visitors are instantly swarmed!

Then as they boarded the ship, Xackery realized...

"Oh shoot, I almost forgot, not even Pokemon are spared from Planet Lust's eradication of virginities...Silly, before we leave, we're gonna have to do it. We are getting married after all."

She blushed and nodded.

"Good, so wanna go to bed, or have a kinky time in the ship?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

Silly pointed to the couch.

"The place where you proposed?"

She nodded.

"Sweet, I always wanted to try this, Netflix and Chill thing."

Xackery was now fully naked as they found something on Netflix to play in the background as they fuck. Silly couldn't believe the swimsuit body that was under her trainer's clothes.

He didn't hesitate before holding her cheeks and pressed their lips together.

'Wow, Xackery looks like the kind of sexy anime guy you'd see in Yaoi stories! I'm so lucky!' she thought while moaning into the kiss.

Xackery's alien penis got bigger and harder each time thier tongues rubbed against each other.

'Her mouth and lips feel so good.' He thought has his hands grasped Silly's fluff.

She gasped and let out a moan as he started licking across her neck. 'That's feels amazing!' She thought.

Xackery stuck a finger in her pussy while she was distracted by how good the licking felt on her neck.

'No, I need to lick him now.'

Xackery felt Silly struggling and let go. "You alright girl?"

"..."

"You feel like sucking me off?"

Silly nodded.

"Well alright, but my junk might be different compared to human males."

'What, the, fuck?!'

Sure Xackery had a standard pair of balls, but his penis! Barbs, mini tentacles, and it vibrates like a dildo!

"Too much?" She nodded. "Well too bad, this what you're getting when we get married." Then then mini tentacles grabbed Silly by the head and brought her to his dick.

'Well maybe I'll get use to this.'

The mini tentacles pulled her closer as Xackery's dick began vibrating in her mouth. She moaned and tried swirling her tongue around it. 'Is there an off to his vibrations? I'm worried he'll cum without me doing much work.'

Xachery groaned and started thrusting his genitalia deeper into her mouth.

'I can't tell if his dick is vibrating or twitching!'

"Silly! I'm gonna blow!"

'Go ahead!' she thought with a moan.

Xackery shot his alien spunk ride down her throat. It made her feel warmer as she eagerly swallowed it all.

'Tastes sweet, probably from the cake we had earlier.'

After cumming inside, the mini tentacles pushed her head off and then wrapped around her legs.

"Ready girl?"

Silly nodded before the tentacles swiftly pulled her in! "WHIS!"

"Wow, your insides are just as soft as the fluff on your back!" he groaned in amazement. He grabbed hold of Silly's ass as he rammed her!

She cried out from the vibration, thrusting, and wiggling inside her. 'Let me cum first! This is all unbearable!' She thought.

"I can't stop fucking your insides girl!"

'Oh Xackery! I can't believe how lucky I am!' she moaned in her mind while her pussy went numb.

"I'm gonna cum!" he grunted. "You want it inside?"

Silly nodded with her tongue out.

He slammed inside as a torrent of cum flooded inside her.

"WHIIIIIMSICOOOOTT!" she cried out in bliss.

As they finished, the show on Netflix finished.

"Wow..." Was all Xackery could say.

'So if we get married, sex will be like this for the rest of my life? Eh, I can accept that. Besides, I get to cuddle a male model prince.' Silly thought with a pant.

About 2 months after planning, their wedding took place above Mars since the most used aliens are either martians or moon men, I mean come-on, in Naruto Shippuden, the final boss, Kaguya Otsutsuki is basically a moon man, or in that case, moon woman.

And after the wedding, they went straight to planet lust. Where they consummated, again, again, and again!


	122. Fuu (Litwick) and Q (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Fuu (Litwick) and Q (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ooh yes Q! Cum inside me!"

'For so long...'

"Q! Your dick is as hard a Metapod using Harden!"

'...I never had a performance issue.'

"I swear Q, you're secretly a Steel Rock Type!"

'Until last night, when I couldn't get it up in front of 10 women.'

"Hahahahahahahahahah!"

'I couldn't believe it.' thought a brown haired male with a white loose t-shirt and blue shorts as he sat on his balcony. "What a mess...and I was so close to having sex for the 101st time...my ultimate goal." he muttered with a frown.

"Q!" Called a voice. "This article by a man named Professor Artemis probably has the answer!"

"Not now Fuu!"

"Come-on Q, come back in and read it."

"Fine." he relented walking back inside.

"Here Q, I hope you like the idea." Said Fuu the Litwick. She was a D-cup, a little taller than Q, wore a green apron and whenever she thinks she's getting fat, she can just instantly melt it off. She handed him the magazine.

"Hmm...after my test subjects and their Pokemon volunteered for this experiment, it is confirmed that a man's penis will instantly work again when mating with and inseminating their Pokemon partners. This also works for male Pokemon and women." he read with a raised eyebrow. "Is this a prank?"

"No, it's part of the It Will Happen Science Monthly...that you're strangely subscribed to."

'Best investment for Rapidash supplements.'

"So anyways Q, will at please at least try it?"

"You want us to bang, to see if my cock will come back to life?"

"Yes, at least let me try."

He put the magazine down and sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I've fucked mothers, daughters, twins, ganguro, cosplayers, that one guy dressed up as a girl when i was drunk, and even tried out bondage. But with pokemon? I'm just not sure."

"Aww...you won't try out us? I thought you went after all females." she crossed her arms. "Besides, what about that time you stared at that Snorlax and her big chest?"

"W-what?"

"What about when you saw that Lopunny during her morning stretches? You paid close attention to her pussy every time she spread her legs!"

"W-well..."

"And what about when my mom came for a visit? I know saw you fantasizing about her ass."

"Alright alright! So maybe...I'm a little bit curious alright! But I've been really cautious about going that route."

"And what's wrong about sex with Pokemon? You know there's a guy in the upper floor that has a 7 way with his Mega Medicham, Ursaring, Sylveon, Shiny Cacturne, Simipour and Leavanny up there don't you?"

"Say what?!"

"Q, you've been jacking off to a man having sex with his Pokemon for years! Whenever you didn't get a girl, and jacked off to the feminine moans upstairs, that's a man and his Pokemon!"

"Alright fine! We'll fuck!"

"Thank you Q!" Fuu cheered.

'What the Fuuq have I done?'

"Come on!" Fuu grabbed his hand and dragged him to his bedroom. She then threw him in, entered herself and locked the door. Upstairs, they could hear loud moaning. "Ooh, the fun started already." she grinned while tossing the apron aside. "Alright, take a good long look, because you're getting this, preggers." Fuu said to Q.

Q then took off his clothes and groaned as he felt Fuu go right ahead and grab his cock. Her hand felt very warm and slimy since her body is melty wax.

'This feels a little weird.' He thought as she stroked his dick. "Though, it still feels good."

"But you're not getting hard." she pouted.

"Try your breasts."

She moved down to the dick and put it between her breasts before she started moving around and against it.

"Oh Arceus, ah...I...I'm starting to feel something." he groaned out.

"Q! Look!" Fuu gasped.

"My...my dick! It's hard again!" he cried out seeing his dick stand up. "I'm hard again!"

"It's not over yet, you gotta get me pregnant."

"Wait, say what?"

"The article says all the test subjects came inside."

"But can't I just cum outside?"

"But Q, you've came in every other girl, whether you finish with condom, no condom or anus. You always finish by cumming inside."

'Dammit, she knows I'd never spray it all over a pretty face.' he thought with a sigh. "Wait, how'd you know I always cum inside?"

"Uh...ghost type? I thought that'd be obvious." she raised an eyebrow.

"You've been watching me have sex?"

"Uh-huh, and after studying every girl you've went to town on. I have learned the best techniques to pleasure you best." She said. "So remember sex time 73?" Fuu began squishing her breasts and sliding Q's dick between them with the right amount of speed.

He let out a groan and was stunned while she licked the tip. 'The time with Geraldine...' Fuu then squeezed harder. 'It's just right!' Q's dick began to twitch like crazy! "My cum...MY CUM IS ABOUT TO FINALLY CUM OUT AFTER SO LONG!" he cried out.

Fuu opened her mouth as cum shot all over! "Wow...this is a lot..."

"5 months worth of cum..."

"Huh?"

"5 months and you saved me from a hell of never getting hard..." Q began to cry. "Thank you Fuu! How can I ever repay you?"

"I told you already. You can cum inside me."

"Way ahead you!" Q replied as he grabbed Fuu, flipped her over and rubbed his cock against her pussy. "I'll make sure to pour in every last drop left in my balls." He reached around and fondled her breasts before sliding his cock in.

Fuu let out a gasp from both spots while gripping the bedsheets. "Q, keep going deeper!" She moaned.

'There's the moans for my Q dick that I know and love.' he thought before sliding out and slammed back in all the way.

"Q! I want our Q-ute babies!"

'Haven't heard that one since time 12 with the Nohara twins.' he thought while moving my hips faster. He went in harder! The pussy molded into his dick's exact shape!

'Fuck yeah! This is amazing!' They both thought!

"Q! I can't wait any longer!"

"I'm almost there!" he grunted feeling his dick twitching. "Take all of it!"

"I will! I WILL!"

Q's seed shot into Fuu's womb! Both of them cried out with smiles.

"FuuQ! Q!"

"FuuQ! Fuu!"

"Quiet down! We're getting it on!" cried out their neighbors through the wall.

"Sorry!" They both panted.

So after that, we now see them lying on the bed.

"Oh man, I've missed that feeling. Fuu...thanks for being my 1st Pokemon and All around 101st time."

"No problem Q."

They kissed and then resumed staring at the wall.

"So, you gonna do this with rest of the team?"

"Tomorrow night, I want celebrate how you got my dick to work again with them."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yep, now let's go get some sleep." Q said to Fuu.

"Goodnight Q."

"Goodnight Fuu."

They then cuddled before going go sleep.


	123. Sassy (Mega Steelix) and Washichu (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Sally (Mega Steelix) and Washichu (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sounds of gunfire, screams of pain and anger, and numerous lights filled an area as hundreds of men and pokemon clashed from one side to the other.

A mega Blastoise wearing a red cloth let out a roar of fury as it launched its Hydro Cannon at a Primeape wearing a blue cloth knocking it out, it then let out a roar of victory but was interrupted when it was hit in the head by three bullets, the bullets did nothing more than annoy it though as they bounced off it's head. It turned it's attention to the three human troops who had dared fired upon it and it was about to retaliate. But that's when it was slammed into by a steel coated head.

The Mega Blastoise stumbled back and faced it's new attacker, a Mega Steelix.

"Good job Sassy!" yelled a man who was in his mid thirties and who was wearing a blue coat with a white buttoned up shirt, white pants, a powdered wig and a black tricorne. He then said. " Sassy use Iron tail"

Sassy obeyed as her tail glowed with white energy before slamming it into the Mega Blastoise, knocking it out.

The Man turned to the three Humans who attempted to shoot the Mega Blastoise earlier. "I must say you three are pretty brave for taking on a Mega Blastoise, but my advice to you three is don't try to fight a Mega Blastoise or even a regular Blastoise without a Pokemon unless you have a cannon, bullets will only piss it off."

"Thank you for saving us General Washichu." replied one of the three young soldiers.

"Don't thank me, thank Sassy." said The General as he pointed to Sassy who purred and rubbed her face affectionately against him causing him to laugh.

"Sir, the enemy, their Pokemon are overwhelming ours and the soldiers have us outnumbered we could use some more of your help."

"Not to worry, we'll push through their defenses and then shower them with our barrage!" Sassy use Earthquake!" yelled General Washichu.

Sassy activated Earthquake knocking several pokemon and troops off their feet.

Washichu climbed onto her back as she slithered across the field and rammed against troops and other pokemon with his own troops taking the chance to follow.

General Cornwallex the General of the opposing army said to his Mega Swampert. "Rufus use Muddy water against that Mega Steelix!"

Rufus the Mega swampert launched it's attack against Sassy. The brown water rose up and crashed against the ground before slamming into the pokemon.

Sassy and Washichu were knocked over by the brown water but both quickly recovered.

"Sassy! Use Use Gyro Ball!"

Sassy began spinning in a circle at high speeds creating a tornado before ramming herself into Rufus the Mega swampert knocking him out cold!

"Holy tea shitbuckets! That Mega steelix just knocked out Cornwallex's Mega Swampert!" shouted one of the soldiers with a mix of shock and fear on his face.

"And you're next!" replied Washichu, "Sassy use Gear grind!"

Sassy compiled by throwing two gigantic gears at a group of troops crushing them into bloody pieces splattering their organs and bones across the battlefield.

"Retreat! All troops, retreat!" shouted Cornwallex.

Washichu smiled at Sassy and patted her on the side. "Good girl, we couldn't have won this without you."

Washichu's own troops shouted. "Three cheers for Washichu and Sassy, hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray!"

"Come on men let's head back to camp." ordered General Washichu as he, Sassy and the revolutionary soldiers headed back to their camp to celebrate their victory.

(Later)

At the center of the revolutionary camp there was a huge tent that was custom made to fit its two occupants, Sassy and Washichu. Both of whom were inside it with Washichu drinking from his cup and Sassy curled up next to him.

"You did well out there Sassy, strong as ever." he complimented patting her head.

'He's always been so kind to me, he's the best trainer a pokemon could have.' thought Sassy. 'I'm so glad we could spend so much time together since I was an Onix. I was worried when this war started, that I'd lose him.' she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He was surprised and smiled. "Someone's extra affectionate tonight." He then proceeded to kiss her back, but he kissed her on the lips.

She was surprised by the sudden move, but didn't pull away.

Washichu then decided to deepen the kiss, putting his small tongue into her large mouth.

She let out a low growl to show she liked while using her larger tongue to softly rub against it.

He proceeded to hug her, wrapping his arms on her huge frame. 'This is quite the sensation.' he thought. he proceeded to undress.

She watched while feeling her body get warm before moving closer and rubbing her head against his bare chest.

He bent down and kissed the top of her head. He rubbed the sides while she moved her long body around to where her tail was closer where a set of pink folds could be seen. He was hard and he inched his member closer to her folds. "Sorry about this girl." he spoke while he had to use her head as a foot hold to get close enough and held onto the sides of the tail. He then slowly entered her, but was stopped by her hymen. "Brace yourself girl." he then broke through her hymen.

She let out a cry and bucked a little from the pain.

He paused and let her adjust. "Let me know when you're ready."

Once the pain faded she nodded her head.

He slowly pulled back from inside her before pushing back inside.

She began to moan in pleasure as she felt him thrusting inside her. She had to try and keep herself from thrashing around and mess the tent up.

He picked up speed and thrusted faster.

This made her moan louder while looking slightly and stuck her tongue out to lightly brush it against the bottom of his balls.

'This feels so good, she's so tight, and her tongue is caressing my balls just right.' thought Washichu.

'It feels so good. I've always dreamed of this!' thought Sassy with bliss.

He began to thrust deeper into her, to the point that the tip entered her womb. That made her let out a loud moan while her inner walls clenched around the cock harder. This made Washichu let out a loud groan as he came inside her, with Sassy cumming soon after.

"Sassy!" he groaned while his seed trickled into her womb.

Sassy moaned his name in poke speak as her juices covered his cock.

Both stayed like that for the next few minutes.

Washichu pulled out of her and climbed off her head.

They were both exhausted but happy, they leaned up against each other as they panted.

"Maybe we should make this our tradition for every win." chuckled the man.

Sassy nodded her head showing that she agreed.

"But for now, let's get some rest." he laid against her with a pant. He fell asleep wrapped up in Sassy's tail.


	124. Chrome (Rampardos) and D D (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Chrome (Rampardos) and D. D. (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in Unova's Nuvema Town where a single mother just bid farewell to her 2 sons who are moving away to college. She had long brown hair that curled at the end with dark skin with a white apron over her pink blouse with a long knee length skirt.

Her name was D. D. and no, it's not a nickname of her big chest, it was short for Diana Diane, yeah...her parents were stoned the night she was born.

D. D. had just finished working on her front lawn until she saw Delibird arrive with her mail. "Oh, thank you."

As the Delibird flew away, D. D. looked through the usual bills and coupons, and then found something else. "Hmm, what's this?" she muttered holding up a red ticket. "A cruise to the Alola Region on the Royal Unova? Yes! The Royal Unova has the best snacks! Ragecandybars, Lava Cookies, Old Gateau, Casteliacones, Berry Juice, Lumiose Galettes, Shalour Sables, Sweet Hearts. And I can enjoy all that food while watching trainers battle each other!" She quickly ran back inside, got her bags packed and called a Taxi to take her to Castelia City.

The trip to the city was filled with her thinking about all the relaxation she'd get and how much her stomach would be filled.

"Oh boy, oh boy!"

"Ma'am?"

"I wonder how entertaining it'll be to see a battle not on TV."

"Ma'am?"

"I wonder if I should get the Ragecandybar first."

"MA'AM!"

"Huh? What?"

"We're here at your destination." frowned the driver as they reached the docks.

"Oh...sorry about that, keep the change." She said, handing the driver some money before heading for the Royal Unova. The action was pretty lively already as we saw a double battle where an Exeggutor and Zorua were battling a Dragonite and Doublade. She squealed and rushed over to the ramp and handed in her ticket before letting on the ship.

She rushed to find her room so she can throw her luggage in for later as she go gets some snacks and a seat for the show!

'This is just what I need to take my mind off my kids.' She thought while the Royal Unova is off for Alola. All the while unaware of the dark clouds in the distant.

Then the speakers started sounding.

"Hello, I am the brand new captain of the Royal Unova...I am a former rehabilitation center patient who was able to fix his body and become a better man. I hope you're all enjoying your cruise here to the Alola region." He announced with an upbeat voice. "And be warned...I'm going to kill everyone here single-handed." He said with a colder voice.

"Huh?"

"At open mic night! You won't be able to beat my killer jokes!"

That got the passengers to chuckle at the misdirection.

"Phew, I was worried he was gonna spray us with Joker Venom." D. D. said to herself before the ship was under the dark clouds.

"Oh, and be warned of the impending storm."

They all started laughing.

"No, I'm serious this time, watch..." Then a lightning bolt as wide as a lightning bolt fell from the sky and blasted the ship in 2!

Everyone cried out in horror and clambered to try and climb the wreckage as they started sinking. Everyone with a Pokemon that knew Surf or Fly were able to escape safely, as for the rest, they fought each other for life boats!

"Please! Let me on a..." D. D. took an elbow to the face before falling unconscious and into the water. 'I don't believe it, I get a chance to relax and this is how I die?' D. D. thought as she let the ocean become her eternal bed.

The next day, we see a small island, no people insight, what we see right now is a Krabby, and it seems to have spotted something on the shore. It scuttled over and poked the hand in the sand. The Krabby stood back as it reacted. He poked it again, making it react more. Then Krabby called a Corphish and Clauncher over for some poking fun.

"Heeey, Max, Elmer, stop poking me, I'm gonna take you to school in 10 minutes, wait outside." D. D. groaned in her sleep.

The crab pokemon were confused with the Krabby poking her nose.

"OW!" She shot up. She frowned at the pokemon before taking notice of where she was. "Aw-man, I didn't even float to an island in the Alola Region?" she huffed. "Well that's just great, I'm wet, hungry, and all alone!" She complained before walking off to hunt for food.

She looked around and saw the island seemed to also have a large jungle over it. "If Pokemon live here, there should be something to eat." She then noticed a big sharp rock. "If not, I'll take a piece of bamboo, sharpen it to a fine point, then hunt for meat." She said to herself. "Oh Arceus, I'm talking to myself again, just like in 2nd Grade."

So she grabbed the rock and went in search for some bamboo. As she walked through the forest, she saw lots of berries and potential prey.

'Just relax, you need to kill in order to survive.'

That's when D. D. noticed some bamboo. She managed to cut a piece and make herself a spear. But after taking a 2nd look at where she got it, she saw something.

"An egg?" It was all alone, it wasn't even in a nest. 'That would definitely taste good.'

But then, in a feeling of mercy, she decided...

'I shouldn't kill this thing before it's had a chance to live, who knows, maybe it'll be useful in helping me hunt prey.' She thought.

She walked over and gently picked it up. "Boy do I have a lot work to do before I can relax." She said to herself before expertly spearing a passing by Aipom. 'Gonna have to get use to that.' She thought, before going back to the beach with some fire wood. She set the egg down and and started getting the pile ready.

She set the wood on fire and roasted the dead Pokemon.

'Okay, after this, I'm gonna make us a little hut. I saw some wild Bouffalant and Torchics, maybe I can make a bed out of thier skin and feathers, I hope I can find some spider Pokemon to sew the bed together.'

As she thought this, she failed to see a small crack appear on the egg.

'I'm also gonna have to make an S.O.S. beacon...I really hope my sons are enjoying college.'

Meanwhile...

"Hey Elmer and Max, me and Donna were wondering if you'd like to come with us for dinner later." Asked a girl.

"Sure Katie, after we finish homework." Said Max.

"Rad, see yah."

Back to D. D.

"They're miserable without me!" she cried out while seeing the meat was done cooking. She got a leaf from a low hanging palm tree and used it as a plate. Unaware of the newborn Pokemon who got out of the egg.

"Time to eat." She dug her teeth into the cooked flesh, ripping it apart. That's when she was nudged. "Huh? You want some of this Aipom too? Here." She said, giving the newborn the tail, not even realizing the Pokemon hatched. She heard a small whimper which made her go wide eyed and turned to the pokemon. "What the hell? A Cranidos?" 'I thought you couldn't find them in the wild.'

Said pokemon looked at the tail with confusion and back at her.

"You eat it...like this." She took the tail and bit off some flesh. "See?"

The Cranidos still didn't get it.

'Oh, that's right. He's a newborn baby, guess he wants milk...' she thought. "Sorry, but I don't have any spare milk."

Cranidos started to cry with a grumbling belly.

D. D. panicked and did the first thing and gently hugged the pokemon while rubbing its belly. "Shh..don't worry, I'll feed you...somehow."

It looked at her confused, but just nuzzled against her due to the hug.

'I might just have to hunt down a Miltank if this island has any.' she stood up. "Follow me."

The Cranidos hopped onto her back.

"Okay D. D. you're a parent again, let's get the 3rd kid some food." She said to herself as she noticed the Miltank, sitting down. 'Well, that was convenient.'

The Cranidos jumped off D. D. and ran for the Miltank.

"Hey! Stop!"

"Crani!"

The Miltank turned to see the Cranidos. "Mil?"

The Cranidos was now begging for milk.

It nodded as the Cranidos moved and started sucking from her udders.

"I don't think that's how the move Milk Drink works, but okay." D. D. said while walking towards the Miltank. "Thank you for helping him, he just hatched from his egg."

"Mil, Mil." She happily replied.

After Cranidos had his fill, he fell asleep.

D. D. smile and rubbed his back. "Thanks again." D. D. picked up the sleeping Rock-Type. "Now then...what shall I call you?"

"Mil Mil."

"Huh?"

The Miltank handed D. D. a bottle of Moo Moo Milk.

"Oh, thank you." Then as D. D. walked off..."I think I'll call yah Chrome."

(Timeskip)

D. D. and Chrome would spend a whole year together, exploring the island and hunting down materials to make a ship to support both her and Chrome who evolved into a Rampardos. But even with what they had, they still had a way to go before it could set sail.

We now see D. D. at her hut preparing a Finneon filet for herself as Chrome feasts on an Emboar. All the while in just her apron since the rest of her clothes tore over time.

After they finished lunch, it was time to work on the boat again.

"Alright Chrome, let's get some more building supplies."

"Rampaaaardos!" Chrome roared in reply before lowering himself so D. D. could ride his back. She hopped on as he raised himself up and headed into the jungle.

They ran through, collecting materials.

Chrome felt her huge chest against the back of his head, it was starting to make his long stone become a hard stone.

"Alright Chrome, let's head back."

Chrome turned around, running back as fast as he could, as D. D. 's double D's bounced with each step. When they got there he slid her off and laid down on his stomach.

D. D. fell on her back, behind Chrome. "Were you in a hurry Chrome?"

"..."

"You're pretending to sleep, you can't fool me, I raised 2 kids on my own." she walked over and rubbed his head. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

Chrome opened his eyes, and pointed his head down.

"Chrome you're on your belly, roll over or stand up so I can take a look."

Chrome did as D. D. said and revealed his big rock hard dick.

She gasped at seeing the large girth. "Wow Chrome, you've really grown up." she remarked. "Did you see a female you want to get with? Oh I'm gonna be a grandmother!"

Chrome nodded and pointed at her with his hand.

"Oh? Is she a water type?" she turned towards the sea.

Chrome shook his head no, and kept pointing at her.

"Me?"

He nodded.

"B-But Chrome, I'm your mother."

Chrome turned around, feeling great shame before walking away.

D. D. ran over and tried getting his attention. "What about Miltank? I'm sure she'd love to be your mate."

Chrome tried to walk around D. D.

"Chrome! You stop right there young man." she tried ordering.

He began to whimper while putting his hands on his face.

"No, no don't cry." she panicked walking over and made pulled his arms down. "I just wanna talk, alright?"

Chrome nodded and calmed down.

"Now, why do you want me as your mate?"

He started tracing her body with his claws.

She shivered from the claws. "You just find me sexy don't you?"

Chrome nodded.

"But I raised you since you hatched." 'Then again, for every little boy, their special lady is always their mother.'

He made a low whimper and nuzzled her head.

"Don't cry Chrome, I'm very flattered that you find an old body like mine attractive."

He shook his head at the old part.

"You don't think I'm old?"

He nodded.

"You're so sweet Chrome." D. D. then kissed Chrome on the cheek.

He let out a low growl and licked her cheek.

"You call that a kiss? I'll show how to kiss." D. D. then returned the lick as she opened Chrome's mouth. Her tongue rubbed against his and made his eyes widen.

Chrome's rock hardon, got even harder as he kissed D. D. back.

'I can't believe I'm kissing a prehistoric pokemon who I adopted.' She thought as Chrome began undoing her apron. Luckily it came off easy and he got a good eyeful of her body.

"What do you think of my double D's?" she asked holding them up. Her answer came in the form of Chrome pushing her down onto the sand and then nibbling on her nipples. "You're still after my milk? Even though I said I don't have any?"

He nodded while using his tongue to lick her nipples.

"Keep going Chrome, you're making me feel so good." she let out in a gasp.

Chrome rubbed his huge dick against D. D.'s entrance, wanting to go in.

"Not yet big boy, I gotta get it wet first." she smiled with a wink.

Chrome backed up and then sat down, smiling while showing off his huge stalagmite.

D. D, walked over and moved her hands up and down the cock. "Wow, it's so shiny, when did you learn Rock Polish?" she teased.

Chrome blushed from that.

D. D. leaned in closer and took a lick across the side.

Chrome gasped as he stiffened up.

"Sorry, forgot you're weak to liquids." she apologized while moving her hands all around the dick. D. D. rubbed her chest on the top half while her hands continued on the bottom half of Chrome's Hard Stone.

He let out a louder groan from the sensation.

"Yeah Chrome, gimme your sperm. Give mommy all of it." 'With any luck, he's probably pent-up.'

He groaned as his dick started to twitch. Chrome grabbed D. D. 's head and then forced his dick down her throat before unloading!

Her eyes widened as the streams of sperm filled her mouth and throat.

Chrome let go of her head as she pulled her head off and gagged from the overwhelming amount that continued to squirt out for a good 2 minutes. By the time it stopped, D. D. was covered in his semen.

"Yah done?" She asked while wiping the sperm off her body with the apron.

Chrome nodded.

"Great. So you wanna fuck me out here or in the hut?"

He growled and thumped the ground with his tail.

"Eh, fine. We can fuck out here, in the bright sun, it's not like anyone's gonna see us." she shrugged.

And with that, Chrome lifted her up and took her to a nice warm spot.

"Just be gentle."

D. D. laid on the sand, with a pose you'd normally see a model doing in a magazine.

He nodded and moved his cock in between her legs. His dick began to stretch her pussy as it went in.

She bit her lip and grabbed at the sand.

"Keep going Chrome, momma is very happy from what you're doing."

He nodded while licking her face as his cock started to go in further. It kept going in before reaching a dead end, AKA D. D. 's womb.

'If we ever get off this island, won't the boys be surprised to see their 2 new brothers. Chrome and the Cranidos I'll give birth to after this.' she thought while stunned at how much her hole was stuffed.

Chrome grabbed her legs before he started to thrust in and out of her.

"AH!" she moaned out.

He bashed hard into her.

"OH SWEET ARCEUS!" She screamed as she held Chrome tight! "HARDER CHROME! HARDER!"

Chrome followed what D. D. said as his thrusts were like meteors. Each one racking her body with pleasure.

"Oh Chrome, I think I'm gonna cum." moaned D. D.

As she said this, Chrome's dick twitched as well.

"Are you going to cum!"

He nodded yes.

"Then cum for momma!"

Chrome's 2nd load filled D. D. with so much sperm.

She moaned out while her belly bulged out a little.

After finishing, he pulled his dick out and the cum that leaked out mixed with the sand.

D. D. moaned with a glazed expression. Chrome layed next to her. "I haven't been fucked that good since my late husband."

"Ram."

"If we don't get off this island, then I'm at least glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you Chrome, and our baby." she smiled while rubbing his head.

Chrome nuzzled closer to D. D. as a rescue helicopter flew towards them.

"Huh?"

Chrome started growling, as a man hopped out.

"Are you here to rescue us?"

"Yes, I'm Chad, also...hope you don't mind, but we have a request before we take you both off this island."

"And that is?"

"Will you assist us in battling an evil team called Team Bobblehead?"

"Well, I don't see why not."

"Thank you miss, now here, take this Pokeball." the man handed her a normal pokeball.

She walked up to Chrome, lightly tapped him, and he happily entered the Pokeball. "Alright Chad, ready." D. D. said to him as she got into the back of the helicopter.

'Alright, so that's rock-type down, now alls I need is to recruit bug, dark, dragon, and flying. With all the types plus a few extra people, I can bring Team Bobblehead down.' Chad thought as they flew back to Nuvema Town.


	125. Barb (Dustox) and Rubin (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Barb (Dustox) and Rubin (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU WANTING ME TO WATCH OVER A SKITTY AND WAILORD?!"

"Hey, cool down hot pot." The trainer said to him. "I want the slut to feel a dick as big as her.

"In case you hadn't notice, they might be in the same egg group, but if he tries to fuck her, she will literally be torn apart!"

"So what? I'm getting a free egg."

"No, I'm gonna report you to the cops and have your trainer license stripped away."

"..."

"You don't have a license do you?"

The trainer didn't say anything before running out of there.

"Can't I have one day? One normal work day?" He sighed. He sat down and groaned while his appearance could be seen in a nearby mirror. He was of medium height, he had dirty blonde hair, glasses, white skin and wore shorts and a white tank top.

"I miss the days when I was aspiring to be a breeder."

(Flashback)

We see a young boy who had just started his journey. "Alright Dave, let's see what we can catch." He said to his Treecko.

"Treecko."

That's when something fell on the boy as they ran under a tree.

"Ah!" he screamed as he started running around. "Dave help me!"

Dave tried to help the boy by hitting his head with Pound, but as he was about to make contact with the Pokemon on the boy's face, it jumped off and Dave pounded the boy's face.

"OW! DAVE!"

Dave had an embarrassed face.

"Wurm!"

Both looked and saw the pokemon was a Wurmple.

"Let's get ourselves a teammate Dave!"

"Tree!"

Treecko and Wurple ran at each other before jumping!

Some time after...

The Wurmple was down and fainted.

"Go Pokeball" Rubin threw the sphere as it hit the pokemon. And then after 3 wiggles, there was a click. "Yes!" And then he sent it out. "Hello Barb, welcome to the team."

"Wurmple!"

"Uh...Dave, say you're sorry for knocking her out."

"Treecko."

"So Barb, now that you're part of my Team, why don't we work hard to become stronger?"

The bug type nodded.

"And then one day, Team Rubin SHALL RULE THE WORLD...of Pokemon Breeders."

"TREE/WURM!"

And so, the trio went on thier adventure of catching Pokemon and learning everything about breeding.

Eventually leading Rubin to finally starting his own breeding company. He bred many Pokemon during his career and helped others trying to complete the Pokedex by telling them how to get certain baby Pokemon.

But with any company, he had to deal with idiots. He would get so mad at times, that he was close to quitting, but Barb, his now Dustox would always comfort him when he's unable to take so much.

Of course it did make him more outspoken and aggressive. Sure his rising anger would scare the rest of his team at times, but Barb knows the kind side of him.

Like the time's he'd take to make sure her bed was well done so she had a peaceful sleep. And whenever she wanted Rubin's love, she would leave her bed to go to Rubin's bed, and he'd instinctively hug her.

(End flashback)

Rubin was now sitting on his chair, throwing water over his face because he literally gets burning mad. "I really hate idiots."

And speaking of idiots, 2 more came in.

"Team Rocket?!"

"That's right! I'm Cassidy."

"And it's Butch."

"And we're here to steal all the Pokemon from this Day-Care."

"You are, are you." Rubin then got up and cracked his knuckles before we see the entire building rumbling!

Cassidy ran out.

"Bojack!"

"It's Butch! Ow! Ow!"

"Take this Jason!"

"It's Butch!"

"Feel my wrath Marcus!"

"Ow! It's Butch!"

"You'll feel this in the morning Marie!"

"That's a girl's name!"

Then Butch was thrown out, badly bruised and beaten. "Why do I get the worst luck?"

"It's okay Bike, I'll show you some respect later tonight."

"Thanks Cassidy...and it's Butch."

Meanwhile back in the building.

"I'm getting so sick and tired of this!" Rubin yelled before he heard thumping coming from the 2nd floor. "Now what!" He complained as he went up stairs to his home.

All the while the thumping got louder.

"Who's making that annoying sound?" When he got inside he saw Barb flying against the wall which was making the sound. "Barb! What the fuck are you doing?"

She stopped and flew over to him.

Rubin smelled something from her. "Wait a sec, I know that smell."

"Dus..."

"Barb, why didn't you tell me you were in heat? We got plenty of Pokemon in the Daycare you might like."

"Dustox Dus!" She shook her head no.

"Look, sure most aren't bug types, but they're small enough and can get the job done if you need just a quick itch."

Barb landed on Rubin's face.

"Duuuus!"

"Barb! Get off my face!" he growled.

She then got off him.

"What's wrong?"

"Dustox Dustox." She used one of her red appendages to point at Rubin.

"...say what now?"

Barb then got onto Rubin's zipper.

"Oh...you want...me?"

She nodded.

'This day just gets better and better.' He thought sarcastically. He reached down and grabbed her before holding her up to his face. "Are you sure about this Barb?"

"Dustox."

She nodded her head before flying over and giving Rubin a hug.

He sighed and hugged her back. "I love you too Barb, but I'm not sure if we can."

Dustox pouted and flew up to nuzzle her head against his.

"Okay! Okay! I'll check some websites and see if people already asked this." he conceded with a sigh.

So after checking Sting, he found out that sex with a Pokemon is possible.

'Hmm...that's gotta be because of the Human-Like Egg Group, what about for the Bug Egg Group?' he thought while typing it in. And sure enough, there was an answer and a link to a video. Rubin let his curiosity get the best of him as he clicked the link. It showed a man getting sucked off by a Vivillon. "Woah."

Barb blushed as Rubin closed the window.

"Well, didn't expect that." he remarked sitting on the bed.

"Dustox?"

"Eh...I guess it's possible for a human to bang their Pokemon."

"Dustox."

"Okay, guess I'll go close early. Then after feeding the guests, I'll come back."

"Dustox Dus!" She cried with joy.

Later, after feeding them...

Rubin sat on his bed while Barb rubbed up against him. "Wait, let me get my clothes off firs..." He was interrupted by Barb sliding her tongue in his mouth. He was so surprised he fell back with her on top. Rubin quickly pushed her off. "Dammit Barb, always impatient when excited."

"Dus Dus Tox."

As she assaulted his mouth again, Rubin was able to pull his pants off.

'Man, she's really horny.' Rubin thought. 'Then again, it is estrus so it's to be expected.'

Barb gasped as she pulled away to feel Rubin's dick poke her.

"Want an appetizer before going on to the main course?"

She nodded eagerly.

Rubin laid back as Barb put his dick in her mouth. He gasped from the feeling while she eagerly lapped at the cock. "Wow, that's a pretty wet tongue Barb, was your mouth watering at the thought of us fucking?"

She didn't respond and just kept licking all over it. As she did, she would also lick up all the pre-cum he was leaking.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

The cock hungry Dustox nibbled on his dick before going back to licking.

Rubin groaned while gripping the bed. He tensed up as his dick began to twitch. "B-Barb!"

She swallowed all the cum that shot into her mouth. The taste made her folds drip even more.

"That was really good Barb." He complimented. "I didn't know you could lick like that."

"Dus." She flew over and tried to give Rubin a kiss.

"Whoa, you're drooling cum." He replied, pushing her back. "Drink that stuff down first."

Barb licked around her mouth and gulped it all down before she kissed Rubin.

He returned it while hugging her.

His dick poked her, making Barb moan. "If this hurts, let me know."

Barb nodded her head.

He held her body and started to slowly push into her.

Barb flapped her wings real fast out of pleasure. She let out a moan as the massive cock slowly moved up while stretching her hole. "Dus...!"

"So snug!" Rubin said as he went deeper.

She moaned louder with a bulge forming from the size.

"Did I break your hymen?" He asked as he saw yellow liquid coming out of Barb's vagina.

She nodded with tears.

"Sweet!" He then flipped Barb over so he was on top! "I'm gonna take it slow, don't wanna squish you."

She nodded while he rubbed her head.

Rubin pulled back and thrusted in, he did it again, but with a little more force than the last. Barb made some high pitched noises from this, as in, she uncontrollably used Bug Buzz.

"Man you're so tight I can barely move!" He told her as he went a little faster.

"Dustox!"

"I'm almost there Barb, you're doing great!" he grunted feeling his dick twitch. "Barb!"

"DUSTOX!"

They shouted so loud as they came which everyone in the Daycare heard.

Both of them panted with Rubin sliding out of her.

Rubin fell next to Barb, panting just as intense as her. "So, is your heat gone?"

"Dust...tox..." She nodded.

"Great...I wonder what'll happen when Pokemon and Humans breed, will the baby Pokemon gain the ability to talk? Guess we'll find out after you give birth." he shrugged.

Barb smiled with a blush.

"Well, I've certainly had enough excitement for the night, I'm gonna sleep, feel free to stay here in the bed." he yawned as he closed his eyes.

As Rubin went to sleep, Barb kissed his cheek good night before going to bed herself.


	126. Rowina (Lurantis) and Pedro (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Rowina (Lurantis) and Pedro (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vote for Napoleon as class president! Vote Napoleon!" A 10 year old boy cried out. He wore a shirt with the same phrase on it with black hair that went to his shoulders, green shorts, and sandals.

He was handing out flyers until suddenly, he heard the rustling sound of old rusty metal. He followed the noise to find a Fomantis trying to break free from her cage. "Hey little fella."

The Fomantis backed up to the corner of the cage, scared.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He told her. "My house isn't far from here, I'll have my dad get you out with pliers."

The pokemon looked at him confused as he walked away.

He and his dad quickly arrived to help her.

"Please dad, get her out."

"Stand back Pedro." the older man ordered while holding up some pliers. He grabbed one bar, put one foot on the cage and pulled back hard! The rusty metal broke easily as the 1st bar came off! Then one after another, Fomantis was freed and then ran out and hugged Pedro!

"You're welcome." Pedro said to Fomantis.

The Fomantis hugged him tighter.

"Dad, can I keep her?"

"I'm not sure son. I mean just taking home a pokemon you find in a cage might mean she has an owner already."

"That's only when it's in a Pokeball you twit!" Said a rather rude trainer passing by.

"Up yours!"

"What does up yours mean?" Asked Pedro.

"Uh...I'll tell you when you're older."

"So since that Trainer told us some basic logic, can I keep her? Please?"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"But on one condition."

"Huh?"

Then Pedro was kicked out of the house for his own Pokemon Trainer Journey!

"Make us proud son!" His dad told him before closing the door.

"Well, guess that was expected." Pedro said as more 10 year old kids left home with their own Pokemon. "Well little lady, guess we're off...but what should I name you?"

"Fomantis?" she tilted her head.

"Hey, did you guys hear? Professor Rowan is coming to Alola for vacation." Shouted an excited neighbor.

"Hmm...how does Rowina sound?"

That made the pokemon jump with joy.

"Then it's settled, Alola shall witness the great teamwork of Trainer Pedro and Rowina the Fomantis." He declared.

Years later, we now see Pedro and Rowina in a house they bought after getting enough money from battles. Both had grown considerably during that time, but Rowina more so.

It took Rowina evolving for Pedro to realize she was a different pokemon. For her chest and legs were like that of a human woman. And it didn't help when she didn't wear clothes and he could see them clear as day.

Rowina, now a Lurantis and Pedro, now a young hispanic adult, for the 11 years they've known each other, neither ever expressed their romantic feelings for one another that developed during their adventures in Alola.

Right now Pedro was laying on the lawn with his hands behind his head. Meanwhile his partner Rowina was busy cutting grass. 'Rowina.' Thought Pedro. as he watched her. 'One day...I'll find the courage and tell you how much you truly mean to me.'

Said pokemon finished cutting the grass and saw Pedro looking at her. 'Pedro...I wanna tell you I want to be your wife, but it's just so damn hard too when you look at me with those beautiful eyes.'

Pedro spotted her looking at him and looked away.

They were both blushing.

"I'm gonna go make dinner." Said Pedro as he went into the house.

'There goes another failed attempt.'

"Wow...why is my best bro Pedro so scared of asking you out?" Said a young white male.

'Huh?' Rowina turned to see Pedro's childhood friend.

"What? You didn't know?"

"Lurantis?"

"Don't worry, I'm close friends with Pedro, I know when he likes a girl, and he really likes you."

That made her go wide eyed before blushing.

"Now, why don't I go talk to him?" he offered.

Rowina shook her head no.

"Don't worry, I'll just talk to him, you on the other hand, you and him need to talk to each other after." he advised before following Pedro inside.

Pedro was at work chopping veggies for the soup.

"Whoa, you're making soup? Please tell me you know your mom's secret recipe!"

"Nap?!" Pedro cried out in surprise. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Returning the favor. You helped me become class prez, now I'll help you and Rowina become lovers."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I saw how you looked at Rowina back there."

"How do you know my Lurantis's name?"

"I ran into some crazy trainer who you battled once, now back to you and Rowina. Pedro, I know when you like a girl, our friend Elijah knows when you have a crush. Arceus damn Bobby Bobby, the dumb one of our group even knows when you have a crush. Your parents know when. Your sister Penny Jr. knows, the neighbors knew, even..."

"Enough! I get it, I suck at hiding my feelings, but...Rowina, she's...wonderful. Her elegance in battle, her sweetness to others...her..."

"Legs and tits?"

Pedro blushed and went back to chopping the vegetables. "Nap, I think you should leave."

"Fine, but if you hold your peace for too long...you'll lose her forever." he replied before walking out.

Pedro stopped chopping as he thought about what Napoleon said to him. "Lose her? Ha! Rowina loves me...I won't lose her...oh..."

Realizing a deeper meaning to Rowina loving him, he ran out of the house! "Rowina!"

Rowina turned to look at him.

"I need to tell you something!"

"Lur!" She went over to him, wanting to hear what he'll tell him. 'Please whoever you are, tell me you convinced him.'

"I...I..." he slapped himself. "I love you!"

Hearing that, Rowina leapt at Pedro! He fell back while she rubbed her head against his. "Rowina...can I?" He asked, looking at her chest.

She blinked confused.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Pedro told her as he put a hand on her right breast.

She let out a gasp and sat up away.

"Sorry Rowina." he apologized.

Rowina slowly walked over to Pedro, her claws over her chest.

"I didn't mean to come on too strong."

She then sat next to him.

"Want to start with kissing?"

She nodded. Rowina got on top as both pressed their lips together.

'I can't believe this is finally happening!' They both thought as their tongues met. They gasped before eagerly rubbing their tongues against each other.

Pedro grabbed Rowina's shoulders and pulled her closer.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his dick hardening as it rubbed against her. She shuddered before pulling back.

"You mind helping me out with that?" he looked down at his bulge.

Rowina nodded before moving her head down. She saw the size and was rather impressed. She licked it from the balls to the tip and then back down.

Pedro sighed while slowly relaxing.

Rowina drooled all over his dick before putting it in her mouth.

"Oh wow!" Gasped Pedro. "You mouth is so moist and warm."

Hearing that made her happy as she bobbed her head. Rowina felt Pedro place his hands on the back of her head as he used them to help her go faster. She swirled her tongue around the tip while caressing his balls at the same time.

"Rowina, I'm gonna cum." he groaned out.

Rowina moved her head faster, making his dick bulge before shooting it down her throat. She tried relaxing her throat and hummed from the warm seed.

"How does it taste?" He asked.

She pulled her head up and nodded.

"Glad you liked it. Now get on all 4's." he told her.

She moved off before getting into position.

Pedro positioned his dick in front of Rowina's pussy. He put his hands firmly on her chest before pushing in.

"LURANTIS!" She gasped before Pedro went in and pierced her barrier, making her scream even more!

He stopped and rubbed her back as she shook. "You okay?"

She tried to nod, but just took deep breaths instead.

"Well, since you're okay, I might as well keep going." he remarked before slowly pulling out of her.

Rowina gripped the floor as he thrusted in and out of her pussy. 'So...thick!' She thought as Pedro thrusted deeper.

"Wow! It's so warm and tight!" Pedro said while he squeezed her breasts tighter. "How do you feel girl?"

She gave Pedro a smile. 'I feel amazing, I wish I knew how to talk like a human.'

"Just let me know if I'm getting too rough."

She nodded to him.

"Good, because I'm close." he grunted while moving faster.

'Gimme all you got Pedro!' she moaned in her mind while he started pinching her nipples.

'This has been the best day ever!' They both thought as Pedro'a dick started twitching.

"I'm gonna cum!" He shouted before his dick exploded white ropes of seed into Rowina!

"LURANTIS!"

"Rowina!"

'Pedro!'

They screamed in utter ecstasy before collapsing.

(Timeskip)

We see a girl running down the path to Pedro and Rowina's home. She knocked on the door.

"Hey Geneva, I think that's your new trainer." Pedro said to the Fomantis in the living room.

The Fomantis got off the couch and walked to the door.

"Lur lur." 'Have fun Geneva.' Said Rowina.

"Foma!" 'Okay mom.' Replied Geneva.

Then she opened the door.

"Hey sis." Pedro said to her.

"Thanks for the new Pokemon big bro! Come-on Geneva, let's go get you a pretty bejeweled ball." She said before picking up Geneva and walking away.

"There goes our daughter Rowina."

'I'm kinda sad to see her go.'

"Wanna have another?" Pedro asked as Rowina fainted from her heated blush.


	127. Alicia (Mega Houndoom) and Arnie (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Alicia (Mega Houndoom) and Arnie (Male

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're dumping me?!"

"Sorry Arnie but...you took too long."

"Tori, I thought you promised to marry me until I graduate university!"

"Yeah but...Dirk really convinced me." Then her phone started ringing. "That must be him making a booty call, sorry Arnie, I'll see you...never."

The tan skinned man with indigo eyes, straight hair, red trunks and sandals fell to his knees as his now ex-fiancee walked away. "I...I...oh sweet Arceus why!?" He then sat down on the beach with a stick, and began drawing in the sand as water washes it away. 'All that effort for a diploma that'll give me a high paying job...but no wife...'

Meanwhile...we see an anthropomorphic Mega Houndoom in a pink bikini...but this ain't your ordinary Pokemon, she had 3 bras to cover 6 whole D-cup tits. Next to her was her teenage younger sister, a Houndour with the same number of breasts, but were B-cups.

"I gotta find a nice birthday gift for my boyfriend big sis." Said the Houndour.

"Don't worry Joyce, I'm sure the perfect one will come to you."

"Thanks Alicia."

"Don't mention it."

That's when...

"Hey, you Micheal Jordan looking mother fucker! That's my 1 Pokedollar! I found it 1st!"

"Fuck you nigga, with your doo doo brown tank top and short shorts!"

"Hey! I want that money bitch! Back off!"

"Get lost with your Chuggaconroy looking ass! Don't ever do Daisy on Hard!"

Then 25 more people walked in, shouting at each other, before eventually a brawl broke out!

"Really? Just a measely Pokedollar? I hate living in the ghetto part of town." The fight was so dumb Alicia she dropped her ice cream.

"I don't know about you sis, but I'm goingin there and jacking thier shoes for my boyfriend's birthday gift!" Said Joyce the Houndoom before jumping into the fight.

"Be careful! They bite!" Alicia called out. 'It'll be about half an hour...' Then 40 more jumped in.

"Hey ho! Don't slap my man!"

'Correction, an hour before the cops can break this up...I wonder who I can predator on today.' She thought before looking towards the beach. 'Maybe a few shirtless hunks who are ripped.' She got off the boardwalk and onto the sandy beach, looking for a guy. 'Mmm...Machamp/Conkeldurr Sandwich today? Ooh, what about a spitroast from a trainer and his Lucario? Carried into the sky fucked by a Druddigon? I love my choices.' That's when she heard a depressed sigh.

"This is the worst day of my life."

"And why is that cutie?"

Arnie turned towards the Mega Houndoom and blushed at seeing her bikini and figure. "Whoa...hello..."

"Hey, so what's got you all depressed?" she asked sitting down next to him while brushing her leg against his.

Arnie blushed as Alicia went closer. "My fiancee dumped me for another guy she cheated with."

"What? That's horrible."

"Sometimes it's not as easy living in the non-ghetto part of town in regards to a love life."

"Trying living in the actually ghetto part, it's much worse."

"Yeah, I heard, I'm sorry you live there."

"Don't be, me and my sister can manage our own just fine."

"You and your sister?"

"Yeah, my mom was gunned down and my dad is in jail for abuse."

"That's terrible, if only there was a way for you to escape."

"Eh, whatcha gonna do?" she shrugged.

"Well, sorry for butting into your drama, but anyways...I really loved her, she looked like an honest to goodness angel, but then she cheated on me and added insult to injury because her new boyfriend gave her a booty call!"

"Damn...why would she leave you? You're really cute."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, if it were me, I'd take you home and fuck the shit out of you until morning!"

He blushed hearing that and chuckled.

"No really...I want you to give me a good rutting." She smiled why getting in his face.

"But we just met and we don't know each other's names."

"Well that can change. My name's Alicia, and you?"

"Arnie."

"Well Arnie, what say we head off somewhere for a little 'fun'?"

"Sure..."

"Good! My place it is then!" She then handed Arnie her address before walking off. "See yah at 8, I need to make sure my sister is on a date with her boyfriend before we do it."

He looked at the number and to her swaying ass while gulping. 'Well, at least I'll lose my virginity tonight.'

(Later)

A group of black people, poison type Pokemon and adolescent boys were sitting at the porch of an abandoned apartment building as they saw Arnie's corvette.

"Look at this boy and fancy car!"

"Yeah, he be fucking hoes!"

They all made remarks while Arnie got out.

"Ooooh, this boy looking so clean!"

"Damn he fresh."

"Go get that booty!"

Arnie ignored them as he knocked on Alicia's front door. 'I hope I look alright.'

That's when the door opened revealing Alicia. "Finally, a guy who showered first before coming here." Alicia was dressed in a red revealing night gown. "So, wanna come in?"

"I bet he will! Wooooo!"

"Shut up uncle Drake."

"Sorry dear."

"That's your uncle?"

"Yeah, he's a cool guy, even let me sleep at his house whenever me and my sister fight with our dad...which was a lot."

"Wow...your dad must've been a total dick."

"He was also...my mom's Pokemon Trainer..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I can tell you the rest of the story after dinner." she replied pulling him inside.

"So, what you make dinner Alicia?"

"Hot dogs with melted cheddar inside."

"That...sounds...awesome!"

"Yep."

And so they ate.

"I can't believe he turned into such a jerk after mom was gunned down. It was time to be closer together than ever, not push us away!" Tears began forming.

"Alicia..." Arnie then put a hand on Alicia's hand.

She moved faster than he expected and clung to him into a tight hug. "I hate it here! My sister has a good boyfriend in another region who's gonna take her away from this place without me which is a good thing for her, all my relationships fail because of the jerks and dumbasses here, a car blows up randomly..."

*Boom*

"My car!" Shouted a guy outside.

"That's what you get biatch!"

"...and worst of all, I'm scared I might get gunned down like my mom!"

Arnie hugged her closer. "Want me to take you out of here? You'll be safer with me."

"Thanks Arnie." She then gave Arnie a big kiss on his lips. A very sloppy tear and saliva filled kiss.

He blushed, but didn't make a move to pull her back.

Alicia pulled back herself. "Let's do it right here on the table, I've never done table sex, you'll be my 1st here."

"Y-Y-You sure? I've never really done it."

"I have 10 years of experience, I'll make you go from college boy to very manly!" she grinned while using Flamethrower to burn the stuff on the table.

"Um...maybe not do that?"

"Why not?"

"The Pokedex states if a Houndoom and by extension, Mega Houndoom burn someone, the pain will never go away."

"Just stay behind me and I'll clear all this up in no time."

"Okay..." he stepped back and watched her burn the tableware.

And once all the stuff was burnt to ashes, Alicia pulled out a fire extinguisher. She put out the flames and tossed it to the side. She sat on top of the table with her legs spread open. "Come right over."

Arnie felt his boner getting real hard, even harder than how he imagined doing it his ex. Arnie hurriedly took his pants off, revealing his 6 inch dick. He walked over and started taking the top part of her nightgown off. "Wow..your 6 digits are beautiful." he remarked seeing the six bare breasts.

"Finally, a guy who doesn't say, 'dayum baby, your 6 titties are on fleec!'" She remarked back before kissing his cheek. "Now stop talking a give me a baby!"

"W-W-W-What?!" he cried out with a bright face.

"You didn't bring a condom."

"You got me there..." 'Well, I'm a college graduate with a major in my dream job, I'll make so much money, she and the baby won't know what hit them.'

"So, we gonna go straight to fucking? Or for once some slow foreplay?"

"Foreplay, I'd love to feel your boobjob!"

She laid back as he climbed over her. "Well let me take a little taste first."

Arnie let her as he moved his dick over her.

"Mmm, I can already smell your musky scent." She lustfully told him before giving his dick a barrage of licks.

Arnie jumped from the sudden rush of pleasure.

"You liked that?"

"Very much! Keep going, don't stop on my account!" he groaned out.

"If you say so." She giggled with a perverted smile. She then took the whole thing in her mouth an proceeded to suck on his dick.

"Gah!" he groaned as she moved her head back and forth on it. "It's so warm inside your mouth."

'Mmm, he might be smaller than some of the other guys, but at least he's not forcing it down my throat.' She thought as Arnie moved his head down above her pussy.

'Alright dude just relax and lick as best as you can.' He gave her pussy a lick, making Alicia jump and her legs tremble. 'Wow, didn't think she'd feel it already.'

That's when she wrapped her legs around his head. His face was pressed closer while he groaned from her head moving faster and sucking harder. Arnie licked faster and in a rhythm.

'Oh Arceus, this guy has skill with his tongue.' she thought while lightly brushing her fangs against his dick.

Arnie pulled his head up. "Hey! Maybe not..." She silenced him as she pressed his face closer to her pussy.

'Come on, I'd love to taste this man's cum!' she thought while bobbing her head faster with her tongue swirling around the tip.

He increased his licks as both were starting to feel thier limits. 'I feel like my dick's gonna blow up!' Thought Arnie.

'Is this what cumming feels like?' Thought Alicia as both shot thier juices. 'Sweet Arceus this feels great!' Alicia drank all of his sperm.

'Guess I didn't get the boobjob...another time then.' Arnie then got off of Alicia.

"Your cum tasted delicious." She complimented.

"Thanks, and your juices were pretty sweet."

Alicia blushed while smiling. "Aww thank you." She then spread her legs again. "So, ready to see if this table can take a good fuck?"

"Well do we still have time for a boobjob? Still wanna try it."

"Of course."

He smiled and moved over with his dick in between her middle set.

Alicia squeezed those tits together before moving her body them up and down while Arnie played with her top set.

"They're so firm and squishy."

"Thanks, I used to train at a gym before the leader burned it down for insurance money...he was caught for fraud."

Arnie groaned as he moved his hips back and forth to try and go between each set. Arnie picked up the pace as Alicia squeezed her boobs tighter.

"How's it feel?"

"Like I put my dick in a mountain of soft pillows." he grunted.

Alicia really seemed to enjoy that as she fondled her middle set faster, making his dick twitch "Ready to cum again?"

"Yes!"

"On my face, on my face!" Alicia looked down at his dick as it the tip popped out from between the top set and shot it's 2nd load in her face. She hummed from the warmth while licking some up from around her muzzle. "I think I'll get addicted to your cum soon."

Arnie panted while wiping the sweat from his head.

"Tired already? You haven't even came in my pussy yet." She said with an even hornier look on her face.

"You really sure?"

"Come-on, you're still hard, I bet you can shoot one last load."

"But what if you really do get pregnant?"

"You'll support us right? You're a college graduate."

"Of course."

"See? Now come-on fuck me, then get me out of here!"

He nodded and moved down with his cock rubbing against her slit.

"Mmm...Arnie." She whined. "Don't tease me."

"Sorry." He then went in. 'It's so loose, how many guys did she fuck before me?'

She let out a hum from feeling the cock go inside.

"So this is what flesh on flesh is like..."

"How's it feel?"

"Loose, but warm." he admitted while pulling back and pushing back inside.

Alicia wrapped her legs around Arnie's waist while he grabbed her bottom set. "Don't be afraid to get rough with me."

"Yes ma'am!" he nodded before moving his cock in and out faster.

"More!" She whined.

Arnie drove his dick faster and harder, the tip kissing her womb. "Fuck! It got tighter!"

"Arnie, more Arnie!" she moaned with her tail swishing behind her.

Arnie was still panting from his 2nd load, but he was so close. "It keeps getting hotter!" He told her. "I'm not sure if I can keep this up."

"Then go fuster and give me your baby!"

Arnie shut her mouth with his, their tongues mashing together as he shot his cum deep inside.

'Yes! Give me every drop!'

After he finished cumming, Arnie and Alicia laid next to each other on the surprisingly sturdy table.

"Wow..."

"Yeah...I've never felt so good in my life." he panted while resting his head on one of her breasts. "So now what? We put some of your clothes, all your money and other stuff in our cars then burn this place down?"

"And that's not going a little far?"

"Sorry, but since you hate this town, I thought we could destroy your bad memories." Arnie said to her.

"You're a very nice guy, and that's why I love you." she smiled before kissing him. "After my sis moves in with her boyfriend, we can do your crazy plan."

(Timeskip)

After Joyce moved in with her boyfriend, burning the old house down, after the wedding, we now see Arnie, Joyce, Joyce's boyfriend and Alicia's uncle in the Pokemon Center waiting.

Arnie was twiddling his thumbs while sitting in a chair.

"It's gonna be just fine brother, she's a Mega, so she's really tough." Joyce assured.

"Ahhh!" cried a Nurse Joy running out while on flames.

"Is my wife and my baby okay?"

"Yes, they'll be just fine, now gotta get myself a buuuurn heeeaaaal!"

With that, everyone rushed in.

"Dr. Artemis , how are they?" Asked Arnie.

"Alicia is nursing your son right now, but..."

"But?"

"The crossbreed isn't that surprising to me."

Arnie walked past to see Alicia nursing a baby boy with curved horns.

"Hi Arnie, take a look at our son."

"You want me to kill him? I'm worried you guys made the Anti-Christ." Asked Dr. Artemis

"No!"

"Fine...but if he is, then you just doomed us all to Armageddon." He said before pulling out a book. "Now, what are you going to name him?"

"Good question."

Then they both had an idea.

"We'll name him..."

THE END! YEAH, FUCK YOU GUYS!

"Stop!" Shouted Arceus! "Sorry about that reader, now, for the true ending!"

"We'll name him Luka."

"Yep, Luka."

They kissed while wrote down the name.

"Any middle name?"

"No."

"Okay, then just Luka Wilde." 'Possible bringer of destruction.'

Arnie and Alicia kissed as they looked at their child with a lot of love.


	128. Zeo (Dodrio) and Jordan (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Zeo (Dodrio) and Jordan (Female

This one might seem odd, but let's just say it's meant to tell a certain author that bringing real world logic into a fanfic, especially one about pokephilia is pointless and a tiring thing. I'm not gonna say names or start a fight, but this is just in case they're watching, so don't go asking who it is or tell me not to call them out like this because it's between me and them, but other than that, enjoy the random chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Today in the Kajohosiunkaal Region, a super continent of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola, we see the superheroine Jordan (named after the singer Jordan Sparks!) and her Dodrio named Zeo, chasing down a member of Team Bobblehead! Jordan was wearing a white, pink and black sexy form fitting super suit with a blue and red mask, green gloves, orange and purple boots and yellow cape. Her hair is half gold, half silver, her skin is brown, and she has grey eyes. Hopefully you don't mind the crazy rainbow look.

"Surrender Executive Swayne! We're about to hit a dead end!"

"Up yours bimbo!"

"You asked for this!" That's when Jordan pulled out a normal gem and gave it to Zeo. "Tri-Attack!"

"Do!" he cried out before each head charged up an orb and fired them all together at the man.

It hit his back, knocking him down!

"Now for my finisher!" Jordan glowed a rainbow aura! "Super Overdrive: Wrath of Jordan!" she jumped into the air before diving at him. As Jordan fell at him, her boobs grew to unbelievable sizes before squishing Executive Swayne! "Fear my massive jugs!"

After the evil executive was as flat as a pancake, the cops quickly grabbed him and took him to jail.

"Thank you Jordan Woman, I don't know what we'd do without you or Zeo."

"Probably try to shoot him."

"...Uh...we're cops, we have to if we have to...I was just saying...you know what, nevermind. Thanks anyways."

"You're welcome, now for a scene change as we now find me and Zeo in our home."

"Wait...what?"

We now see Jordan and Zeo in their home, a luxurious hotel because Jordan's cover is being a hotel manager.

"Ah, great job out there Zeo."

"Dodrio!" It crowed, before all 3 heads started nuzzling Jordan.

"Tonight, I think you deserve a fabulous reward." she smiled while hugging one of the heads in between her breasts.

All 3 had heart eyes before imagining their prize.

(Later)

Zeo was pacing around in front of Jordan's bedroom door.

"Hey Zeo, come in."

Instantly the bird used one head to turn the knob and walked in. All 3 looked and saw Jordan in a white revealing night gown. Really showing off the size of her back breaking G-cup breasts. All of their beaks dropped with their tongues rolling out onto the floor.

"Come and get me Zeo."

The bird jumped and landed on the bed before rubbing their heads all over her chest.

"Mmmh...take this off me Zeo."

He didn't need to be told twice before the heads started tearing the outfit off. Once her naked body was completely exposed, showing off her thin bod, the left and right heads started sucking her nipples while the middle head made out with Jordan.

She moaned and rubbed the top of its head with their tongues wrestling.

Zeo's penis rubbed against Jordan's pussy, wanting entrance so badly.

"Easy there boy, first foreplay."

Zeo sat back with his dick standing proudly. It was pink and curved and looked like it was 15 inches.

"Lucky you have a natural length, aren't you?"

He nodded while the two heads kept licking her breasts while rubbing his dick against her pussy.

"Okay boys, stop so I can show your 4th head some love." She joked as she reached for the head of his long dick.

"Do!"

She licked Zeo's dick, swirling her unusually long tongue around it. Hey, she's a superhero, who knows how many ludicrous powers she has?

Zeo groaned from the appendage while leaning down to lick around her chest and face at the same time.

Jordan then used her bottomless pit superpower to take Zeo's entire 15inches down her throat.

"Dodrio!" All 3 heads had their tongues sticking out from the sheer pleasure.

'So thick and meaty. I never get tired of this.'

As Jordan sucked, Zeo began thrusting. His head making caws from the snug and warm feeling that was her mouth.

'Such an assertive guy, always knows what he wants, just like when I found him as a Doduo.' she thought while licking her tongue around it like an Ekans.

Zeo kept up his thrusts, wanting the release so badly.

Jordan sucked harder with her tongue going so long it wrapped around the whole thing. 'Come-on big guy...twitch so I can finally have this delicious thing in my pussy.'

"DODRIO!" Zeo finally shot his 1st load of the night.

Jordan hummed feeling it go down her throat. It was like someone stuck a hose down Jordan's throat.

After Zeo finished cumming, he slowly pulled out while Jordan's tongue uncoiled itself around his dick.

She pulled it back in and started gulping down the seed. 'I love the taste of birdseed.'

Zeo panted while rubbing their heads with her.

"Okay big boy, you ready to ravage me or can you make me come with 3 tongues?" she grinned leaning back and laying on her back while spreading her legs.

Zeo decided to wait and get a taste of Jordan's pussy before getting inside her. His heads leaned down and started licking around her folds while occasionally pecking it lightly.

"Watch those beaks, if I see any blood that isn't my period, no poffins, pokeblock or poke puffs after."

He nodded before trailing all three tongues up and down her slit.

"Ah, who needs 3 guys when I have one big penis and 3 tongues right here?" She moaned with a little drool. "Come on you three, really go nuts."

The middle head stuck his tongue inside while left and right licked the clitoris.

"Oh yes! Lick more!"

Zeo went faster and faster, with more passions into his licks before Jordan shot her juices all over him!

Feeling the clear juices made him lick it all up.

"Thanks, I needed that after the long day. Now let's do it!" she spoke with eagerness. Jordan's hands and spread legs beckoned Zeo.

He let out a caw and moved closer with the tip at her folds.

"Can lefty and righty suck on my tits again as soon as you put it in?"

Said heads nodded eagerly. Zeo pushed in as the left and right heads sucked on Jordan's nipples again.

She hummed and moaned at feeling the large cock slowly push in deeper and deeper. Jordan's stomach began to bulge as it went even deeper. "OH SWEET ARCEUS!" Jordan pulled the middle head in closer for a sloppy kiss. Both their tongues wrestled with each other while the heads lightly bit on her nipples.

All the while, Zeo continued to thrust inside her. He gave low caws over and over to show he was enjoying her snug and tight snatch.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet! Now gimme your Doduo chicks!"

"Dodrio!" Zeo thrusted even faster and with more force, Jordan could feel the pressure building up.

"Fill me with your hot bird sperm!"

Zeo's loud caw could be heard by...well...the maintenance man who walked by their door.

'There they go again.'

The caw was accompanied by Zeo's 2nd load.

Jordan moaned while gripping the bed. "Oooooh...I wish this was a comic and not just some story so the readers can see us."

"Do Dodrio." Zeo pulled out of Jordan, letting the cum flow out before Jordan grabbed a tissue from the box on her nightstand. That's when a signal with the initials JW could be seen outside their window!

"Duty calls."

That's when her phone rang.

"Yes Mayor? What's that? Uncle Grandpa is chasing Deadpool and the Animaniacs with a chainsaw? We're on it!" Then Jordan Woman hung up! "Let's go!"

"Caw!"

Then we see Jordan Woman and Zeo the Dodrio jumping across rooftops in the city!

"Come back! I just wanna give you guys my phone number!"

"No thanks!"

Then Jordan sprung into action as the camera pans to her huge ass which had 'The End' written on it!


	129. Weavile (Female) and Marcus (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Weavile (Female) and Marcus (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus was heading through the pathway in hopes to reach town before nightfall. He was a well built, light brown skinned male, 6 ft tall. Wearing a long sleeve blue jacket, white shirt underneath, Green pants, and brown boots.

"Just about there." he stated as he can see the town a few meters from where he was. "I hope I can make it before dark."

But as he ran he saw the bushes ahead start shaking. "What was that?" he asked as he noticed movement. He saw something jump out and saw it was a Weavile.

"Whoa." he gasped out at the sight of the duel ice/dark type. 'Score, I can take a moment to catch this pokemon.'

But the dark type then started heading towards the woods. Seeing it's speed, Marcus dropped his gear to lighten himself and head off after it.

'I can't lose sight of it.' he thought as he ran into a full sprint after the Weavile. "Hey! Come back here!"

After a few minutes, the Weavile stopped and faced the human.

"Alright, time for us to battle." He said as he reached behind him. "Prepare yourself for- Huh?" he tries to reach for a pokeball, but doesn't find one. "Where are my-?" then he realizes that he keeps his pokemon in his bag which he left back at the path. "Shoot! I forgot them."

The Weavile growled before forming a Shadow Ball.

Marcus barely was able to dodged it and tried to run back to the path. 'Crap crap crap crap crap!'

His body was exhausted from the earlier sprint and the Weavile was able to trip him up. He went face first into the ground and groaned from the pain.

He rolls on his back and tries to get up, but the Weavile got on top of him before he can do anything. "Uh….you wouldn't happen to feel merciful, would you?"

The dual type snickers as it pointed at his clothes.

"My clothes? What about them?"

The weavile pointed at them, and moved its arms as it is moving something away.

He was confused at the moment before looking surprised. "You want me to take them off?"

The pokemon nodded yes. And moved its arms up where it's claws are visible, as if implying what would happen if he refused. In other words, it would just tear them off him.

He gulped and started taking them off. As he does, he took took note that the feathers are rather shorter than the ones that he saw in books. 'So it's a girl.'

Moving away from the feathers, he noticed that her face looks kinda strange, a little flushed.

'Is she running a fever?' he thought as he started looking over her body more. That's when he saw a fluid running down her legs. He was a bit confused at the sight of liquid for a moment. But then started to slowly piece it all together.

"Excuse me, but are you in heat?"

She blinked and blushed before nodding.

He was a little surprised at the answer. "I guess you need help getting through that?"

She nodded again.

He started to take off his shirt and looked at her, "Think you can get off so I can get my pants?"

She moved off him and watched as he undressed.

He unbuttoned his pants and took them off, along with the underwear. Giving her a clear view of his well sized member.

"Is my size good for you?" he asked modestly.

She nodded while feeling even warmer. She started to approach him slowly, looking a little bashful.

'Didn't expect her to be like this. Guess she didn't expect me to be willing after earlier.' he thought while she reached out and brushed a claw against his dick.

She wanted to be careful not to hurt the human as she moved it back and forth.

"Mmm." he got out feeling his dick slowly get hard. "Your claws feel pretty good."

She felt happy at the compliment as she continued on until it was fully erect. Seeing it fully erect made her pussy tingle even more and made her lean in before giving a lick to the side of it. Her skin shudders at the slight salty taste as she felt the human starting to stroke her head comfortingly.

'I can't believe a pokemon is really licking my dick, and it feels pretty good.' Marcus thought as the Weavile started licking it more. He kept rubbing her head and gasped as she licked around the head faster while rubbing the rest of his cock with her claws.

She stopped for a bit as her eyes focused on the tip, then proceeded to open her mouth. She slowly slid the head of the cock into her mouth and got a louder groan out of Marcus as a result.

'Her mouth is slightly cold.' he thought as he tried to catch his breath. He gripped her head harder and groaned feeling her slide her mouth over more of his dick.

The Weavile licks around it more as she reaches halfway on his dick. She felt it fill her mouth and pulled back before moving back over it. 'So… good.' she moans as she strokes Marcus's balls.

"Woah! This feels amazing." groaned the male. He moved to hold her head and bob it back and forth. "Now I'm really getting into this."

She smiled as she licked and sucked as much as she could.

'This feels better than with a human girl.' he thought as he stared at the duel type. 'I never thought I'd be doing this with a wild pokemon.'

The Weavile hummed and sucked on the dick harder while rubbing her thighs together. Her heat was growing more and more intense, she needs this now! She slid her mouth off the cock and panted before sitting down and spread her legs.

"Whoa! It's getting really unbearable now is it?" he asked.

She nodded and reached down to spread her folds while panting.

He nods and carefully laid himself over her and positioned his tip near the entrance. "Is this your first time?"

She looks embarrassed as she slowly nods her head.

"Well brace yourself, this is gonna hurt." He starts to push against her folds as carefully as he could. He heard her whimper and let out a whine while he was being cautious as he felt her snatch getting tighter. "It'll be okay. Just try to relax yourself." he said stroking her back softly.

She nodded and tried to relax as his dick kept pushing in before it touched her hymen.

He paused a bit as he stated, "Here it comes." he kept pushing and saw her cry out as he felt his cock tear through the barrier.

She hugged him tightly, unintentionally scratching his back in the process.

"Ow!"

She winces as he cried out and retracted her arms in shame.

"It's alright, just didn't expect that." he winced.

She slowly hugged him again, bearing mind of her claws this time. She let out a gasp as she felt the man start to slowly move back and forth inside her small pussy.

He stroke her back and sides slowly and gently as he could. "Wow, you're even tighter down there!"

She let out a slight moan in response to the words. And the feeling of his cock moving in her pussy was making her feel more and more hot.

She moans as she felt the pleasure flow through her body as she hugs him deeply. 'His cock feels so good!' She smiled as she stroked his back happily.

He smiled and took that as a sign to keep going and started increasing his thrusts.

She moves to his face and rubs it with her own.

He grinned before turning his head and pressed their lips together. He held onto her hips with his own slamming into hers over and over.

At this point, the Weavile was in complete shock at the kiss, her dark face redden with embarrassment. She tried kissing back while trying to get her hips to move into his thrusts, even opening her mouth to slip into his mouth.

'Her insides just got tighter!' he thought as he wraps his tongue around her own, feeling her cool snatch starting dripping a bit of her juices. 'Good that she's getting into it.'

'More...more!' she thought while feeling her mind go hazy. She holds him tighter, completely in bliss as she pushes back to his thrust harder.

He smirked inside and wrestled with her tongue harder while feeling his cock start to twitch. Marcus thrusted inside of Weavile as deep as he could before groaning as he sprayed his seed deep into her.

Weavile broke the kiss and cried out feeling the seed with her own juices splashing out. Her eyes were rolled up as she held onto Marcus tightly, accidentally digging her claws into him again.

'Her orgasm must be intense.' he thought as he winced a bit in pain. But he didn't pull out and only after did that when he stopped cumming inside her.

Both of them were panting as looked at her. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded with half lidded eyes and a pant.

He smiled as he thought of something, "Hey, would you like to travel together with me? We'll get to see faraway places, battle strong trainers, and even have more of this whenever you like. What do you say?"

The weavile looked at him and thought about it for a moment, then shakes her head. While the idea is interesting and he was very good at mating, she enjoys solitude much more.

"Well, alright." he nodded before pulling out and carefully set her down on the ground. He starts to get dressed and started to head back where he came from.

All the while the Weavile was watching him…

(Some time later.)

Marcus walked down the dirt path while a small figure followed from the trees.

He smiled as he opened his badge case and looked at his fifth badge in pride. "That was a tough battle, but it paid off in the end." he smiled as he noticed the sun going down. "I guess I should set up camp."

After he finishes setting up came, he lay down and closed his eyes to relax a bit. Unaware of the figure moving over to lay down next to him.

Marcus felt a presence nearby and opened his eyes, he looked and was surprised to see a Weavile next to him. "Huh? Wait, you're the same Weavile I met before."

"Weavile We." she responded nodding her head.

"What are you doing here… Did you change your mind about my offer?"

"Weavile Weavile We." She shakes her head as she answers.

"So why are you here then?" Marcus asked confused. "If you're following me, but don't wanna join my team, what do you want?"

She responded by moving to him and hugging him tightly.

He hugged back and rubbed her back. He then felt her lips touch his as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. He pulled her closer while wrestling his tongue back.

All the while feeling a familiar wetness from her again. He pulled back with a smile. "Ohh, so that's your reason? Naughty." he teases her.

She smirked while reaching down to rub her claw against his pants, feeling the bulge underneath.

Marcus blushed, "Okay, you got me." He smiles as he lay down an he takes his pants down, 'So she likes to be free, but will come for some fun… I would accept that.' he thought as they kissed again as the screen fades to black.


	130. Miltank (Female), Sam (Female) and Sue

The life of PokeSexuals

Miltank (Female), Sam (Female, and Sue (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves on a Miltank farm where there are two farmer sisters.

The first one had tanned skin, yellow eyes, light orange hair, and seemed to have D-cup sized breasts. The second one had Bright tanned skin, green eyes, brown hair, and C-cup sized breasts. Both wore white shirts with blue overalls over them.

Two sisters named, Sam and Sue. They worked at the MooMoo Farm to milk the Miltanks. Right now Sue was cleaning some of the equipment while Sam was restocking the Miltank's food.

"Hey, sis. What'd ya wanna do after our chores?" Sam asked Sue.

"Probably relax. I could go for a nap."

"Well, I could go for desert in this farm." Sam said, rubbing her stomach.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well~... One of the Miltanks is still full of Moomoo milk and all the bottles are filled up." Sam pointed out.

"Sam, if we get caught drinking from those, we'll lose these jobs." sighed Sue.

"Relax~, our boss is on holiday with his family and left us in charge for today so he won't know. Besides, poor girl here probably can't store her milk forever~..." Sam reassured, licking her lips.

"Sam, just wait until we leave and we can go get something to eat somewhere else." replied Sue.

Sam groaned. "Hmph... More for me~" She said teasingly as she walks and crouches at the Miltank. "Hey there, milky gal~..."

The normal type raised her head while opening her eyes to show she had been napping.

Sam smiled seductively and grabbed one of Miltank's udders with one hand and tickling it with the other.

"Mmm~" the Miltank let out while smiling as she made no movement to back away.

Sam giggled and licked her teat around with her tongue, making Miltank moan.

"Sam! Stop that!" Sue cried out with a blush as she ran over and tried dragging her sister away.

Miltank noticed this and used her tail to trip Sue face-first at her udders.

"Ow!" Sue pushed her face up and glared at the smiling Miltank. "Bad Miltank!"

Sam took advantage of this and grabbed Sue's head before placing it with her mouth at another of Miltank's udder, holding her there. "Come on Sue, don't knock it till you try it." Sam said, sucking on Miltank's udder and Sue complied reluctantly.

'I can't believe we're doing this disgusting thing.' thought Sue.

Miltank moaned as her sweet milk started to flow from her udders, entering the girls' mouths.

Sam swallowed the milk with gusto while Sue shuddered as it flowed into her mouth. They then kept drinking the milk.

Sue was stunned at how sweet it tasted and started sucking faster.

Sam smirks as she sees her sister starting to get used to their *snack time*~

The Miltank moaned as both sisters kept sucking harder and faster. She started to feel her lower udders being rubbed by the sisters as her upper udders a being suckled.

'This is better than I thought.' Sue thought in her mind.

Sam enjoyed the milk. 'Boy, this is good~ No wonder, Moomoo milk is popular~!'

Miltank moaned as she felt her body getting warmer in between her legs. Miltank's pussy was getting wet with transparent juices.

Sam noticed and grinned around the tit.

The sisters then suckled harder and pinched Miltank's lower udders. She cried out as Sam moved one of her hands to the slit.

Sue noticed this and helped out by playing with Miltank's clit.

The normal type let out a loud moan before her juices sprayed across the ground. Her milk also sprayed strongly. Her upper udders shot in the sisters' mouths and the lower ones sprayed at their bodies, splashing milk on their clothes.

Sam and Sue sucked the milk up with eagerness. It tasted real sweet. They let go of the tits and saw the Miltank pant from her orgasm.

Sam giggled at the cow Pokemon and turned to Sue. "I'm still thirsty."

"What? Are you still on about it?" Sue asked.

"I didn't say I wanted more milk." grinned Sam who held the Miltank's legs and spread them farther to see her wet snatch. Sam then started rubbing Miltank's snatch.

The normal type gasped and shuddered, which Sam noticed with a grin.

Sam then fingered Miltank, making the cow moan. She then thought, 'I wonder if her pussy juices are sweeter than her milk~?'

"Sam, knock it off!" Sue cried out while trying to cover her eyes.

"Aw~... Is my dear sister not into making love with Miltanks?" Sam teased Sue verbally as she teased Miltank sexually.

"Saying something like that is not normal!" Sue snapped back with a frown at her sister.

Sam chuckled, pulling her fingers out of Miltank, licking and sucking one of them. "Mmm~ You really oughta try it, Sue. Don't be such a wuss after drinking some milk~"

Sue was unsure but had no choice but to give in. She leaned in and took a lick from one of the fingers. It was just as sweet as Moomoo Milk.

Her sister grinned as Sue licked her lips clean.

"Her cum is so... Tasty~!" Sue chimed with joy.

"Told ya."

Sue then kissed Sam full-force

Sam eagerly returned it while the Miltank watched.

The Miltank then started using her tail to tickle her udders, erecting them.

Sam noticed and reluctantly broke the kiss.

Sue was curious. "Huh, what is it?"

"I've got a kinky idea."

"What kind of kinky idea?" Sue asked.

Sam laid herself and Sue down with their pussies facing the Miltank.

The Miltank stared at the girls' pink slits.

"You know what to do." grinned Sam.

The Miltank smiled and readied her lower udders, lining them at the girls' pussies.

Sue looked and moaned as the udders slowly pushed into their slits.

They moaned as it feels almost the same as a cock.

The Miltank shivered before moving back a little and pushing back in.

The girls moan, their imagination running wild with the thought of milk squirting in their labias.

"This is kinky!" moaned Sue.

"Yeah, and feels sexy too~!" Sam moaned with the same tone as Sue.

Both moaned as the Miltank moved her udders as fast as her body could go. The Miltank let out a mooing moan as she kept on thrusting in the girls.

"Don't stop!" moaned Sue.

"It just feels so milky~!" Moaned Sam.

Soon though the Miltank felt more milk coming out.

She felt close to lactating...

Both sisters resumed kissing the other while the Miltank kept thrusting in them. They muffled their moans as they feel sweaty, heated up from this sexually milky act.

The Miltank cried out as her milk shot into their pussies.

The girls screamed in ecstasy as they felt the warm and creamy milk flowing through their labias.

The Miltank fell back while the girls moaned. She panted, still feeling some milk spelling from her udders.

"Now that was awesome."

"Yeah, it really was~..." Sam panted.

They then went to the showers, bring the Miltank along.

"Man, who knew this would happen?" Sue spoke lathering up her hair.

"Well~... We made this ourselves~ Of course, I started it." Sam said, scrubbing her breasts.

The Miltank nodded while washing her body. She even washed her udders.

"I know one thing for sure." spoke Sam.

"What's that?" Sue asked.

"We're getting our milk straight from her." she grinned pointing to the Miltank.

"Oh! You mean, we'll drink her again tomorrow night~!" Sue got it.

"Duh!"

They then continued showering their bodies.

'Tomorrow's gonna be fun.'


	131. Deoxys, Sammy (Female), and Yin (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Deoxys, Sammy, and Yin

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Great, I hate getting detention on fridays!" said a girl with black braided hair and yellow eyes. She wore a regular white school girl uniform with blue accents and was walking down a dirt road.

"Well it's your own fault Sammy." said a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Dressed in the same outfit. "I told you it was a bad idea."

"I was so sure the teacher wouldn't see that kick me sign. I was so quick he shouldn't have felt it, but nope! He just had to spot me and bust me!"

"The worst part is our school is the only one that allows paddling even at our age, and with how often you get into trouble, people are starting to talk."

"Let them talk Yin, but I'm gonna make it clear I'm just trying to get more laughs out of them because school is sooo booooring!" she groaned.

"Not according to the girls track team, they're saying you actually like having your ass beat." the girl named Yin informed.

"Oh please, I'd like them getting theirs beat instead of waving them in front of the guys in those shorts." she huffed. "If anything, they're more perverted then I am. I've never even stared at any guys at our school."

"At least you like guys, If my parents found I was a closet lesbian, they'd throw me out on the street."

"Don't worry, if they did you can stay at my place." she smiled. "Just try not to rub my ass unless I say so."

"You're the best Sammy." the blonde smiled and pulled the brunette into a hug.

Sammy smiled while inwardly sighing since she felt her friends bigger chest at the same time. Sammy herself was an A-cup, while Yin sported all natural DD melons. 'I hate being tiny.'

"Hey your mom won't mind me spending the night, right? My parents are going out and they don't want to leave me unsupervised after that time I left the oven on making pizza."

"Course not. But she does expect me there before supper or I'm grounded." she remarked seeing the sky darkening. "Man, maybe I'll see a shooting star and just wish my problems away."

"If only life could be so simple. I'll run home and change then head over to your place." Yin said as they came to a fork in the road.

"Alright, just remember to bring your own pjs." spoke Sammy. 'Mine are too small to accommodate her gifts.'

"Later Sam." the blonde said while running down one path and Sam took the other.

'Alright, maybe I can come up with a good reason I got a detention to make my mom more calm. I was trying to paint the wall and got some on the teacher? No, that won't work, we've never had to paint the school. I was carrying some tests and some made the teacher slip? That could work….unless they called her already." she said before she face palmed herself. "Sometimes I wish I were one of the Pokémon living in the forest, they don't have to put up with this shit."

She saw the streetlamps turn on to show how dark it was getting and looked up to see what seemed like a shooting star. "Wow, guess this is a sign my luck is starting to turn." she closed her eyes. "I wish there was a way I could just relax, just let go of all my stress for just one moment and maybe meet someone nice. Not that I'm desperate! I mean-" she opened one eye for a quick peek before both her eyes shot wide open.

The shooting star seemed to get bigger and closer the longer she stared.

"What the-" she jumped and saw it turn direction and crash into the nearby forest while she felt the wind blow at her from the impact. "Whoa…" she thought about ignoring it and just head for home but seeing the smoke made her think about a possible fire hazard. 'I'll see if there's a fire and then warn someone, if not I'll see what it is.' she raced off through the trees and towards the point of impact.

Inside the forest was a crater with a smoking and hot meteor in it with some of the trees slowly burning as she got closer. "Oh man." She was about to turn and run for help before noticing a group of grass type trapped by the flames. A Bellossom, a pair of Seedots, and a downed Treecko.

"Oh no, no time to get help." She reached into her pockets and pulled a Pokeball before throwing it as a Froslass popped out. "Froslass! Try to use Icy Wind and snuff out the flames!"

"FROSLASS!" The Pokémon held out her arms and create a powerfully cold wind. Not only solid The flames begin to go out, but The cold temperature against the burning space rock made cracks start to appear on its surface.

She sighed with relief as the grass types cheered at being saved. She walked over and examined the Treecko. Officially she wasn't a trainer but she knew the ins and outs on caring for and training pokemon. Her mother wouldn't let her go out on a journey of her own until her Pokémon was powerful enough. Although her Froslass has been over Lv. 40 for months and she still wouldn't let her go. "Alright, you don't look hurt too bad, a few Oran Berries and you'll be good as new, but stay away from this spot for a while and relax, alright?"

"Treecko." The grass type nodded.

*CRACKLE*

"Huh?" she blinked and turned to the crater. "What was that?" she went for a closer look as the meteor started breaking apart. "Woah, that's pretty big, wait if it's cracking open, then it might be something like in that blob movie I saw! Oh sweet Arc-"

The rock split in two and inside were two Crystalline stones, one green and one purple.

She blinked in surprise. "Not what I expected, but I'll take that over space goop." She eased over to the broken rock and and reached out to grab them. But when she touched one she reeled her hand back. "OW! Hot hot hot!" she waved her hand while blowing at it. "Froslass, can you cool me off a bit please?"

She nodded and blew a cool wind to her hand and made her sigh feeling it cool down. "Hah much better, now do those things. We'll take 'em home and show mom."

Froslass obliged while blowing a strong wind over the stones.

Sammy touched them again and this time they were a lot cooler. She crouched down and grunted while feeling them lighter than she thought, but still a little heavy from the amount of rock still stuck on them. She opened her bag and put one stone inside and gave the other to her Pokémon. "Okay Froslass, return!"

Froslass was returned to her Pokeball with the stone as well before Sammy put her pokeball away and started to rush her way back home. Her home was a two level house, four if you counted the attic and basement, And sitting on the porch swing was Gregor her stepfather, he was a nice guy, but it was hard for Sammy to accept him as a father figure.

"Sammy, do you know what time it is?" he asked seeing her reach the house.

"Sorry Gregor, I...got held up. Is mom home?"

"Yup, she's waiting for you in the living room. says she has something important to discuss with you."

'Fuck!' she thought before making her way inside. Inside was a woman with long black hair in a red dress sitting on the couch.

"Hello Samantha."

"Hi mom." she replied.

"Take a seat, I want to talk to you about a phone call I received from school."

Sammy took a seat on the couch and sighed.

"This isn't the first time you've been disruptful Samantha, you've had detention every day this week."

"Well it's not like I don't have a reason, and about being late today-" she was cut off when her mother held up a hand.

"Normally I'd yell and reprimand you, but I'm starting to think my overprotectiveness is partially to blame."

"Mom I get what you're saying but-"

"I'm not finished," she cut off her daughter again. "I get it, you're 13, you want more excitement, you want to get out there and make a name for yourself. so… I've decided to let you go on your journey."

"That's great, but-wait, you mean….I can go out and be a Pokémon trainer?"

"Yes, on two conditions."

"Of course," Sammy rolled her eyes. "what are they?"

"You need at least one more Pokémon, and someone you trust to go with you to watch your back."

"Oh! That's easy, I already know who can come with." she said thinking about her friend Yin.

"And the person you choose has to have a Pokémon also."

The younger Brunette frowned. Yin had no Pokémon, her parents didn't trust her enough to take care of one and she was terrible at throwing. "Oh, nevermind."

"When you meet both requirements then you can go."

"Yes mom. By the way Yin's coming to spend the night. I hope that's okay?"

"Well it's last minute, but as long as she stays away from the oven I approve. And I want no more trouble from you. between now and when you're ready to leave, understand?"

Sammy glanced at her bag before nodding. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now head to your room to finish your homework."

The girl nodded and went upstairs and made sure the bedroom door was locked before walking over to her desk and pulled out Froslass' Pokeball and released the Pokémon from within. Said pokemon floated down and set the stone down. "Bad news girl, we were this close to head out on a journey, but my mom gave me conditions."

"Fros?"

"We need another Pokémon and I need someone to go with me that has a Pokémon too." Sammy spoke pulling the other stone from her bag.

"Fros."

"I know it sucks ass." She said looked over the stones. "And it's so not helping my stress all."

Froslass patted her back while Sammy grabbed and looked over the purple stone. She scratched at the rough rock built up around the smooth crystal. "This might be worth something if I can get this crud off of it. Let's go see if there's any tools in the basement to break this stuff off."

"Fros."

She took the stone and went downstairs and started rummaging through the tool box and pulled out large a file then worked it against where the built up rock was at its thinnest. "I think it's working."

But the more dirt she got off and around she swore she saw the stone glow.

"Samantha are you down there?" her mother called from upstairs.

"Yeah mom, just taking some me time before doing my homework."

"Well your father and I are leaving for the evening. Try not to make too much of a mess while we're gone."

"I won't." she replied and went back to her work after hearing the door close. "I almost got the last of it." she chipped more away and finally saw the rest fall off while she smiled. "Finally got it." she said dusting it off, then suddenly it started to give off a glow. "What the?"

In her panic she dropped the stone and backed away, but instead of hitting the ground it started to float and glow brighter befor something formed around it.

"Woah." she blinked as she saw a figure form around it with legs and four tentacles with two on each side and a head slowly coming together before she saw it touch the ground. It was red and blue with eyes that had tiny pupils. "W-What are….you?"

It gave no answer and looked at its surroundings.

"Froslass, Fros, Frosslass."

"You're right, I'm freaked out too."

It made strange noises as it floated around looking at something or other.

"Um, hello? Can you even understand me?"

It kept moving around while lifting stuff up and kept looking around. It looked at a radio and hit the big ON/OFF button. There came a soft amount of static but the creature cried out while shaking its head and moving its tentacles to its eyes.

"Huh? You don't like the radio?" she guessed while taking a chance and walked over before turning it off as it stopped shaking it's head. "Just what exactly are you?"

*ding dong*

"Oh man that's probably Yin. Froslass keep….it, down here while I go get the door."

Froslass nodded as Sammy rushed upstairs.

She answered the door and on the other side was her friend dressed in a yellow shirt, brown vest, short shorts, chaps, brown boots and fingerless gloves. "Hey Sammy."

"Hey Yin, come on in." Sammy said nervously as she moved to let her friend inside the house. "Make yourself at home."

"You alright Sam? You look a little edgy, is now not a good time?"

"I-It's not that, but...let's just say don't be surprised if I have to run off to somewhere several times."

"Alright, hey did you hear about the meteor crashing in the forest? Man I wish I could have seen that."

"Yeah, you might wanna sit down cause I got something major to tell you."

"Oh here it comes, I knew you'd admit it eventually."

"Huh?"

"It's okay, there's absolutely nothing wrong with being submissive in the sack."

"Wait what?! What are you implying?"

"Wait, is that not-"

"No!" Sammy shouted with a grimace. "I was gonna say I found the meteor."

"Oh!...well...this is awkward then."

"Look, just follow me to the basement and you'll be stunned."

Sammy lead her friend dow and the peaked down at the creature.

"Woah! You have a Deoxys in your basement!"

"Shhh! Do you want it to hear you? And what's a Deoxys?"

"It's a Pokémon, from outer space." Yin said with a happy squeak.

"...say what?"

"My uncle, the pokemon ranger, he told me about Deoxys, like Clefairy and Elgyem, they come from outer space and they're one of the all time rarest Pokémon. Did you try catching it?"

"No, I didn't even know what it was until it-did you say one of the rarest?"

"Yeah, ultra rare."

"And does that also mean it's strong?"

"Considering what my uncle said, it's possible."

"Wait right here." she slowly moved down and grinned. 'Just need to catch this guy and mom might reconsider.' she thought before going over to where Gregor stashed his various Pokeballs. She carefully pulled one of the great out while her Froslass kept quiet while Sammy moved towards the Deoxys. "You're mine Deoxys."

Said pokemon was still looking around with it's back to the girl when she threw the ball nailing it in its back. It felt a pulling sensation before turning into red light that went right into the sphere.

"Nice shot!" Yin spoke. "You got him for sure!"

"Just wait." Sammy said watching the ball wobble. "Is it fair if I freeze it shut?"

"You're the trainer not me." Yin shrugged before the ball burst open. "But I know you just lost your chance."

The deoxys glanced back making a low moan.

"I think I might of just pissed it off." Sammy gulped as it floated towards her.

Froslass rushed to the aid of her trainer only to be wiped away by Deoxys and into Yin's arms with spirals in her eyes.

"It knocked out your Froslass with just one hit!" Gawked Yin.

"I noticed!" spoke Sammy before the Deoxys picked her up with two of it's tentacles and held her against the wall. "Should of gone with the Ultra Ball. Yin it's too late for me, take Froslass run while you still can."

"But Sam-" spoke Yin before she stopped and saw the Deoxys raise its other two tentacles and looked over Sammy before the two appendages moved across her cheeks.

"Uh...what's it doing?" asked Sammy.

"Maybe it's checking to see if you're really a threat, try not to move too much." spoke Yin with caution.

Without warning they moved downward and trailed over her. More specifically, her chest. This action surprised both girls while making Sammy blush and go wide eyed.

"Hey! What are you doing!" she said while struggling. "let go of me!"

It didn't stop and trailed its tentacles over her body more and into the clothes and against her bra.

Yin also blushed but from arousal. "Wow...this is kinda hot."

"H-Hey! Shouldn't you be helping?" spoke up Sammy while letting out a gasp while the arms brushed against the spot where her nipples were.

"Huh? Oh right!" she said before she set Froslass down and rushed over. "Quit rubbing my friends small chest!"

"Hey!" Sammy berated. She tried getting the other two arms off before letting out a moan feeling the other two press against her nipples. This made Yin stop and look at her. "W-Why are you stopping?"

"You sound like you're enjoying it." Yin gasped. "Do you have a tentacle fetish?" she questioned.

"Would you just help me for Arceus' sake!" she yelled and blushed redder.

Yin ran over and tried prying the other two tentacles off Sammy's waist. One let go of Sammy and wrapped around Yin. "Uh oh eek!" she was turned upside down hand held up with Deoxys looking her in the eyes. "Heh heh, well you certainly are strong."

"And perverted." moaned Sammy as one of the tentacles against her nipples started moving under the bra to rub her nubs directly while another moved away and wrapped around one of Yin's knockers.

"Ah! H-Hey, At least buy me dinner first." spoke Yin with a gasp.

"Oh shit, I hope the other one isn't like this or we're in big trouble."

"Other one? You mean there's two of these things and you're just now telling me while we're being molested by an E.T.!" moaned Yin as the tentacle around her breast started squeezing it. "What is wrong with you?"

"Now is not the TIME!" squeaked Sammy as she felt the first tentacle rub against one of her hardening nipples harder.

"AH! I wish it could underSTAND us so we could tell it to let g- OH MY." moaned Yin.

"If it COULD I'd tell it to WATCH it!" Sammy gasped.

"Ngh, I got a plan." said Yin before throwing her leg to kick Deoxys in the head.

It stumbled from the kick while it's tentacles let go of the girls and dropped them to the ground.

Yin moved to help Sammy. "Come on let's go!"

"Hold on!" Sammy ran to the radio and turned it back on. "Ha!"

It's eyes widened and shook its head while Sammy sighed with relief.

"Woah. How'd you know electronics mess with its eyes?" Yin spoke. "I never told you about that."

"Talk later." Sammy said. "Go get the crystal out of my room on my desk. I'm pretty sure it's another Deoxys. Maybe if we bring the two of them together then they'll frisk each other instead of us."

"I honestly thought it was decent." remarked Yin before rushing upstairs. "Oh and be careful it can change forms to suit its needs!"

Sammy growled. "She tells me NOW?!"

Its shape became bulkier and it curled up forming a ball of energy.

"Shit!"

Yin burst into the room and snatch the crystal before racing down. "I got...it." she spoke seeing Deoxys forming the ball. "Sammy shut it off."

"But he'll just get more mad and use that on us!"

"It's a wild pokemon. It's probably just scared and confused. Look at it."

Sammy looked and saw it thrashing its head around while it shuddered and quivered.

"You're blinding it and it's giving it a panic attack." Yin stated. "Turn off the radio."

Sammy sighed before shutting the radio off while the Pokémon slowly started to calm down. "Okay big guy easy, is this what you want?" Yin asked holding out the crystal.

Deoxys gazed at it and used its psychic abilities to lift the crystal out of her hands and bring it closer before breaking off the rock encrusted on it. It looked it over before they saw the crystal start glowing and soon there was another Deoxys only this one was yellow instead of red.

"Let's hope this works." whispered Sammy.

The two gazed at each other while making noises like they were communicating for a few minutes before the yellow one turned to them.

"I think it worked." remarked Yin until the new deoxys used it's powers to probe their minds.

"_Thank you." _

"You can talk!" The girls blanched.

"_Not in your words, but unlike my brother here I hold the ability of Telepathy."_

"Your brother?" asked Sammy looking at the Red Deoxys. "You're related to that pervert?"

"_Pervert?"_

"He had his tentacles all over our tits." Yin informed.

"_Tits? I don't understand."_

"He was molesting us, which on our planet is very frowned upon." Sammy spoke.

"_Does your species not welcome physical pleasure?" _The Yellow Deoxys asked.

"What? Well yeah, but why are you acting so calm?"

"_We believe physical pleasure is key in promoting peace throughout the universe."_

"You mean like 'make love not war'?" questioned Yin.

"_When you put it that way, yes." _

"But that's not how it works here." Sammy spoke. "You can't just grab someone and feel them up, that sexual assault. You need to ask for permission and have the consent of your partner."

"_We were not aware of that, and I apologize on behalf of my sibling."_

"Well I'll give him this much, he new what he was doing." Yin smiled.

"Yin!" blushed Sammy.

"Don't pretend it didn't feel good, you were almost into it."

"_Would you like to continue?"_ asked the Yellow Deoxys.

"It's tempting, but I'm a lesbian, as in I'm attracted to Females."

"_We Deoxys are neither male nor female."_

"Then why are you calling him brother?"

"_We do so as a technicality for more simple lifeforms."_

The Red Deoxys moved over before touching both girls by the foreheads with his own tentacles. "_Please, forgive me."_

"Well, we'll forgive you, but you owe us." grinned Yin with a devious glint.

"Yin?" Sammy blinked in confusion.

"And by that I mean you have to fuck us both."

"Yin!"

"What? Is it wrong to wanna feel good?" the blonde asked.

"You're saying all that without talking it over with me!"

"Fine, you go and I'll stay," Yin said whipping out her juggs.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a secret nympho." Sammy shook her head while picking her pokemon up and headed upstairs.

"So I hear you change your form to suit your needs, how much does that apply for?"

"_As much as our bodies allow."_

"I like the sound of that so far." Smiled Yin. "What say we test out some ideas I got?" she asked pressing her breasts into the Yellow one.

"_Well if you are willing, I see no reason not to." _he said reaching his tentacles around her.

Sammy sighed as she rushed down the road to the nearest pokemon center and entered. "Excuse me, can you heal my Froslass?"

"Of course," said Nurse Joy. "We'll take good care of your Pokémon."

"I'll have to come back for her later my friend can't be trusted on her own, but I'll be back." Sammy said before leaving and rushing back home.

'I shudder to think what's going on there.' she thought as she walked into the house. She heard soft moans and went to the open basement door. She headed down and blushed with her jaw dropping at what she was looking at.

She was sitting on the Yellow Deoxys' lap as she wrapped her tentacles around her bust while the other ones brushed against her nipples. "Oh yes, you two know just where to touch."

"_It's all about finding where you are most sensitive." _said the Yellow Deoxys.

Yin moaned feeling her breasts get squeezed harder while noticing Sammy stare with mouth agape. "Like what you see Sammy?"

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Come on Sammy, oh yeah, don't be such a prude."

"Yin, you are literally letting two aliens grope you!"

"Yeah, ah, and it's amazing." she moaned out. "You should try it."

Sammy was about to speak but stopped as she watched her friend be fondled. "B-But doesn't that feel weird?"

"Only if you let it be weird. Hey Red go give Sammy some lovin'."

The Red Deoxys turned and floated over to the girl before using his lower arms to pick her up off the ground.

"...be gentle." she squeaked before the top two of the tentacles went back into her shirt and started rubbing against her breasts through her bra. "Eep!" she blushed as the appendages coiled around her small mounds. "Try not to be rough, I still need them to get big."

"_I rather like them just as they are." _he remarked while one of tentacles moved and to her lower half trailed up and down her legs. "_Your skin is very soft as well."_

She blushed and let out a gasp as the ones at her chest went under her bra again and rubbed faster against her nipples.

"Now you're getting into it." Yin said before looking back at her own partner. "Go ahead and get a little rougher."

"_Are you not concerned for your children?"_

That made both girls blink in surprise with Sammy looking over at Yin. "You're Pregnant?!"

"NO!" she called back to her friend befor looking at the Yellow Deoxys. "Why would you even think that?"

"_From the size of your egg sacs."_ she replied looking at her tits. "_By the look of how swollen they are you will no doubt be a proud mother of many offspring."_

Yin and Sammy blinked before Sammy started to snicker and covered her mouth before laughing out loud and held her side. "O...Oh Arceus! M-Maybe that's why your chest is so big!" she laughed with a tease.

Yin groaned and shook her head. "You guys are clueless."

The two Deoxys tilted their heads and looked to each other.

"My chest is this big because of nature, not cause I'm pregnant." she said before moving off her partner and removed her top coverings leaving her top half exposed. "These are not egg sacs, they're more like milk sacs."

"_So you are not expecting?"_

"Heck no, I told you before, I'm only into girls. I'd need to fuck a boy to get pregnant." she kicked off her boots before undoing her shorts and chaps before pushing them down her legs with her panties.

Sammy's blush darkened as she saw her friends most private area. 'So she is a natural blonde.'

"This is where babies come out." Yin spoke pointing at her nethers. "Not from the chest, and I'm not the least bit expecting. After the baby is born it suckles on these little nubs in my knockers for the milk they produce."

"_Oh, my apologies."_

"Don't be, you're new to workings of the human female." she smirked and moved back to the Yellow Deoxys while swaying her hips. "We'll just have to fix that."

'Quick to the fun part.' sweatdropped Sammy before she let out a moan feeling two of the tentacles move under her skirt and rub against her pussy through her panties. "No surprise that you're the forward one."

"Oh hush up and let him go wild on your cute little ass." Yin stated. "Okay Sunshine here are the twenty million dollar questions How do you reproduce? Where exactly are your genitals? And if you're neither guy nor gal what do they even look like?"

"_To answer your second Question, In between our legs like most species." _The Yellow Deoxys said before a slit appeared and two slimy tentacle like appendages came out, and like his arms, one was yellow and the other was blue.

"Woah, so all of you have these?"

"_Indeed we can even change their texture."_

"Show me." Yin said almost too eagerly.

With a little mental focus the Yellow Deoxys made the squirming appendages change from rimmed, then studded, even barbed.

"Ooh, now this just got better." she grinned with a little drool.

Sammy paled and looked to the Red Deoxys. "Um, are you gonna stick….those in me?"

"_Not unless you wish me to, as per your customs."_ he said to her.

"Well….it would be nice to lose my cherry, just don't cum inside me."

"Sammy, they're Pokémon," Yin said while on her knees stroking the upper 'tentadick'. "when was the last time you heard of a Pokémon knocking up human? Plus they're aliens."

(Somewhere else)

Numerous women sneezed.

(Back with the girls)

"Hey, I'm just being cautious."

"More like a stick in the mud. I'm going all the way with Sunny here." Yin spoke while licking the upper 'tentadick' while pumping her fist up and down the other.

Sammy flipped her friend off and turned to the Red Deoxys. "Go ahead and do what you want, just not too rough. It's my first time so there's going to be a little blood but that's normal."

"_Understood." _he nodded before reaching down and used two tentacles to slowly slip her panties down.

She pressed her thighs together and blushed in slight embarrassment. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this.'

"_Are you having second thoughts?"_

"Just a little nervous." she said as his own two 'tentadicks' came out. "Um, can we start with one and see how that goes?"

"_Of course." _he said as the lower one went back into his body.

"Thanks. Honestly, I never pictured my first time would be with an alien Pokémon." she admitted while sitting down on the floor and laying on her back. She shivered from the icy cement against her back as the Red Deoxys tentacles turned into a pair of arms and positioned himself over her. "Go in slow." she shook like a leaf but gasped as the slimy appendage wormed through her folds. "Oh, it feels a little cold."

"_Apologies, it's not something I can help." _he spoke while slowly pushing the tentacle deeper inside her. "_But I can make it longer."_

"L-Longer?" Sammy's eyes widened and Yin looked back with one of the 'tentadicks' in her mouth.

"_Yes our genitalia can reach to lengths equal to our arms if we desire."_

'Oh sweet Arceus.' the girls thought in unison, but while Sammy paled Yin turned crimson.

The Red Deoxys moved it in more before touching a barrier and noticed Sammy gasp. "_Is something wrong?"_

"That's my hymen, break that and I officially lose my cherry. That's what causes the bleeding I mentioned. Also it's gonna be painful for me so stay still after you break it. Do you understand?" Sammy asked.

"_Yes."_ he replied before pushing and felt it tear while she jumped and let out a scream.

Tears welled in her eyes and both stayed perfectly still.

Yin sucked and slurped on the Yellow Deoxys 'tentadick'. She always said she preferred girls but something about having the extraterrestrial genitalia in her mouth didn't bother her.

"_You seem quite good at this."_

She slowly moved her mouth off and looked at her partner. "Would you believe it's a first for me?"

"_No."_

"Now let's get to the good part." She said and climbed into the Yellow Deoxys' lap reverse cowgirl style over the 'tentadicks'.

"_Would you like me to change the texture before entering or keep them smooth?" _he asked her.

"Keep them smooth for now, at least until I get used to that is." She said before lowering herself on one of the appendages into her pussy and the other in her ass. She bit her lip feeling her holes get stretched open and felt the one in her pussy touch her hymen. "Okay...now here comes the painful part." she took a deep breath and slammed down. "AAAHHHH sweet mother of Arceus!" She screamed and grit her teeth. "Fuck, that hurt."

"I thought you lost your cherry from one of your dildo's you said you had?" Sammy groaned.

"No, I just rubbed them against my clit and pussy." corrected Yin. "Complete difference compared to this pain!"

"_Perhaps this will help."_ Spoke the Yellow Deoxys who shifted to his tentacles to arms and massaged her breasts.

"Mmm, ok that is a little better." said Yin leaning back against her partner.

"Y...You can start moving." spoke up Sammy while catching her breath. "Just please, go slow."

The Red Deoxys nodded before the long genital slid back before slowly pushing back inside her.

"Ngh!" the pain was not as bad as before the searing pain still made her wince. "Oh dear Arceus, it feels like a Caterpie is inside me."

"You mean by how big it is or the fact that it wiggles?" asked Yin.

"W-Wiggles!" she squeaked feeling it go in deeper while she let out a low moan.

Soon Yin herself began moving herself up and down The Yellow Deoxys tentadicks. "Ah, oh yeah, this is awesome! You do this with every alien species you encounter?"

"_Depending on the species, yes." _he replied. "_Before we arrived on their. homeworld the Cleffa Clefairy and Clefable were warmongers."_

"W-What? Uh! Those cute guys were brutes?" spoke Sammy before moaning.

"You lie." Yin added with a gasp.

"_On the contrary, it is the absolute truth. They used their appearance to lull their victims into trusting them. Once they had the hearts of most of the majority of the population they attacked concerning planets and driving entire races into extinction."_

"Holy shit!" spoke both girls in unison before moaning as the pokemon started to move their dicks deeper into them.

"_Yes, they were as cruel as they intelligent. Although not as intelligent as the Elgyem and Beheeyem."_

"Wow, ah! wonder if anyone's, Uh! gonna believe that?" questioned Sammy.

"Oh fuck me! I'm right here and I hardly believe it. Ah yeah!" moaned Yin who started to try and rock her hips over the tentadicks. "You said these things can stretch right?"

"_That is right." _nodded The yellow Deoxys

"Then get them in there until they can go any further!" Yon urged putting a hand over his as he groped her.

This time both the pokemon nodded with the yellow pushing both in deeper and the red one moving his hips while the one in Sammy slid in farther.

Sammy gasped in surprise while Yin moaned blissfully. "Oh god! Ah! I didn't know having something this long would feel so good in me! Uh! Oh yes! They just keep going deeper!"

"_Shall we go faster?"_ they both asked.

"Arceus yes!" said Yin. "Squeeze my breasts more too!"

"Uh, I-I don't know." said Sammy. "I'm still getting use to the fact I'm letting a pokemon fuck me."

"Oh yes!" Yin bellowed. "You Deoxys are incredible!"

"Oh what the hell, go faster!" Sammy moaned out.

"AAAH!" Yin jumped. "one's in my womb! Uh! Hah! Ah! Yes! Hnng! Sammy! Oh Sammy you gotta try anal sometime, it'll rock your world!"

"No! I barely can handle it in my vagina, I'm not taking it up my-" Sammy stopped talking and her eyes went wide. "Y-YIN YOUR STOMACH!"

"W-What is it?"she looked down to her naval and saw a slowly growing bulge. "Oh my Arceus, Deoxys is that your-"

"_Genitalia? yes. You said to continue stretching until they could stretch no longer."_

"I-Isn't that dangerous?" moaned Sammy gripping the ground.

"_I could stop if you wish." _the Yellow Deoxys informed Yin.

"N-No! It feels amazing! Keep it up!" Yin insisted feeling the appendages reaching places she never imagined. "Oh baby you're the best!"

"C-Come on you, move faster, as fast as you can." Sammy spoke to the Deoxys.

He stops for a moment and allows his form to change into a more sleek and aerodynamic shape He wrapped his tentacles around her body before he started hammering into her like a speeding bullet.

Her eyes went impossibly wide and she screamed at the top of her lungs with her head thrown back. "OH SWEET POWERFUL ALMIGHTY ARCEUS!"

"Oh fuck, that's so hot!" spoke Yin as she fingered her clit while bouncing. "Can you do something like that?"

"_Of course." _ he replied and changed as well. His tentacles wrapped around her waist before bouncing her at speeds equal to the Red Deoxys.

"OH YES! YES!" from how her tongue was hanging from it was clear to see Yin was in nirvana.

Sammy had her tongue hanging out with her eyes rolling in the back of her head from the pleasure.

"_I am almost at my peak." _spoke the Red Deoxys.

"_Me too."_ spoke the other one."

"PULL OUT!" yelled Sammy feeling the appendage start to swell inside her.

"FILL ME!" Yin moaned in her euphoric daze. "FILL ME LIKE A BALLOON!"

The Red Deoxys removed himself and involuntarily released his seed on Sammy's face, on her chest, and on her stomach.

She panted feeling the warm seed while Yin felt the ones in her start twitching before she felt his hot seed flood her insides. "OH YEEEEEEEESSSSS!"

The Yellow Deoxys pulled himself out revealing his tentadicks had been stretched to over three feet.

"Holy….shit. You took all that in you?" spoke Sammy while panting.

"Hell to the yeah. _Phew, _that was definitely better then my vibrator."

"Won't you get knocked up though?"

"Sammy for the last time there's no way I can get pregnant from a Pokémon, and speaking of which, if you guys plan on staying here why not stay with us? Sammy here needs another Pokémon to start her journey and I need one to join her."

"Yin I highly doubt a pair of rare pokemon like them would wanna stick with us after we just fucked. They might wanna go back home or see the world."

"_We Deoxys have no home."_ Said The Red Deoxys. "_We were formed by the mutation of a virus in space."_

"So you two wouldn't mind coming with us, right?" asked Yin.

"_Your world is...interesting." _The Yellow Deoxys spoke looking around. "_We wouldn't mind exploring this planet."_

"Sounds like a yes to me." spoke Sammy sitting up and wincing. "Ow, but now my legs hurt. Yin, if you can still walk, go grab some Pokeballs from the drawer."

"I'll crawl." she spoke while getting off the Yellow Deoxys lap and dropped on her belly before dragging herself.

The Yellow Deoxys moved off his seat and picked her up. "_Allow me to assist you."_

"Thanks Sunny."

"_That alias, I like it."_

"Guess that means you need one too." spoke Sammy looking at the other one. "How does...Atlan sound it means Red Dawn?"

"_Hmmm, it seems suitable for me."_

"Wow," Yin said looking at all the Pokeballs in the drawer. "Well no one can say your step-dad doesn't have any balls Sammy."

"Please just get two so we can get dressed."

"Okay lets see…, Great Balls, Ultra Balls, Net Balls, Ooh Luxury Balls!"

"Yin hurry up! The last thing I need is my mom coming down here, I'm pretty sure we made enough noise to wake the dead."

"Heads up," she said tossing her one of the Luxury Balls. "I think these are perfect for these fellas."

"_What are those?" _asked Atlan remembering what happened earlier.

"Pokeballs, they're designed to carry pokemon around." spoke up Sammy. "If you agree to come with us you'll have to stay inside until we call you out."

"_So they are like cages?"_

"Well...yeah only more humane."

"But they are made to make sure the pokemon are comfy and safe." spoke up Yin. "Plus, it'll help you keep out of sight from Pokémon hunters who might hope to make a quick buck trying to catch you in less human ways and sell you off to the highest bidder."

"_Then we will comply and stay in them." _Said Sunny while Atlan nodded.

"Alright, brace yourselves." spoke Sammy tapping her ball against Atlan before the pokemon became red light and was sucked into it. The Ball shook a few time before they hear the tell tale sound of a captured Pokémon. "Alright, I caught a Deoxys!"

Later after Yin had 'caught' Sunny. the girls redressed and went back upstairs.

"Hey Sammy… I gotta make a call." Yin said with her back turned. "Mind if I use your phone?"

"Sure go ahead."

Yin went to the phone in the kitchen and dialed her number before receiving an answer. "Hey dad, it me. Is mom with yo?...perfect I need to tell you both something pretty major so put me on speaker."

"Hey Yin, you're on speaker." spoke her mom. "What is it?"

"Mom, dad….I'm a closet lesbian." Yin spoke.

An audible gasp could be heard before a thump came next.

"What!? WHAT!?" screamed her father.

"Yeah, figure now was the best time to tell you."

"Yin, do you know how disgusting that is!?"

"To you it is, but to me it's the reason I couldn't say anything because that's how I knew you'd react." she frowned. "But the fact is I'm into chicks getting nailed, and guess what? I've stared at a lot of them at school."

"Well until you get yourself straightened out DON'T BOTHER COMING HOME!"

She reeled back and looked shocked before shaking her head and scowled. "FINE! I don't wanna go back to a home with a bastard like you! Go suck a cock dad! I'm going with Sammy on her journey with my new pokemon anyway." before ending the call and let out a heavy breath. "That felt good."

"You gonna be ok?" asked Sammy walking over.

"Yeah, totally." she sighed. "So, when do we leave?"

"Once we get the okay from my mom, once she gets back."

"You gonna take on the league or be a coordinator?"

"I'm thinking league, coordinator just doesn't sound like me." remarked Sammy.

"Well you can count on me to be by your side, no matter what." Yin said before hugging her friend. "Hey, since you lost your cherry, does that mean you're fine if I pat your butt?"

(Timeskip)

"Uuuuugh. My kankles are killing me." Yin groaned.

"Well if we didn't lose the map you wouldn't be feeling sore. Or maybe you should have listened to me Eight Gym badges earlier Miss Alien Baby Mama."

"Don't start with me." she growled with her belly bulged out from under her clothes.

"Hey, last I checked, you kept telling me 'For the last time Sammy, you can't get knocked up by a pokemon', so excuse me if I'm bringing this major thing up. It's just I don't wanna be late for the Pokémon League."

"Well this fella isn't comin out for a while, so it's gonna be hard to run there."

"Hey there!" Called a man blocking the path. "I heard you was taking on the league."

"Yeah? What about it?" Sammy glared.

"With the extra baggage your whore friend is carrying you might not make it. So why don't I spare you the heartbreak and hand over them badges?"

"Did he just call me a whore?"

"Let me guess, you're some lazy ass who couldn't get the badges yourself and want a quick way to get in, right? Well forget it light weight." she frowned. "And I'm not gonna leave my friend here because we're both getting there, so buzz off like a Beedrill."

"Fine be that way," he said grabbing a Pokeball. "Let's go Scyther!"

"Scyther!" cried out the mantis pokemon.

The girls looked to one another and nodded before pulling out her Luxury Balls. They tossed them up before the two Deoxys came out.

"WHAT THE-!" Gawked the man.

"**Use Shadow Ball!" **Yin and Sammy spoke.

They changed into attack form and chucked the two orbs at the shocked trainer and bug type before Scyther went flying before fainting as it crashed into a tree.

"Better luck next time!" Said Sammy as the girls walked by. "Doofus."


	132. Sticky, Slimey, Gooey, and Michelle

The life of pokesexuals

Sticky (Goomy), Slimey (Sliggoo), Gooey (Goodra), and Michelle (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sticky! Use Dragon Breath!" A woman commanded her Goomy. "Slimey! Use Dragon Rage!" She commanded her Sliggoo. "Gooey! Use Dragon Pulse!" She commanded her Goodra.

All three pokemon obeyed and blew the pokemon away.

"Ah! No!" Shouted grunts before they ran away, leaving a lone admin.

"So...Admin Aster of Team Bobblehead...what is Team Bobblehead's leader Dustin's final step in his plan gonna take place?"

"Kiss my di-" He was smacked! "Okay-okay! His final plan is in these coordinates!"

"Thank you and don't bother running, the cops are right outside."

"Dammit! Curse you Michelle!"

Michelle is a light skinned 25 year old woman who wears a white lotus hair clip in her long ocean blue hair. Her eyes are blue like her hair. She wears a red open chest sweater to show her E-cups, and she wore black pants. Her shoes are running shoes that surprisingly have been fitting her since Middle School, but I guess that makes sense since she's so short.

*Later that night in a hotel room.*

"Huh...alright gang we're gonna finally stop Team Bobblehead for good tomorrow."

Her Pokemon all cheered.

"But first, we need rest." 'It's gonna be the most intense fight of our lives, I gotta make sure they have 'something' worth fighting for.'

The three dragons yawned and were about to go to bed.

"Hey boys?"

They all looked at her.

"We're gonna be up to our necks with enemies. So in order to make your encouragement to win stronger, we're gonna do a certain kind of team bonding."

They tilted their heads confused.

That's when Michelle took her clothes off. "And that means you all getting a chance at my body."

They all dropped their jaws before they all jumped at her! Sticky's dick rubbed against Michelle's mouth. Slimey's dick poked at her anus. Gooey's dick was aimed at her pussy.

"Easy there boys, I want us to take this slow so we all enjoy this in case we don't survive tomorrow."

All 3 nodded before kissing her. Sticky got to kiss her with tongue. Slimey kissed her fine ass and Gooey kissed her breasts.

"Now lets see your dicks first." She said after pulling Sticky away.

All three lined up with their dicks in plain view. Sticky felt very self conscious, being the shortest in more ways than one.

"Alright, let's start here." she moved over and grasped his dick.

Sticky jumped from that!

"Don't be sad Sticky, you're still the cutest." she smiled patting his hand while slowly moving her head up and down.

Sticky reeled his head back in pleasure as Michelle sucked his dick.

'Mmm, sticky, like I thought.' Michelle then picked Sticky up, licking and sucking his dick as if she was making out with it.

The other two groaned seeing this while Sticky moaned out in bliss.

Michelle could feel his dick about to burst. 'Aw-man...eh' guess I can't blame him though, it is little.' she shrugged while sucking on it harder.

Sticky came, but not that much.

She pulled her head off and hummed. "Not bad."

Sticky was panting from how good it was.

"Now Sticky, hope you still have some sticky stuff left in you." She said while her legs were spread.

His eyes sparkled before sliding over to the spot.

"Give me all you got kid."

He pouted being called while slowly trying to insert his cock into her. He pushed past the lips and his entire dick went in. Michelle wasn't a virgin, she had this thing for this guy back in High School, they dated, but when she dumped him, it caused him to go criminally insane...what was his name?

"Dustin." Replied Michelle.

Wait...you mean...

"Yes Mr. Narrator, my ex boyfriend and the Leader of Team Bobblehead are 1 in the same, go back to narrating how my Pokemon are fucking me."

Uh...well anyways, Sticky thrusted as fast as he could in Michelle's pussy. Which was hard due to his small size.

"I understand if you're having trouble, I love it either way." she smiled while he tried moving faster.

That's when he was lifted by Slimey and Gooey who helped him move faster!

"Aww, *moan* aren't your *moan* brothers *moan* sweet?" Michelle said to Sticky as she moaned harder. "Come on you three, really give it to me!"

They helped Sticky go faster, his dick was now twitching.

Michelle moaned feeling it and soon heard him cry out. "Oh, I can feel a special little guy's cum shoot out, good for you Sticky."

Sticky still didn't like the baby talk, but it was now Slimey's turn.

He pulled Sticky out and set him to the side before Slimey walked over with his own cock standing up.

"I doubt you got any in there due to all the masturbation tissues in the garbage can next to my bed at home."

And with that harsh dis, made Sticky and Gooey go 'oooooh!'

That sure set Slimey off as he grabbed Michelle by the head and shoved his bigger cock in her mouth.

'That got him eager.'

Slimey preceded to not fondle her boobs, but slap them.

'Ow! Now I know he's upset at that jab.'

Slimey went faster, now holding Michelle closer.

'Come on Slimey, let's see what you got!'

Slimey's dick began to twitch as he began licking Michelle's head.

'Well looks like I'll need to wash my head after this.'

That's when Slimey shot his load into her!

'Shit! If this is how much he's shooting in my mouth, I wonder how much Gooey's going to after.' she thought while carefully swallowing each load.

After Slimey pulled out, he gestured to Michelle that he wanted to take her doggy style. She got on her knees while giving her ass a little shake. Slimey grasped her hard and drove his dick into her pussy.

"AH! Easy there, no need to rush."

Slimey looked at Michelle with a scowl.

"Hey, I'm sorry about poking fun at your chronic masterbation. But if you would only breed with Elenor the Charmeleon, maybe you wouldn't jack off as much."

Slimey didn't like the chatterbox that was Elenor and was not gonna mate with her ever. After hearing Michelle tell him he should be fucking Elenor, that got him even angrier and when Slimey gets to a certain point of anger, Gooey needs to place Sticky on his head. And now that Slimey was piggybacking Sticky, Slimey took his thrusts slowly.

'Just don't antagonize him anymore and we should be good.'

Slimey took his time, making wet noises as his dick slipped in and out of Michelle.

"Mmm, that's it Slimey, remember to do whatever you want while I'm in this position."

Slimey, stuck a hand up her asshole as he continued thrusting.

"Oh yes! Come on Slimey, go harder!"

Slimey thrusted harder, spanked Michelle's ass harder and fisted her harder. His cock felt her get tighter and made him let out a growl. Her pussy clamped around his dick, squeezing it.

"Come-on, cum!"

He let out a loud cry before his dick twitched and his seed started shooting into her.

"Mmmh...yes!" Michelle moaned. "Alright, guess it's Gooey's t..." But that's when Slimey gained a 2nd wind, stuck his dick in her ass and started rapidly thrusting like no tomorrow! "Whoa!" And like that, unleashed one last load in her ass! "Aaaah!"

He panted and fell on her while resting his head on her breast.

"Wow...did not expect that 3rd shot."

That's when Gooey put Slimey on the floor and then proceeded to slap Michelle's cheeks with his massive size.

"Woah, easy there."

Gooey pulled his dick away.

"Now, grab onto my boobs."

He obliged and started sliding his slimy cock in between them.

"So warm and moist, I love it." she moaned out while licking the tip head each time it moved near her. 'Gooey is so big and hard, definitely the best, but I'd never pick favorites between the 3 of them.'

He growled and held her head while moving his cock faster with the tip entering her mouth. His huge dick went deep down her throat, choking her.

'Breathe through the nose.' Thought Michelle. She kept the oxygen flowing while reaching down to rub her breasts against his dick the more it moved.

Gooey's thrusts picked up speed the more she rubbed her boobs. He groaned from how soft his trainer's chest felt.

What Michelle failed to notice was Gooey's tail going in her pussy, wanting to make her feel release as well. She was too wrapped up in pleasure and just kept sucking and licking around the cock's head.

'Oooh...I hope we cum at the same time.'

Gooey grunted and moved his cock back and forth faster.

'I'm...gonna...cuuuum!' Michelle screamed in her head as Gooey's dick bulged. Soon she felt his sticky sperm shoot into her with much more force. She gulped everything down, before Gooey's tail made Michelle cum! She moaned around the dick while her juices gushed out. Michelle was now panting after Gooey pulled out. "Good *pant* boy."

He smiled while rubbing his slimy head against hers. Gooey lifted her and was ready to drop her onto his dick. Being a gentleman, he looked at Michelle, wanting to know when to drop her.

"It's alright Gooey, I'll give your cock a nice ride."

Gooey let go of her and his entire size slipped in like a glove and the tip entered the womb!

"Oh god!" Michelle held Gooey close as he began to thrust up! "Ah! Ah! Ah! It's so much bigger!" Michelle shrieked as Goodra moved his hips faster!

The other two dragons huffed hearing that, even though it was true.

"Don't be jealous, I'll fuck you guys anytime you want." Moaned Michelle as Gooey made it to his limit! "And all of you can cum in me!"

They all cheered as Gooey finished inside her!

She cried out with pleasure feeling more sperm fill up her snatch. Her stomach expanded a little before Gooey finished cumming. After, Gooey placed Michelle on the bed.

"Hope you boys were given enough encouragement, because tomorrow...is the fight of our lives!"

They all nodded before getting into bed with Michelle and drifting off to sleep.

*The next day...*

"Hah! You can't stop me Michelle!" Team Bobblehead Leader Dustin laughed! "You couldn't find 25 heroes with 18 of them representing all 18 types! You had no chance at all to stopping my plans to mind control Arceus with the Anzeon Sword and use it's creator powers to turn ME, into the most powerful being in existence!"

"This sounds like we might die Professor Artemis!"

"Not...exactly." He replied.

"Huh?"

"Don't give up just yet!" Shouted a mysterious voice!

"What now?" Complained Dustin.

"You may want to take a closer look at that plateau!" Artemis pointed.

"Who are those guys?!"

"They here to help you trainer Michelle! You plus all of them make the 25 heroes with 18 representing every type! Roll Call everyone!" Shouted Artemis!

"Representing the grass type! I'm Kyle!" (Ch.76)

"And I'm his partner McKenzie the Maractus!"

"Hello I'm Tyson and I'm not just a news reporter, but I'm also representing the fire type with my 2 Charizards Slasher &amp; Burner!" (Ch.77)

"You can call me Chad, I represent the poison type!" (Ch.82)

"And I'm his partner Becky the Nidoqueen!"

"I'm Gem and I represent the Ground type!" (Ch.86)

"And I'm her partner Spike the Nidoking!"

"Representing the Fighting Type! You can call me Austin!" (Ch.93)

"And I'm his partner Samantha the Genderbent Hitmonchan Pokegirl!"

"I'm Beverly, representing the electric type and though he has no nickname, he's still my wonderful Galvantula!" (Ch.98)

"I'm Cecil and I represent the Fairy type with my partner Darling the Wigglytuff!" (Ch.99)

"We're Wakka &amp; Lilo! We don't represent a type, but we have the all 3 Alola starters!" (Ch.100)

"I'm Rex, I don't represent types either, but just so you know, I made love to Arceus!" (Ch.103)

"I'm Chuck, Chad's best employee at his photography business!" (Ch.106.)

"And I'm his partner Trina the Nidorina!"

"I'm Xavier and with Wanda the Beartic, I represent the Ice Type!" 'If uncle could see me now, saving the world.' (Ch.108)

"Yargh! I be Captain Shark! Representing the Water type!" (Ch.109)

"Don't forget me, Fang the Huntail Pokegirl."

"And Stab, the Gorebyss Pokegirl!"

"Representing the Normal type is me, Trenton and my lover Kaz the Smeargle, an anthro hefemale." (Ch.110)

'I doubt you'll do shit to save the world.'

'Not now Xerneas!'

"I'm Devon Jerimiah or D.J. for short, representing the Steel Type." (Ch.118)

"And I'm his wife Daniella Jasmina the Shiny Mawile, but you can just call me D.J. for short."

"I'm Kite, and I represent the Psychic Type!" (Ch.119)

"And I'm his partner, Charlotte the Hypno Pokegirl."

"I'm Alien Prince Xackery, I don't represent a type, but I know I'll defeat you with my wife Silly the Whimsicott." (Ch.121)

"I'm simply named Q and I represent the Ghost Type" (Ch.122)

"And I'm his partner Fuu the Litwick Pokegirl. With our names together, it makes Fuuq which sounds like fuck."

"I'm D.D. and with Chrome the Rampardos, I represent the rock type." (Ch.124)

"I'm Pokemon Breeder Rubin and with Barb the Dustox, I represent the bug type!" (Ch.125)

"I'm Pedro and along with Rowina the Lurantis Pokegirl, I don't represent a type." (Ch.126)

"I'm Arnie! Representing the Dark Type!" (Ch.127)

"And I'm his wife Alicia! The Mega Houndoom Pokegirl with 6 tits!"

"Representing the flying type, I am Jordan Woman and this is my trusty sidekick Zeo the Dodrio!" (Ch.128.)

"Now it's your turn!" They all shouted to Michelle!

"I am Michelle representing the Dragon Type! With my partners Sticky the Goomy, Slimey the Sliggoo and Gooey the Goodra!"

"And gathered together! We will defeat you Team Bobblehead!"

That's when they all posed, causing an explosion behind them!

"Graaah! Get them!" Shouted Dustin!

"For everyone's tomorrow!" Shouted Michelle!

Both sides ran at each other for one epic clash!


	133. Alandra (Alolan Persian) and Hermin

The life of PokeSexuals

Alandra (Alolan Persian) and Hermin

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Deandre, use Blast Burn!" A man commanded his Mega Blaziken to do. "Alandra, use Night Slash!" He commanded his Alolan Persian.

*Boom!*

"Bruxish and Bellossom are unable to battle, Mega Blaziken and Alolan Persian. The victory goes to Hermin Sugar!"

"We did it guys! Great job!"

"Hermin! Time for some victory sex right here in front of everyone!" Said his wife Paula.

"Yeaaaaah!"

...Sadly this was all a dream...the sad reality for a man named Hermin Sugar is...

"Hermin! Get your slacker ass out of bed this instant you good for nothing sack!"

A man groaned as he sat up in his bed. He changed out of his pj's and into his sunday clothes. A bright yellow polo shirt, grey pants, and a pair of brown shoes. He combed his black hair, and put his glasses over his blue eyes. Hermin then exited his bedroom, to see his steaming wife at the dining table. "Uh, hey honey."

"Don't you hey honey me! You're supposed to be eating your breakfast 2 minutes ago."

"It's only 2 minutes, what's wrong with..."

"You need to follow your schedule! I will not have you make ends meet as a trainer!"

"But honey! It's been my dream for a long time!"

"And then you married me, making your dream being able to give us a good life, I won't have you getting into any forms of violence. You're a weak spineless pathetic nerd, and I'm going to make sure you stay that way! Now eat your breakfast and get ready for work at your desk job."

'Good thing my desk job is right next to the coliseum and has a window to let me watch during break time.' he thought before he started eating.

After leaving for work, he went to his desk and took out his team of 6 in his drawer.

"Good morning gang, how've you been?" A Sloking named Tex, a Mega Blaziken named Deandre, and Dedenne named Mina, a Chenaught named Alexander a Shiny Unfezant named Terry and finally an Alolan Persian named Alandra. The only Pokemon in his team that was anthropomorphic was his Alandra.

All of them gave their names in reply.

"I miss you guys everytime I'm not here...away from that witch. *sign* The only reason I love with that bitch is for sex, and she isn't even that good at sex. It disappoints me so much...but hey, come nightfall, it'll be our time to have fun!"

Alandra kept what he said in her mind.

Later.

"Wow...we've had some rocking battles tonight Pokemon fans, and now for our last battle of the..." That's when all the lights went out! "What is the meaning of..."

"Mwaahahahahahah...Aaaaahahahahahahah!"

"It...it can't be."

"Oh, but it is commentator who strangely sounds like Troy Baker..."

That's when the lights all shown down on the red corner.

"Entering the red corner is I! The Masked Attacker! Ready to victimize another opponent! Ahahahahaha!"

"Well...let's hope the Blue Corner is ready. Entering the Blue Corner is Farkmet. Please tell me that's a nickname."

Both battles had their balls at the ready...

"Let the battle commence!" The announcer shouted.

After the battle, we now see Hermin Sugar at the Pokemon Center with a big bowl of Pokemon food for his team.

"Great hustle out there team, especially you Alandra, you really shined tonight."

Said Persian smiled while laying on her side while eating and showing off her firm D sized breasts that were close to E.

'If I could, I'd replace you as my wife.'

"Why don't you?" Asked Hermin's number one fan, the only one who knows his secret.

"Because Oswald, wouldn't it be weird if I married a Pokemon?"

"Where have you been since April 1st, 2015? More and more trainers have been having sexual relationships with Pokemon. In Fact, my fucking step-mom is an Empoleon."

"Wait...really?!"

"Yeah!" he nodded. "My dad hasn't complained once since they got together."

"Wow, what about your mom?"

"She married a Gengar." He replied. "Anyways, dump the explosive and go for Alandra."

"Okay."

The next morning, we see Hermin catching his stuff as his now ex-wife kicked him out.

"And this ring, give it to your precious beast!" She said as she aimed for Hermin's forehead.

He braced himself before Alandra caught it with a hiss. "Calm down girl. Now we can get married, but 1st, lets..."

"Don't worry guys, I own an apartment complex." Said Oswald. "I'll let you have a home for half off."

"Thanks." 'Always trust your fans.'

Later, once all of Hermin's stuff plus a futon that Oswald bought were all in Hermin's new home, Oswald left the apartment to give his new tenants some privacy. That's when Alandra began purring and walking on all 4's towards Hermin.

"Let's practice our consummation." Grinned Hermin.

'Now I can go wild!' That's when Alandra pounced and pinned him to the futon. She closed her eyes and moved her head towards Hermin's before their lips pressed against each other.

'Whoa...that is soooo soft.' he thought while blown away cause this blew his old wife's lips way out of the park.

Hermin went for it and groped Alandra's breasts. 'Her breasts are so soft as well.'

That's when his boner started to grow before stopping as it poked Alandra's pussy. Alandra stopped as she looked back at the hard-on in Hermin's pants. She licked her lips before reaching down and started pulling the zipper down. Hermin's penis stood proudly at 6 inches.

"I hope it's not too small for ya girl." He said, before thinking. 'I hope her soft body means she doesn't have a rough tongue like most cat Pokemon.'

She let out a purr before reaching down and grasped his cock before slowly rubbing it.

"Oh my Arceus that is soft."

She gave a giggle at that before moving her hand up and down faster.

"You're gonna make me cum so fast!" he groaned while stunned at how fast the pressure was building up.

Alandra moved her head in front of the head of Hermin's dick as she continued to jack it off. Opening her mouth, ready for the 1st load.

"ALANDRA!" He shouted as his 1st load shot multiple ropes all over her face and into her mouth.

She licked some from her lips with a purr while he panted with wide eyes.

"I don't think I've ever came that fast."

She smiled while moving down and started rubbing her cheek against the dick.

"Aaah...dammit girl, please save some for the main event." he groaned feeling the softness make his cock stiffen up.

Alandra smirked before stopping and then positioning herself over him.

'Huh, her fur is real soft, but then what is it like inside?' That answer came as soon as he came inside her once his entire dick was inside her pussy! "THAT IS MOTHERFUCKING SOFT!" He wailed.

But he wasn't done there.

"I want to redo that, let me cum in you on my own." he groaned out while trying not to pass out from how good it felt.

Alandra nodded and they switched positions so now Hermin was on top of her. Her tail wagged while she winked at him with a seductive look.

"Here I go Alandra!" He moved his hips back, before thrusting forward.

She let out a moan while he groaned and felt the amazing softness hug all around his dick.

'Okay, try to go with the flow and take as much time as you want.' he thought to himself before pulling back and pushed back in.

Even after he came twice, he still had stamina to keep going for one more round.

"Alandra! Your insides are amazing!"

Alandra made meowing noises, showing how much she liked it.

'It's hugging me all over!' He then increased his speed and ferocity. "I'm gonna blow!"

Alandra hugged Hermin with all 4 of her limbs, ready for it. She felt it twitch and cried out as his sperm started gushing in.

"Enjoy your reward for working so hard!" he shrieked.

"For the love of Arceus, quiet down!" Shouted a tenant below them.

"Sorry!"

"No, do go-on, me and my darling Q love the background noise." Said Fuu who was the tenant above them.

"Yes, continue, I find the sound relaxing as I study." Said a tenant to the left.

"I'm part of the conversation." Said a tenant to the right.

"Boy, we sure have some nosey neighbors." Said Alandra.

"Wait...you can talk?!" Gasped Hermin.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well you've never spoken to me before."

"I never got to because you had to go home after every battle and leave us at that office building."

"Well, that doesn't matter now, because we'll be a married couple soon and we can battle day and night."

"Oh Hermin!"

Then they hugged before pulling the blanket over their bodies.


	134. Politoed and Imogen

The life of Pokesexuals

Politoed and Imogen (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a private study, and there's a flame in the fireplace. A man we all know and love sits in a recliner as he wears his clean looking robe.

"Hello there readers, it's me! Brock! I'll be reading you all an adult version, of a classic tale of romance." He then opened the book. "Long ago, in a kingdom far, far away!"

*Star Wars theme song!*

"Forrest! You scared me! Go listen to music somewhere else."

"Sorry big bro." He replied before leaving the private stud.

"As I was saying. Long ago, in a kingdom far, far away..."

We then see a teenage princess throwing a golden pokeball around. She had long blonde hair in a pink frilly dress with a long pointed hat. She continued to throw around the golden pokeball her father, King Kingston gave her.

She threw it, higher and higher, until it bounced off her hand and it rolled into a nearby pond. "Oh-no! Daddy's gift!" she ran over and moved down and tried seeing if she could spot it through the water. "Ooooh drat, the pond is too shallow to see through."

That's when a Politoed poked his head out of the water.

"AHH!" She jumped. "Oh, phew, it's just an adorable Poli..."

"Good day beautiful princess, did you drop something in this pond?"

Her jaw dropped as soon as he started talking. "You...you...you can talk?!"

"Why yes, when I was human, a witch cursed me after I made a rather rude comment about her weight."

'He...can talk.'

"So now, what exactly did you lose in this pond? If you tell me, I'll kindly assist you in getting it out of the pond."

"I accidentally dropped my golden pokeball."

"Oh, well that won't be hard. Give me one second."

"Wait! What's the catch?"

"...okay, you got me. Once I retrieve the ball, will you please show me love?"

"What?!" She blushed.

"Show me love." The Politoed repeated.

"I-I know b-but..." The Princess's cheeks were flushed with red.

"You know, the usual, feed me, play with me, hug and kiss me, maybe even dress me up in clothing, the things you'd usually do to a pet.

"Oh...well that's okay." she replied while sighing in relief.

"Yay!" In a second, the Politoed came back up with the golden pokeball. "Now..."

That's when she swiped the ball from his hand and ran!

"Hey! We had a deal!"

"No way you freaky talking Pokemon!"

He watched her run until she was out of sight. "Heh, you won't bail out on our deal that easily." He then got out of the pond and hopped after her.

Later that night...

"Phew, that was way too close." Said the princess in her Shiny Buneary PJ's. She climbed onto her bed and began to drift off to sleep. That's when a tapping came to her bedroom window. "What?" she looked and saw a green hand tapping on it.

"We had a deal!"

That's when she started screaming and running out of her bedroom! "Daaaadyyyyy!"

"What is it Princess Imogen? Is there an enemy of the royal family?"

"Yes! A talking Politoed a lied about making a promise to followed me home!"

"..."

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna summon the guards?"

"Imogen, what promise did you make with the Politoed?

"I-It's nothing!"

The King looked at his daughter, and then asked her again. "What...promise did you make with that Politoed?" He asked with a deeper voice.

"Well...to love him like a pet."

"And why did you promise him this?"

"Because he helped get my Pokeball out of the pond. Sorry daddy, for dropping it in."

"Tis' fine, would've gotten you a new one, but Imogen, why did you run from the Politoed? He offered kindness and in return a home, why break that promise?"

"I just...I don't know, I panicked!"

"Panicked?"

"He knows how to talk!"

"I am not sure if you were aware of this, but there's a plethora of talking Pokemon. In the grassy fields, there are 3 Grumpig brothers who live in a house of bricks, the forest, a family of 2 Ursarings and their Teddiursa son who eat human food and speak like us, why, every year in that very forest, we see a race between a talking Torkoal and Bunnelby." He explained to her. "So there's no reason to be afraid of a talking Pokemon. Now let him in, or else you're grounded."

She let out a huff and walked back to her room before opening the window. "You can come in."

The Politoed hopped through the window and into her room. "Thank you beautiful Princess."

She was very mad about this, buuut she learned to just take the compliment. 'Stupid promise.' Wanting to just end this day, she climbed into her bed and turned to the wall. "Goodnight." She moaned in frustration.

Politoed hopped into bed and hugged her from behind. "Goodnight my new master."

So the days went on, Princess Imogen giving this Politoed so much love, feeding him treats, walking him, even having participate in battles!

'I must admit, Belly Drum is proving very useful.' She thought.

As their time together continued, Imogen actually started getting used to him. He really did make her feel less lonely in a castle that had just her, her dad, and their servants. She eventually felt so comfortable, that she felt like exposing her naked body to him one day, when taking a bath.

"Oh boy, bath time." Politoed always loved bath time, the warm water was more soothing than the cold water of his pond.

"Politoed?"

"Yes Imogen?"

"Wanna share the tub?"

"Oh! Sure, I don't mind." Politoed's cheeks went from thier usual pink, to a rosy red as they entered the bathroom.

Princess Imogen put in the plug and then turned on the water. "Care to undress me as we wait for the tub to be full?"

"S-S-Sure." He pulled the zipper down from her dress and then she dropped the dress to the floor, exposing her bra and panties. '...' Politoed couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"Politoed? Aren't you going to continue?"

"R-R-Right, sure thing."

She got down on all 4's so he can unhook her bra. After unhooking her bra, he nervously put both hands on her ass before pulling down her panties. He spotted her slit with a little hair above it and tried not to stare.

After a while of awkward silence, the bathtub was full. Politoed excitedly jumped in, and then watched as Imogen got in as well. He stared at her body as it was slowly submerged. Until her entire lower half was underwater, covered by bubbles. Politoed looked up and marveled at her E-cup chest. 'She's 17, not yet an adult yet! I can't believe how generous puberty was for her!'

"Politoed, can you help scrub my back?"

Politoed nodded before he got behind Imogen and began scrubbing her. He noted her soft skin and slapped himself in the head even more for how much he was starting to respond. 'Try to calm yourself, she's just being comfortable letting you into her personal space, doesn't necessarily mean she wants you.'

"If you're thinking about making an attempt on touching my butt and chest, then yes, go ahead."

"Y-you're gonna allow me to do that?"

"Yes."

"But..but...why?"

"You've been marvelous company, much better than the servants and when Daddy is away doing his kingly duties. I thought that I'd show you just how comfortable I've become around you." She explained. "Any objections?"

That's when Politoed stood up, exposing his boner. "No objections here."

She looked and gasped. "Wow, I didn't know you were that excited already."

"You were teasing me so much, I had to I had it!"

"Hmm hmm, so sorry about that Politoed. Allow your master to make it up to you." She replied.

Princess Imogen put some bubbles on her chest before putting his dick in between her boobs.

He gasped and groaned as she started to move them up and down. He then started to thrust upwards. "They feel so soft."

"You think that's soft? Heh, the boys at school think my pussy is softer."

"Y-you have sex with the boys at school?"

"Yeah, I was a bad very girl during my Freshman and Sophomore years in high school before daddy set me straight." she smiled. "So I've got PLENTY of experience."

'Wow...' That excited Politoed so much, that he put his hands on Princess Imogen's shoulders and began moving even faster. "Then I can go nuts, right?"

"Yeah, it won't hurt me! I had a very rough gangbang with the school's entire football team, plus thier mascot!"

"The Tyrantrum?!"

"Yeah!"

Knowing that, he pushed her down and began moving even faster in between her breasts. "I'm gonna cum!"

She opened her mouth hearing that.

He came as though he was using Hydro Pump. His sperm mostly hit the inside of her mouth, but some got over her face. "*pant* *pant* I haven't came that much *pant* since I trespassed on that Greninja mating season."

"You have experience too?"

"Not really, it more I was held down and dominated by those female Greninjas."

"Anyways..." She then laid back. Her head at the edge of the tub. "Show me how much you love me."

He blushed and moved down into the tip with his cock still hard. "Be warned, I might not be able to pull out."

"I don't expect you to." she smirked pulling him closer with her legs.

Politoed wasted no time and plunged his frog dick deep down her royal vagina.

"Ahhh yes!" she moaned out from surprise while gripping the sides.

Politoed thrusted with no restraint, Princess Imogen moaned so loud, the knights in training walking by heard it.

"Is the princess masturbating again?"

"I don't care, I'm gay."

"You are? But you're so cool, non flamboyant and manly. I had no idea."

"Most girls who hit on me say that. Now let's go, they're about to throw out the leftover mutton."

Meanwhile, back in the bathroom, Politoed shot his long tongue into Princess Imogen's mouth.

"Mmmmm." she hummed while licking around the end.

'I hope I get you pregnant!' He thought as his dick began to twitch. He moved his hips faster while feeling the princess moan louder.

'I think I'm gonna cum the same time as him!' Thought the Princess. 'Give me all you got!'

Both broke from their kiss as they came! Feeling a powerful 'spark' between them. His sperm shot into her while her juices gushed out into the water. Both kept eyes locked on each other, not looking away while panting.

"So, how was it?" she asked.

"The inside of you felt amazing, you were soft all over, the best I've ever felt! Thank you!" That's when he started to glow. But this wasn't any ordinary evolution glow, no! He transformed, into a human!

"Whoa!" Gasped Princess Imogen.

"I...I'm human again!" Said the tall, handsome man with unkempt hair and a muscular build. "You broke the curse!"

"Curse?"

"Don't you remember? The day we met? I explained why I was a Politoed. A witch cast a curse on me."

"Oh...sorry, I was too terrified by you when you told me." She replied. "So handsome...what's your name?"

"Prince Worthy."

"Prince Worthy? The long lost son to the king and queen of the Galtara Region?"

"The very same."

"Wow...so now that you've came in me, will you take me to your home so I can birth your heir?"

"Are you sure? You have no siblings to take over this region after your father dies."

"He'll give this region to my cousin." Said Imogen.

"Well...guess that settles that. Let's get dressed and have our wedding." Said Worthy. "Although I admit I'll miss being a pokemon."

"I'll miss how we dominated everyone." Agreed Imogen as they got out of the bath and began putting on towels. "But hey, now I know what to catch with my Golden Pokeball."

"I had the same Idea actually."

So they got married, caught a Politoed, had a daughter, and gave the Politoed to thier daughter. Eventually, their daughter became a champion. And like all fairy tales, we use the cliched line, "and they all lived happily ever after."

Then Brock closed the book. "Why can't I be lucky?!" He shouted to the sky. That's when...

"Autumn and Lucy?"

"We're here to make you lucky."

"Well, guess we all lived happily ever after. Good night."


	135. Nebby (Solgaleo) and Selene

The life of PokeSexuals

Nebby (Solgaleo) and Selene)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a few months after Selene became Champion of Alola. And already, smoking challengers of her thrown. But she was an unbeatable trainer, especially since she had a Legendary Pokemon on her team. But she had decided to take some time off to relax.

"Wow, so this Unova's Pinwheel Forest huh?" She said while on vacation. "Come-on Nebby, let's adventure in, and maybe find some new friends."

'Yes, Selene.' Thought Nebby the Solgaleo.

Somewhere along the way, Selene decided to set up camp for the night.

"*Yawn* What a day, so many bug types, but on the bright side, we made a new friend." Selene said to Nebby as she was changing in front of him. 'Catching that Panpour was such an annoying task. But at least it's in the PC.'

Nebby watched while his eyes moved over her body. 'She is 11, why is her chest a C? Why is her butt perfectly rounded? Why do her hands and feet look so smooth and soft?' He thought with more questions as he gazed at her naked body. 'If she's this hot, then she'll be a practical model by the time she hits puberty.'

Then Selene started putting on her pajamas. "Hope mom doesn't mind I borrowed her night gown." 'Why does it fit me perfectly though?'

Meanwhile in Alola...

"Oh, now where did I put that nightgown? I was gonna give it to Selene for Christmas."

Back with said girl...

"Haha, I look good. Okay, good night Nebby." She then went into her tent before going to sleep.

'Calm down Nebster. Mom said Selene is my mom now, you can't have those thoughts.' thought the legendary resting on his forelegs.

After an adventure through the Pinwheel Forest, Selene and Nebby eventually find themselves at Undella Town.

"This beach town looks nice."

"It sure does." Said a citizen. "In fact, every summer, Sinnoh Champion Cynthia comes and hangs out here."

"Ooh! I wonder if I can meet her."

"Did you know she only swims when everyone is gone?"

"She must be uncomfortable with everyone looking at her body." Selene suggested.

"Or, she skinny dips."

"Yeah. That too."

'Didn't we battle Cynthia in the Battle Tree? I wonder what she looks like in a swimsuit.' Thought Nebby. 'I wonder what Selene looks like in a swimsuit.'

(Later)

"Alright Nebby, I need you to watch very carefully and judge my dive with the cards I put in front of you." Selene commanded, naked.

He gave a nod. 'Oh my Arceus, I wanna have her dive onto my dick right now! Is it weird I just said oh my god, even though I am 'a' god?'

Selene dived off a rock in a perfect pirouette. Making a drilling motion as she fell head first into the water.

The sun lion grabbed a card and held up an '8'.

"An 8? Maybe I should've backflipped into a Swanna dive, then the pirouette." She said to herself. 'Or maybe I could just 'persuade' the judge to raise my score?'

'Man I wish I got a clearer look at her bu-NO! Bad! Don't think like that.'

"Oh Nebby, would you mind changing my score? And I may do something nice for you." she smiled with a wink.

He then changed it to 9 . 7.

"Aw come on? Not even a full ten?" 'Guess I gotta try something else.' She thought, looking at Nebby's dick. 'Steel Types sure have hard dicks.'

Said legendary noticed her looking at him and quickly tried to cover his dick.

"Nebby, don't worry, you're not part of any egg group."

'Oh Arceus she knows!'

"So getting me pregnant won't be one of your worries." she smiled swimming over and getting out of the water. 'And if you're wondering how I know, it's because you've been unknowingly using your telepathic powers when you're thinking.'

'Damn it all!'

"Now Nebby, why don't you just feel my body?"

'B-Because it would be wrong?'

"What's so wrong about a trainer and pokemon having sex? It's happened before."

"Y-yeah, but Lillie made you my mom, it wouldn't be right for me to get intimate with my mom."

"That's happened too. Before me and my mom moved out of Kanto, some kid with a Pikachu fucked his mom before he heads out on an adventure. I think he's the guy who gave me Greninja."

'...seriously?'

'And everyone knew about it, they didn't even mind.'

'Well, when you put it like that...' Nebby then pounced on Selene, making her fall back while he eagerly played with her breasts. 'I'll go wild on you!'

"Please use your Iron Barb on me." she smiled with a gasp feeling his paws on her chest.

'Can hardly believe an 11 year old like you can be so sexy!'

'Well believe it! You're getting busy with me!'

Nebby squeezed and twisted, before he and Selene began making out. Although it was hard considering their difference in mouth size. So while Nebby drenched Selene in drool, she licked his tongue back.

All the while people on the beach stared.

"What are you guys looking at?"

"Oh, sorry, seeing this makes me wanna do my Pokemon." Said Elite 4 Shauntal.

The rest of the people were agreeing, wanting to have at thier Pokemon too.

"Well? Why don't you just do that instead of staring?"

"Not a bad idea."

And so, Elite 4 Shauntal sent out a Banette and walked away. Everyone sent out a Pokemon and did the same, to find a good spot to fuck.

"Alright, now that we got those people out of the way, let's skip the foreplay." Said Selene.

'You sure you want to take me dry?'

"What? Are you getting cold paws?"

'What? No! And I'll prove it!' Nebby then rubbed his dick against Selene's pussy.

'Wow, you steel types are so hard and sturdy.' she thought while shivering at how hot it felt.

'Alright champ, that celebration fuck from The Masked Royal you had on the night you became champ may have felt great, but even a muscular manly figure can't compare to a divine being.'

'Then prove it.'

Nebby then thrust his metal pole into Selene's pussy!

"AHHHH!"

'Oh yeah! How do you like that?'

'So much bigger and harder.' she thought while feeling it stretch her pussy wide open.

'Now let's go!' Nebby increased his speed as she moaned very loud. 'Oh yeah! I can feel your whole body squeeze around my dick!'

"Nebby, get more of you in there!"

'Just like Lillie, telling to get in.' he smirked before pushing in deeper to the point the tip was pressing up against her womb. 'It hurts that I can't get you pregnant, but don't care! As long as you feel my hot warm jizz!' Nebby said to Selene as his dick twitched.

'Give me all you got!'

That's when Nebby shot a load as hot as the sun into Selene!

"OH SWEET ARCEUS!"

As he came, Solgaleo let out a Noble Roar. His sperm made her stomach bulge up while it quickly flooded her womb. Nebby climbed off and let his sperm flow out of Selene. It gushed out like a fountain with the trainer's eyes wide and rolling in her head.

'We should do this more often.'

"Ah...ah...ah..."

"You okay?"

"Just gotta lay down a bit."

He moved closer and laid his head down next to her head.

"Mommy *pant* love you *pant* Nebby."

"Thanks Selene."


	136. Ariados and Dawn

The life of PokeSexuals

Ariados and Dawn

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come back Piplup!" Dawn shouted as she chased after a small blue penguin like Pokémon.

"Pip piplup!" it cried while shaking its head.

"Aw, come on, please come back!" pleaded Dawn trying to run faster as they headed into a forest.

"Piplu pip!" it spoke while it just kept running around several trees.

"No, please come back!" She said as she began to lose sight of the small Pokémon. 'Oh man, mom and professor Rowan are gonna be mad.' She thought as she ran deeper into the forest and off the beaten path.

What she didn't know was that she tripped several small threads which alerted those who lived in said forest.

"Piplup, where are you?" She called out before she heard several noises. "P-piplup, is that you?" she asked nervously as the clicking noises surrounded her.

She turned her head head around, seeing multiple shapes coming towards her. She jumped while going pale as they started to slowly come into the light and saw they were a swarm of Ariados. "S-stay back, I'm a Pokémon trainer!"

They made more clicking sounds while moving all around her.

"S-stay back, I'm warning you!" She said as she pulled out an empty pokeball.

One Ariados shot silk out and grabbed it before yanking it from her hand.

"Hey, give that back!" she cried before several more silk threads wrapped around her arms. "Hey, let go, what are you doing?" She screamed as more strands began to wrap around her legs. She tugged on them before falling on her butt as they started dragging her. "Let go of me, where are you taking me?!"

They didn't respond and dragged her while she tried clawing at the ground.

"Let me go, I have to get my Piplup back, I'm going to go on a Pokémon adventure, so let me go!"

They made more sounds before moving up a tree while she was hung upside down with her skirt getting flipped up.

"Nooo, put me down!" She squealed As she tried to put her skirt back up. 'I can't believe this is happening to me!' She thought as they began to spin more web on her arms and chest.

The Ariados made more noises while one of them slowly moved down her leg.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" She said nervously while trying to get at least one arm free.

The Ariados ignored her as it began to tug at her panties with its mouth, slowly tearing them off.

"H-HEY! Knock that off!" She cried in embarrassment as the Pokémon tore her panties off.

They made more noise while the one near her area leaned in with its tongue sticking out.

"W-what are you going to do? Stop!"

(Pokespeak)

"Well, what do you think, is this one suitable to your needs or is food?"

"Hmmm." the other one looked her over. "This female is old enough and doesn't seem like some who have already been used. She will be perfect."

"Good, I can't wait for the hive to expand once more."

"Shouldn't we make her relax? If she squirms around it'll be hard." spoke a third one.

"Hmmm, good idea, but how do we do that?"

"We could use our tongues all over her sensitive areas."

"Good idea, find the places and start licking!"

They moved over near between her legs while the other started biting through the silk around her chest which made her started screaming and squirm.

"No, stop it, just let me go!" She screamed.

They didn't listen and she felt something wet brush against her vagina.

"W-what are you doing?" She gasped while trying to shake them off.

"Begin stimulating!"

"Yes sir."

The spiders began to stick out their tongues and began to lick her.

"AHH!" she jumped with a blush while the top of her clothes was ripped open by one of them.

"It seems to be working!"

"Good, try not to cause any marks or make her bleed, it'll throw all this effort away."

"Yes sir!" They said as one of them began to lick her nipples.

Dawn gasped while feeling the one between his legs start licking her slit again. "P-please, a-stop!" She moaned while feeling a tingle of pleasure run up her spine.

"The vessel is relaxing, keep it up!"

'I-I gotta get out of this.' thought Dawn. As she tried to free herself from the webs The pokemon tied her legs open with more thread. "No, please, stop, let me go!"

"Perhaps we should try another method to calm her."

"I remember seeing a human rubbing another human once and the human got really relaxed, maybe we could try that?"

"At once."

"Right!" They said as they stopped licking Dawn.

Said girl sighed in relief. 'Thank Arceus, they're done.'

Then they moved over her and started running themselves against her.

'W-what are they doing?' She thought in confusion. "Um...good Ariados?" She said nervously as she began to slightly relax. 'Am I gonna get eaten?' She thought in confusion as they continued to rub her

"She's almost completely relaxed, we just need to try one more thing then she's ready to go!"

"Then do it."

"Right!" they moved near her thighs and started flicking their tongues around the exposed skin.

She giggled and said. "S-stop it!"

They didn't and kept licking.

"A-stop it, it tickles!" She giggled. 'Now I know this is weird, and I can't get them off!' She thought as she laughed. "K-Knock it off-ahahahaha!" She laughed as they continued to tickle her.

"Alright, one of you lick her in her slit while the rest of you keep tickling her."

"Yes sir!" They said as they obeyed the command.

Dawn gasped while laughing and felt another surge of pleasure.

"She's reaching maximum relaxation sir!"

"Then go in stronger!"

"Yes sir!"

Dawn laughed harder feeling them go faster.

"Sir, I believe she is almost completely relaxed!"

"Then one of you start tasting her insides again."

"Ok!" One of them said as it moved closer towards her privates. It licked across her slit which seemed a little moist. "It seems perfect sir!"

"Don't stop licking! You two! Lick her chest!"

"Yes sir!" They said as they began to lick her breasts furiously.

Dawn started moaning loud compared to laughing.

"Were close, I can feel it, just a little bit longer!"

She moved and gasped while the two on her breasts started to lightly bite at her nipples. "S-stop, please!" She moaned. 'My body is relaxing, but why?' She thought in confusion before gasping at feeling their small biting.

"Sir, she's reached maximum relaxation!"

"Don't stop! Go at it until she's moaning louder!"

"Yes sir!" they bit her nipples harder which were starting to get hard.

"Oooooohhhh!" She moaned in pleasure and pain while feeling the one in between her legs start pushing its tongue inside her.

"It's working sir!"

"Bring it on home!"

"Yes sir!" They all said as they worked even harder to make her relaxed.

Dawn moaned while feeling pressure building up in her groin. "I-i can't take it anymore!" She moaned before feeling something pour out which dripped down her body.

"That's it! Peak relaxation!"

They cheered while Dawn panted while feeling her mind go hazy for a second.

"That...felt amazing..." she said before feeling something weird touching her vagina. "W-Wait, what's that?" She said as she tried to lift her head up to see what was happening. She saw the Ariados having something pink and long stretching from its abdomen. "W-w-what is that?" She said nervously.

"We shall now fill her with eggs."

"Go ahead, this is why we relaxed her, so the muscles can expand and hold more eggs!"

Dawn saw the Ariados move closer to her spot and gasped feeling it rub against her snatch. "N-no, stay away from there!"

It didn't stop as the organ pushed into her folds.

"Noooo!" She moaned in an odd sense of pleasure. She bit her lip as it pushed in while moaning as the others resumed licking around her thighs and chest.

"We'll keep her relaxed, you start laying the eggs!"

"Yes sir!" The Pokémon said before it began to focus and a bulge was seen at the base of the pink organ that was inside dawn. The Ariados inside her pushed in deeper while Dawn gasped while feeling the tip get closer to her hymen.

"N-no, please, stop!" She cried as it kept pushing while each push made her moan before she felt her hymen tear. "Oooowww." she moaned as the pink organ continues to move deeper into her body while blood seeped out of her hole.

"Keep it up, keep her relaxed!"

They obliged while one even moved near her face and tried licking her cheek.

"P-please, stop and let me goooo." she moaned. 'Why am I making that sound? And why does it feel so hot in me?' She thought in a mixture of confusion and pleasure.

"S-Sir! She feels tight!"

"Keep going! That part is always hard, but over time it'll get both looser and easier!"

"Yes sir!"

"Oooooooh, mooooorreee." she moaned while shuddering as it pushed in deeper.

"Sir, she seems to be struggling less!"

"That means she's enjoying it!"

"Good, then she'll relax more!" the Ariados let out another clicking sound while pulling back and pushing his appendage back in her.

"Moore, harder, more!" She moaned as she began to drool a bit. 'My head feels foggy, and why is this so good?' She thought as she began to lose herself in pleasure. "L-Lick me more!" Dawn moaned in pleasure as they continued to lick her.

"Sir, I'm almost there."

"Keep going then, don't stop until you've reached it!"

"Yes sir!"

"Mooooorrrreeee!" she moaned out while more juices trailed down her body.

"I've reached it sir! I'll start laying the eggs!" grunted the pokemon before the eggs started traveling through his organ.

"Mooooorre!" Dawn moaned as she felt the eggs travel through the organ. She felt the eggs fill her snatch while she gasped and went cross eyed as they rubbed against her womb. "Yeeeeeeessas." she moaned in pleasure as the eggs continued to fill her up.

"Sir, I think she still has room for more."

"Then put more in her! More is better!"

"But I'm out of eggs."

"Then switch with someone, who else needs to lay eggs?"

All the others raised a mandible up.

"Ok, ummm, you, go lay eggs into her!"

"Yes sir!" He said as the first one pulled his organ out of Dawn. The second one moved over while Dawn was slowly regaining a little of her senses.

"Ooooooh, it feeeelw weeeiiirrddd." she slurred out before moaning as the pokemon pushed its dick in her. "Wha-wha...oooooohh."

"Sir, how many eggs should we put in her?"

"I'd say about another 50 or so."

"Then we'll get on it." He said as he continued to press his dick deeper into her.

Dawn moaned while one of them moved up to her face and started licking against her lips. "Moooooooooooore." she opened her mouth while rubbing her tongue against his.

"Sir, she seems to be really into it."

"Perfect, both of you keep it up."

"Yes sir!" they nodded while they kept going, but faster.

Meanwhile Dawn was moaning in pleasure. 'I never wanna stop feeling like this!' She thought as she crossed her eyes in pleasure.

Eventually though the Ariados inside her started pumping fresh eggs into her.

"Mooooooorrreee." she moaned as she threw her Head back in pleasure while her belly bulged a little from the amount filled her womb to the brim.

"Sir, she's almost full, should we pull out?"

"Yes, we don't want any of them to fall out."

"Yes sir."

Dawn panted while feeling the pokemon move away from her face and pussy.

"Tie up the entrance so the eggs don't fall out."

They moved down near Dawn's legs and started making webbing around them to act as a makeshift pair of panties.

"Ooooooh, my belly." she moaned.

"Alright let her down slowly."

"Yes sir!" They slowly set her down while she panted and saw them move some silk over her chest to cover the hole in her shirt.

"That...was...amazing."

As she was lowered to the ground the Ariados began to quickly spin a Hammock for her that was just off the ground.

"We will let her rest for now."

"Yes, we can't have her collapsing on us and damaging the eggs."

(Later)

"Ok, she's ready to go."

Dawn groaned and sat up while finally letting it sink in what happened.

"Oh god, oh god!" she held her head. 'I lost my virginity to a pokemon! And I got their eggs in me! Oh man, if mom finds out, she'll kill me! Wait! Maybe if I just wait till they hatch and ignore the forest till next time, I can still be a trainer.' She thought with a smile as she continued to walk out of the woods. When she got to her home she opened the door and headed in. "Mom! I'm back."

"Dawn? Did you forget something dear?" She asked curiously.

"No, actually I've been thinking, maybe I should hold off on going out on my own until I'm ready."

"Really? But you were so excited, any you were Getting your Pokémon today!"

"W-Well, I think maybe I need to grow up first a little before going out where I could get hurt from all sorts of stuff." She said as her mind traveled back to her encounter with the spider Pokémon.

"Well...are you sure? Cause I don't want you to lose your chance to go with your dreams."

"It's fine, I'll try again next year when I'm ready."

"Well, it's your choice sweetie, so you can wait another year if you want to."

"Thanks mom, I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Ok, I'll call for you when supper's ready."

Dawn nodded as she headed to her room and layed on her bed. 'I hope they hatch soon.'

(A week later)

"Dawn, time for dinner!"

"Oh boy, I'm starved." Dawn said as she made her way to the table while her stomach looked slightly larger than before.

"I made your favorite, pikachu o's spaghetti."

"Thanks." She said as she carefully sat down and began to eat. She scarfed each bite down while her mother sweatdropped.

'She's been eating a lot more lately, she's even starting to gain some weight.' she thought as she subtly looked at her daughter's enlarged stomach. "Dawn? Have you been feeling alright?"

"Yeah, never better, why?"

"Well it's just you've been eating more then usual and I just wanna make sure you're not just eating from feeling sad."

"No, no, I'm fine mom, really, I am." she quickly said. "I've just been thinking if I stay home I should eat more so I have enough energy for ideas on how to perform at contests."

"Ok dear, but try not to eat too much, ok?"

"Don't worry mom, I won't."

(Later)

Dawn was rubbing her belly while relaxed. "My belly feels so weird."

'Are the little guys getting close?' She thought as she carefully rubbed her belly. 'I just hope they come out alright.' She thought when suddenly she felt something in her stomach.

"Huh?" She said as she felt it again, a slight vibration coming from her nether regions. 'Are they starting to hatch?!' She thought In panic as she felt it again.

"Oh no no no no." She said as she began to move as quickly as she could towards the door in hopes of getting outside. But when she grabbed the knob she felt a stronger feeling inside.

"Ooooooh, it's happening!" she dropped to the floor and groaned while holding her belly. She felt like something broke before she started feeling movement heading down her cervix. "I-I have to let them out!" She moaned as she began to take off her panties. She tossed them to the side and laid on her back while spreading her legs and moaned as she felt a moving sensation getting closer to the pussy. "I-it's coming!"

Soon a mandible poked out followed by the head of a Spinarak.

"Aaaauuuuugggggg." she moaned as it desperately began to push itself out of her. It jumped out with a pop while twitching as more of them started moving out of her.

"Ooooooh, how many eggs are in meeeee?" She moaned as they began to pop out of her at a steady pace, making their way towards an open window. This went on for ten minutes before the last one left.

"It's...finally...over..." she panted, completely exhausted from the whole ordeal. But that's when she saw one of the Spinarak poke its head back in before moving over near her. "H-hello little one." she said weakly.

It made a noise before climbing up onto her head.

"You know, you're the only one who stayed with me, would you like to be my Pokémon?"

It gave another sound before relaxing to try and sleep.

"Good idea, I should get some sleep too." Dawn yawned as she began to close her eyes. "Night."

(Later)

Dawn smiled while the Spinarak dangled down one of its threads which were all around her room. "How are you doing today Spinarak?" She said happily as she placed a bowl of poke food on a nightstand.

"Spin spin."

"Glad to hear, now eat up, you need it to grow big and evolve."

He nodded before digging in with gusto.

"I'm glad to see you're doing so well, you and your brothers and sisters" she said before looking outside where it showed a small area littered with more of the pokemon.

"I wonder if IT will happen again when they evolve?" She thought with a small smile. 'At least I can keep an eye on them until my journey.'


	137. Yffulf (Mareep) and Flavio (Male)

The life of PokeSexuals

Yffulf (Mareep) and Flavio (Male)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late one night as a newlywed Mareep and her human husband get into bed together...

"I'm so sorry Flavio!"

"No, no! It's fine Yffulf, it just means we can't be parents..."

Hi reader, I'm Trahzo, the co-writer of this chapter, incase you're unsure...Yffulf is Fluffy backwards.

"But I want kids with you, I really do!"

"Sorry Yffulf, unless you can get over your irrational fear of penises, we can't."

"Sorry if this mean you're not gonna be able to have sex...but you know...you have a beautiful body..."

"I do, but what are you getting at?"

"Until I get over my fear...you can pursuit your teen dream of being a pornstar."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah...if I'm unable to relieve you, someone has to."

"Best...wife...ever..." Then Flavio planted a kiss on her cheek.

She blushed while he hugged her and cuddled against her body.

Years Later, we see Flavio, 6 inches of dick deep in some woman as he's having a 3 way with her and her Nidoqueen.

"Oh god! Yes! Fuck me!"

"Louder!"

"FUCK ME AND MY NIDOQUEEN HARDER!"

"Good slut!" he grunted slamming into her harder and harder. "Where do you want it? In or out?"

"In! It's a safe day!"

As he came inside the girl, Flavio then pulled out and gave the rest to the Nidoqueen laying down watching them.

All of them panted while he laid against the wall to catch his breath.

"Cut!" Called the director. "That was dick hardening Flavio."

"Thanks boss."

"Alright, time for the next scene."

We then see his dick, slamming the anus of a dark skinned woman as she also took it in the pussy from a Scrafty!

"So...how do you like paying the rent?"

"It's so big! How do girls take this?"

"Simple, they get used to it new girl." Flavio whispered. "Now take it like a champ!"

They sped up, dick's twitching...

Later that night, Flavio came home with a tan skinned, big breasted girl and her Skuntank.

"So...I shouldn't be concerned that you're a teen pornstar?"

"I may be 16, but I'm a trainer...I'm legally adult that way." She then giggled as Flavio unlocked the door.

"So how big is this guy anyway? You didn't mention that."

"6 inches, he loves baging every girl we see...but is sad on the inside that my wife is afraid of dicks."

"Aw, you poor thing. Well don't worry, we'll take care of that easy."

As they walked in, Yffulf was watching TV.

"Over 150 and more to see, to be a Fakemon master is my, destineeee!" Then she turned and saw her husband Flavio. Red cheeks of embarrassment forming. 'There he goes with two more women that's not me.' Thought Yffulf.

"Hey honey, that was adorable." Then he pecked her on the cheek. "We're gonna go fuck for a few hours."

"Okay...guess I'm taking the guest bed." She said disappointed.

The next day...

"This is so exciting, you're coming with me work!" Flavio said as he had one hand on the wheel, and another inching towards Yffulf's pussy.

"W-whoa there...I-I just need one of your coworkers to help me g-get over m-my fear." She stuttered while holding his hand away.

"Either way, there's a co-worker I've been dying to introduce you to."

"I don't like the sound of that..."

Later at the porn studio...

"M-m-m-mom?!"

"Hey sweetheart!" The Ampharos greeted.

"Y-y-you're a porn star?!"

"Yes, I took this job after you were born. The income is a lot more then I imagined."

"S-so...the day I came home and walked in on you and big sis..."

*Flashback.*

"Mommy, Dina, I'm..."

"Ooh yeah boys, right there! Us ladies really needed this."

"Hey mom, Yffulf's home."

"Oh, hey boys, dicks out."

"Hi Yffulf." The men fucking her mom and big sister greeted.

"Aaaaaaah!" Screamed a traumatized child.

*Back to the present.*

We now see Yffulf rapidly hitting her mother with her forelegs. "You and Dina are the reason erect penises scare me!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she cried out before holding her back. "I'm sorry! Back then I was more laid back and didn't think it would have much of an impact on you."

"You and Dina are gonna help me!"

"Okay, okay!"

"So Margaret, how is Dina?" Asked Flavio. "Haven't fucked her since the sexy horror flick."

"She's been doing a lot of on location movies."

"Really?"

"She should be coming back to studio filmed movies today."

"Sweet."

So Margaret the Ampharos and Dina the Flaafy helped poor Yffulf the Mareep.

"Come on...take a good long look at it...don't look away." Her mom commanded.

She gulped looking at her husband's dick while shying away from it.

"I dunno mom...she's having trouble looking."

"Well, we could..."

"Don't you dare blindfold me...it's like giving me training wheels." Yffulf shouted, while trying to keep eyes on Flavio's dick. 'So big...should I poke it?' Thought Yffulf.

"Okay honey, I'm gonna take a step closer to your face...please don't zap me with Thunder Shock."

"Fine." She jumped a bit as he came closer.

"Take it slowly, try smelling it."

Yffulf hesitantly moved her head forward, before realing back "I can't do it!"

"You can do it my baby!"

"Come on sis, it won't bite you."

"They're right honey...come-on, don't you wanna be a mother?"

"W-Well...yes..."

"Then please, cum closer on your own."

"Porn puns...hah...not very funny." She remarked while taking a sniff of the cock. "Th-that's a strong scent..."

"Go on, breath it all in."

Yffulf took a big long whiff. The musky scent hit her nose with a slam.

"You've looked and smelled...time to touch."

"Don't rush."

"No-one's rushing you."

She moved her face closer and used her leg to touch it.

"Oooooh!" Flavio screamed super loud.

"D-do I feel that erotic?"

"Sorry, it's just that...I've been waiting for you to touch me for so long." He smiled. "Guess it felt better than I hoped."

"That's so sweet, I remember when your father felt that way the night I lost my virginity."

"Mom we don't wanna hear that!" As Yffulf's head was turned, that's when Yffulf felt something phallic poke her cheeks, making her blush.

"Can you try and take it in your mouth?"

"Just for you..." She muttered before opening her mouth and slowly slid it over the tip with a shiver.

"Oooooh!" Moaned Flavio.

"Wow...she's making her man feel like he's in heaven without even trying."

"That's my girl."

Flavio stood there, letting her take the bitter taste of his dick.

'So many have had this in them...I should've had it 1st, I'm the one who loves him...I can't believe how much of a coward I've been.' She thought in shame. With some determination, she made her mouth move further, going last the tip.

"Oh fuck yeah!"

'Sorry for making you wait, I'm gonna give you my all.' She thought before forcing herself to slide her mouth over the cock.

"Yffulf, thank you..." He groaned out while she slowly moved her head up and down.

"Don't cum early dear son-in-law. Remember when the director wasn't happy when you did that to me."

"I know I know." Flavio caressed Yffulf's cheeks. 'Her mouth is so fresh and tight!'

'Hmm?' She then pulled her head off. "Flavio, what does it mean when a penis twi-" Too late, she got a facefull of cum. "AHH!"

"S-sorry...couldn't help myself." He remarked while she wiped the sperm from her face.

"What are you doing Yffulf? You're supposed to swallow that...at least that's what the director tells us."

"I've never had this stuff get on me."

"Shows just how much of a virgin you are."

She frowned before licking up some of the sperm. "Flavio...I need you to cum in my pussy twice."

He grinned before moving on top of her. Flavio brought her to a mattress.

"Smells a bit funny."

"Yeah, we use this mattress when spiteful workers need to release sexual tension between each other."

"Gross."

"It can get pretty wild when they're punching while humping on this mattress."

"Yeah...I think my pussy will be safer if I don't come here ever again." Then Yffulf was in front of Flavio as she shook her ass at him. "Just be gentle."

Flavio placed his hands gently on his wife's ass, making her jump as he rubbed both cheeks, before finally pushing in.

She bit her lips feeling it and let out a gasp.

"That's kinda like you Dina. You had all those reactions and the penis hadn't broke the hymen yet." Marageret remarked.

"TMI mom." Yffulf moaned in reply as Flavio's dick made it to her virgin wall.

"This has been a virginity I've been craving forever." He muttered before pulling back and pushed in, tearing it.

"OWWWWWWW!"

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Do I sound alright?!"

"Yeah, it was a dumb question." He remarked while she groaned in pain.

"Just go, I wanna fight through the pain." She panted while trying to ignore it. She grit her teeth as her husband thrusted slowly. 'It's...big!'

'She's so tight for a virgin!'

'Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"What happened to working through the pain?"

"Don't start or I'll shock your cock!"

"Whoa, never seen you mad before...it makes me harder."

"I will shock your cock!"

"Sorry about that." he apologized while rubbing her head.

She shook in delight. "You haven't petted me since we started going out."

"Sorry, I forgot how much you like it."

"I don't like it, I love it! Now thrust harder while petting me!" she ordered while the pain faded away.

He petted more softer as he slammed his dick in her faster. The tight confines gripped his cock while she moaned loud. "Yffulf, I can feel my 2nd load coming."

"I don't care where you put it, just keep going!"

As he came in her, he continued to thrust in her!

"AHHH!" she moaned out as the thrusting pushed his load deeper and deeper inside.

"I'll be doubly sure you get pregnant." he grunted while rubbing his head against hers. "Good thing you can't learn Nuzzle, you'd be shocking from this."

"MORE!" She screamed in delight as Flavio went faster! Giving her a good slap on the left ass cheek. "How's that feel?"

"It feels like, a pump, ready to burst!"

"Then let it all out!"

Flavio's last load blasted more than the previous one!

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Thank you for finally giving me what I wanted." Panted Flavio.

"Thank you for helping me." Replied Yffulf.

"Does this mean you and me can go at it a lot more?"[/b]

"Yep, you can go nuts on me, any girl you bring home for a three way, or 4 way if she has a Pokemon, just promise to never wear a condom when we're doing it."[/b]

"Damn, next you'll say you want me to bang you when you got a bun in the oven."

"Why not? I wanna be as dirty as the girls you fuck in those movies." she grinned while he felt steam go out of his nostrils before he hammered into her tight folds harder like a jackhammer.

"Whoa...I dunno about you Dina, but I'm getting in there!" Margaret then charged forward!

"Hey! I want his cock too!"

All 4 fucked all day, even after closing hours in that porn studio.

The next morning, we see all 4 cuddling each other. All of them tired and covered in juices or sperm.

The director came in to see all 4. "You're still here?! The studio is closed today, go home!" he cried out while they started to wake up. "If you're gonna fuck wait till we're filming or there's no profit."

"Will do sir...come-on girls, day off."

All of them got up and headed for the exit.

"Wanna fuck at my place? We can do it in the bedroom owned by teenage Yffulf."

"Oh my Arceus, that sounds awesome!" He grinned while getting hard.


	138. Ninetails (Male) and Kiara (Female)

The life of PokeSexuals

Ninetails (Male) and Kiara (Female)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a mountain region of Johto, a large ancient shrine stands surrounded by marble walls and a trench with a bridge leading to it. It seemed deserted, minus a figure currently sweeping up around the stone with a broom in her hand.

She sweeps carefully and diligently, eventually pausing a moment to wipe her forehead, revealing a young woman, looking only 18, with short black hair and light skin. She wore a white kimono with red accents and walked towards a small shed while setting the broom inside. "Finally, the grounds are nice and clean." She said with a smile on her face, happy to finish it and well done too.

That's when she walked towards the shrine and walked inside with a large statue of a nine tailed fox on it's hind legs facing her with it's head reaching the ceiling.

Kiara has come from a long line of shrine tenders who worship the nine-tailed fox pokemon. Everyone knows that Ninetales are vastly intelligent, can live over 1000 years, and can even understand human language.

She sat down on her knees in front of it with her hands together and bowed her head while closing her eyes. "Please continue to look over us and give us your guidance."

It was silent as she stayed there before standing up and went off since she finished her daily chores for the day. She walked out the gate and crossed the bridge. She raised it so that no possible thieves try to enter, then she headed off to her home. It didn't take long since she went down a side dirt path that lead to a street and into a small neighborhood.

She picked up a little food before approaching a house. She pulled her key out and got inside while sighing in relief before going and putting her food down in the kitchen. "I'm home."

She started to get dinner ready while taking the kimono off and cooking in her white bra and panties since she lived alone and didn't need to worry about someone seeing her. She hummed as she cooks her meal.

(Later)

She sighed while patting her stomach while lying on the couch. "That hit the spot." Kiara looks around her home. It was nice, cozy and pleasant. Sure it was a little bare, but it was nice without too much noise. Still, it was quite empty most of the time, sure she has friends come here from time to time, but it's different without a constant companion.

She yawned while stretching. 'Wonder if I should take a nap right there.' She thought, 'No one's around.' she rolled on her side and got comfy before slowly relaxing and letting her mind wander. 'Maybe I'll get a Vulpix for company tomorrow.'

(Dream)

Slowly the girl grumbled to herself while her eyes began to slowly open. She saw that she was at her family's shrine while the sun was up. "Huh?" she rubbed her eyes while looking around confused. "What am I doing here? Where's my house?"

She's at her shrine, she's been coming here since she was a little girl so there's no doubt. She noticed that the shrine is covered in mist and she can feel a mystical, but calming aura within. She stood up while noticing her underwear was still on which made her jump with a blush while trying to cover herself. "W-what happened to my clothes?" Kiara cried out.

All she got was silence while she ran over and hid behind the shed and made sure no one else was around to see. She started looking around through the mist and got a glimpse of a figure within. She gulped and made sure she was behind the shed while squinting her eyes. From the form of the being, it wasn't human thankfully.

It just stayed there and seemingly looked at her. It's red eyes seeming to glow within the mist.

She gulped while slowly moving out to get closer, but that's when she saw the mist get thicker which obscured the figure. She walked a little bit to see if she can spot it again. But that's when she saw the mist cover her with everything disappearing. 'What's going on?' she thought with a little worry as she closed her eyes.

(Real world)

The next thing she saw was her ceiling as she was confused before seeing she was in her living room still. "Oh.. It was a dream." she sighed in relief, "How long was I out?" She looked at the clock and saw it was nearing nine. "Just been out for an hour?" she asked herself getting up. 'I better get to bed, I have to clean the gutters tomorrow.'

She got up and walked towards her room, but paused to think about her dream. 'I wonder if it was someone I knew, but why couldn't I see them?' She thought for a moment. 'What an odd dream.' she finished before entering and closing the door. She moved over and crawled under the sheets while yawning and started getting relaxed again. 'Hmm… I wonder if I'll see a living Ninetales around here?' she thought before closing her eyes.

Unaware that on the roof of a house, a being was watching her sleeping, red eyes shining.

(Next day)

Kiara was polishing the statue while tending to the garden lining the shrine area. "Alright, that should do for now." She put the watering can up. "What else should I check?" she looks at the list. "Oh! Keep an eye out for any Rattata."

She checked places where they could infest, gardening area, and food storage. Other than a few near the food storage, not many were around. "Out! Not your food." she stated firmly, pointing a Rattata out the shrine area, while it hisses back, it doesn't put up much of a fight. She turned and watch some people paying tribute to the shrine. 'Seems like there's more people here today than usual.' She handled making sure there were enough charms and fortune slips were available. 'Is there some sort of occasion?'

That's when it clicked. Coming soon was the annual time for the shrine's opening which was said to bring more luck on it. "So that's why…" Kiara said smiling. 'Wonder if I'll get just as lucky.'

(Later.)

Soon, the last person left and all the necessary chores were finished.

"Finally." Kiara put stuff up and headed to the statue to pray. She got on her knees and held her hands. 'I hope for good fortune soon.' she stood there for a moment before getting up. "See you tomorrow."

She left the shrine and rose the bridge and headed down the road. As she walks, she felt an odd presence and look back. She saw no pokemon or people around, but it still felt like a pair of eyes were on her. "Hello?" she spoke out. "Is someone there?"

All she got was silence in return.

She shakes her head, 'Maybe I'm just tense because of that dream.' she turned and resumed walking while a pair of red eyes watched her before they vanished.

When she got home, she went and took a shower to clean and relax herself. She sighed as the hot water slowly got her muscles to unwind. "Ahh… much better.."

She wrapped it up and dried herself off thoroughly while walking out and sat on the couch while turning the tv on. She turned to the news.

"While sky's will be cloudy, chance of precipitation is low in the area. It's a good area to hang out and have a picnic."

"Maybe I should do that tomorrow after I'm finished with chores." Kiara said as she changed the channels.

"And here on our PokemonWatch channel has us featuring the elusive Absol." spoke a man while walking through a forest without looking behind him. "This pokemon has been spotted around and is quite angry, probably grouchy too, but don't worry, we'll get him."

She chuckles at the antics. "We'll see."

That's when an Absol popped it's head out and growled while the man stopped.

"Trust me, when I see it, I'll probably wrestle it to the ground."

"Roger, might wanna look-"

"Not now Jimmy I'm on a roll here."

"B-but R-roger there's a-"

"Quiet!" he spoke just as the Absol lunged out and tackled him to the ground. "Ahh! Jimmy!"

The guy kept standing there shaking the camera in terror.

"It's gnawing on my ankle!"

"Wh-what should I do?!" Jimmy screamed out.

"Get it off!"

The Cameraman looked around for anything to use. He put the camera down while running to help his friend while the footage cut off.

"And that's the example of biting off more than you can chew." Kiara said laughing. 'Wow, I wonder if there are videos of that stuff online.'

Curious, she goes to her computer and looked it up. "Pokemon videos and… search." that's when she saw tons of them show up and clicked one before it started showing a woman start getting tossed around by a Gardevoir. The expression on the woman's expression looked excited instead of fear. "Haha.. cool."

That's when she saw time was getting close to her bedtime. "One more video.. Oh a Growlithe one." and she clicked on it. This one showed the pokemon walking over to an unsuspecting man and began urinating on his leg, making the man jump before running as the pokemon tried to keep using him as a toilet.

"Hahaha… Oh man.." She laughed as she exited the browser. "I'll look up more in the morning."

She got into her pajamas and got into the bed. She curled up and got cozy while slowly drifting off to sleep. The moonlight shining through the window.

(Dream)

She opened her eyes to find herself in the shrine area again. She looked down and sighed since she still had her pjs on. "I'm clothed, but this is the same dream again." She spoke to herself.

That's when a figure was seen walking towards her in the mist.

Kiara trembles a bit, but stood her ground. "Wh-who's there?"

It didn't respond but kept walking, and that's when she saw they had multiple 'arms' behind them while they seemed to be crouching.

"C-come on.. Speak with me." she said backing away a bit. She saw they looked smaller than thought before they began to look clearer. 'Those aren't arms, they're tails.' Kiara realized.

That's when she saw it was a Ninetales looking up at her while it had a gold ring on each of it's tails. Kiara gasped in awe and wonder at the fox pokemon. "A-A Ninetales!" Kiara said excited and nervous. 'This is incredible! An actual Ninetales...'

It moved closer and nudged her hand.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." she said smiling but being cautious. While Ninetales are beautiful, they're also quite vengeful, especially if one foolishly tries to forcefully grab a tail. She hesitantly rubbed it's snout while it moved it's head against her palm.

Kiara carefully rubbed it's head and scratched its ears. She heard it let out a low growl while licking her hand. She moved her hand away from the ears with that. "I-I'm sorry."

It frowned and moved closer while rubbing against her.

She resumed rubbing its head gently as it does so, hoping to make it happy. "Um...good boy?"

The fox let out a low growl again.

'Oh no! Did I make it mad?' Kiara panicked a bit, but kept rubbing its head. Seeing how it didn't pull away she guessed it was fine. It rubbed her sides softly with it's body, making her smile. 'It's fur so soft.'

She saw it's tails swishing and reached down before scratching it under the chin. As she continues, she noticed the rings in more detail. 'That's odd, I never seen rings on their tails. I seen some Ninetales in books, but none had rings.'

The pokemon let out a roar while she noticed the mist seemingly get thicker around them.

She yelped at the roar as she saw the mist rose up.

"What's going on?!" she cried out, "What's with this dream?!"

'No dream.' came a male voice that echoed around her.

Kiara heard the voice and looked around, but couldn't see anyone through the mist. "Who's there? What do you mean this isn't a dream?"

It went silent before she saw the Ninetales vanish as the mist obscured her vision again.

(Real World)

Kiara quickly rose up gasping for breath as she quickly looks around. "Wha….huh...where...oh thank Arceus, it was just another dream."

She placed her head in her hands. "But the same exact dream location in two nights? Is that possible?" she asked herself. 'There's even a voice that said that it apparently isn't a dream. Is my mind trying to tell me something big?' she thought about it thinking back a bit more. 'But I don't remember anyone with that voice… Then who was it?'

Kiara shakes her head. "I'll think about it later, I'll just get ready for the day." she said as she got up. She went ahead and started getting a shower with her kimono on before heading out the door. She locked the door and took a deep breath. 'Relax Kiara.. It's just a dream…' she thought as she started walking.

When she got there she saw more people there with a crowd gathering. 'It is that day.' Kiara thought as she lowered the bridge, 'I hope I can manage.'

"Hey, is it too late to get a charm?" asked one man as they walked on the bridge..

"Oh no, I have some still available." she said as she opened the door. "Just please no shoving."

The group entered and started doing various activities, praying, buying charms, getting fortunes etc. Kirara did her best to make sure it all went well while selling the charms while making sure not to get the fortunes mixed up.

It was hectic, but she managed through it somehow. Although as she kept it up she swore she kept feeling a set of eyes on her. She looked around and wondered if anyone at the shrine's looking.

'Just stay focused.' she shakes her head as she continued tending to the shrine.

(Few hours later)

Fewer people are left in the shrine now. She wiped her forehead as it's almost over.

'Just a little bit more, then I'm done.' she thought in relief as she cleans any mess on the floor. 'But still….why does it feel like there's still someone here?' she looks around the shrine again. "Anyone else around? It's time for the shrine to close!"

When she said that, people began wrapping up what they were doing. She watched them go while the feeling seemed to disappear. She smiled as she started to do her final chores for the day.

'Kiara….'

She looked upwards and looked around. "Hello?"

But she sees that no one is around. She pauses for a moment before resumes cleaning up. 'Must've been my imagination.'

(Later)

She headed on home while more tired than the last few days. She went to the living room and sat down with a sigh. "Maybe I should take tomorrow off." She held her arms together, 'Do I know anyone who can take my place for it?' she got up and got something to drink.

After getting some food and a drink, she went up to crash on her bed instead of the couch.

"Hahh.. what a day." She sighed. "Well at least it was good that they went to the shrine and participated at what we had." she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Wonder if I should try and hire some help."

She felt tired and her eyelids heavy. 'Maybe I'll do so after a nap.' She thought before she slowly closed her eyes.

(Dream)

Kiara looked around as she sighs, 'Can't I get a normal dream again? Why am I always here?' she stood up and tried seeing any figures. "Hello? I know someone's there, you've shown up twice already so come out!"

At first it was quiet, then she noticed a pair of red eyes looking at her.

"Come on!" she called out. "I'm not really angry, I just need some answers. You're the one sending me here right?"

"Of course." came a voice around her.

She crossed her arms, "I figured as much.. But why?"

"Because I just want to reward you for all your hard work."

She looked confused, "My hard work? What do you mean?"

The mist slowly moved away and showed the same Ninetales from before.

"Hey it's you." Kiara said remembering it from before. "But what are you doing here?"

The fox approaches her slowly. "To talk to you in person of course."

Kiara jolted a bit. "Y-you can talk?"

"Of course, this IS a dream of course, it helps me speak with you."

"Good point there." Kiara agreed, "So what is it?"

"Awfully blunt, and just when I thought you liked my presence." he teased.

"I'm sorry, I had a long day at the shrine since there was a lot of people during today."

"I know, I was watching the whole time."

She jolted a bit, 'No wonder I felt a presence watching me.' she thought.

"I am no mere Ninetales my dear, I am a descendant of the very being your shrine worships."

"Huh?" she looked at the Ninetales, "W-what?"

"I'm his descendant and I've brought you here for a reward for all the work you've done for him."

Kiara stared at the Ninetales, 'I figured it wasn't an ordinary ninetales cause of its rings.' she thought before asking. "You came here to reward me?"

"Of course."

Kiara smiled a bit, "There's no need, I was happy to tend to the shrine."

"I insist."

"Well if you want to, I won't refuse." Kiara smiled softly. "What is the reward anyway?"

"To be my mate."

"Oh.. I see.." Kiara said simply, but then her eyes widen as her arms rose up. "Huh? A..a m-mate?"

"Yes." The fox said approaching her.

"B-B-B-But I'm a human!" she stated stuttering as she blushes a bit. "You're a pokemon, granted a special one, but still."

"In this realm it would be possible, even in the mortal realm it could work, if I had a body there that is."

"What do you mean? What's possible?" Kiara asked confused.

"Being your mate, if we were to mate it would still be possible in your dreams or in the real world."

Kiara blushes again when it mentioned that. In her region, she heard about pokemon marriages and this town doesn't hold prejudices against them or anything.

"So what do you think?"

"I mean, I'm flattered you would choose me over everyone else, and I appreciate it, but.." she paused a bit.

"But what?"

"It's still so sudden, I never been with anyone before." she admitted.

"I can tell, you've never even had your first kiss with a boy before."

Kiara shakes her head, 'Wait, am I actually okay with the idea?'

"I'll give you some time to think it over."

She nods her head as she sat down on the step. 'I was.. Chosen? Me?' that was astounding in itself, along with the fact she was talking with a talking Ninetales.

'A descendant to the pokemon we worship, that is a great honor too, but what if someone finds out. How would they react?' she pondered. 'Wait, if I become his mate, would that make me immortal in some way?'

She smiled a bit, 'Plus he's very patient and expresses care for me too. Maybe it won't be so bad.' Kiara looked at the Ninetales. "I'm curious, what happens after we mate? I mean if we mate!" she quickly corrected with a blush.

He chuckled a bit at the slip up. "So you are interested in it a bit?" he teased.

"P-please answer." she stuttered.

"Well after that you join me in the heavens beside me."

"Join you.. Wait you mean right after?!" She asked suddenly.

"Of course."

Kiara jolted a bit at the info. "Holy…"

"What?"

"What? Don't you get it, if I go to heaven with you, that practically means I die." she explained.

"Well technically it also means your spirit has ascended to a higher plane than that of a human."

"That's still a lot considering I'm still young." Kiara answered thinking more.

"So you don't wish to be my mate?"

Kiara weighed the pros and cons of his proposal. 'If I accept, I'll be with him in heaven for all eternity, but on the other hand I'd be leaving everything here behind.' she thought as she looked at her shrine.

The Ninetales sat down on his legs while waiting.

'Still, it is a great honor and privilege to be chosen, and to be with a wonderful pokemon for all eternity…' she gritted her teeth. 'Why is this so tough!'

She groaned as she looked at the shrine. "Will the shrine be alright without me?" she asked the fox.

"The shrine has been here for a long time. I'm confident that it'll be okay." he said confidently.

"Well…..alright." she nods her head. "I accept."

"Good, strip please, unless you prefer to keep your clothes on."

Kiara blushed as she started to slowly disrobe her kimono. 'I can't believe I'm actually gonna give myself to a kitsune.'

He grinned before tackling her to the ground and started tugging her bra off in one go while she blushed bright red and his tails swished.

"H-hey, what the deal?" she said shocked at the action.

"Just trying to help you get into the mood."

Kiara tried to open her mouth, but was too embarrassed to say anything. When she saw him move over her she gulped and gasped when his tongue moved out and traced against her nipple. She shuddered and let out a moan from the feeling. 'He didn't waste any time!'

"Of course not." he responded as he made careful slow licks upon it.

"How did you- Oh right, I heard Ninetales can read minds with telepathy." she moaned while his tongue moved across her breasts while occasionally flicking against her nipples. Her face reddens more as she felt warmer from the licking and his soft fur covering her skin.

'How does this feel?'

'It's so warm… so soft.' she murrs from the feeling.

'Well I can make you feel like this for eternity.'

Kiara moved her arms and wrapped them around the Ninetale's body. "M-More."

The Ninetales smiled at that and moved his face to her neck and started licking there. She moaned while using his tails to rub her legs as he started to nibble a little on the spot.

"Ngghh…" She moaned out louder from the nibbling, hugging him deeper. "More."

"Is that so?" he asked moving to be face to face with her. He leaned in and licked across her lips.

Kiara blushes as she then lean forward and kissed him passionately. She felt his tongue go in her own and wrestle with hers which made her shiver and feel warmer. 'Why couldn't you talk to me and explain earlier? Why choose today?'

'I didn't want to rush you and wanted to see how you'd react if I came to you slowly.'

'I see, make sense.' she thought feeling his paws caress her body. She moaned while his tongue easily dominated her own. 'So.. strong.'

'Thank you.'

Kiara blushes happily from the words, feeling light. She rubs his back while scratching it as well. She heard him growl while scratching his chin while his tails wagged happily. Seeing as a sign to keep going, she scratches behind his ears and neck.

"Oooh, you know just where to touch."

"The growls before made me nervous about scratching them again."

"Oh, that's just me letting you know I like it."

Kiara smiles as she nuzzles him. That's when she saw him move down her body and moaned feeling his tongue move down around her chest and then to her stomach while even doing it to her belly button. "H-hey.." She shudders from the feeling. "S-stop that." She moaned out finishing the sentence.

"Why? You seem to love this."

"Uhh…" She paused to find the words.

"Or maybe….you're ticklish."

Kiara looked shocked. "T-that's not it!" but when it wiggled against her belly she jumped and let out a laugh. "N-no s-stop!"

'Called it.'

She blushes as he kept licking her belly slowly, making her chuckle and laugh. "Ahahahaha!"

The Ninetales chuckled softly as he moves downward a bit. His tongue moved near her groin which made her moan as it brushed against her folds.

Kiara felt him kept licking around it as she felt herself getting wetter at the feeling of his tongue. "AHH!"

"I'm pleased that you're enjoying it." He said in between licks. "You certainly sweet down here."

"I-If you say something like that, it'll be embarrassing!" she moaned out as he licked faster.

"There's no need to be ashamed my dear." He said reassuringly. "Just relax and enjoy it."

'Easy for you to say.' he thought, her body reddening. "What's happening to my body as I sleep?"

"It's most likely making a small stain on your bed." he said like it's nothing.

'Just great.' she thought slightly annoyed, but the fox's licking took her mind away from it.

'Don't worry my dear, after you join me that'll be nothing but a fleeting memory.'

"Will my body remain there or will it disappear?" She asked.

"Disappear."

Kiara sighed in relief, 'At least the others won't freak out so much '

That's when his tongue started pushing into her snatch.

"Aaaahhh!" She gasped out in surprise, caught off guard.

'Mmm, even sweeter.'

She blushes from the words, but choose to remain calm and let the Ninetales do as he pleases. She squirmed the more it moved while she gripped the ground. She started panting as she submits to the pleasure. "Ooh yes.."

'Do you want more?'

She looks at him and nods her head slowly. When he moved back she saw his red dick between his legs and blushed bright crimson. "Wh-whoa.."

"Impressed?"

Kiara kept her mouth closed, but her face reddened even more at the sight. "It's so...big."

"That is true." he said softly licking her cheek as the fox climbs over her. "And I'll put it all in you."

She blushes as she trembles, 'Wait, how much of this is a dream, if I were to lose my maidenhood here…'

"It'll break in the real world, yes."

"B-but how is that possible? It's a dream!" she points out.

"After everything you've heard, that's the most surprising thing?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Usually dreams don't affect the real world." she pointed out.

"This one does." he moved his dick closer and rubbed it against her moist folds with a growl.

"Ah-ahh.." she let out a low moan from the rubbing. "Ooh my."

"Do you want it all?"

Kiara blushes as she looked into the Ninetale's ruby colored eyes. "Y-Yes."

The fox adjusted his position so that the tip is just barely in. "I assure you my dear, you'll love the feeling all the way." he started to slowly push the tip of it against her folds and kept going as it slowly slid in.

"N-nghh.." she groaned from the feeling as she soon felt his tip touch her hymen. "B-Be gentle."

He nods as he started pushing against the wall. He growled before the tip tore it and she let out a cry of pain while holding onto him. "Endure my dear." he said soothingly.

"It….hurts!"

He moved to nuzzle her cheek and lick her face in an effort to ease and comfort her. He licked her cheek while she panted and tried to ignore the pain. After a minute, she smiled, "I.. I'm okay now."

"Then brace yourself." He placed his paws on her hands as he started thrusting in and out. He growled from the snug feeling while she arched her back with wide eyes. The feeling that's spreading through her was unbelievable, she had never experienced such sensations. "My dear, your maiden hole is snug and so warm."

"T-to state again, I have never done anything like this before." she stuttered.

"Then close your eyes and focus on the sensation my dear."

She sighs as she relaxes and closed her eyes. The feeling of him moving back and forth made her moan as her body was focusing on the hot dick. Kiara murred softly as she rubbed and stroked the Ninetale's back in affection. "It….it feels so warm."

The Ninetales smiles at the words, "Thank you. It's part of being a fire type." he started to move his dick in and out faster while Kiara began moaning louder.

Kiara tried to tighten her walls to give the Ninetales more pleasure. It widened her snatch while her pussy got more and more wet. "Ohhh.. it feels so good." she groaned trying to push back. "Go faster."

"As you wish." he grinned as he increased his pace, starting to thrust harder and faster.

She moaned while his tails swished. "Is it up to your standards my dear?"

"Mmmph… Past them." she answers. "I can...feel it throbbing….inside." Kiara looked at the kitsune and gave him a kiss.

He kissed back while moving faster as his knot rubbed against her. 'Any more and we will be tied.'

"D-Do it."

He nods as he started pushing hard, the knot pressing against the entrance. He growled as it slowly went in and Kiara moaned with wide eyes feeling her pussy stretch open before it went in.

"Gahh.. It.. It went in." she panted slightly. "It's stretching me open."

"You okay my love?" he asked showing concern.

"Yeah, keep going." she nodded, rubbing his ears.

He grinned and started thrusting even faster in her while she moaned louder and louder. "I-I'm getting close.." she moaned out.

"Me too, soon I'll pour all my seed in your virgin womb."

"And once that happens.. I'll join you." she said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Why are you sad?"

"Well I enjoyed looking over and tending the shrine, I've been there since I was a little girl." Kiara explained, "I guess you can say I grew attached to the place."

"I understand, but once you are mine we can come visit it whenever you want."

"Ohh, you're right." She said smiling.

"There we go." he smiled before slamming into her over and over again with a grunt.

"Is there anything else I should know about the ordeal?"

"You're very prone to being impregnated while going through a little...change."

She blushes at idea of pregnancy, while she is thinking about that, "... how little?"

"Huh?"

"You said I'll be going through a little change, though you paused before finishing. Why?"

"Imagine your entire form changing into my species."

When he said that, her eyes widen, "You.. you mean I'll.."

"Be a Ninetales? Yes." He nods with a smile.

She looked at him shocked while moaning as he didn't stop thrusting. "Y-you should've told me that earlier.."

"Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise."

Kiara felt a little nicked at not being told everything about it, although a part of her was excited about it. 'I..I'll be a Ninetales.. It still shocking to hear but I also feel-'

"Ah! Ah! I'm almost close my mate."

Kiara gasped at the feeling just as she climaxed, her body and mind feeling on fire from multiple sensations going through her. "E-excited…" Kiara muttered, "I'm excited about it."

"That's good to hear." he grunted before his dick expanded and his sperm started shooting inside her.

Kiara's eyes shot open as she felt the hot seed travel quickly to her womb, seemingly heating her entire body in seconds. "AHHHHH!" She panted hotly as she felt the fox lay on top of her form carefully, nuzzling her cheek with his muzzle. "Oh….sweet….Arceus…."

"That was truly wonderful." he said caressing her, "Such beauty and compassion."

"Thanks…" she spoke while rubbing his head and trying to catch her breath. "Um.. when does the.. Transformation start? And is it immediate or gradual?"

"Immediate." he said getting up and sitting by her side. "And it should start right about… now."

Her eyes widened feeling the burning sensation go through her body and twitched while tensing up. "A-aaahhh!" she cried out loud from the feeling. She felt her bones slowly changing with her fingers getting shorter and closing together while feeling hair growing through her skin. She looked and gasped as golden yellow fur spread end covered her body.

"Try not to fight it, it'll just feel more annoying."

Kiara just relaxed and felt odd as her ears changed and formed into fox ones with a white tuff within. She felt her face stretch out into a muzzle while feeling her tailbone slowly grow out several tails. She groaned from the feeling, thankfully it doesn't hurt, just feeling sensational.

He smiled while slowly her form resembled his own and she panted. She opened her eyes as they show a familiar ruby red look and examined herself. "How do you feel?"

She sighed out from the look and lifted her paw up. "Wh-whoa… It really happened."

"Feel any pain?" He asked approaching her.

Kiara shakes her head. "It didn't hurt. It was an odd sensation flowing through me though." she answered moving her tails to curl around her form.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it." He moves to her and nuzzle his head to hers affectionately.

Kiara smiles with a blush as she does the same, giving him a lick on the cheek as well.

(Timeskip)

A few months passed since that fateful encounter. During so Kiara was lead up into the heavens and was stunned at how beautiful it was. She had heard stories about it, but the sight doesn't even scratch the info she had. It's also where she lived for a while before she started to discover she was pregnant.

She placed her paw on her belly with a smile, not surprised as he told her. "It's twins." she said looking at her mate, "You wanna feel them?" she asked.

He moved over and put his paw on her stomach while feeling some kicking.

"They seem eager to meet their parents." Kiara said murring a bit from the soft kicking. "And here I thought they'd be in eggs first."

"I guess because since you were a human before, your genetics made it that they grow within you as how mammals usually do." The male Ninetales stated. "I can't wait to see them."

"It's certainly a pleasant surprise." Kiara said laying down. "But it leaves me tired and heavy though."

"Don't worry, it'll pass when they come out." He moves to her while laying his head on hers.

She smiled while licking him as their tails wrapped around each other. She started to close her eyes to rest for a bit.

(Timeskip)

Kiara was laying on a grassy plains, enjoying the gentle breeze flowing through her fur. She watched as two Vulpix pups ran around playing tag with each other. She giggled at the sight of their red furs bounding around places.

"I'm gonna getcha!"

"Then why I'm still moving?"

She smiled while her mate sat down beside her as they watched their children. "Thank you again… for choosing me." Kiara said as she nuzzled his neck.

"No problem." he smiled nuzzling her back.

As they did so, they heard small patting of feet getting louder and they saw their children are approaching them.

"Having fun you two?" Kiara asked her kits.

"Yeah, but he cheated."

"Did not!" The male vulpix stated.

"Did so!" His sister stated.

"How did I possibly cheat in tag?"

"You just did."

The two continued to bicker at eacher until their parents each took one and nuzzled their heads.

"No fighting you two." The Male Ninetales stated nuzzling his son. "Unless he attacked you, it was a fair game." he said to her daughter.

"But daaaad."

"No buts dear." Kiara stated rubbing her head. "There's always next time of course."

"Oh fine." the female Vulpix said nuzzling back. "Thanks mom."

"No problem." Kiara said, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Go hunting!" they both chorused.

"I don't know… you two are still young." Kiara pointed out.

"True, but they'll need to learn eventually." remarked her mate.

Kiara placed her daughter on her back as she got up. "Well let's not go too far okay?"

"Ok mom!" The kids cheered out beaming. "Thank you."

She shook her head with a smile. 'The joys of motherhood.'


	139. Kalibak (Mimikyu) and Hex Maniac

Life of PokeSexuals

Kalibak (Mimikyu) and Hex Maniac

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see a young girl walking down an old dirt road as she happily hummed a tune. She wore a long purple outfit with long black hair and if one looked closely dark eyes while getting a creepy vibe if they were close enough. She kept walking until she saw a bush beginning to rustle next to the road and stopped. Normally when you see a bush rustle on an old abandoned road you'd run, but instead she decided to go towards it.

The rustling got stronger while she smiled and crouched down. "Hello? Who's there?" She said as she reached out towards the bush as it began to rustle even more. "Are you a pokemon?"

A shadow darted out and moved to her side while she turned and saw it was a Mimikyu.

"Awww, hey little guy, what are you doing down there?" She asked with a smile.

It made a raspy sound while she moved closer and it jumped back with it's tail glowing black and purple.

"Aw, do you wanna be friends?" She asked as she tried to crawl towards it.

It looked at her confused while expecting her to jump away with it showing it was about to use an attack. But instead she kept trying to be it's friends as she tried to get closer to him, confusing him.

"It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you." She said as she reached towards him as he backed up nervously, not seeing a twig poking out from behind him and starting to catch part of his Pikachu costume. When he tripped he let out a cry and the bottom part was shown to her, showing nothing but pure darkness making her eyes widen. "Oh my it's...it's…."

'Here it comes, she's gonna run for the hills now.'

"It's so…..wonderful!" She squealed out with a blush and sparkles around her eyes.

'What?' He thought in confusion as she grabbed him and cuddled him against her cheek. 'She….she's not collapsing from terror? She's actually fine from seeing under my cloak?'

"You're so amazing, why are you hiding that underneath this Pikachu costume?" She asked with a smile as she cuddled him against her face some more. "Hey, do you wanna be my pokemon?"

He looked at her and tilted his head. 'What?'

"You would be perfect, and if you don't want me to be stuck in a pokeball you can just travel with me on my shoulder or something." She said as she looked at him with a grin.

'She….wants me? As a pokemon?' He thought while looking at her and quickly nodded his head. 'Yes! I'd love to be your pokemon!'

"Great! I feel like this is the start of a beautiful friendship!" She cooed with a smile. She picked him up and held him in her arms before turning and walking down the path. "I'll show you where you'll be staying at, you're gonna love it!"

'Great, I can't wait to see my new home!' He thought happily as she walked down the road.

It took a few minutes, but they eventually reached a dark and foreboding mansion located in the center of the forest. "Here we are, home sweet home, so what do you think?" She asked with a smile as they walked towards the front gate.

He tilted his head while seeing the place empty as she walked to the door and opened it before seeing it was dark, gloomy, and seemed to give off a dark feel around. 'Wow, it kind of feels like the house reflects my own body.' He thought as he looked around. 'Does she live here all by herself?'

"I live on my own so there's plenty of space if you wanna explore." She spoke while heading up the staircase. "Though be careful, some of this place is a bit rotten and the wood splinters easily, so try not to get a splinter little guy."

He nodded while she carried him to a room which had candles in it and saw various items around like cauldrons, skeletons, spider webs, etc. 'Wow, it kind of feels like I'm in a witch's lair...cool.' He thought as she set him down on a bed that looked like it belonged in a torture room, but was oddly soft and comfortable.

"I'll have to try and make you a little bed later, for now though you can bunk with me." She smiled while picking the book up. "I was out looking for ingredients to a potion I wanted to try when I met you."

'Really? Is she really a witch?' He thought in amazement as he watched her get up and look around.

"Are you hungry little guy? I think I have some food around here somewhere."

He gave a small nod.

"Ok...here we go, this was going to be my dinner, but you can have it." She said as she pulled out a piece of meat that looked dangerously like a Rattata.

He looked at it as she set it down and looked at her. 'Wait, does she not have a way to get more? Does she not have a way to get money? Why not get it from battling, that's what I've heard trainers do for money.' He thought as he looked at the meat. 'Maybe she couldn't afford a pokeball before and that's why she offered to let me come with her even if I didn't want to be in a pokeball?'

She looked at her book and looked over the ingredients for gold making before feeling the meat get nudged to her side. "Huh? You don't want it? But you said you were hungry little guy." She said as she looked at him curiously.

He shook his head and nodded to it and her. 'You should have it more, I can manage.'

"Hey, you have to eat little guy, don't worry about me, ok?" She said as she tried to push it back towards him.

He let out a raspy tone before pushing it to her and jumped off the bed before making his way out of the room.

"Hey, come back, you didn't finish eating!" She said as she got up. She looked out and saw him heading down the steps before he made his way out the front door. "Wait, no, come back, please don't leave me!" She called as she ran out after him. When she reached the front gate she saw he was gone. "Noooo! Whyyyy! Why do they all leave meeeee!" She cried as she fell to her knees. She held her face while feeling tears come out as she started crying on the spot. "I'm not mean….I try to be nice…. But no matter who I bring home they always leave me, why did I ever think this would be different?"

That's when she heard loud rustling followed by the raspy voice. 'Hey, why are you crying?'

She stopped crying and looked up hopefully. She saw Mimikyu on a branch while seeing him hop down with a string attached to him. "You...you came back?" She asked with a smile as he hopped closer to her.

He nodded before tugging on the string several times before a leaf came into view with a pile of all sorts of berries on it.

"Is….is that food?" She asked as her mouth began to water.

'Of course, I figured this would help a little bit for you.'

"Thank you!" She said as she reached out and hugged him happily. "I knew you wouldn't leave meeee!"

'Not at all.'

"Come on, let's eat!"

(Later)

"So, should we try to find a pokemon trainer to fight today cutie?" She asked as she walked down a dirt road.

He nodded while resting on her shoulder. 'Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and win enough for a fancy dinner tonight?'

"I just hope they don't run off." She muttered while looking around. "Maybe they're intimidated by how strong you look?" She said as she looked at him.

'Well I have been training since I was hatched.' He thought with pride.

"Maybe we should hide you somewhere so they don't see you right away and get scared and run off?"

'That might work.'

"Now then...I have an idea." She said as she began to pull back on her purple outfit so her cleavage was showing. "Well, hop on in cutie."

He blinked behind his cloak. 'Is that a good idea? Won't it be a little tricky on you?'

"Don't worry cutie, I will be able to get you out easily." She said with a smile.

'If you're sure, then alright.' He hopped down into the spot while she gasped and he wiggled a little bit down with his head covered. 'Oh! It's actually warm and cozy here.'

"Wow, you feel really amazing in there cutie." She giggled as she put her clothes back on. "Maybe we should just travel like this now?"

'I wouldn't mind, this is like sleeping on two perfect pillows.' He thought with a smile as she began to walk forward. 'Wow, they even sway together.'

"Let's go find us a trainer cutie!" She declared before blinking. "Wait, I just realized something, I never gave you a name."

'Oh yeah, I guess you haven't yet.' He thought as he listened to her as she walked.

"Maybe….Kalibak!"

'Kalibak?' He thought in confusion. 'Well...sure, why not, it's not like I can disagree.'

"Alright Kalibak, the first trainer we find, we challenge him."

'Got it, let's go win us a fight!'

She looked around before spotting a trainer with what looked like a Chameleon smiled before walking over. "Hi, how are you doing today, I wanna fight you." She said as she waved at him.

He turned before stiffening up as he could see a chilling aura around her which didn't help with her ever present smile and the look in her eyes. "Um….I uh….sure?" He said nervously, afraid what she would do if he turned her down.

"Great!" She smiled before reaching up and looking at her chest. "Come on out Kalibak."

'Is...is she talking to her chest?' The trainer thought in confusion before something begin to press against the fabric and his head popped out of her collar. "WAAAH!"

"See? I knew we'd find someone to battle." She spoke before seeing the trainer and book it with his Charmeleon behind him. "Hey wait! What about our battle!"

"I give up, you win!" He called as he dropped his wallet. "Take what you want, just don't follow me!"

She blinked while Kalibak hopped out with her chest jiggled from it as he moved over and picked it up before bringing it to her.

'Hey, we got money, this really works.' He thought as he pulled out some cash from the wallet.

"Come on, let's go find more." She smiled taking the money and putting it in her bag.

'Yeah, back into the cleavage!' He thought happily as he began to wiggle into her clothes.

She giggled and felt another shiver as he got comfy and rubbed his head. "You stay there until we meet another trainer, ok? I feel like this is going to be a good day."

(Later)

"Wow! We got a lot." She beamed looking at the pile of money. "But it's weird, none of them seemed to be eager to battle, maybe that means we're stronger than we thought."

'Yeah...or they got surprised, but either way we got our money!' He thought happily. 'I smell fancy food in the future!'

"Huh, in a way I'm sad, now I won't need the gold spell." She said with a sigh as she began to put the money into her bag. "Should we try to find some more today?"

He shook his head before they heard a loud creak downstairs. 'Huh? What was that?' He thought as she began to make his way to the door.

"What was that?" She said curiously. She followed as they looked down before seeing a Gabite downstairs walking around without spotting them. "Wow...he looks pretty tough...should we try to get him to join us?"

'No, I've seen that look before, he wants to try and find food or tear anyone apart if they get in his way.' He said as he shook his head.

"Oh, ok then...so should we wait for him to go or should we try to fight him?" She asked before seeing it break one of the chairs and she shied away from the rail. She felt fear since they never really fought and the idea of them getting found was actually making her afraid. "I-I don't want to get hurt, w-what do we do?" She asked nervously.

He looked at her and then Gabite before jumping down and landed on the couch as he spotted him. "Hey pal! Go get some food elsewhere and leave."

"Well, give me some and I'll go, where's the grub?" He asked as he looked at the smaller pokemon.

"Not here, now get out." He spoke while making a raspy sound as a warning.

"Hey, I said give me some food or else, maybe I'll just put you on the menu instead." He growled as he loomed over Kalibak.

"Bring it on, but let me warn you, I taste tough." He said as he began to approach Gible.

'Please be careful.'

The dragon type let out a growl before his claw glowed and he swung down, but Mimikyu jumped up with his tail glowing black before swinging and slammed it against the Gible who went flying into the wall. The large pokemon growled and pulled himself out of the wall as Mimikyu grinned. "Not so tough now, are you?"

"You're dead!" He spoke before jumping down and went under the ground.

"Hey, get out from there, you could send this whole place crashing down on us!" He spoke looking down before Gible came up and slammed into him, making him fly up and crash against the ceiling.

"Noooo!" She screamed, gaining Gible's attention. "Kalibak!"

"Well, it seems like I've found my next meal, or at least a new play thing." He said as Kalibak groaned. He headed to the stairs as Kalibak dropped down to the ground with a groan.

"You...stay...away from her…" He got out as he began to get up.

"Oh? And why should I? She your trainer? Ha! That's the problem with pokemon caught, they grow soft and think they need bonds with humans, but guess what? I'm far stronger than you and I don't need some weak little human."

"You're wrong, she isn't my trainer, she's my friend, and I won't let you hurt her!" He spoke getting up while forming a Shadow Ball.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try and st-Aauuuggghh!" He cried as Kalibek threw the ball into his back. He crashed into the wall and groaned while the ghost type hopped over.

"I'll give you one chance, leave now and never come back or I'll deal with you permanently." He said as he began to lift his costume up. "You don't wanna see me without this."

"Ok, ok, fine, I'll go, I'll go." He grumbled as he stood up. He walked out through the front door while Kalibak moved over and slammed it shut.

"Finally, I thought he would never leave." He thought before he was suddenly picked up from behind.

"Kalibak you did it!" Cheered the woman hugging him against her chest. "You saved me! My hero!"

'I-It was no problem.' He thought while enjoying the position. 'Anything to help my friend.' He thought as she began to walk towards the stairs.

"Come on, let's head to bed, it's getting a little late." She said with a smile.

'Yeah, I'm a bit pooped myself.' He thought as they entered her room. She climbed in bed and kept him close while pulling the sheets up. 'These really are like pillows.' He thought with a smile as he snuggled up against her breasts.

(Later)

The two were out shopping with the girl looking through some clothes made for pokemon. "Wow, all of these look so cute!" She said as Mimikyu inwardly groaned.

'I don't need any clothes, I have my costume.' He thought with a frown as she kept looking through the clothes.

"Ooh, maybe this one." She held up a small sailor suit.

'Oh come on, no way!' He thought as he shook his head.

"Ok, then what about this?" She asked as she held out a Buneary suit.

'No way.' He shook his head.

"Really? But you'd look so cute!" She said sadly before pulling out a pink ball gown. "What about this?"

'Do I look like a girl to you?' He thought as he turned his back to her. 'There's no way I'm putting any of that on!'

"Ok...but what about this?" She asked as she held up a wizard's robe and hat.

He looked at them and gave a small sound. 'Hmm, those might actually work.'

"Great, I'll get all of this and we can try it on at home, ok?" She said with a smile.

He nodded and followed her to the counter while getting on her shoulder. 'Ok, but I'm only wearing the wizard robe.' He thought as she began to give outfits to the cashier who tried not to look her in the eyes.

"That'll be a total of ninety dollars."

"Ok, here you go." She said as she gave her the money. After getting her receipt she headed out while noting how anyone she passed by looked nervous or averted their gaze. 'Huh, is it because Kalibak is on my shoulder? Maybe if he's back in my shirt they won't look away?' She thought curiously.

He looked at them while frowning since this is something she always got for some reason. 'Why does everybody look away from her? She's beautiful and she's nice, so why are they looking away?'

"Ugh, who's she?" Remarked one girl passing by them with two others with disgust. "Has she ever heard of the word fashion?"

"I heard she lives in the old abandoned mansion, she's a bum who can't afford real clothes, she even has a fake pokemon on her shoulder." Another one said with a frown.

"I know right? Just look at it, is that suppose to be some rip off of a Pikachu?"

"Yeah, I think that's an old food wrapper with a face drawn on it, it looks so pathetic!" Another one laughed as he frowned.

The girl heard and frowned while looking at herself in a nearby window and put a hand to her face. "Kalibak?"

'Yes, what is it?' He asked as he looked at her.

"Am I….really a bum?" She asked while looking close to tears.

'NO! No, you're not a bum, you're an amazing person, you make money, you live in a mansion, you are most certainly not a bum.' He said as he shook his head.

"Do I look ugly?"

'No, you're beautiful and unique, you are the farthest thing from ugly.' he replied while rubbing his head against her cheek.

"Aw, thanks, you always know how to cheer me up." She said with a smile. "Now let's get home, we have some outfits for you to try on." She said as they walked down the street.

'Hang on.' He hopped off and moved where the girls were going before blocking them off.

"Ugh, that bum's garbage is in front of us now." One of them said with a frown.

"Get out of our way."

He let out a raspy snicker before lifting the top part of his cloak off, and making the girls go pale seeing the darkness underneath.

"No, no, no, go away, stop it, stop it!" One of them screamed as their hair began to turn white.

When he was done and put his cloak back on the girls were shivering on the floor as pale as ghosts with equally as white hair. 'Take that, maybe you'll think twice before insulting someone.'

"Awww, so cute." Smiled the girl as he moved back over and she picked him up.

(Later)

"Hey, come on, give it back, that's my berry!" She whined as Kalibak darted away with a large blue berry in his mouth.

'If you want it then you gotta prove it.'

"Come on, please give it back to meee!" She said as she lunged at him, only to miss as he jumped onto her head. She huffed and reached up while he jumped and snickered while landing on her back before moving and stopped on her butt with amusement.

'You missed me~.' He thought as he began to nibble on the berry.

She pouted before getting an idea and lifted her legs back near him and used her shoes to grab him. "Ha!"

'Hey, no fair!' He called with a frown as she reached out to take the berry from him. 'You can't use your feet!'

"I win~" She called as she took the berry and ate it. "And victory tastes amazing~."

'I call foul play on that!' He said with a pout as she let go of him with her feet and picked him up with her hands.

"Don't worry, maybe next time you'll win, but not this time." She said as she lightly patted the top of his head. "But until then, I'm still the winner!"

'Oh I'll remember this.' He thought with a pout as she set him down on her belly as she lied on the bed. 'Revenge will be mine!'

While she relished her win she looked at the spellbook and hummed. "Wanna try that gold spell one last time?"

'Sure, why not, what have we got to lose?'

She moved over and opened it while looking over the ingredients. "Ok, maybe the final berry should be one we haven't tried before."

'Well, if this works then you have done something no one else have ever done.' He said with a smile.

She looked through the pile of berries and rubbed her chin. "Hmm, I think we might have used every berry in existence."

'Then let's try all of them at once!' He said as he tried to push the large pile towards her.

"All of them? Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." She replied while ushering the berries into the cauldron as it boiled and simmered. "Cross your fingers."

'I don't have fingers, but I'll try.' He said as the potion began to turn pink. They watched as she slowly lowered a rock into it with a wire and waited before the potion turned bright yellow.

"Please don't explode, please don't explode." She muttered as the glowing began to stop. "Now, the moment of truth." She raised the rock up and their eyes widened seeing it was shining. "It's...it's...it's gold! It worked!" She cheered happily. "We did it!"

'Yeah! Now you can make as much as you want now.' He thought as she picked him up and swung him around happily.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" She squealed happily as she danced around with him. "We're going to be famous and rich!" She moved him closer and kissed him on the forehead with a smile. "And it's all thanks to you."

'It was nothing, but you did all the work, not me.' He said as she kissed his face again. She started smothering his face with them before actually lifting his cloak up and felt her kiss him directly on the face.'Whoa, she's really getting into it!' He thought with a small blush as she kept kissing him.

"I love you Kalibek." She said, completely catching him off guard as she sat down on the bed.

'Wait, y-you love me?' He blinked while feeling his heart go faster. 'I….I….I never heard that before.'

"I love you so much Kalibek, I just wish I could show it more than just kissing." She said as she began to rub her legs together. "Wait….maybe there's a way."

'What are you talking about?' He said in confusion as she began to take her clothes off. 'Wait, why are you taking your clothes off now?'

"I know this might look and feel weird at first, but I'm sure we'll both enjoy this." She said as she was left in only her panties and bra which she was already taking off.

His eyes widened when her breasts bounced free and he was stunned. 'I...I never saw her naked before….it's beautiful.'

"Now, would you like to do this with your cloak on or off?" She asked as she began to lower him towards her crotch as she readjusted her hold on him.

He shook his head and dropped from her grasp. 'Wait, do you mean...mating?'

"You...you don't want to do this?" She asked with a frown as her eyes began to tear up. 'Oh no, I went too far!'

'No, I can't have her cry! I-I guess it wouldn't be so bad…' He thought as he sent his arm out and patted her on the back.

"Wait, so you're ok with this? You're not scared?" She asked with big eyes. "Y-You'd have sex with me?" She asked as she began to smile.

He nodded while taking his cloak off and she shuddered while feeling wet looking at his true form.

"You look amazing Kalibek, so come on, get inside me." She said as she spread her legs and pulled her folds open.

He let out a raspy sound before his arm shot up and crashed into her hole while the lower part wriggled trying to get inside as she gasped with wide eyes. He began to slowly make his way inside her hole, making her moan in pleasure.

"Y-yes, please, keep crawling in there!" She urged while her knees shook the more her pushed into her while she fell to the floor and gripped the floor as his lower part went in. "Oh yes, yes, please keep going!" She moaned as she began to rock back and forth in pleasure.

'Wow! It's so small and snug in here.' He thought as he moved around. 'It's almost better than her cleavage...though it's a bit wetter than I'd like.' He thought as he began to twitch and roll around inside her. He felt her shake while making several shadow arms brace himself around. 'Oh man, I gotta be careful, I don't wanna end up stuck in here or something.' He thought as he sent several arms out of her pussy in an attempt to anchor himself outside.

She moaned while biting her finger. 'This is so much better than using my fingers!' She moaned before she saw his arms moving out and grab her large assets and ass cheeks. "Ahh! Kalibak!"

'Moaning means she like's this, right?' He thought as he made the hands squeeze her harder, making her moan more. 'Yes! Alright, now to just…' He made the hands knead her breasts around while feeling her insides get even more wet. 'At this rate I'm going to be swimming soon!' He thought as he made several small arms and began to rub her insides with them.

She moaned and rolled around while feeling the hands on her ass squeeze them while the ones on her chest began to brush against her nipples. "Y-Y-You're amazing Kalibak, have you done this before?" She moaned in pleasure as he kept pinching her nipples.

'No, I'm just guessing from your secret magazines.' He thought as he remembered the dirty magazines he discovered under her bed. 'Now then, should I try to go deeper? It's not like I could get stuck, right?' He thought as he began to burrow his way deeper inside her, noting how it felt like she was getting even tighter the deeper he went.

"OH ARCEUS!" She screamed feeling him go into her cervix and arched her back.

'I'm going to take that as a sign that I'm doing a good job.' He thought as he made sure to tighten his grip on her body so he could pull himself out if needed. This made her moan as his hands began to twist her assets as he tightened his grip. 'Man, how deep does this go anyway?' He thought as he kept going as juices began flow past him the more he pleasured her. 'I feel like I'm exploring a small cave!'

"Kalibak!" She moaned while gritting her teeth. "I...If you keep going….I'll go crazy!"

'Do I keep going or do I end it then? She was a bit crazy to start with…' He thought as he stopped moving forward. 'Then again….I kinda like her even if she gets more crazier.'

"K-Kalibak, are you going to move forward or stop?" She moaned as she lied on the floor covered in sweat as her juices began to leak out of her like a loose faucet.

'Eh, I got this far.' He thought before pushing in deeper while hearing her moan her head off like a wild pokemon. 'I wonder if I'll pop out in her mouth at this rate.' He thought as he kept going deeper and deeper. Eventually he soon reached another hole and started pushing in while she thrashed and her body burned with pleasure. 'Where does this hole lead?' He thought curiously.

"YES, YES, MAKE ME YOUR PLEASURE SLAVE!" She moaned as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. 'He's going right into my womb!' She thought as she rubbed her stomach in pleasure as it bulged a bit.

'Ok, well I don't see any way out of here besides the way I came, do I head back now?' He thought as he felt and looked around curiously. When he rubbed against the sides he felt her jump and thrash while moaning louder. 'Wow, this spot is even more sensitive than her chest.'

"M-more, please, pleasure me more!" She moaned as she felt him wiggle around in her womb. 'I'm going to explode at this rate! It's a miracle I haven't already!' She moaned as she felt herself close to coming.

'Wow, she's really enjoying this, maybe it's time to end this?' He thought curiously. He made his arms give her one more pinch before she let out aloud cry like an Ursaring as her body got tighter inside and he felt a liquid gushing out against his arms. 'Ok, I guess it's time to get out of here and go with the flow.' He thought as he began to pull himself out of her as she came.

She moaned feeling him try to wiggle out while her juices kept leaking on the floor while gripping the floor since it felt like she was trying to give birth. "T-This is so weird yet...so good!" She moaned as she was by wave after wave of pleasure as he wiggled out of her.

'Almost...there!' He thought as he saw the light showing the exit of the cavern that was her pussy. His head began to poke out, making her moan. He wiggled some more before feeling her pussy push him out while she shook with relief and slumped on the floor panting with a glazed expression.

"That...was...amazing…" She panted as he crawled towards her face. "You...were….amazing….."

'Thanks, glad to hear.' He thought as he rubbed against her face happily. He moved over and slipped between her chest while she moaned and shivered.

"Just...give me….a second to….r...est…." She spoke before passing out.

'Ok, go ahead, I can wait.' he thought as he leaned against her as his own eyes closed.


End file.
